Harry Potter e a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins: ParteI
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: O que aconteceu quando Harry descobre estar apaixonado por Hermione? Um grande problema, ele teria que disputála com seu melhor amigo [ de 60 mil visitantes no PV]
1. Diálogo

Capítulo 1- Um diálogo, nunca é tarde.

A tarde de verão mais quente da rua dos Alfeneiros parecia não chegar ao fim, mas para a família que morava na casa nº 04 isso não ajudava em nada, pelo contrário, atrapalhava a vida das plantinhas de Tia Petúnia (- Válter precisamos fazer alguma coisa as minhas plantas estão morrendo- berrava ela com as mãos no rosto como se isso fosse adiantar muita coisa e o sobrinho magricela assistia tudo da janela do seu quarto, com um certo ar de desgosto, gostaria de se livrar dali o mais rápido possível).

Harry era um menino magricela, completara seus 16 anos há algum tempo, tinha a aparência de um garoto doente, possuía cabelos negros iguais aos do pai e longos a ponto de tampar a sua visão e normalmente eles se encontravam bagunçados, um garoto anormal para os seus únicos parentes vivos, os Dursleys, pois Harry Potter era um bruxo que cursaria seu Sexto Ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, Rony e Hermione eram seus dois melhores amigos e estavam mais misteriosos que nunca, mas Harry não ligava para isso, estava ocupadíssimo pensando naquela profecia maldita, na morte de Sirius, e o melhor jeito de contar para os amigos sobre a profecia, passava longas horas desperdiçando suas férias de verão com esses pensamentos e mesmo que evitasse pensar em Rony, Hermione e Sirius, não tinha como fazer com que as férias fossem boas, pois os Dursleys os impediam disso.

Certo dia se não fosse pelo grito de tio Válter, Harry teria terminado de quebrar o abajur, mas logo foi segurado por seu "pequeno" primo, Duda Dursley, e novamente Harry fizera uma visitinha ao armário sob as escadas, não que quebrar os objetos fosse o passatempo divertido do garoto, mas seu cérebro se deslocava ligeiramente para o lado e isso acabava sendo comum, percebia algum tempo depois as burradas que cometia, mas a força era muito maior do que qualquer outro tipo de tentação.

Se saísse dali no momento em que estava nervoso e estivesse com a varinha em mãos, saíria soltando feitiços na rua, em qualquer objeto e em qualquer pessoa, mas por sorte a sua varinha estava bem guardada no seu malão no andar de cima. Agora Harry estava tentando enxergar além do teto, queria Sirius de volta, para não se sentir tão culpado pela morte do padrinho, porque todas as pessoas que ele amava tinha que ir? Por quê? Isso era injusto, ele preferia morrer no lugar do padrinho, não só preferia mas como agora sentia vontade de se entregar à um véu e ir junto com o padrinho.

As férias de verão estavam quase chegando ao fim, Harry não começara a fazer as lições (na verdade, nem pensara em começar a fazer as tarefas) que Hogwarts costumava passar para as férias de verão, sabia que mais tarde teria que enfrentar as consequências, mas o que mais dóia era de saber que se ele não tivesse dado uma de herói, Sirius estaria vivo, talvez ele até estivesse no Largo Grimmauld, não só junto com Sirius, mas com Rony e Hermione também.

O sol se escondeu mais tarde naquela dia, Harry estava sentado brincando com dois pedregulhos que se encontravam na frente da casa do nº04 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, com uma pequena varinha que roubara de uma árvore, agitava os pedregulhos, enquanto isso, umas cinco meninas na casa da frente nem se importava com o calor, muito menos com Harry, giravam de mãos dadas, feito tontas, ele também não ligava para as garotinhas, tinham apenas 7 anos cada uma e seria uma grande besteira dizer a elas o que pensava, e que pareciam um bando de idiotas rodando, mas sentia vontade de por tudo para fora, segurou. Entrou na casa dos tios, vazio, oco por dentro, Duda assistia televisão, comia pipoca sem tirar o olho da enorme tela, Petúnia e Válter haviam cortado o regime do "Dudoquinha", afinal o coitadinho tinha sofrido muito no verão anterior e o pobrezinho engordava lateralmente a cada dia que se arrastava.

Quando pisou no primeiro degrau para subir ao quarto, a escada rangeu, subiu sem dar importância, bateu a porta do quarto com muita violência sem necessidade alguma.

- Ciranda cirandinha vamos todos cirandar - escutava Harry no quarto, fechou a janela com muita violência também, estava nervoso com tudo, queria descontar em qualquer coisa de alguma forma, mas a raiva não diminuia, só aumentava.

O que Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna estariam fazendo agora? Rodando feito idiotas? "Para ficarem mais idiotas só faltavam rodar", pensou Harry sem sorrir, deitou na cama jogando todo o seu peso sobre ela, agradeceria a Melin se conseguisse parar de pensar em Sirius por cinco segundos seguidos, até mesmo nos seus sonhos.

Como a Ordem havia pedido, Harry não havia cumprido a promessa de mandar uma carta a cada três dias dizendo o que estava acontecendo ali, recebera a visita de Lupin e de Moody na sala quatro vezes para a irritação de Petúnia e de Válter. Ele só não era levado junto ao Largo Grimmauld por causa de uma maldita profecia, sabia disso.

Os tios não o tratavam mais de modo anormal, agora o tratavam bem melhor, nem olhavam na cara de Harry, a raiva que sentiam pelo que ele fizera no ano anterior, era muito maior e por isso não se falavam, mas para Harry nada mudara, nada mesmo, não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, seus pensamentos vagavam pelo corredor do Ministério.

Harry não praticara oclumência, nem nada, nem mesmo quando conseguia dormir. Sentia raiva e isso era um motivo para não praticar.

Ele havia quebrado o recorde de sujeira aquele dia, deixara o profeta Diário jogado bem ao meio da escrivaninha, comida espalhada pelo quarto, titica de coruja pelas paredes.

- Harry - chamou Petúnia entrando no quarto enxugando as duas mãos no avental florido, havia um brilho nos seus olhos, na qual Harry nunca tinha percebido em seus 16 anos de vida - Está na hora da gente conversar - pediu ela com meiguice (coisa que nunca fizera em anos) ignorando a sujeira espalhada pelo quarto - Precisamos conversar!

- Por favor eu não quero agora - respondeu Harry sem olhar para ela.

- Levante-se, vamos, Válter e Duda estão esperando lá na cozinha.

Harry levantou contra gosto, fez uma cara muito horrível, desceu resmungando, Duda e Válter se encontravam nos devidos lugares à mesa, sorriam amareladamente, pelo contrário do que Harry imaginara, ele se sentou entre a cadeira vazia de Petúnia e a cadeira ocupada por Duda.

- Bom, Harry, está na hora de contar a verdade, na qual eu sei sobre os dementadores e tudo mais.

O assunto pareceu interessante, Harry continuou parado, queria uma explicação, queria mesmo, continuou olhando para a Tia, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Então, tudo começou quando...


	2. Segredos de Petúnia

Capítulo 2- A verdade sobre Petúnia.

- Então tudo começou quando eu era um garotinha, Lílian e eu brincávamos de ... - uma coruja entrou voando com rispidez pela cozinha, soltou a carta das patas e não parou para esperar Harry mandar resposta, saiu logo voando pela janela sem deixar vestígios de quem a coruja pertencia.

Válter olhava Harry como se aquilo fosse um extremo absurdo, Duda deixava escapar alguns olhares indignados querendo briga.

- Um instante - disse Harry calmamente abrindo o envelope que caíra na sua frente, Válter tentava se controlar, estava vermelho igual um pimentão, enrolava os bigodes com os dedos, Duda olhava o pai e logo em seguida a mãe, querendo um início de uma briga contra Harry, o garoto tinha certeza que se não fosse pela presença da Tia Petúnia, uma briga surgiria ali.

Harry abriu o envelope, havia três cartas uma anexada na outra, seus olhos brilharam de saudades de Hogwarts, as tintas verdes mostravam nitidamente a franja de Harry tampando sua visão, então agitou a cabeça para a esquerda e para a direita rapidamente, e agora ele podia ler as cartas normalmente, seu coração saltou ao ler o final da primeira carta.

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts___

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore__  
__(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos) ___

_Prezado Sr. Potter,___

_Estamos mandando uma carta para avisar que o início do ano letivo está próximo. O senhor deverá embarcar no trem na plataforma 93/4 no dia 1º de Setembro como sempre, não se esqueça de comparecer a estação King´s Cross, se preciso alugue uma coruja-despertador para não perder o horário. Segue em anexo a lista de livros que os alunos do sexto ano deverão estar utilizando (de acordo com seus resultados nos testes dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia). E, como o senhor há pouco prestou os exames dos N.O.M.'s, está em anexo, também, o seu desempenho nos testes, prossiga e boa sorte, espero que você tenha obtido o tanto de N.O.M´s que precisava.___

_Atenciosamente __  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
__Diretora Substituta,__  
__da escola de Magia e Bruxaria chamada Hogwarts. _

Harry respirou fundo após ler essa carta, em menos de alguns segundos estaria vendo as notas que recebera nos N.O.M´s, a primeira carta fora deixada de lado, mas não tardou a ficar ali por mais tempo, a curiosidade de Tia Petúnia fora muito maior do que a tentação, ela lia a primeira carta que Harry recebera, enquanto o garoto respirava novamente fundo para ir adiante e ver o resultado das provas que fizera no ano anterior.

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts___

_Resultados nos Níveis Ordinários em Magia___

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ... Ótimo __  
__Feitiços...Excede Expectativas__  
__Transfiguração...Excede Expectativas__  
__Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ... Aceitável __  
__Herbologia ... Excede Expectativas__  
__História da Magia ... Aceitável__  
__Adivinhação ...Passável __  
__Astronomia ...Passável__  
__Poções ... Ótimo ___

_Observações e considerações: ___

_Tendo em vista que o senhor aspira tornar-se Auror, é indispensável que curse as seguintes disciplinas: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Poções. Porém é aconselhável que curse também Herbologia, uma vez que muitas ervas são utilizadas nas aulas de Poções e ter um conhecimento básico sobre elas trará benefícios. A disciplina, porém, é opcional, e não obrigatória.__  
__Há, também, duas novas matérias obrigatórias para ingressar na Academia de Aurores que são: Força da Mente e Níveis Difíceis, uma aula que o ajudará muito futuramente e prepararão os alunos para os testes dos N.I.E.M.s. _

O garoto soltou uma exclamação, lágrimas de felicidade deslizaram lentamente pelo rosto, ele jogou a lista no centro da mesa, e as suas duas mãos se elevaram no rosto, esquecera que Sirius morrera por sua causa, esquecera de que Rony e Hermione estava misteriososo, esquecera da profecia maldita, e sorria pela primeira vez naquelas férias de verão, pensou de repente que aquela carta que recebera das notas, daria uma boa conversa com Rony e Hermione. Nem se importou com a lista de material, junto com a lista de matrículas para as novas aulas que ele ia fazer no ano seguinte.

- Bom, acho que podemos continuar? - perguntou Petúnia com um olhar intrigante ao garoto que não transmitia a mínima sensação de segurança, se bem que esse não era o seu objetivo.

A felicidade de Harry sumira como um foguete, a tristeza voltara, como fora bom aqueles minutos de felicidade, agradeceria a Melin assim que deitasse, seus cinco segundos foram realizados.

- Ok, continue por favor tia - respondeu ele amargo.

- Eu e Lílian, irmãs perfeitas, o que nos diferenciava era os olhos dela, erámos idênticas, ah! e o cabelo, bom, eu e ela, quer dizer, nós - gaguejava a Tia tentando forçar um sorriso fazendo com que sua cara ficasse bizarra, obviamente Harry ria se a conversa não fosse tão séria- brincávamos de bonecas na sala, tínhamos nossos 9 anos, quer dizer - sua tia estava trêmula - eu tinha 11 e Lílian completeria 10 dali 10 meses, ambas receberam a carta para partirem a Hogwarts.

Harry não disse mais nada, olhou para o primo que parecia estar ouvindo uma palestra, Tio Válter observava tamborilando os dedos na mesa, parecia não estar prestando atenção, mas estava.

- Fomos para Hogwarts no nosso primeiro ano, fiquei totalmente perdida, sua irmã que era mais nova que eu sabia fazer feitiços como nunca, eu... - lágrimas escapuliram dos seus olhos e ela se apoiou no braço em cima da mesa como se tivesse acabado de perder uma corrida de fórmula 1.

Duda levantou depressa da cadeira e começou acariciar os cabelos da mãe.

- Acalme-se.

Harry não soube o que fazer, ela ergueu a cabeça, Duda voltou a se sentar no seu devido lugar, Harry continuou olhando para ela, Válter continuava imóvel.

- Eu... sou um aborto Harry - disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Eu tentei, tentei, mas não conseguia, então no meu segundo ano, não conseguia fazer um feitiço comum, ok, superei, no terceiro ano, foi pior do que nunca, não podia ir a Hogsmeade, afinal, tinha que cumprir detenções por não acertar nada na Sala de Aula, então no quarto ano, fiz minha primeira amizade, além da sua mãe- Harry ouvia tudo como se fosse uma história dos três porquinhos, e comia lentamente sua unha do dedão de uma das mãos- Karen Lanson, ela me ajudava, mas era impossível, consegui chegar até o quinto ano não sei como Harry, foi quase impossível, mas repeti duas vezes, enquanto sua mãe estava no sétimo, saindo com um tal de Severus.

- SEVERUS? - perguntou Harry pulando colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa, e com um enorme baque ela caiu no chão.

- Sim Harry, Severus Snape, eles se beijaram numa quinta-feira, após a nossa aula de Poções, eu ia entrando na sala, e ela estava ao lado da porta no maior amasso.

Harry ficou imóvel, não voltou a se sentar até então, mas Petúnia interrompeu a conversa, com um gesto que ela fizera, ele pegou a cadeira novamente, colocou no seu lugar, e sentou tentando se acalmar, como sua mãe pode namorar Severus Snape? Harry tinha a nítida impressão de que seu ódio pelo professor triplicara.

- Harry, tenho uma história chocante a te dizer.

Harry ficou trêmulo, pálido.

- Algo sobre o Snape e minha mãe?

Tia Petúnia demorou 10 minutos quase para responder que sim, após Harry repetir a pergunta 5 vezes.

- Eim?

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça, mas nesse momento para a surpresa de todos, ela abandonou a cozinha e subiu as escadas correndo, Harry teve vontade de ir atrás, mas estava pensando no que poderia ter acontecido entre Snape e Lílian, talvez perdido a virgindade? Se isso fosse, Harry odiaria a sua mãe pelo resto da vida, mas então pensou em uma teoria pior, será que ele era filho de Severus? Se fosse, todo mundo tinha mentido até agora dizendo que ele era realmente parecido com Tiago, mas Harry o ano passado pode comprovar isso, era parecidíssimo com Tiago, as teorias rodavam na cabeça de Harry, então abandonou a cozinha atrás de Petúnia, foi até o quarto dela.

- TIA ABRA ESSA PORTA, EU TENHO DIREITO DE SABER, PRECISO SABER! - dizia aos berros socando a porta, atraindo atenção de alguns vizinhos curiosos que evidentemente estariam sem o que fazer.

- Dumbledore, Harry, ele vai te contar tudo, ele vai falar tudo, agora pare de bater.

Harry ia arrombar a porta, mas foi segurado por Duda e Válter que trancaram-o no armário.

- Maldita hora que Sirius morreu - berrou ele infeliz chutando a porta do armário sob as escadas, forçando para não derramar lágrimas.

O que poderia ser? Teorias rodavam na cabeça de Harry.


	3. Convite

Capítulo 3 - Convite

Harry passou os quatro dias seguintes trancado no seu quarto no andar de cima, ele não ouvia um ruído se quer de Petúnia, será que tinha tirado férias? Foi viajar? Ah, deixa ela em paz, uma surpresa inédita chegou naquela manhã de Domingo, uma coruja misteriosa estava voando dentro do quarto, ele ainda dormia num sono profundo, logo sentiu um pergaminho encostar levemente no rosto, acordou assustado, pulou da cama o mais depressa que pode, viu a carta no chão, ao passar de uns vinte segundos ele entendeu o que acontecera, percebeu a letra caprichosa de Hermione, e abriu a carta imediatamente.

_Querido Amigo Harry,___

_Estou escrevendo novamente, para dizer que Luna e Gina hoje estão chegando de viagem hoje, bom gostaria de fazer um convite a você, o mesmo que fiz para Rony, Luna e Gina, que tal vocês passarem o resto das férias de verão aqui em casa? Sabe, antes eu me queixava que a minha casa era pequena, mas agora nos mudamos para o centro da cidade, a minha casa é praticamente duas vezes maior do que a anterior, faltam alguns movéis é claro, e a biblioteca que eu pedi como presente de aniversário e natal dos próximos anos, bom vale a pena né? Tem livros da Armada de Dumbledore, e outros.___

_Espero uma resposta, se for preciso mande uma carta agora mesmo para que o Sr. Weasley vá buscá-lo, o Rony me mandou uma carta dizendo que se possível ele até ia,___

_Beijos e Abraços,__  
__de sua amiga,__  
__Hermione Granger. _

Harry finalizou a carta com um suspiro, a proposta era muito boa, esqueceria Sirius um pouco, reveria novamente os dois melhores amigos, se divertiria com eles, inclusive veria também Gina e Luna que com toda certeza teriam novidades para contar sobre a viagem que fizeram.

Harry dobrou a carta contra o peito, olhou pela janela, era quase onze horas da manhã e a garotada já rodopiava no jardim da frente, Harry sentiu duas lágrimas caírem, uma de cada lado, não sabia o porquê, talvez fosse por ter pensado em Rony e Hermione sorrindo e ele ali, no maior tédio de toda sua vida, rapidamente dirigiu ao guarda-roupa, escreveu o mais rápido possível para os amigos, dizendo que adoraria visitá-los só precisava de alguém para vir buscá-lo.

Harry foi muito grosso com Edwinges antes dela partir, com vários piados ela levantou as asas e saiu voando pelo céu azul sem nuvens.

Não tardou em menos de dois dias para resposta chegar, Harry precisava estar com o malão pronto, dali algumas horas, não demorou muito para suas malas estarem no Hall da casa dos Dursleys. 

- O que é isso? - perguntou Válter querendo uma resposta, esticando os dois olhinhos por cima da cabeça de Harry.

Harry acabara de conferir mais uma vez se o malão estava fechado, levantou a cabeça para o tio.

- Estou indo embora - disse com um pouco de grosseria na voz.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta.

- Pede para essa gentinha ir logo, não quero esse pessoal sujando minha casa, agora não temos mais a sua tia para limpar, ela foi viajar.

Já imaginava, falou Harry para si mesmo ignorando o comentário de Tio Válter, não tardou para a campainha soar, ele abriu a porta com rispidez, não era Rony, nem Gina, nem Hermione e muito menos alguém da família Weasley, Lupin e Tonks estavam parados na porta.

- Harry, por que não está escrevendo para a Ordem? - Lupin tinha uma expressão séria e cansada no rosto como se não dormisse há dias, ainda usava as vestes rasgadas e segurava alguma coisa sem importância nas mãos.

Harry resmungou qualquer coisa que eles não escutaram.

- Ficamos preocupados sabia? - disse Tonks com as mãos na cintura, Harry nem percebera que o cabelo dela estava ruivo, do mesmo tom dos Weasleys.

- Bom, o Rony já vem vindo me pegar.

- O Sr. Weasley escreveu essa manhã pra gente, Harry, você devia ter nos avisado- e percebeu que os olhinhos gordos de Tio Válter espiavam tudo de lá de cima.

- Me deixa em paz - respondeu ele furioso sendo grosso com os amigos da Ordem e tentando fechar a porta, mas Lupin impediu colocando o pé entre a porta e o batente - Eu não aguento mais essa vida.

- Acalme-se Harry, viemos para te ajudar, pensávamos que estivesse algo acontecido, e ...

- Não, nada aconteceu eu estou bem - respondeu secamente sem encará-los.

- Ok, ok, então já vamos né Lupin? - perguntou Tonks puxando as vestes de Lupin para fora.

- Espera, eu tenho um assunto a tratar com o Harry, a sós- disse ele apontando para si próprio e para Harry.

- Tem? - perguntou Tonks com os olhinhos esticados, e Lupin soltou um olhar de censura - Ok, estou esperando lá na frente, mas não demore.

- Ok - e seguiu com os olhos Tonks deixar a porta - Olha Harry é o seguinte, estava mais do que na hora da gente falar sobre a fortuna do seu padrinho, você sabe é o único herdeiro... 

- Eu não quero nada que venha do meu padrinho, não que eu não goste dele, eu gostava, mas a vida dele não me pertence, fique com vocês, eu não quero - disse imaginando mais ou menos o que Lupin queria dizer.

- Acalme-se, está nervoso, vai se arrepender mais tar... - dizia ele calmamente apoiando suas mãos nos ombros de Harry.

- Eu não quero, pronto e acabou! - cortou Harry com grosseria dando um passo para trás.

- Ok, assine aqui então, para que nós possamos continuar com a Ordem no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, e para que a conta de Gringotes dele venha a ser nossa.

- Ok, me dá uma pena.

Lupin tirou das vestes dois pergaminhos velhos e sussurados, puxou um tinteiro, e uma pena, deixou tudo sobre o amparador do hall.

Harry pegou a pena abriu o tinteiro, molhou a pena lá, e assinou os dois papéis.

- Pronto! - respondeu devolvendo o papel.

- Vai se arrepender Harry, se eu fosse você ficaria com você a conta dele, mas... Adeus - apertou a mão de Harry e foi até a porta - Se precisar de algo é só mandar uma carta, saberemos onde te encontrar - piscou.

Na saída para fora da casa dos Dursleys o tinteiro caiu no chão espatifando e sujando todo o tapete da entrada, a Sra. Weasley esbarra nele.

- Molly! - berrou Lupin surpreso.

- Remus - disse ela jogando os braços gordos e redondos em volta do velho lobisomem, como se ele fosse uma criança.

Harry foi pegando a gaiola o malão e a vassoura e foi indo até a porta.

- Harry, querido, que bom que vocês está bem - beijou a testa do garoto, e abraçou com tanta força que aquele abraço se lembrava o de Hagrid, para Harry era como se estivesse abrançando o sofá dos Dursleys e para ela era como se tivesse abraçando uma árvore plantada há 10 anos atrás.

- Bom, vamos, Rony e a Gina estão lá no carro esperando por vocês, espere, oh, eu ajudo - e pegou o malão do garoto.

Os dois saíram pela rua, Harry não deparou com carro algum, foi seguindo a Sra. Weasley, dobrou a esquina, e quase no final do quarteirão avistou Arthur com o braço apoiado em cima do carro lendo o Profeta Diário, Harry soube distinguir os cabelos ruivos de Gina no banco de trás, Rony estava sentado no porta-malas, mas ao ver Harry pulou de lá e começou andar na frente dele.

- Como vai, cára? - perguntou apertando a mão dele, enquanto ele deixava a gaiola no chão para apertar a mão do Rony - Eu ajudo - e pegou a gaiola.

Deixaram tudo no porta-malas, Harry cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley, e entrou no carro, deparou com Gina, seu estômago deu uma reviravolta, estava com o cabelo mais curto do que o normal, um pouco acima dos ombros, lisos como normalmente, e ela estava mais bronzeada do que de costume.

- Olá Gina.

- Olá Harry - disse ela dando espaço suficiente para o Harry e o Rony sentarem.

- Como vão as férias?

- Não muito boas - respondeu se ajeitando no carro sabendo que a palavra certa seria "péssimas" - E como estão as suas?

- Estive viajando com Luna, agora ela está com os pais dela - e ao falar isso, fechou o livro que estava nas mãos - Posso fazer outra pergunta?

- Quantas quiser - respondeu Harry corado e o carro já estava andando a caminho de um lugar afastado da cidade.

- Você também vai para a casa da Hermione né?

- Vou sim, você vai também? Vai ser divertido... Vamos sim!

Coraram, mas Harry não percebeu que ela havia corado, afinal estava muito bem bronzeada.

- Vou - respondeu meigamente.

O Sr. Weasley tinha atravessado um terreno baldio, e foi aprofundando mais nele, logo Harry percebeu que tinha uma estrada de terra mais a baixo, o caminho dava em uma pequena casinha, mas era um lugar muito distante e afastado.

- E o que andou fazendo além disso nas férias, Gina? - perguntou Harry enquanto a Sra. Weasley fazia algumas cruzadinhas no Profeta Diário que o marido largara ali do lado, e Rony brincava com Píchi que sobrevoava o teto do carro.

- Ah, bem divertidas, eu e a Luna vimos vários jogadores famosos de Quadribol - Harry olhou no mesmo instante para Rony, que se encontrava vermelho de inveja - Peguei autográfo de diversos jogadores, inclusive do Vitinho! - disse ela fazendo biquinho.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada e Rony resmungou alguma coisa inaudível, apenas ouviu "não teve graça".

- Você fez aquilo para me irritar, aquela assinatura não é do Vítor Krum, eu sei muito bem qual é a assinatura dele.

- Ah, ok, só fiz uma brincadeira - cortou Gina voltando a contar os detalhes da viagem para Harry.

Quando estavam descendo a estradinha de terra, a Sra Weasley meteu a mão no botão de invisbilidade, e o Sr. Weasley puxou a alavanca para levantarem vôo, era um carro igual ao Ford Anglia na qual Harry viajara com Rony há alguns anos atrás.

- Como vão Fred e Jorge?

A Sra. Weasley mudou de assunto instantaneamente, fazendo com que Harry deduzisse a resposta.

- Qual é o ingrediente mais difícil para se fazer a Poção Animaga? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley com a caneta na boca, fingindo estar com dúvida.

Harry olhou para Rony procurando resposta, mas não soube responde, então Gina gentilmente tirou as costas do banco e encostou a cabeça atrás do banco na qual seu pai estava dirigindo.

- Que tal os poros da Lua?

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao passarem as nuvens, então acima delas havia um enorme Sol que chegava queimar as costas, então Harry fechou o olho rapidamente pois um reflexo o estava incomodando, era tipo de um reflexo, e não se enganou, um reflexo que vinha da aliança de Gina estava ao lado do dedo médio na mão direita, Harry sentiu novamente o estômago dar uma reviravolta só não soube se foi por saber que Gina estava mais firme com Dino Thomas ou se foi por aterrissarem em frente a Toca.


	4. Casa dos Grangers

Casa dos Grangers.  
Capítulo 4.

Harry se levantou o mais depressa que pode, pegou o malão, enquanto a Sra. Weasley pegava sua gaiola, e Rony sua vassoura, admirando-a.

- Como vai o pessoal da Ordem? - perguntou Harry para o Sr. Weasley antes de entrar na Toca.

O Sr. Weasley puxou a varinha apontou para a porta, murmurou algumas palavras mágicas e ela se abriu depois de alguns segundos.

- Vai bem - respondeu secamente preocupado com outra coisa, provavelmente alguma coisa sobre o Ministério.

Harry foi arrastando o malão em direção a Sala, quando foi depositar o malão em cima do sofá a Sra. Weasley o impediu.

- Harry, por favor, né querido? Rony, leve ele para o seu quarto.

Harry sorriu sem graça, super corado, puxou o malão para perto de si, e subiu atrás de Rony, fingindo não saber o caminho, e Gina atrás com um livro rosa nas mãos, mas não lia, prestava atenção em Harry e Rony.

Rony abriu a porta depositou a vassoura em cima da cama, e o malão de Harry ao lado, para a surpresa dos dois, Gina entrou junto no quarto, e sentou na cama de Rony.

- Ei maninha dá um tempo, eu e o Harry precisamos conversar.

Harry que encarava a paisagem lá fora se virou para ver qual seria a resposta de Gina mas ela não se mexeu, continuou olhando para o Rony com uma cara de Ei, eu cresci , me deixe ficar, e continuou parada fitando o seu irmão, até então olhou para Harry, que a observava em silêncio.

- Ok, estou indo - disse ela abrindo a porta e saindo lentamente.

«« Não Gina, fique - ela olhou para ele com um sorriso agradável, abraçou ele, apertando com muita força.  
- Obrigada... - disse pulando no pescoço do garoto enquanto ele a rodava no ar, ambos estavam sorridentes e felizes deixando Rony abobadamente no quarto.»»

- Harry - chamou Rony pela terceira vez.

- Ah, desculpa - murmurou agitando a cabeça e voltando à vida real, Gina não estava mais no quarto, tinha saído e deixado a porta encostada, como Rony desejara - Então, quantos N.O.M's?

- Fui bem em apenas cinco! - murmurou chateado jogando o corpo na cama que rangeu a tábua - Decidi largar os estudos, e jogar quadribol. É o melhor que posso fazer.

- Não Rony, você não pode desistir assim, tão fácil. Sua mãe sabe disso?

- Nem sonha, se soubesse eu já estaria enterrado - brincou ainda sério.

Harry soltou uma risadinha abafada.

- Desculpa rir.

- Ok! Todos esses dias de férias, estive treinando Quadribol, estou me saindo um ótimo goleiro.

- Que bom- sorriu Harry- espero que tenha notícias do novo Capitão do Time.

- Não tenho - respondeu desanimado ainda mantendo um tom falso na voz.

- Ah, legal - murmurou forçando um riso super amarelado.

- Eu esperava que fosse você, mas me lembrei que você saiu do Time, Gina também e...

Harry virou as costas chateado.

- Logo, logo o resultado vai chegar - respondeu forçando um sorriso nada agradável, balançando a cabeça.

E confiante nessas palavras Rony sorriu.

* * *

O dia não podia ter sido melhor, exceto se Hermione tivesse junto, Dino Thomas foi visitar a toca, Harry passou a tarde conversando com a Sra. Weasley e com a Gina sobre a Ordem, enquanto Dino e Rony jogaram a tarde inteira Xadrez de Bruxo.

- Como vão Fred e Jorge?- perguntou Harry novamente e se aproximando de Rony e de Dino se intrometendo na partida.

- Um pouco mal, sabe, estão começando agora- disse Rony sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro, mordiscou fracamente a língua (Torre na A6).

- Ah, que pena - lamentou Harry.

- Mas eles vão melhorar - intrometeu Dino - Esses dias eu passei lá, nossa, é a melhor loja do Beco, simplesmente gastei toda minha mesada de galeões lá. Papai ficou hilário!

Harry sorriu.

- Então Rony, quando vamos para a casa de Hermione?

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, ela mandou uma carta, está esperando a gente lá, às 20 horas.

- Vamos como?

- Pó de flu, xeque mate - Rony ganhara pela décima vez de Dino.

- Enjoei, você não me deixa ganhar - murmurou chateado - Acho que já vou. Preciso ajudar os meus pais na construção... Sabe, estão construindo uma casa na praia!

- Está cedo, fica mais querido - disse Molly que estava ouvindo a conversa da cozinha, Gina se aproximava, descendo das escadas.

Dino coçou a cabeça, abraçou Gina e deu um selinho nela, logo em seguida deu tchau a todos e disse que precisava realmente ir embora, e assim, o fez.

Às vinte horas da noite estavam todos reunidos na sala, sonolentos ainda com a comida pesada da Sra. Weasley no estômago.

- Adeus filhotes, alimentem-se - disse ela abraçando Rony e Gina parecendo quebrar as costelas - Adeus Harry - Rony e Gina seguraram Harry um em cada braço para que ele não fosse parar no chão. Nessa época de guerra, ela se tornava mais sentimental.

- Bom, até mais - despediu quando os três se apertavam em volta da lareira.

Harry, Rony e Gina junto meteram as mãos naquele pote gigante cheio de pó de flu.

- Casa da Hermione Jane Granger! - e jogaram o pó nos pés.

Tudo rodopiava a volta deles, não era um meio de transporte nada legal para Harry, seus olhos se fecharam pesadamente, tudo foi ficando muito escuro e um baque violento nas costas, pelo menos havia batido em algo reto, sentiu seu corpo deslizar por um tubo, e seus pés foram parar embaixo de algum lugar pesado, bateu a cabeça contra alguma coisa dura o que parecia ser o chão de algum lugar, e seus olhos abriram assustados, a claridade quase o cegou, havia umas seis pessoas olhando em sua direção, preocupados, um homem com uma roupa branca tomava à frente, enquanto Harry tentava reconhecer os demais de cabelos laranjas.

- Harry... - sentiu várias mãos e braços depositarem ele no sofá.

Atordoado, ele deu algumas piscadas e apoiou os braços no sofá para se levantar.

- Obrigado Sr. Granger - disse ainda sem certeza se ele realmente era o Sr. Granger, viu Hermione ao seu lado sorrindo, sorriso estava bem diferente, colorido, pensou Harry estranhamente, estava mais alta do que o normal, logo atrás Luna aparecera na lareira, super preocupada, Harry se levantou.

- Pelo visto você não sabe usar a lareira - sorria um homem com ombros enormes, na qual Harry pensava que fosse o Sr. Granger.

Harry cumprimentou todos.

- Hermione, leve-os para o quarto que preparemos.

Hermione sorriu, Harry então percebeu a diferença do sorriso de algumas semanas atrás, Hermione estava usando um aparelho cor-de-rosa choque.

- Gostou? - perguntou ela mostrando sorriso- Sim, parece simpática - disse gozando dela.

- Isso significa que eu não sou simpática? - perguntou fazendo cara de espanto.

- Não, brincadeira, Mione! Tia Petúnia também usou aparelho até os meus 9 anos de idade - então se lembrou de Snape e Lílian, aquilo ainda alfinetava sua cabeça.

Harry nem se tocara como a casa de Hermione era simples, e normal, tinha uns 5 quartos, 4 deles eram suítes, 6 banheiros contando com as suítes, e vários cômodos pequenos.

- Chegamos, quarto dos meninos - disse ela abrindo a porta - Gina e Luna, vocês dormiram no meu quarto comigo - Hermione estava com a voz um pouco diferente, talvez fosse efeito do aparelho.

- Boa noite - despediram as garotas carregando suas malas.

- Ah, Hermione... - disse ele e no mesmo instante falou - Ah deixa pra lá, boa noite meninas - disse ele antes de entrar no pequeno quarto com duas camas de solteiro espalhadas em cada canto, e um pequeno guarda-roupa na frente das camas, uma televisão de 20 polegadas em cima dele, e um ventilador de teto, e ao lado da cama um criado-mudo, o banheiro era um dos mais bonitos que Harry já visitara.

Harry sentou na cama olhando para a cama de Rony, contou tudo a ele sobre Severus e Lílian.

- Você está mesmo achando que é filho de Snape? Harry, nunca, você é a cara do seu pai.

- Você nunca viu meu pai, Rony!

- Mas pelo que ouço falar.

- As pessoas mentem! Já mentira para mim outras vezes! - retrucou - Mas eu vou descobrir a verdade, nem que tenha que empurrar Snape de um penhasco para descobrir a verdade.

Harry tentou dormir, mas era inútil, seu cérebro trabalha em alta velocidade, trabalhava demais, pensava em teorias, ao mesmo tempo no ''desmaio'' que tivera ao chegar na casa dos Grangers.


	5. Revelação

Capítulo 5  
Revelação.

O sol iluminava os pés dos garotos, a cortina que se encontrava metade aberta deixavam os raios de sol invadirem as janelas daquele cômodo, Harry se levantou por volta das 8 e meia da manhã, notou isso no relógio que estava pregado no centro do quarto, contemplou Rony ao seu lado roncava normalmente, se levantou na ponta do pé para não acordar o seu amigo, escovou os dentes e fez o que faz diariamente, quando voltou ficou surpreso de ver Rony todos arrumado.

- Dia´- cumprimentou- Já troquei o pijama- respondeu sorrindo.

- Dia´- respondeu educamente - Ok, entre no banheiro, enquanto isso vou me trocar.

Enquanto Rony cantarolava desengonçadamente enquanto escovava os dentes, ele se arrumou, assim que Rony saiu do banheiro ele tinha acabado de encaixar os sapatos, sorriu normalmente.

- Vamos descer? Estou morrendo de fome - disse massageando a barriga ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma cara desgostosa.

"Normal" pensou Harry sorrindo por dentro e voltando sua atenção para os sapatos.

- Seríamos melhor esperar Hermione, não acha? Seria legal dar uma boa impressão aos pais dela.

- Ah, sim, claro, mas e se ela demorar?

Harry revirou o malão a procura de alguma coisa, não tardou para achar um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, entregou para o Rony.

- Coma a vontade.

Rony amarrou a cara e parecendo o mais educado possível rejeitou o pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, Harry sabia muito bem o porquê, ele contara no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

"- Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer todos os sabores. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e a laranja, mas também espinafre, fígado e bucho. Jorge achou que sentiu gosto de bicho-papão uma vez."

Harry se lembrava perfeitamente disso, seu peito se contorceu de saudades, era tão bom ser criança, mas a sua nuvem de pensamentos sumiu por causa de uma batida que vinha da porta, uma batida suave. 

- Já vai - repetiu Rony indo até lá e abrindo - Dia Mione, Dia Luna, Dia Maninha.

- Dia - responderam elas numa única voz.

Ficaram conversando um tempão, enquanto Hermione explicava que à noite eles iriam visitar uma boate, e explicava como se comportarem como uns trouxas, Gina soltava gargalhadas a cada travessura que ela contava, enquanto Rony fazia uma cara de incerteza para Harry, Hermione estava bem mais humorada do que antigamente, até parecia outra garota, além daquela chatinha que vivia implicando por não terem feito os deveres.

- Bom vamos descer, gente, mamãe já deve ter colocado o café da manhã na mesa.

Desceram uma escada que Harry não tinha notado a existência dela na noite anterior e logo estavam na cozinha que não era tão grande como Harry imaginava, era do mesmo tamanho que a dos Dursleys, sentaram confortavelmente apertados e tomaram um delicioso café da manhã.

- Ah, Rony, coma direito - sussurrou Gina às cotoveladas nas costas do irmão.

Após diversas gargalhadas terminaram de tomar o café da manhã.

- Gente, vamos subir, papai me presenteou com um video game super legal - então ela contou o motivo na qual ganhara o presente, foi por ter ido super bem nos N.O.M´s.

- Pensei que seus pais não gostassem de você ser bruxa - respondeu Harry animadamente no quarto de Hermione, enquanto Rony e Luna jogavam, Gina observava tudo como se tudo fosse mágico.

- Na verdade eles não acharam uma boa idéia no começo, mas acabaram se acost...

- Ah! Hermione! - berrou sua mãe lá embaixo.

- Já volto gente - e abandonou o quarto correndo.

- Vou ao banheiro - disse Harry indo até a porta.

Após se aliviar, lavou as mãos, encarou sua imagem no espelho, jogou o cabelo para o lado com um pouco de água e saiu do banheiro, então escutou uma voz.

- Filha, eu e seu pai, você sabe, a festa vai ser hoje à noite - dizia a Sra. Granger suavemente - A festa minha e do seu pai, mas vai ser lá naquela boate, aqui pertinho, sabe a Bloom? Não sei se você deve ter frequentado, já que passa maior parte do tempo "naquela" escola.

Harry não escutou Hermione responder, mas já imaginou que ela tinha respondido com um simples agito de cabeça.

- Então até à meia noite vai ser um baile com músicas românticas para casais, apartir desse horário vai começar a agitação, mas você não vai precisar ir com um de seus amiguinhos, então olha, imaginamos, seu amigo... Tony né?

- Rony! - corrigiu Hermione super empolgada pelo tom de voz.

- Ah, é, Rony, ele mesmo, acho que ele vai com aquela garotinha de cabelos louros a Lua...

- Luna! - corrigiu Hermione ainda aos pulos.

- Isso - repetiu ela agradecida - Rony vai com a Luna, e o seu amigo... Ai peraí, deixa eu lembrar.

- O Harry?

- Obrigada, então, o Harry, talvez ele vá com a Giovana.

- Gina! - corrigiu novamente Hermione.

- É, sei lá, Gina, isso mesmo, o Harry vai com ela, então - a Sra. Granger trocou olhares com o Sr. Granger e voltaram a olhar para Hermione.

- Resolvemos chamar...

- ... aquele seu amigo...

- ... filho da minha secretária...

- ... para ir com você.

- O Léo? - perguntou ela se levantando com violência, Harry escutou com estrondo a cadeira cair no chão.

- Acalme-se filhinha, ele é só um amigo.

- Mas eu não quero ir com Léo, e a namorada dele?

- Hermione Granger - a Sra. Granger aumentara o tom de voz e estava socando a mesa - Ele largou da namorada dele para ficar com você, e você vai com ele, nem que a gente te amarre, vocês vão dançar juntos.

Harry escutou gemidos e correu para o quarto não fingindo nada supreso, dois minutos depois Hermione entrou no quarto chorando.

- Hermione? - fez-se de surpreso consolando a amiga - Que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Vem, vamos lá no meu quarto, a gente vai poder conversar melhor.

Harry com as pontinhas do dedo puxou as mãos de Hermione e foram para do quarto dela e foram para o quarto de Harry e do Rony.

- Eu ... por pura coincidência ... escutei... tudo... desculpa, não foi a minha intenção.

- Ok, não foi nada, ah! Harry... eu não queria ir com o Léo.

- Você não gosta dele?

- A gente estudou junto na primeira e segunda série no colégio de trouxas, eu era apaixonada por ele, e confesso que ele é super lindo, mas eu não quero ir com ele.

Harry continuou fitando os sapatos, tristemente.

- Mas é só uma noite.

- Mas eu não o suporto - disse quase aos gritos - Tudo bem que eu passei metade do verão cuidando do irmão dele enquanto a mãe dele ia se divertir, ele tentou me beijar diversas vezes - e baixou a cabeça - Até mesmo à força.

Harry deu um passo a frente, assustado.

- E você deixou?

- Eu dei um soco bem no meio do rosto dele - disse ela levantando o rosto um pouco sorridente como se estivesse narrando novamente o soco que dera em Malfoy no 3º ano em Hogwarts - Entenda, eu gosto de outra pessoa.

- Rony? - perguntou Harry calmamente massageando a mão da amiga.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça para o total espanto de Harry.

- Não é do Rony?

- Não... - respondeu com as sobrancelhas esticadas, em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Então de quem é?

Ela não respondeu, Harry achou que fosse uma pergunta meio óbvia, era lógico, sabia quem era, Vítor Krum, com toda certeza.

- Vítor? - perguntou ingênuo. Não sabia muito bem o porquê mas estava curioso

- Não - respondeu ela com sinceridade.

Harry agitou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer, quem será ? As únicas suspeitas que tinha, acabaram de ser confirmadas, mas confirmadas de que não era a verdade, ficou perplexo, olhando para as mãos macias da garota, as unhas de Hermione estavam um tanto grande e maior do que o normal.

- Você poderia me contar de quem é então? - a curiosidade o alfinetava.

Foram vários minutos de silêncio e Hermione derramando lágrimas e lágrimas, e os dedos de Harry estavam ficando cansados de limparem o rosto dela, Gina, Luna e Rony apareceram, mas ela pediu aos três que saíssem e que não tinha terminado de falar com Harry.

- Você não suspeita mesmo de quem eu gosto? - perguntou ela olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

Ele tentou disfarçar olhando para os quadros atrás dela, mas sabia que ela estava olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não mesmo. Não faço idéia! - respondeu com sinceridade, longe da hipótese dela dizer "esse alguém é você".

Sorriu e perguntou novamente.

- Você poderia me falar?

Mais dois minutos de silêncio e lágrimas foram o suficiente para ela falar.

- Ai, é tão difícil de dizer isso, mas acho que você já percebeu, estou tentando ser uma garota normal, não quero mais ser aquela mesma garota de sempre, que fica o dia inteiro estudando, pois estou tentando conquistar a pessoa que me apaixonei enquanto usava o vira-tempos.

O cérebro de Harry parecia ter parado de funcionar ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago rodopiava divertidamente na sua barriga, sentia cócegas, e um formigamento enorme nos pés, principalmente no dedão, sorriu amareladamente, a única pessoa com quem ela usara o Vira-Tempos fora Harry, há 3 anos atrás, ele engoliu seco, reuniu forças novamente para perguntar quem era essa tal pessoa.

- Quem é essa pessoa? Sirius? Não! - perguntou se fazendo de idiota sentindo a informação lhe atingiu como um raio.

- Sirius usou o Vira-Tempos comigo? - respondeu grossa.

Não tinha como disfarçar, agora ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia da verdade, tinha que ser extremamente idiota para não saber, sem alternativa ele perguntou.

- Mas... você e Rony tiveram um ataque de ciúmes no Baile de Inverno... lembra?

- Ciúmes? Francamente! - disse ela se levantando para longe dele - Se você tivesse dito primeiro...

" Hermione você não devia ir com ninguém, e sim com seus amigos, eu, e o Rony"

- ... eu teria desistido do convite de Vítor no outro instante, e teria ido com você, mas você ficou quieto, esperando Rony tomar iniciativa e dizer, foi o momento mais indesejável daquele ano.

Ele não soube sorrir, muito menos fazer cara de infeliz.

- Mas... eu sempre pensei que...

- Dos meu dez a treze anos, eu realmente amei Rony, mas depois no vira-tempos, vi que você era alguém melhor que ele, tentei te passar ciúmes - ela corou - Com Vítor, que raiva! Você nem deu moral, e se você pensa que você e Rony brigaram por causa do Torneio Tribuxo, está totalmente enganado, na verdade vocês brigaram sabe por quê? - ele fez que não com a cabeça - Porque antes da Seleção das Casas eu perguntei de quem você era afim, e se você era afim de mim, então ele percebeu que eu gostava de você, mas ele inventou outra desculpa, vocês brigaram, então percebi que você estava infeliz sem a amizade dele, e implorei para ele voltar a falar com você, custou, mas voltaram a se falar, será que você entende o que eu sinto? Você é o meu melhor amigo e eu não quero te perder! - lágrimas escorreram desesperadamente, Harry correu até ela colocou suas mãos no rosto dela para enxugar, mas ela colocou as mãos nos seus pulsos e empurrou para longe - Não me toque!

Ele ficou super assustado, não soube reagir.

- Você... está brigando comigo?

- Não, mas eu não quero que você limpe minhas lágrimas, quero que você veja que eu sofri.

- Eu já vi bastante Hermione... eu realmente lamento, fui tapado por não perceber, mas estou arrependido.

"Ei" uma vozinha disse na sua cabeça "Você está arrependido? Isso significa que você está afim dela". 

- Não - repetiu ele mentalmente - Ela é só minha amiga, eu já estou acordando...

Estava errado, aquilo era real, bem real.

- Ah, Hermione, desculpa vai... vamos voltar... antes que eles estranhem a nossa demora.

- Fique, não terminei - pediu ela educamente ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Será que eles deviam se beijar? Será que ele devia beijar ela? Ou ela beijar ele? Era o momento certo? Preferiu não reagir, continuou imóvel escutando - Eu queria ir ao Baile é com você, quer dizer, eu vou com você.

Ficaram extremamente vermelhos.

- Se você aceitar, é claro, depois dis...

- Sim, eu aceito! - cortou ele super empolgado, e se aproximaram lentamente para um beijo.

- Harry, pára - disse Hermione colocando a mão no peitoral do garoto - Eu não beijei ninguém, talvez, eu não esteja preparada para isso!

- Isso não será mais problema - e tomou iniciativa para beijá-la, deslizou as mãos para o quadril da garota, e seus corpos se fundiram em um só.


	6. Shopping

Capítulo 6  
Shopping. 

O beijo, na verdade, não aconteceu naquele momento, fora interrompido por uma leve batida na porta o que fez Harry e Hermione se distanciarem assustados, então ele jogou seu peso todo em cima da sua cama, enquanto Hermione foi abrir a porta, a figura de Luna e Gina sorridentes apareceu, e Rony na ponta dos pés tentando espiar alguma coisa por cima do ombro.

- Vamos voltar?- perguntou Rony todo empolgado passando no meio das duas e indo se jogar em outro colchão vazio, obviamente era para atrapalhar a conversa de Harry e Hermione, enquanto Gina e Luna ficaram na porta dando risadinhas sem graças, tentando encobrir o irmão fazendo palhaçada.

- Já acabaram? - interrompeu Gina olhando de esguelha para o seu irmão que estava folgado na cama.

Hermione arreganhou mais a porta para que elas entrassem, ao invés de chamá-las para isso, respondeu com um gesto com a cabeça indicando para elas entrarem.

- Estamos atrapalhando? – perguntaram óbvias.

- Não - respondeu Harry com rispidez soltando um suspiro.

Naquele momento um pensamento surgiu rapidamente na cabeça de Harry "será que ele (Rony) sabia de alguma coisa ou suspeitava, pelo menos?".

Sentiu-se culpado por um momento e decidiu que era melhor fazer uma expressão de felicidade, assim, aparentaria que não estava atrapalhando nada, dando o ar de inocência.

- Ah, gente, eu preciso dar um comunicado - disse Hermione brincando com os dedos que se encontravam neste momento acima do umbigo, olhou para eles e depois voltou a olhar para os amigos.

- Er... Bem... Vai ter um baile hoje à noite, a festa do meu pai e da minha mãe.

Todos eles soltaram algumas exclamações. Rony que brincava de dar murro nos travesseiros quase caiu da cama.

- Cada um terá de ir com um par - disse com calma como se explicasse algum tipo de regra aos amigos - Mas eu já tenho o meu - disse com rapidez vendo suas expressões assustadas.

- Ah, eu ia ... - disse Rony fazendo um gesto bobo no ar - Ah, deixa pra lá, quem vai comigo, afinal?

- Luna! - responderam Harry e Hermione no mesmo instante e trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade depois.

Rony corou intensamente até nas pontas das orelhas, Luna que observava um quadro florido no quarto parou instantaneamente e virou a cabeça com os olhos ainda mais arregalados do que o normal na direção dos dois.

- Ah, na verdade eu precisava comunicar ao papai, porque ele uma vez me comprou um vestido lindo da Terra dos Iguinhos, é fascinante a cultura deles! - Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares assustados -, Mas de qualquer forma, você aceita ir comigo, Rony?

Ele olhou para o lado procurando uma resposta para aquela situação.

- Ah! Aceito sim, é lógico - ficou extremamente vermelho.

- E eu... Com o Harry?- perguntou Gina alguns segundos depois de silêncio.

- Sim - respondeu Hermione disfarçando a tristeza - Com o Harry.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam com risadinhas no rosto.

- O Dino não vai ficar com ciúmes?- arriscou Harry.

Gina corou.

- Não, ele nem liga pra mim - e fitou os sapatos e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, mostrando mais uma vez a aliança.

Harry assentiu encolhendo os ombros.

- Com quem você vai Hermione?- perguntou Rony.

- Com um amigo meu...

- Ah! Ele é bruxo?

- Trouxa - respondeu Harry irritado chamando atenção de todos.

A manhã não durou nada para Harry, nem para Rony, e muito menos para Gina, que foram no shopping, junto com Hermione, Luna e a Sra. Granger alugarem roupas trouxas para irem ao baile à noite, tudo na conta da Sra. Granger.

- Olha Harry - disse Hermione puxando a manga de sua camiseta azul, Harry automaticamente olhou para a vitrine, sem olhar para Hermione - Combinaria em você, venha, vamos entrar e provar.

A Sra. Granger explicava calmamente para Rony, Luna e Gina como se funcionava um celular, a única que não prestava atenção era Luna, mas também fingia entender alguma coisa.

Harry e Hermione entraram na loja, uma mulher bem vestida, loura, unhas pintadas caprichosamente de vermelho sangue, tinha um sorriso branco, e um batom com a cor já sumindo, era muito bonita, não aparentava ser muito velha, tinha um sorriso conquistador, deu um bom dia aos clientes e perguntou o que eles gostariam de ver, e qual ocasião usariam a roupa.

- Uma festa - disse Harry sem pressa.

- ... um baile - disse Hermione com mais rispidez, corrigindo-o - Uma roupa bem bonita.

A mulher sumiu atrás do balcão, voltou com três tipos de gravatas, deixou sobre o balcão e sumiu atrás da porta, logo voltou com uma roupa social.

- Vista esta aqui - disse ela mostrando um terno, gravata, e a calça.

- Parece bonita Harry, vá vestir ali no provador- apontou Hermione para ele.

Harry pegou as roupas, fechou o provador e começou se vestir.

- Ah, o seu namorado gosta de que cor de gravata?

Hermione corou loucamente, sem palavras para responder.

- Namorado? Ah, namorado? Ah sim - sorriu mais vermelha - Sim... ele... ah não sei- respondeu com os pensamentos nele.

Alguns minutos de silêncio foram interrompidos por Harry que saiu extremamente maravilhoso naquelas roupas.

- Ficou lindo, extremamente gato - disse Hermione sorrindo, corada, com as mãos tampando a boca.

Harry sorriu envergonhado, achava se sentindo como se tivesse vestido como um monitor, ou como um capitão de quadribol da Grifinória, mas a roupa não tinha nada haver com a de Hogwarts, e muito menos era vermelha.

- Também adorei.

- Bom, vamos alugar essa então...

Harry sorriu.

- É, adorei.

- Vou chamar a minha mãe Harry, fique aqui.

Hermione saiu da loja deixando Harry e a vendedora a sós, ela sorriu para ele e perguntou.

- Veio com a sogra no shopping?

Harry sorriu.

- Sogra? Ela não é a minha namorada.

A mulher sorriu tentando esconder o furo que dera.

- Não? Ah... desculpe, vocês se combinam tanto, pensei que fossem.

Harry sorriu.

- Não, somos somente amigos.

Hermione voltou com a mãe e com o pessoal logo atrás, sorrindo.  
As mãos de Hermione levitaram rapidamente na boca, admirou Harry.

- Adorei, é essa mesma, olha moça, pode passar o cartão- puxou a bolsa e tirou um cartão vermelho da bolsa- vamos lá.

As duas foram até o fundo da loja, enquanto Hermione pediu que Harry fosse retirar a roupa para poder levarem em uma sacola.

- E você Rony, já escolheu? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, sim - e mostrou a sacola ao seu lado - E você Hermione?- perguntou vermelho.

- Ainda não- respondeu chateada, então fez a mesma pergunta para Luna e Gina.

- Bom, então vamos todas na mesma loja, no andar de cima tem uma loja super dez, vocês vão adorar.

- Vão indo na frente - disse Rony - Eu espero o Harry, preciso falar com ele.

Hermione sabia que não devia se intrometer, e que o assunto seria muito secreto, porém importante, e obviamente sobre ela.

- Ah!- exclamou ela extremamente corada- Ok, diga a minha mãe que eu a Gina e a Luna estamos na Stephanie Brittos.

- Digo sim pode deixar- disse ele colocando as mãos no bolso e fitando os sapatos.

Hermione enrolou o máximo que pode e saiu da loja lentamente com as amigas, nisso Harry ainda não tinha saído do provador, continuava enrolado lá.

Minutos depois a Sra. Granger voltou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Cadê as garotas?

- Foram na Stephanie Brittos - respondeu sorrindo - Pode ir na frente, eu vou esperar o Harry.

- Ok, assim que ele sair, vocês vão lá em cima, estaremos lá, ah! já paguei tudo, ele pode levar a roupa...não esqueça de avisar ela.

Assim que ela saiu não tardou 10 segundos para Harry sair do provador com os cabelos totalmente bagunçado.

- Vamos?

- Espere, eu vou colocar numa sacolinha - interrompeu a mulher trazendo e colocando tudo numa sacolinha.

Harry sorriu agradecendo, e saiu com Rony.

- Vamos subir pela escada - murmurou Harry.

- Ah, eu preciso falar com você, vamos tomar um sorvete?

- Não tenho direito trouxas.

- Ah! É mesmo... desculpa esqueci... será que a gente poderia dar uma volta?

- Claro.

Harry e Rony foram andando calmamente, sem direção alguma, então Rony ficou extremamente vermelho, puxou a manga da camiseta de Harry para debaixo da escada rolante.

- Eu preciso falar um assunto muito sério- Harry nunca vira Rony tão vermelho.

- Diga...estou aqui para ouvir você.

- Você sabe, eu sempre gostei da Hermione.

- Lógico, quem não sabe? Hogwarts inteira sabe - disse ele tentando fugir do assunto - Era só isso? Vamos.

- Não, espere - apressou Rony entrando na frente dele, fazendo Harry parar- eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte...- respondeu sorrindo falsamente.

- O que aconteceu com você e a Hermione no quarto?

Harry não soube sorrir, não soube responder, um gelo subiu até a gargante, seu coração pareceu saltar com força para fora do peito, o que ele teria que fazer agora? Mentiria? ou falaria a verdade? Estava extremamente numa saia justa.


	7. Beijo molhado

Capítulo 7  
Beijo Molhado.

Ficou extremamente vermelho por vários segundos tentando enxergar alguma coisa para desviar sua atenção, mas o cenário não colaborava, então abriu a boca para dizer uma coisa, mas algo no seu corpo contrariou, então ele respondeu logo o que veio na sua mente.

- A gente conversou... - pensou por dois segundos como se fosse um flash - Sobre o tal Leonardo. O trouxa! – explicou depressa.

- Ah, bom, e eu sou o novo diretor de Durmstrang! - disse Rony com sarcasmo virando as costas e abrindo os braços parecendo que ia abraçar alguém que viesse do céu

Harry sorriu falsamente.

- Você não acredita? - Rony olhou por cima do ombro com um olhar assassino.

Silêncio, Rony deu os ombros novamente.

- Francamente, quem ia acreditar? - perguntou Rony abobado com a atitude do seu melhor amigo, seus lábios tremiam, estavam roxos.

- Ok, ok – tinha ficado mais uma vez corado, odiava isso, odiava o calorzinho que subia em seu rosto - A gente ia se beijar, se você não tivesse atrapalhado... - Rony amarrou a cara como se fosse atacá-lo - Não, não, foi por impulso, eu juro! - acrescentou depressa.

Rony ficou vermelho até as orelhas e resmungou alguma coisa.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - murmurou baixinho tentando não gritar.

- Rony, por favor, não fique zangado, a gente quase se beijou, mas você sabe... Não sabe? Impulso! Eu não gosto da Mione! E-Eu n-nunca gostei! Você sabe!

Rony soltou um olhar de fúria para ele, fazendo se calar, atitude ridícula tentar se desculpar, por que quando as pessoas ficavam nesse clima sempre tentavam dizer alguma coisa inútil?

- Acalme-se - pediu Harry gentilmente tentando não parecer desesperado, colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Rony - Você precisa se acalmar, amigo!

Rony virou as costas e caminhou apressadamente em direção à escada rolante, Harry foi atrás.

- Desculpa, ok? Foi uma fatalidade! Acontece...

- Ah, desculpa, eu também - Rony agitou a cabeça quando a escada os levava - Estou confuso, d-desculpa mesmo, é sério, ah! Eu preciso te mostrar isso. - Rony enfiou a mão direita na calça jeans apertada, e puxou um pergaminho velho e amassado quase rasgando, e mostrou a Harry que pegou sem saber o que era, pensou por um instante que fosse os N.O.M´s.

As únicas palavras que Harry leu, foram.

_"Você foi nomeado como novo apanhador da Grifinória de acordo com a regra 1.147, de acordo com essa regra, constatamos que você é o indivíduo mais velho do Time de Quadribol e portanto o mais experiente, e não tem como você recusar esse convite, é o único do..." _.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Harry aos gritos e agitando o pergaminho chamando atenção de muita gente em volta.

- Calma! - Rony puxou o pergaminho, ofendido, então chegaram ao topo da escada - Devagar, Harry! - e guardou o pergaminho no bolso, sem cuidado, rasgando-o - Isso mesmo, sou o novo capitão do time! - murmurou pelo canto da boca enquanto passavam em frente um guardinha policial que soltou um olhar cismado em direção a eles.

- Eu sou o mais velho do time, okay? - resmungou zangado apontando para o peito estufado.

- Você foi expulso pela Umbrigde!- lembrou Rony furioso.

Harry não tinha palavras para responder, Rony tinha razão e não tinha motivos para continuar a discussão, brigaria com Rony em vão, e deixaria a situação tremendamente pavorosa para si mesmo, para Hermione e para o resto dos seus amigos em plenas férias e aproveitou o momento que estavam de frente à loja onde Hermione escolhia o seu vestido, as quatro "mulheres" vinham no encontro dos dois, conversando animadamente.

- Nossa, meu vestido é lindo, Harry - disse ela apontando para a sacola rosada que carregava, toda feliz e saltitante.

- Posso dar uma olhada? – pediu tentando dar uma espiada com as mãos circulando para dentro da sacola.

- Não, tira a mão! - e deu um tapinha fraco no seu pulso que rapidamente voltou para o seu devido lugar.

- Desculpe - murmurou corado.

Caminharam até o estacionamento do shopping em silêncio, a Sra. Granger não disse nada, e muito menos as outras garotas que nada tontas perceberam o clima entre os dois.

Quando se apertavam no carro, Hermione perguntou discretamente no ouvido de Harry.

- O que aconteceu?

- Te conto depois - respondeu no mesmo tom - Quando chegarmos na sua casa.

O trânsito não podia estar pior, parecia incrível, Harry se segurava para manter a trava na língua, mas o trânsito não ajudava, pegaram todos os sinaleiros vermelhos, exceto o primeiro ao saírem do shopping. O clima muito tenso durante todo o trajeto. A única coisa que colaborou para tanto, foi o rádio que tocava algumas músicas empolgantes, graças a Hermione que ficou controlando o rádio, ao lado da mãe.

Desceram as sacolas de roupas na garagem e depois Harry e Rony foram para o quarto e as meninas para o quarto delas.

- Rony - disse Harry tirando sua roupa da sacola e estendendo na cama para que ele mesmo pudesse apreciar - Você não está zangado, está?

- Um pouco... Cara, eu não consigo imaginar, eu sempre amei a Hermione, desde meu primeiro ano escolar... Não é justo!

- Eu sei, não fiz por mal, Rony... Mas quem disse que eu to gostando dela? A gente ia se beijar, mas seria um beijo qualquer, sem importância. Como eu disse, foi por causa do impulso!

- Ah, desculpa... E você também ficou irado, né? Só porque virei o novo Capitão de Quadribol, eu sei que você queria muito esse cargo, cara, mas você está fora do time, prometo que assim que você voltar para o time o cargo é teu.

Cheio de esperança e confiança Harry abraçou Rony com muita força, o que fez o novo capitão lembrar claramente que aqueles abraços fraternos pareciam os de Hagrid.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto o mais silenciosamente que pode, não deixou de soltar um risinho, não quis atrapalhar, mas de todo modo atrapalhou, tentou consertar aquilo tudo, saindo e fechando a porta, mas Rony berrou para que ela voltasse, então sem alternativa ela voltou sorrindo se desculpando.

- Sabia que vocês dois tinham brigado. Mas pelo visto já está tudo bem, né?

Harry sorriu e olhou para Rony.

- É... – respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Bom eu vim dizer que o almoço está na mesa.

Harry e Rony sorriram, desceram junto com Hermione, e foram até a pequena cozinha onde havia alguns lugares preenchidos por Luna e Gina que já estavam se retirando e foram até a sala, deixando os três almoçando bem à vontade.

- Querida, voltei com as fotografias de quando a gente foi esquiar, sabe, do Natal do ano passado - disse ele entrando com uma pasta de arquivos na mão e um monte de fotografias na outra, jogou tudo na mesa, a pilha de fotos foi de desmanchando até as duas últimas fotos caírem do outro lado da mesa, quase a terceira foto caiu, ficando bambeada.

Harry se levantou, foi até o chão pegou a foto e não deixou de observar os sorrisos nos rostos dos pais de Hermione, alguém tinha tirado a foto para eles, pois os dois se encontravam na foto sorrindo, e só os dois tinham ido viajar já que a filha tinha ficado apenas no Largo Grimmauld para tirar Harry de toda aquela depressão.

"Ela tem a cara da mãe dela, olha o sorriso do pai dela, parece o de Hermione, então olha só os olhos da Sra. Granger, maravilhosos!" e nem se deu conta de que era o único abobado na mesa que não estava prestando atenção na conversa de Rony e Hermione e sim na foto "Ei, Harry, pára com isso vai, é a mãe de Hermione! Não pode achá-la bonita! Ela é a mãe da sua amiga! Ou melhor, é Hermione no futuro!" e dizendo isso depositou a foto sobre as outras e voltou a se concentrar na comida e na metade da conversa dos dois que animadamente falavam sobre o iriam fazer de legal na festa, Harry sorria somente, achando aquilo extremamente legal.

- E vai ter valsa, mais tarde vai ser a boate - terminou Hermione de falar e minutos depois terminou de almoçar, pegando o prato e levando até a pia, logo Harry terminou junto com Rony e foram se reunir na sala para discutirem sobre o baile.

Gina então abanava um papel nas mãos para fazer vento em si própria, tentando ignorar o calor que fazia.

- Ai, aqui faz um calor, não?

- Vamos ao clube? - sugeriu Hermione aos berros que assustou todos da sala.

- Vamos - respondeu Luna por todos – Me divirto em águas de piscina!

- Ah, Hermione, não temos o traje, sabe, sunga! - responderam Harry e Rony quase no mesmo instante.

Hermione pensou um pouco, algum tempo depois deu a idéia de que eles poderiam ir até a loja mais próxima comprarem uma.

- Mas não temos dinheiro trouxa - respondeu Gina - E eu também não tenho um biquíni.

- Mas alguém aqui tem dinheiro trouxa – comentou Luna dando uma "indireta" na direção de Hermione e esbugalhando os olhos na direção dela.

- Oh, é mesmo! Vocês podem pegar o meu, tenho vários no meu armário, enquanto aos garotos, bom, vou lá levá-los até a loja da esquina, e fiquem tranqüilos vou pegar dinheiro da mamãe.

Luna e Gina subiram para o quarto onde foram se trocar, Hermione foi conversar com seus pais. Harry e Rony ficaram na sala, quietos vendo a televisão, o ruivo preferiu ficar brincando com o controle que "magicamente" mudava a cor da tela quadrada.

- Vamos?

- De carro? - perguntou Rony esperançoso, pelo visto adorava andar no carro "terrestre" já que só estava acostumado a andar com seu carro "voador".

- Não. É aqui na esquina!- respondeu Hermione apontando com o dedo mesmo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram a casa e minutos depois estavam na loja onde ficaram vários minutos olhando nas vitrines.

Harry foi o primeiro a escolher decidindo levar a vermelha, Rony levou a laranja dizendo que combinaria depois com seu time favorito de Quadribol ("O que é quadribol?" – perguntou Hermione disfarçando o olhar das vendedoras – "Ou será que você quis dizer futebol?").

Assim que voltaram Harry e Rony foram se trocar no quarto, Hermione foi até o seu ver como andava as meninas.

Harry e Rony colocaram a sunga no lugar das cuecas, se vestiram como trouxas e esperaram Hermione, como passatempo jogavam xadrez, demorou um pouco para que ela voltasse e Rony não quis abandonar a partida de xadrez, muito menos Harry que estava ganhando.

- Eu vou ganhar dele ainda! - disse Rony esperançoso mordendo os lábios, pensativo, no pé da cama.

- Vamos logo, joguem isso outra hora!- Hermione agarrou no pulso de cada um e puxou-os para fora do quarto.

Foram conversando até o clube que não era muito longe, Hermione ficou com o celular de sua mãe, um celular bem simples e comum para Harry. Ao chegarem em frente ao clube Hermione apresentou os amigos para o dono, entregou a carteirinha, todos tiveram que assinar os nomes nos papéis, foram revistados e depois entraram.

Todos perceberam que a segurança era bem rígida, o clube, porém era um lugar lindo, maravilhoso, com muito sol, limpo, nada comparável a Hogwarts, pois esse lugar era muito melhor, havia no mínimo seis piscinas (todas aquecidas, segundo Hermione), uma maior que a outra tanto de largura como de profundidade, com várias formas geométricas, era realmente maravilhoso estar ali. Um sentimento de paz se apossou no coração de todos eles. Havia cascatas azuis deixando as águas escorrerem, o piso era feito por diversas pedras brancas quebradas, mas ao mesmo tempo se encaixavam como se fosse um quebra-cabeça. Havia muitos coqueiros também, gigantes e com muitos frutos, espalhados por todos os lugares, a grama era bem aparada e nem com mil palavras Harry conseguiria definir o que era aquilo tudo.

- Vamos gente, vamos mergulhar - disse Hermione se desenrolando de sua tanga colorida e deixando a cair no chão de pedra branca, puxou a camiseta para fora deixando expostas duas generosas "laranjas" cobertas por um biquíni vermelho, logo depois tirou o corsário, deixando tudo em cima da tanga e com um pulo de mergulhador entrou na piscina quentinha.

Harry, Rony e Gina se entreolharam, Luna estava trepando em uma árvore com um livro nas mãos. Então segundos depois a cabeça de Hermione extremamente molhada apareceu.

- Vem gente, a água está quentinha! - chamou ela mergulhando outra vez.

Gina fez à mesma coisa e acabou pulando desengonçadamente na piscina, fazendo Harry e Rony ficarem totalmente molhados com os respingos, já Luna não parecia muito interessada em nadar e sim em olhar.

Os dois tiraram as roupas e ficaram de sunga, se sentiam ridículos daquele jeito, tinham a nítida sensação de que era a mesma coisa que andar pelado.

Mergulhando nada diferente do mergulho de Gina os dois entraram na água que estava realmente quente.

Para alfinetar Hermione jogou conchas de água no cabelo ensopado de Harry, sorrindo mergulhou.

- Volta aqui - disse Harry mergulhando atrás dela.

Rony sentiu uma pontada de ódio e inveja dominando-o no coração Harry e Hermione estavam muito mais próximos e não demoraria nada para estarem juntos, isso era mais do que óbvio! Olhou Harry correr atrás de Hermione já do outro lado da piscina, e subirem para pegarem ar, sorridentes, totalmente felizes, e com um olhar romântico.

Duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Rony, ninguém percebeu é lógico, pois o rosto dele já estava misturado com a água da piscina, então ele mergulhou indo em direção oposta a Harry e Hermione, com o coração extremamente péssimo, e não só como o coração se sentia assim, como ele também, rodopiava na piscina parecendo um peixe-boi sem direção, sem saber o que fazer, totalmente mal, então sentiu a sua cabeça bater em alguma coisa, se levantou para pegar ar e pedir desculpas ao homem.

Assim que colocou a cabeça para fora seus pensamentos sumiram totalmente, pensara sem querer que batera a cabeça na barriga de um homem, estava enganado, batera sua cabeça numa barriquinha definida de uma linda garota de olhos claros.

- Desculpa, não foi a minha intenção.

- Esquece - murmurou ela voltando à conversa com a amiga. 

Será que Rony era tão feio assim para ninguém perceber o coitado? Nem mesmo aquela garota maravilhosa que agora estava atrás dele?

Nadou novamente até os amigos, ao voltar lá, Luna (que havia entrado) e Gina sorriam animadamente, e ele não tinha idéia de onde Harry e Hermione tivessem ido, mentindo que fosse ao banheiro saiu da piscina, e foi em busca dos dois, com o coração partido ao meio, ainda com esperanças de encontrar Hermione conversando com Harry amigavelmente.

Harry e Hermione resolveram andar um pouco, sem a mínima vontade de andar ele a acompanhou, foram em direção ao bebedouro, beberam um pouquinho de água, então Hermione apontou para a porta ao lado dele.

- Vamos jogar uma partida de tênis?

- Eu... Preciso me vestir - disse ele apontando para suas roupas.

- Ah, pára Harry, aqui você não precisa, todos os garotos andam de sunga e você fica legal assim! Veja só que fofo! O Rony já fez novas amizades.

- E parece estar se dando muito bem – comentou Harry.

Harry coçou a cabeça em silêncio, olhou para Rony, nesse exato momento ele conversava com uma garota de olhos claros (a mulher na qual trombara), então Harry e Hermione se entreolharam surpresos e entraram pelo portão, estavam em uma rua, mas não tinha carros, pois era a rua do clube, fazia parte dali.

- Aqui são onde as pessoas caminham - explicou ela.

Harry e Hermione passaram por vários coqueiros e então chegaram logo depois à estradinha que bifurcava (dividia em duas).

- Por aqui - disse Hermione optando para a esquerda, foram caminhando lentamente, os pés estavam começando a esquentar.

Entraram num cômodo pequeno, bem iluminado com janelas de vidro forrando as paredes, atravessaram a sala de jogos cheia de gente e estavam na quadra de tênis, infelizmente as quatro quadras estavam ocupadas, então pegaram o rumo de volta à piscina.

- Seu pai paga caro aqui?

- Nada, é bem baratinho, porque a cidade inteira vem.

- Ah...

- Ei, vamos tomar uma água - parou Hermione em frente a um homem com um carrinho de cachorro quente e um guarda-sol fazendo sombra para ele, então Hermione pediu para que marcasse na conta do pai dela, perguntou se Harry queria, ele negou.

- Venha, vamos sentar aqui, podemos ver o pôr-do-sol! - disse ela puxando as mãos dele para o começo de uma colina com a grama bem cortada sentaram na sombra e ficaram conversando.

Ela não queria ver pôr-do-sol coisa alguma, demoraria horas para isso acontecer, ela apenas queria conversar e Harry percebeu isso, acabou entrando no clima.

- Me diz o que aconteceu com você e com o Rony?

Harry não esperava por isso, não agora, justo agora? Por quê?

Optou pela verdade, contou tudo, detalhes por detalhes, então Hermione parou fitando os olhos dele, verdes como as águas do clube, eram maravilhosos, estava sem óculos, pois estes neste momento estavam ao lado de sua mochila.

O perfume de ambos era como mãos invisíveis que insistiam em puxá-los para um abraço, mas eles não esticavam as mãos para se abraçarem e continuaram se aproximando do mesmo modo.

Hermione ficou vermelha, segundos depois, com o coração estourando no peito, batendo loucamente desesperado, ficou pálida e fria então Harry já imaginara mais ou menos o que ela estava pensada – ou seja, ele pensava igual -, a garrafa de água saiu rolando pela colina após cair de sua mão, os olhos fixos um no outro, as folhas dos coqueiros se movimentando, se aproximaram, os narizes roçaram, ficaram totalmente gelados, trêmulos, brancos como fantasmas, coração batendo igual um tambor, fecharam os olhos parecendo que iam dormir de tanta lerdeza que se aproximavam, as mãos de Hermione tomaram iniciativa de acariciar seu rosto, então as sobrancelhas se tocaram, e como se fossem imãs, eles se uniram...


	8. Preparando para o baile

Capítulo 8  
Preparando para o Baile .

Harry não deixou de reparar que Hermione para iniciante beijava extremamente bem, sentia um arrepio caminhar pelo corpo todo, inclusive na nuca, beijar ela era muito bom, isso ele não podia negar, o cheiro dela era melhora ainda, tinha um delicioso cheio de maçã, então os lábios se separaram alguns segundos depois, Hermione sem saber o que fazer, saiu correndo em direção à piscina, Harry desejou correr atrás dela, mas pensou por um instante, "vá, depois eu te alcanço, vai esfriar a cabeça".

Harry fechou os olhos deitou ali na grama bem cortada com o dedo indicador nos lábios, encarava o céu azul, e ele parecia um telão e no mesmo instante o rosto de Hermione se iluminou nesse telão, era belo como sempre.

Os momentos seguinte se passaram rapidamente, ele tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava ali, o beijo parecia se repetir, sentia os lábios de Hermione encostarem nos seus, era incrível como parecia que ainda estava beijando Hermione, lentamente foi abrindo os olhos, o sol já estava ficando quente, estava pegando no seu cotovelo, pois o sol estava trocando de posição e obviamente a sombra de lugar.

Harry sentia o coração acelerado, se levantou, seu coração batia tão rápido podia se dizer que ele tinha corrido vinte minutos sem parar, suas pernas cambalearam, então caminhou normalmente de volta a piscina, Hermione não ria, não falava nada, estava abraçando os joelhos na escadinha da piscina, várias garotas passavam observando ela, Luna e Gina estavam conversando com ela, dentro da piscina, mas Harry sabia muito bem, para onde a atenção dela estava, provavelmente pensando nos lábios de Harry.

Uma mulher ao seu lado escutava uma música, romântica de mais, num ritmo lento, a música o transformara, mas antes que pudesse ir até Hermione e conversar com ela numa boa, uma mão pesada e grossa segurou o seu ombro e apertou.

- Preciso falar urgente com você - disse uma voz familiar.

Harry se virou o mais depressa que pode, Rony estava sério, Harry nunca o vira tão sério em toda sua vida.

- Vamos?

- Ok.

Harry e Rony entraram pela portinha que levavam até a estradinha que o pessoal caminhava.

- Onde você e Hermione estavam?

- Ah! Andando - disse tentando não corar.

- Ah, e vocês... Se entenderam?

- Como assim Rony? Sempre fomos amigos eu e ela.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, e não se faça de tonto, Harry - falou autoritário.

- Ah, sim, a gente, só andou mesmo.

Tinham chegado na parte que bifurcava.

- Você acha que está sendo um bom amigo comigo? Responda olhando nos meus olhos - disse Rony fitando os cabelos negros de Harry, então a cabeça dele se levantou.

- Er... Bem... Sim - disse agitando a cabeça para cima e para baixo repetidas vezes- Por que seria um mau amigo com você?

- Então, vamos sentar ali?- perguntou apontando em direção a colina, no mesmo lugar onde Harry e Hermione tinham se beijado - Hein?

Harry ficou sem saber o que responder seus pulmões encheram de ar, ficou pálido, então respondeu que sim.

Rony sentou, ao contrário de Harry que permaneceu em pé.

- Vai continuar ai?- perguntou Rony.

Harry se sentou imediatamente.

Rony apalpou a garrafinha de água no chão.

- Alguém hoje sentou aqui - disse olhando para a garrafinha.

"Ele sabe de tudo, mas eu não vou falar nada" dizia Harry para si mesmo.

- É, parece que sim, quando eu e Hermione íamos andar, tinha um casal sentado aqui, se beijando.

- Ah, e por acaso esse casal não era você e nem Hermione?

Harry se levantou o mais depressa que pode então esticou os braços.

- Rony, você quer parar com isso?

- Então não minta para mim, que foi Harry, não somos mais amigos?

Harry passou a mão abaixo do nariz, e acima dos lábios e foi descendo até o queixo, passou pela barba rala e pelo pescoço e então ele soltou a mão do corpo.

- Ok, a gente se beijou.

Rony ficou extremamente vermelho, Harry pensou que tomaria um soco na cara, mas foi ao contrário, Rony deu duas palmadinhas no ombro dele.

- Você venceu. Harry Potter sempre vence.

- Pára com isso Rony, pára!

- O que? Estou mentindo por acaso?

- Não é por isso, você sabe que não é nada disso - falou entre os dentes.

- Não? Você ganhou a Hermione cara, e diz que ela não é nada?

- Não disse isso, Rony - murmurou vermelho - por favor, Rony, pare de gritar.  
Todos olhavam em direção a eles.

Harry então reparou que lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Rony, era uma cena triste e uma história que envolvia amizade, felicidade e o amor no mesmo jogo.

- Por favor Rony, nós somos amigos! - lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Harry e caíram no chão - por favor, pare, eu não queria beijar ela.

- Mas beijou...

- Por favor, Rony, sempre fomos bom amigos, não podemos acabar com a nossa amizade agora, me perdoe - disse segurando os dois ombros do amigo.

- Você não fez nada de... Digamos que... Demais, se vocês se amam devem se casar - lágrimas rolaram dos seus olhos e então ele saiu correndo em direção a piscina.

Harry foi atrás.

- Rony, por favor, não fique zangado.

- Não estou zangado!- afirmou aos berros mentindo totalmente - Só quero um momento pra pensar.

Rony entrou pela portinha, a atenção de todos na piscina se voltaram para eles, inclusive da garota que abraça as pernas.

- Harry, me deixa em paz? Só um segundo?

- Ok, faça o que você quiser, mas cara, eu não queria te magoar.

Rony saiu correndo na direção oposta da entrada, correu para o banheiro, o coração de Rony, estava extremamente péssimo agora.

Hermione veio correndo até o Harry.

- Harry, o que foi?

Sem olhar para a cara da garota e ainda com o olhar no banheiro ele respondeu.

- Ele descobriu que a gente se beijou.

Hermione ficara vermelha, sem dúvida, Harry sabia disso, ele também ficou vermelho, com o coração partido pela amizade.

- Ah, eu vou falar com ele - disse Hermione tristemente - Ele precisa entender que se for para nossa felicidade...

Harry a segurou pelo braço puxando o corpo dela de volta.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? Em nome da nossa amizade? Minha, sua e do Rony?

- Claro - respondeu ela descontente, encarando os olhos verdes de Harry que rapidamente ficaram vermelhos - Mas me solte, está me machucando.

Harry não soltou, apenas apertou com menos força, continuou sério e encarando-a.

- Seria melhor se a gente nunca mais voltasse a se beijar.

Harry soltou o braço de Hermione, que ao mesmo tempo puxou o de volta em direção ao corpo, com um olhar cismado saiu correndo, chorava também, entrou no banheiro feminino.

Demorou no máximo duas horas para Rony e Hermione saírem do banheiro, estava tudo ao normal, voltaram a ser velhos amigos, então Harry puxou Rony num canto.

- Terminei tudo com Hermione, te garanto, nunca mais isso vai se repetir, fiz isso em nome da nossa amizade - e engoliu em seco, Harry estava começando a gostar realmente da garota. Não estava muito bem realizado ao ter feito aquilo.

Seu coração soltou uma lágrima de tristeza.

Rony sorriu, sentiu extremamente feliz.

- Eu já te disse que você é o meu melhor amigo?- e se abraçaram.

Voltaram para a casa de Hermione nada felizes.

Às oito horas se aproximavam, as garotas tinham ido ao cabeleireiro, enquanto Harry e Rony passaram a tarde jogando xadrez animadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hermione também fingiu não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, Harry sabia que estava sendo difícil para ambas as partes.

A porta se abriu de uma vez após um xeque mate sonoro de Harry pela primeira vez em meses, Hermione, Gina e Luna estavam paradas na porta, cada uma mais linda que a outra.

Os cabelos de Luna estavam totalmente lisos e presos em um coque, igual ao de Hermione no Baile de Inverno, somente com duas mechas finas caindo sobre o rosto cheio de brilho e batom, seu vestido era branco cheio de brilho e descia até o chão, ela tinha um véu que estava nas suas costas e em volta dos cotovelos.

Hermione estava com o cabelo totalmente liso, mas ao invés de prender o cabelo todo em um coque, com uma pequena presilha prendendo a franja, mas a presilha estava presa mais ou menos no meio da cabeça, tirando sua franja presa, mais nada dos seus cabelos estava presos, um leve batom vermelho escondia a cor original dos seus lábios, o lápis preto bem passado nos olhos deixava seu rosto mais perfeito do que o normal, a maquiagem bem ralinha, o vestido de Hermione era uma frente única vermelha, com um tom mais claro que sangue, e o vestido estava até seus calcanhares, as unhas pintadas de vermelha do mesmo tom que o vestido, e o salto alto cinza.

Gina tinha cortado pelo menos dez centímetros do seu cabelo, estavam mais curtos do que de costume, fizera duas mechas acima da orelha, uma mecha de cada lado, e prendeu atrás do cabelo, e de uma parte a outra da mecha seu cabelo foi amarrado junto com as mechas, atrás da cabeça, o penteado não era muito diferente de Hermione, a única coisa que mudava era que a presilha estava mais atrás, prendendo a parte de cima do seu cabelo e do lado, também passara lápis no olho, seu rostinho ficara lindo como o de Hermione, o vestido rosa choque era bem bonito, porém tinha um corte em cada lado do ombro, deixando os ombros totalmente pelados, o seu vestido fora feito com uma malha bem fina, e terminava acima dos calcanhares.

Harry tentou rapidamente imaginar qual era a mais bonita, impossível.

- Está na hora?

- Rapazes, corram vocês já deviam estar prontos.

- Ok, ok, poderiam se retirar?- perguntou Rony com gentileza.

As três saíram deixando um perfume maravilhoso pelo quarto.

Harry e Rony nunca ficaram tão lindos como estavam, havia se preparado com gosto, mesmo que não fossem com o par desejado.

Harry e Rony receberam palmas ao descerem na sala, ficaram extremamente envergonhados, então Harry e Gina entrelaçaram os braços, Rony e Luna entrelaçaram os braços, e ao depararem na porta, Harry viu Léo entrando, ficou super chateado, e sentiu uma pontada de raiva no peito, Léo era duas vezes mais bonito que Harry, contudo tinha uma cara lavada de Playboyzinho Trouxa.

Harry agradeceu a Deus por ele não ser bruxo, não teria chance de ganhar Hermione com ele perto, ele tinha um pequeno cavanhaque, usava um brinco na orelha direita, possuía uma olhar super de galã, Harry e ele deram as mãos.

- Prazer, Harry.

- Prazer, sou Leonardo.

Sorriram falsamente, ambos com pensamentos de inveja do outro.

Harry e Gina foram os primeiros a entrarem no carro, Harry se recusou a ver Léo e Hermione de braços dados, mas isso foi impossível até a hora deles aparecerem no carro, todos apertados, conseguiram se encaixar, Harry passou a mão pelo rosto com a barba bem feita, mal sabia ele que voltaria com a cara roxa.


	9. Cara roxa

**Capítulo 9  
Cara Roxa**

O Salão não era nada igual como Harry imaginara, era claro, ele só tinha uma noção básica do Salão Principal arrumado, mas talvez não fosse tão grande assim, já que o número de convidados era bem menor, mas era bem melhor do que ele deduzira, achava que festas trouxas podiam ser de alguma forma chatas, ou até mesmo com decorações feias já que no mundo da magia as coisas flutuavam ou dava até menos trabalho para enfeitar e tudo mais.

Mas era interessante, havia muitos objetos que não pertenciam ao mundo bruxo, como vários tecidos esticados ao máximo, em formato de estrela, eram estendidos por ganchos no teto, e havia muitas luzes giratórias, coloridas.

Já Luna, não pareceu surpresa (ou talvez pelo fato de seus olhos serem habitualmente arregalados), muito menos Léo, já Rony soltava exclamações a todo momento recebendo chutes discretos de Gina que se forçava ao máximo para não explodir de alegria, e sorria agradavelmente.

Harry e Gina entraram de mãos dadas, amigavelmente. Rony e Luna trocavam risadinhas vermelhas e caminhavam seguindo Hermione e Leonardo. Ele, sem sucesso, tentava apertar a sua mão, mas ela desviava apontando para as mesas. Enfim, escolheram a mesa do lado do palco para se sentarem naquele salão bem iluminado, a banda no palco já montava seus instrumentos para tocar durante a festa.

Centenas de mesas com doze cadeiras espalhadas em volta delas. As mesas foram distribuídas pelo Salão de modo muito bem organizado e para que não tampasse a passagem de lugar algum, e o centro ficou vazio de modo que seria a pista de dança. A Sra. Granger estava muito bonita e o Sr. Granger estava elegante, também, ambos pareciam satisfeitos com o trabalho, e estavam na porta sorridentes, recebendo os convidados.

Harry vigiava todos os movimentos possíveis de Léo, e isso deixava bem explicito o seu mau humor pelo garoto, logo mais e mais convidados foram chegando, inclusive a mãe de Léo que não era nada diferente dele, possuía cabelos louros platinado, olho azul, visivelmente de longe lembrava a irmã de Draco Malfoy, e será que ela não era irmã dele? Não, absolutamente não podia ser verdade, ou Harry morreria de desgosto, não podia odiar uma família tanto assim.

O garçom gentilmente ofereceu uma taça de vinho a cada um, para o espanto de todos que nunca tinham tomado um liquido daquele sabor.

No primeiro gole, Rony deu alguns socos no peito como se fosse arrotar, Hermione arregalou os olhos do tamanho das azeitonas da mesa e o ruivo devolveu o vinho todo na mesa.

- Que horror, cerveja amantei... AI! - Hermione por debaixo da mesa lhe dera uma pisada no pé fazendo Rony gemer de dor, mas ela continuou completamente maravilhosa, sorrindo para todos, mas ninguém da mesa retribuíra, exceto Harry.

Os olhos de Léo e de Harry se encontraram pela décima oitava vez, em meia hora de festa e como sempre eles se mantinham firmes, trocando tiroteio.

Os profissionais do palco montaram tudo certo os instrumentos, cada um deles se organizou no palco e começaram a tocar lentamente uma música suave.

Aos poucos momentos da música, Harry cochichou com a Gina que não sabia dançar, ela sorriu, nesse momento em que ele tinha se distraído, Léo e Hermione tinham se levantado da mesa e estavam indo no meio da pista de dança, estavam dançando lentamente, Harry sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes misturada com inveja.

- Gina, vem! - puxou ela da cadeira já de pé – Vamos dançar também!

- Harry, devagar - dizia ela correndo para seguir o passo do garoto trocando tropicões – E quem era que não queria dançar, hein?

Harry e Gina colaram um corpo no outro e começaram a dançar também do mesmo modo que Hermione. A ruivinha descansava sua cabeça no ombro largo e macio de Harry e continuavam dançando enquanto suas mãos se encontravam nas suas costas.

Harry olhou Léo por cima do ombro de Gina e com a mão fez um sinal de jóia para Harry, que não retribuiu.

- Adorei essa música - cochichou Gina no ouvido de Harry.

Rony e Luna não tardaram para deixarem à mesa solitária, e foram dançar tentando seguir os passos de Hermione que dançava muito bem, provavelmente praticava algum tipo de aula durante as férias.

- Harry, ai meu pé! – gemeu Gina quando o tom da música deixou de ser mais suave, e foi para um pouco mais agitada.

- Desculpe - disse voltando seus pensamentos para a dança e não para Hermione.

- Se você continuar assim Harry, eu não vou querer mais dançar.

- Ah, Gina, vamos tomar um ar? Lá fora?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e juntos saíram de mãos dadas parecendo namorados.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Harry?- perguntou Gina levantando o queixo do amigo fazendo seus olhares se encontrar.

- Sim, claro - murmurou tentando enxergar a cor dos olhos da garota naquela escuridão.

- Você está apaixonado?

Harry ficou assustando e deu um salto o mais depressa que pode e circulou Gina.

- Eu? Apaixonado? Gina... Gina, você está ficando...

- É! Você! – cortou.

- Estou dando muito na cara?

Gina sorriu e começou a massagear os ombros largos dele.

- Só o Rony não percebeu - disse ela sorrindo no ouvido dele por trás – Ele é mais tapado que uma porta.

Harry corou levemente.

- E se eu fosse você... Voltava a dançar, aquele Léo é muito gato e tem pinta de que pode levar uma garota às loucuras. Sabe, você vai perder Hermione já, já.

Harry soltou um olhar de censura a Gina pelo canto do olho e se virou para ela com toda razão.

- Vamos voltar agora! - cruzou a sua mão na dela.

Hermione e Léo estavam dançando ainda e a música já não era a mesma, era bem mais agitada, Rony e Luna também, estavam misturados no meio de inúmeras pessoas.

Harry e Gina começaram a dançar mexendo o corpo de qualquer jeito, então ele percebeu que tinha um talento mínimo para dançar.

- Ai, esse salto está me matando - disse Gina sorrindo.

Harry abaixou os ombros e respirou fundo.

- Você não está me escutando Harry - disse ela passando o dedo indicador no rosto dele com leveza.

- Ah! Desculpa... Estava com o pensamento longe!

- Você nunca presta atenção em mim Sr. Potter - murmurou Gina no seu ouvido.

Harry sorriu, e continuou olhando para o rival.

- Vamos se sentar, vem! - disse Gina puxando a mão do Harry que se encontrava entrelaçada na sua.

Sentaram-se e beberam um pouco de água, logo Rony e Luna se juntaram a eles na mesa, Hermione e Léo vieram após alguns minutos, o sorriso de Hermione demonstrara para Harry que ela gostava de Léo, o que deixou mais furioso com tudo isso.

- Ah! Mione - chamou ele ficando de pé tentando se fazer de amigo íntimo - Vamos dançar?

- Va...- mas Léo interrompeu instantaneamente - Eu e ela já estamos indo.

- Mas... Léo, depois!

Harry sorriu orgulhosamente ao ver o fora que Léo acabara de receber. Harry e Hermione entrelaçaram as mãos e Rony seguiu os dois com os olhos sumirem pela multidão.

A música foi trocada logo, Harry e Hermione continuaram dançando, por mais que ele tentava dançar, atrapalhava-se bastante.

- Desculpa!  
- Não foi nada - respondeu ela sorrindo e encarando seus olhos, - eram incrivelmente belos sem os óculos - então apertou com mais força seu ombro onde sua mão esquerda se encontrava, Harry sorriu.

- Ainda não falamos sobre o nosso beijo de hoje.

Harry viu Hermione corar intensamente por trás da maquiagem, abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar.

- Eu... Sinceramente... Ah... Harry... Foi divino!

- Se me permite perguntar, mas você já beijou Vítor?

Ela murmurou um sonoro não e seus narizes roçaram amigavelmente.

- Não sei se foi o beijo, mas a nossa conexão, foi algo diferente, sabia? Eu me senti nas nuvens, sei lá... - disse ele a deixando super vermelha, mas ele não deixava por perder também, estava super roxo de vergonha, e suas mãos suavam.

- Eu adorei o seu beijo também, Harry - deixou escapar – Foi como se a gente tivesse entrado em sintonia.

- Sabe... Eu tenho medo da reação de Rony, mas quando eu chego ao seu lado, tudo se transforma e sinto uma imensa vontade de tocar nos seus lábios.

- Você pediu para que eu não repetisse o beijo – ela virou o rosto de leve, e ele acabou encostando os lábios em suas bochechas.

Ele abaixou a cabeça dessa vez.

- Vamos lá para fora?

- Você já não foi com a Gina?

Hermione percebeu que Harry saíra com Gina? Isso só podia significar que ela não tirou os olhos dele durante a dança com Léo. E isso o deixou excitado de tanta felicidade.

Harry e Hermione por final foram para fora e ficaram conversando um tempão andando de mãos dadas, Harry parou em frente a ela, com a voz meio falhando ainda, e seu coração batia forte.

- A gente devia repetir aquilo sabe, é muito bom - murmurou Harry baixinho totalmente vermelho - É incrível, eu chego perto de você, e tudo se transforma... - Harry colocou a mão na nuca dela e puxou para um beijo calmo, carinhoso e intenso.

Era bom beijá-la, seus lábios tinham sabor de mel, seu cheiro era bom, tudo em Hermione era bom, quando ele a beijava parecia tudo magicamente tomava forma de estar nas nuvens, quando Harry roçava seus lábios nos de Hermione, ela empurrou-o com força para longe.

- Você falou para isso não se repetir! - seu batom tinha borrado.

Harry também borrado de batom nos lábios.

- Deixa que eu limpo - disse ela passando o dedo nos lábios de Harry – Afinal, ninguém pode ver is...

Não pode, se segurar e a beijou novamente, deslizando as mãos pela cintura, no primeiro momento, Hermione sentiu a língua de Harry de leve entrando em contato com os seus lábios, pensou por algum instante deixar ser conduzida por aquele beijo que a fazia flutuar, mas não, resolveu que precisava parar, tinha prometido que ia parar.

- Olha, Harry... - disse ela passando as costas das mãos nos lábios - Se você fizer isso de novo, eu juro nunca mais olhar na sua cara. Isso não é justo comigo, uma hora você diz que não devemos fazer mais isso, e depois vem me beijando. Quem você pensa que é? – ela estava visivelmente irritada.

Harry a puxou pelo braço.

- Calma! Eu não quis dizer aquilo quando realmente disse aquilo, às vezes a gente foge de si, entende?

- Não, não entendo, quando a pessoa ama, tudo fala mais alto que o amor, inclusive a amizade. Eu sei que pode ser difícil para o Rony, mas não existe nada que possa impedir o amor entre duas pessoas, e você parece não pensar assim, né?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Você está insinuando que eu deveria brigar com o Rony por você?

- Isso são suas conclusões! – Hermione puxou o braço de volta e segurou o vestido com as mãos para não encostar-se ao chão, zangada entrou correndo na festa.

Harry ficou abobadamente olhando para o céu, limpou os lábios no terno, e sentiu que os lábios de Hermione ainda não tinham ido embora, pareciam ainda fixos em sua boca.

Após alguns minutinhos voltou para a festa, já era tarde e já tinham servido a comida, Gina veio correndo na sua direção.

- Onde você esteve?

Harry não respondeu, olhou para os lados, averiguou se não tinha ninguém escutando e respondeu.

- Beijando Hermione.

Gina sorriu.

- Ela parecia irritada! Vem! - puxou a mão dele e foram se servir.

Logo que voltaram, Hermione e Léo se levantaram e foram dançar, Harry não desgrudou os olhos dos dois, por um momento ele pareceu tentar beijar Hermione, mas ela virou o rosto assim como fez com Harry, e como estava assistindo a cena caiu de sua cadeira com certo estrondo, e estava furioso olhando os dois lá longe, por sorte ninguém escutou a cadeira caindo, o som da música abafou esse caso.

Voltou a se sentar totalmente envergonhado, tentou se concentrar na comida, mas quando menos esperava Léo e Hermione tinham saído então às músicas do baile foram trocadas, agora que era meia-noite começou ficar mais agitada ainda.

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Léo e Hermione atropelando a todos que estavam na sua frente, e sem pedir desculpa seguia o caminho em direção a porta, Gina ia passando pelas pessoas pedindo desculpas, ainda mais para as pessoas que olhavam para ele com os olhar fuzilador.

- Desculpa moço, HARRY, NÃO! - berrou ela tentando puxar ele para dentro da festa.

- Me solta! - disse ele se livrando, no final do estacionamento lá estava Léo acabara de empurrar Hermione na parede e se aproximou para beijá-la, então Harry interrompeu.

- EI, TIRE AS MÃOS DE CIMA DA MINHA GAROTA! - berrou ele correndo até lá.

Então Léo o mais depressa que pode beijou Hermione a força, ela se debatia para se soltar, mas era impossível, ele a segurava com muita força, Harry o puxou pelo terno, jogou-o no chão enchendo de pancadas na cara e no estômago, ele também tomou muitos socos na cara, deixando-a simplesmente roxa depois de alguns minutos, e rasgando um pouco o terno, e teria de pagar pelas conseqüências, pois o terno era alugado.

Os seguranças imediatamente separaram os dois, Hermione chorava muito com a briga dos dois, era a única coisa que conseguia fazer, chorar.

Depois de meia hora para acalmar tudo, Léo foi embora prometendo vingança.

- Ok Harry, eu não vou contar nada para a mamãe, mas prometa que não vai mais fazer isso - disse ela limpando o sangue que escorria pela boca - Harry, você rasgou a roupa que mamãe alugou! - disse espantada - Mamãe vai ficar uma vara.

- Não prometo nada – resmungou furioso passando os dedos na boca sangrando.

- Ok, vamos embora cuidar disso e antes que você dê mais bafão - e puxando a mão dele para fora, Hermione se despediu de Gina e pediu para que avisasse os pais dela que ela tinha ido embora.

- Ok, eu aviso, bom, boa cama, digo, casa! - brincou ela.

Harry e Hermione deixaram escapar um olhar de censura.

Harry e Hermione foram embora conversando, chegou um tempinho depois e foram cuidar do machucado.

Enquanto Hermione passava algodão nos lábios de Harry, ralhava com o garoto como se fosse sua mãe.

- Mamãe vai querer saber de tudo, você diga que não é nada, e que se machucou no clube, que caiu, ou sei lá!

Harry fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Hermione, ela desviou o olhar para parede, suspirando.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para que isso não se repita? - disse ela com a voz séria.

Ela pôs-se de pé e saiu correndo. Harry saiu atrás dela.

- Ok, ok, eu prometo não te beijar novamente, é sério...

- Harry, será que você não entende o quanto isso é difícil?

- Sim, entendo, desculpa, foi a última vez, eu juro!

Ela o abraçou, apertou com força, esse não era um abraço comum entre amigos, e sim entre pessoas apaixonadas com medo de enfrentar a realidade e sofrer o preço de perder amizade do melhor amigo – que no caso era o Rony.

- Ok, agora vá dormir, amanhã é um dia cheio, iremos para o Beco comprar material.

- A propósito Mione, quantos N.O.M´s você fez?

- Todos - respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Ah, já imaginava - respondeu nada espantado, então se lembrou de Snape e Lílian - Hermione... - começou ele com a conversa ensaiada.

- O que? - perguntou ela se virando em câmera lenta para ele e jogando os cabelos para trás, sorrindo.

- Você acha que tem alguma possibilidade de eu ser filho de Snape?

- Harry, não diga bobagem! - disse ela rindo da idéia.

- Sério! - disse ele sério.

- Ah, parai, Harry, eu acho que já sei tudo. Snape e Lílian, Um segundo. Preciso de uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho – Nossa, Harry, é tudo tão óbvio, como não percebemos antes?

Ele olhou inquieto para a garota.


	10. Descoberta fraterna

**Capítulo 10  
Descoberta Fraterna.**

Harry e Hermione foram para o quarto da garota, era um quarto rosado, bem iluminado, com um guarda-roupa imenso no canto direito, uma escrivaninha bem no final do quarto, ao lado da porta que dava no corredor.

Havia um retrato dos pais de Hermione esquiando em cima da escrivaninha, enquanto ela escrevia legivelmente Severus Snape em um pergaminho bem surrado.

- A propósito Mione, por que você não foi esquiar com seus pais no ano passado? – perguntou inocente coçando a nuca.

- Ah! Foi para tirar você do desespero no Largo Grimmauld, lembra? Você não estava bem, por causa daquelas idéias... – ela ficou sem graça puxando ar – Er... Você sabe... - murmurou soltando o ar totalmente apaixonada.

Harry corou, nenhuma outra garota faria isso por ele. Simplesmente Hermione, porque ela era única.

- Eu lembro quando você foi nomeada Monitor no ano passado, você ficou tão feliz e até pensou que eu tivesse sido nomeado também, lembra? Entrou no quarto aos pulos e quando eu disse que era o Rony... – ia falando aos suspiros de saudades daquela época.

- E quando você disse que era o Rony – emendou rapidamente – Eu fiquei totalmente desconcertada.

Hermione corou e correu até o guarda-roupa pegar uma tesoura.

- Lembro muito bem, quando cheguei dizendo que minha cicatriz doía, lembra, detenção com Umbrigde?

- Lembro - murmurou olhando para as próprias costas das mãos - Nem me lembre daquela vaca - disse ela voltando para a escrivaninha onde recortou as letras do nome de Snape e colocou tudo delicadamente em cima da escrivaninha, os papéis picotados.

- Então, naquele mesmo dia o Rony disse que tinha ganhado o cargo de Goleiro, você nem ligou... E quando você soube da minha cicatriz, praticamente ficou em pânico, e quando soube que eu era apanhador, também? Você ficou extremamente feliz. Já com o Rony... Não foi a mesma alegria...

Hermione sorriu, sem graça e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- E sem contar aquela vez que você chegou ao Largo Grimmauld e eu agarrei no seu pescoço com um pulo - murmurou vermelha cortando a última letra do papel - Para ser sincera, eu sempre fiquei na dúvida entre você e o Rony... sempre, só fui descobrir que era realmente você, sabe, dias mais tarde - murmurou ela com um jeito.

- E quando voamos no Bicuço?

- Aquilo foi óbvio demais, sabia que quando se tem Lua Cheia, um Hipogrifo, mais duas pessoas, significam que eles futuramente se amaram muito?- Harry corou muito depois disso – Eu li isso uma vez em um livro...

Isso foi um motivo de riso para os dois, então ela começou a encaixar as palavras com o dedo indicador na escrivaninha.

- Além de que, se lembra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol? - perguntou o garoto encarando por um segundo aqueles olhos que estavam mexendo pra lá e pra cá tentando desvendar uma teoria - Você me tirou do encanto da veela? Eu ia me esborrachar!

- E quem tira do encanto - emendou ela - Significa que... Em um futuro próximo, os dois se apaixonarão, e por incrível que pareça, eu também chamei o Rony, mas logo depois que a Fleur chegou em Hogwarts, ele voltou a ficar encantado por ela e não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquela frufruzinha - ela suspirou e seus cabelos se agitaram levemente de felicidade- Já com você não, foi diferente...

- Você sabe mesmo do que eu gosto... Adorei o seu presente no meu aniversário de treze anos, não acreditei que você tinha mandado aquele kit de vassouras.

- Eu gostei do seu livro, aquele que você me mandou no ano passado, no Natal, achei que você tem realmente um gosto bom para escolher as coisas para mim, já o Rony, escolheu um perfume super horrível - ela espirrou -, mas enfim, naquela época você gostava da Cho, se é que você ainda não gosta dela - murmurou vermelha ao mesmo tempo em que tinha a voz chateada.

- Eu não gosto dela, nunca gostei - respondeu rapidamente, então seus olhos percorreram na escrivaninha, e lá estava escrito Perseus Evans, o coração de Harry parou por alguns segundos, ou melhor, ele sentiu parar, Evans, era o sobrenome de sua mãe, isso significava que... Ambos tinham o mesmo sangue e provavelmente eram parentes.

Harry soltou uma exclamação de infelicidade e desabou todo seu peso na cama bem próxima.

- Eles são irmãos - murmurou Hermione com certo lamento na voz - Eu lamento dizer a verdade, mas é que, sabe, Snape deve ter mudado o nome para ninguém perceber.

Harry fitou os sapatos e continuou na cama, contemplando o chão.

- Nunca cheguei a pensar nisso.

- Acalme-se Harry - disse ela bagunçando os cabelos dele - Acalme-se, não é algo tão ruim assim.

- Você não imagina o quanto é ruim - respondeu chateado percorrendo os olhos pelo quarto desejando acordar de um sonho – Isso é péssimo!

Hermione tentou acalmá-lo, mas era difícil, ninguém em Hogwarts gostaria de ter Snape como parente, além de que era uma verdade que todos haviam escondido de Harry, ele não gostava disso.

- Ai, Harry, esquece, que tal a gente ir até a sorveteria? Sabe, eu pago.

- Não... Eu não quero que você me banque. – disse depressa, sem pensar.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu pago para você tudo agora, depois você me paga tudo em Hogsmeade.

Harry olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Feito!

Sorrindo foram tomar um sorvete conversando amigavelmente bem, nem pareciam ter acabo de ter feito uma descoberta incrível e que deixara Harry mal.

Harry e Hermione andavam de mãos dadas de modo mais amigável possível para ela, foram conversando sobre os professores de Hogwarts até chegarem à sorveteria, o que não era absolutamente nada diferente da Sorveteria do Beco Diagonal.

Aproveitaram para falar mal de Umbridge de várias coisas engraçadas.

Harry e Hermione serviram-se e sentaram numa mesa cuja estava sendo banhada pelo luar, conversavam animadamente sobre o povoado agora, o assunto viera quando Harry se lembrara de que tinha feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto com Draco em Hogsmeade, usando sua capa de invisibilidade, até que ele falara sobre a cara de Snape, e recomeçaram a falar novamente de Hogsmeade, enfim, não tinha outro assunto para puxar, quando Harry relembrou da cena de Sirius.

- Ah, Harry... Bom vou pagar a conta e já volto.

Hermione saiu da mesa, deixando um Harry solitário e pensativo atrás, observando o movimento na rua à sua frente, logo a garota sorridente voltou.

- Vamos?- perguntou esticando a mão atraindo todos os olhares da sorveteria.

- Vamos - disse ele pegando na mão dela, fazendo alguns olhares marotos e maliciosos acabarem.

Harry e Hermione foram caminhando e passando por várias casas.

- Eu não queria ter lembrado da Casa dos Gritos - disse Hermione com a voz magoada – Me desculpe, de verdade...

- Não tudo bem, esquece... - respondeu fazendo um gesto descontrolado com a outra mão.

Hermione riu, mas ele não, e ao passarem por debaixo de uma árvore, ele a encostou-se à árvore.

- Eu não queria magoar você - respondeu passando seus dedos no rosto do rapaz, isso era tentador – De verdade.

Harry sentiu um formigamento intenso pelo corpo, seus lábios pediam os de Hermione. Ela também queria... Parecia insistir...

- Hermione, tem uma maneira de você me alegrar! – ele segurou a mão dela com força.

- Jura? - perguntou animada mordendo o lábio com muita força - Como?

- Assim ó – ele passou a mão debaixo de seu rosto e a puxou para um beijo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, fitando os sapatos e desviando os olhos de Harry, este ficou sem graça e afastou, então ela levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos pareciam ter mudado de cor.

- Você me fez jurar que nunca mais ia te beijar hoje no clube. Pela salvação da nossa amizade!

- Estava enganado, meus sentimentos revirados, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que estou afim de você - respondeu com incerteza na voz, mas sabia que algo realmente forte ele sentia por ela, era o inicio de um romance lindo.

- Mas... Harry!- exclamou Hermione empurrando os braços do amigo – Você me fez jurar e acho que você se importa mais com o Rony.

- Não é isso, por favor... Me entenda...

- Não, afinal, nós não podemos magoar o Rony. Esqueceu?

- Ah, O Rony não precisa saber disso...

- Harry! – cortou ela aos gritos - Ele é seu melhor amigo.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa. Ela tinha razão. Precisava refletir mais sobre isso, mas o amor falava em primeiro lugar, agora.

- Era... Agora você é minha melhor amiga.

- Não adianta mentir Harry, eu sei que Rony ainda é mais importante na sua vida do que eu.

Ela começou a andar em direção a sua casa o mais depressa que pode deixando Harry para trás, enquanto ele andava aos pulos para alcançá-la.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja com ciúmes do Rony, e isso não é verdade, você sabe! - protestou Harry mexendo a cabeça de um lado e para o outro umedecendo os lábios com a língua.

- Não, não estou mentindo!- disse aos berros e seus olhos começaram a brilhar diante da luz do luar - Só estou sendo sincera, e olha Harry Potter, se for para você tentar me beijar, eu vou deixar bem claro... - disse ela parando de frente ao portão da casa dela – Eu prometi e vou cumprir, portanto, não vou voltar atrás. Pelo bem da amizade do Rony – disse repetindo suas palavras do clube – Por favor, vá embora...

O coração de Harry deixou escapar lágrimas de tristeza, ela, pelo visto, queria que ele fosse embora de sua vida, ela procurou a chave e entrou, deixando o portão aberto.

- Quando você sentir vontade de entrar, a porta vai estar aberta, boa noite.

Harry não respondeu, lágrimas saltavam dos seus olhos, totalmente humilhado, ele se sentou na calçada, com as mãos na cara, percebeu que já era tarde e que os pais de Hermione estavam a caminho, entrou batendo o portão de metal e fechou a porta da sala com delicadeza, não ia trancar esta porque em breve estaria saindo por ela, caminhou apressadamente para o seu quarto, totalmente decidido, levou ao pé da letra o "vá embora".

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Rony, Luna e Gina voltavam de carro com o Sr. Granger e a Sra. Granger, todos estavam cansados e Rony que havia lutado o tempo todo contra o sono não conseguiu resistir após alguns goles de vinho e acabou dormindo no ombro de Luna que parecia constrangida com a cena enquanto Gina dava risadinhas.

- Eu não entendo, pensei que Léo e o Harry fossem se dar tão bem – ela disse em um tom como se a culpa fosse de Harry.

- O Harry escolhe bem suas amizades - respondeu Gina entre os dentes defendendo sua raça amiga.

A Sra. Granger fingiu não escutar, já que estavam entrando na garagem.

- Bom, vamos...

Luna acordou Rony com tapinhas no rosto e foram saindo do carro.

Com a ajuda da Sra. Granger, Luna e Gina levaram o ruivo para o quarto dos meninos, mas então tiveram uma surpresa, a cama de Harry estava totalmente bem arrumada e seu malão não estava lá, nem Edwinges.

- Cadê o Harry?- perguntou Gina depositando Rony em cima da cama.

- Gina, Luna, vão conferir correndo se a Hermione está lá - disse ela tremendo de medo de Harry ter raptado Hermione ou coisa parecida.

Logo Gina e Luna voltaram com boas notícias.

- Ela está bem, está acordada.

Hermione apareceu desesperada e com a cara toda amarrada, logo atrás de camisola.

- O Harry?- perguntou ela berrando histérica levando a mão direita à boca quando viu que ele tinha fugido - Eu não falei de propósito.

- O que?

- Nada mãe, mas... Ele não deixou nenhum bilhete?

- Não – respondeu a Sra. Granger tranquilamente - Ele deve ter voltado para sua casa, agora vão dormir garotas, eu e o seu pai vamos ligar para a polícia.

- Não mãe, não precisa, eu sei para onde ele foi - disse Hermione apressadamente ligando alguns fatos.

Gina, Luna e Hermione foram para o quarto totalmente preocupadas e discutindo sobre o paradeiro do garoto.

Então Hermione desabou seu peso em cima da cama de Gina fazendo um enorme estralo.

- Gina e Luna, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, agora, mais do que nunca.

- Pode contar com a gente para qualquer coisa - apressou em dizer.

Hermione foi tirando os lençóis das camas com violência e amarrando um no outro.

- O que está fazendo?- perguntou Gina.

Luna que rodopiava em círculos pelo quarto divertidamente.

- Se eu fosse você usava o metódo de Athoy Duwer! - respondeu sonhadora como sempre.

Hermione soltou um olhar de censura e berrou autoritária.

- Calem a boca e me ajudem!

Gina e Luna a ajudaram sem entender nada. Ela aproveitou esse tempo e colocou as vestes negras de Hogwarts por cima da camisola.

- Vi isso na novela das sete - disse Hermione amarrando o último lençol que havia pegado no guarda roupa.

- Mione, o que você vai fazer?- perguntaram Gina e Luna preocupadas.

Hermione foi até a sacada e amarrou o lençol na sacada com firmeza e puxou com muita força testando seu trabalho.

- Vou fugir, enquanto vocês, não sabem de nada - piscou para elas.

- Você vai atrás do Harry? - perguntaram as duas assustadas.

- Parece que adivinharam né?- disse com sarcasmo grudando nos lençóis como se fosse um macaquinho ou uma escaladora de montanhas.

- Mas por que você não vai pela Sala?- perguntou Luna.

- Meus pais estão lá, bom...- deu um beijo no rosto das amigas e grudou as mãos nos lençóis, foi deslizando lentamente - Ah! Apenas avisem meu pai que eu vou demorar a voltar, talvez passe um dia fora ou dois e saberei me cuidar.

- Ela deve mesmo amar o Harry - respondeu Luna contemplando a Lua Cheia - Esqueci de dizer a ela também, que poderia fugir com a mesma idéia de Wilson Duker.

- Vamos dormir? - interferiu Gina emburrada.

- Ok, vamos - disse Luna sacudindo os ombros e acenando para Hermione de longe que agora chegava à rua.


	11. A procura do amor perdido

**Capítulo 11  
A procura do amor perdido.**

Assim que firmou os pés no chão, Hermione puxou a varinha de suas vestes que estavam por cima da camisola, apontou para cima, e não se surpreendeu quando um enorme ônibus roxo que apareceu, entrou correndo, assustada e aflita, então se lembrou de que esquecera o dinheiro no quarto, e pediu para que descontasse em Gringotes, tendo que assinar uma autorização ao cobrador.

- Me levem para o Largo Grimmauld, por favor - pediu com pressa. O motorista ficou assustado em ver a garota naqueles trajes, em plena madrugada. Em menos de uma meia hora, ela estava parada na frente do Largo Grimmauld.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu antes de descer do ônibus acenando para o motorista que saiu cantando pneu assim que ela saltou.

Algum tempo depois ela na porta lembrando de uma frase e logo entrou pela porta, nem pisou no piso direito já tinha reconhecido aquele malão velho, e a gaiola de Edwinges ao lado, sabia perfeitamente quem estava ali, suspirando aliviada, achou melhor voltar para a casa e que no dia seguinte voltaria para conversar, afinal, não gostava de ter a sensação de estar invadindo a casa, mas de repente uma voz a chamou sussurrando.

- Mione! – Hermione pulou para trás – Sou eu, Tonks! - e saiu escondida da escuridão – Não precisa se assustar!

- Tonks, fale baixo! - pediu Hermione com gentileza - Não quero que ele saiba que estou aqui.

- Ok, ok, eu já soube do que aconteceu, quer dizer, não com todos os detalhes, mas ele parecia bastante triste, e disse que vocês tinham brigado, ou melhor, Lupin adivinhou e ele só confirmou com a cabeça, de qualquer forma, não vá embora – dizia em sem parar para respirar - Durma no meu quarto se quiser, tem uma cama sobrando, ninguém saberá que você está aqui, eu prometo.

Hermione sorriu em troca.

- Obrigada, vamos então? Se não se importa, Tonks, eu estou morta de sono!

- Ok, tudo bem, compreendo, vamos, eu acompanho você até lá, só cuidado com Monstro, para ele não sair berrando que você está aqui!n

Hermione agradeceu mentalmente e marchou para o quarto de Tonks, era o mais confortável possível.

Hermione não dormiu nada bem após a briga com Harry e foi acordada por Monstro que insistia em limpar seu nariz, resmungando.

- Espero... Que... Isso... Ajude... A limpar... O seu... Sangue... Imundo!

Tonks arrumava seus cabelos em um coque em frente o espelho, Hermione gentilmente pediu uma roupa emprestada para Tonks.

- Pega lá no meu armário - respondeu com um grampo na boca.

Hermione levantou-se com alguns raios de sol invadindo o quarto, foi até o guarda-roupa, e já que não tinha opções escolheu uma calça preta bem agarradinha, e uma saia bem curta que colocaria por cima da calça preta, pegou uma frente única rosa salmão e colocou, prendeu os cabelos lisos em um bico de pato, e foi até o banheiro para se cuidar melhor.

Após alguns minutos, Hermione saiu perfeitamente linda, nada igual à noite anterior, mas se esta fosse irmã gêmea da Hermione da noite anterior daria uma disputa bem legal, na qual não se sabe quem ganharia.

Hermione desceu sorridente para a cozinha, o número de pessoas que se espantaram ao ver ela foi grande, mas Harry fingiu não estar nada empolgado e continuou comendo sua torrada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hermione cumprimentou todos e por último sentou defronte a Harry.

- Olá – disse baixinho.

Ele não respondeu, fingiu não ouvir.

- O que faz aqui?- perguntou aos sussurros para que ninguém o ouvisse sendo grosso.

- Eu preciso falar com você, te espero lá na sala, onde Bicuço se encontra - pegou uma torrada e despediu com um aceno discreto.

- Eu não vou – disse entre os lábios.

- Você quem sabe, as conseqüências podem ser piores - piscou para ele e saiu.

Harry a tomou pelo braço e a fez sentar de volta.

- Você está me ameaçando?

- Venha, só te peço isso – ela saiu de cabeça baixa da cozinha.

Orgulhosamente Harry se decidiu, não iria, não queria papo com ela.

Harry passou em frente ao cômodo, esticou a mão, ia bater na porta, mas algo fez abaixar sua mão, não, ele a queria, mas não dessa forma, tinha que ser ao contrário, totalmente. Ele queria que ela rastejasse aos seus pés, e não ele aos pés dela, então, por um leve impulso, deu duas batidas de leve.

Hermione abriu a porta delicadamente.

- Sabia que você viria – ela não tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Harry cumprimentou Bicuço e sentou no chão ao lado de Hermione que estava deitada na barriga gorda de Bicuço.

- O que você quer?- perguntou secamente acariciando as penas do hipogrifo que comia seus ratos.

- Que você entendeu tudo errado, sabe, sobre ontem - disse ela desajeitada suspirando.

- Você me expulsou, Hermione - e parou por um segundo de acariciar Bicuço - Você queria que eu continuasse lá? Te encarando como se nada tivesse acontecido? Sendo que você estava me expulsando?

- Mas não queria...

- Mas expulsou - retrucou com rispidez e em alto som, fazendo com que Bicuço agitasse a cabeça para o lado incomodado, e transferindo os morcegos de lugar sem ao menos se dar ao luxo de pegar uma vassoura e cutucá-los.

- Ah, Harry...

- Quer saber, Hermione? Você chegou na hora errada na minha vida... Me pegou carente e desprevenido...

- Você acha isso? É isso que você acha? Que eu aproveitei a sua carência para dar em cima de você?

Harry suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes, por mais que não confirmasse com palavras, sua expressão dizia que "sim".

Lágrimas saltaram dos olhos de Hermione e Harry não pareceu se importar nem um pouco com isso, então Hermione colocou a mão na maçaneta.

- Você quer mesmo que eu vá? Para sempre?

- Seria bom se você sumisse da minha vida - respondeu.

- Se eu for, eu juro que não volto – disse ela baixando a cabeça para os sapatos.

- Adeus – sussurrou Harry inconsciente.

Hermione abriu a porta e fechou com violência, Harry pensou em ir atrás, mas seu orgulho o impediu.

Harry passou os dias mais chatos de sua vida, na qual teve que se segurar de curiosidade de não perguntar por carta ao seu amigo Rony, o que estava acontecendo na casa dos Grangers, vários dias que se arrastavam de modo mais demorado possível, os dias para voltar para Hogwarts se aproximavam, por falta do que fazer ele começou pelas tarefas escolares, faltando menos de um dia ele já tinha acabado tudo.

- Harry, acorda! - disse Lupin acendendo a luz do quarto - Hoje é o grande dia.

Harry sorriu, embora não fosse um sorriso muito sincero.

- Vou voltar para Hogwarts, só isso - respondeu dando os ombros após sentar-se na cama.

- Ah, sei, sei, bom, estamos esperando você para o café da manhã.

- Ok, já estou descendo.

Em menos de vinte minutos, Harry desceu para tomar café, Monstro estava lamentando pela morte de Sirius o que fez o peito de Harry estufar de saudades e com vontade de sacudir o elfo e matá-lo a socos, tentara isso diversas vezes, mas Lupin, infelizmente, chegava todas às vezes.

Tonks tinha ido ao Beco Diagonal no dia anterior comprar o material de Harry, o garoto estava ocupado demais para ir, tinha muitos deveres, então Tonks fizera esse favor a ele, sorriu para ela, agradecendo.

- Vamos - disse Tonks olhando no relógio - O trem sai jájá.

Harry se despediu de todos o mais depressa possível e entrou na lareira usando Pó de Flu, e conseguiu chegar a tempo na Plataforma, onde se pegava o trem para embarcar à Hogwarts, sua escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

- Harry! - chamou uma voz irritante, Harry procurou para todos os lados, era Marieta acompanhada de sua mãe.

Harry só não soube como ela tinha coragem de olhar na cara dele depois que fizera, sem alternativa Harry não respondeu e atravessou a plataforma, correu para pegar uma cabine, por sorte conseguiu uma das últimas para os seus amigos Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna.

Ao se passarem 10 minutos o trem começou a andar, Harry entrou em pânico, os amigos ainda não tinham embarcado, ou será que tinham?

Procurou espantado por todas as cabines, chegou mais ou menos na terceira ou quarta cabine, lá estavam, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Neville conversando animadamente, como se Harry não fizesse falta e nem existisse, Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Rony segurando as mãos dele, Luna, Neville e Gina estavam na frente deles, peraí, o estômago de Harry deu uma reviravolta fazendo cócegas, voltou sua atenção para os amigos, Hermione segurando a mão de Rony, seus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente, Hermione nunca fora assim com Rony, de segurar sua mão.

A vontade de Harry foi invadir a cabine e meter o soco na cara de Rony e na de Hermione também, como podia ser tão cachorra? Beijar Harry em um dia e no outro dia fica assim, de mãos dadas com o seu melhor amigo, francamente.

Enfurecido, Harry voltou às pressas para a sua cabine solitária, quer dizer, imaginava que estava solitário, mas não estava, após bater a porta com violência ele escutou um suspiro.

- Harry! - murmurou uma voz familiar.

Harry virou-se para a pessoa, para mandar que ela fosse embora de uma vez por todas e não enchesse o saco, mas algo disse que aquela voz fora muito meiga com ele, então seria muita grosseria da sua parte expulsar a moça da cabine.

- Cho?

Lágrimas surgiam no rosto da garota.

- Cho... - disse ele se ajoelhando entre suas pernas e limpando suas lágrimas - O que aconteceu?

- Miguel Corner, ele ... Me trocou por outra...

Então Harry sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo, Cho saíra no final do ano anterior com Miguel, era outra traidora.

- Quer saber? - disse Harry indo até a porta da cabine e abrindo ela - Vai embora também.

Cho abriu a boca espantada para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi obrigada a sair à força, totalmente arrasada, isso não era de se esperar de Harry Potter, um garoto que sempre fora tão meigo com ela, quer dizer, quase meigo.

Extremamente zangado sentou de braços cruzados, como o seu dia já tinha começado mal, Rony e Hermione namorando, sentia um extremo ódio no corpo.

Alguém bateu na cabine, Harry virou para mandar a pessoa ir embora, mas era Gina, sorria amigavelmente feliz.

- Entre - murmurou sem sorrir.

- Olá Harry - disse ela beijando seu rosto com um estralo.

- O que faz aqui?- perguntou esfregando a bochecha no ombro direito das vestes como se não tivesse gostado nem um pouco.

- Por que fala assim comigo Harry? Eu não fiz nada para você, fiz?- perguntou incrédula se sentando.

- Não - respondeu secamente olhando pela janela, com os olhos fixos.

- Vem cá, olha para mim! - disse ela virando o rosto dele para ela.

- Você devia estar sorrindo lá com eles. - respondeu secamente.

- Eu disse que ia atrás da Mulher dos Doces, na verdade vim te ver.

O estômago de Harry revirou novamente.

- Diga, veio jogar na minha cara que...

- Harry! - exclamou Gina grudando as sobrancelhas, chateada - Desse jeito eu vou embora ofendida e nunca mais volto a falar com você, é isso que você quer?

- Não... Desculpa - disse bagunçando os cabelos com as mãos, muito furioso, em seguida suspirou - Rony e Hermione estão namorando não é?

Harry nem terminou a pergunta e começou a fitar os sapatos, por um segundo pediu a Merlin que ela negasse, então ele pareceu atender seu pedido.

- Não - disse Gina - Você deve estar pensando algo né? Eu vi você passando pela nossa cabine, fingi não olhar.

- Como assim, não? Eles estavam de mãos...

- Mas não estão, quer dizer... - disse ela fitando o rodapé da cabine - Rony beijou Hermione nessas férias, quer dizer, tentou.

- O QUE?- perguntou assustado de levantando.

- Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar nervoso - disse ela se levantando e entrando na frente dele antes que ele começasse a correr pelo Express soltando feitiços imperdoáveis – Mas... Hermione estava chateada, chorando, e o Rony resolveu entrar no quarto para consolar ela... Daí então ele tentou beijá-la, lógico, ela deu o maior fora nele, mas eles passaram a ficar mais amigos desde então, pegando um na mão do outro e tudo mais.

- Não, não é nada disso, eles se merecem - respondeu zangado - Rony e Hermione não vão ao menos vir falar comigo?

- Não sei, Hermione te deseja a morte, mas sei que isso é só da boca para fora, ela chora toda noite por você, antes que você pense que Hermione é uma galinha, foi Rony quem beijou ela, bem, na verdade não foi bem um beijo, foi só um selinho demorado, entende? E ela... E ela...

- E ela se entregou? – completou chateado.

- Não foi bem assim, quer dizer, foi sim, mas depois de alguns minutos dele beijar ela à força.

Harry chutou o seu malão que se abriu espalhando os pergaminhos pelo chão da cabine, Gina segurou os músculos do garoto e puxou para si, murmurando para ele parar.

Harry sentiu o hálito de Gina tocar no seu pescoço, o que fez ele se arrepiar por um momento, se virou em direção a Gina, a prendeu na parede e a beijou com força, não era certo, sabia disso, ela era a irmã de Rony, mas isso seria apenas algum motivo para dizer que não se importava com Hermione, e tampouco com a amizade de Rony.

Gina tentava empurrar Harry, ela tinha um compromisso com Dino Thomas, não podia beijar um e depois outro enquanto estava namorando, mas Harry era mais forte e não deixava ela sair, então após muitas tentativas Gina tirou as mãos do peitoral de Harry e começou acariciar suas costas.

O beijo de Harry não era nada ruim, mil vezes melhor do que do Dino Thomas, pensava Gina enquanto voltava para a sua cabine, teria que confessar ao Dino sobre o ocorrido, não podia esconder, sentindo um peso na consciência, Gina deu três leves batidos na cabine de Dino.

- Olá amor.

Ela recuou para trás.

- Dino, eu quero terminar nosso namoro – disse, séria.

Dino ficou totalmente pálido, como ela podia terminar assim de uma hora para outra? Sempre correspondeu às suas cartas no verão, e parecia bem, o pior que ele a visitara no verão, e ela não terminou com ele.

Ele fechou a cara, incrédulo. Não havia motivos, era um relacionamento saudável...

- Eu e o Harry, a gente andou se beijando... – disse ela fitando os sapatos, totalmente sem graça.

Dino saiu trombando em Gina em direção à cabine de Harry para dar um soco no meio da fuça do garoto intrometido, mas Gina o impediu segurando pelo braço.

- Eu o beijei, juro que foi eu. A culpa é minha!

Dino ficou péssimo à partir disso, voltou para sua cabine chorando e Gina também, parou em frente a sua cabine, pálida.

- Gina, o que foi?- perguntaram todos espantados, principalmente Rony que se levantou e ficou de frente a ela.

- Tropecei... - disse ela fingindo uma dor no cotovelo e massageando.

- Gina, não minta!

- Ok, eu e o Dino...

- O QUE ELE TE FEZ?- perguntou Rony cerrando os punhos.

- Acalme-se Rony - disse Hermione fazendo Rony se sentar.

- Eu e o Dino, terminamos!

Rony ficou mais aliviado.

- Ele te bateu?

- Não... Queria bater no Harry.

- Harry?- perguntaram todos - O que ele tem haver com isso?

- É que agora eu fui visitar ele e eu beijei ele sem querer - disse ela fitando o chão como se tivesse dado a pior mancada do mundo.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Estão namorando?- perguntou Luna com rispidez.

- Não, só foi um beijo, sem insignificância mesmo - e se sentou entre Neville e Luna.

Luna sonhadora disse.

- Isso está parecendo a história de Rathorn e Arabella Figg.

Hermione assoprou a franja, Gina achou que talvez o motivo pudesse ser as mentiras de Luna, mas estava totalmente enganada.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Harry estava sentado na cabine, pensando: será que a essa hora Hermione já estava sabendo da sua vingança? Então ele sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, Hermione não era besta, poderia descobrir que isso era mais um plano de Harry Potter para fazer ciúmes para ela e se ela contasse isso à Gina, provavelmente Gina nunca mais olharia na cara de Harry, e ele sorriu amareladamente acariciando seu cavanhaque ralo, então notou que precisava fazer a barba, fazia dias que não usava um barbeador.

Alguém tinha invadido sua cabine com estrondo, alguém que parecia furioso, prestes a dar um soco na cara de Harry, Hermione Granger estava parada na cabine com um braço apoiado na porta e o outro na cintura.

- Então Harry Potter, está feliz com Gina Weasley?


	12. McClagan

**Capítulo 12.  
McClagan**

Harry levantou-se rapidamente com um susto, ainda sem olhar para Hermione, ficando de costas para ela.

- Garanto que ela beija melhor do que você, - disse dando uma risadinha de deboche - Afinal, você nem ao menos sabe beijar.

Hermione bufou e muito furiosa agarrou o pulso do garoto e o puxou, encarando aqueles olhos maravilhosos que a faziam suspirar, não conseguia brigar com ele, mas estava ficando insuportável ter que agüentá-lo.

- Escuta aqui! Se você pensa que seu beijo foi bom, está totalmente enganado. E... – disse ele fazendo um gesto como se fosse um absurdo – E quanta infantilidade da sua parte!

Harry se arrependeu de ter arranjado uma briga com Hermione, pois na porta, atrás dela, estava Draco Malfoy com seus dois "capangas" soltando risadinhas com desdém, ouvindo toda a briga. E isso, de fato, era uma coisa íntima que odiaria até mesmo que seus melhores amigos ouvissem, lhe dirá os piores inimigos.

- Ora, ora eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo, Potter e Granger! Tadinho do Potter, beija mal então? - zombou com o sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha – Posso experimentar uma bitoquinha? – e trocou cotoveladas com seus amigos que caíram na gargalhada.

- Não se meta! - gritou Hermione fechando a porta da cabine na cara de Draco com tanta força que os vidros se espatifaram, imediatamente Harry puxou a varinha e arrumou o estrago sem encarar ela.

- Então Harry Potter, você ainda não respondeu, está feliz com Gina? - perguntou raivosa com as mãos na cintura, encarando sua nuca – Ou melhor, enganando Gina?

- Sinceramente, estou! - respondeu tentando parecer calmo e sorridente, voltando os olhos para ela - Gina é meiga, carinhosa e a melhor parte, não é galinha, não fica com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione que contemplava a janela agora se virou com rispidez, encarando o garoto de olhos vermelhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - e encarava de tal modo que transmitia uma sensação ruim.

- Não sei, só sei que estou feliz - disse com um ar sonhador, tentando imitar Luna Lovegood, aos suspiros apaixonado.

- Imagino que esteja mesmo. Ah! Quer saber? Estou perdendo tempo aqui tentando falar com você, será que você não entende? A cada dia que passa você se parece menos com o Harry Potter que eu conheci, cada dia que passa fica mais infantil, mais arrogante, querendo proteger Deus e o mundo! - Hermione meteu as duas mãos na boca, havia falado mais do que devia. Era pra ofender, mas havia ultrapassado dos limites.

Harry apertou os dentes na boca, cerrou o cenho e não deixou de ficar extremamente irritado.

- AH É? VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU DEIXASSE VOCÊ MORRER NAQUELA NOITE DOS DEMENTADORES?

- Eu não quis dizer isso, Harry! Desculpa! - exclamou Hermione aos gemidos com um tom arrependido na voz, juntando com as lágrimas nos olhos, seu tom de voz estava ficando diferente, ele transmitia insegurança.

- Mas disse e quer saber? Vai embora! Não olha mais na minha cara! Como você havia prometido!

Harry empurrou Hermione para fora da cabine e fechou a porta na cara dela, mas não ficou assistindo a garota chorar em sua frente e sair correndo após alguns segundos.

Harry desabou sobre a poltrona com a cabeça turbilhando a mil por hora, tirou os óculos e começou a limpar o rosto molhado de cuspe, todos que passavam no corredor, viam Harry através da porta entreaberta, mas não paravam para ajudá-lo.

- Então Potter, estou esperando meu beijinho!

- Não se mete, estou falando muito sério! - disse Harry se sentando na poltrona, fingindo não estar incomodado com a presença de Draco.

- Ai Potter, incrível, o Weasley e ela estavam se agarrando no meio corredor há dois minutos. Hu hu! Será que ela e o Weasley vão tremer o barraco?

Harry não conseguiu segurar suas mãos, imediatamente elas levitaram com rispidez nas golas das vestes de Draco, Harry ficou tão perto de seus olhos que podia sentir a frieza, suas bocas quase se encostaram, Harry aproveitou a chance e jogou o sonserino na parede com muita violência.

- Fica na sua! EU AVISEI! - e fechou a cabine com violência.

Draco não se deu tão fácil por vencido, abriu a porta da cabine apontando a varinha para Harry.

- Quem você pensa que é, hein Potter?

- PARA A SUA INFORMAÇÃO EU SOU O CARA QUE VAI METER A MÃO EM VOCÊ SE... - respondeu falando tudo que vinha em sua cabeça, fazendo por i que vinha em sua cabeçamil por horae e sair correndo aprrgnorar a varinha apontada para a sua cabeça.

-_ Expelliarmus! _- escutou alguém murmurar no meio do corredor desarmando Draco.

Harry não deixou de sorrir agradecido, Gina tinha acabado de salvar sua pele, pegou a varinha de Draco com rapidez e jogou pela janela.

- Ei Weasley, quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo?- e imediatamente agarrou as vestes de Gina fazendo com que ficassem frente a frente, ela deixou escapar um ganido, parecia que ia acontecer uma cena de um beijo desesperado se não fosse pelo olhar zangado do dois.

- EI, SOLTA ELA, SEU BABACA! - berrou Harry incomodado, se levantando com um pulo.

Draco não soltou, apenas encarou Harry que voou em cima dele o jogando no chão, fazendo chamar a atenção de dezenas de alunos.

Draco gemia de dor após tomar um soco, Gina segurava Harry para não matá-lo com as próprias mãos, mas era definitivamente difícil de segurá-lo, uma porque ela o achava totalmente perfeito com aqueles músculos enormes (sentia vontade de agarrá-lo e tomar conta dos seus lábios ali mesmo) e outra porque ele era demasiado forte em comparação à garota.

- Obrigada, mas volte para a sua cabine - disse Gina empurrando o rapaz pelo peitoral para dentro da cabine, fechou-a com delicadeza e foi até Harry - Você se machucou?

- Só um pouquinho - respondeu sem coragem de encará-la.

- Olha só, está saindo sangue!- disse no mesmo tom como se ele estivesse morrendo.

- Mordi o lábio - respondeu com rapidez, mentido.

- Vou pegar um algodão e já volto.

Harry se levantou e puxou ela pelo cotovelo.

- Não, fique mais, já arranjei brigas demais, só a sua companhia me faz melhorar. Eu... Eu fiquei com raiva ao ver o Malfoy se agarrando com você daquele jeito... E eu sinto que não posso te perder.

Gina encarou os olhos dele, incrédula, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nesse tempo já estava passando suas mãos no rosto do garoto.

- Após quatro anos gostando de você, só hoje eu pude te beijar.

Harry sorriu envergonhado enquanto ela se aproximava lentamente de seus lábios, fechando os olhos, e...

- Hermione e Rony estão mesmo namorando?

"Ai!" pensou ela afastando o rosto "Justo agora? Ele não sabia mesmo disfarçar o amor pela amiga".

- Harry, vamos mudar de assunto?- disse ela olhando para o lado, chateada intimamente.

- Só me confirma, por favor, não precisa dizer mais nada - disse ele acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Não Harry, eles não estão namorando!

Harry suspirou aliviado e distanciou-se de Gina batendo as nádegas na janela, com as pernas tremendo de que ela afirmasse.

- Você gosta dela né?- perguntou sem mesmo estar preparada com a resposta.

Harry confirmou sem olhar para Gina.

- Gosto, gosto e muito. É verdade!

- Bom, eu já vou – disse chateada virando o rosto.

Harry puxou Gina pela mão.

- Fique mais um pouco, sua companhia me faz bem, eu já disse.

Ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Obrigada, mas é que eu ...

- Psiu! - disse Harry colocando seu dedo indicador nos seus lábios – Só fica aqui comigo, não precisa dizer mais nada!

Uma hora depois Harry se encontrava deitado no colo de Gina recebendo suas carícias, eles compraram bastante doces e ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

Logo o trem foi perdendo a velocidade, Gina saiu para deixá-lo se trocar, então o dia ficando mais escuro, enormes gotas de chuva caíam na janela, mas Harry nem se importava com isso, seus pensamentos estavam fixos em Hermione, ou melhor, em Gina, ah! Nem ele sabia onde estavam.

Harry se vestiu, juntou o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges, não fora a pior viagem de sua vida, não pelo fato de ter arranjado brigas, mas pelo fato da sua carência ter sido preenchida pela ruivinha.

Arrastando o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges foi saindo do trem, tropeçando e tomando alguns empurrões de alguns alunos abestados.

Harry não demorou a encontrar Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Neville, todos sorriam por uma piada na qual Harry não escutara, os olhares de Harry e Gina se encontraram no mesmo instante, Harry tentou disfarçar e começou cumprimentando Hagrid. Gina deu alguns longos passos tentando se aproximar, mas uma massa de alunos a separou de Harry (que ficou agradecido).

- Então Hagrid? Como vai?

- Bem, bem, bem, a gente se fala depois, tenho que ir - disse ele piscando não parecendo nada feliz com muitas bandagens no rosto.

Harry se calou e foi lentamente carregando o seu malão para a carruagem, junto com a sua gaiola. Edwiges piava alto, reclamando dos grossos pingos de chuvas que a molhavam e não parava de se sacudir.

Harry entrou o mais depressa que pode em uma carruagem vazia, esperando ficar sozinho até Hogwarts, mas para sua surpresa, duas pessoas perguntaram lá fora.

- Podemos entrar?

Então Harry reconheceu a voz, era de Luna e Neville.

- Pode, entrem, claro!

Luna entrou sorridente e atrás Neville, um pouco atrás estava Rony e Hermione e Gina.

- Ah, vamos para outra carruagem - disse Hermione puxando Rony para longe dali como se Harry fosse um monstro. Ele trocou olhares de esguelha com Gina que seguiu o irmão.  
Harry se sentiu péssimo e não prestava a mínima atenção no que a Luna tagarela falava.

- E então se não fosse pelo David, amigo do meu pai, eu não teria ganhado esse lindo relógio de ouro - disse ela mostrando um lindo relógio no pulso – E dizem que a história dessa pulseira vem da Holanda! É da época da Primeira Guerra Mundial, fascinante, não acham?

- Ah, legal!- exclamou Neville com certa cara de quem não tá nem aí.

Harry não deixou de agradecer mentalmente para as carruagens quando acabaram de chegar em Hogwarts.

- Ah, Potter! - ouviu alguém dizer assim que saiu arrastando o malão, pensou por um instante que fosse Malfoy, mas ele não tinha aquela voz, feminina, então olhou automaticamente para a voz vinda de dentro do Saguão, Harry se aproximou, era Minerva, parecia aflita.

- Preciso falar urgente com o senhor - disse ela apontando um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado - Snape está ajudando os alunos do primeiro ano - explicou ela, antes que Harry perguntasse o que tinha feito de errado - Eu lamento Potter, mas o senhor não poderá comparecer na Seleção dos Alunos hoje, você terá saberá o porquê, assim que chegar à Sala de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas.

Harry sorriu, pelo menos não teria que passar algumas horas excluído no Salão Principal, ficou contente, pelo menos assim Rony e Hermione ficariam preocupados com ele, poderiam ter alguma pena dele e sair procurando o por todo o castelo ou talvez eles pensassem que Harry tivesse sido raptado, o que seria ótimo também, pois Harry saberia se eles pensassem isso, teria como resultado; Hermione pularia no seu pescoço aliviada, na primeira oportunidade que teria ao reencontrá-lo. E também ficaria um bom tempo sem falar com Gina.

Harry sorriu e caminhou para a Sala de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, para sua surpresa não bateu na porta, a Sala nunca estivera tão bem arrumada há anos, Harry não se lembrava disso, não enquanto ele esteve em Hogwarts, a Sala estava muito bonita. Ele sorriu e caminhou até a escrivaninha, lá havia uma mulher, ou um homem, não sabia responder quem era de longe, agitando seus cabelos ensopados de água para que ficassem mais leves, caminhou até a pessoa, estava procurando alguma coisa pelas gavetas da escrivaninha.

_Ele parecia como um velho leão. Havia algumas mexas grisalhas em sua cabeleira marrom-avermelhada e suas grossas sobrancelhas_; ele tinha olhos amarelados atrás de um óculos de metal e certa longa e comprida graça, mesmo que andasse mancando após se levantar com um pergaminho nas mãos, enfim, sorriu, Harry não soube retribuir, sentiu um certo arrepio percorrer pelo corpo, estendeu a mão direita que foi imediatamente apertada.

- Desculpe se eu estou assustando você. Isso é normal.

Harry deu um sorriso forçado.

- De maneira alguma - então, sorriu também.

Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso que Minerva, será que eram irmãos? Talvez, será que era chato perguntar? Talvez, mas não perguntou.

- Você deve estar perguntando o que faz aqui certo?

- Seria um tolo se não tivesse.

Sorriu, e estendeu um pergaminho.

- Eu serei o novo Professor de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, uma das matérias na qual você vai cursar, certo?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Então, mas, estou cheio de compromissos, portanto, darei aula para o pessoal dos últimos dois anos, ou seja, o pessoal do Sexto ano, e do Sétimo.

Harry abriu um sorriso só para parecer simpático, mas ainda não caíra sua ficha.

- Creio eu que você se lembra perfeitamente do Professor Tofty?

- Como não?- perguntou Harry assustado - Ele foi um dos professores que aplicou os N.O.M´s para o pessoal do quinto ano.

- Certo - respondeu o homem a sua frente.

- Ele vai ser o Professor de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, ensinará, o segundo ano em diante, até o quinto.

- Mas o pessoal do primeiro ano?- perguntou Harry assustado - Eles não podem ficar sem aula de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, Voldemort está...

Com um soco na escrivaninha Harry se calou imediatamente.

- Cale-se garoto tolo, você chegou muito bem aonde eu queria!

- Cheguei?- perguntou assustado olhando ao seu redor, estava tudo normal.

Harry se sentiu envergonhado pela atitude burra e encarou o professor, vermelho.

- O primeiro ano, não pode ficar sem professor - disse ele.

- Eu sei - murmurou Harry entre os dentes e desviando um segundo de seu olhar para a estante atrás do professor, cheia de livros.

- Então, Minerva, minha irmã - Harry sorriu, tinha certeza que eram irmãos - me disse que no ano passado você tinha feito um grupinho clandestino de estudantes para ensinar Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, e você é um dos melhores alunos dessa matéria que Hogwarts já teve, e chegamos à conclusão de que você poderia ensinar os alunos do primeiro ano, fique tranqüilo, você ganhará alguns galeões por aula.

Harry ficou estupefato, seu cérebro? Tinha parado? Nossa, sentiu que estava na Antártida, estava gelado, seu coração explodia de emoção e felicidade, adoraria, mas era uma responsabilidade e tanto.

- Eu... Adoraria - respondeu sorrindo com os olhos fixos na estante atrás do Professor que sorriu em resposta.

- Só tem que assinar aqui - respondeu entregando uma pena molhada de tinta para Harry, que nem leu o pergaminho, já assinou de uma vez.

- Devia ler o que assina garoto - respondeu o professor.

Harry sorriu, estava feliz demais para se preocupar com isso.

- Bom, só uma dúvida Professor, por que você mesmo não dá aula a todos os alunos?

O professor pigarreou gentilmente e falou.

- O Ministério está precisando muito de mim, Dumbledore assumirá o poder em breve.

Harry explodiu ainda mais de emoção.

- Dumbledore? Ministro? - perguntou entre os dentes.

- Sim! Mas ficaria agradecido se não saísse comentando, isso pode prejudicá-lo - respondeu abrindo e fechando os olhos lentamente.

- O que aconteceu com Fudge?

- Aquele Comensal desgraçado... - respondeu com certo olhar de repugnância - Ainda está no Ministério, está deixando as coisas totalmente descontroladas, só para quando Dumbledore assumir, não dar conta, mas eu vou ajudá-lo, em breve Dumbledore, o novo Ministro.

Harry sorriu.

- E quem será o novo diretor de Hogwarts?

- Pela primeira vez na vida Hogwarts terá uma Diretora.

Harry parecia estar estourar de felicidade.

- Ah! - disse ele coçando o queixo, esquecendo de que estava de mal com amigos e sorrindo.

- Mas fique atento, o vice-diretor será Severus Snape. Ele me parece não gostar muito de você.

Harry congelou.

- Snape? - perguntou assustado.

- Snape - repetiu ele - O próprio.

- Mas... Flitiw...

- Ele é um anão, não poderia, faz parte das regras, infelizmente ainda existe o tal preconceito, mas isso só enquanto Dumbledore não chegar ao poder.

A felicidade de Harry sumiu como um foguete, sentiu um pontapé no estômago.

- Será que eu ainda chego a tempo de jantar?

- Obviamente não, se quiser - disse o professor tirando a varinha e conjurando um prato com dois enormes pães com queijo.

Harry sorriu agradecido, comeu rapidamente e pegou o malão, arrastando-o até a porta, se despediu com um aceno do Professor antes de sair.

- HARRY! - chamou ele lá dentro.

Harry abandonou o malão por alguns segundos e voltou para a sala.

- O que aconteceu professor?

- A cópia do contrato, aqui - entregou para Harry sorridente, não via a hora de dizer isso aos "amigos".

Foi até o malão e então o professor disse.

- Ah, esqueci de dizer, meu nome é McClagan!

Harry sorriu e perguntou.

- Minhas aulas começam quando?

- Amanhã você verá, receio eu que começará quinta-feira, colocaremos as aulas de modo que não te atrapalhe para virar um auror.

Harry agradeceu, nem tinha se preocupado se as aulas iriam atrapalhar ele para virar um auror, talvez fosse porque sua profissão seria ser professor de Hogwarts, será? Pelo menos ele adorou a idéia. Auror ou professor?


	13. Feitiço involuntário

**Capítulo 13.  
Feitiço Involuntário.**

A pergunta sobre o futuro de Harry ficou na sua cabeça até chegar ao seu dormitório, onde teve o trabalho de arrumar tudo, pois os elfos domésticos já tinham passado por ali e arrumado o dormitório dos demais, e Harry estava conversando com McClagan, portanto não tivera oportunidade de deixar o malão com os outros garotos.

- Rony, será que não entende? - Harry ouviu uma voz vindo do Salão Comunal - Nós somos somente amigos, entendeu? Amigos! - repetiu ela com a voz bem alta e destacando os "amigos" com uma ênfase.

Harry meteu o ouvido na porta para tentar extrair algum som, sentindo um assombro de alívio percorrer pelo peito.

- Mas Hermione... - resmungou Rony com voz piedosa.

- Rony, entende, por favor? Eu só preciso de um tempo - disse ela como se tivesse falado isso várias vezes. E suspirou cansada.

- Mas... eu já dei esse tempo – "eu já dei esse tempo", é, realmente ela havia falado antes com ele sobre seus sentimentos, essa frase dizia tudo.

- RONALD! – berrou Hermione explodindo, chateada e raivosa - POR FAVOR! NÃO SEJA TÃO INSENSÍVEL.

- Ok, mais dois dias está bom pra você? – disse como se ele ditasse as regras de um jogo.

- RONY! NÃO! - berrou Hermione histericamente, achava aquilo um absurdo, ele era inexperiente demais nesses tipos de assuntos - Você não cresce mesmo. Ah! com licença, vou procurar Harry, não o vi no jantar todo - ele percebeu um tom de preocupação lá do dormitório e isso o animou muito...

Harry escutou passos se aproximaram, imediatamente, desfez a risada estampada no rosto e correu para sua cama, começou a revirar o malão, fingindo procurar algo, para o seu espanto fingido, Hermione entrou no quarto sem bater.

- Ah! Ele está aqui, Rony! – berrou por cima do ombro.

Rony veio pulando rapidamente e parou atrás de Hermione quase batendo em suas costas, olhando Harry, por cima da garota com seus cachos caindo levemente pelos ombros.

Harry ignorou os dois, continuava procurando alguma coisa no malão e sentindo um frio percorrer pelo corpo, um arrepio descer pela nuca.

- Harry, por que você não foi assistir a Seleção das Casas? - perguntou Hermione sentando na cama do lado como se tivesse total liberdade, Harry por um segundo queria se atrever em expulsá-la.

- Ah, não tive vontade - disse com amargura.

- Harry? - perguntou Hermione olhando nos olhos dele, mas ele nem ligava para ela, fingia procurar alguma coisa ainda no malão - Pára com isso, por favor? É uma atitude bem monótona, isso está se tornando cada vez mais chato e ridículo!

- Se você não percebeu, eu sempre fui chato - respondeu agora encarando os olhos dela e abandonando o objetivo de revirar o malão, Harry se levantou com violência e ia em direção à porta, onde Rony estava estupefato acariciando sua corujinha marrom.

- Harry! - chamou Hermione puxando ele pelo cotovelo com cuidado - A gente precisa conversar, não pode me ignorar assim, não a vida inteira, pelo menos... – a voz dela ia morrendo à medida que terminava a frase.

- Mas quero ficar o máximo possível longe de você - e deu os ombros tentando não olhar para a cara idiota de Rony parada à porta.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! - disse chateada, em um tom pouco alto.

- SEI SIM! – gritou em resposta praticamente cuspindo em Hermione, o que fez ela dar um salto para trás, para que a meleca não pegasse em seus sapatos.

- Harry! – berrou ela, incrédula - Precisamos conversar, aposto que não sabe da última novidade, Minerva...

- ...É a nova diretora de Hogwarts - completou Harry sem ânimo algum - E como ela vai ser diretora, McClagan talvez será o novo Professor Chefe da Grifinória, acertei?

- Como soube?

- Estava na sala do professor McClagan, resolvendo uns assuntos particulares.

Hermione andou em volta da cama de Harry e disse.

- Foi por isso que não os conhecemos, Rony! - ele concordava com a cabeça – A professora McGonagall bem que falou que ele estava ocupado...

As mãos de Hermione se elevaram à boca, soltou uma exclamação, ao contrário de Rony que continuou normal.

- McClagan? Não me diga...

- Aquele mesmo, que trabalha no Ministério - disse Harry se sentando na cama fazendo uma voz monótona.

Rony continuou normal enquanto Hermione parecia dar pulos de alegria.

- O que você estava fazendo na Sala dele, Harry?

- Larga a mão de ser curiosa, e me deixa em paz! - xingou com raiva.

- Não seja grosseiro comigo, por favor... – pediu ela com os olhinhos brilhando e ele sentiu que não podia fazer por ignorar.

- Eu serei o novo professor de Hogwarts! - disse chateado e voltando a sentar na cama - Do primeiro ano - acrescentou depressa – Feliz?

Hermione sorriu e soltou várias exclamações, junto com Rony, exclamações de felicidade.

- Isso é ótimo, Harry! Isso é realmente ótimo! Pensa bem! Você está feliz, não está? Afinal, todos vão poder ver suas habilidades e você vai acabar treinando mais, não é demais?

- E... Você vai ganhar galeões! – acrescentou Rony com receio.

- Deveria estar feliz?- perguntou dando os ombros e saindo do cômodo.

Rony e Hermione se encararam meio sem o que dizer, ela meneou a cabeça e o ruivo engoliu em seco.

- Vamos atrás dele - disse Hermione indo em direção à porta.

- ESPERA! - disse Rony puxando a mão dela - Será que você não percebeu, Mione? É sério!

- O que foi, Rony? - uma interrogação desceu entre eles.

- O Harry. Ele está te fazendo de gato e sapato, te humilhando ao máximo e você fica que nem uma cachorrinha atrás dele...

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Mesmo? Sabe, eu não... – disse com a testa enrugada.

- Deixa ele, você precisa se animar um pouco, alguém que te mereça de verdade.

- Ah, Rony, está com ciúmes? - brincou Hermione pegando um travesseiro e acertando a cabeça ruiva do garoto.

Rony corou até nas pontas das orelhas e imediatamente este agarrou o travesseiro e jogou na Hermione que soltou um gritinho histérico.

- AI! - berrou ela segurando na parede para não desequilibrar e cair, depois caiu na gargalhada - Pára, Ronald, isso não é hora para brincadeiras! – mas ele parece não entender o significado dessa frase.

Hermione foi empurrar Rony na cama de Harry, quando menos esperava tropeçou e ao invés de empurrar ele, ela foi junto com ele para a cama.

- Ai! - berrou ela de novo, eles já estavam embolados na cama, sorrindo um para o outro, então Hermione se virou e deitou de lado, ficando de frente a ele - Você me diverte, sabia?- disse ela deixando escapar uma risadinha bonita.

Ele retribuiu com a mesma risada, talvez com um pouco mais de malícia, sentindo o contato com as cinturas arder o seu rosto em chamas.

- Ah, Rony - disse ela corando e afastando a mão - Isso não é bom, sabe?

- Ah, posso te beijar?

Hermione corou, "lógico que não - ela queria dizer, eu amo o Harry!". Rony sem demora colocou sua mão suada e imunda na nuca de Hermione e a puxou para um beijo, ela virou o rosto fazendo com que isso atingisse a bochecha.

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA? - era Harry na porta, furioso, parecia prestes a matar um.

- Harry, a gente pode explicar - disse Hermione pulando imediatamente da cama, sua cara estava vermelha como a de Rony.

- Explicar? Vão embora daqui agora!- disse ele apontando para a porta, vermelho de raiva, queria morder o Rony, dar um soco no peito de Hermione, matar os dois. Mas se controlou.

- Ah! Harry, não - disse Hermione descontrolada - Você precisa saber o que...

- CALA A SUA BOCA GRANDE! - respondeu Harry irritado, pegou Hermione pelos ombros e a empurrou com violência para fora do quarto, deixando-a abobada - VOCÊ VAI IR LOGO, RONY, OU TEREI DE LEVÁ-LO A FORÇA?

Rony imediatamente agarrou sua corujinha que estava pulando agitada na cama e saiu do quarto, apesar de que o quarto também era seu, mas ele não queria caçar mais confusão.

- DROGA!- berrou Harry chutando o malão com tanta violência que ele foi para debaixo da cama de Neville, agora Harry já sentia que Hogwarts podia ser bem pior do que no ano passado.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Rony, o Harry, não podia ter feito isso, você não tinha que ter tentando me beijar!- gritou Hermione zangada com a mão na cara, aterrorizada.

Rony recuou com medo, com o coração batendo a mil, batendo contra o peito como se estivesse vazio, batia como se fosse um pomo-de-ouro tentando arrombar o seu peitoral.

- Você queria isso! - disse com receio e um pouco de nervosismo pelo corpo - Aposto que queria!

- VOCÊ QUEM TENTOU ME BEIJAR! - respondeu nervosa apontando o dedo na cara dele.

- Ah, Hermione, corta essa, o Harry que é muito mimado - dizia concordando inutilmente com a cabeça.

- Ah! Rony, quer saber? Vamos dormir! Chega de confusões por hoje! - respondeu Hermione tirando a mão da testa e com a mão aberta no ar - Porque estou indo tentar esfriar a minha cabeça.

- Mas eu não tive culpa - sussurrou Rony antes que ela batesse a porta do dormitório feminino com violência.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

O dia seguinte o silêncio entre os amigos permaneceu da mesma forma, pelo menos até o café da manhã. Rony sentou entre Simas e Dino Thomas que conversavam animadamente sobre a temporada de Quadribol, enquanto Rony vagava seus pensamentos nos amigos.

Hermione sentou-se à mesa da Corvinal, tinha os olhos fixos na tigela de gelatina, Luna e Gina conversavam sobre o kit-maquiagem de Hogsmeade e o que poderiam fazer para que ficassem irreconhecíveis, volta e meia, Harry e Gina trocavam olhares tímidos.

- Hermione?- perguntou Gina pela terceira vez estralando os dedos na cara dela.

- Ah! Desculpa.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Luna buscando com os olhos uma torrada e balançando seu rabo-de-cavalo bem feito.

- Nada! – disse suspirando - Gina, Luna, estou indo para a biblioteca, preciso pegar uns livros, Adeus! - e acenou ainda de costas.

- Mas Hermione, hoje ainda é o primeiro dia de aula!

- ADEUS!- berrou ela saindo do Salão Principal, chamando a atenção de Harry e Rony, saindo sem rodeios para evitar mentiras.

Harry estava isolado com Neville em um canto da mesa, o gordinho acariciava seu sapo mas não percebia ainda que estava quase matando-o de tanto apertá-lo e mantinha os olhos fixos na manteiga.

- Aqueles comensais nojentos, filhos de uma mãe! Sonhei com eles...

Várias corujas entraram no Salão entregando os jornais para os repectivos donos, quando uma coruja pousou na frente de Neville, o professor McClagan veio correndo em sua direção e arrancou o jornal de sua mão de uma forma violenta e guardou nas vestes.

- Bom dia, Potter! Bom dia, Longbottom!

- Bom dia! - respondeu Harry já que Neville olhava abobado para o professor sem ter o que dizer.

- Neville, tem algo que eu preciso dizer a você, por favor, venha comigo - disse dando duas palmadinhas nas costas de Neville e tirando-o da mesa, mais assustado do que o normal.

Harry ficou assustado quando ouviu uma exclamação de Dino.

- Essa não é a avó do Neville? - perguntou apontando para o jornal.

- Deixe-me ver - disse Rony se curvando para a direita - É ela mesma, eu já vi ela no St. Mungus.

Harry se levantou e foi até lá, a avó do Neville, ela mesma, uma foto dela no jornal, uma foto sorrindo e a manchete.

"_Idosa Longbottom é atacada por Comensais_".

O coração de Harry congelou, não se importou se os amigos estavam ou não lendo, puxou o jornal imediatamente da mão deles e começou a percorrer os olhos espantados pelo jornal.

_Entre Surrey e Gornh, fica a cidade de Penera, onde uma senhora de quase 70 anos estava abrigada em sua casa, tricotando como fazia toda noite, quando ouviu um barulho no quintal, os vizinhos também ouviram e foram conferir para ver o que era, viram alguns raios vermelhos e verdes atravessando o quintal da idosa, alguns capuzes rodeando o local e em seguida a casa foi invadida, vários deles chamaram os policias, mas estes quando chegaram encontraram a casa vazia, de alguma forma misteriosa eles sumiram da casa._

_"Simplesmente sumiram, eles não saíram, eu vi, vigiei o tempo todo!" disse um outro senhor da vizinhança. _

_Para mais detalhes leia a página 3 e 4._

- A avó do Neville, foi torturada! - Harry jogou o jornal o mais longe que pode na mesa da Grifinória, o jornal caiu em cima do molho de tomate, deixando totalmente vermelho, Dino soltou algumas exclamações e Parvati chamou a atenção de Harry, este já estava saindo do Salão Principal atrás de Hermione.

Harry correu as escadas correndo atrás dela, quando esta estava subindo para o terceiro andar. Ele a chamou novamente.

- Ah? Harry? O que você quer?- perguntou ela com um certo ar de arrogância na voz. Era fácil pisar nos outros e pedir desculpas, não?

- A avó do Neville, torturaram-na até a morte, esta noite.

Hermione caiu no choro abraçando Harry quase o deixou sem ar.

- Ela era tão meiga... Tão delicada... Eu não acredito, Harry, nãooo...

- Ele precisa de ajuda, precisamos ajudá-lo!

- McClagan já levou Neville para a sua sala, acho que lá, vão conversar... De qualquer forma, os professores vão ajudá-lo!

Hermione soltou-se do abraço de Harry e começou a enxugar as lágrimas, sem coragem o suficiente para encará-lo, ainda mais depois da briga de ontem.

- Ah! Harry, vamos, acho que ainda temos cinco minutos antes de ir para aula, podemos...

- Ah! Sim, claro, eu só esperava que o professor McClagan fosse entregar meu horário de aula, gostaria de saber...

- Vamos - disse Hermione pegando no pulso dele e puxando em direção abaixo.

No primeiro impulso Harry pensou em puxar o braço de volta e ignorar a garota, mas seu olhar cruzou com o de Cho que estava no mesmo andar, praticamente tirando a roupa para Miguel Corner, embolados em um beijo muito mais do que caliente, e seus olhos se encontraram na pausa do beijo, como um tipo de vingança, Harry não fez um pingo de questão de puxar o seu braço de volta das mãos de Hermione.

- Olá Cho - cumprimentou Hermione sorrindo, mas Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que ela só estava alfinetando.

- Olá Hermione - respondeu Cho correndo os olhos pelos braços dos dois que pareciam muito íntimos.

Harry sentiu uma fisgada de ciúmes, mesmo que ele não sentisse nada por Cho, era ruim pensar que outras pessoas estavam com ela. E ainda por cima, ela estava se entregando de bandeja para Miguel, coisa que não havia feito "tanto" com Harry.

A sineta tocou assim que Harry e Hermione colocaram os pés no Salão Principal e com isso tiveram que caminharem para a aula, na qual Harry não sabia qual seria sua próxima aula.

- Teremos duas aulas por dia agora, Harry! – avisou Hermione lendo o calendário de aulas pendurado na porta.

- DUAS?- perguntou pensando se não entendera direito.

- Só que serão bem mais longas do que o normal, né?- disse Hermione sorrindo – Acho que quatro horas cada uma!

Hermione mexeu na mochila e tirou o seu horário de aula que tinha recebido na monitoria, Harry juntou a cabeça a dela para ver melhor os horários de aula.

- Eu não vou fazer Trato das Criaturas Mágicas!

- Harry, não podemos deixar o Hagrid!

- É... Foi o que eu pensei, mas... – ele ia discordar com algum outro argumento – É, talvez você tenha razão – resmungou pensativo.

Harry e Hermione subiram sorrindo para a aula de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, foram os primeiros a chegarem à sala que estava vazia.

- Oh, não - disse Hermione pegando a primeira carteira e olhando no fundo os outros entrarem - O Malfoy também vai fazer aula com a gente!

- Bom dia sangue ruim! – cumprimentou Malfoy erguendo as sobrancelhas em expressão desafiadora – Como passou de férias? Muita dor? – e riu com seus amigos.

Harry encarou os olhos de Malfoy, tentando enxergar além de seus olhos.

- Bom dia, Potter - disse ele quase cuspindo.

- Harry será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, sabia, Malfoy? - informou Hermione com os braços erguidos no ar entrando na frente de Harry como se fosse protegê-lo de algo terrível como um dementador ou de Aragogue – Isso é bom, sabe, significa que tem potencial para enfrentar criaturas das trevas! – alfinetou.

- Foi o que mamãe disse, essa escola está indo cada vez mais para o brejo, Potter dando aula?- perguntou Malfoy olhando para os seus dois "capangas" e Pansy que estava de braços cruzados logo atrás, com um péssimo humor – Se ao menos conseguisse sobreviver _sozinho_!

- Mas fique tranqüilo, Malfoy, não vou dar aula para você, só para o primeiro ano, e fique sabendo, que ainda terei muitas oportunidades para demonstrar o quanto tenho potencial contra criaturas das trevas!

Draco e seus amigos caíram na gargalhada, menos Pansy que continuou encarando Hermione, logo atrás Rony entrou conversando com Dino, mas ficou parado por alguns segundos ao ver Harry e Hermione conversando com Draco e com isso Rony tampava a passagem de algumas pessoas que eram obrigadas a esbarrem nele para entrarem na sala de aula.

- Ficou sabendo, Granger? - perguntou Draco com arrogância - Finalmente aquela velhota foi morta! O Longbottom é o próximo!

Hermione ia correndo na direção de Draco acertar um soco na cara dele, mas Harry a segurou imediatamente, puxando-a mais para perto de seu corpo, colidindo o nariz contra os seus cabelos macios e cheirosos.

- Não liga, ele quer provocar a gente - disse Harry em seu ouvido.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo, o hálito refrescante de Harry no seu ouvido, como aquilo era bom, bom até demais.

McClagan apareceu logo atrás da porta, fazendo os alunos se sentarem nas cadeiras, foi descendo as escadas e se apresentando aos alunos.

- Ok, agora vamos começar, página cinco... - ia dizendo o professor antes de ser interrompido pelas mãos de Hermione e de Harry que se levantaram como dois foguetes no ar.

- O que gostariam de perguntar, Srs. Potter e Granger?- perguntou o professor McClagan fitando eles por cima dos óculos redondos que estava apoiado na ponta do nariz.

- É sobre Neville - ia dizendo Harry – Queríamos saber como ele está!

- Ele está bem?- perguntou Hermione precipitadamente.

Harry ouviu Draco e seus amigos zombarem qualquer coisa insignificante sobre a avó de Neville, mas não se importaram.

- Ele já foi mandado para a casa dele! Sob os cuidados de Minerva!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam estupefatos, incrédulos, queriam ajudar o amigo, de alguma forma.

- Não vou repetir! - disse o Prof. McClagan alterando a voz - Página cinco, por favor! - repetiu e a maioria dos alunos virou algumas páginas - Vamos falar sobre o Manticore; alguém poderia me dizer o que tem haver nossos sonhos com o Manticore?

A mão de Hermione levitou o mais depressa que pode no ar.

- Sim... - pediu o professor.

- Se há um animal capaz de causar pesadelos, esse animal é o Manticore, seu nome significa "devorador de homens" em persa, e seu passatempo favorito é devorar humanos.

- Excelente, 10 pontos para a Grifinória!

Hermione não sorriu apenas abaixou a cabeça e continuou com os pensamentos em Neville.

Harry a contemplava, a cada detalhe do seu rosto, ela estava nervosa, respirava fundo a cada momento que pensava no Neville, ficava bonita desse jeito. Seu nariz, chegava a dar uma empinadinha a cada vez que bufava...

- Descrito pela primeira vez no século V a.C, pelo médico grego...

- Ctésias! - completou Hermione sem olhar para o professor.

- Obrigado Srta. Granger, mas eu não me lembro de ter pedido para você responder.

- Desculpe - disse ela sem tirar os olhos vidrados no livro.

- Continuando... - disse o Professor - Ctésias, que também foi o primeiro a falar sobre o unicórnio; O Manticore vive nas florestas da Índia, onde sua força, velocidade e violência fizeram dele o predador mais perigoso das redondezas.

Não foi uma aula das melhores, Harry não parava de olhar para Hermione e se lembrar de Neville, agradeceu quando a sineta tocou, anunciando o fim das aulas do período da manhã.

Hermione juntou o material e esperou Harry arrumar o dele, juntos saíram correndo em direção ao Salão Principal.

- Depois do almoço será que podíamos passar na biblioteca, preciso pegar uns livros e...?

- Você vai, eu preciso escrever uma carta ao Neville! De solidariedade, entende?

- Você tem razão, eu vou ajudar você!

Harry sorriu e sentaram juntos na mesa da Grifinória, Rony acompanhado pelos novos amigos Dino e Simas sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, logo Gina chegou com o cabelo todo desarrumado, deu uma piscada discreta para Harry e sentou ao lado dele, deixando Rony cheio de ciúmes.

Harry e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal assim que terminaram de comer, não esperaram dez segundos, Rony seguia a saída dos dois com os olhos.

Hermione conversava com Harry até então esbarrarem em Pansy que não olhava nada alegre para eles.

- Olha por onde anda, sua, sua IMUNDA! - respondeu Pansy limpando os ombros com as mãos sem necessidade - Vou ter que trocar minhas vestes! Argh!

Harry descontroladamente puxou a varinha e apontou na cara de Pansy.

- Não vou tolerar desaforos este ano, não mesmo!

- _Expelliarmus_ - murmurou Hermione com os olhos sem puxar a varinha, apenas com os olhos fixos na mão de Harry.

Imediatamente os olhos de Harry e Pansy se viraram para Hermione, ofegante, era como se ela tivesse feito algo errado e eles tivessem encarando-a como culpada.

Hermione nunca demonstrara fazer magia involuntária, nunca! E tinha acabado de fazer...

- Ah, vamos embora - disse Hermione apanhando a varinha e saindo dali - Não vale a pena, Harry.

- Hermione?- perguntou Harry correndo para alcançá-la - Como você conseguiu?

- Consegui o que?

- Fazer aquilo?

- Harry, francamente, qualquer uma pessoa consegue!

- Eu já fiz minha tia virar um balão, mas depois disso nunca desarmei alguém assim, tão... Tão... Tão precisamente!

Hermione mexeu nos bolsos e tirou a varinha.

- Viu? Estava com a varinha!

- Ela estava nos seus bolsos o tempo todo!

- Não, eu não sei como fiz aquilo, agora vamos nos preocupar com a carta, é o melhor que podemos fazer!

Harry sorriu e continuou o caminho com Hermione, antes de virarem o corredor, Harry escutou uma voz sussurrar seu nome.

- Potter? Potter?

Harry se virou automaticamente, como se aquela pessoa fosse chamar ele e evaporar, Hermione se virou junto, era um garoto, com mais ou menos uns dezoito anos, sorrindo, tinha cabelos negros, bem cortados e lisos, os olhos verdes, realmente idênticos aos de Harry, era um garoto magricela, exatamente como Harry, apesar de ser fisicamente diferente, parecia mais com Sirius, mais jovem.

- Quem é você?- perguntou Harry depressa.

- Eu estava doido para conhecê-lo, Duda me disse sobre você, assim que tentou me acertar um soco, então...

- Marco Evans?

- Sou eu mesmo - disse ele estendendo a mão, Harry abobado apertou a sua mão.


	14. Embolados no chão

Capítulo 14.  
Embolados no chão.

Harry e Marco ficaram alguns minutos inquietos, soltando exclamações, os olhos de Hermione marejavam de lágrimas.  
- Você, tem o mesmo sobrenome que a minha mãe, certo?  
- Certo - murmurou ele sorrindo - Descobri, neste verão.  
- Como?  
- Eu estava atrás da árvore escutando a conversa do seu primo "Dudão" e... -  
Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.  
- Você está, na SONSERINA? - perguntou Harry, mais tarde, estupefato apontando o dedo para o brasão nas vestes.  
Hermione parou de sorrir e então seu cérebro começou a funcionar.  
- Ah, o papo está bom, precisamos ir, né Harry?- disse Hermione se virando para o corredor e ainda de costas puxando as manga das vestes de Harry.  
- Ah! Sim! Claro! Adeus Marco. - acenou Harry.  
Hermione olhou por cima do ombro, Marco acenando.   
- Bom almoço - respondeu Harry antes de se virar para Hermione - Hermione, por que você está pálida?  
- Eu não estou pálida - respondeu rapidamente e imediatamente berrou a senha.  
- Calma, minha jovem - respondeu a Mulher Gorda em tom de desculpa.  
- NÃO TEMOS O DIA INTEIRO! - berrou Hermione aflita.  
- Hermione, acalme-se, vai acabar morrendo de estresse.  
Harry e Hermione cruzaram com a passagem e depositaram as mochilas em cima da mesa. Ela tirou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro da mochila.  
- Aqui Harry.   
Harry se precipitou para pegar o tinteiro, então as mãos de Harry e Hermione se encontraram, ficaram um pouco corados, mas então Harry pigarreou e distanciou.  
- Aqui está - disse Hermione entregando.  
Após escreverem uma carta para Neville, na qual eles ofereciam ajuda ao amigo, eles pegaram as mochilas guardaram o material e desceram para a Aula de Feitiços, para a surpresa dos dois a classe toda já estava lá.  
- Ah! Não, Malfoy de novo não - disse Hermione olhando que o único lugar vago era ao lado dele, Harry fez a volta em Hermione e ia naquela direção, mas então Hermione agarrou o capuz de Harry.  
- Eu sento lá, sente-se atrás de Parvati.  
- Ah, mas...  
- Eu sei o que fazer com o Malfoy - bufou Hermione decidida.  
Harry agradeceu e depositou a mochila atrás de Parvati, não deixando de olhar para Draco.  
Hermione sentou ao lado de Draco, Harry não deixou de reparar que uma discussão começara.  
- Ah, sua fedelha, por que não senta ao lado do seu namorado?  
- Primeiro, Malfoy, o Harry não é meu namorado - respondeu Hermione calmamente, tentando sorrir, pois essa era a melhor maneira de irritar Draco - Segundo, a escola é pública, eu sento aonde eu bem quiser, terceiro, eu não estou contente de sentar ao seu lado, pode ter certeza - e piscou para ele.  
Harry soltou uma risadinha abafada.  
- Pentelha! - murmurou Draco pelo canto da boca e olhando para as cortinas esperando o professor aparecer.  
A aula foi tão sem graça, não usaram as varinhas, ficaram horas escutando como os feitiços foram inventados.  
- Sr. Malfoy, isso cairá nos N.I.E.M´s - alertou o Flitiwinck.  
Draco que quase dormia em cima da carteira se levantou assustado após várias gargalhadas da classe, o que deixou mais atento.  
Na saída da Sala, Draco e Hermione trombaram e então ela aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar uma com ele.  
- O que você pretende ser com essa disposição toda, Malfoy?  
- O que te interessa, Sangue Ruim?  
- Simples, eu pretendo trabalhar como uma Auror.  
Draco imediatamente ficou branco.  
- Auror? Eu também... Ah! Sua pentelha, não me diga que teremos de fazer faculdade, juntos?- perguntou assustado.  
- Se você não quiser, pode mudar o cargo - respondeu Harry entre os dois.  
- Cala a boca, Mestiço - respondeu Draco entre os dentes.  
Harry abandonou a mochila e estava preste a voar no pescoço de Draco, mas então Rony e Dino Thomas abandonaram os materiais e foram segurar Harry, enquanto Hermione berrava histericamente com as mãos na cabeça, preocupada.  
- Não vale a pena - respondeu Dino encarando os olhos de Draco tentando se afastar da briga.  
- Nós vemos por ai, Potter - respondeu Draco erguendo as sobrancelhas antes de sair.  
Harry bufou novamente e então Rony e Dino o soltaram.  
- Obrigado - respondeu sem olhar para os dois.  
- Ah, não vale a pena mesmo, Harry, ele quer fazer isso, te irritar - disse Rony apreensivo, provavelmente tentando puxar assunto com Harry.  
- Ah, valeu, ok?- respondeu Harry bravo saindo com Hermione.  
Rony olhou para Dino, pensando "Se eu não tivesse beijado Hermione naquela noite..." e cabisbaixo continuou andando com Dino, não sabia até quando suportaria a amizade daqueles dois (Simas e Dino).  
Assim que Harry e Hermione dobraram o corredor Minerva vinha às pressas.   
- Potter... preciso conversar com você, é sobre o quadribol.  
- Ah, sabe Minerva, eu também queria entrar no time - disse Hermione entrando no meio da conversa, para o espanto de Harry e Minerva.  
- Como disse?- perguntou Harry estupefato, limpando os ouvidos, provavelmente tinha muita cera acumulada, e não ouvira direito.  
- Ah, eu te explico depois, será que eu poderia comparecer ao treino das artilheiras, sexta?- perguntou Hermione.  
- Ah! Claro, então venha também, era sobre o quadribol que eu ia falar com o Potter.  
Hermione sorriu e olhou para Harry que agora sorria também, juntos foram para a Sala do Diretor, que agora era de Minerva, para o espanto de Harry, os quadros não estavam mais lá, nenhum se quer, Fawkes também não, talvez estivessem no Ministério.  
- Ah, prof. Minerva, aonde foram parar os quadros? - perguntou Harry olhando para os lados.  
- Fizemos uma Sala só para eles - respondeu ela sorrindo - Sentem-se.  
Hermione que admirando a sala e os livros resolveu se sentar, ainda reparando naquela linda biblioteca ali dentro.  
- O sr. Ronald Weasley é o novo capitão do Time...  
- Eu já sei - cortou Harry entre os dentes.  
- É, e Graças à Umbrigde, você perdeu o cargo de Apanhador no ano passado, gostaria de perguntar se você deseja voltar ao Time?  
- Adoraria - respondeu não forçando um sorriso como se fosse uma grande dificuldade voltar ao time.  
- Ótimo, é que os seus amigos, os Weasleys vieram conversar comigo, Gina saiu do cargo de apanhadora e seu amigo Rony pediu para que eu lhe desse o cargo de apanhador de volta.  
Harry e Hermione se olharam um pouco assustados.  
- Ah, e Srta. Granger, nessa sexta-feira, vão selecionar os artilheiros, seria bom se você participasse.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Obrigada, podemos ir?  
- Sim, era só isso mesmo - respondeu Minerva sorrindo - Boa sorte - respondeu assim que eles se levantaram.  
- Obrigada - respondeu Hermione antes de fechar a porta.  
Harry olhou para Hermione.  
- Ficou maluca?  
- Só queria que você me achasse uma garota normal, se você não percebeu ainda, Harry Potter – disse ela, sendo irônica o tempo todo - estou tentando parecer uma garota normal para que...   
- Quer ser uma garota normal para o Rony?- arriscou propositalmente, bufando de raiva.  
- Não, Harry, você sabe, eu gosto de você - ambos coraram e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.  
- Bom, eu tenho a senha dos Monitores, vamos tomar um banho?  
Harry sorriu.  
- Podemos?  
- Nas férias vieram uma carta dizendo que sim.  
- Ué, vamos.   
Harry e Hermione voltaram ao Salão Comunal para pegarem as roupas, ele foi, como normalmente fazia, para o dormitório masculino, e para seu espanto, Gina estava lá, deitada na cama dele, vendo as figuras de seus livros.

- Harry, por que anda fugindo de mim? - perguntou com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Er... não estou fugindo - disse parado na porta, coçando a nuca.

Ela abraçou o garoto com força que estava com as mãos para o alto, em seguida escorreram pelo cabelo ruivo.

- Eu senti saudades - disse afastado e encarando seus olhos verdes.

- Eu também - mentiu depressa.

Gina ajeitou o colarinho de suas vestes e lhe deu um beijo bem doce, em seguida ele disse.

- Gina, preciso tomar banho, a gente se fala depois, tudo bem?

- Ah, certo - ela pegou o livro que estava lendo na cama do garoto - A gente se vê mais tarde.

Em seguida, Rony entrou, cruzara com Gina e estava olhando feio para o garoto.  
- O que Gina estava fazendo aqui?- perguntou com arrogância.  
- Ah, obrigado, pela sua atitude, com Minerva - agradeceu ignorando a pergunta.  
- Só fiz isso pelo bem do Time, não foi por você.  
- De qualquer modo, obrigado.  
- Não precisa agradecer - respondeu saindo do quarto sem olhar para Harry.  
- Rony, espere - disse Harry parando ele - Obrigado mesmo, hoje pelo Malfoy, obrigado.  
- Não precisa agradecer - respondeu antes de girar os calcanhares.  
Harry revirou o malão, e lá estava o espelho de Sirius, estava diferente, sabia disso, estava mesmo, estava se lembrando mais um quadro do que um espelho, então ele percorreu com os olhos pelo dormitório e murmurou.  
- Sirius?  
O espelho foi escurecendo, ficou extremamente preto.  
- Sirius Black?  
Nada, o espelhou não mostrou mais nada foi escurecendo, estava acontecendo algo, Harry sabia disso, então apareceu o nome de Sirius no espelho, Harry soltou imediatamente o espelho, pegou as roupas e saiu correndo dali.  
Hermione já estava a sua espera no sofá do Salão Comunal, acariciando Bichento.   
- Você sabe por que Rony saiu daqui zangado? Vocês não...?  
- Não, eu só agradeci ele por tudo, mas ele foi super grosso comigo, bom, vamos?  
- Vamos - respondeu ela sorrindo e deixando um Bichento preguiçoso no sofá.   
Foram conversando animadamente sobre o Quadribol, até chegarem ao Banheiro dos Monitores.  
-_ Serpensortia_ - disse Hermione como senha.  
Entraram sorrindo e trocando piadas.  
- Já estive aqui - sorriu Harry olhando para a banheira.  
- Ah! É mesmo, bom, o box é aqui - disse Hermione apontando para o Harry.  
Harry depositou as roupas limpas em um banco, pegou a toalha e jogou por cima do box, entrou no chuveiro e girando a torneira, Hermione via tudo de fora, ainda não começara a se despir.  
- Ah, que água quente.  
- Pois é - respondeu Hermione tirando a roupa e entrando no box ao lado.  
Após alguns minutos de banho, Harry saiu do chuveiro enrolado na toalha ensopada, Hermione também se enrolou na toalha e passou uma toalha no cabelo para secar mais rápido e saiu do box.  
Harry sentiu um arrepio correr pelo corpo, "Que garota maravilhosa" ouviu seus pensamentos dizer "Ela não é maravilhosa, é simplesmente minha amiga, não posso achar minha amiga maravilhosa".  
- Harry, o que você está olhando?- perguntou Hermione sorrindo, enquanto ele revirava as roupas emboladas sem prestar atenção na vida, exceto no corpo de Hermione.  
- Ah, nada não - respondeu pegando as roupas e voltando para o box.  
Após alguns minutos Harry saiu, Hermione já estava trocada, porém com aquela toalha na cabeça.  
- Hermione, não seria mais fácil você deixar os cabelos secarem com o tempo?  
- Não Harry, porque eles molhados poderão molhar minha roupa - respondeu sorrindo - Além de que, eles secam mais rápido assim.  
- Eu vou ter que esperar eles secarem?  
- Não, acho que já secaram - respondeu Hermione deixando a toalha cair no chão mostrando lindos fios de cabelos, mais lisos do que o normal.  
- Cadê a Poção do Cabelo Liso? Você não me engana - disse Harry brincando.  
- Eu não estou brincando, Harry, bobo - respondeu ela pegando a toalha e agitando o cabelo de frente ao espelho - É um xampu trouxa.  
- Hem Hem - imitou Harry sorrindo.  
- Pára bobo - disse Hermione empurrando delicadamente seu ombro em tom de brincadeira - Deixe as roupas ai, os elfos levam elas até a gente.  
- Ah, os elfos? Tem certeza de que eles não vão me confundir?- perguntou Harry assim que saíram do banheiro e iam as direções ao Salão Principal para jantar.  
- Pois é, Harry, o trabalho dos elfos é muito complicado, por isso, eu acho que você devia levar o F.A.L.E. mais a sério, e, obviamente, me ajudar.  
- Ah, Hermione, francamente - disse Harry imitando ela.  
- Ah, pára, tonto - disse ela dando um leve tapinha em seu ombro.  
Assim que iam entrando no Salão Principal, Draco ao lado de Pansy iam saindo, pareciam bem felizes, até encontrarem Harry e Hermione, mas não trocaram palavra alguma.  
Harry e Hermione foram até seus devidos lugares na Mesa da Grifinória, sentarem e começaram a escolher o que iriam comer dali alguns minutos. Gina vigiou tudo de longe com os olhos levemente aguados.  
- Precisamos visitar o Hagrid - disse Harry pegando um guardanapo e limpando os lábios, logo em seguida Hermione terminou.  
- Hoje não podemos, acho que vai passar a lista das aulas que vamos cursar, até que enfim você poderá se livrar de Adivinhação.   
Harry soltou uma gargalhada gostosa dando duas palmadinhas na barriga.  
- Você tem razão, você vai continuar fazendo Runas Antigas?  
- Sim, na Quarta-Feira à tarde, afinal, temos Aula Vaga neste período.  
- Eu terei de dar aula neste período.  
- Você vai se sair um ótimo professor - elogiou Hermione sorrindo.  
- Eu só não entendo uma coisa - disse ele pensativo coçando o queixo com os olhos fixos na tigela de uva.  
- O que?- perguntou Hermione um pouco astuta.  
- Porque não escolheram você como professora, simplesmente você é melhor do que eu.  
- Ah, Harry! Francamente, quem espantou cem dementadores?  
- Mas s...  
- Quem lutou contra o Basilisco? – continuou ela, ignorando os comentários de Harry.  
- Se não fos...   
- Quem venceu... Vol...Voldemort no primeiro ano?- perguntou Hermione atraindo milhares de olhares zangados.  
- Mas eu não...   
O tom de voz de Hermione não aumentava, ela conseguia manter a calma mesmo em uma discussão.  
- No ano passado? Quem venceu o Torneio Tribruxo?  
Harry jogou o guardanapo com violência e se levantou.  
- BASTA! - berrou nervoso atraindo mais olhares ainda e o silêncio todo pelo Salão Principal, Hermione corou por trás do pote de manteiga, e estava escorregando para debaixo da mesa, morrendo de vergonha.   
Harry se sentou envergonhado encarando alguns alunos, então reuniu coragem e olhou para Rony, a única pessoa na qual tinha coragem de retrucar.  
- O QUE FOI? PERDEU ALGO? - perguntou para o Rony, e além de fazer milhares de cabeças curiosas voltarem para a sua própria comida e lentamente o barulho de conversas voltou no Salão Principal.  
- Desculpa, Harry – desculpou-se Hermione.  
- Tudo bem - disse ele mordendo uma torrada.  
Nisso a pena, o tinteiro e lista chegaram até as mãos de Hermione, que assinou seu nome, escreveu as matérias que cursaria e entregou a pena ao Harry, que fez o mesmo, então Harry não deixou de espiar a lista do Rony, que cursaria todas as matérias de antigamente, menos Adivinhação e Poções.  
Dino olhava Harry pelo canto dos olhos, contudo, estava com um pouco de raiva de Harry, afinal perdera Gina por causa dele.  
Harry percorreu os olhos pela mesa, depois de assinar e entregar o pergaminho para Parvati, a procura de Gina, para agradecer, afinal ela tinha saído do Time para dar a vaga ao Harry, para variar, Gina não estava mais na mesa da Grifinória, então espiando por cima dos ombros, seus olhos percorreram a mesa da Corvinal, por um segundo seus olhos e de Marieta se encontraram, mas ele não pareceu dar moral a ela, continuou a procura de Gina e lá estava ela, na ponta da mesa conversando com Luna.  
"Ah, está tão longe, outra hora eu peço" disse Harry "Mas, Harry, você precisar ir, talvez amanhã ela te ache um sem educação".   
Harry se levantou da mesa pedindo licença à Hermione e foi até Luna e Gina.  
- Boa noite - cumprimentou Harry sem deixar de encarar seus olhos - Gina, a gente poderia se falar?  
- Claro - disse ela abandonando o guardanapo - A gente se vê, depois, Luna - piscou antes de sair.  
Harry se sentiu observado por várias pessoas e não deu outra, as pessoas que o observavam eram, Luna, Cho, Miguel Corner, Hermione, Rony e Dino Thomas.  
Acompanhado por Gina, Harry deixou o Salão e puxou ela para ao lado da escada, com as mãos percorrendo pelos cabelos sem necessidade, pigarreou.  
- Ah, Gina, eu gostaria de dizer, obrigado, pela sua atitude, ah! No quadribol.  
- Não fiz isso por você, foi mais pelo time - respondeu irritada batendo o pé no chão várias vezes seguidas.  
Harry pensou que Gina fosse estar normal, mas não, o que tinha dado naquela garota? Por que estava assim? Por que tratava Harry assim?  
- Já posso ir?- perguntou ela saindo.   
- Ah, não acabei - disse ele tirando a mão dos cabelos e apontando a mão em direção a ela.  
- Diga logo, estou com pressa - respondeu zangada, ainda de braços cruzados.  
- Por que me trata assim?  
Gina corou até nas orelhas.  
- Eu estou normal.  
- Não, não está, e eu me preocupo com isso - ele passou as mãos pelo rosto da garota, mas ela se afastou.  
- Pensei que você só se preocupasse com Hermione Granger, em vez de se preocupar comigo.  
- Hermione é minha amiga! - retrucou defendendo-se.  
- É, eu sei, vi mesmo. Foram até tomar banho juntos! – disse alterando a voz.  
- Você está ciúmes.  
- CIÚMES?- perguntou ela se fazendo de cínica.  
- Sim, ciúmes, só porque dou mais atenção a ela, porque estudamos juntos – e suspirou, finalizando – E só porque ela é a minha _melhor amiga _– ele deu uma ênfase no "melhor amiga".  
- Você nunca me amou, será por que nós somos pobres?  
- GINA - disse Harry precipitadamente dando um passo para frente, ela se afastou novamente - Eu também sou pobre, Hermione é podre, não vem com essa história não, sempre fui amigo de vocês, sabendo que vocês eram pobres. Eu gosto de você, Gina, eu gosto mesmo.  
Faltava pouco para Harry estar aos berros, um arrepio de raiva subia pelo seu corpo.  
- Ah, quer saber? Vá se ferrar - disse Gina empurrando o peitoral de Harry para trás e voltando para o Salão Principal.  
Harry ficou estupefato, bagunçou os cabelos, girou os calcanhares e subiu as escadarias de mármore, queria conversar com Hermione, mas não conseguia voltar lá e falar com ela sem ter que aturar os olhares de Gina.  
O mau-humor de Gina durou pelo menos até quarta, na qual Harry se levantou mais cedo, tinha aula de Herbologia dali uma hora, mas se levantou para estudar, pois hoje daria sua primeira aula, para o pessoal do primeiro ano, sem fazer barulho, desceu para o Salão Comunal, julgou que estivesse deserto, se assustou ao ver Hermione sentada, acariciando as orelhas de Bichento.   
- Bom dia - cumprimentou Harry no seu ouvido.  
Hermione deu um salto jogando Bichento no tapete, que miou aborrecido.  
- Harry - disse ela colocando a mão no peito - Você me assustou.   
- Não foi minha intenção - respondeu inocentemente.  
- O que faz estar de pé, agora?  
- Não consegui dormir, afinal, hoje tenho minha primeira aula.  
- Ah, precisa de ajuda?  
- Gostaria - respondeu agradecido.  
Harry e Hermione pegaram alguns livros e começaram a revisar a matéria sobre Vampiros, após alguns minutos de ajuda, uma coruja entrou voando atrevidamente pela janela e depositou uma carta em cima da mesa, Harry agarrou o envelope como se fosse algum tipo de ouro que estava sendo disputado por milhões de pessoas, rasgou o envelope amassado, Minerva que mandara.

_Prezado Harry Potter,_

Gostaria de convidá-lo afim de que viesse ao meu escritório antes de ir tomar café, preciso te dar uma Poção para que você possa tirar ou dar pontos aos alunos do primeiro ano, mas caso muitos pontos sejam dados ou retirados injustamente você perderá o efeito da Poção.   
Senha: Lágrimas de Unicórnio.

Atenciosamente,   
Minerva Mcgonagall.

Harry leu a carta em voz alta.  
- Ela já deve estar acordada - disse Hermione - Pode ir lá, eu levo seus livros para o Salão Principal.  
- Obrigado - agradeceu saindo.  
Harry andou por Hogwarts que já estava começando a ficar iluminada, foi até a Sala de Minerva e disse a senha.  
- Lágrimas de Unicórnio - O gárgula ganhou vida e a escada começou a subir, Harry pegou uma carona e ao chegar lá, deu leves batidas na porta que dava no escritório de Minerva.  
- Pode entrar, Sr. Potter.  
Harry sorriu antes de entrar.  
- Vim aqui porq...  
- Eu sei, pegue um biscoito - disse ela empurrando o pote para mais perto do garoto, Harry tirou a tampa e pegou um biscoito elevando-o até os dentes.  
Harry ficou parado de frente a escrivaninha esperando a reação da professora, ou ela tomar alguma atitude, mas ela continuou com a mão direita fixa na pena macia, escrevendo em um pergaminho.  
- Ham? Perdeu algo, Sr. Potter?  
- Eu queria tomar a tal Poção.  
- Você acabou de comer.  
Harry sorriu amargo, e se aquilo fosse um veneno? Por sorte tinha confiança na prof. Mcgonagall, mas se fosse o Snape, talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte.  
- Ah... Eu pensei que você ia me dar uma Poção...  
- Não... esses biscoitos são distribuídos para os professores, antes deles darem aula.  
Harry sorriu.  
- De qualquer modo, obrigado.  
- Ah, um instante - disse Minerva tirando um saquinho, com um biscoito dentro, só um.  
Harry apalpou o biscoito e ouviu a sineta tocar, iniciando as aulas que estavam para começar.  
- Ah, o pacote só irá abrir as quartas e quintas-feiras e cada bolacha que você pegar, vai aparecer outra e não há feitiço que rasgue o pacote.  
Harry sorriu.  
- Então amanhã vai abrir e...?  
- Você vai poder pegar um biscoito - explicou Minerva.  
Harry sorriu.  
- Ah, obrigado, tenho que ir - disse ele guardando o biscoito nos bolsos.  
Harry encontrou Hermione descendo as escadas para o jardim, cheia de livros nas mãos.   
- Até que enfim - disse Hermione entregando os livros a ele.  
Harry pegou os livros e caminhou ao lado de Hermione para a Estufa de Herbologia.  
A cada segundo que Harry consultava o relógio do vizinho, sentia um imenso arrepio de medo percorrer pelo corpo, em algumas horas estaria dando aula para alunos do primeiro ano.  
Quando a sineta tocou Harry deixou seu vaso cair no chão, só piorando as coisas, além de fazer a maior sujeira perdera 10 pontos para a Grifinória, então junto com Hermione ele foi em direção ao Salão Principal, não sentia vontade de comer, sentia aflito; e se os alunos fizessem um baixo-assinado para tirar ele da escola por ter sido um mau professor? Pensamentos sem nexo rodavam sua cabeça, um mais improvável que o outro.  
- Anime-se - disse Simas dando duas palmadinhas nas suas costas, então um garoto de rosto gordo com um sapo gordo na mão adentrou no Salão Principal, com os olhos totalmente cheio de lágrimas, Harry e Hermione abandonaram a comida, os livros e correram na direção do amigo para ajudá-lo.  
- Neville, eu lamento - disse Hermione na sua frente.  
- Obrigado - disse ele apertando o sapo com força e abraçando Hermione, deixando-a sem ar.  
- Eu também lamento muito, Neville.  
Neville olhou para ele agradecido.  
- Sinto muito, mas preciso ir, tenho aula para dar agora, Hermione vai te explicar tudo.  
Rony e Simas vieram correndo na direção de Neville, Dino ao seu lado, logo Lilá, Parvati e outras pessoas se reuniam em volta do garoto, mas então quando Harry voltou para pegar os livros, Draco e seus dois "capangas" mais sua amiguinha, Pansy, se levantaram da mesa da Sonserina e foram até a rodinha de gente em volta do Neville, Draco e seus amigos queriam encrenca, então Draco se aprofundou na rodinha, ficando cara a cara com Neville.  
- Sabe, aquela velhota merecia, era bem feia e fedida!  
- MALFOY! - berrou Hermione pálida.  
Antes que alguém tentasse segurar Neville, o garoto de rosto gordo enviou um soco em cheio na cara do Draco que cambaleou no chão, então Crabbe e Goyle acertaram o traseiro de Neville que caiu em cima de Draco, fazendo-o gemer de dor, Pansy estava ajoelhada ao lado de Draco, lamentando.  
- Oh, Draquinho.  
- Olha aqui, não venha puxando saco dele, ouviu bem?- disse Hermione apontando o dedo na cara dela - Ele mereceu.  
- Cala a boca, sangue-ruim asquerosa - berrou Pansy.  
Hermione bufou mas não levantou a mão, seria arriscado perder o cargo de monitora em uma simples briga, apesar de que, ela não era monitora agora, mas sabia que o ano que vem a vaga era sua.  
- Se bem que esse Longobottom...  
- Não fale assim dele - disse Hermione com as narinas tremendo e abertas o suficiente de nervoso para um lápis entrar.  
- É isso mesmo, Granger.  
Harry só olhava, estupefato, não poderia entrar na briga, ia comprometer o Cargo de Monitores para o ano seguinte, a vaga no Quadribol e um professor batendo em aluno, não iria dar certo, mas então Minerva e Snape vieram correndo do Salão Principal abrindo alas e deparando com Neville e Draco, embolados no chão.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?- disse Snape cruzando as mãos.  
- Malfoy provocou Neville, professor - explicou Hermione.  
- Eu não dirigi a palavra a você, quando pedi para alguém me explicar, estava me referindo ao Sr. Draco ou ao Sr. Longobottom, mas vejo que ambos não está com condições para responder, então será que a Srta. Parkinson poderia nos dizer?  
- Sim professor, o Neville estava abraçando os amigos, então Draco veio pedir desculpas por tudo e ele se irritou e...  
Uma vaia enorme começou pelos amigos de Neville, dentre eles, Rony e Simas, Minerva soltou um olhar de mistério ao professor Snape e foram ajudar os garotos.  
- Vamos, os dois, para minha sala - disse a Prof. Minerva.  
Com a ajuda de alguns alunos Neville e Draco se levantaram e seguiram a professora Minerva, enquanto Snape tirava os alunos da porta.  
- Então, a gente se vê por aí, Hermione - acenou Harry sentindo o estômago afundar.  
- Boa aula - disse Hermione olhando ele por cima do ombro Rony, que também olhou Harry.  
- Boa sorte - disse Rony.  
- Obrigado - respondeu antes de virar as costas e rumar para a Sala de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas. 

----------------------------------   
Nota do Autor: Aqui está, era para se chamar Grope Selvagem, mas mudei... eae gostaram? Gente, por favor... não me deixa assim, comenta POR FAVOR...eu sou movido a comentários x/ e amanhã é meu niver, 01/03, portanto... please...


	15. Grope Selvagem

Capítulo 15.  
Grope Selvagem.

Harry andou meio desengonçado em direção à sala, quando andava muito rápido, resolvia brecar, e acabava andando devagar demais, e foi nessa confusão toda, entre isso, surgiu Gina correndo em sua direção.

- Er, Harry?

- Ah, Olá - acenou discretamente - O que faz aqui?

- Eu só queria pedir desculpas pela minha atitude...

- Ah, tudo bem, entendo sua parte - eles coraram.

- A gente se vê - ela acenou e saiu correndo.

Este voltou com os pensamentos na sala de aula e lá chegou trêmulo, não sabia como suas pernas estavam o agüentando, depositou alguns livros em cima da escrivaninha, e contemplou a Sala deserta que em menos de dez minutos estaria lotada de meninos e meninas do primeiro ano, correu para arrumar tudo afim de que não houvesse nenhum deslize no primeiro dia de aula.  
Escreveu tudo na lousa, o básico sobre o que os alunos deviam saber sobre Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, como o próprio nome diz, assim que a sineta tocou Harry sentiu o estômago dar reviravoltas, tentando não desabar no chão e se apoiando na escrivaninha para que isso não acontecesse.  
- Uau - diziam os alunos à medida que se aprofundavam na sala, foi uma grande luta para pegarem as primeiras carteiras, Harry se sentiu um pouco mais pálido do que o normal, adoraria ser qualquer garoto dali, era seu primeiro dia de aula, talvez fosse normal ficar trêmulo, estava muito pálido, os garotos não paravam de soltar exclamações, Harry sentiu novamente o estômago revirar, não queria decepcionar os alunos, mas isso não ia acontecer.  
- Boa tarde - cumprimentou Harry se lembrando do seu primeiro dia de aula.  
- Boa tarde - responderam as crianças em um único som.  
- Eu gostaria que vocês abrissem os livros primeiramente para copiarem a matéria do quadro negro, depois iremos aprender uma lista de Azarações básicas que nos ajudarão em um futuro duelo.  
A meninada começou a apanhar as penas e copiarem o que estava escrito no quadro, ao passar de alguns minutos Harry passou a lista de azarações aos alunos que pareciam abismados.  
Harry não sabia se rezava para a sineta dar o sinal logo ou não, assim que a sineta tocou os alunos não pareciam querer sair, mas então aos poucos foram saindo, deixando a sala vazia por um instante e então alguns alunos do sétimo ano entrarem, da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, os olhos de Harry e Cho se encontraram por breve minuto, logo atrás Miguel Corner, Harry voltou a juntar os livros e caminhou até a porta, saiu da sala com o coração pulando na boca, assim que chegou no Saguão imaginou que Hermione estivesse na aula de Runas Antigas, decidiu então ir para a biblioteca, onde encontrou alguns alunos do sexto ano aglomerados em volta de uma mesa e Madame Pince aos berros com eles.   
Harry puxou um pergaminho e começou a fazer os deveres de casa que eram muitos, assim que Harry terminou os deveres juntou tudo delicadamente na mochila e jogou-a nos ombros, então quando pisou nas escadas que davam no jardim, Hermione veio às pressas.  
- Olá Harry, como foi a aula?  
- Bem, obrigado - disse fitando os sapatos, com o olhar desanimado - Espero que a molecada tenha gostado – e deu uma risadinha – Pelo menos pareciam empolgados.  
- Você ensinou sobre os vampiros?  
- Não, passei uma lista de Azarações.  
Hermione forçou um sorriso.  
- Quer visitar o Hagrid?  
Harry ergueu os ombros e abaixou novamente.  
- Era o que eu pretendia fazer.  
- Então vamos - disse Hermione sorrindo.  
Harry e Hermione foram caminhando lentamente até a cabana e bateram suavemente na porta, logo ouviram os latidos inconfundíveis de Canino e as unhas roçando na porta, então Hagrid apareceu afastando o cachorro com uma das mãos.  
- Olá garotos - cumprimentou ele sorridente.  
Harry não deixou de notar que havia alguns arranhões na cara do amigo.  
- Hagrid, não me diga que...  
- Ele já está melhorando- respondeu se dirigindo à chaleira e sorrindo como se fosse normal - Eu sabia que vocês viriam.  
Harry e Hermione se entreolharam espantados.  
- Quem disse?  
- Uma pessoa que se importa muito com vocês dois.  
Novamente se entreolharam, desta vez mais espantados.  
- Minerva? Mas ela não sabia de nada...  
- Não foi ela - disse Hagrid olhando por cima do ombro - O Rony passou aqui para dizer que vocês brigaram com ele, acho que ele não anda feliz com essas brigas.  
Harry corou e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.  
- Aposto que ele pediu para você dizer isso, não foi?   
Para a surpresa de Hermione, Hagrid negou com a cabeça.  
- Estou dizendo isso, porque, ele chorou muito.  
Harry e Hermione se entreolharam chateados.  
- Mas Hagrid...  
- Harry e Hermione, ele não quis me dizer o que era, o porquê vocês brigaram, mas, creio eu que, se vocês eram mesmo amigos, vocês deveriam perdoá-lo.  
Harry olhou para Hermione que olhava espantada para Hagrid, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Vamos tomar um chá, depois vocês vão conversar com ele.   
Hermione em silêncio, caminhou até a mesa, puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de Hagrid.  
- E então Hagrid? Como vai Madame Maxime?  
Hagrid brincou com Canino por alguns segundos então sem encarar Harry e Hermione ele disse.  
- Ela me mandou uma carta, nós vamos nos encontrar no Natal - disse corando por trás da barba.  
Hermione e Harry sorriram e deixaram escapar algumas exclamações.  
- Não me diga que...?  
- Talvez, talvez - respondeu Hagrid voltando sua atenção para outros assuntos - Como vai a temporada de Quadribol, Harry?  
- Vamos escolher os novos jogadores, sexta-feira - respondeu sorrindo e olhando para Hermione.  
- Eu vou tentar entrar no time - respondeu Hermione sorrindo e se apoiando na mesa - Vou tentar... – repetiu depressa com ênfase.  
- Vai? Mas você...  
- Eu sei, Hagrid! – cortou rapidamente – É que eu cansei de ser aquela garota inteligente que só vive correndo atrás de livros, entende? Preciso aproveitar um dos últimos anos aqui em Hogwarts - disse ela empolgada e voltando a se sentar - Afinal, Quadribol não é tão chato assim.  
Hagrid sorriu e colocou chá na xícara dos garotos até na borda, sorrindo e concordando com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que estava trêmulo.

- Por que está assim, Hagrid?- perguntou Hermione.  
Ele sorriu e respondeu depositando o bule na mesa.  
- É que eu não acredito que vou ver Madame Maxime de novo- respondeu sorrindo.  
Após esvaziarem as xícaras, Harry e Hermione se despediram de Hagrid e caminharam lentamente em direção ao castelo, conversando sobre Rony.  
- Vamos pedir desculpas para o Rony?  
- Ah, depois, na hora que a gente chegar na Sala Comunal.   
Hermione sorriu pelo canto da boca, cruzaram com o Saguão e foram até o Salão Comunal, Rony parecia estar bem, sentado em frente à lareira, lendo um livro, Harry e Hermione se aproximaram dele, ajoelhados ao seu lado, mas não pelo motivo de pedir perdão, e sim por ficarem mais acomodados.  
- Rony, a gente quer conversar um minuto com você.  
- Diga - disse ele deixando o livro de lado e sentando de frente aos amigos.   
- Eu e a Hermione - começou Harry.  
- ...queríamos pedir desculpas... - emendou Hermione.  
- ...por aquele dia - terminou Harry.  
- Tranqüilo, eu entendo, vocês estavam nervosos - respondeu sorrindo e voltando a ler o livro como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Harry e Hermione abraçaram Rony no mesmo instante fazendo sua cabeça sumir naquele abraço de amigos.  
Sorridente, distanciaram-se e Rony pediu a Harry uma revanche no xadrez, daquele dia das férias e a garota pegou o livro de Rony e começou a ler, tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal.   
br  
Os dias seguintes estavam mais alegres do que o ano anterior, Hogwarts agora estava bem mais iluminada do que o normal e as pessoas do sexto ano bem mais humoradas do que de costume, eles davam gostosas gargalhadas e aproveitavam o tempo livre que tinham.  
Sexta-feira estava mais animada do que qualquer outro dia, após a aula de Harry, que agora tinham mexido no horário e passara a ser dia de Quarta e Sexta, ele se dirigiu ao campo, com a sua Firebolt na mão, enquanto isso Hermione vinha ligeiramente linda em direção ao Harry com uma vassoura na mão, também.  
- Ufa, consegui me livrar do Professor Vector, não parava de falar me falar coisas sobre um trouxa maluco que construía objetos estranhos, ai que raiva - disse ela suspirando querendo parecer uma garota comum.

Ele foi se trocar no vestiário, onde encontrou Gina se olhando no espelho quando saiu das cortinas vermelhas e amarelas.

- Olá - cumprimentou ela olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho.

- Oi - correspondeu envergonhado - Preparada?

- Claro - disse ela apertando os zíperes das luvas - Estou disposta a entrar no time - ela se virou olhando para ele, seus cabelos lisos estavam amarrados.

- Então - ele tentou buscar algum assunto, mas não conseguiu - Está sozinha?

- Não sabe, ainda... - ela olhou tristemente para as luvas presas na mão - Ainda estou amarrada a você.

Não era bem o que ele estava perguntando, mas... Então, ele começou a coçar a nuca como fazia de costume, corado.

- Eu não queria que a nossa história acabasse, sabe... - respondeu sem graça encarando os sapatos por um bom tempo, quando ergueu os olhos se espantou ao ver Gina em sua frente, bem próxima - Gina, você está bem perto de mim.

- Posso ficar ainda mais perto se você quiser - ela deu mais um passo. Era agora ou nunca!

Harry a tomou pela cintura, estava mais perto ainda, quando os lábios se tocaram ele acabou optando pelo nunca, afastou-se e saiu correndo, deixando Gina paralisada logo atrás. E quando estava no último degrau da escada, jurou ter ouvido um barulho de espelho sendo partido.

Harry foi correndo na direção de Hermione e logo atrás Rony veio também aos pulos.  
- Eae Harry, pronto para a seleção?  
- Sim, meu caro capitão - respondeu sorrindo.  
Harry, Rony sentaram em duas cadeiras, pegaram dois pergaminhos e puxaram duas penas e o tinteiro, McClagan veio sorrindo em direção a eles, dando as mãos.  
- Como está indo? Tem muita gente? - perguntou antes de se sentar.  
- Não sei - respondeu Rony descontraído - Ainda não fomos ver, mas creio eu que tem umas vinte pessoas.  
- Ou mais - complementou Harry esfregando as mãos.  
- Bom, então vamos, vamos começar por qual posição?- perguntou o professor olhando a lista - Batedores?  
- Ok, vou lá chamar os candidatos - disse Harry se levantando e indo até a Sala da Madame Hooch.  
Rony deixou escapar um muxoxo.  
- Professora, os batedores?- pediu Harry gentilmente.  
Junto com a professora de Quadribol, que possuía olhos amarelos como de uma águia, e cabelos brancos, ela subiu até o Campo e configurou uma carteira com a varinha e se sentou ao lado de McClagan com uma pena na mão.  
- Podemos começar, por você - disse ela apontando para um garoto do quarto ano - Vou soltar o balaço, você tem 10 segundos para rebatê-lo - disse Madame Hooch liberando o balaço.  
O garoto ficou totalmente perdido e acabou acertando várias vezes o ar, este já estava desclassificado, e Harry e Rony tiveram certeza que os outros professores também deram zero para ele.  
Harry e Rony começaram a entrar em desespero quando surgiu o antepenúltimo candidato, pelo visto Grifinória estava excluída da Taça de Quadribol, mas então o penúltimo garoto surpreendeu a todos, até mesmo a Madame Hooch, o nome dele era Jack, era do sétimo ano, embora Harry nunca tinha visto o garoto em Hogwarts, acabou ficando feliz ao ver o desempenho dele.  
Harry, Rony, McClagan e Madame Hooch rabiscaram entre as notas oito e meio e nove para o garoto, até agora era a nota máxima.  
O último não foi muito diferente dos outros, Harry e Rony já sabiam mais ou menos quem seria o outro batedor, talvez um garoto do quinto ano, ou talvez de Sara, uma garota do último ano, também.  
Logo foi a vez dos artilheiros, uma decepção atrás da outra, havia muitas pessoas querendo as três vagas, Hermione entrou primeiro do que Gina, não foi como Harry e Rony esperavam, mas foi um pouquinho melhor, os dois se entreolharam antes de darem as notas, e rabiscaram com muito esforço um oito e meio.  
Gina havia se saído tão bem quanto Hermione e os outros artilheiros, ganhando um nove e meio de todos os jurados.   
O mais engraçado foi à volta de Neville, quase trombou com o arco, foi tão engraçado quanto a volta de Colin na qual sua vassoura ficou tão maluca que ele rodava segurando nela com firmeza, lembrando um pião no ar.  
Madame Hooch e McClagan reuniram os papéis de Harry e Rony e disseram para os dois ficarem relaxados e que o resultado sairia dali meia-hora.  
Os dois amigos foram em direção a Hermione, que sorria, e parecia radiante.  
- Então, já sabem o resultado?  
Rony e Harry não se atreveram a se olharem, ela iria saber a resposta logo de cara, levantaram as sobrancelhas, desconcertados e disseram.  
- Hermione, eu lam...- ia dizendo Rony.  
- Lógico, está no papo - disse Harry, pisando imediatamente no pé do amigo, animando ela - Demos a nota que você merecia.  
- E qual foi a minha nota?- perguntou ela corada.  
Harry fitou os sapatos sem olhar nos olhos dela.  
- Nove - respondeu entre os lábios.  
Rony olhava para Harry concordando.  
- É, nove, você mereceu um nove - respondia afirmando com a cabeça.  
- Harry? Rony? Sejam sinceros?  
Harry ergueu a cabeça.  
- Vamos, o resultado já vai sair.  
Rony e Harry puxaram Hermione para o meio da aglomeração de alunos em volta das carteiras dos jurados, então Madame Hooch escreveu alguma coisa no pergaminho e subiu na carteira.  
- Silêncio pessoal, silêncio, preciso dar uma aviso a todos vocês.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione pareciam bem desatentos e com as mãos trêmulas, e o silêncio iniciou imediatamente.  
- Já temos em mãos quem foram os escolhidos para o time, começando pelos batedores.  
Jack olhava toda hora para o chão com a vassoura no ombro, Parvati tinha lágrimas empolgadas nos olhos.  
- Dino Thomas e Jack Scott, vocês foram os escolhidos para os batedores.  
O loirinho do sétimo ano começou a pular de alegria, mas os outros que se candidataram a batedores, desapontadas pegaram suas vassouras e abandonaram o campo de Quadribol, Dino comemorava abraçando alguns amigos que estavam à espera da vaga para artilheiros.  
- E os artilheiros foram - anunciou McClagan - Gina Weasley, Lilá Brown e Simas Finnigan.  
Lilá e Simas pularam feito loucos, Gina corou loucamente mas não se demonstrou muito feliz, pois Hermione estava ao seu lado cabisbaixa, Rony e Harry olharam para ela com um pouco de dó.  
- Desculpa, Hermione, a gente tentou - se desculpou Rony.  
- Eu entendo, eu deveria ter treinado mais, sabe...  
- Ano que vem o Jack não vai estar no time, você pode treinar este ano, para o ano que vem você entrar - consolou Rony.  
Hermione não sorriu, queria a vaga para hoje, provavelmente, para dizer a todos que tinha mudado e que era uma garota normal.  
- Pessoal, vamos nos trocar?- perguntou Harry.   
- Vamos esperar o vestiário esvaziar um pouco - disse Rony - Deve estar cheio de gente.  
Uma amiga de Gina veio correndo das os parabéns a ela, uma garota loura, então Harry percebeu que era Luna, mas antes que ela abraçasse Hermione, ela fitou seus sapatos e disse.  
- Você não ganhou a vaga?  
- Não - disse ela dando os ombros.

- Não fica assim não, na Copa das Federações dos Duendes mágicos você ganha – disse comum, não no sentindo de querendo ofendê-la, mas Hermione amarrou a cara. Rony apertou o ombro esquerdo de Hermione com força.  
Luna olhou um certo ar de nojo para ela e puxou a manga da roupa de Gina.   
- Vamos amiga, preciso conversar com você, urgente.

Todos no local fixaram os olhos na atitude maluca de Luna, era como se ela estivesse com ciúmes de... Rony?  
Antes que Luna puxasse Gina para um lugar reservado, as árvores da Floresta Proibida começaram a se mexer e o chão do campo a tremer levemente, todas as atenções dos alunos se voltaram para lá, a janela do vestiário estava cheia de cabeças curiosas, então mais ou menos em cima das árvores surgiu um pequeno cocuruto cor de pele, e foi ficando cada vez maior e o chão tremendo mais e mais e uma gritaria, junto, reunindo alguns alunos no primeiro andar nas janelas, e então da Floresta Proibida surgiu Grope, o gigante, irmão de Hagrid, e logo atrás o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com uma corda de doninhas presas nos ombros, presas em um barbante e um arco na mão chamando Grope.  
- GROPINHO.  
Hermione largou a vassoura levando as mãos na cabeça.  
- Ele deixou o Grope escapar - disse Hermione no meio da gritaria de tantos alunos que estavam abandonando o vestiário e o chão parecia tremer feito um terremoto, Rony aproveitou a oportunidade para observar algumas garotas que corriam quase nuas com algum tecido e outro tampando as partes íntimas, e, em total desespero.  
- Rony, Harry, Gina, Luna, precisamos ajudar Hagrid a controlar o Grope - Hermione subiu na vassoura com dificuldade, Harry pegou sua vassoura e Luna pegou de um aluno que fugia para Hogwarts procurando um meio para sobreviver, Rony agarrou com firmeza sua vassoura, trepando nela com firmeza, logo eles estavam no ares.  
- GINA E LUNA - dizia Hermione aos berros - PASSEM POR CIMA DO GROPE E FIQUEM CHAMANDO ELE PELAS COSTAS, HARRY FICA AO LADO DIREITO DO GROPE, RONY VOCÊ AO LADO ESQUERDO E EU FICAREI DE FRENTE A ELE.  
Todos foram obedeceram aos comandos de Hermione que parecia estar armando um belo plano, Hermione puxou a varinha ficando de frente para ele.   
- Vamos Gropinho, aproxime-se - disse ela trêmula.  
Harry e Rony faziam cócegas nele com os feitiços Estupefaça, afinal, gigantes não são tão fáceis de atacar e isso causava cócegas a ele de seis metros, Hermione ameaçava nele, mas este nem dava atenção, seus olhinhos percorriam de modo aonde a garota ia, Luna e Gina o insultavam de modo educado como "SEU GIGANTESCO, VENHA NOS PEGAR!", Hagrid parecia mais aflito do que o normal, afinal, as vidas de seus amigos corriam risco, o gigante rugiu tão alto que as corujas da Floresta Proibida saltaram assustadas, indo embora, Hermione sentiu um bafo quente vindo na sua direção, a mão do gigante se elevou no ar, Hermione tentou escapar pegando impulso na descida, mas perdeu o controle e foi arremessada longe, desmaiada, caiu quase no meio do lago, Harry não queria e não conseguia acreditar, será que Hermione estava morta?

**Obrigado a todos as reviews que me mandaram, amei mesmo, de coração.**

**Continue comentando please! Eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando!**

**Em breve capítulos novos **

**Beijão.**


	16. Liberdade

Capítulo 16  
Liberdade.

Harry com as mãos fixas na Firebolt voou em direção ao lago, acelerou com tanta força que perdeu o controle, a vassoura rodopiou no ar e caiu na beira do lago, enquanto Harry foi atirado uns cinco metros e caiu na água, engolindo um pouco dela, voltou para respirar e afundou no lago frio, mas não se importava com isso, a vida de Hermione era mais importante.  
Harry com os olhos abertos e olhava por todo o lago à procura da Hermione, o ar estava acabando, quando ele tentou subir para respirar, percebeu que os seus pés não alcançavam o chão, começou a se desesperar, quando sentiu duas mãos grudarem nas suas costas e elas o puxaram para fora do lago, e lá estava Hermione deitada, na vassoura de Rony.  
- Ela está bem?- perguntou Harry, preocupado, recuperando o fôlego.  
- Ela está ótima, Rony a salvou - disse Gina.  
- Venha, Harry, suba na minha vassoura - disse Luna abrindo espaço.  
Harry totalmente ensopado e com a ajuda de Gina subiu na vassoura de Luna, logo estavam voltando para Hogwarts, Harry pegou sua vassoura, enquanto Grope estava indo em direção ao lago.  
Rony depositou Hermione na beira do lago, que parecia dormir, mas estava desmaiada, e puxou a varinha apontando para o Grope, Luna, Harry e Gina fizeram o mesmo.  
- GROPINHO - berrava Hagrid com lágrimas saltando dos olhos.  
Harry sentiu um pouco de culpa por não salvar Hermione, ele devia ter salvado ela, e não Rony, assim ela teria momentos de gratidão por Rony, o que deixaria Harry bem de fora da conversa, mas agora tinha que ajudar o seu amigo Hagrid.  
-_ Estupefaça _- berravam eles, juntos, mas não chegavam a nenhum resultado, então montaram novamente nas vassouras e ficaram rodopiando em volta do gigante, nessa hora já havia inúmeras cabeças nas janelas olhando a luta, os professores de Hogwarts corriam em direção ao gigante tentando estuporá-lo, mas não conseguiam.   
Hagrid gritava feito louco, parecia preste a desmaiar, os garotos suavam frio, então Harry teve uma idéia, ainda voando na vassoura adentrou o Salão Principal, atravessou Pirraça, teve que saltar da vassoura enquanto ia a direção as masmorras, correu até o quadro das frutas e começou a fazer cócegas na pêra, entrou na cozinha às pressas, alguns elfos domésticos vinham correndo na sua direção, oferecendo comida.  
- Eu preciso, urgente, de alguma comida que faça um gigante dormir.  
Os elfos olhavam uns para os outros, então todos os elfos começaram a olhar Harry como se ele fosse uma visita inesperada.  
- É, para o meu amigo, Grope, irmão do Hagrid - explicou depressa.   
Dobby, um elfo amigo de Harry veio correndo até ele e abraçou seus joelhos.  
- Sr. Potter, não está fazendo nada de errado, né?- perguntou encarando os olhos de Harry.  
- Não - respondeu preocupado - Mas é para hoje. Na verdade, agora!  
Os elfos começaram a correr pela cozinha e então logo uns três elfos vieram com umas enormes bolas, coloridas, Harry pegou-as e agradeceu antes de sair, foi até a vassoura, ainda segurando uma bola debaixo do braço e voou em direção ao gigante, todos olhavam para ele, com um certo olhar de curiosidade como "o que ele está tentando fazer?"  
- Gropinho - Harry o chamava aos berros.   
Então lentamente ele se virou para Harry que acelerou a vassoura bem perto da sua boca sentindo as narinas quase sugando ele, Harry deu uns cutucões no gigante que fez abrir a boca, Harry jogou com força a bola lá dentro, então ele engoliu, Harry desceu para o jardim, ao lado de Hermione à espera do gigante adormecer, não demorou alguns minutos para ele cair de costas, quase acertando Hagrid que desviou por pouco, fazendo um terremoto acontecer nos terrenos do castelo.  
- Obrigado Harry - agradeceu Hagrid debulhando em lágrimas.  
- Não foi nada - respondeu sem graça, ainda fitando Hermione desmaiada.  
- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter, levem a Srta. Granger para a enfermaria, eu e os outros professores vamos levar o gigante para à Floresta - disse Minerva contemplando Hagrid e então olhou por cima dos óculos - Creio eu, que esta noite será a última de Rúbeo Hagrid.  
Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, não tinha como defender o amigo, ele tinha vacilado feio, então colocou a vassoura em cima do ombro, acenou para Hagrid, dizendo um "adeus" com a voz falhando, e com a ajuda de Rony, Gina e Luna eles levaram Hermione para a Ala Hospitalar.  
Após depositarem Hermione na maca da enfermaria, eles sentaram ao lado, Madame Pomfrey surgiu das cortinas desesperada.  
- O que aconteceu?  
Com a ajuda de Luna, Gina narrou toda a história a ela, enquanto Harry e Rony deixaram a enfermaria às lágrimas.  
Harry se sentia totalmente culpado pela morte de Hermione, por que ele tinha que dizer que a garota era anormal? Ela só estava fazendo aquilo por ele.  
- Eu sinto muito pela Hermione - lamentou Simas vindo na sua direção.  
Harry encarou Simas, mas não respondeu e junto com ele subiu para o Salão Comunal, desabou no sofá, chorando, e todos o olhavam como se fosse um bicho-do-mato.  
Rony sentou ao lado dos pés de Harry.  
- Ela não pode ter morrido, não - e se levantou chutando a mesinha fazendo ela voar em direção a lareira que se apagou imediatamente.  
- Ela tinha uma vida inteira - resmungou Harry chorando.  
Por que todo mundo que o Harry gostava tinha que ir? Por quê? Primeiro seus pais, depois Sirius, agora Hermione, a pessoa na qual Harry estava começando a amar.  
Rony e Harry estavam se sentindo extremamente pesados de culpa, subiram até o dormitório, não tinham idéia do que fazer, talvez arrumarem as malas para voltarem para as suas casas seria uma boa opção, afinal, Hogwarts sem Hermione não era nada.  
Harry pegou o espelho de Sirius, o tom de cor estava mudando, estava ficando acinzentado, mas não refletia a imagem de ninguém mais, então Harry olhou bem para ele e disse.  
- Sirius?  
Rony olhou para ele espantado.  
- Sirius?- perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo pela bochecha.  
- Nada - respondeu Harry socando o espelho no malão, quando ouviu uma voz sair de lá, dizendo um sonoro "Harry", imediatamente ele começou a revirar o malão, jogando tudo para fora, pegou o espelho, estava normal. Agora, tudo desorganizado, a preguiça dominava a vontade de arrumar tudo novamente, foi socando as meias, calças, vestes, então Gina apareceu ofegante, sorrindo, na porta do dormitório.  
- HERMIONE! - ela berrou feliz.  
Harry e Rony se entreolharam e olharam para Gina.  
- O que está dizendo, Gina?  
- Estou dizendo que... a Hermione, ela vai ficar bem. Não vai morrer! - Harry não deixou de notar que sua voz falhava de tanta felicidade.  
Harry olhou para Rony, tudo ficou preto, sentiu as costas caírem em algo fofo, sentiu adormecer.

Acordou com um pouco de água gelada na cara, Rony e Gina pareciam felizes, olhando para ele.  
- Ele acordou - comemoravam eles.  
Será que Harry tinha morrido? Beliscou-se na mesma hora, sentiu uma fisgada de dor, era real.  
- Cadê a Hermione?- perguntou se levantando depressa e vendo que Rony e Gina não eram os únicos ali no dormitório.  
- Madame Pomfrey disse que ela está se recuperando e que talvez ela saia terça-feira que vem.   
Harry sorriu e abraçou Gina com muita força.  
- E o Hagrid? - perguntou Harry indo até a janela e vendo as luzes da cabana apagada.  
- Ele e o Grope foram tirados de Hogwarts - explicou Gina tristemente.  
- Mas, não podem fazer isso, eu vou falar com Minerva - disse Harry, mas Rony o impediu.  
- Ele já se foi, não a nada a fazer, e temos que aceitar da mesma forma, Hagrid deu uma mancada muito grande.  
Harry olhou para Rony, não estava o reconhecendo, Rony nunca diria isso.  
- Rony, você só pode estar ficando louco, Hagrid é nosso amigo.  
- Eu sei que é, e sempre será, mas o que ele fez, não foi certo, Harry, você sabia que se ele continuasse, talvez no dia seguinte chegasse várias cartas dizendo que querem tirar os seus filhos de Hogwarts? Isso foi um erro absurdo! Hagrid terá que ter algum tipo de punição, você querendo ou não.  
Harry concordou.  
- Mas ele vai voltar - explicou Gina - Ele só precisa sumir com o Grope por uns tempos, ano que vem ele está de volta.  
- E quando podemos visitar Hermione?- perguntou empolgado.  
- Não sei, não perguntei isso à Madame Pomfrey, mas Hermione precisa de repouso, isso eu sei.  
Harry sorriu, então revirou o malão e pegou uma toalha.  
- Vamos tomar banho?  
- Vamos - respondeu Rony pegando sua toalha.  
- A gente se vê mais tarde - respondeu Gina acenando e saindo.  
Harry e Rony desceram, conversando animadamente sobre a guerra com o Grope, então Parvati e suas amiguinhas fofoqueiras ficaram observando ele com um olhar igual de Rita Skeeter.  
Descendo para o Banheiro dos Monitores Harry e Rony encontraram Pirraça arranjando uma briga com Argo Filch e sua gata, que por sorte pareciam nem ligar para Harry e Rony.  
Assim que chegaram no Banheiro dos Monitores, Harry e Rony escutaram duas vozes, se aproximaram para perceber quem estava ali, mas logo notaram que não era uma só pessoa, eram duas, Draco e Pansy, se beijavam no canto da parede, ardentemente e estavam com roupas, mas não pareciam molhados, então Draco empurrou Pansy que cambaleou quase até a outra parte do banheiro e segurou em um box para não cair.  
- Potter? Weasley? Vieram tomar banho?  
- Não - respondeu o Rony com um olhar de nojo para ele e contorcendo a boca para o lado - Viemos fazer igual você fez com a Pansy.  
Draco riu dando duas palmadinhas na barriga.  
- Eu sabia que vocês se amavam.  
Harry olhou abobado para Rony, pensando, "que maluquice", Draco olhou para Pansy e indicou a porta com a cabeça e juntos saíram dali.  
- Rony, ficou maluco? Agora ele vai espalhar para a escola que nós viemos no banheiro e por cima...  
Rony olhou para ele.  
- Deixa ele, toma um banho e fica tranqüilo - disse Rony jogando sua toalha no ombro de Harry e se despindo, depois entrou no banheiro, deixando Harry para fora, estupefato, "como o Rony podia pensar desse jeito?", mas acabou indo tomar banho.

Os dias de visita na Ala Hospitalar não aconteceram, portanto Rony e Harry tiveram que ficar de fora, esperando notícias da amiga, notícias dadas por algum professor que sempre dizia a mesma coisa "ela vai melhorar", mas então eles tiraram dúvidas com um quintanista que tinha saído para a Ala Hospitalar.  
Harry continuou com as suas aulas ganhando mais e mais galeões, quase tivera que dar a detenção em um calourinho, mas se arrependeu depois da aula de ter berrado ao menino para calar a boca.  
Alguns dias se arrastaram, Harry ficou surpreso quando no máximo uns sete amigos vieram perguntar sobre a Armada de Dumbledore na manhã de Domingo, após isso Harry se dirigiu lentamente para sua mesa, tomou seu café da manhã e junto com Rony foi até a cabana de Hagrid que se encontrava trancada e sem nenhum cachorro lá dentro.  
Na volta Harry e Rony pararam em frente ao lago, chutaram algumas pedrinhas e então Harry teve uma idéia, puxou a varinha do bolso e entregou ao Rony.  
- Toma, usa em mim um _Petrificus Totalus_, certo?   
Rony balançou a cabeça.  
- O que? Eu não...   
- Por favor? Dai você me leva para a enfermaria e diga para a Madame Pomfrey que me achou assim.  
- Mas...  
Harry tomou a varinha dele.  
- Se você não quer fazer, eu faço.   
- Não! - impediu Rony- Eu faço - e pegou a varinha, fechou os olhos e apontou para o amigo- _Petrificus Totalus.  
_As mãos de Harry se juntaram no seu corpo e ele caiu feito uma tábua, então Rony usou_ Mobilicorpus_ e levou Harry para a enfermaria.  
- Madame Pomfrey - dizia ele batendo na porta, agora ela era fechada, após o acidente com Hermione, alguns curiosos queriam ver como ela estava o que deixava a enfermaria correndo para lá e para cá gritando feito uma doida "Saiam daqui, rápido".  
Madame Pomfrey abriu uma janelinha na qual Rony só podia ver seus olhos cinzentos.  
- O que vocês querem? Já disse...  
- O Harry, petrificaram ele.  
Ela olhou curiosa para Harry, e abriu a porta, assim Rony pode ver Hermione por cima do ombro de Madame Pomfrey, mas precisava ficar na ponta dos pés e esticar o máximo do seu pescoço.  
- Me ajude a levá-lo para dentro, vamos - disse ela apontando com a mão para Harry.   
Rony pegou nos pés de Harry e erguendo ele, o levou para dentro, deixando ao lado de uma maca que estava sem lençol, Hermione parecia bem melhor, Rony foi até lá mas Madame Pomfrey o expulsou.  
- Seus serviços acabaram, pode ir já, vai - expulsava ela.  
Assim que Rony saiu, ela meteu o cadeado na porta da enfermaria e sumiu nas cortinas, mais tarde ela veio com uma poção que curou Harry, mas ele precisava ficar de repouso, então Harry visitava a maca de Hermione frequentemente, ela parecia bem melhor do que Harry imaginava, teve uma hora que ele jurou que ela abriu os olhos, mas talvez tivesse sido imaginação, logo voltou para sua maca.  
A segunda-feira amanheceu depressa, Harry ainda estava em observação, o que achou extremamente bom, mas assim que recebeu alta, o garoto correu até a cama de Hermione, e deu um beijinho rápido na testa de Hermione, apesar de beijar um pouco de cabelos, e, então Madame Pomfrey se zangou com ele e acabou expulsando da enfermaria.   
- Que moleque atrevido - murmurou depois que ele saiu da enfermaria colocando as mãos na cintura.

Harry jogou a mochila nas costas e correu para a aula de Feitiços, apesar de chegar alguns minutos atrasado, explicou ao professor o ocorrido e se livrou de perder 10 pontos para a Grifinória, mas ainda assim conseguiu uma vaga atrás de Draco, que não foi nada legal.  
Assim que a sineta tocou Harry juntou todo o material o mais depressa que pode, precisava contar as novidades ao Rony e percebeu que o amigo fazia o mesmo, se encontraram no final da escadaria do terceiro andar e Harry aproveitou para contar todos os detalhes da sua visita na enfermaria.  
- Isso quer dizer que...  
- Exatamente, que ela não vai demorar muito, talvez essa semana.   
Rony sorriu abobadamente e então perguntou como estava se sentindo e Harry pode finalmente dizer que estava bem.

Os dias se passavam cada vez mais rápido, Hermione conseguiu sair dali alguns dias, foi uma alegria e tanto quando ela apareceu no Salão Comunal, abraçou tantas pessoas que Harry perdeu a conta na vigésima oitava.  
Harry acordou no dia seguinte com um sonho maravilhoso, beijava Hermione no Salão Comunal e todos batiam palmas, logo acordou, afinal, quando se sonha tanto com o impossível, é impossível continuar dormindo.   
Assim que Harry se levantou naquele sábado podia jurar que Hermione ia entrar em desespero por estar sem as matérias em dia, mas ela se controlou, obviamente pensando "eu sou uma garota normal e uma garota normal não se preocupa com a matéria perdida!".  
Os dias infelizmente não estavam voltando ao normal, afinal Hagrid não estavam mais com eles, o que tornava enjoativo ter que ir as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que agora eram dadas por um professor bem mais inteligente do que Hagrid, Bryam Sind, o incrível, que as garotas pareciam adorar, afinal o cara era jovem, tinha um ar de bonitão, o que atraía dezenas de garotas, Harry e Simas viram Hermione suspirar em uma de suas aulas, não foi só ela que suspirou como Parvati vivia dizendo a Lilá que um dia ia dar uns 'catos' nele, mesmo o cara tendo seus 21, 22 anos, mas sua dúvida foi respondida em uma aula na qual ele ensinava sobre os Rundores (bichinhos que penetravam nos ferimentos das pessoas buscando sangue).  
- Professor - disse Pansy erguendo a mão para fazer uma pergunta.  
- Sim? - perguntou ele mexendo com as luvas em um aquário.  
- Eu queria fazer uma pergunta, posso?  
- Lógico.  
- Quantos anos você tem?  
Ele soltou o pequeno bichinho gosmento de volta no aquário, cheio de lama, e sorriu para Pansy.  
- Vinte e um - respondeu sorridente.  
Depois disso a aula não perseguiu normalmente, em cada canto do jardim uma garota cochichava com a outra sobre isso, Harry e Rony não pareciam entender nada.  
- O que elas vêem naquele cara? Só por que ele tem olhos azuis?  
- Cabelos arrepiados... - emendou Rony.  
- E porque tem o nariz certinho...- disse Harry.  
- E seja alto e magro... - disse Rony encolhendo os ombros.

- Ou talvez tenha ombros largos e braços músculos...  
- Ou talvez porque ele é sedutor, romântico, boca perfeita, barba bem feita, humilde, pele lisinha e macia, dentes branquíssimos... - respondeu Hermione passando entre os dois, agarrada com os livros no peito e continuou falando s elogios sobre o professor para si mesma.  
Harry e Rony se olharam discordando.

O pequeno gramado verde estava ficando ensopado na última semana de Setembro, os jogos de Quadribol tinham que ser anulados ou adiados, eles teriam um jogo em breve, dia 16 de Outubro jogariam contra a Sonserina, Draco negava o medo, mas todos sabiam que ele ia ser derrotado como sempre.  
Mais um integrante da Armada de Dumbledore o procurou naquele dia para fazer a mesma pergunta que os outros, mas aquela era uma garota especial.  
- Ah, Harry! - chamou Hermione saindo da Sala de Runas Antigas - E então, já pensou sobre a AD?  
Ele fitou os sapatos e respondeu pelo canto da boca.  
- Não.  
- Eu acho que você devia continuar.   
- Mas temos um bom professor, o McClagan, é um ótimo professor.  
- Também acho, não estou dizendo que ele é mau professor mas as aulas dele são curtas, portanto se tivéssemos ainda a AD, poderíamos treinar mais.   
Harry sorriu e puxou a mão de Hermione para mais perto de si.  
- Eu fico admirado de como você consegue ser tão meiga comigo, me faz esquecer da vida, dos problemas, até mesmo da morte de Sirius.  
Hermione levou seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele.  
- Não fale do Sirius.  
- Eu não ligo mais, eu já me conformei, você me fez conformar.   
Hermione sorriu e não se atreveu a se aproximar, porque seria horrível tomar um fora logo agora que estavam tão amigos, mas nem Harry se aproximou, ela pensou aquele momento fosse ótimo para um beijo e resolveu tomar essa iniciativa, logo que estava tão próxima, mas ainda faltava um pouco, Harry deu mais um passo e encostou seus lábios nos de Hermione, era tão bom beijar aquela garota, os lábios finos e doces, e beijava muito bem agora, será que Rony tinha ensinado? Não importa, fechou os olhos, largou a mochila no chão e passou as mãos pelas costas da garota parando-as na sua cintura, ela passava suas mãos nos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os um pouco mais do que o normal, e só pararam quando Draco apareceu.  
- Ora, Ora, o Weasley não vai gostar nada de saber que vocês estão se beijando.  
- Vai contar para ele, vai? - perguntou Harry encarando Draco.  
- É pra já - disse correndo em direção ao Salão Principal.   
Harry olhou para Hermione, ela não se importava, então a beijou novamente, os problemas pareciam sumir, mas depois do beijo ele tornava a sentir os pés firmes em Hogwarts.  
- Harry, você quer namorar comigo?- perguntou ela roçando a sua testa na dele.  
Harry sentiu os óculos escorregarem pelo seu nariz, então uma parte do seu corpo ficou formigando, ele deu um selinho nos lábios de Hermione e disse.  
- Ainda não, precisamos primeiro contar para o Rony.  
- Precisamos de um tempo para contar ao Rony, é isso que você quis dizer?- perguntou ela sorrindo apesar de tudo.  
- Vamos poder namorar escondido se você quiser - disse ele dando suas opções a garota e apanhando a mochila.  
Hermione ficou vermelha e encarou os olhos verdes do namorado.  
- Ótimo - e deu um beijinho rápido nele.  
Desceram conversando animadamente, foram jantar, Draco estava no Salão Principal, mas Rony não, ou seja, Harry ainda tinha a amizade de Rony, o que era bom.  
Harry sorriu brincando com as imagens na sua cabeça, bem na hora em que ia dormir, só de pensar que podia beijar a boca daquela garota quando quisesse, mas teria de ser escondido de Rony, mas mesmo assim sorriu, o que importava era sua felicidade, então olhou o luar através da janela e adormeceu sentindo os pensamentos rodarem.  
O dia seguinte amanheceu chovendo, Harry saltou da cama, não podia perder tempo, precisava encontrar sua loirinha e beijar aquela boca, a única coisa que parecia sustentar Harry naquele dia, afinal teria algumas aulas enjoativas, e não deu outra, Hermione também esperava ele na porta do Salão Comunal, Harry precipitou e a beijou rapidamente, mas ela empurrou os ombros dele.  
- O Rony pode ver.  
- Não, ele não vai ver - respondeu beijando de novo - Ele está se trocando.   
Harry e Hermione se sentaram nas poltronas vermelhas esperando o amigo descer, logo que apareceu, eles foram conversando amigavelmente até o Salão Principal, assim que se sentaram na mesa Draco veio até o local onde eles estavam, Harry sentiu um gelo percorrer pelo corpo, pensando "Fofoqueiro, maldito", tentou desviar a atenção de Rony para algumas corujas que entravam no Salão Principal, mas para a surpresa de Harry e Hermione, Draco escondia nas vestes um jornal, e então mostrou a Hermione e seus olhos correu imediatamente pelo jornal e então ela murmurou por cima do jornal, assustada.  
- Os comensais da morte escaparam.  
Harry meteu a mão na testa, não deixou lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, seria melhor segurá-las, Hermione entregou o jornal, ele não fez questão de ler, não queria confirmar.  
- Vamos para a aula - respondeu Harry olhando Draco e pegando a mochila.   
Rony e Hermione tentaram seguir os seus passos.  
- Calma, acalme-se - dizia Hermione e Rony toda hora, mas ele parecia mais nervoso do que o normal.  
Antes que Harry colocasse os pés no terceiro andar, ele se virou para Rony e Hermione, suando frio e disse.  
- Acabou.  
- Não acabou, não, Harry - disse Hermione preocupada - Rony, por favor, vá buscar um calmante na enfermaria.  
O seu plano para despistar o garoto foi fácil, assim que Rony virou as costas ela pegou as mãos do seu namorado e disse.  
- Ainda não acabou, você tem a mim.  
Harry sorriu e saiu como um suspiro, ele deu um selinho na namorada e ela disse.  
- Não importa o que aconteça, não importa o que separe a gente, eu sempre vou te amar.  
Harry sorriu.  
- O mundo pode separar a gente, mas nunca esqueça, eu te amo, nem que a morte separe a gente, nunca esqueça, eu te amo e muito - repetiu ela, sorrindo.  
- Eu também te amo - disse com incerteza e a beijou.  
Um barulho aconteceu ao lado deles, um frasco de Poção tinha se espatifado, pararam o beijo e olharam para ver quem era que tinha visto o beijo, para a infelicidade dos dois, Rony estava ali na escadaria, com uma cara de idiota e o líquido da Poção derramado nos seus pés, parecia estar zangado.

**Obrigado pelos comentários, amei **

**ManiaPotter; para postar uma fanfic você precisa escrevê-la no Word, separar por capítulos, acessar seu usuário e senha, ir no Documents, selecionar o arquivo, depois vai no Stories, clica em NEW STORY no cantinho direito, faz o que se pede, dps clica no Guidelines, clica em okay... e espera o site do aceitar **

**Um beijão, se tiver mais duvidas, é só perguntar.**


	17. Campeonatos

Capítulo 17  
Campeonatos.

Harry e Hermione coraram e se afastaram tentando passar por despercebidos, mas como pensaram que Rony fosse ter uma atitude nada legal, ele começou a bater palmas, logo eles pensaram que o amigo ruivo fosse vomitar palavras horríveis, tiveram uma surpresa, os dois, ele sorriu envergonhado e abraçou cada um.  
- Se você prefere o Harry, que assim seja - respondeu meio triste e aborrecido escondendo uma lágrima depressa.  
- Parabéns, o famoso Harry Potter consegue tudo.  
Harry sorriu sem graça mas não deixou de apertar a sua mão.  
- Será que agora podíamos namorar, Harry? - perguntou ela encarando nos olhos dele, olhando Rony descer as escadarias.  
"Ela sabia como distraí-lo" pensou Harry antes de beijar ela na frente de Rony que saiu correndo dali, fingindo estar tudo bem.  
- Vamos atrás dele - disse Hermione indo até ele mas Harry foi mais rápido e puxou ela pelo braço.  
- Não, deixa ele, sabe, ele precisa esfriar a cabeça.  
Hermione concordou e beijou novamente o namorado, agora não precisavam manter mais nada em segredo, com as mãos grudadas de suor, eles desceram para o Salão Principal, se depararam com Draco e Pansy, sorrindo e atrás, seus dois capangas, Crabbe e Goyle.   
- Vejam só, a sangue-ruim e a cicatriz namorando.  
- Não fale assim da minha namorada - respondeu Harry entre os dentes.  
- Não liga, ele só quer te provocar - cochichou Hermione puxando o namorado pelo pescoço e dando um beijo em seu rosto.  
Harry sorriu, ela tinha razão, mais uma vez, acenou para Draco e entrou no Salão Principal, muita gente fixava os olhos naquelas mãos entrelaçadas.  
Gina e Luna que conversavam animadamente num canto do Salão, pararam e olharam para as duas mãos, Gina não gostou nada, contudo sorriu e acenou como Luna.  
Harry e Hermione se sentaram recebendo algumas palmadinhas nas costas, logo Gina e Luna vieram correndo.  
- Cadê o Rony? Ele já sabe?   
Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, Gina sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo e pareceu assustar.  
- Aonde ele foi?  
- Passear - respondeu Harry enchendo a boca de torrada.  
Gina e Luna abandonaram o Salão depois disso, procurando o irmão. 

Gina e Luna desceram aflitas as pedras que davam no jardim e não se enganaram ao verem Rony em frente ao lago, contemplando sua própria imagem nas águas do lado, sentindo-se um monstro.  
Gina deu duas palmadinhas nas costas de Luna e disse.  
- É a sua chance.  
Luna corou e não soube o que responder. Sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo.  
- Como? - perguntou vermelha.  
- É a sua chance.  
- Como assim, a minha "chance"? - perguntou dando um passo para trás.   
- Luna, não se faça de burra, eu sei muito bem o que você sente pelo meu irmão – disse Gina bem óbvia, piscando várias vezes.  
- Sabe? Como assim? Eu dei muito na cara? - perguntou ela totalmente vermelha.  
- Nem tanto, acho que eu fui a única pessoa que percebeu, Ah! Hermione também, sem dúvida, sabe, não somos garotas burras!  
Luna corou e tampou as bochechas com o cabelo louro, tentando se esconder de vergonha.  
- Não tenha vergonha, Luna, todos nós temos um coração, todos nós nos apaixonamos um dia, não podemos evitar que isso aconteça, não importa, _sexo, cor, raça, classe social_, ela chega na hora que você está mais distraída e te dá o bote.  
Luna ficou mais vermelha.  
- E então, o que eu falo?  
- O que o seu coração mandar - explicou Gina antes de dar um abraço bem forte na amiga e voltar para o castelo.  
Luna olhou para Gina, corando levemente e foi até o Rony.  
- Olá, podemos conversar?  
- O que você quer? – perguntou de forma estúpida.   
- Calma, não precisa descontar sua raiva em mim, eu só estava querendo ajudar – disse olhando o garoto sentado na beira do lago com os pés molhados.  
- Desculpa - se desculpou mesmo não olhando para ela, assim, evitando perceber que ela estava vermelha.  
- Olha, você quer se abrir comigo?  
Algumas lágrimas escorreram do rosto de Rony, mas logo sumiram nas golas de sua camisa, Luna não soube o que fazer, só falava mesmo, não tinha atitude.  
- Quer voltar para Hogwarts? - disse ela fazendo outra pergunta, porque a pergunta que ele fizera antes dessa, sabia muito bem que ele não ia responder.  
- Ah, Luna, posso te pedir um favor?  
- Claro - disse empolgada.  
- Volta _você_ para Hogwarts.  
Luna sentiu o coração despencar, a sua boca abriu, buscou palavras olhando nos cabelos dele, mas não encontrou para dizer nada, exceto "Então tchau, seu grosso" e dizendo isso voltou para Hogwarts, chorando.

Harry e Hermione continuaram um bom tempo brincando de beijinhos, ficaram surpresos quando descobriram que na próxima semana teriam uma visita a Hogsmeade.  
Depois do jantar, Harry e Hermione buscaram informações sobre Rony, mas ele parecia estar rondando o castelo. Sem idéia do que iriam fazer, resolveram sentarem à mesa do Salão Principal, as únicas pessoas que pareciam comer, era um grupinho isolado na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, então Minerva subiu no seu pequeno tablado, brincando com os dedos acima da cintura, disse.   
- Pelo visto alguns alunos parecem estar cansados mesmo com o início das aulas, bom, eu e os professores de Hogwarts resolvemos fazer alguns campeonatos entre os alunos, aqui na escola, cada matéria vai ter um jogo ou uma brincadeira para se fazer, cada aluno poderá se inscrever em três competições no máximo, em primeiro lugar o aluno ou a aluna ganhará 100 pontos, vejamos um exemplo, o professor Snape irá fazer competições de Poções, quem estiver com vontade de se inscrever deverá procurá-lo durante as aulas, as inscrições vão até o dia 31 de Outubro, ou seja, o Dia das Bruxas, e as competições começaram a partir do dia três de Novembro, portanto inscrevam-se enquanto é tempo - Minerva bateu palmas, agradeceu e o Salão entrou em aplausos.  
Harry e Hermione sorriram e trocaram alguns selinhos, Draco se aproximou da mesa e disse.  
- Uai Potter, você não estava saindo com o Weasley?  
Hermione olhou espantada para Draco e disse.  
- O _gay_ aqui é você.  
Alguns alunos caíram na gargalhada, outros permaneceram em silêncio para escutar a continuação da discussão.  
Harry puxou a mão de Hermione para fora do Salão Principal antes que desse um soco na cara de Draco.  
br  
A segunda-feira não tardou a chegar, Rony parecia mais aborrecido do que o normal com os amigos, mas fingia estar bem, Gina em um certo sábado tinha vindo falar com o Harry sobre Rony e não conseguiram a chegar conclusão alguma.  
Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina foram conversando até a Sala de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, Gina prosseguiu para a Aula de Adivinhação, enquanto isso Harry e Hermione disputavam uma das primeiras carteiras, Rony sentou no fundo com Simas e Dino, deprimido.  
Harry estava confiante de que sairia daquela aula sorrindo, por se inscrever no Campeonato, Hermione também parecia radiante, trocaram mais um beijinho antes da aula começar e então o Professor McClagan apareceu por trás das cortinas.  
- Bom dia alunos e alunas.  
Os poucos que responderam o "bom-dia" eram os que estavam atentos, o resto parecia interessado em falar sobre o Campeonato.  
- Eu sei que todos estão super empolgados com os Campeonatos que teremos aqui em Hogwarts, certo?  
Todos responderam em coro um "certo".  
- E eu gostaria de dizer que as minhas tarefas não serão fáceis, afinal, vocês precisaram se defender bem - ele pegou a varinha e apontou para Hermione - por exemplo, você, vem aqui, Srta. Granger.  
Hermione se levantou sorrindo, puxou a varinha e ficou de frente ao professor.  
- Vou soltar um Bicho-Papão, será que você poderia acabar com ele, ok?  
Hermione concordou sorridente e puxou a varinha, era absolutamente fácil, uma vez que já havia decorado todo o processo desse feitiço e praticado no terceiro ano com o professor Lupin.  
- Ok - o Professor puxou a gaveta da escrivaninha e de lá saiu algo prateado flutuando, era o Harry, mas era um fantasma do Harry, obviamente, morto.  
- _Riddikulus_- o fantasma rodopiou virando no ar e foi diminuindo, então Rony encaixou a cabeça na mochila e fingiu dormir, enquanto o professor entrou na frente de Hermione para continuar a briga, e apontou a varinha para o fantasma, para a surpresa de todos, principalmente Draco, Lúcio Malfoy apareceu.  
Draco pareceu se gabar e começou a rir.  
- O senhor tem medo do meu pai?- e ria mais alto, junto com os Sonserinos, Hermione pareceu não gostar e voltou para sua carteira de cara amarrada.  
- Ah, Srta. Granger, 10 pontos para a Grifinória e o grupinho da Sonserina que está rindo de mim, 10 pontos a menos de cada um, ou seja 60 pontos a menos para a Sonserina.  
A classe entrou em silêncio no mesmo momento, todos pareciam assustados, Hermione olhou para Harry e pediu desculpas, ele disse que não era nada.  
- Bom, o campeonato terá provas como essa, alguém quer se inscrever?  
Todos grifinórios levantaram a mão, mas nenhum sonserino levantou, o professor começou a olhar os alunos e anotar os nomes, mas parou em Harry e olhou por cima da prancheta de madeira.   
- Você não é o professor do primeiro ano, Harry?  
- Sim, sou, mas eu quero...  
- Você também irá fazer as provas para os alunos e vai me ajudar como todos professores fazem, portanto eu lamento não poder inscrever você na vaga de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas.  
Harry sorriu sem graça e afundou na carteira, alguns riram, outros como a Hermione pareciam tristes.  
Harry se levantou assim que a sineta tocou e saiu triste, olhando para o chão, Hermione corria atrás dele.  
- Fica calmo.  
- Droga de emprego - murmurou ele pelo canto da boca.  
- Acalme-se, Harry, é só um campeonato, não fica nervoso.  
Harry sorriu e beijou-a novamente.  
- Você sabe o por que o Lúcio apareceu na aula dele?  
Draco apareceu no meio dos dois e disse.  
- Talvez porque ele seja medroso - Draco deu as costas para eles, mas logo se virou e ainda andando de costas em direção a escadaria do primeiro andar - Vocês não estão sabendo? Meu pai saiu de Azkaban e está armando para cima dos Sangues Ruins - respondeu olhando para Hermione.  
Harry voou na direção de Draco, mas Hermione segurou ele pela alça da mochila e murmurou no seu ouvido.  
- Não liga, não, Harry, ele só quer te provocar.  
Harry assentiu e deu os ombros para Draco e beijou a namorada, mas ela se afastou um pouco.  
- Harry, eu andei pensando, sua Tia Petúnia disse alguma coisa a mais sobre sua mãe e sobre Snape? – disse mudando repentinamente de assunto.  
- Ela só disse que eles se beijaram, mas perai, eles não são irmãos?  
Hermione coçou o queixo, pensativa.  
- Irmãos? Se beijando?  
Harry concordou.  
- Talvez, ela não soubesse que eram irmãos - sugeriu Hermione.  
- Ou talvez, Petúnia mentiu.  
- Eu ainda acho que eles não sabiam de nada - disse Hermione - Posso, dar outra sugestão?  
- Claro - respondeu Harry.  
- Não se sinta ofendido, certo?  
Harry sorriu como resposta.   
- Talvez a sua avó materna tenha abandonado Snape, ele recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, e veio para cá, certo?  
- Sim, mas olha, Snape deveria ser chamado de Perseus Evans no quinto ano e quando eu entrei na penseira do Dumbledore, eles já chamavam o Perseus de Snape.  
- Então, sua Tia mentiu sobre o beijo.   
- Quem se importa? Vamos namorar - disse Harry largando a mochila em um banco e beijando Hermione.  
Os pombinhos acabaram não tendo horário para almoçarem e passaram a aula de Feitiços com as barrigas roncando, Harry e Hermione passaram mais uma aula escutando sobre os Campeonatos, então decidiram se inscrever, junto com Rony.  
A aula não podia ter sido melhor, Harry e Hermione conseguiram um tempinho para se beijarem e fizeram muitos treinos de feitiços, enquanto Rony não parava de olhar para os dois, muitíssimo aborrecido.  
Assim que a aula acabou Harry e Hermione desceram para a cozinha e aproveitaram para agradecer aos elfos, do dia em que eles ajudaram Hagrid com o Grope.  
- Sr. Potter, a Winky, ela fugiu de Hogwarts – disse um certo tempo depois.  
Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.   
- Como assim?  
- Avisamos Minerva e ela disse puxou um Mapa lá que diz aonde os elfos de Hogwarts andam, e me parece que a Winky está escondida na Floresta Proibida mas não fez questão de salvá-la.  
Hermione olhou estranha para Harry.  
- Não se preocupe Dobby, vamos trazer a Winky de volta, hoje à noite, vamos para a Floresta, certo, Harry?  
- Certo - respondeu cerrando os punhos.  
Harry e Hermione saíram da cozinha, um pouco assustados.  
- Você pega a capa, Harry, e prepare-se, acho que vamos enfrentar uma guerra nada legal contra os Centauros.   
Como se tivesse engolido uma cobra, engasgou, mas depois Harry tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu fazendo ficar com uma cara bizarra.  
Hermione deu um selinho e disse.  
- Oito horas em ponto, aqui, precisamos ajudar eles.  
Harry corou e sorriu.  
- Ótimo, oito horas.

---  
Nota do Autor: Dicas sobre o príncipe mestiço nesse capítulo, hehehe!  
lálálá... o próximo capítulo promete muita ação, beijos!


	18. Luta contra os centauros

Capítulo 18  
Luta contra Centauros.

Harry correu para pegar sua capa e ao voltar para o Salão Principal observava todos os alunos de Hogwarts, felizes, correndo para lá e pra cá, queria ser qualquer um deles, não queria entrar na Floresta Proibida, hoje, e fazer Hermione correr risco de vida.  
Assim que desceu as escadas do Saguão, Hermione estava sentada no primeiro degrau da escada, muito aflita e trêmula, estava com um papel na mão, lógico, era o papel de Minerva, na qual dizia onde os elfos estavam.  
- Aonde conseguiu? – perguntou curioso arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Na sala de Minerva.  
- Eu sei, mas como?  
- Peguei emprestado sem avisar ela - respondeu sorrindo. Não era da natureza de Hermione fazer esse tipo de coisa, furtar, mas era por uma situação delicada.  
Eles, juntos, foram para o jardim, jogaram as capas em cima das cabeças e ficaram invisíveis, foram caminhando com a varinha em punhos em direção à Floresta Proibida, não demorou muito para eles acenderem as luzes das varinhas.  
Harry e Hermione foram aprofundando cada minuto mais, quando um enorme uivo surgiu na região leste, ele teve que colocar a mão na barriga da Hermione impedindo que ela desse mais um passo, e de repente um Centauro passou galopeando, Hermione agradeceu Harry com os olhos e então a garota abriu o mapa e começou a procurar por Winky, ela parecia estar bem mais longe do que eles imaginavam, então foram caminhando, as varinhas acesas eram quase inúteis, estavam numa escuridão total, continuaram caminhando e pareciam se aproximar do elfo, quando uma flecha passou raspando o braço de Hermione, ela gemeu, Harry tampou a boca da garota imediatamente, e, então um Centauro perguntou.  
- Quem está ai?  
Harry e Hermione com os olhos entenderam alguma coisa, saíram correndo, mas tropeçaram logo na frente e cada um foi para um lado, Hermione continuou com a capa presa nos ombros e Harry saiu por baixo, continuou correndo pelo lado oposto ao dela, torcendo para que o Centauro tivesse seguido ele, mas não, ele tinha seguido Hermione de acordo com barulho dos passos, Harry só precisava rezar agora, torcendo para que Hermione ficasse bem.  
Então Harry avistou o mapa ao seu lado, agachou e pegou, olhou, estava próximo da elfo, dobrou o mapa, ainda com a varinha na mão ele começou a chamá-la.  
- Winky? Winky? Winky?   
Escutou alguns gravetos sendo pisoteado, Harry se escondeu atrás de um tronco e aproveitou para apagar a luz da varinha, tinha sido engolido naquela escuridão, apontou a varinha para qualquer lugar e tentou ficar em silêncio, sentiu uma flecha passar parar acima do seu ombro.  
- Humano? – perguntou uma voz rouca.   
Harry agachou e tentou passar por despercebido, começou a andar em volta do tronco da árvore, tentando evitar uma briga, mas logo sentiu o ombro bater em outro ombro, assustou e saiu correndo fazendo barulho, mas aqueles ombros pareciam de uma pessoa, não tentou voltar para descobrir, apenas correu, percebeu tinha tropeçado em algum ser, e saiu rolado com ele.  
- Quem está ai?- perguntou uma voz assustada e falhando.  
Harry percebeu, e se assustou com um par de bolas de tênis olhando em sua direção, duas asas de morcegos na escuridão, era Winky.  
- Winky, eu estava procurando você, os elfos estão doidos para te achar - Harry apalpou o trapo do elfo e agitou o no ar.  
- Você não tem noção de como tem gente correndo perigo para te ajudar!  
- Eu não pedi ajuda, senhor - respondeu a Winky no ar se debatendo, querendo saltar dali.  
- Vamos achar Hermione e sair daqui, isto é, se ela estiver... - Harry engoliu em seco, não queria pensar nessa opção, mas então pensou, será que aqueles ombros que ele havia batido no tronco, era Hermione? Não podia ser, se fosse ela, teria soltado algum grito, mas se ela tivesse pensado a mesma coisa que Harry e tivesse ficado quieta?  
Teria de voltar para descobrir, e foi o que fez, mas desta vez acendeu a luz da varinha, não adiantou muito, mas percebeu que a pessoa tinha saído dali e nenhum Centauro mais estava lá, aproveitou para procurar ali perto.  
- Hermione? Hermione? Hermione?  
Não houve resposta, apenas uma coruja piou, o que fez o coração do garoto saltar pela boca.   
- Que susto, vai, sai daqui - disse Harry pegando um graveto e jogando na coruja que apenas ergueu as asas ameaçando atacar ele.  
- Sr. Harry Potter, me solte - dizia o elfo se debatendo e conseguiu escapulir das suas mãos.  
Harry foi mais rápido e apontou a varinha para ele.  
-_ Incarcerous_ - o elfo ficou amarrado, mas então um pensamento surgiu "e se ele fizesse igual ao Dobby? Aparatasse?".  
O elfo estalou os dedos mas foi inútil.  
- Estou sem magia - murmurou ele infeliz - Preciso fazer o ritual.  
Harry pegou as cordas e começou a carregar o elfo que tentava roer as cordas, o suor começou a percorrer pelo rosto de Harry, um suor que envolvia medo, raiva, aflição e esperança.  
- Eu preciso achar a Hermione.  
Harry sentiu alguém bater nas suas costas, mas quando olhou viu um enorme Centauro atrás dele, apontando o arco-flecha para ele.  
- Eu disse para não voltar aqui.   
Harry se afastou olhando com raiva para ele.  
- O que aconteceu com Hermione?  
- Ela está morta - respondeu ele entre os dentes – E você será o próximo.  
Não podia ser, o coração e o cérebro de Harry pararam, então a flecha começou a vir na sua direção mas um corpo se jogou em Harry e rolaram por ali, alguém tinha salvado a vida de Harry, McClagan estava ao seu lado, ambos embolados, Harry estava encrencado.  
- Obrigado - respondeu se limpando e se levantando.  
- Harry, precisamos salvar Hermione, os centauros a pegaram e levaram ela para uma caverna, bem próxima – disse apontando para o norte da Floresta.  
Harry sabia que ela ainda estava viva, tinha certeza.  
Harry e McClagan se levantaram lentamente do chão, com as varinhas em punhos foram caminhando e olhando para o lado.  
- Professor, como o senhor soube que nós estávamos aqui?  
- Eu não sabia, eu vim aqui para buscar algumas criaturas para o Campeonato.  
- Alguém mais veio? - perguntou olhando o professor.  
- O Professor. Tofty também.  
Harry assentiu e começou a procurar por algum sinal de uma caverna, então Harry sentiu o seu pé enroscar em alguma coisa, e como se um flash tivesse passado na sua frente, fechou os olhos e quando abriu estava de ponta cabeça, com o pé amarrado no tronco da árvore, o professor murmurou um feitiço e Harry caiu de quatro no chão, se levantou depressa e continuou a caminhada, agradecido.  
- Ali está a caverna, mantenha a calma - disse o professor apontando com a varinha para entrada.  
Harry e McClagan aprofundaram e logo estavam entrando pela caverna com as pernas bambas, ela era imensa e bem iluminada com várias tochas, Harry e McClagan pegaram uma para continuarem o caminho, logo se depararam com uma bifurcação.   
- Harry, eu vou para a esquerda e você para a direita, certo?  
- Ok - respondeu assentindo e indo.  
Harry caminhou e o elfo guinchava ao seu lado, mas Harry fez ele calar a boca com um feitiço e aprofundou na caverna, logo viu que tinha chego no fim dela e nada, então voltou, McClagan iria achar Hermione, mas quando Harry ia voltando, no mínimo quinze centauros apontavam flechas para o Harry.  
- Humano, humano, você não é aquele amiguinho de Hagrid?  
Harry deu um passo para frente dando uma de corajoso.  
- Sou sim, por quê?  
Os centauros trocaram algumas cotoveladas e olharam para Harry.  
- Corajoso, não?  
Harry apertou a varinha com força, tentava se lembrar de um feitiço forte o bastante para acabar com eles, mas eles saberiam se Harry apontasse a varinha para alguém dali, então ele tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça : Feitiço Involuntário.   
Esforçou-se, fazendo uma ruga surgir na testa, e então murmurava mentalmente.  
- _Estupefaça._  
Mas nada aconteceu, era um feitiço muito avançado, o garoto não tinha escapatória, ou teria de lutar contra todos ou nada, tentou um feitiço involuntário mas fracassou, Harry então pensou em um feitiço mais simples, talvez conseguisse, murmurou mentalmente.  
- _Accio Firebolt_ - agora bastava enrolar os Centauros e esperar a vassoura.  
- Então humano, Hagrid e o seu gigante saíram de Hogwarts? É verdade, os boatos?  
- É, o Hagrid deixou o irmãozinho dele escapar e infelizmente, os dois foram despedidos, vocês sentem falta deles?  
Eles se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.  
- Saudades? - perguntou um Centauro desconhecido - Nenhuma.  
"Enrole mais, vamos, puxe assunto, Harry" dizia ele para si mesmo.  
Harry tentou buscar assunto olhando para os Centauros mas nada parecia para entretê-los logo avistou um pontinho vindo na sua direção, seu feitiço involuntário funcionara, sua vassoura vinha e logo atrás um outro Centauro, Firenze, o professor de Adivinhação.   
- Ora caro Firenze, foi expulso, é? – perguntaram com sarcasmo encarando Firenze e a vassoura indo até Harry.  
Harry pegou a elfo e montou na vassoura.  
- Não mesmo, só vim ajudar Harry Potter.  
- E não vai sair vivo daqui - os Centauros começaram a atacar Firenze e ele murmurava.  
- Me deixe morrer Harry! Saia daqui! Agora!  
Harry aproveitou que os Centauros estavam distraídos acabando com Firenze e saiu voando o mais rápido que pode dali, evitando trombar em pedras, começou a correr pelo caminho que McClagan tinha ido, e quase trombou em algumas tochas, ao virar para a direita viu ele e Hermione amarrados em dois cipós, Harry murmurou algumas palavras mágicas e os cipós se partiram, Harry percebeu que o ombro de Hermione estava cheio de sangue.  
- Eu vou à frente - disse McClagan encarando Hermione - Vou duelar com eles, vocês vão atrás quando o caminho estiver livre!   
Harry abraçou Hermione ás lagrimas e agarrou a vassoura. McClagan foi sumindo pela caverna.  
- Eu pensei que você estivesse morta.  
- Eu também, Harry, eu também.   
Harry e Hermione apertaram as mãos com força e então ouviram um berro.  
- A barra está limpa, corram!  
Harry e Hermione montaram nas vassouras, com Winky nas mãos e saíram da caverna, na entrada dela, McClagan corria, ofegante.  
- Vamos professor, quer ajuda?  
- Não, voltem para Hogwarts, agora!  
Harry e Hermione lutavam para não baterem nas árvores, e então decidiram sobrevoar a Floresta Proibida e foi o que fizeram, pousaram em frente ao lago esperando o professor, e logo ele veio correndo, com uma flecha no ombro, Harry correu para tirar e o professor guinchou de dor e caiu de quatro no chão.  
- Os dois... uma semana... de detenção... – disse entre os suspiros.  
Harry e Hermione ajoelharam e começaram a arrastar o professor, o frio da madrugada fizeram Harry e Hermione se sentirem encolhidos, mas não deixaram de ajudar o professor, foram até a enfermaria, estava trancada, os dois começaram a socar a porta, e então uma janelinha abriu mostrando dois olhos pequenininhos.  
- O que vocês querem, estão malucos?  
- O professor McClagan, ele se machucou muito, encontramos ele na Floresta Proibida.  
- O que vocês faziam lá?  
- Nós só estávamos passeando e ouvimos gritos.  
O professor concordou e então as portas se abriram, Harry e Hermione o deixaram em cima de uma maca e ainda de camisola a enfermeira disse.   
- Estavam fora da cama, certo? Vou avisar...  
- Madame Pomfrey, por favor, não, só estávamos ajudando Winky - disse ela apontando para a elfo do lado que gemia e concordava.  
- Bom, de qualquer forma, vão, vão, amanhã eu falo com a diretora.  
Sem mais nada a dizer eles saíram da enfermaria, Hermione olhou o braço e fez uma cara feia.  
- Você precisa ficar na enfermaria - disse Harry pegando a vassoura e colocando no seu ombro.  
- Não, ela vai desconfiar, eu cuido disso.  
Hermione tirou a capa da mochila e entregou ao Harry.  
- Leve Winky na cozinha, ah! Eu estarei preparando uma Poção na Sala Comunal para o meu ferimento.

Harry bateu nos bolsos a procura do mapa da Floresta.

- Hermione...

- Você não perdeu o mapa, não é?

- Acho que sim – disse ele chateado.

- Não, tudo bem, vamos, antes que Filch apareça.   
Harry concordou, pegou Winky, vestiu a capa junto com ela e desceu para até na cozinha, assim que chegou lá, vários elfos vieram na sua direção, muitos agradeceram e abraçaram Harry que quase o derrubou.  
- Não foi nada, bom, preciso ir.

Mas então como sempre, Dobby veio preocupado e fez Harry narrar toda a história, julgando que Harry estivesse com fome, vieram com várias bandejas na sua direção.  
- Leve isso - disse um elfo entregando dezenas de bolinhos para Harry.  
- Você tem uma poção para curar ferimento de um flecha?  
Um elfo idêntico ao Dobby olhou para o outro que estava com um lençol com um nó frouxo nos ombros e disse.  
- Somente na Sala do Professor Severus Snape.  
- Perseus Evans - corrigiu Harry mas meteu a mão na testa, tinha acostumado a chamar o professor de Perseus, precisava perder essa mania urgente - Nada, nada – desculpou-se para os elfos indignados - Algum de vocês podem ir lá e pegar uma poção dessas pra mim e me levar hoje, na Sala Comunal da Grifinória?   
Todos elfos ergueram as mãos para ajudar e começaram uma discussão, Harry viu que aquilo não teria acordo e disse.  
- Vamos, você - e apontou para um elfo medroso que guinchou e saiu dali.  
Eles agradeceram mais uma vez e Harry pode finalmente voltar em paz para a Sala Comunal, debaixo da capa.  
Assim que chegou na Sala Comunal, Hermione já passava uma poção no braço, lágrimas saltavam do seu rosto.  
- Você que mandou aquele elfo aqui?  
- Foi.  
- Obrigada, ai – disse passando o pano molhado no seu ombro cortado.  
- Quer ajuda?  
- Não precisa – mordeu o lábio com muita força.   
Depois de mais algumas lágrimas, aliviada, Hermione sentou na poltrona e contemplou o rosto de Harry.  
- Nunca mais farei isso.  
- Firenze morreu me salvando.  
Hermione levou as mãos à boca.  
- Me conta, o que aconteceu?  
Harry contou todos os detalhes para a namorada que pareceu surpresa.  
- Então, eles mataram Firenze? Acho que depois dessa os alunos tem que tomar cuidado, eles vão começar a atacar Hogwarts! – e após chegar a essa conclusão pareceu desesperada.  
Harry engoliu seco e deu um selinho em Hermione que quis desviar.  
- Harry, agora não, por favor, não estou passando bem.

Então a conversa que tivera com os elfos na cozinha voltou a sua cabeça, e sobre Perseus, ops, Severus Snape também.  
- Sabe, lembra do Marco Evans?  
- Como poderia esquecer?  
Hermione não sorriu, continuou séria.  
- Não acha que ele seja seu parente, acha?  
Harry não soube o que responder.  
- Talvez, ele tem o sobrenome da minha mãe – disse pausando a fala -Hermione, aonde você quer chegar com isso?  
- Sei lá, já pensou na possibilidade dele ser seu irmão?  
Harry caiu numa gargalhada falsa.  
- Eu sou filho único.  
- Harry, eu sei, mas nunca se sabe, vai que ele...  
Harry cortou imediatamente dando um soco na mesinha.  
- Corta essa, ele não é meu irmão ou você está insinuando que a minha mãe é...?  
- NÃO! - berrou Hermione se levantando precipitadamente – Não quis dizer isso, só acho que ele podia ser seu irmão ou talvez seu primo.  
- Ele não é filho de Petúnia, ela tem o sobrenome Dursley, e, ele não tem.  
- Eu sei, mas filho de Snape, quem sabe?  
O cérebro de Harry quase parou.  
- Eles são idênticos – disse paralisando o corpo, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir aquilo.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Viu?  
- Nossa, talvez você tem razão, Hermione, o Marco e o Snape são parecidos mesmo!  
- Viu? E aposto que o Snape não sabe disso, ou se sabe, finge que não sabe.  
- Mas o Marco já deve saber que ele é um garoto metade trouxa e metade bruxo, não?  
- Talvez, Snape deve saber que é metade trouxa e bruxo ao mesmo tempo, por isso modificou seu nome.   
Harry sorriu, mistério quase resolvido, sabia que isso cheirava confusão.  
- Vamos dormir, amanhã a gente se fala.  
Despediram-se com um selinho, Harry caiu no sono assim que seus ombros encostaram de modo confortável no colchão. Harry teve a impressão de que assim que dormiu, Rony tinha lhe chamado.  
- Harry! Harry! Está na hora de descer.   
Harry sorriu e se levantou.  
- Vamos, então.  
Hermione já estava embaixo, esperando eles, deu um selinho no namorado e disse.  
- Como está, Hermione?  
- Bem obrigada - respondeu sorrindo.  
Ao descerem no Salão Principal, centenas de corujas invadiram o Salão distribuindo cartas, jornais, doces e outras coisas aos alunos, Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram nos seus devidos lugares e então ouviram Dino e Simas discutirem sobre os campeonatos.  
- Francamente, vocês estão levando isso muito a sério - disse Hermione antes de morder uma maçã – Estudar que é bom nada, né?

- Isso é uma maneira de fazer os alunos se concentrarem nos estudos, Hermione! – resmungou Rony.

- Ah, francamente...  
- Denis, me passa os pães - pediu Rony esticando o braço para apanhar a cesta de pães, mas ele conversava animadamente com seus amigos do terceiro ano.  
- Meu pai assinou o formulário - disse ele contente e empolgado - E eu nem acredito que Sábado agora, vamos para Hogsmeade! - então ele se tocou de que Rony havia feito um pedido a ele e obedeceu entregando a cesta.  
- Obrigado - agradeceu Rony pegando a cesta e colocando de frente a ele e depois pegando um pão.   
- Eu ouvi direito? - perguntou Hermione sorridente para o seu namorado em tom de brincadeira, ela já sabia desta visita.  
- Sim - disse Rony dando uma dentada no pão- Vamosss xábado agora.  
- Ai Rony, larga a mão de ser porco - disse Hermione se distanciando para evitar que gotículas de cuspe caíssem nas suas vestes.  
Então Harry olhou para Hermione e depois para o Rony, o ruivo sacudiu os ombros e então ela pegou um guardanapo e limpou os lábios.  
- Eu já volto - deu um selinho em Harry e saiu.  
Harry olhou para Rony e encarou.  
- Que foi?- perguntou com a boca cheia.  
- Nada - respondeu Harry incrédulo com a atitude do garoto, os Weasleys eram pobres porém educados, com exceção de Rony, por que ele tinha que ser diferente?  
Marco Evans cumprimentou Harry por cima do ombro, e então quando Harry esticou o braço, Luna e Gina entraram na frente dele e se ofereceram para se sentarem ao lado de Rony.  
- Vocês já se inscreveram para algum campeonato?- perguntou Gina empolgada.  
- Não - responderam secamente.  
Luna se intrometeu na conversa e disse.  
- Sabia que eu serei a nova artilheira da Corvinal?  
Harry deu os parabéns, sorridente, já Rony murmurou um infeliz "parabéns", e Gina dava pontapés em Rony por debaixo da mesa.  
- Não se esqueça de que hoje à noite temos treino, ouviu bem, Gina?  
- Treino com quem?  
- Com a Sonserina - respondeu Harry pelo canto da boca.  
- Bom, vamos então, né Luna?  
- Vamos - disse Luna puxando a mão da amiga para fora do Salão Principal, dois olhinhos cinzentos perseguiram a saída de Gina e de Luna, aqueles olhos pertenciam a Draco Malfoy.  
Assim que a sineta tocou, Harry e Rony já caminhavam para as suas próximas aulas, ansiosos para a noite chegar logo. A noite desceu.

- Ai que frio - disse Hermione se encolhendo e dando um selinho em Harry.  
- Aonde você vai com tanta roupa assim?- perguntou Rony quase rindo.  
Hermione soltou um olhar de censura a ele e então o silêncio voltou.  
- Vamos? - perguntou Harry para Rony, pegando sua Firebolt que estava apoiada na cadeira.  
- Vamos - respondeu Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.  
Harry a encarou.  
- Você vai aonde?- perguntou Harry incrédulo.   
- Tem algum problema se eu for assistir ao treino de vocês? - perguntou ela não acreditando naquilo.  
- Lógico que não, mas você vai passar frio.  
- Não tem importância - respondeu ela sorrindo e beijando Harry na frente de Rony que amarrou a cara - Eu quero ver você voando.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram juntos para o Campo de Quadribol, eram os únicos que estavam trocados, então Rony deu um pito em cada jogador e eles apressaram para se trocarem.  
Então Harry se lembrara mais uma vez de que Rony era o novo capitão do time, e se lembrara também de uma conversa que tivera com o amigo nas férias de verão, na qual Rony disse que o cargo de capitão seria de Harry, assim que o garoto recuperasse seu cargo de apanhador, mas o trato não estava sendo feito e Harry o lembrou disso.  
- Ah! Harry, veja só, o treino já vai começar - disse ele mudando de assunto.   
Harry montou na vassoura e começou a voar pelo campo, estava muito frio, sentia o vento congelar sua face e logo Draco veio com o time, ele parecia ser o capitão da Sonserina.  
- Podemos começar o treino?  
- Podemos - respondeu Rony rosnando bem baixinho.  
Harry deu uma olhada rápida em Hermione na arquibancada, ela gemia de frio e se encolhia, com os lábios tremendo, Harry mandou um beijo a ela, que retribuiu, então o jogo começou nesse mesmo instante.  
Harry voou a procura do pomo de ouro, Draco parecia estar fazendo uma tática, não ia atrás de Harry, e ficava perto dos arcos, a espera de alguma coisa.  
Harry correu pelo campo durante uns quinze minutos, não tinha visto nada, muito menos Draco que rodeava os arcos, então Harry resolveu descansar os olhos um pouco, e então viu Gina com seus cabelos ruivos voando ao vento como se fossem chamas, estava correndo em direção ao arco, assim que passou ao lado de Draco que virou o pescoço em direção a ela, o loiro tomou impulso e ultrapassou Gina, assim, parou em sua frente, e Harry pode assistir uma perna se intrometer no jogo, fazendo Gina dar uma cambalhota com a vassoura e saltar de lá de cima com a goles nas mãos, ela bateu a perna no arco antes de aprofundar na escuridão, caindo no campo por sorte era uma areia fofa, Draco sorriu, só então quando virou o rosto para Harry percebeu que o garoto vinha furioso na sua direção.  
Harry pulou da Firebolt parecendo um leão, avançou os braços na direção de Draco, agarrou as vestes dele e juntos os dois caíram da vassoura, Hermione gritava de lá de cima, parecia entrar em pânico, a situação daquela vez tinha sido invertida, agora Hermione sabia perfeitamente bem o que Harry sentia quando ela estava em uma grave situação na Ala Hospitalar.

**---  
Nota do Autor: Mandem reviews... please o.õ**

**não sejam malvados comigo **


	19. Veneno de Malfoy

Capítulo 19  
Veneno de Malfoy

Harry sentiu um baque violento nas costas, então adormeceu completamente.  
Acordou dois dias depois, com um barulho de uma poção quebrando ao meio, abriu os olhos demoradamente e pode ver Madame Pomfrey correndo feita uma louca de um lado para o outro.  
Harry levantou pesadamente sua cabeça, olhou por cima dos pés um garoto louro adormecido, com alguns arranhões no rosto, Harry não conseguiu ficar com a cabeça esticada e logo sua cabeça afundou no travesseiro, e em poucos minutos, adormeceu.   
Acordou uma hora depois com um beijo molhado em sua testa, era Hermione sorrindo.  
- Boa tarde, Harry.  
- Boa tarde, Hermione - disse ele se sentando na cama e cumprimentando a namorada com um selinho.  
- Depois de amanhã temos visita em Hogsmeade, e você sairá da enfermaria amanhã.  
Harry sorriu, e então quando se aproximou para dar um beijo na namorada, Madame Pomfrey parecia enlouquecer.  
- Isto é uma enfermaria! - respondeu enlouquecida.  
- Ok, a gente faz isso outra hora - disse Harry aborrecido - Onde está, Rony?  
- Ficou fazendo o dever de casa.  
- Como está Gina, e o Malfoy?  
Hermione olhou Draco por cima do ombro e depois para Gina ao lado.  
- O Malfoy parece estar ótimo, já Gina aparenta estar um pouquinho pior, mas mesmo assim está bem por sorte caiu na areia fofa.  
Harry amarrou a cara.  
- Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, ele pegou e interferiu a perna no meio da corrida de Gina.  
- Amor, fica calmo? - disse Hermione passando a mão no rosto dele - Em breve tudo voltará ao normal.   
Harry sorriu, e não soube como seus olhos se fecharam e adormeceu, era uma atitude sem educação deixar Hermione falando sozinha, mas ele precisava de repouso, segundo Madame Pomfrey.  
O dia seguinte não podia ter amanhecido com um sol mais bonito, Harry levantou feliz da vida e foi ao banheiro, na volta Madame Pomfrey se encontrava com um copo de água na mão e alguns remédios para Harry tomar.  
- Como vão ficar os dois?  
- Gina está bem - respondeu Madame Pomfrey sorrindo - o Sr. Malfoy também, ele ainda está melhor, porque caiu em cima de você na queda, e por sorte você caiu em um monte de areia.  
Harry sorriu e sentou na cama, tomou os remédios, e antes que Madame Pomfrey sumisse pelas cortinas, ele precipitou e perguntou.  
- Posso sair?  
- Creio eu que já pode sim, o dia está maravilhoso, seria bom se você fosse tomar um sol para fortalecer os ossos.  
Harry sorriu e apanhou as vestes, foi até o banheiro se trocar, e assim que saiu, ouviu a sineta tocar, perderia a primeira aula daquela Quinta-Feira, saiu em direção à Sala Comunal, iria demorar um pouco no quarto, depois pegar os livros e correr para a biblioteca e esperar o almoço.  
Assim que chegou na biblioteca, Luna entrou sorridente, de costas viradas para Harry, então trombou com as costas de Harry que por um enorme susto deixou o livro cair sobre a mesa perdendo a página de onde estava procurando sobre uma nova criatura citada na aula de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, e os livros de Luna caíram no chão, Harry sem olhar para ela agachou para pegar os livros.  
- Perai, você não foi à aula?- perguntou Harry.  
- Estou sem vontade e você?  
- Acabei de sair da enfermaria.  
- Como está Gina?  
- Bem melhor - respondeu Harry sorrindo - Está precisando de ajuda?  
- Sim, o professor Snape me pediu algumas coisas e eu não consigo entender o porquê disto - disse ela entregando um rolo de pergaminho a ele.  
Harry apanhou o pergaminho e percorreu os olhos por ele.  
- Já sei, sente-se aqui, vou te ajudar.  
E ficaram um tempão fazendo a lição de Luna, até que a sineta do sexto ano tocou e Harry teve que se despedir de Luna e finalmente poderia estudar sozinho.  
A sineta para anunciar o almoço demorou um tempão, mas Harry já estava à espera dos amigos no Saguão, Hermione e Rony ficaram feliz em vê-lo, e vieram abraçá-lo.  
- Como está Gina?- perguntou Hermione pegando na mão do namorado.  
- Bem, ela sairá em breve.  
Harry, Hermione e Rony se sentaram afastados do pessoal, então Hermione tirou do bolso o Profeta do Diário e entregou ao Harry.  
- Achei que você gostaria de ver.  
Harry pegou o jornal, bufou, devia ser mais uma daquelas notícias anunciando acidentes, mas não era. 

_i"Ministro arruma Noitibus"_

Essa semana o Ministro, Alvo Dumbledore, substituiu o motorista Ernesto por um jovem, afinal, muitos reclamavam de Ernesto, ele era rápido e muitas pessoas passavam apuros em suas mãos.  
"Eu vomitava sempre que andava nele" disse uma senhora idosa. 

_E ela não foi a única a reclamar, talvez o homem realmente não estivesse batendo bem das idéias e por isso decidiram trocá-lo.  
Dumbledore tomou suas providências e agora o ônibus está sendo dirigido por Júlio Servis, um rapaz de 29 anos e também eles fizeram algumas reformas no ônibus.  
"Fizemos um feitiço que agora ele é capaz de voar por dez segundos, isso ajuda bastante, mas então precisávamos de algo para que quando ele voltasse para o chão, para que não causasse danos, então fizemos mais um feitiço, e agora ele voa e pousa normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e garanto que está bem mais seguro" afirma Dumbledore sorridente. Para mais detalhe leia o artigo da página 3./i  
_  
Harry sorriu, dobrou o jornal e devolveu à Hermione.  
- Finalmente - murmurou contente - Eu não suportava aquilo, achava um cúmulo andar naquela coisa roxa.   
Crabbe e Goyle vieram até os três, Harry os ignorou por breves segundos.  
- Potter, acho que você já ficou sabendo, né?  
Rony e Hermione se entreolharam pálidos.  
- Azkaban não está mais sob o comando do Ministério, todos prisioneiros fugiram, os dementadores abandonaram lá.  
Harry bufou. E eles tomaram rumos diferentes.  
- Por que vocês não me falaram antes?- perguntou com raiva dos amigos.  
- Harry - disse Hermione mantendo a calma - Nós só queríamos que você ficasse mais calmo, você acabou de sair da enfermaria.  
- Mas não sou mais uma criança - disse ele abandonando o almoço.  
Hermione correu atrás dele, enquanto Rony ficou para trás, acabando com Crabbe e Goyle.  
Hermione ouviu uma gargalhada de Crabbe e Goyle antes de pegar nos ombros de Harry.  
- Por favor, entenda.  
- Mas Hermione, eu não sou mais uma criança, vocês deviam ter me contado.  
- Eu sei que devíamos e íamos contar, mas você acabou de sair da enfermaria e...  
Harry encarou ela.  
- Antes de qualquer coisa, você tem mais alguma coisa para esconder?   
Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Espero - respondeu secamente mas Hermione o beijou para quebrar o gelo do rapaz que imediatamente sorriu e se entregou aos beijos, então Rony apareceu.  
- Ops, estou sobrando- e saiu.  
Harry e Hermione sorriram e trocaram mais alguns beijinhos.  
- Tadinho do Rony, a mãe dele mandou uma carta dizendo que ele era o culpado pelo que tinha acontecido com a irmã dele - e sorriu.  
Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, era uma notícia um tanto idiota, mas a Sra. Weasley era sempre assim, preocupada.

Gina se levantou com os cabelos grudados de suor na testa, era meio dia e ela estava ensopada, se levantou com dificuldade e foi tomar um banho, logo depois se lembrou de que sua roupa estava ao lado da maca, se enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro, pingando água na Ala Hospitalar, agachou para apanhar a sacola, tirou a roupa de dentro dela e quando se levantou, ouviu um assobio.  
- Fiu-fiu.  
Gina imediatamente levantou e colocou as mãos nos seios, como se estivesse nua e agarrou a toalha com força para que ela não caísse de seu corpo, e Draco olhava aquilo com um certo ar de que gostaria de beijá-la.  
- Vira esse rosto para lá, seu tarado.   
- Weasleyzinha, finalmente você cresceu. Não sabia que tinha um corpo bonito, juro que não – e mordeu o lábio olhando ela dos pés a cabeça.  
- Agora que você percebeu, nojento - e bateu a porta da enfermaria com tanta força que as vidraças ao lado da porta tremeram.  
Draco sorriu, então sentiu que estava frio, coração acelerado, batendo igual um tambor, esse eram os sintomas de alguém apaixonado mas era claro, apesar dela ter um corpo bonito, cabelos lisos escorridos e lindos, não ia se apaixonar por uma pobretona como ela, era uma Weasley e não havia beleza no mundo que mudaria seus sentimentos por Pansy, é... talvez!

Rony voltou para o Salão Principal para não bancar a "vela", Luna veio correndo até ele, e olhou Harry e Hermione por cima dos ombros largos de Rony.  
- Ai, eu precisava da ajuda do Harry, mas pelo visto ele está ocupado, você poderia me ajudar com isto.  
E novamente Luna mostrou a redação de Poções.  
- Claro, venha - disse Rony pegando a lição dela e sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória, tirou algumas comidas e colocou o pergaminho ali, e foi explicando tudo a Luna que não prestava atenção alguma, mas soube disfarçar bem dizendo que ela finalmente tinha entendido e que era uma tapada por não ter pensado nisso antes.  
- Obrigada mesmo - e puxou o queijo de Rony para perto de si, e deu um beijo no rosto.  
Rony corou tanto que nesse exato momento não saberia distinguir suas sardas no rosto.  
Então alguns segundos depois voltou para o mundo real, e se tocara de que estava sozinho ali, bancando o idiota lunático mas então sentiu uma agulha no coração, Hermione e Harry estavam agora se beijando, uma lágrima escorreu do seu rosto, agora Rony era excluído da turma, os dois podiam muito bem trocar segredinhos sem ele, outra lágrima escapou.

Gina vestiu sua roupa, penteou os cabelos secos e tentou ajeitá-los em um rabo de cavalo, mas não teve um bom resultado, "Será que eu estou feia?" em seguida virou para o espelho e perguntou "Por que diabos eu estou preocupada com isso? A única pessoa que está na enfermaria, com exceção de Madame Pomfrey, é o Malfoy!" e tirou o barbante dos cabelos, deixando cair pelos ombros mesmo, saiu do banheiro batendo os pés, Draco estava de calça, sem a parte de cima da roupa, e parecia estar se trocando (enrolando o máximo possível para abotoar a camisa branca).  
- Tarado - disse Gina dando as costas para ele - Por que não troca no banheiro?  
- Você estava nele - respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
- Mas podia esperar.  
- Não vou esperar! – e soltou um suspiro - Graças a Merlim me livro hoje de você - murmurou rindo.  
Gina corou, como sentia ódio daquele garoto.  
- Ai, se troca logo e cala a boca.  
Mas Draco puxou ela pelo cotovelo e fez ela ficar de frente a ele.  
- Nunca mande um Malfoy calar a boca, você não tem esse poder! - murmurou próximo a ela.  
Gina se distanciou, o rapaz não tinha se trocado, mas não deixou de reparar que o rapaz tinha os braços cheio de músculos, o peitoral bem definido e Draco encurtou ainda mais a distância mas ela recuava a cada passo mais, até então, a enfermaria que não era tão grande, uma hora bateria contra uma parede.  
- Ouviu bem?  
Ela concordou assustada, morava com 8 Weasleys, 7 deles eram homens e já tinha visto eles sem camisa, mas era algo natural, mesmo assim recuou, igual uma coelhinha assustada.  
- Que foi Weasley? Nunca viu um garoto sem camisa? – zombou rindo.  
- Já - mentiu ela assustada - Acredite, até meus irmãos são mais fortes do que você pensa - se arrependera em mentir por um segundo. Draco não era nada parecido com seus irmãos, seus músculos tinham formas, talvez o máximo que chegava aos pés do garoto era Gui, que trabalhava com dragões.   
Draco riu e se afastou.  
- Não parece – respondeu ele secamente.  
E Gina não virou o rosto novamente, era muito bom ficar olhando aquele rapaz sem camisa, um calor repentino predominava a garota, foi até sua maca, fingindo arrumar ela, mas olhando entre os seus braços o corpo do rapaz, mas agora ele tinha acabado de abotoar a camisa, o que fez ela forçar um sorriso.  
- Bom, finalmente você vai embora daqui, já era tempo.  
Assim que Draco se vestiu ele sumiu nas cortinas, e logo voltou com um sorriso, e o nó da gravata verde bem apertado em volta do pescoço.  
- Boa sorte, espero que você fique mais uns dias aqui.  
Gina mostrou a língua.  
- Idiota - mas então foi a vez dela, puxou ele pelo ombro e disse apontando o dedo na cara dele - Nunca mais se meta comigo no quadribol - e fazendo isso Gina deu uma joelhada entre as pernas do garoto que ficou meio atordoado com as duas mãos no órgão, gemendo de dor.  
- Você me pega, sua pentelha, oh! - disse apoiando as mãos no ferro dos pés da maca - Au! - gemia ele.  
Gina sorriu e foi até a enfermaria pedir alta.  
- Não sei, mas acho que você já pode ir, só não esqueça de tomar os remédios, direitinho e na hora certa.  
Gina saiu contente dali, a enfermaria se encontrava praticamente deserta, assim que cruzou com a porta e fechou-a, uma mão puxou ela pelo braço, e agora a garota estava tão perto de Draco que por um momento pensou que ia beijá-lo.  
- Malfoy, por favor, me solta, está me machucando – gemeu ela sentindo um sentimento desesperado subir pelo corpo, ele ia machucá-la e não havia ninguém ali para ajudá-la. Mas ela não podia negar, o cheiro dele era perfeito.  
- E você pensa que é quem, hein? Para me dar um chute daqueles?  
- Me solta - disse a garota indefesa começando a gritar, mas ele tapou sua boca com as mãos.   
Draco empurrou a garota com violência na parede e disse.   
- Você vai pagar pelo que fez - e novamente seu coração disparou, sentiu que ia rasgar o peito, ouvia o seu coração batendo com muita força e então quando se aproximou de Gina sentiu seu hálito quente e colou seus lábios nos dela, Gina que tentava recuar com a cabeça mas acabou batendo ela na parede, e, então não acreditava no que estava vendo, Draco tinha dominado sua boca sem mais nem menos, Gina apenas ergueu os braços como se tivesse sendo assaltada, e ainda com os olhos abertos de espanto ela tentou empurrar ele.  
- Sai - tentava dizer ela, mas Draco penetrava sua língua na sua boca, deixando Gina sufocada e suando de medo.  
- Solta ela! - berrou uma voz atrás deles.

A sineta tocou, e Rony alcançou seus amigos na subida do terceiro andar.  
- Vocês já se inscreveram nos Torneios?- perguntou Harry animado para os amigos.   
- Eu já me inscrevi em Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas - disse Rony e Hermione juntos.  
Harry deduziu isso na enfermaria e pigarreou.  
- Mais alguma matéria?  
- Em Poções - disse Hermione sorrindo.  
- O que?- perguntou Harry afastado.  
- É, eu pensei assim, a matéria que eu estava pior era Poções, então comecei a estudar Poções, e agora eu preciso testar meus conhecimentos - disse ela sorrindo.  
- E aturar o Snape - animou Rony.  
- Ai Rony, isso é o de menos.  
- Isso é o de mais - justificou Harry - Ele é um chato, mala sem alça.  
- Não fale assim do seu tio - mas Hermione percebeu que tinha falado demais, tampou a boca com as duas mãos, estupefata.  
Rony olhou para os dois, muito assustado, o que ele pensou no Salão Principal tinha acabado de ser confirmado e um segredo tinha acabado de ser revelado. Os dois mantinham segredinhos só entre eles, Rony definitivamente não só se sentia, mas estava excluído do trio.

- Solta ela - repetiu Luna segurando os livros no peito com mais força ainda.  
Draco se distanciou de Gina largando-a.  
- Eu só queria passar um pouco do meu veneno para essa garota, e espero que ela tenha aprendido a lição de nunca mexer com um Malfoy.  
Luna puxou a varinha e apontou para o peito de Draco.  
- Nunca mais se meta com ela, você!  
- Você pensa que tenho medo de você, Lovegood? – perguntou rindo – Você não consegue nem transfigurar um palito de dente em um alfinete!  
Ela amarrou a cara.  
- Cala a sua boca! - disse Luna com nojo recuando.  
Então Gina sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer entre os seios e desaparecer antes de chegar ao umbigo, ela tinha falado isso para o Draco na enfermaria, e o garoto ficou revoltado muitíssimo revoltado, será que ia beijar Luna na sua frente? Mas dessa vez foi diferente para o alívio da ruiva, ele esbarrou nela e saiu.  
- Obrigada - agradeceu Gina soltando um suspiro de alívio - Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter me dado muito mal.   
Luna disse que não era nada e guardou a varinha.  
- E então, o que você aprontou desta vez, Gina?  
Gina narrou a história a ela, e então finalizou.  
- Você chegou e ele disse sobre o tal veneno.  
Luna caiu na gargalhada. Gina arregalou os olhos, não havia nada de engraçado.   
- E o veneno transmitiu para você?  
Gina ficou assustada, e recuou contra a parede como se Luna tivesse virando um monstro.  
- Luna, você é pirada?

Por mais que ela mentisse para a sua melhor amiga, não tinha como esconder, o veneno estava começando a fazer efeito.

-  
N/A: **Danny:**_ claro que eu me lembro de você no Pv... fico muito contente em saber que você que continua acompanhando minha fanfic aqui, realmente, muitíssimo obrigado, beijão... e comente sempre please!_

**Mania de Potter:**_ hehehe, claro que pode copiar algumas idéias daqui... fique à vontade, não deixe de comentar heim... t+ _


	20. Escutando conversa

Capítulo 20.  
Escutando conversa.

Harry entrou na frente de Rony e de Hermione procurando uma justificativa.  
- Eu não tenho certeza ainda. Eu acho...  
- Ah, Ok, tudo bem, é bom eu ir me acostumando mesmo, agora vocês são namorados! - disse Rony dando os ombros e entrando na sala.  
- Desculpa, eu sei que vacilei - disse Hermione assustada buscando o olhar de Harry por cima de seu ombro, mas Harry a puxou pela cintura e a tirou do caminho do ruivo que continuou andando sem olhar para trás.  
- Fica tranqüila, uma hora ele para de graça - e sorriram.

* * *

Sábado amanheceu com um tempo nada legal, um tempo nublado, mas nem por isso Harry continuou na cama, em breve iria para Hogsmeade, detalhe, pela primeira vez iria com uma namorada. E ficaria muito contente em se divertir com ela por lá.  
Arrumou a cama de qualquer jeito, deixando ela com pequenas ondas de ar, pegou o travesseiro e jogou na cabeceira da cama e foi satisfeito para o banheiro, o dia seria perfeito.  
Após sair do banheiro, Rony ainda estava deitado na cama, com o olhar desanimado, abraçava o travesseiro, provavelmente apreciando a cama naquele tempinho gostoso, então Harry deu uns cutucões nele e disse.  
- Vamos?  
- Ah, não, - e fez alguns gestos involuntários com a mão no ar - Vou fazer o que? Ver você e a Hermione se beijando? – perguntou sarcástico virando para Harry.  
- Pára Rony! - disse Harry puxando ele - Vai ser um dia legal.  
- Eu preferia quando éramos só nós três, sem beijos, sem nada, sabe... eu sinto falta do passado.  
Harry sorriu sem graça, passou os dedos pelos lábios e encarou o sol fraco lá fora. Por uma fração de segundos se colocou no lugar de Rony e percebeu o quanto ele estava sofrendo, mas ele já não podia fazer mais nada, amava Hermione e não ia abrir mão do amor de sua vida tão fácil assim, agora o certo era dar bola pra frente e continuar assim mesmo. Com trio, ou sem trio. Apesar de tudo, Rony faria uma falta muito grande.  
- Como assim? Não está feliz por mim?  
- Harry, pensa bem, não somos mais a mesma coisa, quando éramos crianças os seus segredos eram nossos, agora é só seu e da Hermione, não paramos de brigar hoje em dia e... - mas Harry interrompeu.  
- Desculpa, mas você e a Hermione viviam brigando.  
- Eu sei, mas era aquela briguinha de criança, hoje as brigas não são por bobeiras, são por amor! Veja aonde chegamos, o ponto que estamos, Harry! Não somos os mesmo, independente de quem ganhou Hermione ou não!  
- A vida muda, tudo muda, Rony.  
- Eu sei, tudo muda mesmo - disse ele pegando o travesseiro e tampando a cara - Portanto vão sem mim.  
- Pára com isso - e Harry o puxou à força - Trata-se de se trocar e vamos lá!  
Rony resmungou.  
- Eu só queria um vira-ano para voltar ao passado... – e trancou a porta do banheiro abafando suas reclamações.

* * *

Harry contou tudo a Hermione na primeira oportunidade que tiveram a sós, que foi no Salão Principal no café da manhã, quando Neville e Rony jogaram uma partida de xadrez, o tempo foi curto para Harry contar tudo, mas contou o principal.  
Assim que os alunos se agruparam para ir a Hogsmeade, Rony parecia o único garoto aborrecido dali e não se animou até a chegada no vilarejo que estava bombando de gente.  
- Rony, se anime - disse Hermione dando um empurrãozinho no ombro dele.  
- Me esquece, está bem? - murmurou ele fitando as vitrines sem dar muita atenção.  
- Ok, não brinco mais - disse ela chateada.  
Rony cerrou os punhos e parou em frente a uma vitrine.  
- Olha, artigo para quadribol.  
Harry começou a dar asa para ele deixando Hermione por fora do assunto, então ela cruzou os braços esperando o namorado.  
- Ah, vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?  
Antes que Rony pudesse falar que adoraria, alguém gritou pelo seu nome.  
- RONY! - gritava alguém às pressas. O trio virou na direção dos gritos, Harry acenou, enquanto Rony fez cara de bobo, e Hermione revirou os olhos para cima, indignada.  
Luna e Gina corriam na sua direção, acenando.  
- Oi - cumprimentaram os três se virando.  
- Faz frio, não faz? - perguntou Luna animada e sorridente, encolhendo os ombros.

- Pensei que estivesse chovendo! – zombou Hermione virando as costas ignorando o olhar de censura de Harry pelo canto do olho.

- Mas não vejo nenhum Trolodito no ar – Luna apontou os seus olhos arregalados para o céu – O que significa que não vai chover hoje!

- Jura? – perguntou Hermione sarcástica.

- Ah, Rony, a Luna – interrompeu Gina tentando evitar uma discussão entre elas – A Luna quer dar um passeio com você!

- Você topa? – perguntou a garota muito contente virando seus olhos grandes em sua direção.

- Claro - respondeu Rony corado. Harry percebeu que o amigo só aceitou pelo fato de ter se assustado com a virada repentina de Luna que o assustou e acabou falando um "claro" sem pensar, mas após ter dado a resposta, não voltou atrás para dizer "não".  
- Estamos sobrando - disse Gina entrando no meio de Harry e Hermione e entrelaçando os braços nos deles, em seguida, os arrastou para longe dali, deixando Rony e Luna a sós.  
- Vamos para onde? - Harry escutou Luna perguntar para o Rony.  
- Para o Três Vassouras – sugeriu Rony que provavelmente estaria muito corado.  
Harry, Hermione e Gina continuaram sorrindo e caminhando.  
- Acho que eu estou sobrando agora - disse Gina após algum tempo, tendo certeza que eles não atrapalhariam Rony e Luna.  
- Não, fica com a gente - insistiu Hermione sorridente.  
Gina sorriu, corada. Pelo visto não queria muito.  
- Ok, onde vocês pretendem ir?  
Harry com as duas mãos tampou a boca das duas e empurrou elas no meio de duas lojas, num corredor sujo e porco, cheio de ratos e não precisavam ver, pois os ruídos desses animais, os denunciavam.  
- Harry - tentava dizer Hermione mas saiu um som meio abafado.  
- Quietas - respondeu Harry fazendo sinal de silêncio com os lábios.  
Hermione e Gina se entreolharam assustadas, e Harry colocou o ouvido na parede, as duas fizeram o mesmo.  
- Então, vamos para a Casa dos Gritos?- perguntou uma voz fraquinha.  
Hermione pareceu assustada com o convite.  
- Vamos - disse a voz rouca de Snape - Temos muito que conversar.  
Harry puxou a mochila o mais rápido que pode, e então Harry esticou os braços no ar erguendo a capa, assim os três iam ficar invisíveis.  
Harry ficava na ponta dos pés, esticando a capa lá em cima com os dedos, e os braços bem no alto.  
Depois que os professores passaram reto sem olhar para o lado, Harry guardou a capa na mochila.  
- Vamos, precisamos escutar o que eles estão falando!  
Harry, Hermione e Gina corriam para escutar os passos deles, mas então Neville entrou na frente do trio e parou Gina para conversar.  
- Ah, então, eu precisava falar urgente com você.  
- Harry, Hermione, vão sem mim mesmo, eu alcanço vocês depois – disse num sussurro porque não queria perder tempo.  
Os dois piscaram e continuaram atrás dos professores, o último a entrar na casa foi o professor Bryam Sind, Harry e Hermione se aproximaram então escutaram o barulho das cadeiras se arrastando, eles tentavam escutar, mas o máximo que escutavam eram ruídos e de vez em quando, alguns gritos.  
- Vamos entrar pelo porão - disse Hermione apontando o dedo para uma janelinha abaixo deles ali.  
Harry foi até lá e abriu a janela pelas argolas de bronze, havia uma escada que termina em um lugar escuro, então eles pediram ajuda as varinhas e mergulharam às pressas na escuridão.  
As portas se lacraram sozinhas, eles tentaram abrir novamente, com feitiços, mas era impossível, então ficaram em silêncio tentando escutar a conversa, já que não tinha alternativa.  
Então Harry enxergou uma luz vindo de uma pequena bolinha, se aproximou com a Hermione e espiou por cima, logo um pé tampou no buraco, era um sapato, Harry resolveu colocar o ouvido então, e pode escutar a conversar por completo.  
- Severus, pelo que eu sei McClagan entrou na Floresta Proibida, sim!  
- Eu sei que entrou, não estou discordando Profa. Sprout, só acho que deveria saber o que ele estava fazendo uma hora dessas na Floresta Proibida. Temos a prova do menino Potter também! Ele estava lá!  
- Simples, caçando criaturas para o Campeonato de sua matéria - respondeu Minerva razoavelmente irritada.  
Hermione parecia pálida.  
- Eu não sei se era isso mesmo não - resmungou Snape.  
- Diga outra coisa que ele poderia estar fazendo - retrucou Flitiwinck.  
- Conversando com o Lord das Trevas! Por que não?  
- Ele é uma pessoa mestiça - disse um dos professores.  
- E dai?- perguntou Snape.  
- E dai que Voldemort e seus aliados estão acabando com pessoas metade trouxa e metade bruxo, só esta noite duas famílias morreram em Londres, e o Ministério está abafando o caso.  
- Estão atacando Londres! - interrompeu Minerva mais calma e tristonha, agora.  
- Tem pais de alunos que moram lá - murmurou Bryam sem graça - Aquela tal de Granger... ou Hermione, não sei mesmo, os pais dela moram lá!  
- Mas ainda acho que McClagan estava na Floresta Proibida por motivos misteriosos! – retrucou Snape impaciente.  
- CALE A BOCA! - Harry escutou alguém gritar mais no fundo, essa voz era de McClagan - Legal vocês né? Fazendo reuniões secretas e falando de mim, muito legal!  
Minerva e Sprout tentavam se desculpar.  
- Não é nada disso que você está pensando.  
- Eu sei muito bem, irmãzinha, o que vocês estão tramando, só vim aqui dizer, que estou indo embora de Hogwarts, já pensei muito sobre isso! - e bateu a porta com violência.  
Harry escutou algumas cadeiras se arrastarem e alguns pareciam correr atrás de McClagan, e então Snape disse alguma coisa para alguém.  
- Argh! Eu já não via a hora desse tal mestiço ai ir embora.  
- Não diga isso, Severus - resmungou o Prof. Vector.  
- Por que não? Eu sempre tenho toda razão, se lembra de alguns anos atrás? Lupin estava ajudando Sirius a entrar no castelo, se lembra disso?  
- Eu não acho que Lupin tenha feito isso! – disse a voz fraquinha de Flitiwinck.  
- Mas eu acho - e uma cadeira caiu no chão com um baque e pelo visto só o Professor Vector tinha ficado ali.  
Harry e Hermione apagaram as luzes da varinha, então alguém entrou pelo porão.  
- Vamos, vamos, rápido - dizia Gina - Quase me pegaram, vem, vem.  
Harry e Hermione deram uma última olhada no porão antes de sair dali, e junto com Gina eles acharam o melhor meio de não serem vistos pelos professores que discutiam em frente à Casa dos Gritos.  
- Eu não entendo o porque eles fariam uma reunião aqui - disse Harry.  
- Simples, ninguém vai na casa dos Gritos, não é mesmo? - disse Hermione sorrindo, óbvia.  
- Mas o que o McClagan estava fazendo ali?  
- Ai não me pergunte.  
Harry, Hermione e Gina passaram em frente ao Três Vassouras e olharam um pouco ali, Luna e Rony não estavam mais ali.  
- Aonde será que eles foram?  
- Eu não sei - disse Gina sacudindo os ombros, cruzando com Colin - Olá Colin, bom, Harry, Hermione podem andar sem mim, eu preciso conversar uns negócios com o Colin, sobre Monitores - e piscou para os dois.  
Harry e Hermione sorriram sem graça e saíram dali de mãos dadas, continuaram a caminhar por Hogsmeade, pensando sobre as loucuras de Snape, por que odiava tanto McClagan?

* * *

Gina tirou Colin do seu caminho assim que dobraram o quarteirão, dizendo a verdade, que precisava procurar Luna.  
A ruiva corria aflita pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, tentava procurar pela cor dos cabelos, era mais fácil de achar a garota desse jeito.  
Por mais que rodava não tinha achado ninguém sequer parecido com ela, então resolveu dar mais uma volta na Casa dos Gritos e se surpreendeu ao ver Snape descontando 50 pontos da Corvinal por ela estar ali. E ela concordava como se fosse uma cachorrinha recebendo ordens de seu dono.  
- Mas professor, eu só estava passeando... – justificou um tempo depois.  
- Nada de mas! Você está em um território proibido!  
Então Gina subiu as escadinhas podres da varanda e se intrometeu.  
- Pelo que eu saiba estamos em Hogsmeade e não em Hogwarts, e também professor já foi provado que nessa Casa só possuía um lobo que dava medo nas pessoas, mas creio que ele já foi embora.

Snape crispou os lábios e desviou os olhos negros em direção à Gina com um jeito mortífero.  
Minerva veio aos prantos e dispensou as duas dizendo que estava tudo bem.  
Assim que Gina deixou a Casa dos Gritos para trás, percebeu que Luna não estava bem, parecia triste.  
- E então?  
- Levei toco - respondeu Luna não olhando nos olhos da amiga – Se ao menos os Manticores não tivessem invadido meu sonho...

- O que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Os manticores me dão azar – reclamou.

Gina negou com a cabeça e ouviu Luna murmura baixinho.

- Mas você vai ver, os manticores vão me pagar!

- Luna, o que você estava fazendo ali?  
- O mesmo que você.  
Gina sorriu e Luna disse.  
- Você não sabe o que eu ouvi.  
- Diga - pediu Gina.  
- McClagan se demitiu de Hogwarts, foi o maior bafão – e deu uma risadinha gostosa - E então o professor Bryam perguntou o porquê do ódio do Snape pelo McClagan, e ele contou tudo.

* * *

- E o que ele contou? _Era uma tarde ensolarada, os raios de sol não ultrapassavam as vidraças da sala, isso obviamente era enfeitiçado. Snape tinha os seus 22 anos, ainda parecia jovem e seus cabelos não eram tão longos assim, eram ondulados o que o deixava muito bonito, possuía os olhos negros e sem alegria e parecia feliz naquela manhã, apesar de tudo. E estava numa sala de aula com mais ou menos uns 50 alunos, McClagan, com a mesma aparência de atualmente, só que mais jovial, estava na carteira ao lado, tinha a mesma cara de leão como sempre, aquela sala era enorme, seria uma sala de faculdade, logo no fundo estavam, dois homens praticamente jovens, o mais bonito deles, Tiago, o pai de Harry, e Sirius.  
Rabicho e Lupin não pareciam estar ali, talvez porque não estavam cursando a faculdade ou talvez estivesse fazendo outro curso.  
Um professor explicava alguma matéria chata aos alunos que não pareciam prestar atenção, com exceção de raríssimas pessoas, uma delas era uma ruiva de cabelos até nos ombros.  
- Então, a profecia diz, que o Herdeiro de Gryffindor seria conhecido como o Príncipe Mestiço e estragaria a profecia do Herdeiro de Slytherin, na qual muito de nós sabemos quem é o último Herdeiro de Slytherin.  
Alguns murmuram que sabiam de quem se tratava, obviamente "Voldemort". _

_Mas os burburinhos logo acabaram.  
- E então sabemos que uma pessoa só vai matar vocês-sabem-quem, mas ele não é o único, não mesmo, o tal do Príncipe Mestiço vai ajudar nisso, ele irá trazer uma grande arma que poderá acabar para sempre com vocês-sabe-quem, mas quem vai usar essa arma, é um rapaz que em breve estará no nosso mundo – e desviou os olhos para Tiago que não sabia de nada trocava bilhetinhos com Lílian à frente - Pois bem, muitas pessoas ainda não sabem quem possa ser esse tal de Príncipe Mestiço, mas a sua hora de descobrir vai chegar.  
Uma mulher levantou a mão, era loura, de cabelos lisos.  
- Quem vai dizer isso para o Príncipe Mestiço?  
- Ele vai encontrar a coroa da sua vida - disse o professor indo e voltando do começo ao fim da lousa como se uma máquina com o percurso mandado.  
- Que tipo de coroa?- perguntou a ruiva, Lílian Evans.  
- Uma coroa que está escondida na base de vocês-sabem-quem! Uma coroa parecida com um troféu, ou alguma coisa do tipo.  
- Isso quer dizer que a pessoa tem que entrar lá para pegar? - interferiu uma mulher que não parecia estar prestando atenção.  
- Tem.  
- E se ela não for?- perguntou um rapaz assustado, ao lado de Tiago.  
- Ele vai, o destino mandará ele ir.  
- Mas que graça tem ser o Príncipe Mestiço?- perguntou Lílian - O que ele vai ganhar com isso?  
- O Príncipe Mestiço é um Deus enviado a nossa terra, a única pessoa capaz de controlar o tempo em todos os sentidos, e ajuda a matar vocês-sabem-quem, e acaba se tornando, imortal._

_

* * *

- Foi só o que me escutei.  
- Isso quer dizer que McClagan é o Príncipe Mestiço?  
- Não sei, talvez Snape também seja, ou queria ser, sei lá, isso são suas conclusões.  
- Eu preciso contar isso para Hermione, quando ela souber disso, ela vai cair de costas._- Foi só o que me escutei.- Isso quer dizer que McClagan é o Príncipe Mestiço?- Não sei, talvez Snape também seja, ou queria ser, sei lá, isso são suas conclusões.- Eu preciso contar isso para Hermione, quando ela souber disso, ela vai cair de costas.

* * *

Harry e Hermione se apresaram para chegarem a Hogwarts, Rony estava lá, brincando com a comida no prato, então cada um sentou ao lado dele e perguntou.  
- E então, como foi a conversa com a Luna?_

* * *

Rony empurrou a porta para Luna entrar, ela agradeceu.  
- Obrigada, você é muito gentil_

* * *

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais mentirosa do mundo._

* * *

_

_Rony corou e sorriu, ele queria pegar uma mesa perto da vitrine, mas a garota disse que era melhor sentarem no fundo para evitar fofocas e olhares curiosos e foi o que fizeram.  
- Então Rony, eu vou ser direta no assunto, eu não agüento mais esconder e acho que você já percebeu tudo, eu gosto de você.  
- Eu também gosto de você.  
Luna corou e olhou nos olhos dele, ficando bem próxima a ele que se afastava e segurava a mesa com as mãos para não cair pra trás.  
- Eu quis dizer no sentido de amar.  
- Ah, Luna, você sabe, eu amo outra pessoa.  
Luna voltou para o seu lugar, inquieta.  
- Não vai me dar uma chance?  
- Por que eu daria uma chance para você, se eu amo Hermione? _

_- Eu já sabia disso... os Barbanés viviam falando sobre isso...e...  
Luna sentiu uma fúria imensa pelo corpo e pareceu ter uma idéia, porque deu uma risadinha maliciosa em direção a ele._

_- Posso ao menos tentar fazer você esquecer a Hermione?  
- Pode.  
Luna então colocou suas duas mãos no rosto de Rony e puxou ele para mais perto, Rony fechou os olhos sentindo que iria dormir se continuasse mais algum tempo assim, Luna se aproximou lentamente e quando seu nariz tocou no de Rony, ele se distanciou fazendo a cadeira cair para trás com estrondo, ela só conseguira dar um selinho nele. A altura desse campeonato, o três vassouras inteiro olhava para os dois, e algumas garotas davam cochichos engraçados, e os garotos riam à beça.  
- Não Luna, eu não posso fazer isso, de maneira alguma - e saiu furioso do Três Vassouras.  
Luna colocou o braço sobre a mesa e caiu no choro._

_- Bem que os Barbanés avisaram! – dizia socando a mesa. _

* * *

- Foi isso - narrou Rony sem graça deixando Hermione corada.  
- Harry, eu vou procurar a Luna, ela deve estar arrasada.  
- Não Hermione! Acho que você e o Rony têm muito que conversarem, não é? - disse Harry furioso saindo do Salão Principal por ver a namorada corada como se ela fosse afim de Rony, não era, mas Harry se irritava com facilidade.  
Hermione sem entender nada sentou de frente ao Rony, e apertou suas mãos.  
- Entenda, eu não amo você.  
- Ao menos poderia me dar um beijo?  
- Não, não posso, eu amo o Harry - bufou raivosa sacudindo a cabeça.  
- Um beijo, ele não vai ficar sabendo - pediu com meiguice.  
- Não - disse ela quase aos berros - Não e não, já imaginou Hogwarts inteira saberia disso, estamos no Salão Principal. E ... e ele é o seu melhor amigo!  
- Poderíamos ir na Sala Precisa, e agora só tem pirralhos aqui – sugeriu Rony com uma possibilidade de esperança.  
- Rony, entende, não é não. Eu amo o Harry!  
- Mas Hermione eu te desejo desde os meus onze anos de idade, não é justo chegar um idiota qualquer e tomar você de mim!  
- Ronald Weasley, eu nunca fui sua, e esse idiota é o seu melhor amigo.  
- Seria o meu melhor amigo se não beijasse você.  
- Rony, pára de ser criança - e nisso lágrimas escorriam do rosto do garoto - Pára, entende?  
- É isso que você acha de mim? Uma criança, um tapado.  
Era isso mesmo, mas não nesse contexto, ela achava o garoto um crianção e um tapado sim, mas não era tanto assim, então Hermione disse que ele estava ficando muito dramático ultimamente e obcecado por falsas esperanças.  
- Estou obcecado de amor, de ódio, de inveja do Harry, ele sempre consegue tudo! – ele já havia alterado a voz.  
- Pára Rony - disse Hermione colocando as mãos na cabeça - Olha, vamos dar uma volta, assim a gente pode esfriar a cabeça.  
- Não, tudo o que eu tenho que dizer a você, eu posso dizer agora mesmo, você só escolheu ele porque ele é famoso.  
- Está me chamando de interesseira?  
- Estou! - disse Rony zangado.  
Foi um tabefe só o suficiente para deixar um roxo na cara de Rony, Hermione entrou em lágrimas e com as duas mãos cobriu a cara cheia de lágrimas, decidindo de estava arrependida ou não.  
Rony se virou lentamente para Hermione como se tivesse quebrado o pescoço e disse.  
- Eu só quero isso de você - e puxou a gravata de garota para perto de si, Hermione só tirou as mãos da cara e gritou a tempo.  
- NÃO! - berrou histericamente antes de ser beijada e ao mesmo tempo enforcada, tentou empurrar, mas Rony apertava a gravata dela quando ela tentava recuar e isso a sufocava, então quando ele tomou outro tapa na cara, ele disse.  
- Eu só queria isso, só isso, estou satisfeito, vale a pena tomar cinco tapas por você.  
- Vale a pena você perder a amizade do Harry também, não?  
- Não, mas ele roubou a minha garota, agora é minha vez de roubar a garota dele. E eu farei de tudo para ter você!  
- Fique sabendo Rony, eu sempre vou amar o Harry, sempre. SEMPRE!  
Hermione ia saindo do Salão Principal que estava lotado de alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que não podiam ir a Hogsmeade, mas Rony puxou ela pelo braço, ficando frente a frente e disse.  
- Se você falar isso para o Harry vai ferrar para nós três, eu vou perder ele e você, pois eu digo que você se entregou e vai ser a sua palavra contra a minha.  
Hermione engoliu em seco, não podia estar fazendo aquilo, nunca, não, teria de enganar Harry, essa com toda certeza era a pior situação de sua vida.

---

N/A: Hehehe, hoje eu olhei no calendário, faz 22 dias que eu não posto um capítulo novo. xD

Nhaaaaa, isso é um castigo viu? Pra vocês que vêm aqui e não comentam

Espero não passar mais 20 dias sem postar...

bjs

**RL: **_Sorry, eu sempre confundo o Gui com o Carlinhos...desculpa mesmo x/_


	21. Segredo Revelado

Capítulo 21  
Segredo revelado.

Hermione chegou em Harry com lágrimas nos olhos e deu um selinho nele.  
- Hermione, o que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?  
- Não, a gente só discutiu muito feio - disse ela limpando as lágrimas - Vamos esquecer isso?  
- Vamos - disse Harry beijando Hermione - Fica tranqüila, vai ficar tudo bem com Rony... E tudo bem com todos, inclusive seus pais!

- Eu não sei, Harry, eu não sei - disse ela ajeitando as vestes dele e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.  
Harry colocou seu queixo na cabeça dela e abraçou com força.  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também te amo.

* * *

- Olha ali, se não é o Malfoy - disse Luna com um sorvete nas mãos e a língua para fora da boca, e ao invés de mexer o sorvete para lambê-lo, ela movia a cabeça para cima e para baixo como se estivesse dizendo toda hora "sim" - Vamos aprontar com ele.  
Gina sentiu o coração bater bem forte novamente, ficou gelada e suas bochechas imediatamente ganharam um tom rosado bem forte.  
- Melhor não, ele vai querer me beijar de novo e eu não quero isso.  
- Ah, corta essa! Você está gamadona nele.  
Então Draco avisou as duas e andou mais depressa, parando de frente as duas.  
- Ora, ora, Weasleyzinha o que faz aqui?  
- O mesmo que você - respondeu tentando manter um tom arrogante e desviando os olhos dos deles, ficando na ponta dos pés como se procurasse alguém.  
- E será que a filhinha do papai já foi contar para o irmãozinho sobre o beijo?  
Gina encarou ele e deu um passo para frente, nisso Luna já tinha deixado os dois a sós.  
- Lun ... Volta aqui - mas ela já tinha saído e estava longe demais para ouvir qualquer grito - Sabe, eu não sou dessas garotas ai que correm para contar para o irmão os segredinhos, porque eu sei me defender sozinha.  
- É, eu vi quando te beijei, você soube se defender direitinho – zombou Draco com desdém.  
Gina deu um passo para trás pois Draco se aproximava.  
- Eu só não te bati...  
- Porque gostou do beijo! - afirmou Draco emendando - Mas eu não vou repetir a dose, a primeira vez é grátis, as outras precisam pagar, ou as garotas serem bonitas para ganhar, que não é o seu caso.  
Gina soltou uma gargalhada e tentou não desviar o seu olhar ao de Draco.  
- Você dizendo isso parece que já beijou muitas garotas - disse em tom sarcástico.  
- Beijei o suficiente para ficar experiente, e aposto que você gostou como todas as outras – Draco deu um passo a frente e ela começou a recuar a cada palavra que ele dizia.  
- Ah, sim, se babar é beijar bem, pode se dizer que o meu beijo é um dos melhores do mundo.  
- Eu não disse que você beija mal - disse Draco se aproximando dela, agora a garota só faltava escalar a parede para fugir dele.  
- Então, acabou de afirmar que eu beijo bem.  
- Acertou, você beija mesmo bem - disse sorrindo.  
Gina ficou astuta, aquele não era Draco, um Malfoy nunca diria aquilo para uma Weasley. Estava brincando, só podia!  
c- ia dizendo Gina mas nesse momento Draco já estava com as mãos na cintura da garota e a puxou para perto, Gina não conseguiu tentar se afastar por muito tempo, pois o beijo de Draco era mesmo muito bom e não era um beijo comum, era um rompimento entre a inimizade dos dois.  
Gina bagunçava o cabelo do garoto enquanto ele fingia brincar com ela, mas a brincadeira que ele fingia era só para poder ganhar alguns beijinhos dela, mas Gina reuniu forças e empurrou ao pensar que isso poderia cair na boca de Rony.  
- Vamos parar por aqui, Draco, ninguém pode saber.  
- Mas você gostou?- disse ele sorrindo com uma cara de maroto.  
- Eu não sei, estou na dúvida – disse ela um pouco descontraída.  
- Se está dizendo isso é porque gostou, Gi... Weasleyzinha.  
"Ei, você quase chamou a garota de Gina, se toca, ela é uma Weasley pobretona e sempre será uma Weasley imunda e pobre, e esse beijo só foi uma raiva do que aconteceu há alguns dias na Ala Hospitalar" ele parou para pensar "Você só está se vingando do que ela te fez na ala hospitalar... só! E isso não passa de brincadeira!"

Ele queria... era isso! Achou a palavra certa, queria se vingar de Gina Weasley.  
- Dra... Malfoy, pára de brincar assim comigo, isso me incomoda.  
Draco sorriu, "ela gostou! Isso é bom, ou será? NÃO! EI PARA DE PENSAR ASSIM DELA, ela é sua inimiga".  
- Posso te chamar assim, Draco? É que facilita as coisas, se eu falar "Malfoy" a Luna pode confundir com o seu pai... e...  
- Pode sim, ruivinha! - respondeu ele sorridente.  
- Ok, olha Draco, é melhor a gente parar com isso, essas brincadeiras não dão certo.  
- Gina, você está doidinha para ganhar mais, eu vejo nos seus olhos.  
- Ok, ok, olha eu admito que adorei, até gostei se quer saber, mas não dá mais para continuar, entendeu?  
- Ok, se você quer assim, pode ir embora, só que nunca mais me procure.  
Gina olhou para ele, como conseguia ser tão sistemático? Puxou ele pela gola das vestes e o beijou.  
- Nossos caminhos ainda tem muito o que se cruzar – ele sussurrou quando ela afastou.  
E ela saiu contente, sorrindo, por mais que não reparasse estava rebolando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, estava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de se achar um minuto, afinal era uma das garotas mais felizes de Hogwarts; ou Hogsmeade. Já Draco encarava suas costas, ou melhor, algo abaixo de suas costas achando tudo aquilo muito impressionante, ou melhor, não passava de uma brinca de mau (ou bom) gosto.

* * *

Harry acordou mais cedo do que o comum no dia seguinte, tinha sonhado com Sirius, por que isso agora? Justo agora que ele tinha superado as lágrimas? Foi até o malão e puxou o espelho de Sirius, parecia mais escuro, contemplou o espelho e passou os dedos nele, foi até o banheiro, girou a chave e sentou no chão.  
- Sirius - chamou Harry - Sirius Black!  
Ninguém respondeu, o espelho foi ficando mais escuro, e então Harry pode ver dois olhos, o susto foi tão grande que o espelho saltou de suas mãos e por sorte foi parar em um canto onde tinha muitas roupas no chão, e por sorte não quebrou.  
- Sirius Black?- chamou Harry se levantando e aproximando do espelho, mas nele não tinha mais nada, Harry pegou o espelho e voltou para o quarto, agora ele tinha certeza que não ia mais dormir.  
Desceu para a Sala Comunal deserta, exceto por Bichento que procurava ratos em volta da mesa, então Harry apanhou Bichento e levou ele para o sofá e ficou brincando com o gato.  
- Gostaria de ser você, Bichento, um gato comum como todos os outros, já eu, sou um garoto anormal, todos me olham... me apontam... a única pessoa capaz de acabar com esse inferno que está acontecendo no mundo, eu sou culpado de tudo! - respondeu chateado.  
Bichento miou baixinho como se lamentasse.  
- Que história é essa?- perguntou Hermione de camisola com as mãos na cintura atrás do sofá.  
Harry se levantou em um sobressalto e Bichento caiu no chão e soltou um miado zangado.  
- Harry, você está escondendo algo de mim?  
"A profecia" pensou ele rapidamente, corando.  
- Não tem mais o porque você ficar escondendo as coisas, somos namorados agora, Harry – ela pegou as mãos dele e apertou com força.  
Harry olhou para os sapatos, contava agora ? ou não?

* * *

- Luna, eu posso julgar que você é maluca?  
- Eu sei - murmurou ela.  
- Se o Filch pegar a gente, em uma hora dessas fora da cama...  
- Não vai pegar - disse ela olhando para os lados para conferir se o corredor estava deserto.  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?  
- Mandei o Pirraça acabar com a Sala dele.  
Gina soltou um riso abafado.  
- Eu ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso - disse Gina descendo as escadas e olhando para os lados.  
- Nem eu, mas precisamos ir - disse ela bocejando.  
Luna e Gina desceram até as masmorras, então ouviram passos.  
- Snape - murmurou Luna bem baixinho, pegou Gina pela gravata e puxou ela para trás de uma armadura.  
Assim que Snape subiu para o Saguão as duas saíram aliviadas, então Luna pegou o pulso de Gina e levou para o final do corredor.  
- Boa sorte, amiga - disse Luna dando um beijo na testa de Gina - Não esqueça de bater na porta.  
- Ei, espera - disse Gina quando Luna já sumia na escuridão das masmorras.  
"Não esqueça de bater na porta" Foi o que Luna disse, Gina esticou as mãos e bateu levemente, a porta foi escancarada por um garoto louro, sonserino, com o corpo alto.  
- Eu pensei que você não vinha.  
- O que?- perguntou ela assustada.  
- Recebi seu bilhete e vim aqui imediatamente – disse ele óbvio.  
- Que bilhete?- perguntou Gina incrédula.  
Draco tirou do bolso um bilhete escrito.

_Draco,  
Me encontre na última Sala das Masmorras, estou com saudades de experimentar o seu veneno._

Sua ruivinha.  
  
Gina sabia que aquele era mais um plano de Luna. Pelo menos a caligrafia era garranchosa igual à dela.  
- Não foi eu quem escreveu!  
- N-não? – perguntou perdendo o chão aos seus pés.  
- Não - respondeu Gina secamente - Foi a Luna.  
- C-como a-assim?  
- Isso, Luna escreveu para unir a gente, mas eu já disse, nós, não podemos continuar isso.  
Gina girou os calcanhares e foi em direção à porta, mas Draco a pegou pelo braço e a puxou com força, fazendo ficar frente a frente a ele.  
- Podemos lutar pelas indiferenças, se você quiser.

- Luna, eu posso julgar que você é maluca? - Eu sei - murmurou ela. - Se o Filch pegar a gente, em uma hora dessas fora da cama... - Não vai pegar - disse ela olhando para os lados para conferir se o corredor estava deserto. - Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Mandei o Pirraça acabar com a Sala dele. Gina soltou um riso abafado. - Eu ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso - disse Gina descendo as escadas e olhando para os lados. - Nem eu, mas precisamos ir - disse ela bocejando. Luna e Gina desceram até as masmorras, então ouviram passos. - Snape - murmurou Luna bem baixinho, pegou Gina pela gravata e puxou ela para trás de uma armadura. Assim que Snape subiu para o Saguão as duas saíram aliviadas, então Luna pegou o pulso de Gina e levou para o final do corredor. - Boa sorte, amiga - disse Luna dando um beijo na testa de Gina - Não esqueça de bater na porta. - Ei, espera - disse Gina quando Luna já sumia na escuridão das masmorras. "Não esqueça de bater na porta" Foi o que Luna disse, Gina esticou as mãos e bateu levemente, a porta foi escancarada por um garoto louro, sonserino, com o corpo alto. - Eu pensei que você não vinha. - O que?- perguntou ela assustada. - Recebi seu bilhete e vim aqui imediatamente – disse ele óbvio. - Que bilhete?- perguntou Gina incrédula. Draco tirou do bolso um bilhete escrito. Gina sabia que aquele era mais um plano de Luna. Pelo menos a caligrafia era garranchosa igual à dela. - Não foi eu quem escreveu! - N-não? – perguntou perdendo o chão aos seus pés. - Não - respondeu Gina secamente - Foi a Luna. - C-como a-assim? - Isso, Luna escreveu para unir a gente, mas eu já disse, nós, não podemos continuar isso. Gina girou os calcanhares e foi em direção à porta, mas Draco a pegou pelo braço e a puxou com força, fazendo ficar frente a frente a ele. - Podemos lutar pelas indiferenças, se você quiser. 

Gina não estava acreditando no que ele estava dizendo. Mas na mente dele só havia uma idéia, fazer a Weasley sofrer! E isso não passaria de um plano, estava decidido.  
- Não, você é um Sonserino, maldoso, você é um Malfoy e sempre será um Malfoy!  
- Gina, pára de falar besteira, e-eu, eu te amo.  
Gina apurou os ouvidos e essas palavras ecoaram da cabeça ao coração, ela simplesmente não estava acreditando no que estava vendo, ou melhor, ouvindo.  
- Não me ama não, você ama sua Pansy, e vai atrás dela.  
- Por que está fazendo isso? Pára de se fazer de difícil.  
- Draco, só estou sendo realista, se toca, a gente não tem futuro, nossos pais nunca iam deixar a gente namorar, e você é um Malfoy – sua voz estava começando a se alterar automaticamente.  
- Eu posso mudar. Você pode mudar. Nós podemos mudar isso!  
- Você já devia ter mudado se quisesse! - disse Gina pegando o pergaminho, e jogando no peitoral dele com violência, e abriu a porta, saindo correndo pelas masmorras.  
- Ok, eu mudei, ok? – ele disse entrando na frente dela.  
- Prova - disse ela tão alto que ficou com medo de alguém ouvir no Salão Principal, e seu grito ecoou pelas masmorras, Draco corria ofegante atrás dela, já que estava alcançando os degraus para o Salão Principal.  
- Perai Gina, você precisa me escutar.  
- Não, Draco, não tenho mais nada para dizer!  
- Eu mudei, todos mudam. Você precisa acreditar em mim – disse depressa, ele pensou por um instante em mudar de profissão, sabia mentir excelentemente bem.  
- Eu sei, então prove, eu já disse.  
- Que tipo de provas que você quer?- perguntou Draco quando eles chegavam no Saguão.  
- De que você mudou - respondeu ela secamente.  
- Gina, não esconda, você me ama também e quer me beijar. EU SEI!  
- N-Não, eu não te amo, mas estou gostando de você, é diferente de amar, e esse gostar pode ser destruído, vou aproveitar que estamos no começo de tudo isso e acabar logo com isso, eu quero te esquecer, certo?  
Draco ficou ali, incrédulo com a atitude da Weasley, nunca pensou que a garota fosse tão difícil assim, enquanto a garota subia pelas escadas do Saguão, então uma varinha com a luz acesa se ergueu no rosto de Gina.  
- Peguei você Weasleyzinha - disse Snape com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.  
Draco olhou aquilo assustado, será que devia correr? Ou ajudar, Gina? Precisava pensar em segundos. Era uma questão de agir, pela razão, ou pelo coração, e como dizia seu pai.

"Sempre siga o lado da razão...e não do coração, meu filho!"

Mas ele estava pensando...

* * *

- É quer sabe, Hermione? - disse Harry decidido - Eu acho melhor eu ir dormir, amanhã eu te conto tudo, certo?  
- Não, eu quero saber tudo agora – pediu com meiguice.  
Harry sentou nas poltronas.  
- Dumbledore me contou sobre a profecia do Ministério da Magia, e aquela profecia diz "enquanto um viver o outro não poderá sobreviver". Foi isso – disse tudo de uma vez.  
- Mas quem são esses dois?  
- Eu e Voldemort - respondeu Harry fazendo Hermione debulhar em lágrimas e Harry começou a contar tudo a ela detalhadamente.  
Harry esperava conselhos, mas Hermione não parava de chorar mais e mais.  
- Harry, pode contar comigo - disse ela pegando nas mãos dele - Eu vou estar aqui para o que der e vier - e beijou a testa do rapaz.  
- Eu te amo, Hermione - disse Harry abraçando ela.

* * *

Draco tinha decidido pela razão, mas nas seguintes hipóteses; ele queria descontar sua raiva em Gina, e para isso, tinha que fingir que estava do lado dela, e não do lado de Snape, jogando a culpa nesses fatos, ele julgou que agisse pela razão e sobressaltou até a dupla.

- Prof. Snape - disse Draco indo até lá, seu coração palpitando pela boca - Eu também estou aqui.  
- Malfoy? O que você está fazendo? Não, volte para sua Sala Comunal. Agora mesmo!  
- Quero a mesma punição do que Gina - respondeu ele secamente - Nós dois estamos fora da cama.  
- Mas... – ia dizendo o professor crispando os lábios e deixando o queixo cair.  
- 50 pontos da Grifinória e 50 pontos da Sonserina, e mais detenção – disse Draco tentando imitar o professor Snape, como se comandasse as ordens.

- Tudo bem... 50 pontos para Grifinória! 50 pontos para a Sonserina! E mais uma detenção para cada um – concordou o professor com cara de estupefação.  
Draco sorriu.  
- Posso ir, agora?  
- Amanhã sem falta, os dois na minha sala, às 8 da noite - e deu os ombros, muito irritado.  
Draco olhou para Gina.  
- Eu podia ter corrido – justificou Draco.  
Gina deu um beijo no rosto de Draco.  
- Isso é a segunda prova de que você mudou - disse ela virando as costas.  
Draco ficou um tempo estupefato, parado, então correu atrás de Gina para alcançá-la.  
- E qual foi a primeira prova?  
- O beijo de Hogsmeade - disse ela virando as costas e subindo.

* * *

- Gina, o que faz aqui?- perguntou Hermione limpando as lágrimas e se levantando da poltrona.  
- Te conto outra hora, vou deixar você dois em paz, ah! Antes que eu me esqueça...  
Gina sentou de frente a Harry e Hermione e contou toda a versão que Luna escutara na Casa dos Gritos.  
- Príncipe Mestiço?- perguntou Hermione.  
- Eu gostaria de saber quem é o garoto da profecia - disse Gina olhando para Harry que fez uma cara de quem não sabia de nada, Hermione olhou para Harry, com um certo ar de mistério.  
- Gina, vá descansar.  
- Ok - disse ela se levantando - Bom madrugada para os dois - disse ela antes de entrar no dormitório.  
- Hermione, Snape ou McClagan, um dos dois é o Príncipe Mestiço, mas quem será?  
Hermione fez uma cara de dúvida.  
- Assim que amanhecer temos que abrir o jogo com McClagan, só assim para descobrir. Essa história está mal contada.  
- É isso que eu vou fazer - disse Harry beijando Hermione - Bom, já que não consigo dormir - mas uma coruja cortou o Salão Comunal e deixou uma carta cair sobre eles, Harry apanhou, estava endereçado para ele mesmo.  
Harry rasgou o envelope, não costumava receber carta de mais ninguém, exceto dos amigos, Sirius, Rony e Hermione.

_Caro amigo Harry,_

Gostaria que você desse uma escapadinha hoje em Hogsmeade amanhã de manhã, temos um segredo para te contar, Três Vassouras, às 10 horas, tudo bem pra você e seus amigos? 

_Remus Lupin.  
_  
- Será que essa carta é mesmo de Lupin? - perguntou Hermione pensativa.  
- Talvez, descobriremos hoje.  
- Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte, eu e o Rony vamos à frente e depois daremos o sinal para você ir, certo?  
- Não, não vou arriscar a vida da minha namorada - disse Harry beijando ela.  
E logo atrás Rony apareceu.  
- Comentavam sobre mim?  
- Sim - respondeu Hermione contando sobre a carta a ele.  
- Então Hermione disse para você e ela irem na frente para ver se a carta era mesmo do Lupin.  
- Vocês não estão de segredinho sem mim? Por que não fazem as coisas sem mim? Não somos mais um trio - disse Rony ajeitando as vestes e virando as costas.  
- Pára de besteira, garoto infantil - disse Hermione se levantando - Ainda somos um trio, você que está bancando como um idiota.  
Rony resmungou alguma coisa e então disse.  
- Ok, eu vou com vocês.  
Harry sorriu e deu um abraço em Rony.  
- É assim que se fala, cara.  
Rony sorriu e continuou abraçado com Harry.  
Assim que tomaram café os três deixaram Hogwarts e foram para Hogsmeade, Harry consultava o relógio pelo menos três vezes em dez minutos, e às 9:45 resolveu que era melhor já irem indo para o Três Vassouras.  
Os três não avistaram ninguém da Ordem tão cedo, quando o relógio anunciou 10 horas em ponto que Lupin, logo depois Tonks e por último Hagrid.  
- Olá - disseram os três indo ao encontro dos rapazes.  
- Pensei que vocês não iriam vir - disse Rony.  
Tonks sorriu e abraço Rony que corou levemente, e então pegaram uma mesa no fundo, Hagrid tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Sinto muita falta de Hogwarts.  
- Nós sentimentos falta de você também - disse Hermione quase no mesmo instante.  
Hagrid derramou mais lágrimas no copo de Cerveja dele mesmo e de Lupin que estava ao seu lado.  
- E então Lupin, sobre o que você queria dizer?  
- McClagan, saiu de Hogwarts, certo?  
- Saiu – confirmou Harry olhando para Rony que fingia não escutar.  
- Ok, certo, então precisamos contar, Dumbledore nos disse tudo, e espero que você tenha dito aos seus amigos.  
Harry corou e sentiu escorregar por debaixo da mesa, mas Hermione deu um cutucão fazendo Harry sentar normalmente.  
- Ok, eu só contei para Hermione.  
Rony ignorou e continuou olhando a loja, como se nunca tivesse visto antes.  
- Então, é sobre a profecia, bom, aconselho que conte para o seu amigo Ronald outra hora então, precisamos conversar urgente com você, sobre o Príncipe Mestiço.  
Harry engoliu em seco.  
- É o Snape ou o McClagan - disse Hermione - Nós já ligamos os fatos e sabemos da história.  
- É, mas, olha, vocês não podem sair dizendo que são só eles, eu também estou incluído na história. Ou o mundo inteiro pode estar, não se pode afirmar nada em circunstancia alguma!  
Harry corou.  
- Snape, você e o McClagan, ok, mas quem achou a coroa?  
- Ainda não acharam - disse Lupin - Ela ainda está na base de Lord Voldemort.  
Então ouviram um copo de cerveja amanteigada estourar, era uma mulher na mesa ao lado conversando com o namorado.  
- Desculpe - disse Lupin se voltando para Harry.  
- Mas quando vou descobrir sobre esse tal Príncipe?  
- Então, a questão é essa, eu e o McClagan acreditamos que Snape não tenha nada haver com isso tudo, portanto, somente eu e o McClagan vamos entrar na base de Vold...-vocês-sabem-quem – acrescentou depressa ao ver os olhares de censura de Hagrid.  
- Vocês piraram?- perguntou Harry aos sussurros - Nunca ninguém conseguiu entrar lá.  
- O Príncipe Mestiço sobreviverá, se um de nós somos o Príncipe, vamos sobreviver para ajudar você um dia.  
Harry balançou a cabeça.  
- E se for o Snape?  
- Precisamos descobrir, não há outro meio.  
Harry estava incrédulo, Hermione assustada.  
- E Hagrid, quando você volta para Hogwarts?  
- Não vou mais voltar - disse ele abafando um riso - O meu casamento com Madame Maxime está marcado para dia 25, bem no Natal - murmurou ele feliz derramando mais lágrimas - Vai ser na Terra dos Gigantes e infelizmente vocês não poderão ir.  
- Tudo bem, Hagrid, nós entendemos - disse Hermione olhando para Harry que concordava, ela pensou em olhar para Rony mas o amigo estava se dando ao trabalho de reparar nos detalhes do teto da loja.  
- Grope está ajudando à Ordem da Fênix - disse Tonks animada.  
- Que legal - murmurou Harry feliz - Ele está mais controlado agora?  
- Exatamente, ele está nos ajudando muito, é o guarda da Ordem.  
- E Harry, temos outro assunto mais inquietante - disse Lupin - Mas precisamos dizer a você, antes que você saiba por outra boca.  
Harry olhou assustado, Tonks não parecia bem.  
- Você acha melhor falar mesmo Lupin?  
- Acho - disse ele fitando Tonks - Antes que o Malfoy conte a eles.  
Tonks pareceu engolir um gelo, Hagrid virou o rosto para não deixar o rapaz um tanto espantando, e então Lupin começou.  
- A Sede da Ordem foi descoberta, Dementadores invadiram a Ordem, mas por sorte, conseguimos tirar muitos deles.  
Harry pareceu que ia chorar, Hermione bufou olhando para o teto enquanto Rony disfarçava bem fingindo reparar a loja.  
- Eu não acredito - disse Harry dando um soco com muita força na mesa.  
- Acalme-se, está tudo sobre controle - disse Lupin tentando acalmar Harry - E tem outra coisa que eu preciso entregar a você - Lupin se levantou, remexeu nas vestes e tirou um embrulho para Harry, ele pensou no começo que fosse um livro ou algo do tipo, isso foi até antes de rasgar um pouco do embrulho e então perguntou assustado.  
- Por que isso agora? - perguntou para Lupin - Eu já estava tão bem.  
- Harry, eu preciso que você descubra, aconteceu alguma coisa, eu vi dois olhos hoje de manhã nesse retrato.  
Harry recuou para trás.  
- Eu também vi dois olhos esta manhã.  
- Então, pensei que você soubesse de algo, mas acho melhor você pegar os dois espelhos e ficar com você, se descobrir alguma coisa, você saberá onde encontrar a gente, não mande só uma carta, mande mais de uma só para ter certeza de que ela chegará, afinal, muitas corujas estão morrendo com a Segunda Guerra.  
Hermione olhou tristemente para Harry e segurou a mão dele.  
- Estamos indo, vamos Hagrid?- chamou Lupin se levantando.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram e abraçaram Lupin, desejaram boa-sorte e então se despediram de Hagrid, e quando Harry foi abraçar Tonks ela deu um passo para trás.  
- Ei, eu vou ficar.  
- Como assim?- perguntou Harry sem graça abaixando os braços.  
- Eu vou substituir McClagan.  
Hermione sorriu e bateu palmas.  
- Parabéns - disse Hermione contente abraçando ela.  
- Boa-sorte com a sua nova carreira, Tonks - disse Lupin acenando antes de sair com Hagrid que acenou, também.  
- Rony, eu preciso te explicar...  
- Eu já entendi tudo, fui excluído do trio, Harry, quer saber? Agora que Tonks está em Hogwarts vocês tem uma pessoa para me substituir.  
- Rony, pára de barraco - pediu Hermione com gentileza olhando pelo canto do olho o número de gene que estavam olhando eles - A gente vai explicar tudo.  
Harry com a ajuda de Hermione explicou tudo ao Rony e pediu desculpas, mas isso foi em um lugar mais isolado das redondezas, o garoto pareceu não entender muito bem e aceitou as desculpas mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade.  
Os quatro andaram por Hogsmeade o dia todo, e deixaram de ser um grupo de quatro pessoas quando encontravam Gina e Luna conversando sobre o kit-maquiagem Tonks se animou com o assunto e passaram a ser seis.  
A noite chegou no castelo sombrio, Harry e Hermione passaram um tempo discutindo sobre Lupin e McClagan, Tonks foi apresentada por Minerva no jantar, ela ficou muito grata por ser a nova professora, e Harry ficou com medo de perder o emprego.  
- Alunos do segundo ao quinto ano, o Prof. Tofty teve que sair à pedido do Ministério, McClagan pediu demissão, e do segundo ao sétimo ano teremos aula somente com Tonks, o pessoal do primeiro ano continuará com o Professor Harry, e eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo transtorno.  
Após muitas palmas Harry se levantou e disse.  
- Rony, Hermione, desculpa, mas estou cansado e preciso dormir - disse Harry pegando o guardanapo e limpando os lábios - Nos vemos mais tarde.  
Harry deu essa desculpa dizendo que ia dormir mas na verdade iria estudar os dois espelhos, chegou no quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir o malão e tirar o outro espelho, após muito investigar Harry cansou e guardou os dois espelhos no malão e decidiu que estava na hora de dormir.

* * *

Gina de despediu de Luna assim que terminou o jantar, comeu de modo desconfortável para que pudesse chegar na hora marcada da Detenção.  
- Eu devia estar nessa detenção - disse Luna chateada – Em todo caso, vai que rola uns beijinhos – e ela riu da própria piada - Mas não queria fazer isso, desculpa, não era a minha intenção.  
- Tudo bem, isso está servindo de prova para ver se o Draco realmente mudou.  
Luna beijou Gina no rosto e disse.  
- Boa sorte na detenção, espero que Snape pegue leve, ou então ameace algumas azarações a ele, eu faria isso no seu lugar – disse ela empolgada.  
- Obrigada - disse virando às costas e descendo as escadas, deixando o comentário idiota de Luna para trás.  
No começo das masmorras Draco veio correndo e disse.  
- E então, está pronta para a detenção?  
- Estou - respondeu escondendo a animação - E você?  
- É, também, só quero provar a você que mudei.  
- Ótimo, mas não pense que essa é uma prova que vai dizer tudo.  
- Ah, Gina, o que mais você quer que eu faça? Que eu me ajoelhe aos seus pés?  
- Pode ser - disse ela abafando um riso.  
Draco prendeu as mãos na cintura dela e a beijou no rosto e nesse mesmo instante, Snape abriu a porta.  
- Sr. Malfoy? Eu n-não estou acreditando nisso, vou escrever para o seu pai agora mesmo.  
- N-NÃO! - berrou Draco entrando na frente de Snape - Não faça isso, por favor.  
- Mas o Sr. está enlouquecendo, está beijando uma Weasley?  
- Eu sei, eu e ela estamos amigos - disse Draco olhando para Gina por cima do ombro de Snape, a garota estava inquieta.  
- Endoidou de vez - respondeu o Professor dando às costas - Foi por isso que ontem você entrou na detenção?  
- NÃO! - berrou ele - Não é nada disso que o senhor. está pensando.  
- É sim - disse Gina colocando o pé na frente de Snape - O Draco estava me provando que virou uma pessoa legal.  
- Srta. Weasley eu não a chamei para a conversa, mais uma noite de detenção e por insultar o Malfoy, mais uma outra noite de detenção.  
Gina abriu a boca, incrédula.  
- O que ela disse tem razão, eu era um garoto mau, agora estou mudando.  
- Está pirando, isso sim - respondeu Snape – Vou escrever aos seus pais.

Draco não conseguiu ficar quieto.  
- O SENHOR É PATÉTICO! - respondeu Draco aos gritos e não se deu conta do que estava fazendo - SÓ PORQUE EU SOU DA SONSERINA, O SENHOR ACHA QUE EU SOU ASSIM COMO VOCÊ, EU SINTO NOJO DE PESSOAS ASSIM COMO VOCÊ! - disse Draco aos berros atraindo olhares curiosos no corredor, mas logo depois despertou à realidade e afastou alguns passos.  
Snape ficou estupefato, apenas esticou a mão e apertou o pescoço de Draco na parede.  
- Como se atreve a dizer isso de mim? - perguntou quase enforcando o garoto, mas Gina interrompeu a briga com a varinha.  
- Se o senhor não largar ele eu juro que acabo com você - disse Gina brava, soltando faíscas de fogo pelos olhos.  
Snape e Draco giraram os rostos, apenas encararam a garota.

* * *

**N/A: **_Esse foi uma dos capítulos que eu mais gostei, não sei porque mas achei o fim bem interessante, cena legal ;D _

**Danny: **_Lindaaaaaaaa! Obrigadoooooooo por comentarrrrrr, amo seus comentários e amo vcccccc, mto mto mto, bjãoooooo _


	22. Traição

Capítulo 22  
Traição.

- Se você me atacar, Weasleyzinha, você é expulsa de Hogwarts e eu mesmo providenciarei a sua expulsão - disse o professor com a voz rouca de sempre em tom de ameaça, crispando os lábios e parecia muitíssimo irritado, seu rosto não havia tonalidade algum de cor, estava transparentes com veias saltitantes no pescoço.

- E se você machucar ele, o_ senhor_ será expulso de Hogwarts - lembrou Gina respirando fundo tentando manter a calma. E sublinhando a palavra "senhor".

Snape engoliu seco então sua mão largou o pescoço de Draco escorregou as costas pela parede e começou a respirar aceleradamente.

- Obrigado – agradeceu baixinho para ela mas ela não percebeu, continuava com a varinha apontada na direção do professor, um tanto quanto assustada pela própria atitude.

- Uma semana de detenção, aos dois - disse ele apontando para Draco e Gina que guardava a varinha nas vestes - Minerva ficará sabendo de tudo. De todo o ocorrido, e garanto que ela não gostará nada disso...

- Ok - respondeu Draco mexendo os ombros para arrumar as vestes olhando para Gina, incrédulo.

- E Sr. Malfoy, o seu pai vai ficar sabendo de tudo, vou agora mesmo escrever uma coruja para ele e depois eu vejo um castigo merecido aos dois - e virou as costas deixando Draco e Gina sozinho, ali na porta.Draco virou os olhos assustados para Gina que ainda respirava fundo pelo que havia feito, provavelmente ainda não acreditando que havia feito aquilo.

- Precisamos interceptar a coruja - sugeriu Draco assustado, em voz baixa.

- É, nós precisamos... – respondeu em um suspiro calmo, e abaixou a cabeça, como se fosse cair de seu corpo, sentindo sua vida esvaziar por um ralo qualquer, estava tudo acabado, seus pais saberiam, os pais de Draco saberiam, Hogwarts saberia, o mundo saberia.

- Me dá um tapa na cara e depois começa a me xingar bem alto – ordenou Draco autoritário ainda em voz baixa.

- O que? C-Como assim? – perguntou Gina assustada, estava refletindo sobre como seria sua vida dali pra frente, e Draco estava preocupado em receber um tapa? Gina provavelmente não havia escutado direito.

- Cala a boca e faça o que eu disse! – ordenou alterando ligeiramente a voz - E depois me empurra nas prateleiras de poções, certo? - disse Draco mostrando com a cabeça as prateleiras com Poções logo atrás.

- Mas, por que eu faria isso? – perguntou incrédula, ainda tentando extrair alguma coisa significativa da mensagem.

- Isso não é um pedido! É uma ordem sua inútil! – xingou Draco propositalmente tentando fazer a garota ficar com raiva para ganhar o "seu" tapa "desejado" e acabou conseguindo.

- IDIOTA, PAFT! - Gina tentou ir leve mas seu tapa acertou em cheio na cara de Draco e com força – E da próxima vez que você tentar beijar a minha boca eu te queimo na lareira, entendeu bem? - disse Gina aos berros tentando chamar a atenção de Snape.

- Vai te catar, sua Weasleyzinha pobretona, você não vale o quanto pesa! - e foi outro tabefe que Gina acertou nele ainda com mais força, então conseguiu seu objetivo, Snape surgiu das cortinas negras com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Que bagunça é essa no meu esc... – mas não terminou, pois Draco e Gina estavam entretidos na discussão.

- Vá a merda, Weasley! - e então Gina pegou os ombros de Draco e empurrou para as prateleiras, quebrando-as e fazendo milhares de poções irem para o chão e pensando no fundo se aquilo o machucaria muito.

- Está ficando maluca Weasley? - perguntou Snape desesperado e deixando o pergaminho que estava escrevendo sobre a mesa, puxou a varinha e apontou na direção da garota.

- Esse garoto tentou me abraçar! QUE NOJO! – disse em tom indignado apontando para Draco.

- Mas isso não é motivo para estragar minhas Poções, Ah! Weasley, duas semanas de detenções e saia daqui antes que acabe sendo um mês inteiro!

Gina engoliu em seco, mas não queria sair dali, precisava ajudar o seu namorado que estava caído embaixo da prateleira de poções, mas o professor parecia estar dando uma ordem, mas antes que ela saísse, Snape agachou e meteu os braços em Draco, levantando-o do chão.

- Preciso te levar para a Ala Hospitalar - disse Snape pegando Draco no colo e deixando marcas de sangue pingando pelas masmorras – Mais tarde a gente acerta as contas, Weasley!

Assim que Snape virou o corredor Gina correu até a escrivaninha e agarrou o papel, ele havia escrito poucas coisas e ainda não tinha tocado no assunto sobre Gina e Draco na carta, então a garota pegou o pergaminho e levou consigo mesmo, saiu com um peso enorme nas costas por machucar a pessoa que mais amava, passou pelo Saguão e pode ver que restavam poucas pessoas no Salão Principal, então subiu para a Sala Comunal sem verificar se Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam lá, só queria chegar em sua cama e poder refletir, chorar e rezar para que nada de ruim acontecesse com Draco e muito menos consigo mesmo.

Ao chegar na Sala Comunal, Hermione terminava algumas lições em cima da mesa enquanto Rony limpava sua vassoura de frente à lareira, ao ver Gina assustada as mãos de Rony soltaram a vassoura e então ele foi até os primeiros degraus, vendo a irmã subir com pressa.

- Que cara é essa? Snape fez algo com você? – perguntou indiscretamente.

- Não amola! Eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha - retrucou Gina irritada. E ele mal sabia quem Gina havia enfrentado essa noite.

- Calma, eu só queria ajudar - disse o garoto deixando os ombros caírem enquanto a irmã estava parada de costas para o irmão, na escada, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa, mas então Hermione que estava sentada na mesa, chamou sua atenção.

- Como foi a detenção? - perguntou Hermione escrevendo alguma coisa em um pergaminho sem olhar para a amiga. Gina resolveu que era melhor voltar, e assim fez sem olhar na cara do irmão, e se aproximou da amiga à mesa, puxou alguns pergaminhos que estava no assento, e ficou defronte a ela.

- Snape cancelou e nos deu mais duas semanas!

- O que? - perguntou Hermione espantada largando a pena e esbugalhando os olhos de tal modo que transmitia medo. Gina desejou profundamente que ela não fizesse isso, não pelo fato de se tornar assustador, além de que Rony também ficaria em alerta para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. - Ele simplesmente não pode ter te dado de graça duas semanas assim!

- Amanhã eu enfeitiço aquele nariz gigantesco - disse Rony cerrando os punhos – E coloco fogo naquela capa de morcego fedido!

- Cala a boca! - gritou Gina para Rony que dava socos de raiva no ar - Ele me deu mais duas semanas porque eu sem querer acertei um feitiço em Draco. E o professor viu...

- Draco? - perguntaram Rony abafando uma risada particularmente gostosa e Hermione soltando olhares de censura em direção aos dois, mas parecia espantada também, pois a garota sempre chamava Draco de Malfoy (e chamá-lo de Draco de uma hora para outra indicava muita intimidade para uma pessoa que até ontem o chamava de Malfoy), Gina corou, e tentou disfarçar mudando de assunto.

- Você quis dizer o Malfoy, não é? – perguntou Hermione discretamente vendo que Rony se divertia com o fato de Gina ter azarado o aluno favorito de Snape em sua frente.

- Ah, sim claro, me acostumei dizendo Draco assim, sabe... Com Snape – justificou encolhendo os ombros – E dizer Draco, ou Malfoy não muda nada, ou muda? Sei lá, eu sei que Draco transmite um tanto quanto mais intimidade, mas não muda nada, Minerva me chama de Weasley, e nem por isso a considero como inimiga, certo?

Hermione teve que concordar calada e abaixou a cabeça voltando a atenção para a lição. Rony parou de rir instantaneamente e deixou escapar um olhar de censura para irmã, voltou para a lareira como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Gina - sussurrou Hermione bem baixinho para que ninguém mais escutasse, ainda mais agora que Rony tinha voltado a polir sua vassoura - Eu quero ouvir tudo direitinho, sei muito bem quando você está mentindo, você não costuma gaguejar desse jeito...

Gina não soube sorrir, ou se deveria. Hermione deixou a cabeça em direção ao pergaminho, voltando a escrever.

- Hermione, não estou escondendo nada, e você não pode me obrigar a dizer nada do que eu não queira! - retrucou Gina chateada por Hermione estar interferindo em sua vida, e por sinal, ela não ficaria nada contente ao descobrir o que se passava entre Draco e Gina.

Hermione olhou Gina por debaixo de suas sobrancelhas, tentando levantar o rosto à menor altura possível.

- Gina, eu não quis dizer isso, sinceramente... Mas, mas você anda agindo de modo muito estranho normalmente, com sono eu diria, estressada também, avoada como Luna...

Gina se levantou chateada.

- Vou dormir, tenho duas longas semanas pela frente - e pisando forte subiu em direção ao dormitório feminino do quinto ano.

Rony olhou para os lados, Salão Comunal deserto, quase todos tinham ido dormir, não estava mais ninguém, apenas os dois, então Rony lentamente terminou o serviço com a vassoura e a deixou apoiada na parede, caminhou lentamente até a cadeira de Hermione e sussurrou de leve em seu ouvido, arrancando um susto e um pulo da menina.

- Estou com saudades dos seus beijos - e beijou o pescoço dela, nisso Hermione já levantou depressa e agarrou os ombros de Rony empurrando na parede com tanta força que as vidraças tremeram, seus lábios tremiam, só que de raiva. Rony estava sendo, ultimamente, muito falso com os dois amigos e isso não fazia tipo de sua personalidade.

- Se você encostar o dedo em mim, eu quebro a sua cara - murmurou ela zangada e decidida mesmo a arrebentar Rony. Nem que usasse a varinha por isso.

Rony sorriu de modo maroto, puxou a garota de volta pelos braços e apertou as bochechas da garota, quando menos percebeu Hermione estava sendo agarrada a força novamente, tentou empurrar o garoto, mas era impossível, ele era mais forte e não a soltava, então Rony empurrou ainda grudado em Hermione empurrou-a em direção ao sofá, os joelhos da garota bateram no braço da poltrona, mas não a agüentou por muito tempo, caindo para trás e ele foi junto, caiu em cima dela e fazendo ela soltar um gemido de dor.

- Sai - disse ela tentando empurrar o garoto - Ou eu vou gritar! Eu juro que grito...

Rony chegou bem perto de Hermione que estava contrariada e disse.

- Eu preciso de você, Hermione. A vida inteira eu estive esperando por você, todos os dias da minha vida, na esperança de tê-la, e não posso simplesmente perder você para o meu melhor amigo, entenda, eu te amo, e preciso de você mais do que ele... Ele tem a garota que quiser, mas eu não, eu só quero você!

- Não insista, Rony, eu amo o Harry, agora se não se importa, está me machucando... – reclamou irritada.

Rony a beijou com tanta intensidade que quem visse aquilo da escadaria no dormitório masculino, diria que os dois estavam perdendo a virgindade ali, afinal o sofá ficava de costas para a escadaria do dormitório masculino, o que não permitia para ninguém ver que Hermione recuava dos beijos de Rony do outro lado do sofá, só apenas duas perninhas se sacudindo em frente à lareira, dois olhos verdes viram aquela cena, imediatamente pareceram ficar vermelhos de fúria.

* * *

Harry corria ofegante, murmurava várias coisas naquele túnel que não chegava ao fim, era todo feito de pedra, bem rústica e era muito frio, sentia o vento penetrar em suas roupas, entre os dedos e tudo mais.

- Sirius? Sirius? Sirius? Lupin é o Príncipe Mestiço, é ele sim, eu sei mas ele morreu, Sirius, e agora? O mundo vai acabar - berrava Harry desesperado dando socos na parede.

Então Dumbledore apareceu no meio do túnel e com seu ar calmo de sempre, e andou vagamente até Harry e falou calmamente.

- Receio que você esteja morrendo, Harry, e nada vai adiantar, agora é tarde e Voldemort vai sobreviver. Já não podemos fazer mais nada. De fato não foi o seu fim merecido, mas nós lamentos, Harry...

E no fundo ele ouviu uma gargalhada fria e sem graça, sem vida, sem alegria. Harry virou-se imediatamente e bateu a cabeça na pedra, sentindo uma dor profunda como se tivesse machucado a cabeça de verdade.

Harry acordou ofegante, as partículas de suor deslizavam por todas as rugas de seu rosto, odiava sonhos na qual seu padrinho aparecia, odiava sonhos na qual Harry morria, se levantou para beber água, sentia a garganta seca, e tudo que precisava agora era só um pouquinho de água e mais nada, voltar para a cama depois, afinal, todos já estavam dormindo, então ele abriu as cortinas de Rony e percebeu que havia uma exceção, Rony estava acordado e pelo que indicava sua cama vazia, e foi para fora do dormitório quando escutou um pequeno gemido de dor vindo de um lugar próximo à lareira, olhou dois vultos no sofá, se agarrando, quatro pernas fora do sofá, se debatendo no ar, percebeu que era Rony, se aproximou para ver, e então pode distinguir que Hermione estava ali, beijando Rony loucamente, sentiu a raiva subir imediatamente e saltou dali e berrou furiosamente.

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - perguntou Harry estupefato suando de raiva, frio e medo, tudo junto.

Rony foi o primeiro a levantar, desconcertado, e Hermione deu um pulo do sofá, assustada, com os cabelos bagunçados, com uma expressão chorosa no rosto.

- A gente pode explicar - disse Hermione entrando na frente de Rony.

- EXPLICAR O QUE? EU VI QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM SE BEIJANDO! – gritou sem se importar se os demais colegas estavam dormindo.

- NÃO! - berrou Hermione em lágrimas – NÃO ESTAVAMOS BEIJANDOS! O RONY ME AGARROU A FORÇA MAS NEM SEQUER CONSEGUIU ME BEIJAR! EU VIREI O ROSTO, SE QUER SABER!

- AGORA VAI DIZER QUE O RONY TE BEIJOU A FORÇA, É? – perguntou sentindo a raiva penetrar em cada célula de seu corpo.

Rony deixou uma risada abafada escapar, por mais que fosse amigo de Harry, não pode deixar de rir da situação, Rony sempre havia desejado Hermione, desde o primeiro ano e agora sentia que não era justo Harry tomar a garota assim, do nada, sendo que estava preocupado no ano passado em Cho Chang. Era injusto... Harry podia ter todas as garotas do mundo, por que simplesmente tinha escolhido Hermione? Rony viu que estava encrencado mesmo e não haveria saída, ao menos tentou amenizar o momento de raiva que o amigo sentia por ele.

- Eu lamento, Harry... Eu não queria fazer isso...

Não demorou dois segundos para os dois saírem rolando pelo tapete, Harry quase foi jogado na lareira, e o aviso de detenção da Monitora Chefe nada adiantou aos dois que brigavam feito animais, a Grifinória inteira estava assistindo a cena de briga que jamais pensaram que fosse acontecer um dia, Rony e Harry rolando pelo tapete como se fossem selvagens.

Após separá-los com ajuda de alguns amigos da Grifinória, receber um sermão Harry rumou em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, a Monitora tentou impedir e acabou tendo que engolir alguns palavrões que nunca pensou que fosse ouvir na vida.

Estava caminhando sem nenhum artefato junto consigo mesmo, caminhava com raiva, sentia o corpo dolorido, quente, vermelho de raiva, bufava, Hermione era uma safada que beijava todo mundo, agora ele só queria pegar a cara de Rony e matá-lo com muito prazer, pegar a cabeça de Hermione e bater na parede até explodir de tanto sangue, não se importava se deparava com alguém ou não, a única coisa que pensava agora era vingança, rumou para os jardins, por sorte, não fora pego por ninguém até agora, abriu a porta do Saguão, saiu pelo jardim que estava sendo banhado pela luz do luar e foi até a casa de Hagrid, bateu na porta e nada, então entrou pelos fundos, a Cabana se encontrava deserta, Harry meteu a mão na luz e deixou a porta aberta, assim entraria uma leve brisa o que poderia ajudar a curar das dores quentes que sentia no corpo, deitou na cama e olhou o céu através da janela, gostaria de explodir para não ter sentimentos, para não sofrer mais, gostaria de nunca ter beijado Hermione no clube e como um telão de imagens ele pode reviver todos momentos felizes que tivera com Hermione, mas então se lembrava da cena do beijo e se perguntava "Há quanto tempo esses dois estavam de caso? Será que quando eu beijei Hermione, ela já estava com Rony? Há quanto tempo eles estavam o traindo?"

A cada pergunta misteriosa Harry deixava uma lágrima escapar e sentia mais raiva de Hermione ainda, deitado ali com as mãos debaixo da cabeça, tentou adormecer, e descontar sua raiva nos objetos também, assim, rasgando o travesseiro pesado de Hagrid com as unhas e também a colcha da cama, não conseguia adormecer, mas após algumas horas isso foi possível. Acordou mais tarde do que o normal, ficou com preguiça de se levantar, afinal teria um dia horrível dali para frente, seus olhos se encontravam no pior estado possível: inchados e pretos.

Foi até o banheiro e tentou esconder isso, mas era impossível, então passou a mão sobre o pijama e voltou para Hogwarts quase dormindo, ao chegar no Saguão deparou com alguns segundanistas que desciam para as aulas nas masmorras e cochichavam entre si, provavelmente falando da briga entre Harry e Rony.

Evitando deparar com alguém, Harry subiu para o dormitório e seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver Rony sentado na cama, abraçado com os joelhos olhando fixamente para o malão de Harry atirado ao chão. E isso era a última coisa que ele desejava fazer na vida, estar no mesmo cômodo que Rony. Neville já saltou da cama pronto para separar a briga.

- Harry, que bom que você...

- Não, eu espero você sair para entrar – resmungou virando as costas.

- Não, espera, eu não queria acabar com a nossa amizade - disse ele pulando da cama com a cara mais falsa do mundo, Harry sentiu vontade de socá-lo novamente - Mas Hermione e eu estávamos saindo há algum tempo, sabe, lembra em Hogsmeade? Por isso eu recusei o convite de Luna e Hermione ficou corada no Salão... Você sabe, eu sempre amei Hermione! E você sabe, não sabe? Eu sempre gostei dela... E nunca... Nunca pude disfarçar! - disse ele, obviamente, mentindo.

- Rony, vá se danar - gritou Harry empurrando o peitoral do garoto com tanta força na parede que sentiu tudo tremer ao lado e pensou que tivesse quebrado algum osso do amigo.

- Pára, Harry, enquanto você esteve com Hermione, eu aceitei numa boa, e acho que você deveria me perdoar por isso!

- Os tempos eram diferentes! – gritou Harry aos berros.

Rony fitou Harry e saiu do dormitório deixando-o sozinho, Harry sentiu vontade de pegar o malão e arremessar pela janela de raiva, mas engoliu sua raiva e sentou na cama, não conseguia mais chorar, tinha perdido muitas lágrimas ontem, hoje era impossível chorar mais do que havia feito.

Arrumou-se de qualquer forma e desceu totalmente desajeitado para o almoço, gravata torta, as roupas amarrotadas e sujas, entrou no Salão Principal evitando olhar para a Mesa da Grifinória que estava banhada por fofocas sobre Harry e Rony e rumou para a Mesa da Corvinal onde estaria Luna e Gina conversando um pouco mais animadas.

- Posso me sentar? - perguntou Harry fazendo cara de dúvida.

- Lógico - disse Gina se esfregando na garota ao lado para dar espaço suficiente para um Duda sentar ali.

- Obrigado mas eu não sou tão gordo assim - agradeceu se sentando, de mau humor.

- Harry...- chamou Gina com a voz chorosa.

Harry bufou e murmurou entre os dentes.

- Por favor, me dá uma folga, não quero falar sobre os dois agora.

- Mas você nem sabia do que eu ia dizer - falou Gina chateada.

- Eu sei que é sobre ontem!

- Ok - murmurou ela chateada - Era sobre vocês três sim!

Harry ignorou Gina e voltou a comer, então Luna e Gina fingiram que Harry não estava ali e começaram a falar sobre o próximo jogo de Quadribol.

- A propósito Harry, não sei se você soube mas em menos de um mês temos jogo de Quadribol e até agora não treinamos nada.

- Ok, marque um treino para hoje.

- Mas só hoje? - perguntou Gina espantada.

Harry murmurou algum xingamento baixinho e disse.

- Ok, hoje e o resto da semana.

- Assim está melhor, e você já se inscreveu nos Torneios?

- Já, Feitiços, Quadribol e Transfiguração.

- Eu e a Luna nos inscrevemos em Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, Quadribol e Feitiços - respondeu sorridente – Acabei de falar com o Flitiwinck, estava descendo da enfermaria.

- Alguém morreu? – perguntou Harry curioso.

Gina desviou o assunto como um flash dizendo que os Campeonatos seriam um máximo.

- E quando começa os Campeonatos? - perguntou Harry comendo uma única torrada e empurrando o prato como se não quisesse mais comer.

- Fiquei sabendo que Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas começa Sexta agora, tem que ver lá no mural da Sala Comunal - respondeu Gina apontando para o teto, indicando que estava nos andares acima.

- Vou agora mesmo ver - disse Harry querendo se livrar das duas o mais rápido possível - Até mais tarde!

Gina virou-se para Luna.

- E como eu ia dizendo, estive com Draco na enfermaria hoje, ele me parece muito bem...

* * *

Harry rumou aos pulos para a Sala Comunal, ao chegar lá deu uma boa olhada no mural, passou o dedo na lista e foi lendo ao mesmo tempo dizendo.

- Feitiços daqui duas semanas e um dia, na Terça, Transfiguração daqui uma semana e três dias, epa! - disse ele parando na Seção de Quadribol - Vai ser no mesmo dia do jogo de Quadribol? Não pode ser, vou reclamar com a Professora assim que der.

A sineta tocou, Aula de Feitiços, Harry teria de encarar os melhores amigos, reuniu o material espalhado pela mesa e desceu de modo mais lento possível para não cruzar com os amigos na porta, mas Hermione parecia ter dado seus passos lerdos também, assim que Harry virou o corredor e foi em direção à porta pôde ver dois olhinhos arrependidos por cima de um livro vermelho mas ele fingiu ignorar e entrou na Sala de Aula depois dela.

- Boa tarde - disse o Professor subindo na pilha de livros para poder enxergar o mar de alunos à frente – Bom, acredito que muita gente já esteja sabendo dos torneios e tudo mais... Apenas gostaria de saber se alguém dessa sala se candidatou... Quem aqui se candidatou?  
Mais de três quartos da classe havia se candidatado para o Campeonato (Torneio) de Feitiços.

- Bom, vamos fazer um treinamento básico antes de começar a aula, todos apanhem suas varinhas.

Ouve um barulho de alguns zíperes em movimento e as varinhas apareciam nas mãos dos donos.

- Enquanto vou treinando os competidores, gostaria que os alunos levassem em consideração, que isso será uma revisão e enquanto treino os competidores, os alunos vão revisando as matérias, bom que tal o Feitiço de Animar? Isso com toda certeza vai cair nos exames também.

Hermione não ficou nada contente e levantou a mão.

- Professor, o senhor poderia repassar essa matéria? Eu não me lembro muito bem dela, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Srta Granger, vou passar ela novamente porque a senhorita é uma das melhores da turma – e sorriu deixando a garota roxa de vergonha.

Harry tinha certeza que até agora essa tinha sido sua pior aula, evitava olhar para os amigos mas era quase inevitável, acabava lançando olhares freqüentes para saber se eles estavam olhando para ele, e estavam, Rony e Hermione não paravam de lançarem olhar Harry como se ele fosse um aluno novo.

Assim que a sineta tocou Harry recolheu tudo, socou na mochila e soltou suspirou aliviado, saiu correndo da Sala deixando para trás uma pessoa que o chamava.

- Harry! Espera a gente precisa conversar.

Mas o garoto agia como uma criança, fugia de Hermione sempre que podia e com razão, afinal de acordo com seus pensamentos a garota havia traído e isso não era legal, mas também ele precisava ouvir a versão da garota, ela tinha que contar toda a verdade a ele, mas por puro ódio e desejo de vingança, virava a costa e aumentava a velocidade dos passos.

- Está vendo Ronald Weasley? Agora o Harry não quer me ouvir!

- Problema de vocês - murmurou Rony satisfeito virando as costas e deixando a amiga estupefata na porta da Sala de Feitiços.

À noite Harry enfrentara o Treino de Quadribol mais chato de toda sua vida, não dava táticas para o seu amigo Rony como se ele nem tivesse no time e falava tanto com as outras pessoas que elas pareciam que iam endoidar.

Após o treino Harry e Gina foram para a arquibancada conversar, Harry já disse a ela que queria evitar falar sobre Rony e Hermione e para a surpresa dele mesmo ela não disse nada sobre isso.

- O próximo jogo vai ser contra Sonserina, precisamos vencê-los, Harry, ou estaremos desclassificados de ganhar a Taça logo de cara.

- Tudo bem a gente vai pegar pesado daqui para frente – concordou Harry abaixando a cabeça.

- Olha, a Madame Hooch deu uma ótima notícia à classe, e gostaria de repassar o recado – avisou Gina.

- Qual?

- Sexta-Feira agora, em outro horário do Campeonato de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, lógico, todos os alunos farão os testes de Quadribol aqui no Campo.

- Pra quê? - perguntou assustado - Alguém recusou a vaga no Time da Grifinória?

- Não é isso, Hogwarts vai fazer um time chamado Hogwarts por causa do Torneio, vão escolher os melhores alunos para o Torneio, vamos combater com outras escolas, se é que me entende - disse ela sorrindo.

- Ah! Que legal e que escolas?

- Durmstrang, Beauxbatons e algumas outras aí - respondeu ela sorridente.

Harry engoliu em seco. Durmstrang lembrava...

- O Vítor Krum vem?

- Claro, você acha que ele iria faltar? - perguntou Gina pigarreando, mas Harry não respondeu, e ela logo cortou o silêncio - Está com medo de perder Hermione para ele é?

- Lógico que não - mentiu depressa levantando da arquibancada com a vassoura - Ele é experiente em outros assuntos, como o quadribol... E eu fico com receio de perder, afinal, ele é o campeão mundial e tudo mais... E...

- Não se preocu...- dizia Gina passando o dedo indicador no seu nariz de modo amigável e de fato, não tinha segundas intenções, mas não terminou a frase porque vários vultos pretos invadiram o Campo de Quadribol.

Harry deu um salto para trás quase caindo novamente na arquibancada ao lado de Gina e tateou os bolsos à procura da varinha, agarrou com força e subiu na vassoura.

- Gina, Dementadores! Precisamos fugir o mais rápido possível!

- Mas... Mas, os demais não sabem que eles estão aqui... – gritou para Harry que estava no ar.

A garota levou as mãos à boca e puxou a varinha, também subiu na vassoura e seguiu Harry que fez meia curva para voltar na direção deles.

- Precisamos pensar em algo feliz - disse Harry se apoiando na vassoura e apontando no ar - _Expecto Patronum -_ murmurou suavemente fazendo um Cervo saltar de sua varinha e acabar com alguns Dementadores mas não era páreo para todos.

Os lábios de Gina vibravam de frio, ela se encontrava branca igual um papel e parecia preste a desmaiar.

- Agüente firme, Gina, agüente firme - gritava Harry executando vários Patronos, mas não conseguia acabar com os Dementadores, eram muitos, no mínimo uns trezentos.

Harry desceu com a vassoura até o Campo e a Gina logo atrás, então os Dementadores pararam na metade do Campo, e no meio dos vultos, surgiu um Comensal da Morte andando tranqüilamente como se as criaturas nem o afetassem mais, um comensal na qual Harry não sabia o nome, mas já tinha visto ele em jornais.

- Prazer Potter, é tão bom conhecê-lo pessoalmente - murmurou com a voz fria e sem alegria girando a varinha entre os dedos - Agora vamos acabar com essa história de uma vez por todas!

Harry tremia dos pés a cabeça. E o seu coração parecia explodir do peitoral.

- Eu não tenho medo de você – murmurou entre os dentes sentindo o coração latejar pela boca, não tinha chance contra eles.

- Não tem e vai morrer não tendo então, porque esses Dementadores vão sugar a sua alma! - e deixou uma gargalhada escapar.

O time se reunia ao campo entrando em desespero.

Lilá, Simas, Jack, Dino e Rony estavam com as varinhas prontas para atacarem, tinham acabado de sair do banho, dentro do vestiário.

- Harry! São muitos - dizia Rony em total desespero.

- Rony, será que dá para manter a calma? - pediu Harry delicadamente recuando e tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

- ATACAR! - berrou o Comensal da Morte apontando o dedo para Harry e os Dementadores começaram a voar na sua direção.

"Expecto Patronum" era o que todos murmuravam, todos conseguiram fazer um animal surgir na varinha e acabar com um pouco dos Dementadores, mas eram muitos, então montaram nas vassouras e saíram voando pelo Campo, todos na mesma direção, mas os Dementadores corriam atrás deles e Harry berrava pedido ajuda.

- Precisamos pensar em algo - disse Harry passando a toda velocidade ao lado de Gina.

- Que tal na Floresta Proibida?- sugeriu Rony aos berros.

- Não, e não dá para entrar em Hogwarts agora, ai que confusão - dizia Harry para si mesmo voando de modo mais acelerado que conseguia.

Então os Dementadores deslizaram por muito tempo atrás deles e os Grifinórios também, estavam sem saída.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Gina - Por que eles pararam do nada?

O Comensal surgiu flutuando entre eles e disse.

- É o seguinte, Potter, ou você segura isto - disse ele com uma bola comum na mão - Junto com seus amiguinhos, obviamente, ou mando os Dementadores atacarem vocês. É uma questão de escolha!

Harry olhou para eles desconfiado e Gina sussurrou.

- Aposto que lá tem coisa pior, melhor continuarmos a correr, mesmo não tendo saída, cada um vai para um lado e...

- Podemos saber onde essa Chave de Portal vai dar? - perguntou Harry recuando alguns centímetros e quase batendo na parede fria da escola.

- Sim, vocês vão para Londres, onde fica a Sede de Lord Voldemort, onde nesse exato momento estão McClagan e Remo Lupin - murmurou ele pegando a bola e girando-a entre os dedos - É pegar ou morrer.

- Ok, eu aceito.

- Dêem as mãos - ordenou o Comensal.

Os jogadores apertaram as mãos e então o Comensal jogou a bola na direção de Harry, este que estava na ponta da corrente de mãos dadas com Rony agarrou a bola, tentando soltar na mão do ruivo no mesmo segundo, assim só Harry ia para Sede de Lord Voldemort, mas Rony fez menção de agarrar Harry pelo cotovelo, e imediatamente sumiram.

* * *

Como o homem os falara estavam na Sede de Lord Voldemort, eles fizeram um círculo, um ficando de costas para o outro e murmuraram tremendo dos pés a cabeça.  
- Acho que não fizemos a escolha certa - dizia Harry no meio deles, tremendo.  
- Acalmem-se, vamos tirar Lupin e McClagan daqui e voltaremos para Hogwarts – disse Gina tentando manter a calma.  
Uma coisa inesperada aconteceu, uma janelinha se abriu nos pés dos sete jogadores e eles aprofundaram em um cano, gritando "AHHHHH" e foram rolando cano abaixo.  
Sentiram as nádegas baterem com tanta força no chão que elas doíam, caíram todos, uns por cima dos outros, então Harry percebeu que estava em um escritório bem arrumado, eles haviam caído em um tapete preto que ia de ponta a ponta na sala na frente de Harry havia uma escrivaninha de madeira, era bem antiga, uma cadeira de madeira atrás com um estofado verde, era uma cadeira espaçosa e aconchegante, havia duas prateleiras na sala da mesma cor da madeira da escrivaninha, com vários livros e atrás da escrivaninha tinha uma porta que provavelmente dava acesso à outra sala.  
- Vamos sair por ali - disse Lilá se levantando e caminhando até a porta, mas antes que colocasse a mão nela, Harry gritou.  
- NÃO! - e com isso a garota deu um salto para trás, assustada.  
- Que foi? – perguntou ingênua.  
- Não faça isso! Sei lá, parece meio óbvio, não? Deve estar cheio de truque, magia negra, ou algo do tipo – deduziu Harry fazendo com os outros concordassem.  
- Ah, como vamos sair daqui, então? - perguntou com as mãos na cintura – Eu não estou vendo nenhuma porta – e seu tom de voz estava razoavelmente irritado.  
Gina olhava as prateleiras.  
- Se Hermione tivesse aqui... Provavelmente ia pegar todos os livros para ler.  
- Se você não percebeu, irmãzinha, agora não é hora para brincadeiras! - reprimiu Rony zangado.  
- Isso! - disse Harry apontando para Gina com o dedo indicador, com a testa cheia de rugas - Peguem os livros! – ordenou a todos – Como provavelmente Hermione faria, e joguem no chão, façam o que quiser – continuou em tom autoritário – Mas vamos, depressa.  
Incrédulos com o mandamento de Harry, eles recuaram alguns passos, com as sobrancelhas desaparecidas nas franjas, mas mesmo assim, depois de terem certeza do que ouviram, fizeram o pedido, Gina, Lilá e Jack jogavam os livros de uma prateleira, com violência em direção ao chão e Rony, Simas e Dino de outra prateleira, então Gina puxou um livro azul e grosso, mas ele não saiu da prateleira por inteiro, era como se estivesse colado muito bem nas outras pontas, em seguida ouviram um gritinho de susto da ruiva, e magicamente a prateleira começou a afundar.  
- Viu - disse Harry colocando o dedo no seu lábio pensativo - Sabia que tinha uma passagem secreta, sempre tem! – e a passagem mostrou um corredor sujo e mal-iluminado, sem janelas e havia um tapete negro que terminava no fim do corredor frio e escuro.  
- _Lumus - _pediu Simas para a varinha que atendeu ao seu pedido e juntos entraram no corredor escuro.  
- Isso é sinistro! - gemeu Rony seguindo até o fim do corredor que virava para a direita e acabava em uma porta mas o tapete continuava por debaixo, as paredes do corredor eram feitas de pedras sólidas e úmidas o que lembravam as masmorras do castelo de Hogwarts. Rony parecia mais preocupado em investigar se não havia nenhum tipo de aranha.  
Andaram um pouco mais e pararam em frente à porta.  
- E então? Vamos abrir?- perguntou Lilá cautelosa.  
Harry meteu o ouvido na porta antes de tudo, não escutou vozes e nem nada, deduziu que não houvesse nada de muito perigoso do outro lado.  
- Ok, podemos abrir - e girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e estava em um Sala Deserta, sem um objeto algum, a não ser uma lareira apagada no lado oposto da porta, era um lugar escuro exceto pela luz que vinha da lareira e não possuía vida alguma, mas era um lugar bem mais quente do que o corredor bem atrás, a havia também uma outra luz da varinha de Simas que não ajudava em muita coisa.  
- Não tem saída - dizia Gina investigando as paredes, procurando algum tipo de vestígio.  
- Vamos dar um de Papai Noel – brincou Rony indo até a lareira, ficou de quatro e olhou para cima - E subir pela chaminé. É a única opção – e voltou a olhar para os demais que estavam tentando procurar outra hipótese.  
- Mas Papai-Noel desce pela chaminé - corrigiu Jack não acreditando ainda no que estava acontecendo.  
- Ele desce quando vai entregar o presente e depois ele sobe para ir embora - disse Gina como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Sua mãe que havia ensinado isso, em um Natal, provavelmente quando ela tinha seus quatro anos de vida com a família toda reunida, mas logo Fred e Jorge fizeram questão de acabar com esse sonho, falando que tudo era mentira.  
- Bom, eu escalo depois solto o feitiço de uma corda, vocês seguram e eu puxo, ok? – disse Harry, olhando para os demais.  
- Ok - murmuram todos em concordância.  
Harry com dificuldade esticou os braços e foi trepando até subir no topo da chaminé, passou pelo buraco apertado, roçando as vestes nas pedras e sentou no quadrado lá em cima, e fez o feitiço da corda, sentiu que ela tinha sido fisgada e então começou a puxar para cima fazendo muita força.  
A primeira pessoa a subir tinha sido Lilá com a corda amarrada na cintura e as mãos sujas de fuligem, logo depois Simas, e assim foram subindo todos eles, logo todos estavam no telhado da Sede.  
- Agora temos que descobrir um jeito de sair daqui do telhado e da Sede - disse Gina olhando tudo em volta mas parecia totalmente desapontada.  
- AH! - alguém gritou pela lareira - ELES FUGIRAM DE ALGUMA FORMA! – berrou a voz.  
Harry fez um sinal de silêncio para os amigos que ficaram totalmente em pânico ao ouvirem aquela voz rouca, ganharam tons brancos no rosto e não se moveram para não fazer barulho.  
- Eles devem ter subido por essa lareira, vamos Belatriz, vamos investigar. Falem para os guardiões trancarem os portões!  
A cicatriz de Harry deu uma pequena fisgada fazendo o garoto gemer de dor.  
- Vamos, todos entrando pela lareira novamente, eles vão subir aqui por ouro lado! Temos que achar outra saída – disse Harry escorregando para dentro da chaminé e caindo de pé.  
Todos foram descendo, Simas fora o último, a Sala estava vazia e então eles voltaram para o escritório tremendo dos pés a cabeça, e então Lilá sugeriu.  
- Podemos abrir a tal porta agora?  
- Não temos outra opção, é o que nos resta!  
Lilá girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, estava em um outro corredor cheio de quadros e um tapete no meio do corredor que não chegava ao fim e dobrava junto com o corredor, parecia mais um carpete.  
- Vamos, precisamos seguir até o fim do corredor.  
Mas então os quadros começaram a denunciá-los aos gritos.  
- Malditos! - berrava Harry e Rony juntos, dobraram o corredor e abriram a primeira porta que encontraram, estavam em outro escritório, só que desta vez mais iluminado.  
- Estamos seguros aqui – disse Gina trêmula.  
Então eles escutaram passos e duas pessoas se encontraram no corredor.  
- Eles entraram por essa porta - denunciou um quadro preto.  
As varinhas se voltaram para a porta e então ela se abriu, a cicatriz de Harry ardeu em chamas novamente e pela porta entrou Lúcio e Dolovh.  
- Viemos acabar com você, Potter.  
- Podem acabar comigo, mas deixem meus amigos em paz! – berrou com as mãos na testa.  
- O Lord das Trevas quer ver você, Potter - disse Dolovh calmamente - Acho que não vai ser uma visita muito animada, Potter, e abaixe essa varinha antes que eu perca a paciência.  
Harry estava pronto para berrar um Estupefaça mas isso prejudicaria seus amigos e um deles poderia sair sem vida já que não tinham tanta força assim.  
- Bom, Potter, é o seguinte, sente-se e nos conte tudo o que sabe sobre Lupin e McClagan, mas primeiro a profecia e simples, seus amigos sairão com vida!  
Harry olhou para Rony, o garoto sabia de tudo, tudo mesmo, mas Harry não ia contar, não podia, tinha que mentir, agora será que o tapado do Rony ia ser burro o suficiente? Ia mentira, também? Contar toda a verdade? Harry estava nas mãos de Rony.  
As mãos de Lúcio apertaram nos ombros de Harry, e ali se fixaram, caso o garoto mentisse iria acabar sendo enforcado.  
- A Profecia diz que Voldemort e eu um dia vamos acabar duelando bravamente e um vai morrer - disse Harry suspirando trocando olhares rápidos com Rony.  
- Mentira - disse Lúcio apertando seu pescoço e Dolovh estava fazendo o mesmo com Gina, só que com muito mais força, a ponto de estar tossindo por falta de ar.  
- Bom, Potter, se você não contar a verdade a vida da sua amiguinha vai se acabar – resmungou Dolovh dando uma risadinha de malícia na voz.  
- Eu conto - murmurou Rony intrometendo com os lábios tremendo - A profecia diz "enquanto um viver o outro não poderá sobreviver". É isso! Agora podem soltar a minha irmã – resmungou como se mandasse em alguma coisa ali.  
As mãos de Lúcio saíram dos ombros de Harry e ele começou a rodar os garotos vestidos de vermelho em volta da mesa.  
- Obrigado Weasley, mas acho que prefiro a vida do Lord das Trevas a do Potter, mas conte-me, a profecia diz só isso? - perguntou Lúcio curioso percorrendo os olhos malignos por cada expressão dos jogadores sentados à mesa.  
- Não - dedurou Rony olhando para a mesa, sendo muito sincero - Ela diz que a casa dos Dursleys é o único lugar onde Vocês-sabem-q...  
- Lord das Trevas - corrigiu Dolovh depressa.  
- Isso! É o único lugar onde ele não pode entrar - revelou Rony trocando um olhar rápido com Harry e o amigo estava com o rosto muito vermelho.  
Harry cerrou os punhos, queria acertar um soco na cara do seu amigo falso e traidor, como podia ter confiado tanto nele? Como? Mas por outro lado, ele só estava salvando a vida da irmã. Se Harry tivesse uma irmã, será que estaria fazendo o mesmo por ela? Ele sentiu o coração comprimir de raiva, mas não de Rony, sim dos comensais por terem forçado daquela forma.  
- Só isso? - perguntou Lúcio.  
- Só - disse Rony com um olhar vingativo ao Harry.  
- Agora gostaríamos de saber sobre Lupin e McClagan! Alguma novidade?  
Harry ergueu o tom da voz e disse depressa.  
- Eles vieram aqui virar do lado de vocês para que pudessem recolher segredo de vocês e contar para os Aurores. Só isso, se querem saber.  
As mãos de Lúcio percorreram pelo pescoço de Rony e então ele engoliu em seco, sacudindo a cabeça.  
- Harry, Harry, Harry, eles sabem muito bem que nunca deixaríamos Lupin e McClagan virarem Comensais, portanto conte-nos a verdade - disse ele espremendo o pescoço de Rony com os dedos, o deixando com um pouco de falta de ar.  
- Eu conto - disse Rony tentando respirar e colocou as mãos no pescoço, massageando-o.  
- Ora, ora, conte Weasley, de uma vez por todas!  
Gina fez que não com a cabeça e olhou espantada para Harry.  
- Lupin e McClagan sabem da lenda do Príncipe Mestiço... - e Rony contou tudo a eles, tudo o que Lupin contara em Hogsmeade.  
Harry só sentia uma tremenda raiva percorrer pela espinha, sentia uma vontade de assassinar Rony e arrancar seus cabelos com um alicate de tanto ódio que sentia do seu ex-melhor-amigo.  
- Pode nos soltar agora? - pediu Gina gentilmente mexendo os ombros para se livrar daquelas mãos geladas.  
- Weasley - disse Lúcio apontando para Rony - Gostaria que você me acompanhasse, juntos, vamos nos dar bem - e sorriu aos demais - Enquanto aos outros, prendam eles no subsolo, Dolovh, tirem as varinhas deles antes.  
Dolovh estralou os dedos e as varinhas voaram em sua direção, ele guardou todas nas vestes. 

Lúcio, Rony e Dolovh levaram os garotos para o subsolo da mansão, abriram a porta com uma senha e depois com uma chave, desceram umas escadas e jogaram os seis dentro de uma enorme jaula, sem saída, agora.  
- O Lord das Trevas fará uma visitinha a vocês em breve - murmurou Lúcio bem baixinho com uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto.  
Antes da porta lá em cima se fechar, Rony deu uma última olhada nos garotos. E isso só fez a raiva de Harry aumentar.

- Como seu irmão pode nos dedar? - disse Harry quase aprofundando em lágrimas - Ele fracassou, ele é um mentiroso, falso! Acabou conosco...  
- Calma Harry, meu irmão estava nervoso. Ele deve ter algum plano em mente. Ele é burro mas nem tanto!

- Você agora vai defendê-lo, é? – perguntou Simas nervoso.

- Não é nada disso – resmungou Gina – Às vezes, eles já sabiam de tudo, estavam apenas testando a gente, as nossas vidas, ou melhor, A MINHA VIDA estava em jogo! – gritou ela furiosa.  
- Mas revelou tudo – resmungou Harry chateado - Agora Lupin e McClagan correm perigo. E como se não bastasse, a gente também.  
- Nós vamos dar um jeito de salvar eles, pode ter certeza, acalme-se, agora precisamos esfriar a cabeça - disse Gina apertando os músculos do rapaz com força e ambos olhos se encontraram nesse gesto.  
- Obrigado pelo consolo, Gina - e beijou a testa da garota que corou loucamente.  
Uma hora e meia depois a porta se abriu, um vulto de uma mulher apareceu e se aproximou.  
- Finalmente o bebê Potter foi capturado – disse a voz irônica que não fez Harry gostar de nada.  
- Cala a boca Belatriz! - chiou Harry.  
- Ora ora, está sem escapatória desta vez? Não tem como fugir, não é mesmo?  
Outro vulto apareceu no alto da escadaria e apontou a varinha para as costas de Belatriz.  
- _Petrificus Totalus -_ a mulher caiu feito uma tábua no chão, Rony desceu as escadas depressa – Me desculpem revelar o segredo a eles, mas acredito que foi bastante necessário!  
- Cala a boca e solta a gente daqui - pediu Gina com as mãos agarradas à jaula e tentou em vão agitá-la.  
Rony abriu a jaula e devolveu a varinha a todos eles.  
- Vamos sair daqui correndo, tudo bem? – informou Rony enquanto subiam as escadas às pressas.

- Você nos enganou uma vez – disse Jack – Quem garante que não vai enganar de novo?

- Se quiser pode continuar aqui então – retrucou Rony furioso.

Jack continuou a andar, embora a dúvida começasse a fazer efeito nas outras cabeças também, atravessaram o escritório e estavam novamente no corredor e então armaram um plano bem rápido.  
- Rony, volte agora para a Sala de Lúcio Malfoy e pegue uma mapa dessa Sede, deve ter em algum lugar, com toda certeza. Nesses lugares mágicos não falta esse tipo de coisa!  
Rony concordou e sumiu nos corredores.  
- Simas, Jack e Lilá, vocês vão procurar McClagan ou Lupin. E eu, Gina e Dino faremos a mesma coisa, vamos nos separar.  
Simas, Jack e Lilá foram de um lado do corredor, Harry, Gina e Dino do outro a procura dos amigos. Subiram e contornaram várias portas e escadarias.  
Harry, Gina e Dino entraram na primeira porta que viram, entraram em um quarto, com uma cama preta no centro e roupas espalhadas pela cama.  
- Vamos, procurem alguma coisa, tentem - ordenou Harry e eles começaram a revirar o quarto a procura de Artefatos.  
Harry achou uma bússola e guardou nas vestes, Gina para a sorte dos três encontrou uma Capa de Invisibilidade e mais um Caldeirão, Dino encontrou um espelho e jogou em cima da cama, quando Harry se aproximou do espelho viu que ele era bem familiar e quando estava reparando no objeto, um rosto apareceu.  
- Malfoy? Você está ai? - Harry pode ver nitidamente que aquele rosto era de Lord Voldemort, ele parecia uma caveira, idêntica, sua cara era horrenda e parecia um pesadelo de qualquer criança que fosse, sua cara branca era assustadora, ao invés de ter um nariz, havia dois cortes em formato de olho de gato por onde provavelmente ele respirava, e então ele se assustou ao ver Harry.  
- Potter? O que faz aqui? É um prazer revê-lo.  
Harry pegou o espelho e jogou na parede fazendo espatifar em milhares de pedaços, e um barulho se estendeu pelo quarto.  
- Vamos, a capa - disse Harry apontando para a capa no canto do dormitório.  
Gina pegou a capa e jogou sobre ela e Harry, Dino entrou logo depois e eles se jogaram contra a parede, então uma figura alta e negra entrou, era um dos comensais de Voldemort, Rodrigo Lestrange.  
- Potter, o Lord das Trevas me disse que você estava aqui, apareça, eu sei que você está escondido em algum lugar! – disse com sua voz rouca,  
E procurava a toda sua volta, mas pelo visto nem sequer imaginava que Harry estaria debaixo da capa.  
- Cadê você? - perguntava olhando embaixo da cama, dentro do guarda-roupa e nada, então desistiu e foi embora.  
- Ufa - disse Gina aliviada, ia saindo da capa, mas Harry impediu com um braço, então Rodrigo abriu a porta novamente para ver se tinha algo, mas nada viu e saiu.  
Harry contou até 60 para ter certeza de que Rodrigo não voltaria, e então encarou a janela e disse.  
- Vamos ter que escalar ela e subir.  
- Harry, você está ficando maluco, estamos há quase 10 metros do chão, se cairmos vamos morrer.  
- Eu sei, mas vamos ter que arriscar nossas vidas pela vida da pessoa que não é o Príncipe Mestiço.  
- Como assim?- perguntou Dino - Pensei que a vida do Príncipe Mestiço fosse mais importante.  
- E é, mas o Príncipe Mestiço é um Deus imortal.  
Gina olhou para Harry com um certo olhar de dúvida, Dino topou tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

* * *

- Sr Malfoy - disse Rony entrando na Sala e sendo empurrado por dois comensais quase fazendo Rony comer poeira do tapete - Desculpe o atraso, andei me perdendo, é que aqui é muito grande, o senhor poderia me arranjar um mapa?  
Mas Lúcio estava olhando feio para Rony.  
- Você soltou seus amiguinhos, não foi? - disse ele mostrando um mapa para Rony, era como um Mapa do Maroto, mas esse mapa mostrava a sede e jogou o mapa na escrivaninha - O que você fez com Belatriz? Ela está imóvel no mapa.  
- Eu... - dizia ele gaguejando – Ela simplesmente quis ficar parada, oras – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Um comensal atrás apertou a nuca de Rony com tanta força que ele achou que fosse desmaiar, mas acabou dizendo.

- Eu... Petrifiquei... Ela...  
- Vai pagar caro Weasley - disse Lúcio dando um soco no garoto com muita força que o fez cair de cara no chão.  
Lúcio riu.  
- Você vai pagar caro por ter soltado seus amiguinhos - e apontou a varinha para ele - Vai morrer junto com eles. Agora vamos, esses malditos estão no andar de cima!

* * *

Lilá, Jack e Simas foram na mesma direção que Rony mas não conseguiram alcançá-lo, escutaram Lúcio gritar crucio várias vezes para alguém, então Lilá apontou sua varinha para a porta, deduziu que o feitiço fosse acertar Lúcio.  
- _Estuperfaça _- e não deu outra, pelo menos, alguém ela havia acertado, ouviram um leve baque no chão.

Simas arrombou a porta e depararam com um Rony desacordado dentro da sala.

- Rony! – assustaram.

- Lúcio... Fugiu... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer e caiu numa tosse que parecia não ter fim.  
- Vocês todos! Se escondam atrás da escrivaninha, arrastem o Rony junto, e quem entrar aqui nessa sala, vou mandar bala – disse Simas puxando a varinha.  
Lilá suava frio e segurava com firmeza nas axilas do garoto, e Jack fazia o mesmo do outro lado. E arrastaram o garoto até do outro lado da escrivaninha, tentando escondê-lo para alguém que entrasse na porta, em seguida, Jack saltou a escrivaninha, e correu na direção de Simas.  
- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Lilá com os olhos arregalados.  
- Procurar o Lupin ou o McClagan, você precisa cuidar do Rony.  
- Ok, eu cuidarei dele - disse ela assustada puxando a varinha das vestes, ela agachou também, se escondendo junto com Rony, assim quem passasse no corredor não iriam vê-los, mas Lilá estava suando frio e se alguém resolvesse entrar, ela teria de lutar e não sabia fazer feitiços tão poderosos.  
Rony abriu os olhos novamente e murmurou antes de desmaiar outra vez.  
- Levem... Mapa...

* * *

Harry, Gina e Dino pela janela subiram uns três metros para cima e entraram em outra janela, acabaram caindo em um quarto com um espelho quebrado em vários pedaços, e Harry foi até ele, passou o dedo e disse.  
- Que sensação estranha...  
- Harry, precisamos sair... E logo... – gemeu Gina assustada.  
Harry contemplou o espelho mais um pouco e disse.  
- Precisamos ir atrás de Rony e pegar esse mapa, estamos subindo isso tudo à toa, não sei onde fica a Sala de Voldemort, e não adianta ficar procurando, isso é maior do que eu pensava! É praticamente um labirinto! Nunca vou chegar a lugar algum.  
Gina concordou.  
- Ah... Harry... Ahh...  
- Subimos isso de besta? - perguntou Dino incrédulo apontando para a janela - Eu não vou descer isso de novo!  
- Ótimo, fique aqui – retrucou Harry emburrado - Mas se esconda, não aconselho a ficar aqui esperando alguém abrir a porta e vê-lo.  
- Ok, eu fico então mas descer eu não desço- disse Dino retrucando com mais raiva ainda, puxou a varinha e abriu um armário que havia ali do lado - Quando vocês passar por aqui me chamem, estarei aqui esperando vocês. Trancado...  
- Vamos Gina - disse Harry revirando os olhos e puxando a garota pela manga das vestes.  
- Vamos – disse assustada com o coração palpitando ainda mais forte.

* * *

Jack e Simas pegaram o mapa e subiram para procurar Harry e Gina, enquanto os dois desceram para procurar Rony com o mapa, foram até a sala de Lúcio e não viram ninguém (já que os dois estavam escondidos atrás da escrivaninha) e fizeram uma curva para sair quando Harry disse.  
- Eles já devem ter saído daqui...  
- Não! - interferiu Lilá se levantando de trás da banca - O Rony achou o mapa! Harry! Só que Simas e Jack o levaram.  
- Ai e agora? Como eu vou achá-los?  
- Eles vão ver você no mapa e vai vir até você - disse Lilá tentando acalmá-los - Isto é, se eles souberem usar.  
Gina entrou em pânico ao ver o irmão naquele estado e correu em sua direção.  
- Cuide dele Lilá, nós vamos sair bem dessa, ok?  
Ela tentando manter os pensamentos positivos na cabeça, confirmou.  
- Vamos, Harry, vamos, precisamos achar o mapa - e correram a procura de Simas e Jack.  
No final do corredor Harry e Gina foram barrados por um dementador que já não transmitia medo e um homem encapuzado, parecia mais um comensal da morte, e isso assustou tanto Harry quanto Gina, um dos bruxos mais conhecidos do mundo, por ter sido há algum tempo, Ministro da Magia estava parado à frente deles, tentando impedir suas passagens.  
- Ora ora, Potter e Weasley, é bom rever vocês - disse ele sorrindo em tom de falsete.  
- Saia da nossa frente! - bufou Gina apertando a varinha com força.  
- Não vou sair tão depressa – retrucou calmamente.  
Gina mandou o Dementador embora enquanto Harry duelava contra o ex-Ministro, ia perder se não fosse pelo feitiço estuporante de Jack que o salvou bem a tempo.  
- Harry, o mapa - disse Simas entregando a ele.  
Harry pegou o mapa e sorriu, desdobrou, olhou e disse.  
- A sala de Voldemort fica no topo da sede. Acima de todas as escadas...  
- E onde estão Lupin e McClagan?

- Daqui três minutos eles vão estar na mão de Voldemort se ninguém pará-los.  
- Quanto tempo leva daqui até eles? - perguntou Gina se referindo ao Lupin e ao McClagan.  
- Cinco no mínimo - murmurou infeliz.

Gina engoliu em seco.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Em dois minutos eles vão estar na mão de Lord Voldemort - sussurrou Harry.

---

_N/A: Realmente, eu sinto muito por ter transformado o Rony como um "vilão" da história, mas o problema é que eu já havia feito isso durante as edições anteriores e infelizmente não posso tirar isso, mas eu vou tentar fazer o possível para amenizar a imagem dele de vilão, até porque ele realmente nunca faria isso com Hermione... Eu não sei aonde estava com a cabeça quando escrevi essa cena de traição, realmente é maluquice minha, sinto muito... Mas pelo fato dessa fanfic ser uma história "reescrita" eu não posso mudar os fatos ocorridos, sinto muito, e me desculpem aos adoradores de R/H, mas fiquem tranqüilos, eu vou recompensar essa cena ainda... E acreditem, eu posso ser adorador de H/H, mas isso não faz com que eu ridicularize o Rony, eu já fiz muito isso, mas estou arrependido, pelo contrário, o Rony vem demonstrando ser uma pessoa engraçada e tudo mais, nos livros, e muito amigo do Harry, eu realmente lamento ter feito essa cena... me desculpem... mas terá uma recompensa... obrigado._

_N/A: Eu realmente não entendo porque no site do fanfiction os parágrafos da minha fanfic ficam uns 3 centímetros separados dos outros, realmente não sei, se alguém puder me ajudar a consertar isso, eu agradeço, beijos, e obrigado por estarem aqui lendo..._

**Danny**: _Obrigadãoooooooo linda, por estar aqui sempre ajudando nos coments, sempre presente e tudo mais... Obrigadoooooo, amo seus comentários, beijãooooo..._

**Tammy : **_Ebaaaaaa, uma reviews deeee uma amiguinha novaaaaa, uruhh, obrigado pelooo coments, obrigadoooooo mesmo. E espero que você continue lendo sempre. Bjinhos... _


	23. Hermione flagra

Capítulo 23.  
Hermione flagra.

Harry, Simas, Gina e Jack começaram a correr desesperadamente em direção à Sala de Lord Voldemort, mesmo que não chegassem a tempo de salvar Lupin e McClagan, Harry olhou pelo mapa os dois já estavam entrando na Sala quando viraram o corredor com as varinhas apontadas na direção da porta.

* * *

- É aqui - disse McClagan puxando a varinha do meio das vestes e encarando a porta com os olhos assustados –_ Alorromora_ - e a porta se abriu com um estalido leve e seco.

- Vamos - disse Lupin empurrando a porta com o ombro colado nela, lançando olhares de apoio para McClagan, assim que abriu, viu a sala inteiramente na escuridão, e não havia nenhum brilho ou sequer sinal de alguma coisa viva até então, Voldemort abriu seus olhos e dois pontinhos vermelhos fizeram destaque no lugar.

- Ora, ora, vocês chegaram até mim - murmurou Lord Voldemort com um sorriso bobo - Sonhei em ver vocês – Voldemort estava dançando com uma cadeira giratória, de um lado para o outro, levemente, e estava muito satisfeito.

- Viemos aqui saber quem é o Príncipe Mestiço - disse Lupin com raiva e apertava a varinha com força, suas mãos suavam.

- Vocês vão saber, não vou poupá-los da verdade - disse Voldemort se levantando e apontando com o polegar por cima do ombro para um pequeno quadrado dourado grudado na parede, como desses de igreja trouxa em que guardam o cálice com as hóstias - A coroa do Príncipe está lá, porque não vão pegá-la? Parece fácil, não é mesmo?

Lupin deu um passo para frente mas então McClagan o impediu segurando seu braço com força, na região dos músculos.

- Deve ter alguma armadilha, Lupin, não se atreva. Como ele mesmo disse, é fácil demais...

Voldemort puxou a varinha e apontou na direção deles.

- Não vão pegar? – disse simplesmente.

Mas um barulho de alguma coisa derrapando, dividiu as atenções do lugar.

- _Expelliarmus_ - murmurou Harry entrando com Gina pela porta, logo atrás Jack e Simas, todos estavam armados.

Voldemort olhou por cima do ombro, raivoso, pois sua varinha tinha voado uns dez metros para trás.

- Potter? Eu sabia que você estava aqui – disse dando uma olhada arisca para a varinha que voou imediatamente para suas mãos.

- Sim, aqui estou, é a mim que você quer, não é? – perguntou dando um soco no peito. Lupin soltou um olhar de esguelha de censura para o garoto, ele simplesmente estava estragando o plano que havia bolado com McClagan.

Voldemort bufou faíscas pelo seu nariz e continuou encarando Harry com ferocidade, enquanto Lupin se aproximava do quadrado de ouro grudado na parede e abriu as portinholas do objeto, então uma luz de cegar saiu de lá, era muito dourada e predominou a sala escura, a coroa de um rei saiu flutuando levemente pelos ares do lugar e saiu em direção ao McClagan que esticou os braços para apanhá-la.

Harry deu uma risada para Voldemort que não parecia nada satisfeito com a atitude do lobisomem, aproveitou que estava com a varinha em mãos e que todos observavam a cena, mirou sem pensar no homem, gritou em alto e bom som.

- _Avada Kedavra_ – E nada podia ser feito. Lupin foi atingido no peitoral, deu alguns passos moles para trás e caiu molemente no chão.

- SAIAM DAQUI! - berrou McClagan para Harry e a meninada, estava furioso, e seu grito de longe parecia um rugido de leão.

- Não poss... – sussurrou Harry - Eu vou ficar para lutar!

Mas então McClagan apontou a varinha na direção de Harry, gritando alguns feitiços malucos, ele foi em direção à porta, sua força havia triplicado, Gina, Simas e Jack correram para ajudar Harry que estava meio desacordado, com as costas na parede, Jack e Simas trataram de logo ajudar o garoto a sair dali, pegando-o no colo, porque correria risco mais do que todo mundo.

- Vamos - dizia Gina correndo ao lado dos garotos.

- Gina, chame o Dino - murmurava Harry tentando parar em pé e se apoiando nas paredes, enquanto Simas e Jack ajudavam o garoto com as mãos em seus ombros.

Gina sumiu no fim do corredor, Harry apalpou o mapa e se equilibrou e disse.

- Jack, tira Lilá e Rony de lá! Simas me ajude a voltar para o Saguão - dizia Harry mancando e passando o braço nos ombros do amigo e Simas fez o mesmo.

- Devagar - dizia Simas enquanto Jack corria aos pulos para falar com Lilá.

Harry e Simas chegaram no segundo andar da Sede e ouviram vários gritos femininos de socorro.

- Gina! - murmurou Harry infeliz virando o pescoço para o lado - Ela está correndo perigo! Temos que ajudá-la! - Harry estava tentando se livrar de Simas mas quase caiu no chão, por sorte segurou em um pilar e Simas arrombou a porta com o pé e entrou no quarto, as mãos de Gina estavam amarradas por uma planta que tentava puxar a garota para dentro de um armário que no quarto havia.

- _Lumus!_ - murmurava Simas e o visgo-do-diabo soltou a garota que cambaleou para frente e caiu de quatro aos seus pés, agradecendo.

- Obrigada - choramingava ela – Obrigada mesmo. Agora, nós precisamos tirar o Dino! Ele está lá!

Simas praticamente ficou petrificado, a cor de seu rosto foi sumindo e ele puxou a varinha pronto para entrar no guarda-roupa e tirar o amigo de lá.

- _INCENDIUM! – _gritou para o guarda-roupa que imediatamente ficou em chamas, porém a planta pareceu ficar assustada e recuou ainda mais para dentro, Simas foi até lá e gritou vários feitiços potentes, e após muita garra e força, conseguiu tirar Dino de lá, estava desmaiado, e praticamente sem vida.

- Calma aê, não pode ser - lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto – DINO! DINO! FALA COMIGO!

- O Dino não pode morrer! Ele foi meu ex-namorado! – murmurava Gina infeliz agarrando os ombros de Simas com muita força, tentando buscar algum tipo de apoio – Vamos! Vamos! Nós precisamos sair daqui antes que mais alguém morra! Estamos na SEDE do INIMIGO!

- Gina, ajude Harry que eu levo o Dino no colo, pode ir – falou Simas puxando o moreno com mais força para os braços.

Harry e Gina se apoiaram um no outro e desceram andando, logo Simas veio carregando Dino desacordado nos braços e Lilá apareceu segurando Rony com uma grande ajuda de Jack que estava com os cabelos loiros e lisos agora sujos e bagunçados, espalhados por todo o seu rosto.

- Agora precisamos achar uma maneira de sair daqui - disse Lilá quando eles se reuniam no Saguão fechado e medonho – Esse lugar não tem portas!

- Tem sim – avisou Gina apontando com o nariz para uma porta que ali havia – Aquela porta ali.

- Vamos sair no jardim, empurrem aquela porta - com a ajuda dos ombros eles empurraram a porta e saíram nos jardins que ficava no ar livre, apesar do jardim ser muito mal-cuidado.

- Ar livre - suspirou Gina, mas então ela puxou o Mapa das mãos de Lilá - McClagan vem descendo na nossa direção. Ele está sozinho...

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Harry conseguindo parar em pé, sozinho - Fugir? – e buscou o olhar de cada um querendo uma resposta.

- Não tem como, esses portões têm mais de 10 metros - disse Gina apontando para eles. E Harry virou se para verificar, e de fato era verdade, os portões eram imensos e pontiagudos no fim.

- Não estou vendo, não estou enxergando direito - reclamou Harry com a mão na testa, apertando a cicatriz com força.

McClagan surgiu com a coroa nas mãos, correndo em direção ao grupo, ofegante e sem fôlego.

- Pessoal... Tenho péssimas novidades... Eu... Eu realmente sinto muito... Mas não consegui trazer o corpo de Lupin aqui - murmurou infeliz e apoiando as mãos no joelho para respirar.

- A gente precisa voltar para Hogwarts - resmungou Lilá tristonha - O Dino está passando mal, está desmaiado, professor!

McClagan o pegou no colo, encarou seus olhos fechados e disse.

- Vamos descer para a garagem, lá deve ter carros. E assim, fugiremos!

E agarrando nas paredes eles chegaram até na garagem, McClagan pegou um carro vermelho e levou todos lá dentro. Era muito espaçoso. Eles se acomodaram sem dificuldade.

- Coloquem o Dino no porta-malas, assim ele poderá ficar deitado, e se alguém puder acompanhá-lo seria ainda melhor - Simas estendeu o corpo dele lá e entrou junto com o garoto no carro - Apertem os cintos! – preveniu McClagan dando ré no carro e levantando vôo de ré, mesmo.

Harry logo notou que não era muito confiável viajar à noite com McClagan, eles sumiram nas nuvens e só voltaram a aparecer quando pousaram em Hogwarts, havia muita gente no jardim, praticamente Hogwarts inteira estava por lá, os alunos divididos em grupinhos de fofocas e os professores com as varinhas em punhos identificando alguns lugares no campo de quadribol.

- Chegamos - disse McClagan abrindo a porta e nisso uma mulher parecida com a Rita Skeeter apareceu ao lado do seu fotógrafo.

- O que aconteceu? Onde vocês estavam exatamente? Os alunos foram levados mesmo por uma chave de portal? Hogwarts já não é mais...

- Por favor, estou cansado e não estou a fim de entrevistas - e os alunos foram saindo do carro ignorando algumas pessoas e então Simas tirou o corpo de Dino do porta-malas, o que fez Minerva correr na direção deles.

- Olha, não acredito! Não acredito mesmo! - gritou ela histericamente, e com seus olhos ficando ainda maiores visto dos oclinhos quadrados.

Ignorando os comentários ridículos e as perguntas idiotas, Harry, o Professor e o Time de Quadribol rumaram para Hogwarts no Saguão, Hermione veio às lágrimas dizendo.

- Harry, que bom que você está vivo! Que bom, oh, realmente. Como estão os demais? Cadê o Rony?

Harry respondeu com um olhar de censura e então a garota olhou nos olhos dele e disse.

- Harry! Ele é nosso amigo e você não devia fazer esse tipo de coisa por causa de um simples beijo idiota que nem aconteceu! Você não pod...

- Hermione, se você calasse a boca, eu me sentiria melhor, sabe... Realmente não estou com cabeça para saber se o seu NAMORADO está bem - murmurou Harry esbarrando nela e indo em direção ao banheiro, assim para tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça dos tormentos daquele dia tenebroso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e murmurou para si mesma.

- Por Merlin, que menino mais criança! - e virou-se para o amigo Rony que estava deitado no chão no colo de Jack.

* * *

Após um banho bem gelado, Harry foi agitando a cabeleira de um lado para o outro espirrando água até chegar ao Salão Comunal, onde deparou com o lugar cheio de gente fofocando, Simas e Gina estavam sentados nas poltronas de frente à lareira, enquanto boatos rolavam soltos em cada canto dali, um pior que o outro.

Harry optou pelo grupo de Simas e Gina, foi até os dois e escutou o que o garoto estava querendo comentar.

- Acalme-se Gina, não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo - e acariciava os cabelos ruivos da garota com carinho – Vai ficar tudo bem no final, o Dino vai se recuperar... Ele já foi enviado para o St. Mungus...

- Onde está Rony? - perguntou Harry apressadamente e curioso. Será que tinha sido levado para o St. Mungus junto com Dino?

- Na enfermaria com os outros, Hermione também está lá, se quer saber...

- Por que todos foram para a enfermaria? Todos estão bem, não estão?

- Jack estava com o pulso sangrando e alguns arranhões, Rony desmaiou como você sabe, Lilá estava totalmente quebrada, Gina e eu passamos lá agora mesmo, mas sabe, só passamos algumas pomadas e a enfermaria nos liberou, já Hermione, quis ficar lá por causa de Rony, e você sabe... - e Harry bufou de raiva – Você devia ir lá também, pelo menos por precaução...

Gina colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, olhava para o seu colo, com lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto, olhou para Simas e fingiu um sorrisinho de amizade.

- Estou preocupada com meu irmão, será que ele vai sair dessa? – perguntou arrancando o esmalte da unha, com uma careta triste.

- Vai sim, Gina, vai, claro - disse ele acariciando os cabelos ruivos da garota - Vamos para Hogsmeade, tenho uma passagem secreta ótima que nos levará até a Dedosdemel, assim tomaremos algum tipo de bebida e você vai se sentir melhor... Eu garanto!

- Não sei... – murmurou ela dando gemidos de choro – Não estou com cabeça.

- Ah, vamos, Gina, veja só, não podemos fazer mais nada, Dino já foi encaminhado para o hospital! Seu irmão está em boas mãos, também.

Simas e Gina levantaram do sofá, o garoto passou a mão pelas costas dela, conduzindo-a para fora, Harry sorriu e os acompanhou até a saída do quadro da mulher Gorda, mas Simas lançou um olhar um tanto quanto indelicado a Harry e ele percebeu que não tinha sido convidado para o passeio, talvez porque Simas quisesse passar alguns momentos a sós com Gina, e Harry soube respeitar aquilo. Ficou parado, encarando as costas dos garotos que estavam indo pelo corredor, pensando no que Rony diria ao ver os dois assim, abraçadinhos, aparentemente, inocentes.

* * *

Finalmente a Sexta-Feira chegou, o clima estava bem pesado no castelo devido aos recentes acontecimentos, mas Harry sabia que tinha que prosseguir com seus treinos, ou Grifinória estaria desclassificada do Quadribol, e assim começou, aplicando um treino de quadribol na sexta à tarde, e mais tarde teria de aplicar o Torneio de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, na verdade Harry não tinha preparado nada, mas tinha certeza que McClagan havia deixado algo antes de sair de Hogwarts, e não seria tão difícil assim, tinha algo em mente para última ocasião.

Tonks foi procurar Harry no almoço daquele dia, estava apressada e tinha alguns livros em mãos.

- Harry, daqui uns vinte minutos você terá de aplicar o Campeonato aos alunos do primeiro ano, seria legal se você começasse a se preparar, tudo bem?

- Sem problemas - disse Harry erguendo a mão direita e com os dedos colados uns nos outros, menos o dedão que estava dobrado na palma da mão, com a mão esticada no ar e colocou alguns centímetros em frente da orelha como se ela fosse algum tipo de sargento -, Professora.

Tonks riu e virou as costas, Harry viu seu saiote de seda sumir nas escadarias de mármore e segundos depois, Rony estava parado em frente ao Salão Principal, tinha acabado de sair da enfermaria e estava com o braço direito enfaixado.

Gina pulou da cadeira e abraçou o irmão com muita força, e muitos fizeram o mesmo, menos Hermione que se encontrava com lágrimas nos olhos, atrás de Rony, provavelmente já teria abraçado ele antes, mas Harry nem ligou, voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido e então viu Draco rindo na mesa da Sonserina como se aquilo fosse o melhor jogo de Quadribol do mundo. Devia estar achando tudo isso divertidíssimo.

Quinze minutos mais tarde Harry já estava na Sala de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas com a varinha na mão, atrás dele alguns professores que iriam avaliar os calourinhos.

Assim começou o teste, pela garotinha, Edna, que na verdade foi péssima, deixando Harry preocupado, afinal a garota teve medo de se aproximar da Aranha Gigante, Harry deduziu que ela tivesse tirado uns quatro e meio.

* * *

Gina saiu aos pulos do seu Campeonato, 9.5, era simplesmente excelente, Tonks não havia ajudado em nada, pelo contrário, na vez de Gina ela tinha dificultado as coisas e na saída cochichou suavemente no ouvido de Gina.

- Deixei a parte mais difícil pra você porque sabia que você ia dar conta.

Gina sorriu e acenou para Tonks, pegou sua nota e saiu da sala escura.

Com sorriso de orelha a orelha Gina foi tomar um banho e tirar a poeira que ficara em seu corpo enquanto ela cumpria o campeonato, logo depois que saiu com o cabelo molhado e amarrado em um coque deu de cara com Simas que esperava Gina, a garota saltou para trás assustada e por fim, caíram na gargalhada.

- Simas? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, desculpa pelo susto, Gina, eu só estava aqui, esperando você, podemos ir treinar para artilheiros, juntos, que tal?

- Ah, claro, seria ótimo, mas antes eu preciso terminar alguns deveres, sabe, o professor Snape e tudo mais.

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou o garoto meigamente e Gina perguntou se para si mesma se ali havia algum tipo de interesse, cujo ela nunca havia percebido. "Ah qual é, Gina! Deixa de paranóia, ele só está tentando ser legal com você..."

- Não, não, obrigada, eu sei me virar sozinha - respondeu Gina pulando as escadas em direção à Sala Comunal e indo até a mesa terminar os deveres - Até mais tarde - respondeu acenando.

Simas deu um beijo nas suas bochechas fazendo Gina corar e sumiu pelo buraco do retrato.

A garota ainda corada, bufou e sentou na mesa começando a fazer os deveres, começando pelo de Feitiços, perdida em seus devaneios, ela não sabia ao certo se Simas queria só sua amizade, tudo indicava que sim, mas por outro lado até parecia que não.

Assim que terminou os deveres, Gina não pensou duas vezes, desceu para o armário de vassouras, agarrou sua Comet260 e correu em direção ao lago, totalmente animada e feliz, tirou os sapatos e sentou na beira do lago, pegou uma lixa e começou a polir a sua vassouras como se fosse um diamante.

Sem nada o que fazer Gina começou a cantar bem baixinho quando sentiu duas mãos grudarem nos seus olhos tampando sua visão.

- Simas?- perguntou Gina sorrindo já imaginando que tinha acertado.

A sua visão novamente voltou ao normal, mas ao olhar para trás Gina percebeu que tinha dado um tremendo fora.

- Draco? - perguntou sem graça, e o sorriso evaporou de seus lábios.

- Por que pensou que eu fosse o Simas?

Gina corou loucamente. E negou com a cabeça.

- Ah. Sei lá, talvez eu pensei que fosse ele, imaginação minha - e dizendo isso voltou a polir sua vassoura.

- Que isso, Gina? Já me esqueceu, é? - perguntou Draco um pouco brincando e sentou ao lado dela, passou seu braço em seu ombro, mas Gina se distanciou para o lado.

- Draco, aqui não, por favor. Hogwarts inteira pode ver...

- Por que aqui não? – perguntou ele sério.

- Você sabe muito bem - disse Gina ficando de pé, e dando alguns passos para trás com a vassoura nas mãos.

Draco precipitou e roubou um selinho de Gina, imediatamente as mãos da garota se abriram e a vassoura rolou até a beira do lago e Gina sentou um tapa na cara de Draco mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante, porque viu ele inclinar o corpo para o lado, com as duas mãos no rosto, provavelmente porque devia ter doido bastante.

- Não - murmurou ela chateada com lágrimas nos olhos tampando as mãos com a boca - Eu não devia ter feito isso. Machucou?

- Gina? - perguntou Draco com a mão na cara não deixando de tampar todo o vermelho de seu rosto - É você mesma?

- Vamos, Draco, para trás das estufas, precisamos conversar seriamente.

Draco seguiu para trás das estufas de Herbologia e Gina olhando para os lados foi atrás de Draco, e então olhou nos seus olhos.

- Me desculpe?

- Tudo bem - disse Draco colocando as mãos no rosto de Gina e olhando nos olhos dela - O que deu em você? Por que me trata assim?

Gina virou os olhos para o lado e disse.

- Não podemos continuar assim.

Draco sentiu uma pedra despencar no estômago e colando suas mãos no rosto da garota, acariciando o rosto dela com apenas cada dedão de suas mãos.

- C-como a-assim?

- Isso mesmo, não podemos mais continuar - disse ela pegando nos braços de Draco e empurrando para longe do seu rosto - Acabou.

Draco olhou para ela, incrédulo.

- C-como assim? Tivemos uma linda história de amor, juntos. Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Tivemos, mas não dá mais para esconder isso, ou a gente assume, ou terminamos.

- Tudo bem, por mim a gente assume, eu enfrento meu pai e...

- Não é questão de enfrentar o seu pai - reclamou Gina aos berros com lágrimas nos olhos - É questão da minha família, nunca iriam aceitar um Malfoy como você.

Draco também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, puxou a gravata de Gina imediatamente e a beijou forçadamente, Gina não queria isso, mas grudou suas mãos nos ombros do rapaz e o beijo só terminou quando Gina ouviu uma pessoa gritar.

- _Rictusempra_ - Draco foi arremessado no chão com violência e começou a berrar de tanto rir.

Gina se virou imediatamente para o lado, Hermione se encontrava com a varinha em punhos e parecia furiosa.

- Gina Weasley você terá de explicar essa história direitinho para o seu irmão! Eu não acredito nisso!

- H-Hermione, não, não é nada disso, nada mesmo, do que você está pensando - dizia Gina ofegante, trêmula e gaguejava.

- Vamos - disse Hermione decidida apontando a varinha para Gina e para o jardim - Vamos voltar para Hogwarts, Rony terá uma notícia ruim para ouvir esta tarde.

- H-Hermione, por favor, não conte nada para o Rony, eu preciso explicar para você, você precisa me ouvir e me entender, pela última vez.

- Tudo bem, ouvirei você quando voltarmos, agora vá buscar suas coisas - disse Hermione autoritária.

Gina de cabeça baixa agarrou suas coisas ainda chorando e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo com Hermione atrás, dando um último olhar ao Draco que estava jogado em um canto, rolando de tanto rir.

- Gina, francamente, agora eu vou precisar ficar de olho atrás de você, dia e noite.

- Não precisa mais, não, terminei tudo com ele.

- Percebi pelos amassos, Gina, que coisa sem noção, o Malfoy, você sabe de quem ele é filho? Gina, cresça! Por Merlin!

- Hermione, eu já sou bem grandinha, eu sei quem ele é, ele provou ser uma boa pessoa.

- O Malfoy? Conta outra, boa pessoa? Ah, lógico, Voldemort também virou do bem, se você não sabe...

Gina encarou Hermione, abobada, essa não era a atitude de uma amiga que sempre havia confiado em todos seus segredos.

- O Draco mudou mesmo e é por isso que eu estava namorando ele. Eu não namoraria um qualquer, entendeu?

- Ele disse que mudou para saber sobre o Harry e tirar informações de Harry, para acabar com as nossas vidas, Gina! Que ingenuidade!

- Se você quer saber, ele nunca perguntou sobre o Harry, não para mim, pelo menos - e dizendo isso sumiu na escadaria de mármore.

Hermione coçou a cabeça confusa, será que Gina estava certa? Draco Malfoy, mudado? Não, não, impossível.

* * *

Após acabar o Campeonato antes das 7horas, Harry deu Graças a Merlin e disse que ajudaria qualquer pessoa que pedisse socorro no dever de casa, isso tudo por ter saído mais cedo do Campeonato, correu até o armário de vassouras, pegou sua Firebolt e correu em direção ao Campo de Quadribol todo animado, os estádios explodiam de gritos, os professores se encontravam no centro do Campo de Quadribol, Harry foi até eles e perguntou.

- Quando será o Treino dos Apanhadores?

- Depois dos Artilheiros - murmurou Tonks contente com toda a papelada nas mãos.

- E qual é o Treinamento dos Artilheiros?

- Esse agora, que está ocorrendo - disse Madame Hooch dando uma nota para uma sextanista que voava excelentemente bem.

Harry pegou a vassoura que estava apoiada na carteira do Professor Flitiwinck e se dirigiu para à Sala de Espera, ao entrar lá encontrou Draco comendo as unhas em um canto da Sala, sem energia alguma para fazer piadinhas de mal gosto, Cho no outro com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e com uma cara de sono e sentado no chão agarrado em uma almofada estava Dildy, o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa.

- Olá - cumprimentou Harry mas o único que não respondeu foi Draco, o cumprimento de Cho foi o mais atrapalhado, ela disse uma coisa qualquer que Harry não entendeu mas depois repetiu e ele pode ouvir que ela dizia.

- Ah, Harry, será que poderíamos trocar uma idéia antes de começar o jogo?

- Ok, tudo bem, por mim - disse Harry corando e deixando a vassoura no sofá, mas então se lembrou de que maus elementos estavam ali na sala e pegou a vassoura de volta.

Harry foi levado por Cho em um lugar meio fechado e então a garota envergonhada dizia.

- Desculpa por tudo, tudo mesmo, eu não queria que você me achasse a chata e tudo mais e...

- Tudo bem, Cho, amigos? - e Harry esticou a mão.

Cho pegou o queixo de Harry e deu um beijo na sua bochecha, o garoto corou e sorriu sem graça.

- Então já que estamos amigos poderíamos tomar um sorvete no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade, certo?

- E quando vai ser?

- Daqui duas semanas, vai ser legal.

Harry sorriu e ouviu um apito soar no campo.

- Boa sorte, Cho.

- Obrigada – e deu uma risada – Eu só não desejo o mesmo porque você não vai precisar – e os dois caíram na risada – De qualquer forma, boa sorte, Harry - e se despediram com um beijo no rosto, agarrados as vassouras correram para o meio do campo, montaram nela esperando o próximo apito, logo os quatros estariam voando no ar, a procura do pomo de ouro, e quem o achasse duas vezes, estaria dentro do Time Oficial de Hogwarts.

* * *

Gina subiu na frente de Hermione, iam as direções à arquibancada do Campo de Quadribol.

- Tudo bem, Gina, eu me decidi, não vou contar nada ao Rony.

- Ah... legal... – disse sem emoção na voz.

- Mas se eu pegar você agarrada com aquele...

- Garanto que não vai mais pegar - respondeu Gina secamente e a cada degrau que subia pisava com mais força.

- Acalme-se, Gina - disse Hermione chegando na arquibancada lotada de gente, e o Rony no fundo acenando para Hermione.

- Ok, agora vamos trocar o assunto.

Rony começou a dar sinal para Hermione indicando que ali havia dois lugares sobrando, Hermione e Gina iam correndo até lá, mas Gina ficou no meio do caminho, pois Simas havia parado ela e dito que reservou uma cadeira para ela.

- Olha só o desempenho de Harry - dizia Simas a cada curva que Harry fazia, Gina apenas concordava com um "hum, é mesmo!".

Quando a partida chegou ao fim, anunciando que Harry estava no time, Gina e Simas se levantaram e correram para o campo, seguidos por Rony, corriam para pegarem os resultados, assim saberiam quem ia entrar no Time Oficial de Hogwarts, Harry, obviamente já estava dentro.

Simas olhou para Gina que olhou para Rony, todos estavam aflitos e no mínimo 100 alunos estavam em volta dos professores.

- Os jogadores do Time de Quadribol de Hogwarts são...

Eles deram as mãos e apertaram com força, o resultado estava ali, na frente deles.

--  
**Nota do Autor: sem o que dizer... apenas que a fanfic fica bonitinha toda assim... organizadinhaa, estou pensando em deletar ela inteira e organizá-la com espaços, igual esse capítuloooo, e então, o que achammmm? Me autorizam? xD**

**TichhaPotter: **_Obrigado pelo carinho, fofa, continue comentando sempreeeee, please, bejinhos x _

**Danny Magi**_Quem é vivo sempre aparece néhhhh? xD! Está de volta nas redondezassss, obaaaaa, amo seus coments, volte sempre, please, obrigado por tudo, bjs x_


	24. Amor diferente

Capítulo 24  
Amor diferente.

- O apanhador, nada surpreendente, é Harry Potter! - várias pessoas o aplaudiram, exceto os sonserinos, embora todos eles já sabiam disso - Os batedores, são, Jack Scott da Grifinória e Robson Rogger da Lufa-Lufa! - e mais aplausos para os dois, nisso grande número de competidores já abandonavam o campo, decepcionados, com suas vassouras em mãos - Os artilheiros, são, Gina Weasley da Grifinória, Guilherme Nott da Sonserina, Shirley Shelder da Corvinal! - várias pessoas exclamaram um "viva!" Gina se jogou nos braços do amigo Simas e logo depois foi abraçada por Harry, Rony e Hermione que estavam aplaudindo também - E agora para finalizar, Luna Lovegood da Corvinal foi eleita a goleira! - agora as palmas eram poucas, mas mesmo assim ainda havia um número grande de aplausos.

Harry cumprimentou Luna e logo em seguida, Shirley que pulava mais alto do que ninguém, Rony ficou corado e afastado das pessoas por algum tempo, Hermione foi até Harry e apertou sua mão dizendo "Parabéns", Harry se afastou mas aceitou o cumprimentou e sumiu logo de vista no meio da comemoração.

Harry, Gina e Simas voltaram para o castelo aos risos, mas então no topo da escadaria de mármore a professora Tonks não parecia nada feliz e chamou Harry para ter uma conversa muito séria.

- Harry, olá, poderíamos trocar uma idéia! Não sei se é o momento certo, mas precisamos falar sobre isso, urgente!

- Ah, claro, por quê não?

Tonks não sorriu, apenas disse para Harry segui-la e foi isso o que fez, ou talvez, achou melhor fazer, de bico fechado.

- Feche a porta - pediu Tonks depois que os dois já se encontravam em seu escritório, Harry apoiou a vassoura na porta e ficou de frente para Tonks que abriu os braços apoiando na escrivaninha, não estava nada bem, seu rosto já não possuía mais cor.

- Harry, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. E-Eu também!

Harry se assustou e corou.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou curioso dando um passo à frente.

Tonks cruzou os braços e girou sua cadeira giratória, deixando ela de costas para Harry, Tonks sentou-se na cadeira, ainda de costas para Harry e o garoto não via mais nenhum sinal do cabelo de Tonks, afinal as costas da cadeira media mais de um metro.

- Harry, não sei se é necessário, mas preciso lhe informar, você sabia que McClagan está inconsciente no St. Mungus? - disse Tonks rodando na cadeira giratória, ficando de frente ao Harry, de um modo um tanto assustador.

- E-Eu não, não sabia mesmo! O que aconteceu? O que tem acontecido?

- Invadiram a casa dele! Comensais da Morte! Sua casa que fica em Hogsmeade, próxima daqui!

- A casa de McClagan, fica em Hogsmeade? - perguntou Harry assustado. Nem mesmo ele sabia dessa informação.

- Exato, em Hogsmeade! - confirmou Tonks com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Harry ficou surpreso com a notícia e sentou na cadeira da frente da escrivaninha, suas pernas estavam ficando cansadas de tanto ficar em pé.

- Mas, ele vai ficar bem, não vai? Quer dizer, o que aconteceu exatamente?

- Não sei te dizer na verdade - disse Tonks fechando os olhos e colocando seu queixo nas mãos que estavam apoiados na escrivaninha - Talvez ficará. Ou talvez não!

- Mas me falaram que ele nunca vai morrer e que ele é um Deus capaz de controlar o tempo!

- Sim, Harry, sim, ele não vai morrer, mas pode ficar mais dias no hospital, e sabe que Voldemort está aproveitando essa oportunidade para apanhar você? Assim fica mais fácil dele chegar até você. E tem mais, nenhum corpo sobrevive a elevadíssimos graus de temperatura, é lógico que não vamos arriscar o corpo de McClagan nisso, mas ainda creiamos que isso tenha um fim, sim!

Harry engoliu em seco, sentiu um gelo escorrer pela garganta.

- Seus amigos, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Cho correm grande perigo, Harry, e eu não queria que você se sentisse culpado caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

Harry começou a suar frio, ela sabia de algo.

- Aconteceu algo que não estou sabendo?- perguntou Harry corajoso, e seu coração já bombeava com mais força.

- Não, por enquanto nada, mas Sibila previu que os pais de Hermione fossem sofrer grandes conseqüências se não os salvassem logo, por sorte hoje eles estão seguros na Ordem da Fênix, mas a noite passada invadiram a casa dos Grangers e acabaram com tudo, ela simplesmente explodiu.

Harry levou as mãos à boca, a Segunda Guerra estava mais séria do que nunca.

- E-E Hermione já sabe?

- Não, achamos melhor poupá-la da verdade fria e cruel, apenas vamos dizer que seus pais foram viajar e simplesmente resolveram mudar de casa!

Harry soltou outra exclamação, estava horrorizado.

- Acalme-se, eu só queria que você tivesse noção e parasse de sair à noite, quer dizer, eu e Minerva chegamos a conclusão de que é melhor você não sair do castelo depois das nove horas!

- Mas, professora, eu preciso trein...

- É para o seu próprio bem! – cortou a professora severa.

- Mas professora, eu preciso treinar Quadribol – insistiu o garoto com os olhos começando a marejar em lágrimas.

- Harry, o quadribol é menos importante do que sua vida.

- Eu sei, mas eu não posso deixar o time na mão.

- Tudo bem - disse Tonks respirando fundo - Eu irei aos treinos com você.

Harry suspirou aliviado.

- Mas suas visitas em Hogsmeade estão proibidas! Terminantemente proibidas! Não podemos dar "sopa" pro azar!

Harry bufou, incrédulo.

- Ok, tudo bem.

- E dos seus amigos também! - completou Tonks.

- Agora posso ir?- perguntou Harry pegando a vassoura e se virando para Tonks.

- Espere, Harry, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa, sente-se, por favor, prometo ser rápida!

Harry se aproximou e sentou, Tonks estava pálida.

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta sobre Remo Lupin.

O estômago de Harry rodopiou cinco vezes seguida, ouviu um zumbido horrível e ficou branco como um papel.

- Eu não queria falar sobre isso – murmurou simplesmente, estava muito cansado.

- Desculpa lembrar, Harry, desculpa mesmo, mas não durmo, preciso tirar essa dúvida da minha cabeça.

- Ok, tudo bem - disse Harry fitando os sapatos, totalmente sem graça e sem humor – Preciso falar disso com alguém mesmo!

- O que ele disse antes de morrer?

- Não deu tempo de dizer nada, nadinha! Foi tudo muito rápido e...

- Nem sobre mim? – perguntou um pouco decepcionada.

Harry estranhou, por que ele falaria sobre ela?

- Estavam namorando?

- Sinceramente, não sei! – suspirou cansada, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Ah! Harry, são tantas coisas complicadas que você não compreenderia!

- Tudo bem, vamos com isso até o fim... – pediu ele querendo ajudá-la.

- Ahhh, sabe, Lupin sentia muita a falta de Sirius, sabe, não sei se posso te contar... Ah! Lá vai... – disse respirando com mais ferocidade – Sirius e Lupin namoravam escondido!

Harry saltou da cadeira, tropeçando nos próprios pés, sentiu uma fúria intensa percorrer pelo corpo, ele não podia estar ouvindo direito!

- Como assim, namoravam? Não, não pode ser! - disse Harry quase arrancando seus cabelos. Aquilo só podia ser loucura!

- Harry, o que tem de mau nisso? O que tem de mal em ser bissexual? – perguntou calmamente como se isso fosse normal.

- Ham? O que é bissexual? – perguntou não entendendo muito bem a linguagem que Tonks estava usando, afinal, nunca falara sobre isso com ninguém.

- Pessoa que gosta dos dois sexos!

- Que absurdo - disse Harry incrédulo - Que coisa nojenta!

- Não, pára, isso não é nojento! - ralhou Tonks desesperada ao ver a reação de Harry - Isso não é nojento, na verdade, você está sendo preconceituoso, tente entender os fatos, Harry, a vida é dele e ele pode fazer a opção que bem quiser, cada um escolhe o seu direito em ser feliz, de uma forma ou de outra, ninguém tem o direito de interferir nisso! E além de tudo, preconceito é crime.

- Eu sei - murmurou Harry chateado, já não sabia se era consigo mesmo por estar sendo tachado como preconceituoso, ou se estava chateado com os dois, pelo caso escondido que tiveram - Mas os dois, namorados? Não faz menor sentido!

- É, sente-se para eu contar todos os detalhes.

Incrédulo, ele se sentou, sentia a cabeça pesada e tensa.

- Sirius descobriu que era Gay no seu quinto ano de Hogwarts, ele estava, você sabe, no banheiro e comentava brincando com os amigos que não conseguia pensar em garotas na hora de, ah! - corou e sussurrou - de se masturbar.

Harry corou loucamente, mas não sorriu.

- Então seu pai, Tiago, sugeriu que ele pensasse em Lupin, mas isso foi brincadeira, e foi o que Sirius fez e descobriu que era Gay.

Harry se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, suando, incrédulo.

- Que coisa mais incomum! - murmurava enlouquecendo.

- Harry, pára, eu sei, você está se sentindo estranho, mas vai entender tudo, precisa entender o lado de Sirius e Lupin, eles se amavam, ninguém tem o direito de se intrometer na vida deles, é um direito deles! Preconceito é coisa da Idade Média, estamos no século XX, as coisas têm que mudar!

- Tem razão - concordou Harry voltando a se sentar.

Harry encarou Tonks e ela continuou.

- Então Sirius beijou Lupin e ele se entregou nesse amor, chegando até fazer amor por muitas vezes.

Era a primeira vez que alguém falava sobre essas coisas com Harry, o garoto se levantou precipitadamente, sentindo a cabeça fervendo a mil, como Lupin e Sirius podiam ser gays? Não, que coisa diferente, era mesmo diferente.

- Harry, entenda, eles são seres humanos do mesmo tipo, você sempre adorou eles antes de saber disso, não é por causa de uma opção sexual que você vai tirar esse amor, muito pelo contrário, eles continuavam tratando você com respeito, você e aos demais!

- Não é isso, eu não me conformo, não entra na minha cabeça, entende?

- Isso no começo é normal - dizia Tonks chateada - Mas precisa compreender, a vida de cada um é diferente, cada um pensa diferente, já imaginou se todos fossem iguais? Harry, entenda - disse Tonks segurando os braços dele e encarando - Lupin e Sirius eram felizes dessa forma, se eles eram Gays, Bissexuais, e tudo, o problema é deles, e você não deve sentir vergonha por isso, afinal, Sirius e Lupin foram as pessoas mais bondosas que existiram em Hogwarts, você precisa compreender, eu poderia jurar que pessoas gays são mais bondosas do que as normais, não porque o Lupin era, mas é por uma opinião minha mesmo, gays não são iguais homens normais que saem no soco por causa de uma garota, gays são educados e finos, elegantes, pessoas bondosas, amorosas, e não aparentam ser gays, você ao menos nem desconfiava de Lupin e ele é simplesmente um gênio e tudo isso o que eu falei para você, não só Lupin, mas Sirius também era uma bela pessoa. O pessoal da Ordem apoiava com todas as forças! Eles achavam isso brilhante!

Tonks agarrou os braços de Harry com muita força e olhou nos olhos dele, bem no fundo.

- Me responda, se eles fossem ou não gays, o que ia mudar na sua vida? Na deles?

- Nada - respondeu Harry.

- Supondo que eles virassem gays agora, e que não se assumissem uns aos outros, então, como tudo seria?

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Bom, eles seriam infelizes, não? Cada um casaria com uma mulher diferente, então... Viveriam em mundos diferentes... Enfim! Infelizes!

- E então – disse Tonks penetrando bem fundo em seus olhos – O que você acha disso?

- Eles ainda continuaram sendo os melhores alunos de Hogwarts, as pessoas mais bondosas do mundo como sempre são.

Tonks sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

- Agora compreende, Lupin gostava dos dois sexos ao mesmo tempo, eu namorava ele também, mas ele namorava o Sirius quando era jovem.

Harry sorriu.

- Eles continuam sendo gente, igual eu, eles são pessoas normais, com gostos diferentes, eu ,por exemplo, torço para a Bulgária e Rony para Chuddley Cannos. Sei que essa comparação parece ser idiota, mas...

- Exatamente, todos temos gostos diferentes, e por mais diferente que a gente seja, todos nós seremos pessoas especiais, temos estrelas que brilham dentro de nós, e são nossas diferenças que nos tornam exclusivos e especiais, assim como Lupin e Sirius foram!

Harry sorriu.

- Compreendo, professora Tonks!

- Agora compreende também porque Sirius, Lupin e Snape não são amigos?

- Não, aí, eu já não entendo mais!

- Snape uma vez os encontrou, Harry, aos beijos! - Harry não deixou de sentir uma pontadinha de raiva de Snape, mas suspirou e isso evaporou - E então, Snape é uma pessoa que demonstra muito preconceito, não sei se você já percebeu, e seu maior desejo desde então foi ferrar com a vida de Lupin, eles sempre se odiaram por isso, então, ele começou a espalhar boatos, as pessoas começaram a olhar torto para Sirius e Lupin, e foi toda essa confusão! Enfim, estamos aqui!

Harry sorriu, Tonks fizera Harry compreender tudo, e ele sentia agradecido por isso.

- Posso me retirar agora?

- Claro, mas não conte a história de Lupin e Sirius para ninguém, ok?

- Tudo bem - disse Harry piscando - Devemos ser felizes da melhor maneira possível, devemos buscar nossa felicidade interior, mesmo que seja contra a vontade do mundo e de todos, eu procuro a melhor maneira de ser feliz, e desse jeito vou longe, não podemos ter medo de conquistar a felicidade, o que adiantar viver sem ser feliz, temos que lutar, batalhar.

Harry sorriu e saiu da sala com os pensamentos no que Tonks falara, Lupin e Sirius, quem diria? Esse era o casal mais diferente que Harry já vira, mas ele não se importava, se os dois eram felizes assim, que assim seja.

Harry nunca se sentira tão bem em toda sua vida, sentia-se feliz por ter falado sobre coisas diferentes com Tonks, nunca falara sobre essas "anormalidades" com ninguém, muito menos com Rony que era seu melhor amigo.

Harry estava voltando para Sala Comunal quando escutou duas vozes.

- Você não entende, ele era meu ex-namorado! - a voz gritava aos berros mas continuava suave, parecida com a de Gina Weasley.

- Eu sei, mas ele talvez não volte mais, entenda, Gina - ou seja, era Gina Weasley mesmo, e Simas? – Eu gosto de você. As coisas são diferentes, agora!

- Eu sei - disse Gina aos berros e ouviu Simas ofegar - Mas eu não quero beijar outro garoto por enquanto, eu me entendia com o Dino!

- Se entendia tanto que beijou o Harry! – retrucou com violência.

- Não fale assim do Harry, você não tem esse direito, e você não tem o direito de me fazer ficar com você, eu não quero e não vou - e dizendo isso bateu a porta do cômodo, saindo dele, então Harry se escondeu atrás de uma armadura e ouviu Simas correr atrás dela.

- Desculpa, Gina, desculpa, eu pirei, mas será que podíamos ser amigos pelo menos?

- Dá licença, eu preciso pensar, mas... Ah! Tudo bem! - disse a garota corando e dando um beijo no rosto dele - Agora vamos voltar para a Sala Comunal.

E dizendo isso sumiram na escada para o sétimo andar.

Harry seguiu os dois sumirem na escuridão e correu atrás, eles entraram na Sala Comunal e logo atrás Harry entrou.

- Olá amigão - dizia Jack passando as mãos os ombros de Harry, parecia bem bêbado – Venha, vamos comemorar!

No alto da Torre se encontrava uma grande faixa escrita com letras itálicas, Harry e Jack são nossos reis, Harry não deixou de sorrir agradecendo a todos, mas queria mesmo se deitar, antes de pisar no primeiro degrau em direção a Sala Comunal, Hermione o parou.

- Harry! A gente precisa conversar! Não podemos ficar nesse estado! Nossa amizade chegou ao fim! Minha vida está um lixo! Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, Harry, por favor, tudo acabou! – ela estava mesmo em pânico.

- Você que acabou com a sua própria vida! Você que fez isso, Hermione Granger! Agora volte para o Rony que ele deve estar te esperando na cama!

- Harry, por que eu voltaria para ele, se eu amo você?

- Por que o beijou então? Por que namorou com ele escondido, enquanto ao mesmo tempo fingia namorar comigo.

Hermione explodiu.

- Como é que é? Está me chamando de puta?

- Rony contou tudo sobre o romance de vocês dois, o romance secreto!

- Peraí, nada disso aconteceu - e fazendo isso Hermione deu uma sumida na multidão e voltou puxando a orelha de Rony que estava totalmente vermelha.

- Rony, que história é essa que nós namoramos escondidos?

- Ai, eu não sei - disse Rony empurrando Hermione contra a parede - Eu não sei como você chegou a essa conclusão.

- Harry me disse tudo.

- Harry?- perguntou Rony olhando para ele - Que mentira, como você pode inventar uma mentira dessas?

- Rony, eu não acredito - disse Hermione colocando a mão na testa - Você é pior amigo que uma pessoa pode ter, mentiroso! - e dizendo isso deu um tapa na cara do garoto, Harry sentiu muita vontade de ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas Rony após o tapa avançou em Hermione e Harry entrou na frente e a defendeu.

- Você sabe, eu sou mais forte que você e se você relar um dedo nela, meu caro amigo, eu esqueço nossos cinco anos de amizade e lhe dou um soco na cara.

Rony amarelou e sumiu no meio da multidão, fingindo festejar.

- Obrigada, - agradeceu Hermione sorridente - Muito obrigada mesmo.

Harry virou as costas e começou a subir para o dormitório.

- Não foi nada.

- E... Harry? A gente... E sobre a gente?

- O que?- perguntou Harry incrédulo se virando para ela – O nosso namoro?

- Sim, o nosso! - respondeu Hermione encarando seus próprios pés.

- Ah, não tem mais volta!

- Como assim, "não tem mais volta"?

- Simplesmente, acabou, como tudo na vida acaba, Mione!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça deixando uma lágrima escapar, então Harry desceu e ergueu seu queixo.

- Como estão seus pais?

- Me escreveram hoje, vão ficar melhor.

Harry sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione, ambos coraram e então ela disse.

- Sinto falta de quando éramos só eu e você.

- Eu também, eu também - murmurou subindo em direção ao dormitório masculino – Mas as coisas mudaram...

--

**N/A**: _Durante a fanfic eu trabalho com vários teminhas como esse, reciclagem, preconceito racial, social e tudo mais... Vão se acostumando, rss _

_**Danny: **Hahaha, eu vibro de felicidade com as suas reviews, eu as amo, e sem ela a fanfic não faria sentido, hehehe, obrigado por tudo, fofa, beijosssss, volte sempre, pleaseeeee. _


	25. Proposta

Capítulo 25  
Proposta.

Os dias se passavam lentamente, as regras de Hogwarts estavam sendo alteradas e postadas na porta do Saguão de Entrada, assim todos alunos poderiam ver quando iriam tomar café, almoçar ou jantar.

Harry e Hermione voltaram com a amizade "colorida" e qualquer câmera que fosse instalada em Hogwarts, não via mais os dois se beijando e sim andando completamente normais como qualquer grupinho de amigos do terceiro ano.

Já Rony parecia ter passado para o outro lado, não para o lado das trevas, mas sim para o outro time, como, por exemplo, da Sonserina, mas não chegava a tanto, ele só era um rapaz apaixonado e não falara mais com Harry desde o dia da briga, e raramente Harry esbarrava com Rony conversando com outras pessoas a não ser Simas, Gina e Luna.

Os jogos de Quadribol eram vigiados por Madame Hooch e Tonks, que permaneciam com as varinhas em punhos a cada movimento diferente na Floresta Proibida.

Não se ouvia mais notícias de Dino que ainda devia permanecer no St. Mungus já que não havia nem sinal do garoto mais no castelo, provavelmente tinha sido levado embora para casa como diziam os boatos, embora Gina que era quase melhor amiga dele, vivia dizendo que os boatos poderiam ser falsos, porque ele ainda não respondia suas cartas.

Harry continuava a dar suas aulas, enquanto os resultados dos Campeonatos eram postados com freqüência no Salão Principal, Harry tinha enfrentado Rony no Campeonato de Transfiguração e no de Feitiços havia competido com Hermione, mas não venceu nenhum dos dois campeonatos, Rony e Hermione foram para as finais, enquanto Harry ficou só na vontade mas sabia que não conseguiria ir longe, estava com a cabeça a mil.

Simas e Gina eram flagrados a toda hora juntos, como amigos, é claro, até nos intervalos das aulas, Gina e Simas marcavam de se encontrar, deixando Rony mordido de ciúmes, e muitas vezes isolado na companhia de Luna.

O cargo de Dino como batedor foi imediatamente substituído por Colin Creveey, o desempenho do garoto estava realmente muito bom nos últimos dias, por incrível que pareça, mas isso graças a uma ajuda particular de Harry, durante o horário de almoço.

Harry agora se encontrava exausto, totalmente nu, sentado na cadeira do vestiário, só uma toalha cobria amarrada na cintura cobrindo coisas que as garotas do time gritariam ao ver, logo Gina saiu com o cabelo todo molhado e enrolada na toalha também, Harry não deixou de reparar nas coxas da garota, mas estas sumiram atrás da cortina, onde a garota trocaria de roupa.

Logo depois Gina saiu arrumada e perfumada, Simas esperava a garota do lado de fora, então Harry sabia que os dois iriam jantar juntos, pulou do banco e correu para as cortinas, se trocou e saiu tropeçando, tentando não perder de vista o casal Simas e Gina, era uma noite perfeita para saber se os dois estavam juntos ou não.

Harry seguiu os passos dos dois e se escondia para não ser visto a cada vez que Simas olhava para trás verificando se ninguém estava por perto (principalmente Rony).

- Ah, então Gina - disse Simas encostando a garota na parede fria da Cabana de Hagrid (do lado de fora) - Eu não agüento mais, eu não consigo mais, ficar sem te beijar, me desculpe - e dizendo isso encaixou seus lábios nos de Gina e a beijou ardentemente, Gina ergueu os braços para o alto, roçando na parede fria da casa de Hagrid, mas depois se entregou ao beijo colocando suas mãos nos seus ombros, após uma parada de segundos, Gina sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu aceito namorar com você - e dizendo isso se beijaram mais vezes.

Harry ficou atrás da moita, não namorava Gina, mas ficou mordido de ciúmes, ele sentia protetor dela, afinal, eram como irmãos! E Gina amava Harry? Ou Simas? Estava mais parecendo Hermione, isso sim, e com essa pontada de ciúmes pela amiga, Harry voltou para Hogwarts sem ser percebido.

Harry entrou em silêncio no Salão Principal e se dirigiu ao seu devido lugar na Mesa da Grifinória, Hermione estava lá, esperando por ele, brincando com a comida, apenas sorria e quando o garoto se sentou ela perguntou como havia sido seu dia.

- Péssimo, exaustivo! Não consigo parar em pé!

- Nossa que humor, Harry? Aconteceu algo?

- Nada - respondeu secamente – Na verdade, estou sem fome, vou subir - e deixou Hermione para trás, correndo em direção à Torre Norte, sentou na sacada fria e úmida e ficou contemplando o luar, amava tanto Hermione, mas tinha ciúmes de Gina, que coisa mais absurda era isso! Harry não gostava das duas, definitivamente não, mas não gostava de ver Gina agarrada com um garoto que só quer aproveitar de seu corpo, afinal, Gina é uma garotinha frágil que não sabe se defender, é apenas irmã de Rony. Já Hermione, ah, ela sim, era sua melhor amiga, tinha um corpo legal, era sempre meiguinha e delicada, sempre ajudando Harry nas horas mais difíceis. Ajuda ele em qualquer dificuldade que fosse...

- Harry? - perguntou Hermione antes de invadir a sacada, seu corpo destacava na escuridão em formato de um vulto negro.

Harry se levantou rapidamente, assustado e com o coração acelerado, perguntou quem era, naquela escuridão não se dava para enxergar nada.

- Sou eu, Hermione. Não precisa se assustar!

- Ah, venha até aqui.

Hermione calada foi até a sacada e olhou para a linda lua cheia.

- Sinto falta do nosso namoro, sabia? Você me transmitia segurança, proteção - e sorriu para Harry – Foi uma sensação maravilhosa!

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça que não deixou Hermione nada satisfeita.

- A gente podia voltar - disse Hermione agarrando suas vestes – Dar outra chance a nós mesmo, não podíamos?

- Hermione, entenda, pode ser até que a gente chegue a se casar, mas no momento a gente não pode ficar junto!

- A gente não tem mais chance de voltar?

- Um dia talvez, depois que tudo isso acabar, que esse peso nas minhas costas sumir!

- Todo momento estive ao seu lado e não vai ser agora que eu vou te abandonar, você sabe que eu estarei disponível para enfrentar qualquer coisa, deixe-me ajudá-lo, Harry!

- Hermione, por favor...

Hermione corou e encarou os olhos verdes de Harry naquela luz banhada pelo luar, brilhavam com maior intensidade.

- Eu preciso de você, sinto tanta falta de você, que você nem imagina.

- Eu também sinto!

Por cima dos ombros de Hermione, Harry pode ver Gina passando de mãos dadas com Simas pelo corredor, então pensou "Se a garotinha frágil pode, por que eu não posso? Se o Simas pode, por que eu também não posso?".

- Ah, sabe, Hermione, eu preciso confessar uma coisa, eu ainda gosto de você, mas sabe, aproveitando essa confissão, eu também vou te contar, eu sinto um grande ciúmes quando vejo o Simas e a Gina juntos.

- Gina com Simas? - perguntou Hermione fazendo uma cara de Rita Skeeter.

- Exatamente, mas eu não gosto dela, eu sei disso, consigo provar isso, apenas sinto ciúmes.

- Ah, eu sei disso, Harry, sentia ciúmes quando soube que Percy estava com Penelope, mas não gostava dele, era apenas um ciúme bobo, quando aprendemos a controlar isso, fica tudo mais fácil; é como se fosse um ciúmes de irmãos! Além de que, pode ser uma pontadinha de inveja também, se me permiti dizer, desculpa! Mas é que você se sente preso a essa tal profecia e tudo mais...

Harry sorriu e encarou Hermione, realmente sua melhor amiga era linda. E sabia escolher as palavras na hora exata.

- Vamos dormir, estou ficando cansado, meu dia foi super cansativo!

- Vamos sim - respondeu Hermione sorridente acompanhando Harry até a Sala Comunal.

* * *

Os dias não se passavam normalmente em Hogwarts, o relógio parecia girar sem parar para descansar, mais um final de semana e desta vez era especial, afinal Harry tomar um sorvete com Cho, sua nova amiga e nada rolaria. Até porque sabia que estava sendo acompanhado por olhares dos professores (que o deixaram sair do castelo após muita insistência).

Já Rony não parecia ter mais amigos nenhum, se encontrava a todo o momento isolado pelos corredores longos de Hogwarts, mas ele fingia não se importar, continuava brigado com Harry e com Hermione.

O ruivo não sabia o que fazer, Hogsmeade era muito chato sem seus amigos, então pensou, "Harry e Hermione devem estar se divertindo e eu aqui, ah pensando bem"... , Rony parou imediatamente, escutava gemidos e soluços na parede ao lado, encostou o ouvido na parede e pode ver que era obviamente alguém que estava dentro da sala, Rony procurou uma porta para entrar, procurou de alguma forma tentar atravessar a parede, mas o máximo que conseguia fazer era sair tateando a parede a procura de uma passagem secreta, então ele percebeu que a única coisa que havia ali, era um buraco que parecia ser a moradia de um rato, Rony encaixou o pé ali e pode ver a parede, magicamente, afundar, aquilo era uma passagem secreta, entrou e deparou com uma enorme mesa com doze cadeiras, era uma sala e cozinha ao mesmo tempo, havia uma garota se encontrava assustada, chorando e sentada no sofá, essa garota era ninguém menos que Hermione Granger.

- Hermione! - disse Rony correndo até ela e se esquecendo de suas brigas.

Rony se ajoelhou, e a amiga tampou o rosto com as mãos, tentando limpar as lágrimas o mais depressa que podia.

- Rony, sai daqui - disse ela se levantando tentando não encará-lo.

- Mas... Hermione, eu não posso te ver assim...

- Rony, saia por favor! É o melhor que tem a fazer, agora!

- Pára, Hermione, precisamos conversar, não podemos continuar do jeito que está. É sério, está me matando desse jeito!

Hermione foi se afastando, recuando, Rony olhou para ela, virou a cabeça para o lado não reconhecendo a amiga.

- Por que você está chorando?

Hermione não conseguiu mais falar, sentou em uma das cadeiras e desabou no choro novamente.

- Acalme-se - disse Rony sem reação, apenas fazendo um leve carinho nos seus cabelos.

- Rony, o Harry e a Cho estão saindo novamente! Deparei com eles conversando no corredor sobre alguma coisa chamada sorveteria em Hogsmeade!

Uma pedra de mais ou menos uns três quilos afundou no estômago de Rony, ele puxou uma cadeira e tentou olhar para a sua amiga.

- Não sei, ele é difícil, mas não acha que você devia dar uma chance para outras pessoas? Sei lá, existem outros garotos em Hogwarts que merecem melhor o seu respeito e carinho...

Hermione ainda com lágrimas, levantou a cabeça e contemplou Rony com uma carinha de anjo.

- Rony, não me venha com essa história, não, por favor, eu não estou bem!

- Sabe, o Harry nos últimos dias te deu tanto fora, e você fica igual uma corujinha indo atrás dele. Isso tem que ter um fim!

- Pára, Rony! - berrou Hermione tristemente se levantando da cadeira e derrubando-a no chão - Eu disse pára! ENTENDEU?

Rony se levantou, assustado e encarou os olhos cheios de lágrimas da garota e disse.

- Eu sim fico atrás de você, eu sim gostei de você durante seis anos, eu sim sou apaixonado por você e faço qualquer loucura por você. Até me jogo do teto de Hogwarts se você pedir!

Hermione agarrou as vestes de Rony e o abraçou com muita força, Rony sem reação abraçou-a também e murmurou.

- Podemos ser amigos se você quiser, somente amigos.

Hermione se afastou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, Rony fez uma cara de incerteza e a garota sorriu e abraçou novamente.

- Que bom, que bom - disse apertando Rony com força – Eu sabia que o Rony de verdade voltaria algum dia, eu sabia!

* * *

Harry estava arrumando pela terceira vez os seus cabelos em frente ao espalho, ia somente bater um papo comum com sua amiga Cho, nada mais que isso, mas ele sentia incomodado.

Harry desceu aos pulos em direção ao Jardim, onde esperaria Cho, e perguntava para si mesmo quanto tempo mais a garota iria demorar.

- Harry! - berrou ela vindo em sua direção, fazendo seu rabo-de-cavalo ficar bem agitado.

- Olá Cho – devolveu o cumprimento Harry dando um beijo no rosto de sua amiga e corando - Então, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo e com você?

- Acho que está tudo bem, vamos, então?- perguntou Harry.

- Opa! Vamos! - respondeu a garota sorrindo, acompanhando Harry.

Harry e Cho foram trocando várias frases animadas e engraçadas até chegaram no Três Vassouras, onde tomaram algumas cervejas amanteigadas e se despediram na porta, Cho foi para um lado e Harry para o outro, a procura de alguém conhecido.

Encontrou Simas, logo depois Luna, Gina, Parvati, Lilá, Draco, um grupinho de quartanistas.

- Onde será que Hermione se meteu? - perguntou Harry decidindo que era melhor voltar ao castelo.

Harry entrou pelo Salão Principal olhando para todos os lados, mas alguém o chamou e ele se virou rapidamente.

- Hermione? Por onde andou?

- Sabe, eu e o Rony voltamos a nos falar!

- Não acredito, ele...

- Eu sei, mas todos merecem uma nova chance!

- Ah, é? Todos merecem mesmo, sabe, acho que a Cho merece uma segunda chance também, sabia que ela me pediu outra chance? - mentiu rapidamente, sentindo a raiva borbulhar em seus pensamentos.

- Ah, é? Ótimo, fique com ela então! - disse Hermione aos berros virando as costas, jogando os cabelos para o lado e se virando para o Saguão, neste exato momento um homem que Harry nunca mais pensou ver na sua vida exceto nos jornais, apareceu na porta, sua estrutura corporal era alta e magra, suas barbas muito longas quase chegando na cintura, Alvo Dumbledore, parecia muito sério, logo Minerva veio aos pulos em sua direção, parecendo cansada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Que honra encontrá-lo aqui Dumbledore! Na "nossa casa"!

- Digo o mesmo Minerva - e se abraçaram.

- De que assuntos sérios você precisava tratar comigo? – perguntou preocupada.

Harry e Hermione ficaram parados, olhando os dois conversarem.

- Sabe, Durmstrang está precisando de professores, Minerva, é urgente. Várias corujas estão me cobrando isso, inclusive pais de alunos de todos os lugares!

Minerva elevou as mãos na boca e pareceu parar de respirar.

- Eu não acredito!

- Pois é, precisava conversar com uma pessoa...

- Hermione Granger? - perguntou Minerva olhando para Dumbledore que esticou o pescoço e Harry pode ver seu nariz torto.

- Exatamente, preciso falar com ela.

- Ótimo, vou procurá-la.

- Não precisa fazer esse trabalho todo, ela está bem ali - disse Dumbledore indicando com a cabeça por cima do ombro de Minerva.

Minerva e Dumbledore foram até Hermione.

- Srta. Granger.

- Que bom revê-lo, professor - disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Harry - disse Dumbledore acenando.

- Olá, senhor - cumprimentou sem graça.

- Bom Srta. Granger, vamos ser breves, não queremos ocupar seu tempo, mas é que em Durmstrang os professores lá demitindo, e precisamos urgente de uma pessoa boa em Poções, portanto, gostaria de convidá-la para ser professora de Poções em Durmstrang.

Hermione se virou para Harry, encarou-o fatalmente por breves segundos e se voltou para Dumbledore.

- Eu?

- Você mesma.

Então ela tornou a encarar Harry parecendo fuzilá-lo e disse.

- Perfeito, adorei, lógico que aceito!

Dumbledore apenas encarou Minerva, Harry sentiu um chute entre as pernas, era como se ele descobrisse que ela estava morta.

* * *

**N/A: Eu lamento ter passado a imagem do "Rony violão", sinto muito mesmo, mas como eu disse, se essa fanfic tivesse sendo escrita hoje, em 2006, eu não estaria fazendo isso com ele, okay? Mil desculpas, e espero estar amenizando essa imagem horrível, que infelizmente, eu tinha dele há 2 anos atrás! Sorry, honeys, comentem please. **


	26. Guerra Vencida

Guerra Vencida.  
Capítulo 26.

Harry apenas encarou a nuca de Hermione, enquanto a garota apanhava um pergaminho que Dumbledore entregara a ela.

- Fique tranqüila, você tem 24 horas para pensar sobre esse assunto!

Hermione sorriu.

- Ok, mas pode ter esperanças de que irei ser professora, sim, por que abandonar o meu grande sonho?

Dumbledore sorriu e olhou para Minerva.

- Minha cara colega, vou aproveitar da sua hospitalidade e convidá-la para uma xícara de chá.

Dumbledore e Minerva sumiram aos risos do Saguão de Entrada, Hermione se virou para Harry e disse.

- Vou preparar minhas malas - murmurou ela contente indo aos pulos em direção ao primeiro andar.

- Espera! - gritou Harry correndo atrás dela aos saltos - V-você não vai, não é mesmo? V-você vai recusar, né?

- Por que recusaria o meu maior desejo? O destino está me dando uma oportunidade única de ser feliz.

O sorriso de Harry sumiu, a árvore de esperança no seu peito foi esmagada e parecia estar sem vida.

- Mas você vai abandonar eu e o Rony? Digo... Tem a Gina também! Hogwarts, Hermione!

- Vocês fariam o mesmo se tivessem no meu lugar.

- N-não, n-nunca, Hermione, o que aconteceu entre a gente?

- A gente aconteceu? - disse Hermione desviando o olhar de um modo cínico - Não existe mais, acabou como você mesmo disse agora pouco.

- Mas Hermione...

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas, até logo - e sumiu aos pulos.

Harry soltou um suspiro e desceu para o Jardim, Cho conversava animadamente com algumas de suas amigas, mas ao ver Harry passar ela dispensou as amigas e correu até Harry.

- Harry, olá.

- Olá, Cho.

- Está tudo bem?

- É, quase tudo.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Cho curiosa dispensando suas amigas com as mãos.

- Hermione vai embora de Hogwarts!

- Você tem certeza? Ela é inteligente, nunca abandonaria a escola.

- Ela não vai abandonar, ela recebeu uma proposta nova e vai ser professora em Durmstrang.

- Ai que chato - disse Cho amarrando a cara - Mas não fica assim não, vai ser melhor para ela, e para você também.

- Como?

Cho olhou para o lago como se os peixes pulassem dele dizendo alguns conselhos.

- Ah, não sei - disse ela coçando a cabeça - Olha, já conversou com ela?

- Já, ela decidiu ir.

- Mas você a ama tanto assim?

- Claro - respondeu como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E como está seu amigo, Rony?

- Ele não sabe, mas quando souber vai cair para trás.

Cho soltou um muxoxo e disse.

- Desculpa por não poder ter ajudar, desculpa mesmo, mas é que agora eu preciso ir, tenho que estudar para os N.I.E.M´s! Ano lotado, sabe como é!

- Ok, a gente se vê qualquer dia desses.

Cho subiu para o Saguão, bem chateada, queria ver tanto Harry se dar bem com Hermione, ela adoraria ver os dois sorrindo.

Harry molhou os pés levemente no lago e depois voltou com os sapatos na mão, passou pela Cabana de Hagrid e então escutou vozes lá dentro, mas não eram vozes normais, Harry se aproximou e colou o ouvido na porta.

- Ele fugiu mesmo! - disse uma voz rouca e nesse instante Harry escutou alguma coisa de vidro sendo quebrada.

- Não tem pistas em lugar algum, desisto!

- Absolutamente, nada - disse uma voz feminina, porém rouca.

Harry começou a reconhecer a voz.

- Mas o nosso chefe disse que, acharíamos o portal em algum lugar. É um meio de organizarmos melhor as reuniões!

Harry olhou a sua volta, o jardim estava deserto, exceto por alguns pássaros que comiam as migalhas de pães jogadas pelos alunos.

- Eu disse para vocês, eu disse, se unir a ele que não era boa coisa, vamos voltar para a Floresta.

- Mas ele jurou que tinha um portal, oras.

- Esquece, ele é poderoso demais para ficar mandando seus aliados virem aqui e fazer um portal para nós.

- Não sei - disse algum deles - Ele parece uma pessoa séria.

- E, é, Voldemort é uma pessoa séria - gritou uma voz parecida com de uma mulher.

Harry levou as mãos na boca tampando a respiração, então os Centauros haviam se unido a Voldemort? Isso era um fato totalmente curioso e interessante, Voldemort estava unindo todas criaturas malignas da Terra para a Batalha contra Harry.

- Vamos voltar, não tem nada aqui.

- Deve estar em algum lugar - murmurou a mulher chateada abrindo a porta dos fundos da Cabana.

Harry tirou o ouvido na porta e nesse tempo que tentou descer da escadinha, ele tropeçou no seu próprio pé e caiu de cara no gramado, torcendo para os óculos não terem quebrado.

- Vocês ouviram isso?- e três Centauros apareceram apontando flechas para Harry.

- Ora, ora, Harry Potter! - disse um Centauro entrando no meio dos outros dois e apontando a flecha para a cabeça de Harry - Como ficaria seu amiguinho Dumbledore ao saber que você não está em boas mãos, mais?

Harry se levantou, ficando de joelhos e encarou o Centauro.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Apenas o que Voldemort deseja.

Harry sorriu amareladamente.

- Mas não vai conseguir. Não!

- _Expelliarmus _- disse uma voz parecida com a de Draco Malfoy, logo atrás dos Centauros, os outros olharam por curiosidade, nesse meio tempo, Harry se levantou e apontou a varinha para o que estava na direita.

- _Estupefaça_ – o centauro foi arremessado longe, totalmente inconsciente.

Enquanto isso um outro Centauro avançou em Harry e o outro tentava acertar flechas em Draco que desviava.

- Cuidado, Malfoy! - berrou Harry preocupado fugindo do Centauro que corria logo atrás.

Harry com um super pulo entrou na Cabana de Hagrid que se encontrava totalmente revirada e destruída, nesse tempo de observação o Centauro deu um salto entrando na Cabana, puxou uma flecha do bolso, arrumou no arco e apontou para o peito de Harry.

- É o fim, Potter! - murmurou dando um tiro com o arco.

- _Protego_! - Nesse tempo que conseguiu distrair o Centauro, Harry se jogou contra a porta rolando para fora junto com ela, Draco duelava bravamente com um dos centauros, e recuava para trás, quase entrando na Floresta Proibida, e o tempo escurecia.

- Venha bebê, chorão, venha duelar contra mim - e atirou mais uma flecha em direção ao Harry, que rolou pelo chão evitando ser morto.

Harry apontou a varinha para ele no mesmo instante e gritou algumas palavras mágicas, fazendo o Centauro ser jogado na parede da Cabana de Hagrid, pareceu ficar inconsciente, nisso Harry olhou para onde Draco devia estar duelando e viu que o seu inimigo estava dentro da Floresta, Harry não conseguia vê-lo, mas torceu para que estivesse vivo, ou se sentiria culpado pela morte de Draco pelo resto de sua vida.

- Malfoy! - berrou Harry entrando na Floresta.

- Ai, ai - gemia ele com a mão no braço e ao seu lado o Centauro morto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Harry, ele me acertou no cotovelo com a flecha - gemia Draco desesperado ensangüentado.

- Calma, eu vou pegar você no colo e te levo para a enfermaria, vai dar tudo certo - Harry passou o braço por debaixo das pernas de Draco, passou pelas suas costas e se virou para Hogwarts com o garoto no colo, deparou com umas 20 flechas apontadas para o peito dele.

- Acho que não vou chegar na enfermaria, desculpa, Malfoy - disse Harry depositando o amigo no chão, na sua frente.

* * *

Simas e Gina assistiram Draco e o Centauro entrando na Floresta Proibida, duelando, logo em seguida, Harry entrou atrás de Draco, eles estavam na Sala Comunal, onde Hermione cantava alegremente uma canção enquanto relia um livro e Rony jogava xadrez com Colin.

- Pessoal, Harry e Draco estão correndo grande perigo, precisamos descer! URGENTE! - disse aos gritos histéricos.

- Harry? - perguntou Hermione espantada deixando o livro cair de suas mãos.

- O Malfoy?- perguntou Rony no mesmo instante.

- Precisamos ajudá-los, corram!

Gina deixou todos para trás e correu aos pulos em direção à Floresta Proibida, precisava salvar Draco, ele não podia morrer sem ao menos dar um beijo de despedida, credo! Ele não podia simplesmente morrer agora. Gina precisava dizer que nutria um sentimento por ele, ora amizade, ora amor, ele não podia partir, não.

Simas não dizia nada, apenas ficou para trás, enquanto Gina corria para a Floresta Proibida.

Colin ao lado de Rony corriam ofegantes, Hermione estava passando Simas no Saguão de Entrada.

- Peraí! Vão na frente! - disse Hermione parando em frente à Cabana de Hagrid e apanhando do chão um Arco e Flecha.

Gina chegou com a varinha em mãos na Floresta Proibida, os vinte Centauros cercavam Harry.

- Boa tarde - gritou Gina apanhando um pedregulho e acertando a cabeça deles - Por que não vem pegar a mim?

As atenções de todos Centauros se viraram para a garota ruiva, então logo atrás Hermione chegou com um arco e flecha nas mãos e apontou para Harry.

- Onde quer que eu acerte você, Harry?

- Ham? - perguntou ele sem entender.

- Me diga, rápido! - berrou Hermione – Não tenho muito tempo!

Harry continuou sem entender, Hermione queria matá-lo? Era isso que tinha ouvido?

- Temos 10 segundos, Harry, vamos, escolhe, onde sente menos dores?

- No braço - disse Harry jogando as vestes no chão e apertando a mão de Draco com firmeza, Harry arregaçou a manga do braço direito e mostrou seus músculos, que eram bem grandes para o espanto de todos, menos Rony porque os garotos que jogavam Quadribol normalmente ganhavam aquilo com muito tempo.

Hermione soltou os dedos do cordão e então a flecha cortou o ar, entre vários centauros, fixou-se no braço de Harry, ele apenas gemeu e essas foram suas últimas palavras naquele ambiente, e junto consigo mesmo ele levava Draco.

Simas, Rony, Colin, Hermione e Gina duelavam bravamente contra os Centauros, era uma guerra de loucos, Hermione conseguiu desarmar três Centauros ao mesmo tempo, Colin havia entregado sua varinha para um dos Centauros sem querer, mas Gina chegou a tempo de salvá-lo, Simas era bom na agilidade, conseguia desviar como ninguém.

- _Estupefaça_ - gritou Gina e logo em seguida se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, Hermione esbarrou com ela, um Centauro continuou correndo atrás das duas, uma flecha acertou com força no meio das costas de Hermione, a garota derramou lágrimas e no mesmo instante se virou para trás soltando um Expelliarmus, Gina tirou a flecha das costas de Hermione fazendo mais lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos.

- Espero que essa flecha não contenha veneno!

- Nenhuma delas têm, li isso em Hogwarts: Uma História - e girou os calcanhares apontando a flecha em direção horizontal.

* * *

Simas pulou em um galho, segurou as duas mãos com firmeza e acertou um chute na cara de um Centauro, fazendo ele ficar abobado, após isso Rony pegou uma flecha no chão e acertou no coração do Centauro, fazendo morrer instantaneamente.

- Obrigado, Rony - e Colin berrou pedindo socorro.

Rony e Simas aprofundaram na Floresta tentando seguir o grito de Colin, estava novamente desarmado, então Rony e Simas conseguiram assassinar o Centauro.

- Obrigado - disse Colin sangrando e aliviado - Como estão as garotas?

- Espero que elas estejam bem.

* * *

Gina foi jogada em um tronco enorme de uma árvore, enquanto isso Hermione duelava contra um outro Centauro, após matar este, Hermione atacou o que quase matava Gina e ele foi parar longe, então Gina escorregou pelo tronco da árvore, e Hermione a puxou pela gravata, e começaram a correr.

- Você vai me matar sufocada desse jeito - berrou Gina sem ar.

Hermione soltou a gravata da garota e nesse mesmo instante uma flecha acertou uma das nádegas de Gina, fazendo a garota cair de cara no chão, apoiando com os braços para não comer terra, Simas surgiu no meio das árvores e salvou a vida de Gina fazendo o Centauro voar metros dali.

- Corre, Hermione! Esta Floresta está cheia deles.

- Acho que já acabamos com grande parte deles.

Logo em seguida viram Colin tomando um soco na cara, então Gina ajudou o amigo, mas nisso Hermione foi raptada por um deles, e Simas estava duelando contra um Centauro, Rony não estava ali perto.

- Socorro! - dizia Hermione se debatendo, mas o Centauro apertava mais o pescoço da garota, então jogou ela com força em uma das árvores enormes.

- Então, sem seu amigos - e apontou a flecha para a coxa de Hermione.

- AI! - berrou ela gemendo ao sentir uma pontada na coxa, sentiu o sangue quente escorrer e xingou o Centauro, mas então Rony acabara de desarmá-lo.

- Obrigada, precisamos ajudar os outros.

Logo depois de algumas flechadas, Rony gemia de dor nas costas, Hermione dizia que sua perna estava sangrando, Gina estava com as bochechas arranhadas, Simas parecia ter quebrado o braço e sangrava no rosto, Colin estava com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados e molhados de suor, suas roupas totalmente rasgadas e cheias de sangue.

- Para onde Harry e Draco foram?

- Agora eles estão na Ordem da Fênix - informou Hermione - Transformei aquela Flecha em uma Chave de Portal para lá, fiz isso enquanto vinha para cá.

- Foi por isso que você parou em frente à cabana?- perguntou Simas e a garota murmurou um "ã-hã".

Gina sorriu e pediu ajuda para Hermione, pois tinha machucado o calcanhar.

- Me ajuda?

Hermione e Gina olharam em volta e viram todos Centauros destruídos.

- Acho que a Guerra contra os Centauros chegou ao fim, mas V-voldemort vai voltar para acabar de vez com a gente.

Um ajudando o outro eles conseguiram chegar na Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

Harry sentiu a flecha penetrar na sua pele com intensidade e então tudo a sua volta girou, sentiu um anzol puxar o seu umbigo e fechou os olhos, quando abriu eles, Harry se viu em cima da mesa da Ordem da Fênix, e todos olhos estavam fixados nele e em Draco.

- Harry, querido, o que aconteceu? - disse Molly vindo às pressas e envolvendo Harry em um grande abraço apertado.

Draco gemia em cima da mesa, enquanto Moody o socorreu.

- Os Centauros nos atacaram, Sra. Weasley!

- Acalme-se, vamos fazer um curativo, venha Harry.

Harry seguia Molly mancando e o sangue escorrendo pelo seu braço, logo entraram no antigo quarto de Sirius, Harry sentou na cama, enquanto Molly revirava as gavetas a procura de algumas bandagens.

- O que Malfoy estava fazendo com você?

- Por incrível que pareça, Sra Weasley, ele salvou a minha vida.

A Sra Weasley parou de procurar e contemplou Harry, olhou em seus olhos com e fez uma careta.

- Salvou a sua vida?

- Sim, ele salvou a minha vida.

- Ele é um Malfoy, nunca faria isso!

- Então, também fico surpreso, Sra Weasley, mas ele o fez, salvou a minha vida.

- Não estou acreditando, será que você não está delirando? - perguntou a Sra Weasley preocupada vendo se Harry tinha febre - Não, você está sem febre.

- Sra Weasley, o Malfoy deve ter seus motivos, talvez ele odeia os Centauros tanto quanto nós!

- Não sei não, ai tem cheiro de alguma coisa, sabe Harry, agora ele descobriu onde ficar a Ordem da Fênix.

Harry ficou algum tempo contemplando a Sra Weasley, ela tinha razão.

- E ele pode falar para o pai dele, ou seja querido, creio eu que este é o fim da Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

**N/A: **_Chegando ao fim de mais um capítulo, aiai. Agradecimentos:_

**Danny: **_Obrigado por estar comentando sempre aqui, obrigado mesmo, se não fosse por você, eu nem estaria aqui postando um capítulo novo._

**Digo: **_Obrigado pelo coments também, lê mais um pouquinho só, please, a história é curtinha!_

_Beijos e abraços._

_Por favor, deixa reviews aê gente, não custa nada, poxa... Que mancada..._


	27. Dúvidas

Dúvidas.  
Capítulo 27

- Mas Sra Weasley, eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - disse Harry apressadamente tentando desfazer o imenso erro - Sabe, minha intenção era boa, eu queria salvar minha vida e a do Malfoy, porque, na verdade, ele me salvou de um Centauro.

- Precisamos saber por quais motivos ele te salvou e comunicarei ao professor Dumbledore o mais rápido possível!

- É, talvez ele tenha me salvado porque tenha virado uma boa pessoa. Nunca se sabe...

- Malfoy? Uma boa pessoa?- perguntou a Sra Weasley com sarcasmo.

- É, ele não teria me salvado caso contrário.

- Harry, talvez ele sentiu pena e te salvou! Isso é um fato inédito por séculos da família como a de Malfoy!

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, após a Sra Weasley colocar algumas bandagens ele agradeceu e saiu do quarto.

- Onde pensa que vai? Precisa descansar.

- Preciso tirar essa história a limpo com o Malfoy.

A Sra Weasley não disse mais nada, Harry seguiu seu caminho, mancando e desceu até a sala, onde Draco estava rodeado por Tonks e Moody, ele estava melhor.

- Eu estou falando a verdade - implorou Draco, quando viu Harry parecia ter sido capaz de dar um beijo nele - Potter, não é verdade? Eu te salvei, não te salvei?

- Verdade - respondeu Harry para o espanto de todos, ouvindo várias exclamações.

- Mas o Malfoy...

- Apesar de tudo ele me salvou, e vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós?- pediu Harry gentilmente.

Tonks olhou para Moody e concordaram com a cabeça, deixando os dois a sós na Sala, Draco continuava sentado, olhando para Harry.

- Draco, obrigado por me salvar.

- Ah, não foi nada, P-Potter - respondeu arrogantemente, cruzando os braços.

- Foi sim, você salvou minha vida, e estou aqui agradecendo e gostaria de perguntar; porque você me salvou?

- Se não se importa, acho melhor voltarmos para Hogwarts.

Draco se levantou mas Harry impediu isso, colocando as mãos nos braços da poltrona e encarando os olhos do garoto maligno.

- Me diga, eu preciso saber!

- P-Potter, é que, sei lá, eu quis te salvar, ou não podia ter feito isso?

Harry se afastou.

- Fico muito grato a você, mas gostaria de saber o porque disso tudo.

- Simples, é por isso, deu vontade e eu te salvei. Fiquei com pena, simplesmente isso!

- Ah! Por um momento pensei que você tivesse passado para o nosso lado.

Então Draco imediatamente pensou: entre a arrogância ou a verdade, ele mesmo estava em dúvida.

_"- Mas eu não passei para o lado de vocês - então Gina entra na sala no mesmo instante aos berros.  
- Você me enganou, disse que estava do nosso lado, para o Snape..."_

Logo em seguida a nuvem de pensamentos sumiu, e ele respondeu.

- Sim, eu passei para o lado do bem, se quer mesmo saber!

Harry esquecera de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos cinco anos, esqueceu também de que era um garoto e atirou os braços em Draco, abraçou o amigo amigavelmente, então a Sra Weasley que passava por ali com vários livros nas mãos, deixou todos caírem no chão.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ela pálida e super assustada – Vocês, vocês estão se abraçando como _amigos_! – berrou.

Harry parou de abraçar Draco e olhou lentamente a Sra Weasley.

- Srta. Granger - berrou Dumbledore indo em direção a ela, no Saguão, ao lado o Professor Snape - O que aconteceu? - e contemplou todos alunos naquele estado.

- Alguns Centauros nos atacaram - disse Colin tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

- Alguns?- perguntou Hermione incrédula - Todos, inclusive o Harry e o Malfoy foram parar no Largo Grimmauld, eu salvei a vida deles.

- Obrigado Srta. Granger, mas a Srta. precisa ir urgente para a Ala Hospitalar, todos vocês, precisam de ajuda?

- Não, obrigada - agradeceu Gina - A gente chega lá ajudando uns aos outros.

- Srta Granger, sei que não é o momento para falar sobre a sua escolha, mas se quiser abandoná-la, eu entenderei.

- Não, professor Dumbledore, eu aceito ela sim.

- A gente conversa melhor depois, preciso comunicar aos demais professores sobre os ataques! - acenou indo para o Salão Principal com Snape.

Hermione e os outros chegaram na Ala Hospitalar depois de uns quinze minutos, Madame Pomfrey quase teve um ataque no coração depois que eles contaram a história e passou um sermão em todos.

- Sra Weasley, ele me salvou e garante que está do nosso lado.

- E você acredita, Harry? Esse ai nasceu Malfoy, e vai morrer Malfoy, ele só quer descobrir nossos segredos para dizer ao pai dele. Que absurdo! Nunca pensei que você fosse tão... tão... – ela parou olhando Harry, com as duas mãos na cintura, procurando uma palavra menos grosseira para definir "estúpido".

Draco balançou negativamente a cabeça e se intrometeu.

- Eu estou mesmo do lado de vocês.

- Ótimo - disse a Sra Weasley colocando os livros na cadeira - Nos conte o plano do seu pai e de todas aquelas pessoas imundas, igual a ele - a Sra Weasley estava fora do sério, vermelha como um pimentão.

- Eu não sei - disse Draco tristemente, sem mentir – Eu nunca participei dessas reuniõezinhas medíocres!

- Está vendo, Harry, querido? Você ainda acredita nesse aí?- pegou os livros super nervosa e disse - Vou levá-los agora mesmo para Hogwarts.

Draco apenas contemplou o Largo com tristeza, ela dizia isso porque ainda não sabia o quanto Draco era apaixonado pela filha dela, e isso não era nada agradável.

Logo a Sra Weasley voltou com pó de flu e juntos foram para Hogwarts.

Harry acordou com alguém se sentando na sua maca, era Hermione conversando com Gina.

- Não vimos você chegar - disse Hermione sorrindo como um anjo.

- Cheguei de madrugada, vocês já estavam dormindo, fiquei feliz ao ver que todos estão bem.

Rony estava tomando café na maca, Colin estava dormindo, Simas estava trocando algumas bandagens, enquanto Draco mal-humorado no canto da enfermaria.

Um pigarreio quebrou o clima de silêncio e tristeza ali, era alguém parado na porta, Dumbledore parado.

- Srta. Granger, desculpa incomodá-la, mas o trem sai hoje para Durmstrang, e eu não queria atrapalhar nada, mas os diretores de lá estão me cobrando, você quer mesmo ir? Tem certeza?

Hermione olhou para Harry que negava com o brilho dos olhos.

- Você não pode ir, Hermione - dizia Harry se sentando na cama.

- Bom, também achei que não fosse querer pelos seus amigos, vou dizer aos diretores que você não aceitará a vaga - disse Dumbledore sorridente saindo da Ala Hospitalar.

Hermione ficou alguns minutos, parada, apenas tentando pensar no que estava acontecendo, pensando no que Harry acabara de falar, pulou da maca correndo e foi atrás de Dumbledore.

- Professor Dumbledore, eu aceito, sim.

Ele se virou para trás sorridente.

- Certeza? Vai abandonar mesmo seus amigos?

- Eu aceito só por uns tempos, enquanto amigos a gente encontra em todo lugar.

- Ok, Srta. Granger, se é o que deseja, então vamos subir até a Sala de Minerva, você precisa assinar alguns pergaminhos, Ah! A coisa mais importante, esqueci de dizer, o horário lá é diferente do nosso, é meio mágico, enquanto aqui se passa uma hora, lá se passam 24 horas.

Hermione sorriu.

- Um dia - facilitou Hermione sorridente.

- Exatamente, a cada uma hora aqui em Hogwarts, equivale a um dia lá. Por isso que eu sempre disse, todos os momentos de nossa vida são sagrados!

Hermione sorriu e acompanhou Dumbledore até a Sala de Minerva, Hermione sentou em uma das cadeiras, enquanto Dumbledore procurava os pergaminhos, então os puxou da gaveta e depositou em cima da escrivaninha, logo em seguida uma pena e um tinteiro.

- Assina embaixo.

Hermione apalpou a pena macia e pensou por um instante "Abandonaria Harry e Rony, seus dois melhores amigos durante cinco longos anos!", mas teria uma vida melhor, "assinar ou não assinar?" Eis a questão...

Hermione saiu da sala com uma incerteza, será que devia ter assinado o pergaminho? Agora era tarde, tinha tomado uma decisão, agora iria cumprir, foi até a Ala Hospitalar ver se conseguia alta e aproveitar o lindo sol que fazia lá fora.

Ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, viu que Harry discutia com Madame Pomfrey, porque ela havia feito um feitiço, na qual Harry não poderia sair da enfermaria, enquanto Draco e Gina tinham sido dispensados.

Quando Hermione entrou, Harry virou os olhos imediatamente para ela e encarou.

- Hermione - disse Harry com lágrimas nos olhos - Qual foi a sua decisão?

Draco e Gina conseguiram saíram juntos, a ruiva tentava evitar conversa com o loirinho por um tempo, mas ele não resistiu.

- Gina, precisamos conversar!

Gina parou de andar, e olhou para os seus olhos azuis.

- O que você quer desta vez, Draco?

Draco sorriu, pelo menos ela não o chamava mais pelo sobrenome.

- Sabe, ontem conversei com a sua mãe, ela realmente me odeia, e não quis acreditar que na verdade eu fui para o lado de vocês.

- Então, Draco, foi por isso que eu terminei com você... Se quer mesmo saber...

- E começou a namorar o idiota do Simas! - completou Draco desviando os olhos da direção dela.

- Ele não é idiota, e não fale assim dele - disse Gina quase perdendo o controle.

- Gina, me responda, só preciso saber, pela última vez na minha vida, você ainda me ama?

Gina olhou os olhos de Draco marejando de água, sentiu vontade de abraçar ele, beijar ele, mas não podia, se alguém pegasse aqueles dois, isso poderia trazer sérios problemas para ambos.

- Sim, Draco, eu te amo - respondeu a garota desabando no choro e abraçando Draco com muita força.

Draco abraçou Gina e começou a passar a acariciar os cabelos da garota.

- Gina, pra que sofrer se você me ama tanto? E eu te amo também. Nós estamos perdendo tempo!

Ainda apertando o garoto, Gina sussurrou chorando.

- As nossas famílias...

- A gente pode enfrentar todas elas, Gina, se você caiu na Grifinória, foi porque você é corajosa - e aos poucos Gina foi se afastando dele.

- Draco, eu te amo, muito.

Draco encostou Gina na parede fria e úmida, abaixou um pouco a cabeça e inclinou-a ligeiramente para a direita, lentamente foi se aproximando de Gina que colocou as mãos no pescoço do garoto, começou a acariciar e fechou os olhos esperando o beijo, começou a subir as mãos e bagunçar o cabelo louro de Draco, enquanto se beijavam, aquele não era um simples beijo, era uma forma de estourar a barreira de brigas e inimizades entre os dois; Draco tinha um cheiro delicioso de maçã verde, Gina também cheirava perfeitamente bem, um cheirinho de rosas, delicioso, o que ambos sentiam a sensação de estarem em um jardim.

Draco penetrou lentamente sua língua na boca de Gina, explorou alguns cantos, passou as mãos no quadril da garota, o beijo deixava seu corpo, seu coração quente, acelerado, Gina também sentia um fogo subir pelo corpo, imediatamente suas mãos desceram para as nádegas de Draco, e ela apertou com firmeza, Draco parou o beijo e sussurrou bem baixinho para a boca de Gina.

- Vamos?

Gina tremendo concordou.

- Não acho certo trair Simas, ele não merece, ele foi tão legal comigo.

- Gina, você não está traindo ele, pronto, vamos fazer o seguinte, fala assim pra mim, "Simas, quero terminar com você" e essa ligação será desfeita, mesmo que ele não saiba.

Gina sem entender repetiu e perguntou.

- Pra que eu disse isso?

- Pronto, vocês terminaram, e ele não sabe, mas você pelo menos terminou, não está mais traindo ele.

Gina sorriu gentilmente e deu um selinho nele, Draco puxou a mão dela para dentro da Sala dos Monitores, deitou Gina no sofá e disse.

- Agora sim, estamos namorando - disse Draco beijando Gina intensamente, então o fogo voltou e Draco sugeriu - Se quiser, podemos avançar mais um pouco mais, podemos brincar de alguma coisa.

Gina corou levemente.

- Esta cedo para isso, não?

- Você sente um fogo pelo corpo? - perguntou Draco com carinha alegre.

- Sinto. A cada segundo que você me beija!

- Então, me deixe fazer você gritar de emoção, de arrepio, de uma sensação maravilhosa, podemos começar pela maneira mais simples.

- Que maneira mais simples?

- Apenas acariciando o corpo do outro, brincando, nada mais que isso.

Gina corou muito desta vez e trêmula respondeu.

- Estou começando a achar que você está interessado mais em transar do que em mim.

- Certo, então nunca iremos transar - disse Draco brincando e beijando ela.

- Podemos deixar para as outras vezes, começamos a namorar agora.

- Certo, então - disse Draco beijando ela de leve - Então me deixe curtir a sua boca - e beijou intensamente.

Nesse mesmo instante uma garota de cabelos negros entrou pela porta da Sala de Monitores.

- Draco? Gina?- perguntou a garota incrédula levando as mãos na boca.

Tonks, Moody, McClagan, Molly, Arthur, Mundungo estavam reunidos na cozinha na hora do jantar, Molly mexia no fogão à lenha, enquanto Tonks explicava para todos sobre o acontecimento do dia anterior e Moody ajudava a contar tudo.

- O Draco Malfoy talvez fez isso de propósito - disse McClagan.

- Ele teria deixado Harry morrer, é o que Voldemort quer.

- É, você tem razão, acho que desta vez o Draco está do nosso lado.

- Não podemos incluir ele nas nossas reuniões, não, mas talvez ele está tentando nos ajudar mesmo - disse Tonks animada - Bom, vou indo arrumar minhas coisas, hoje ainda tenho aula para dar em Hogwarts, até na hora do almoço - acenou Tonks pegando seu casaco e sua varinha e partindo da cozinha.

Em um lugar muito distante do Largo Grimmauld, se encontrava o Ministério da Magia, em uma sala onde abrigava um véu, na qual um assassino perigoso atravessou ele, pessoas com capuzes estavam reunidas em volta do véu, cobrindo-o totalmente de qualquer um que tentasse espiar pelo lado de fora do círculo.

- Então, Sirius Black, deseja ganhar sua vida de volta? Em troco será do nosso partido, ok? – propôs Belatriz com a varinha em mãos, apontando para o véu, ela havia feito um feitiço e dessa maneira ela conseguia falar com as pessoas que haviam atravessado o véu, logo atrás estava uma mulher de cabelos longos e louros, olhos azuis, parecida com Luna Lovegood.

- Ora, ora Srta Lovegood, que bom nos encontrarmos novamente - disse Lúcio - Então deseja sair deste véu e vir com a gente? Os comensais da morte, mais você e o Sirius, seremos invencíveis - e soltou uma gargalhada fria e sem alegria que ecoou pela sala – É pegar ou largar!

---

_N/A: Já que ninguém comenta nessa porcaria de fanfic... aliás, pelo visto ninguém está lendo, e eu não vou ficar que nem retardado postando sendo que ninguém tá aqui pra ler... ou seja, considerem isso UMA DESPEDIDA, obrigado a todos que suportaram chegar até aqui, E FIM! ACABO A FANFIC AQUI! _


	28. Adeus Hermione

**Capítulo 28  
Adeus Hermione.**

- Você pensa que eu vou te ajudar, é, Malfoy? Pretendo ficar aqui pelo resto de minha vida mas nunca me entregarei para sujeira! - respondeu Sirius arrogantemente.

- Nós podemos tirar você, pelo menos assim você poderia ver o seu sobrinho e afilhado, Harry Potter.

Sirius olhou a sua volta, a mãe de Luna, Vera Lovegood parecia querer aceitar a proposta, ou pelo menos estava pensativa.

- Então, o que você acha?

- Eu preciso rever minha filha, Sirius! Minha filha! Luna! Ela deve estar grande! Uma moça, já!

Sirius Black abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito nisso, mas se você for, eu vou com você.

Após jogarem algumas gotas de Poções dentro do véu, eles executaram um feitiço poderoso, várias palavras mágicas que surgiram da boca de Lúcio e Belatriz juntos e várias faíscas e luzes saíram de dentro do véu, apenas duas eram muito intensas e de dentro delas, surgiu Sirius e Vera Lovegood, em carne e osso.

- Uau! - disse Sirius Black olhando suas roupas de comensais – Eu voltei!

Mas neste mesmo momento Sirius foi atingido por um Imperius, lógico, Sirius iria fugir dali naquele instante, mas infelizmente os Comensais foram mais espertos.

- Sirius, priminho, é claro, para você não nos driblar, vai ter que conjurar a marca de Comensal no seu braço e cada vez que você tentar nos trair, a marca no seu braço vai doer tanto que chegará a sangrar, podendo fazer você morrer.

Sirius Black recuou alguns passos.

- V-vocês não p-podem faz-zer isso co-comigo! – ele já não tinha mais voz.

- Mas é claro que podemos - Lúcio apontou a varinha para ele e o feitiço azul atingiu Sirius que caiu de joelhos no chão, aos berros de dor, logo foi a vez de Vera.

- Pronto, podemos ir para a Sede do nosso chefe, lá decidiremos qual será a sua função, Sirius Black, agora você é um de nós.

- Bem vindo ao mundo dos comensais! – cumprimentou Belatriz sarcástica.

* * *

- E então, Hermione? Qual foi a sua decisão? - repetiu Harry curioso e trêmulo.

- Eu decidi, Harry, eu vou para Durmstrang. Assinei o contrato e tudo mais!

Duas lágrimas rolaram instantaneamente no rosto do garoto, por debaixo dos óculos, Hermione foi até ele e o abraçou, Simas e Rony se levantaram da maca e abraçaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos sentir muito a sua falta - disse Rony abraçando a garota e chorando junto.

Simas ficou constrangido porque não conseguia chorar naquele momento, queria demonstrar estar triste por Hermione ir embora, mas só pela cara ele tinha fingido muito bem.

- A gente ainda vai se ver, na faculdade de Aurores - alegrava Hermione.

- Até mesmo em Jogos de Quadribol - disse Rony e todos olharam para ele como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa - É, Minerva disse que também jogaremos contra Durmstrang e Beauxbatons por causa dos Campeonatos, não disse?

Todos ignoraram Rony e Madame Pomfrey sumiu, deixando eles a sós.

* * *

Então, estavam mais ou menos umas 10 pessoas sentadas em volta da mesa, e no canto da mesa, estava Lord Voldemort.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê - disse Voldemort andando em volta de Sirius Black - Fez uma excelente escolha, rapaz, só espero que não nos traga problema - e ao dizer isso deu vários tapas nas costas de Sirius.

- Estou com fome - reclamou Sirius massageando o estômago.

- Belatriz, traga comida para o nosso cãozinho, enquanto isso vou dizer algumas regras básicas que ele precisa aprender.

Belatriz concordou e saiu dali, Voldemort encarou o rosto cabisbaixo de Sirius e disse.

- Sabe a marca que você tem no seu braço? - ele não respondeu a princípio, apenas continuou com a cabeça baixa - Então, se você tentar trair a nossa confiança por um segundo qualquer essa tatuagem vai queimar a sua pele, começar a sangrar, até que você morra, está me ouvindo? - disse Voldemort dando um tapa na cara dele.

Sirius continuou alguns segundos com o rosto virado para a esquerda e depois voltou a olhar para Voldemort.

- Estou! - respondeu azedo.

- Isso serve para você também, Vera.

Ela concordou e disse.

- Nunca trairei o senhor, Lord das Trevas.

Voldemort sorriu e pegou Vera pela cintura.

- Você vai passar uma tarde deliciosa comigo, venha, vamos conhecer o meu escritório!

- O senhor, Lord, está pensando o que de mim? - perguntou Vera se afastando, com medo.

- Como ousa a dizer isso para mim?- perguntou Voldemort apertando o punho dela - Você vai para o meu quarto comigo, vai sim - e levou ela a força.

Sirius sentiu uma enorme vontade de ajudá-la, mas poderia se dar muito mal, então deixou que a mulher fosse levada para o quarto dele.

Belatriz trouxe um enorme banquete para Sirius, que comeu tudo como se fosse não tivesse comido há meses, e de fato, não havia feito isso.

- Black, no véu tinha comida?- perguntou Rodolfo.

- Não, mas lá a gente não sentia fome - disse ele cuspindo vários pedaços de pães em cima da salada.

Sirius escutou Vera gemer de dor e então ele disse.

- Coitada - murmurou balançando a cabeça.

- É, Black, está pensando que você não vai passar por isso, não é? Voldemort faz isso com todos - murmurou ele contemplando Black - Até comigo ele fez, sem dó e nem piedade. É tipo de uma ligação, assim ele saberá controlar seus aliados melhor!

Sirius sentiu vontade de dizer "Você merece", mas apenas fez cara de espanto.

- Ele não se atreveria - disse ele se levantando nervoso e dando um soco na mesa.

- Não adianta fugir, tarde demais, terá de passar por isso como todos nós.

- Que tipo de pessoa ele pensa que é? - perguntou Sirius se sentando, enfurecido - Eu não vou deixar ele tocar em mim.

- Black, não adianta se arrepender agora, todos nós passamos por isso, ele vai te obrigar, não tem como você tentar evitar.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa, xingou alguma coisa.

- Por mais difícil que seja, isso passará, depois você vai até esquecer.

Sirius enfrentaria sua primeira conseqüência por se tornar um Comensal da Morte.

* * *

- Como assim? Vocês? - perguntou a garota de cabelos negros olhando Draco e Gina se distanciarem como se tivessem acabado de descobrir uma doença contagiosa no amado.

- Calma, Cho, Calma! A gente, quer dizer, nós, podemos explicar tudo - disse Gina assustada e pálida ao mesmo tempo.

Cho incrédula colocou a mão na cabeça.

- Fiquem tranqüilos, eu não contarei nada ao Harry, mas vocês ...

- Isso, a gente se odiava, mas descobrimos que...

- Entendo - disse Cho corada - Parabéns, mas Gina, você não está com o Simas?

- Ah? Simas? - ela deixou escapar uma risada sem graça - Simas? Que Simas?

- É, o Simas - repetiu Cho com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão - Ele me deu um fora porque estava com você!

- Ah, o Simas, não, quer dizer, vou terminar com ele! Ou melhor – deu outra risadinha sem graça – Já terminamos!

- Jura?

- Mesmo, e você poderá ficar a vontade com ele - respondeu Gina sorridente.

- Obrigada, Gininha - disse Cho dando um beijo em Gina e saindo - Boa sorte para vocês dois.

- Obrigado - agradeceu Draco antes de lascar um beijo de desentupir pia em Gina Weasley.

* * *

- Sras e Srs, eu gostaria que todos aplaudissem a nossa gloriosa aluna, Hermione Granger, que hoje está se despedindo de Hogwarts, a nossa queridíssima aluna recebeu uma proposta para ser Professora de uma escola, e aceitou - ao dizer isso muitas pessoas já batiam palmas.

- Obrigada, obrigada - dizia Hermione batendo palmas com lágrimas nos olhos, então o pessoal pegou os talheres e começaram a bater na mesa, gritando "Discurso, discurso, discurso".

- Ah, vocês me deixam sem jeito - disse Hermione envergonhada sendo empurrada pelos amigos em direção à mesa dos professores.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Luna levaram a garota até lá em cima, então ela subiu no lugar de Minerva, vermelha como um tomate.

- Bom, pessoal, eu gostaria de agradecer por tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim, gostaria de dizer a todos que vou sentir muitas saudades de vocês, inclusive daquelas pessoas que eu mais gosto, que são, Harry - disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos olhando para ele – Rony! - e acenou para o ruivo – Gina! - e sorriu para ela – Luna! - e acenou para ela também - Neville, Simas, Parvati, entre outras pessoas - Mas assim que puder eu venho visitar vocês de vez em quando - disse ela acenando para as quatro mesas e indo até a mesa da Grifinória que esperava ela para um grande abraço, enquanto as outras mesas aplaudiam.

Hermione recebeu um abraço de diversas pessoas da Grifinória, incluindo, Colin, Dênis, Simas, Neville, Harry, Lilá, Parvati e outras pessoas.

* * *

Na estação ferroviária estava Hermione, Harry, Rony, Luna, Gina (Simas havia ficado em Hogwarts porque tinha terminado com Gina e parecia muito zangado), Dumbledore e um elfo doméstico chamado Dobby que carregava os livros e malas de Hermione.

A garota segurava Bichento nos braços, e chorava como todas as pessoas que se encontravam ali.

- Bom, aqui vamos nos separar - disse Hermione deixando Bichento no banco e abraçando Harry com muita força, logo em seguida abraçou Rony, depois Luna e por último, Gina.

- Vou sentir muitas saudades de todos vocês, muitas mesmo.

Mais lágrimas saltaram dos olhos da garota e ela apanhou Bichento novamente, Dumbledore acenou para todos eles, e finalmente os dois subiram no trem.

- Acalme-se - disse Gina abraçando Harry por trás, ela tinha essa intimidade com o garoto, afinal, beijara ele algumas vezes, Rony soltou um olhar de censura para Gina, mas ela ignorou.

- Adeus, Mi, escreva para a gente - acenava Luna quando o trem começou a soltar fumaça.

O elfo saltou correndo para fora do trem e acenou para Hermione.

- Cuidem-se, os dois.

O trem começou a andar lentamente, Harry soltou dos braços de Gina e pulou no trem, segurando no ferro, nesse mesmo instante Hermione murmurou.

- Você é louco, desça já daqui!

Harry deu um beijo rápido em Hermione e disse.

- Eu te amo - e saltou do trem, ficando em Hogsmeade, o trem já estava pegando velocidade e sumindo na primeira curva, Harry apenas acenava, tristemente.

- Agora enfrentaremos uma Hogwarts sem Hermione.

* * *

A viagem até uma nova estação ferroviária não foi nada agradável, até porque Hermione passou maior tempo da viagem sozinha, Dumbledore tinha saído para deixar a garota descansar.

A estação que levaria Hermione a Durmstrang era gigantesca, possuía muitas luzes, era muito mais lotada e animada, Hermione e Dumbledore se despediram no ponto de táxi, onde Hermione pegaria um carro voador para ir até Durmstrang.

- Apesar de tudo, eu ainda amo aquele garoto cabeça dura - murmurou Hermione dando um soco na poltrona, perguntando se tinha feito a opção certa.

* * *

Voldemort passou uma tarde agradável, trancado no seu quarto, com Sirius e Vera, ao contrário do que os dois queriam.

- Vamos, Sirius - disse Rodolfo dando um soco no ombro dele após sair do quarto todo suado e vermelho de ódio - Vamos trabalhar.

- Ai, ele vai me pagar - resmungou Sirius apanhando a varinha em cima da mesa e treinando alguns feitiços básicos de destruição.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Vera exausta - Preciso descansar.

- Comensais não descansam, Sirius, ninguém poderá saber que você está vivo, ok? Os seus amiguinhos pensam que você está morto e tudo vai continuar assim.

- E eu não vou poder ver a minha filha?- perguntou Vera astuta.

- Vai poder ver sim - murmurou Belatriz - Mas antes, o trabalho.

Voldemort saiu do quarto e rodou em volta da mesa, brincando com os dedos.

- Então, Sirius, continuando o seu serviço, você terá de dizer onde fica a Ordem da Fênix.

Sirius que brincava com a cadeira, deixou as pernas escorregarem para debaixo da mesa e com um grande baque ele caiu no chão, ralando um pouco.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você é o único que sabe onde fica a Ordem do velho caduco - respondeu Voldemort aos berros - Ou você diz, ou volta para o véu, ou melhor, para o céu!

Sirius apenas olhou para Vera pedindo apoio, mas ela olhou com uma cara de quem diria "Cada um com seus problemas".

- Pra que vocês querem saber onde fica a Ordem?- perguntou Sirius levantando e colocando a cadeira no lugar.

- Não é óbvio?- perguntou Voldemort irritado, gritando na sua cara, deixando gotículas de cuspe voar na cara de Sirius.

- Não! - respondeu secamente, preparando-se para receber uma rajada de feitiços.

Voldemort grudou nas vestes de Sirius e o ergueu no ar.

- Quero acabar com a Ordem, e com todos que moram nela.

Sirius engoliu em seco.

- Me coloque no chão! – pediu crispando os lábios.

Voldemort não moveu um músculo, continuava olhando Sirius, com os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Me coloque no chão - pediu Sirius novamente tentando ser mais claro.

Voldemort deixou Sirius no chão e disse.

- Então, vai dizer ou prefere voltar para o véu?

Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

- Ok, eu digo.

* * *

** N/A:** _Sinto dizer a todos os fãs pelo Sirius... Pela pessoa em que o transformei... Mas, ele precisava sair do véu... e vocês vão descobrir o motivo disso no fim!_

_Desculpem o surto também, mas às vezes é preciso... E eu amei as reviews, se continuarem assim, eu posto um capítulo por dia, amei mesmo... bjão_


	29. Cão traidor

Capítulo 29  
Cão traidor.

- Então - disse ele rodando em volta de Sirius.

- Eu te levarei até lá, mas depois...

- Depois Vera e você voltaram para cá, e ficaram aqui, trancados e seguro, enquanto, eu, Rodolfo, Rabicho, Belatriz, Lúcio, Dolohv faremos serviço completo.

Sirius tentou sorrir mas era impossível, trairia a amizade de todos, a confiança de todos, definitivamente era uma decepção ao mesmo tempo sua única opção.

- Ok, eu vou me trocar, ir ao banheiro e de lá nós já vamos, certo?

- Ótimo - disse Voldemort sorrindo e olhou para os Comensais - Todos vocês, ao trabalho. E não deixem ele fugir!

- Claro, chefe - disse Belatriz saindo da sala.

* * *

Harry, Rony, Luna e Gina voltaram cabisbaixos para Hogwarts, e com Dobby ao lado oferecendo milhares de doces.

- Não, obrigado - repetiu Harry pela oitava vez, enquanto Rony pegava tudo e guardava na mochila.

- Anime-se, cara - disse Rony dando duas palmadinhas no ombro dele - Tudo na vida passa. E depois, veremos Hermione na "facu"!

- Hermione...

- Parte para outra, que tal Gina? - perguntou Rony mostrando Gina com as mãos.

- Eu estou comprometida - respondeu Gina aos risos - E eu e o Harry, nossa história já acabou, nada mais rola entre a gente, só amizade.

Harry soltou um riso amargo e meio de lado para a garota.

- Eu gosto mesmo de Hermione.

Luna se sentiu um pouco isolada, mas não se candidatou, pois seu coração pertencia a outro (Rony? Talvez!).

- Ah! Minha cara amiga Luna - disse Rony puxando o pulso da garota e o seu coração palpitava, ela rapidamente ficou arrepiada.

- O que diabos você quer? - perguntou assustada mas Rony ignorou-a.

- A Luna, Harry! - informou Rony sorrindo querendo chamar a atenção da garota.

Luna sentiu o coração afundar, Gina olhou rapidamente para o Rony como se ele tivesse dito um palavrão e levou as mãos à boca.

- Luna? - perguntou Harry meio assustado.

- Deixe-a em paz – reclamou Gina dando um empurrão no irmão.

Luna encarou Rony e segurou ele pelas vestes, furioso, grudou nele e jogou na parede.

- Vá se foder, seu paspalho! - e lágrimas surgiram nos seus olhos e ela saiu correndo dali.

- Maluca - respondeu Rony atordoado, ajeitando as vestes, vendo Luna sumir na escuridão, Gina encarou Rony e murmurou.

- Ela te ama, não entendeu? Idiota! - xingou Gina correndo atrás de Luna, que parecia bastante magoada.

Rony olhou assustado para Harry, como se ela tivesse feito uma coisa totalmente absurda.

- Como eu iria saber que ela gosta de mim? - perguntou Rony enrolado.

- Rony, eu realmente não sei - disse Harry chateado - Mas foi um grande furo, você terá que pedir desculpas para Luna, depois dessa.

- Eu? Pedir desculpas praquela louca? - Rony fingiu uma gargalhada – Never! Ela seria capaz de me arremessar como isca para a Lula Gigante!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e parou de frente à Bruxa de um olho só.

- Vocês que se entendam, eu já tenho problemas demais na minha vida.

- Harry, eu estou descendo para o jardim, preciso esfriar a cabeça - disse Rony se despedindo de Harry e rumando para o lado oposto dele.

O garoto contemplou tudo em sua volta e Gina saiu apressada de um corredor, e quase esbarrou em Harry.

- Viu a Luna?

- Não, você ainda não a encontrou?

- Pior que não, até mais - disse Gina sumindo entre as paredes frias de Hogwarts.

Harry soltou um suspiro, Rony estava no jardim, Luna chorando por causa da atitude estúpida do ruivo, Hermione indo para uma vida melhor, Gina correndo atrás de Luna e o garoto logo ali, parado, rodeado por várias paredes frias e geladas, só então que ele se lembrou de Dobby, ele tinha sumido, talvez tivesse ido para a cozinha.

- Potter Pirado! - gritou alguém atrás dele.

Harry virou rapidamente.

- O que você quer Pirraça?

- O Senhor Nicholas quer falar com você.

- Eu não acredito, vou me embora - disse Harry subindo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e então viu que uma garota chorava em um canto, seus cabelos louros tampavam o rosto branquelo, Harry se aproximou oferecendo ajuda, era Luna chorando.

- Harry? Que vergonha - disse a menina virando o rosto.

- Luna, não se preocupe, eu sei que você está afim do meu amigo Rony.

Luna corou levemente e tirou os cabelos louros da cara.

- Gina está procurando você, feito louca - murmurou Harry dando um sorrisinho frouxo para animá-la.

Luna olhou para os lados, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, os cabelos bagunçados davam um certo ar de que ela parecia ter fugido da prisão de Azkaban, a garota parecia absolutamente maluca.

- Luna, eu entendo o que você está sentindo, já passei por isso.

Luna apenas encarava Harry como se ele fosse um bicho diferente e ao mesmo tempo inofensivo.

- Harry, que vergonha.

- Acalme-se - disse Harry puxando o ombro de Luna e colando ao seu, abraçou ela com força, se surpreendeu com a sua própria atitude, nunca tivera tanta intimidade com Luna antes, mas a garota precisava de atenção e carinho, Harry sabia muito bem o que Luna sentia, péssima, com o coração machucado, cheio de cicatrizes, então Luna aproveitou a intimidade e deitou no peito de Harry, enquanto o garoto acariciava seus cabelos longos e louros.

- Luna, entenda, o mundo é assim, precisamos um dia abandonar quem nós amamos e partir para outra pessoa. A vida é assim!

Luna tirou sua cabeça do peitoral de Harry e encarou seus olhos verdes.

- Sabe de uma coisa, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer - ela deu um beijo no rosto de Harry, deu a volta no garoto e caminhou decidida em direção a Sala Comunal da Corvinal.

* * *

O dia seguinte não amanheceu para Harry, continuou fechado e escuro, flashs entravam no quarto anunciando que lá fora estava ocorrendo uma chuva horrenda, Harry se levantou e se assustou ao ver Rony caminhando até ele.

- Ia te acordar, cára, está na hora de tomar banho! - disse Rony pegando as roupas de Harry no malão e jogando para ele - Toma, não podemos perder tempo.

- Vamos jogar com esse tempo?- perguntou Harry assustado.

- Isso! Jogar e vencer! - respondeu Rony sem jeito, e tirou do malão de Harry um espelho, então começou a pentear os cabelos com as mãos.

- Rony, por que pegou esse espelho?- disse Harry pulando em direção ao Rony e tirando o espelho da mão dele.

- Harry, eu só estava penteando meu cabelo.

Harry pegou o espelho e olhou novamente para ele, refletiu a sua imagem, mas então, o espelho sempre fora tão escuro, que não era possível enxergar uma mosca se quer, agora era refletia perfeitamente seu rosto, Harry soltou o espelho que por sorte caiu em cima da cama, parecia assustado.

- O que foi?- perguntou Rony quase tendo um ataque de riso - Se assustou com a sua própria imagem?

Harry soltou um olhar de censura e ele fez cara de preocupado.

- Te conto mais tarde sobre o espelho, agora vou tomar um banho - disse pegando uma toalha, jogando no ombro e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Rony olhou para Harry, depois para o espelho e novamente para o garoto, o seu amigo parecia estar ficando maluco, talvez isso fosse por Hermione não estar ao seu lado, Rony pegou o espelho e encarou sua imagem no espelho, sorriu, ficava bonito sorrindo.

* * *

Harry saiu do banheiro e a Sala Comunal estava vazia, exceto pelos jogadores do Time da Grifinória, Gina estava trêmula no sofá vermelho da sala, Lilá estava detonando as unhas, Simas continuava com os olhos vidrados na lareira, sem mover um músculo se quer, Colin soltava "ic" a todo o momento.

- Vamos descer?- perguntou Rony batendo palmas chamando a atenção deles.

- Vamos - respondeu Gina amarga apanhando a vassoura – Vamos, né? - repetiu.

O ar entre eles continuava tenso durante o café da manhã, ao saírem do Salão Principal, a Sonserina vaiou como sempre, mas não se importaram, em poucas horas poderia dar o troco na Sonserina.

Caminharam pela grama, chegando afundar as pernas uns quinze centímetros no barro, sujando as vestes, enquanto enormes gotas de chuvas caíam sobre eles, sentindo cada centímetro do corpo congelar, principalmente os pés e as mãos.

- Harry, vai ser difícil.

- Difícil, mas não impossível - disse tentando se animar, sentindo borboletas rodopiarem divertidamente no seu estômago.

Os jogadores caminharam até o vestiário, se trocaram e ficaram em uma salinha, esperando o pessoal da Sonserina, logo Madame Hooch chegou, muito pálida.

- A tempestade está muito forte, talvez vamos ter que cancelar o jogo.

- Não, professora, estamos aqui para vencer!

Logo em seguida, Draco chegou com seu time logo atrás, Pansy parecia estar furiosa e fuzilava Harry com o olhar.

- Preparados para chorar? - perguntou Draco ao entrar.

- Vamos ver quem vai chorar - respondeu Lilá.

Pansy empinou o nariz e virou as costas para a discussão, Gina encarava Draco com os olhos brilhando.

- Pessoal, podem se dirigir ao campo, o jogo já vai começar, ao menos se quiserem cancelar.

- Você deseja cancelar, Weasley?- perguntou Draco encarando Rony.

- Nunca, Malfoy, vamos vencer a Sonserina de qualquer modo, nem que chova canivetes!

Draco sorriu e saiu da sala junto com seu time e logo atrás o time da Grifinória, eles ficaram no meio do campo e logo o jogo iniciou.

* * *

A tempestade não era só em Hogwarts não, era no país todo, inclusive em Londres, gotas enormes de chuva caíam sobre os homens encapuzados no Largo Grimmauld.

- Então, Black, cadê o número 12?

- Está aqui, você só precisa se concentrar na seguinte frase, A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres.

- Ok, acho que você e Vera podem voltar para a nossa Sede.

- Como o senhor quiser - disse Sirius encarando uma Mansão invisível entre as casas número 11 e número 13, dando um "adeus" com um olhar de arrependimento, dó, traição ao mesmo tempo piedade.

- Vamos, Sirius, eles já vão entrar - disse Vera puxando as vestes negras de Sirius - Vamos.

Sirius encarou Vera e abaixou a cabeça, tinha vergonha de si mesmo, não era do seu tipo de pessoa fazer isso, não era... Mas... Ele estava sendo coordenado de alguma forma, olhou para Vera outra vez e juntos entraram na Floresta do Largo Grimmauld, indo para a Sede de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Eles repetiram mentalmente a frase e se encontravam no Hall da Ordem da Fênix.

- Prontos?- perguntou Lord Voldemort.

- Atacaremos quando o senhor quiser - respondeu Belatriz apanhando a varinha.

- Perfeito - murmurou Voldemort - Agora eles vão saber com quem estão lidando.

Lúcio deixou um muxoxo escapar.

- Lúcio, você vai pela Sala, eu vou pela cozinha, Belatriz, corra para o andar de cima, os outros se dividam e vão andando pela casa, matem todos, todos mesmo, sem dó e nem piedade - respondeu Voldemort furioso.

* * *

A chuva atrapalhava o desempenho de todos jogadores, Grifinória estava empatada com Sonserina, 20 a 20.

Harry não tinha um sinal sequer do pomo de ouro, Draco parecia não ter muita informação também.

O vento empurrava lentamente os jogadores de Quadribol, estava tão forte que eles não eram capazes de ouvir as vozes dos torcedores nas arquibancadas e muito menos vê-los com tanta neblina, mas eram poucos, os alunos que assistiam ao jogo.

- Grifinória - Harry escutou alguém narrar alguma notícia sobre a casa, então passou os olhos pelo campo totalmente embaçado e deduziu que alguém tivesse caído da vassoura, só precisava saber quem.

- Ai! - um balaço acertou as costas de Harry em cheio, fazendo o garoto rodopiar no ar por alguns segundos, a dor era intensa e profunda.

- Gol para a Sonserina! - narrou algum professor que Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era.

- Eu preciso achar o pomo - disse Harry dando socos na Firebolt como se a culpa fosse dela – Vamos - ele tentava acelerar e estava quase trombando de frente com um arco.

Um pontinho vermelho passou ao seu lado, logo que Harry olhou para trás o pontinho tinha sumido na neblina.

- Droga!

- Olá Potter, ainda não achou o pomo?- brincou Draco irônico.

- Ah, olá, Malfoy, pelo visto você também não.

Draco sorriu para Harry.

- O Weasley não está sabendo que eu estou do lado de vocês?

- Está sim, mas não acredita em você, sabe Pansy também não sabe nada pelo visto.

- Ela contaria para o meu pai, tenho medo da atitude dela.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você terá que falar para o seu pai que está do nosso lado - explicou Harry.

- Ok, vamos deixar isso para depois e que vença o melhor, Harry - berrou Draco sumindo na neblina.

Harry sorriu e voltou a procurar o pomo, seria um jogo difícil.

Uma hora mais tarde eles ainda estavam à procura do pomo, morrendo de frio e fome, a chuva parecia não dar sossego, mais tarde Madame Hooch parou o jogo e disse que ele seria adiado para mais tarde.

- Ufa! - murmurou Harry momentos mais tarde, agora ele estava no banho - Eu já não agüentava mais ficar lá em cima - a água quentinha escorria pelas suas costas e fazia seu machucado arder – Ai! - gemeu ele.

- O que aconteceu, Harry?- perguntou Jack do lado de fora do chuveiro.

- Tomei um balaço nas costas, Jack, quem caiu da vassoura, do nosso time?

- Colin parece que bateu de frente com a arquibancada.

- Ah, vou visitá-lo, que horas o jogo volta?

Harry pegou a toalha, desligou o chuveiro e saiu enrolado na toalha.

- Depois das duas da tarde.

- Ah, ok, vou ver como Colin está na enfermaria e depois eu desço para almoçar - disse Harry vestindo suas roupas.

Minutos mais tarde Harry entrou pela enfermaria e percebeu que Colin não era o único que estava na enfermaria, outras pessoas também estavam por estarem resfriadas, uma delas era Dênis Creveey, tomando sopa de legumes na maca.

- Foi grave?- perguntou Harry entrando na enfermaria.

- Sim, querido, ele não vai poder jogar no jogo de tarde.

- Quando ele vai melhorar?- perguntou Harry curioso.

- Não sei, talvez hoje mesmo ele volte ao normal.

Harry sorriu.

- Então, até mais tarde - e saiu da enfermaria às pressas, o horário de almoço estava acabando, ele precisava almoçar antes que as comidas acabassem.

Harry esbarrou com alguém e imediatamente os livros que estavam nas mãos da pessoa voaram no ar e rolaram pela escada, Harry se sentiu totalmente envergonhado e pediu desculpas sem olhar para a pessoa, agachou apanhando um por um enquanto a pessoa ficou parada com as mãos na cintura, rindo.

- Harry, Harry, obrigada - disse Luna pegando os livros das mãos dele - Estou indo para a biblioteca.

- Não foi nada, Luninha, agora preciso ir, estou atrasado - disse ele dando um beijo de leve no seu rosto e saiu correndo para ir ao Salão Principal.

- Harry, espera! - berrou Luna assim que ele virou o corredor mas nada adiantou.

Harry saiu apressado, ofegante em direção ao Salão Principal, então ao chegar lá teve uma decepção, dos pratos cheios, só restavam migalhas, Harry abaixou a cabeça e se virou para o Saguão e assustou ao ver Luna olhando para ele.

- Ah, desculpe, não queria assustá-lo.

- Ei, você não ia para a biblioteca?

- Ia, mas você disse que vinha almoçar, então, quando eu subi para ir a biblioteca a comida já havia acabado, deduzi que você estivesse morto de fome, então pensei, poderíamos ir a Hogsmeade, nós dois! Conheço ótimos restaurantes!

Harry corou levemente.

- Fazer o que, né? – pensou alto.

- Vamos almoçar lá - respondeu Luna alegremente dando pulinhos frenéticos na porta do Salão Principal, e Harry desejou profundamente que ela não continuasse fazendo isso, pois em breve seria alvo dos ataques de piada sobre essa amizade.

- Almoçar? Não, não, não se preocupe, eu almoço na cozinha, junto com os elfos.

- Está recusando meu convite?- perguntou Luna para o espanto de Harry, e parou de pular.

- Você está me fazendo um convite?- perguntou ele assustado apontando para o peito de Luna, mas como se tivesse apontando para ela.

- Exatamente, então, ainda vai recusar?

Harry corou novamente vendo pelo canto dos olhos, algumas risadinhas zombadeiras vindo da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ah! Claro que não, né? Então vamos - respondeu sorridente - Mas não podemos demorar.

- Tudo bem - respondeu a garota corada - Vamos por aquele caminho que levamos Hermione.

- Ok! - e foram trocando piadas até Hogsmeade, ao chegar lá tiveram uma tristeza profunda ao verem as ruas alagadas, mas então aos pulos atravessaram a rua e foram almoçar em um restaurante ali perto.

Harry puxou a cadeira para Luna se sentar e sentou logo em frente à garota, então o garçom veio atender aos dois.

- O que o casal deseja?

- Ah - disse Luna desconcertada pelo "casal" provavelmente levando no sentido romântico, mas sacudiu a cabeça como se fosse espirrar e disse - Eu estou sem fome! – o garçom arregalou os olhos em sua direção, ela simplesmente acenou para ele e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha./

- Como assim? Você me faz um convite mas não participa dele? - perguntou Harry estupefato tentando fazer ela desviar sua atenção de seus "chiliques".

- É - respondeu ela sem graça - Pode escolher, só queria mesmo vir para fazer companhia.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou querer um prato de Comida Divertida.

- Ok, alguma bebida?

- Aceita, Luna?- perguntou Harry.

- Ah! Uma bebida, claro, uma cerveja amanteigada, sabe, está um pouco frio - disse a garota gemendo de propósito na cadeira.

Harry sorriu e pediu o mesmo.

- Ok - disse o garçom saindo apressado, então Harry olhou para Luna.

- Não acredito que você veio até aqui para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Harry, amigos são para essas coisas.

Harry sorriu e o garçom serviu as cervejas amanteigadas e segundos depois a Comida Divertida.

- Obrigado - agradeceu Harry, logo depois ergueu a cerveja amanteigada no ar e disse – Saúde! - Luna ergueu a cerveja e encostou-se à cerveja de Harry, levemente.

- Saúde! - repetiu Luna parecendo achar graça nessa atitude e dando gargalhadas que chamou atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam no lugar, Harry queria sumir de vergonha.

Logo após o almoço, Harry e Luna voltaram conversando pelo mesmo caminho, e o tempo parecia ter esfriado mais, mesmo sob efeito das cervejas amanteigadas.

- Ai, ainda sinto frio - respondeu Luna sorridente.

Harry pegou os ombros de Luna e puxaram novamente para o seu lado, revelando intimidade com a garota.

- Está melhor assim?- perguntou Harry.

- Na verdade, não faz diferença - respondeu a garota sorrindo.

Então Harry a soltou.

- Ok, então.

- Ah! Sabe - disse a garota colando seu ombro no dele novamente - É gostoso andar assim com os amigos.

Harry sorriu e corou levemente.

- Eu e a Hermione só começamos a andar assim depois que começamos a namorar mesmo - respondeu ele tristemente.

- Esquece ela, olha, quando chegarmos em Hogwarts vamos jogar uma partida de Xadrez, certo?

Harry riu bem alto fazendo ecoar pela escuridão do atalho.

- Rony sempre diz isso.

- Rony... Rony...- repetiu Luna cabisbaixa e pareceu zangada.

- Desculpa, eu não tinha intenção de magoar você.

- Não foi nada, bom, vai desistir de ser humilhado?

- Não mesmo! - respondeu ele corando.

Voltaram aos risos para Hogwarts, então ao chegarem lá, Luna revelou um certo interesse por Harry.

- Sabe, nunca pensei que fosse tão divertido passar um tempo com você, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça de tanto rir das suas piadas e gracinhas - confessou a garota corada após se sentar no corrimão da escada.

- Que bom que você gostou de ter a minha amizade - respondeu Harry sorridente – Mas agora eu preciso descer para me arrumar para o jogo, até mais tarde - e deu um leve beijinho na testa da garota.

- Ah! Harry - disse ela pegando o braço dele - Promete vencer esse jogo – Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas não saiu do lugar porque ela queria continuar a falar – Vence ele por mim?

- Ah! Claro - respondeu atordoado pela pergunta da garota considerando que ela era meio desmiolada - Certo, prometo! - respondeu acenando para ela e correndo para o vestiário.


	30. Fora do controle

**Capítulo 30.  
Fora do controle.**

Harry correu, se arrumou às pressas e foi para a salinha, o time estava reunido lá, esperando Harry.

- Pensávamos que você não viria - disse Gina amarga, de braços cruzados.

Harry sorriu e sentou ao lado de Gina.

- Não se preocupe, eu não perco um jogo desses por nada neste mundo.

- Onde você estava?

- Andando por aí.

- Sei... Sei...- disse Gina com um certo ar de dúvida na voz - Você viu que o tempo melhorou, né?

- Muito! Melhor do que de manhã! - respondeu Harry olhando pela janela, já não se tinha mais neblina e parara de chover, mas o tempo continuava fechado.

- Vamos, pessoal - disse Madame Hooch entrando.

Harry apalpou a vassoura e partiu para fora, junto com o time.

70 a 60 para Sonserina, continuariam a partida na qual Harry jogou esta manhã.

Gina estava com a goles em mãos, a artilheira Pansy corria em sua direção, mas então Gina passou a goles para Lilá, que acabara de desviar de um balaço, jogou para Simas, passou para Gina novamente que marcou um golasso.

Harry procurava o pomo desesperadamente, tinha medo de que Draco achasse antes dele.

Logo mais tarde, Line (artilheira da Sonserina) correu na direção de Gina, quase batendo na garota, apanhou a goles e jogou para Guilherme Nott, que imediatamente passou para Pansy, que atirou do outro lado do campo, Line pegou e marcou um gol.

- E mais outro gol para a Sonserina, parece que Colin está fazendo falta.

Harry começou a entrar em desespero, precisava achar o pomo de ouro, então assim que avistou, Draco estava bem atrás, correu em disparada.

- Potter, olha lá o pomo! - disse Draco ao seu lado.

Harry correu dando socos na vassoura e gritando.

- Vai, vai, vai! - então a vassoura alcançou Draco e logo estava passando o sonserino.

Harry e Draco esticaram os braços no mesmo instante, se o pomo partisse no meio e se distanciassem dois centímetros, cada um pegaria metade.

- Vamos! - gritava Harry para a vassoura, logo então sua vassoura estava tão rápida que Draco ficara para trás e o pomo se debatia em sua mão, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa para escapar – CONSEGUI! - berrava Harry com lágrimas de felicidade.

Harry pulou da vassoura quando faltava um metro para chegar no chão, acertando em cheio em uma poça de lama, mas nem se importou, nessa hora, o time inteiro da Grifinória vinha na sua frente, pulando de felicidade, Rony abraçou Harry com muita força e juntos eles foram para o chão.

- Obrigado - dizia Harry dando gargalhadas sem necessidade.

Luna estava parada entre várias pessoas que rolavam pelo campo molhado, Harry se levantou e ficou de frente a Luna.

- Ganhei para você. Como havia prometido!

- Obrigada - e atirou os braços em Harry, em um gesto amigável, sem se importar com a lama que estava em suas vestes.

- Luna, eu estou sujando você de lama!

- E dai? Não importa! - e o soltou – Obrigada mesmo por ganhar! - deu um beijo no rosto de Harry - A gente se fala mais tarde. Tenho alguns deveres a terminar!

- Até mais - acenou Harry para a garota que sumia do campo.

Harry pegou a vassoura e o pessoal foi empurrando ele até o Salão Comunal, e não deixaram Harry parar para guardar a vassoura.

- Rony, guarda lá a nossa, o Harry guarda a dele depois - disse Simas entregando todas vassouras para o Rony menos a Firebolt de Harry - Essa vassoura de Harry merece ser abençoada pelas cervejas amanteigadas.

O Salão Comunal explodia aos gritos, bexigas vermelhas espalhadas por toda a Sala Comunal, cerveja amanteigada em todo canto, Harry bebera umas três em menos de 15 minutos, Gina saiu com várias garrafas na mão.

- Onde ela foi?- perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Deixa sua irmã em paz, um pouco!

Rony negou com a cabeça, e então ele disse para o moreno de olhos claros.

- Sabe, Gina anda me dando uns conselhos, ela acha melhor eu me entender com a tal Luna.

Harry sorriu aborrecido, seria mais uma guerra de amor em sua vida? "Pára tudo!" pensou Harry "Eu não gosto da Luna, de qualquer forma, ela não merece o Rony... Mas ela já o odeia mesmo" Seu coração palpitava no peito, desesperado.

- Luna? Mas você não gosta dela, Rony, você magoou ela.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas é só pedir desculpas e dar flores para ela, garotas são bobinhas - disse ele apoiando na poltrona para não cair no chão - Aceitam qualquer coisa, meu caro coleguinha - e riu dando várias palmadas no ombro de Harry, estava meio variado.

- Claro - murmurou ele desconcertado, virou mais uma cerveja pela garganta, estava hilário de felicidade - Tem razão, bom, vou guardar minha vassoura.

Harry pegou a vassoura e ao sair do quadro da Mulher Gorda encontrou Gina e Luna dividindo a terceira cerveja amanteigada.

- Luna? Gina?

- É, Harry, estava esperando você sair - disse Luna contente.

- Bom, tenho que conversar com alguém, Luna, pode ficar com as cervejas amanteigadas - disse Gina apontando para o banco onde tinham umas cinco cervejas amanteigadas.

- Obrigada - disse Luna acenando para Gina que dobrava o corredor.

- Não estou a fim de ficar bêbado, já tomei umas cinco - disse Harry tomando a sexta.

- Não tem importância, você ganhou o jogo - disse Luna pegando sua quarta cerveja amanteigada e dando uma outra para Harry.

- Você quer me deixar bêbado, é isso?- perguntou Harry começando a cambalear.

Harry e Luna foram descendo e tomando as cervejas amanteigadas, então Harry abriu o armário e depositou a sua vassoura.

- Então, me dê outro abraço - disse Harry já totalmente bêbado.

Luna também bêbada, o abraçou com muita força e disse.

- Meu caro colega, venha! - disse Luna puxando a mão dele e segurando na porta do armário de vassouras para não cair, mas não agüentou, escorregou e caiu puxando Harry junto, o garoto ficou em cima de Luna e perguntou para ela.

- Agora é a hora em que a gente se beija?

- Normalmente nos filmes, sim! - disse Luna beijando Harry mas logo parou - Você tem um bafo de jibóia bêbada!

Eles riram e rolaram pelo chão do armário de vassouras, Harry lentamente foi desabotoando suas vestes e continuou beijando Luna, ao mesmo tempo a garota sentia um calor intenso percorrer pelo corpo, Harry estava terminando de desabotoar as vestes de Luna, quando percebeu que estava indo longe demais, Harry nunca fora assim, nunca, mas estava, completamente bêbado, tinha ganhado o jogo e não havia nada como estar feliz. Feliz, era como se sentia agora, e não queria que isso acabasse. Nunca.

* * *

Como Voldemort havia pedido cada um havia seguido seu caminho, Lord Voldemort deparou com o cômodo deserto, como todos os outros comensais, exceto Belatriz.

* * *

- Uau! vejam só, Olho Tonto Moody!

- Não se atreva! - disse ele apalpando a cômoda de roupas, procurando a varinha.

- Não adianta, sua vida acaba aqui, da mesma forma que você arruinou a minha vida, POR SUA CULPA FOI PARA AZKABAN! _Avada Kedavra_.

O feitiço atingiu Moody pelas costas enquanto revirava as gavetas, ele tombou para o lado molemente, caiu em direção ao chão.

- Durma em paz, Olho Tonto! - disse Belatriz pisando na barriga dele com força.

* * *

- Chefe... Nada por lá! - disse Lúcio decepcionado.

- Nada lá em cima, também! - respondeu Rodolfo.

- A única criatura que achei foi Moody.

Voldemort que balançava a cabeça negativamente olhou para Belatriz.

- E então?

- Acabei com ele, acho que não poderá dizer nada aos outros.

- Sabe, eles saíram, mas vão voltar, eu garanto. Temos que esperar, apenas isso!

Lúcio sentou no sofá vermelho, no mesmo que seu filho Draco sentara há algum tempo, Belatriz sentou no sofá ao lado e disse.

- Então vamos esperar.

- É, meus companheiros, teremos que esperar.

* * *

Draco estava sentado na poltrona da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, com a decoração verde e preta, o sofá que fazia um "L" na frente da lareira era uma coisa totalmente misturada com um tom verde e preto e o garoto louro estava sentado nesse sofá, olhando a lareira, enquanto seus dois amigos, Crabbe e Goyle terminavam mais uma partida de Xadrez.

Uma coruja negra entrou voando com pressa pela Sala Comunal e depositou uma carta no braço de Draco, sem se importar com mais nada, ela voou para fora da Sala Comunal, não deixando nenhum vestígio.

Draco rasgou o envelope com muita pressa e um pergaminho que estava enrolado, desenrolou no ar.

_Draco Malfoy, _

Aqui quem escreve é o seu pai, estamos na Sede do Lord das Trevas e finalmente descobrimos onde a Ordem da Fênix fica, estamos indo para lá e vamos acabar com aquela gente, só escrevi esta carta porque achei que você gostaria de saber, ou se quisesse ajudar, saberá onde nos encontrar! Ficaria muito grato se pudesse escapar da escola e nos ajudasse nessa missão, Voldemort ficaria orgulhoso de você!

Seu pai.

A Ordem da Fênix ia ser invadida e todos que estavam nela, seriam mortos, ou seja, Draco obviamente estava em primeiro lugar da lista de Harry, "o inimigo fofoqueiro".

Pansy interrompeu os pensamentos de Draco, vindo na sua direção.

- Draco, guarde lá as vassouras - pediu Pansy entregando sua vassoura a ele.

- Ok, estou indo para lá mesmo e já guardo a sua - disse chateado já com os pensamentos longe, ele só tinha um plano, fugir de Hogwarts e salvar o máximo de inocentes que pudesse na Ordem da Fênix.

Draco pegou as vassouras e caminhou até o Armário de Vassouras, levou um susto ao ver Luna totalmente nua abraçada com Harry.

* * *

McClagan, Sra Weasley, Mundungo e o resto do pessoal da Ordem se encontravam na Toca apertada, discutindo sobre nova Ordem.

- Talvez, talvez, precisamos pensar um pouco mais! - murmurou McClagan furioso dando um soco na mesa assustando a todos.

- Vamos voltar para a Ordem, seria a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Molly apanhou sua bolsa e se dirigiu até a lareira.

- Molly, não! - gritou McClagan tirando o pote de pó de flu das mãos dela - Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Não sei porquê.

Molly riu falsamente.

- Vamos, McClagan, desde quando você adivinha as coisas?

- Mas agora... Parece tão real.

- Mas não é! - disse a Sra Weasley apanhando o pó e jogando nos pés.

Tudo rodou a sua volta e quando ela menos percebeu estava na sala onde estavam os homens encapuzados.

- McClagan tinha razão - respondeu ela puxando a varinha e apontando para um comensal.

- Ora, ora, Weasley - disse Lúcio estendendo a mão - Se lembra de mim? Tempos de escola, não?

- Maldito! - xingou ela.

- _Crucio_ - gritou Belatriz sem dó e nem piedade fazendo a mulher gorda se contorcer de dor no chão.

- Cadê os outros?- perguntou Voldemort fuzilando ela com os olhos.

- Não vou dizer! Podem me matar, mas não direi! - gritava ela gemendo, então Voldemort fez um sinal para Belatriz parar e a cara de Molly se encontrava cheia de sangue - EU NÃO VOU DIZER! - berrou.

- Então vamos matá-la! - disse Lúcio se ajoelhando ao lado dela e apertando seu pescoço.

- Faça o que quiser, mas não vou dizer - disse ela cerrando os punhos.

McClagan estava parado na lareira, atrás dele Mundungo, Snape e Ammos Diggory.

- Estamos encrencados.

- Com toda certeza.

Lúcio virou para eles e apontou a varinha soltando vários feitiços estuporantes, ao lado de Rodolfo e Dolohv, mas eles conseguiram fugir a tempo, indo parar em outra lareira.

- Seus amigos são grandes traidores, vão deixar você morrer sozinha, Weasley.

- Sabe, precisamos contar um segredinho antes de você morrer - murmurou Voldemort sibilando no ouvido dela - Sirius está vivo, mais vivo do que nunca, está do nosso lado, ele que nos revelou a Ordem.

O coração da Sra Weasley rodopiava no peito, até que fazia sentido, então Belatriz apontou a varinha para o peito da ruiva e pediu para o patrão.

- Posso matá-la?

- Sim, acabe logo com isso! - ordenou Voldemort virando as costas para elas – Temos mais serviço a fazer.

---

**N/A: **Eu quero reviews x/


	31. Grávida?

Capítulo 31.  
Grávida?

O garoto de cabelos negros abriu os olhos na escuridão, apenas uma pequena luz invadia o local, ele percebeu que sua filmadora estava com problemas, estava embaçada, então deu um tapa em sua cabeça e logo percebeu que precisava dos óculos, uma dor de cabeça tremenda dominava seu corpo, sentia a boca amarga e o corpo ruim, tateou o chão a procura dos óculos e se assustou ao apertar o braço de alguém.

- Luna? - perguntou sem enxergar se era ela realmente ao seu lado. Desejou que fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ou até mesmo um garoto, menos Luna.

- Ham? - perguntou ela abrindo os olhos lentamente e se espreguiçando - Harry? - perguntou ela se levantando depressa - Harry? Você? - então percebeu que estava nua e soltou um gritinho desagradável e apanhou as roupas amarrotadas no chão e cobriu as partes íntimas com pressa.

- Luna, eu não sei... Aconteceu alguma coisa...

- Harry, a gente não...

Harry abaixou a cabeça tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Não devíamos ter bebido tanto - disse ela horrorizada, olhando para a porta, segurando-se para não chorar ali.

- Olha, não importa, agora aconteceu - disse Harry segurando os ombros dela e de repente teve uma visão rápida de imaginar o que os outros diriam sobre isso, especificamente, Hermione – Olha, é o seguinte! Não espalhe para ninguém sobre isso, ok? Principalmente...

- Para a Hermione? - cortou Luna com os olhos habitualmente arregalados na sua direção – Ok! Já entendi...

- É, também, eu ia dizer o Rony, mas... Serve a Hermione, também, não quero ouvir sermão logo cedo, entende?

Luna bufou de raiva.

- Harry, onde você estava com a cabeça? Me trazer aqui? Olha em que estado fomos parar... Oh meu Deus!

- Luna, você veio junto - disse Harry pegando a varinha e acendendo uma luz, pegou os óculos e percebeu que estava totalmente nu, suas nádegas estavam congelando de frio, então ele se vestiu depressa, como Luna.

- Será que alguém viu? - perguntou Luna espantada.

- Espero que não - respondeu Harry chateado - Agora, vamos sair daqui, você sai, daqui algum tempo eu saio.

- Ok, nos vemos jájá então - disse ela saindo, mas antes de sair se virou para Harry - Harry, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Melhor a gente conversar sobre isso depois – respondeu ele sentindo a cabeça a mil. Não sabia o que fazer dali pra frente.

- Ok, então a gente se fala depois - disse ela dando um selinho nele e correndo dali.

Harry sentiu que cometera uma burrada gigantesca, Hermione definitivamente não iria perdoa-lo se soubesse, se Harry não perdoava a si mesmo, lhe dirá os demais, assim incluindo Rony também.

Alguns minutos depois Harry saiu dali, com as roupas totalmente amassadas, seu primeiro pensamento: TOMAR UM BANHO! Foi até o banheiro dos monitores e depois desceu para tomar café, sua boca estava amarga, ele sentia uma dor de cabeça insuportável e o corpo totalmente arruinado.

- Harry! - chamou alguém que Harry suspeitou ser Gina, erguendo a mão para Harry enxergá-la melhor, embora isso fosse quase impossível devido à bebedeira da noite passada - Venha se sentar conosco – Era Gina.

Harry olhou pelo Salão Principal e viu Luna totalmente isolada, sentiu um certo ar de culpa e pena e caminhou até Gina e Rony.

- Cára, onde você dormiu?- perguntou Rony – Que ressaca!

- Eu?

- É, você mesmo – devolveu Gina – E você está com olheiras!

- Ah! Dormi por aí - respondeu ao se sentar.

Rony pigarreou.

- Alguma gata nova? Andou transando, não é? – perguntou baixinho mas o povo ao redor ouviu do mesmo jeito.

- RONY!- berrou Gina ficando levemente envergonha - Estamos tomando café da manhã, não me venha falar dessas coisas agora, que nojo!

- Ok - disse Rony mordendo uma torrada e resolvendo mudar de assunto, provavelmente pensando "duvido que você nunca tenha feito o mesmo!".

- Mas então, Rony, você já pediu desculpas para Luna? - perguntou Gina como se suspeitasse de alguma coisa.

- Pedir desculpas para Luna? Calma, calma, depois eu falo com ela.

- E então, Harry, o que você acha? Rony vai se entender com Luna - informou Gina parecendo mais alegre – Acho que dessa vez vai rolar alguma coisa.

Rony corou.

- Eu espero... – disse ele um pouco nervoso, mordendo o fim da torrada.

O seu estômago rodopiou cinco vezes seguidas e despencou com muita força, fazendo pressão, como se fosse sair por qualquer buraco que encontrasse pela frente, e alguns distúrbios por todas as regiões ao lado.

- Legal - resmungou chateado e deixando isso evidente - Os dois se combinam.

Harry já se sentia culpado pela futura situação.

* * *

Logo que eles saíram da aula de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, Rony explicou para Harry que no almoço procuraria Luna para se entender com ela, ele parecia trêmulo e vermelho, além de estar muito disposto.

- Boa sorte - desejou Harry muito chateado, porém, no fundo do coração, sabendo que novamente a briga do triângulo amoroso começaria, mas desta vez Harry iria perder, mas não se importava, ele não era apaixonado mesmo por Luna, só que como conseqüência, teria que perder Hermione também, ela não o perdoaria tão fácil.

Rony abraçou Harry de lado e correu para o Saguão de Entrada para esperar Luna descer de alguma aula e conversar com ela.

Enquanto Harry descia para o primeiro andar, alguém o chamou.

- Harry, preciso conversar com você.

- Ah, Oi, Luna – ele não demonstrou surpresa.

- Sabe, sobre o que aconteceu esta noite? Então, gostaria de saber se a gente está namorando. Eu preciso saber...

- Luna, eu não sei, é que na verdade, o Rony está afim de você, e, não eu! – foi difícil falar isso, mas ele precisava.

- Mas ele não me quis, agora não adianta voltar atrás - respondeu Luna depressa cruzando os braços, irritada e jogando os cabelos para trás – Já que você não quer, com licença, tem quem queira...

Harry corou loucamente e sentiu-se culpado por isso, desatou em correr na direção da garota e tomá-la pelo braço.

- O que você quer? Estamos namorando ou não? – perguntou furiosa.

- Não sei, o meu amigo Rony realmente gosta de você, sabe, e eu não quero brigar com ele outra vez, já foi bastante insuportável viver sem ele, eu lembro quando namorava Hermione.

Luna abaixou a cabeça, chateada, deixando os cabelos cair pela frente.

- Tudo bem, você não me ama, não é mesmo? – resmungou ela.

Por que diabos Luna fazia uma cara de piedade nas horas mais impróprias? Harry se sentia culpado a cada palavra que saía de sua boca, e para piorar a situação, ele não sabia o que dizer, ao mesmo tempo, não queria mentir ou magoá-la, e resolveu que era melhor desviar de assunto.

- Mas, e o Rony?

- Ele me dispensou certo? E agora eu estou afim de você, será que é tão difícil entender, Harry? Você transou comigo! Você foi meu primeiro homem! - disse Luna aos sussurros e parecia ter muita coragem ao dizer isso – Eu te dei a minha flor! – isso em outro momento, seria até engraçado.

Harry corou e segurou os ombros dela.

- Você também foi minha primeira mulher. Eu jamais tinha feito isso com alguém, e foi muito especial pra mim também, acredite!

- Pois então, esquecemos até mesmo de usar preservativos! Oh, eu sou muito burra!

- Não, não fique assim, foi falha de ambos, ok?

Harry engoliu em seco, ficou meio atordoado, corria risco de ser pai, não, não, era muito novo, impossível, quer dizer, não podia ser, possível até era. Existiam casos assim em Hogwarts, mas não queria que fosse realidade, por que as pessoas simplesmente o escolhiam para ser donas de seus problemas?

- Luna, você não está grávida, né?

- Não sei, não dá para saber em um dia, mas corremos o risco.

Harry andou em volta dela e perguntou.

- Existi alguma poção para desfazer isso?

- Harry! - exclamou Luna chateada - Mesmo se existisse, eu nunca faria umas coisas dessas. Ele já foi feito!

Harry meteu a mão na testa.

- Eu não queria ter transado com você, essa é a verdade – explodiu de uma vez por todas.

- Mas transou - respondeu Luna chateada - Não queria, mas transou. Entreguei toda minha puridade a você, seu, seu marginalzinho!

- Ok, olha, vamos dar um tempo?- pediu Harry voltando a segurar a garota nos braços para não escapar.

- Não, _Potter - _ela deu ênfase no sobrenome - Você vai me abandonar, não quero isso, você tirou minha virgindade e agora me joga fora? Potter, você me decepcionou desta vez, nunca esperava isso de você - disse ela balançando a cabeça negativamente - Te considerava muito, muito mesmo!

Luna começou a descer as escadas, mas então Harry a puxou pelo braço, pela terceira vez, e seus cabelos vieram na sua direção, caindo levemente acima dos seios.

- Tudo bem, Luna, a gente vai namorar, se é isso o que quer. E vamos aguardar o resultado assim!

- Resultado de que? - perguntou Luna erguendo as sobrancelhas, provavelmente era muito ignorante quando o assunto se tratava de sexualidade ou coisas do gênero, afinal, quem ia conversar com Luna sobre essas coisas?

- O resultado do teste de gravidez.

- Ah, Harry... - disse Luna dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios - Eu sabia que você me aceitaria de volta.

- Ok - cortou Harry dando um leve empurrão em seus ombros - Agora vá falar com o Rony, depois a gente conversa melhor.

- Quer que eu fale do nosso namoro para ele? - perguntou Luna penteando o cabelo do namorado com as mãos.

- Não, por enquanto não - e deu um selinho na sua nova namorada – Vamos esperar a poeira abaixar!

* * *

- Tirem as patas imundas de cima da Weasley! - gritou uma voz familiar apontando a varinha para Belatriz.

- O que? Como chegou até aqui? - perguntou Lúcio se virando e deparando com um garoto de estrutura alta e magricela, seus cabelos loiros platinados esvoaçavam ao vento que penetrava pela janela aberta da sala – Filho! – exclamou surpreso, no começo achando que tudo aquilo era teatro dele - Você veio assistir a morte dela...

- Pai, o senhor não está entendendo – ainda mantinha a formalidade com seu pai – Eu quero que soltem-na! - ordenou Draco, mas ninguém se moveu, só mexeram com as expressões em seus rostos.

- Filho, você não está me reconhecendo. Deixe explicar, eu sou seu pai! SEU PAI! Lúcio Malfoy!

A paciência de Draco estava se esgotando, assim como a de seu pai também.

- _Expelliarmus_ - o pai de Draco foi arremessado do lado da lareira e sua varinha bateu na parede e caiu na frente de Lúcio que estava um pouco atordoado.

- Malfoy! - berrou Rodrigo agachando, assustado com tudo o que estava ocorrendo naquele momento.

- _Crucio_! - berrou Belatriz apontando para Draco que imediatamente se abaixou - Você está do lado deles agora, não é? - e apontava para Molly que se contorcia no chão - Está, não está?

- Meus... Esforços... Meus conselhos... Não foram em vão... – grunhiu Lúcio atarracado no canto da sala, borbulhando de raiva do filho.

- Dumbledore tem um ótimo poder de persuasão para os fracos – comentou Rodrigo.

Draco aproveitou que ela estava conversando e estuporou-a, imediatamente Voldemort atingiu Draco com um Crucio pelas costas e o garoto rodopiou pela sala como uma lagartixa sendo torturada, Rodrigo apontou a varinha para Draco, acabaria com ele de vez, mas então, neste instante Snape entrou acompanhado por McClagan e acabaram salvando Draco, com um feitiço puxaram o corpo de Molly e correram para fora da cozinha, Voldemort foi segurado por seus Comensais.

- Chefe, você sozinho, não, precisamos reunir mais forças. Dumbledore não é tão tolo quanto parece!

Voldemort acertou um feitiço atingindo todos seus Comensais.

- Vocês vão me pagar! - e saiu gritando.

* * *

- Obrigado - agradeceu Draco, massageando os ombros, para Snape e McClagan quando estavam no carro voador.

Molly estava desmaiada no banco de trás, soltando vários guinchos, Snape parecia aflito e encarava Draco.

- Correu risco de vida, moleque. Não devia ter feito isso!

- Eu sei, mas eu não podia deixar a situação no pé em que estava! Não podia deixar assim! - apontou para Molly.

- Você, Malfoy? Salvando? Você estava com seu pai, ajudando matar ela - respondeu McClagan fuzilando Draco pelo retrovisor.

- Não, podem confirmar com ela, eu juro que...

- Você só estará vivo se Molly sobreviver, torça para que ela se salve, Malfoy, assim podendo contar toda a verdade, caso contrário, você será assassinado pelos demais Weasleys!

- Calem-se, já vamos descer em Londres, Molly precisa de cuidado especial, apertem os cintos! – ordenou McClagan.

O carro desceu rapidamente, Draco teve a nítida impressão de que estava sendo jogado de um Kamikaze dos trouxas, mas apenas segurava com força na poltrona e sentiu-se aliviado quando as rodas encostaram-se ao estacionamento do St. Mungus.

Imediatamente os enfermeiros colocaram Molly em uma maca e carregaram-na para dentro do hospital, enquanto isso McClagan estacionava o carro e Snape olhava Draco.

- Me diga, garoto, por que estava ajudando seu pai?

- Eu já disse que não estava ajudando ele! - respondeu Draco entre os dentes.

McClagan pegou a chave e veio até eles.

- Vamos escrever para os filhos dela - murmurou Snape quando colocou os pés no Hospital.

- Acho melhor não, vamos esperar ela melhorar.

- E se ela não melhorar, McGonagall? - McClagan se virou para Snape e o encarou.

- Ai sim, mandaremos uma coruja preta para eles - respondeu tristemente - Só alguma coisa acontecer com ela, mas tudo vai ficar bem, te garanto.

Draco apenas encarava o ambiente como se fosse o último dia de sua vida, se Molly morresse, estava encrencado. Gina diria a vida toda que Draco havia matado sua mãe, junto com o pai dele e a culpa era toda sua, encrenca era apelido.

* * *

- Luna? - perguntou Rony fingindo espanto - Que milagre você por aqui. Vim lhe trazer este humilde presentinho – e estendeu o braço.

- Hahaha, qual seria a minha próxima fala, deixa eu ver? – ela parou fingindo pensar – "Quer entrar e tomar uma xícara de café?" Ah, qualé Ronald! Eu sempre venho aqui - respondeu ela secamente virando as costas para ele.

- Espera! - disse ele tirando a mão esquerda de trás das costas, segurava três flores arrancadas de algum lugar qualquer do jardim.

- Ah, pelo menos isso, pf. Obrigada! - disse Luna pegando as flores e colocando em cima dos livros e virou as costas novamente para ele, não ficando nem um pouco abalada pelo fato do garoto estar com o cabelo penteado e usando vestes novas e limpas.

- Espera! Eu não terminei!

Luna se virou lentamente para ele, o garoto tinha uma cara de bobo alegre nessas horas, sabia fingir muito bem.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas por aquele dia, e dizer que eu estou muito arrependido mesmo, a ponto de te pedir em namoro - e corou loucamente.

Luna colocou a mão direita no ombro de Rony, encarou ele que fingia estar chateado e respondeu.

- Roneyzinho – isso soou mais como um sotaque americano - Você acha mesmo que eu ficaria com você? Se toca, garoto!

E saiu aos pulos parecendo uma borboleta de tanto que mexia com as mãos, deixando um Rony totalmente desconcertado no meio do Saguão.

* * *

Uma coruja entrou voando com rispidez pela Sala de Astronomia, depositou a carta em cima da escrivaninha de Harry e levantou vôo, imediatamente o garoto abriu o envelope e percebeu que era uma carta de Hermione.

_Querido Amigo Harry, _

Estou lhe escrevendo para dizer que já fiz muitas amizades, Vanessa Carlton, Yag, Avril Lavigne, Britney Spears e Hilary Duff são as minhas novas amigas aqui onde estudo, estamos armando um plano para o grupo de patricinhas, também conheci um professor super legal, tem 26 anos, um tal de Roger, parece ser muito simpático, a gente saiu esses dias, com toda certeza, ai em Hogwarts deve ter se passado poucas horas, mas aqui já se passaram dias, afinal os horários são diferentes, aqui o dia passa mais rápido, bom, nos veremos em breve, atrás do pergaminho tem uma foto minha e das minhas amigas, estou com muitas saudades,

Beijos de Hermione Granger.  
_Obs: Avise o Rony que estou com saudades dele também._

Logo atrás tinha uma foto de Hermione, estava totalmente diferente, irreconhecível, completamente rosada, com umas roupas super modernas, saia curta, perfeitamente elegante, ao lado suas amigas Avril, Hilary e Britney, elas pareciam muito bonitas pela foto e também vestiam um cor-de-rosa que chamava a atenção.

Assim que Harry saiu da sala, avisou Rony que Hermione escreveu uma carta, dizendo que estava com saudades e aproveitou para perguntar como havia sido o encontro com Luna.

- Péssimo – respondeu bem abalado - Muito péssimo, ela não gosta mais de mim. Ela disse isso na minha cara!

- Claro que gosta, cara, paciência, basta você beijar ela a força, ela só está se fazendo de difícil - respondeu Harry dando duas palmadinhas nas costas dele - Bom, nos vemos mais tarde, fiquei encarregado de ajudar a Lilá em alguns deveres - mentiu Harry depressa para não se sentir tão culpado por tudo o que estava acontecendo - Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Até mais - acenou Rony se virando para o Salão Comunal.

Harry ia se encontrar com Luna, na verdade não sentia vontade de ir, mas a loura insistira tanto que ele não conseguia resistir e acabou cedendo a vontade da garota.

- Oi, amor - disse Luna pulando até ele, amassou a cara de Harry e lascou um selinho nos seus lábios.

- Oi - disse ele olhando o movimento do Salão Principal que era quase deserto e nem se preocupava tanto com Luna.

- Conversou com Rony?

- Ainda não, vou dar um tempo.

- Não demora, quero poder te beijar logo na frente de todo mundo.

- Ok, outra hora eu falo com ele - respondeu dando um selinho nela - Boa noite, eu preciso ir.

- Boa noite - acenou Luna - Sonha comigo, heim?

Harry virou as costas e subiu para a Sala Comunal que estava praticamente vazio, exceto por Gina, emburrada, sentada no sofá.

- Olá - perguntou Harry assustando a garota.

- Olá – respondeu amarga.

- Desculpa, não queria assustá-la.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada, sente-se.

Harry empurrou a almofada com o braço para o chão e sentou no lugar que a almofada ocupava.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que essa cara?

- Tomei bolo - respondeu Gina enraivecida - Estou ficando com um menino que falta nos encontros. Isso não é nada legal.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela.

- Quantos encontros ele não foi até hoje?

- Um só.

- Quantos encontros vocês já marcaram?

- Ah, mas...

Harry se levantou, ela tinha entendido o recado. Ele deu um beijo na testa de Gina e disse um suave "boa noite", caminhou para o dormitório masculino, deitou na cama e apagou sonhando com Hermione Granger.

* * *

- Malfoy, fique aqui, eu e o Snape vamos para a Toca, conversar pessoalmente com Arthur, e se você sair daqui, terá de enfrentar as conseqüências depois.

Draco acordou com um susto, havia dormido ali no hospital mesmo, pulou dali e ficou andando pelo corredor, tomou um gole de água, quando o médico apareceu.

- O sr Draco, é você? Conhece a Srta Molly Weasley?

- Eu mesmo, conheço sim, algum problema?- perguntou Draco espantado.

- Ela está gritando seu nome, acho que não vai durar muito tempo - respondeu o médico assustado – Corra! Alguém precisa entender o que ela tem a dizer!

Draco correu para o quarto, abriu a porta correndo e viu na maca, Molly totalmente péssima, deitada, preste a morrer. Muito branca, como nunca.

- Sra Weasley, o que aconteceu?

- Draco, é você? Não consigo enxergá-lo.

- Sou eu mesmo, pode dizer - disse ele pegando na mão ela e acariciando.

- Sabe, filho, eu sei que você é inocente, avise a todos, por favor!

- Sra Weasley, eu só preciso perguntar uma coisa para a senhora, um segundo, eu já volto, agüente firme ai!

Draco saiu correndo pelos corredores e pediu um gravador de voz para a mulher da recepção, ela demorou alguns segundos, mas pegou um qualquer lá que a pilha estava fraca, Draco voltou para o quarto, com o gravador e perguntou.

- Sra Weasley, eu gostaria que a Senhora narrasse tudo o que aconteceu no Largo Grimmauld.

Com muita dificuldade ela disse tudo, a enfermaria Lucy ficou vendo tudo, ao lado da maca, chorando.

- E Sra Weasley, a Sra acredita que eu mudei? Que eu sou do bem? Depois de tudo o que houve?

- Sim - murmurou ela com dificuldade.

- A Sra também deixaria eu me casar com a sua filha? Sabe, caso um dia a gente chegasse a namorar.

- Se ela aceitar ... - dizia Molly com dificuldade - Eu... Aceito...- e dizendo isso virou a cabeça, com os olhos abertos, um barulho irritante predominou a sala.

- PI – a linha cheia de morrinhos no computador ficara reta.

Draco abaixou a cabeça, antes de guardar a fita no bolso das vestes.

* * *

**N/A: **_Lalala, minha amiguxinha puxa-saco mas linda tah comentando, xD, que foofa, eu amo ela, saibam disso, e fiz uma fanfic pra ela, Tudo por um livro, Draco e Gina, xD_

**N/A2: **_Vocês devem estar pensando, porque Britney? Avril? Hilary? "Esse Luís deve ser psicopata", não, calma, não é nada disso, é que eu fiz uma fanfic separada, a Hermione no mundo das patricinhas, a fanfic se chama Meninas Malvadas, eu fiz até o quarto capítulo, embora as pessoas rolem de rir, e amam a fanfic, eu não fiz continuação por falta de inspiração, bom, esclarecido Beijos a todos miguxinhos, fui!_


	32. Fita invisível

Capítulo 32.  
Fita invisível.

Logo depois, Snape e McClagan chegaram acompanhados por Arthur que correu para o quarto, Draco anunciou a morte de Molly, fazendo eles caírem no desespero, antes disso, Draco tirou a fita do bolso, mas eles não deram atenção alguma, correram para o quarto e foram ver se Draco realmente dissera a verdade, o garoto sentia o resto do corpo tremer, involuntariamente.

- Você, moleque, vai pagar caro - disse McClagan com muita raiva, Snape o segurava para não acabar sofrendo algumas conseqüências depois.

- Eu tenho prova de que eu salvei ela – gritou Draco em resposta mostrando a fita no ar - Vamos ouvir? Eu provo a todos vocês a verdade!

- Ouvir? Você deve ter ameaçado ela - resmungou McClagan sendo segurando por Snape para não atacar Draco - Você ainda vai se ver comigo, solte-me, Severus! Juro que não vou relar a mão nesse maldito!

Snape soltou ele, então ele se virou e sumiu pelo corredor, com toda certeza iria escrever uma carta para os filhos dizendo o ocorrido.

Algumas horas depois (o pior momento da vida de Draco, até então), os Weasley se encontravam no Saguão do Hospital, eles não sabiam de nada, apenas que a mãe deles corriam risco de vida, Draco estava na Sala de Espera tremendo mais do que todos eles, Gina ao ver ele tomou um grande susto e colocou a mão no peito, suspirando e tentando se recompor do susto.

- Draco?

- Gina... - ele se levantou mas logo atrás apareceram, Fred, Jorge, Harry e Rony apareceram, então ele fingiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e acabou recuando um passo para trás.

- Isso tem seu dedo, não tem? Minha mãe está assim, por sua culpa! - pelo visto eles não sabiam que Molly estava morta.

Rony segurou Fred ao mesmo tempo em que Gina tentava segurar um dos braços de Jorge, mas não adiantou, ele acertou um soco em Draco, fazendo o garoto cambalear e cair de costas no carrinho onde tinha café e água, fazendo um estardalhaço, chamando a atenção de todos ali, muitas pessoas foram se reunindo e seguraram Fred e Jorge.

Draco estava com a cara roxa e o lábio sangrando, Gina não sabia o que fazer, apenas chorava com as mãos na boca, solução, então saiu correndo dali, Draco se levantou com os cotovelos e foi atrás.

- Gina, me espera!

- Ei moço, pára de gritar! - alertou uma enfermaria, mas Draco não deu ouvidos, correu atrás de Gina que estava indo para o estacionamento, abriu a porta de vidro e parou em um carro, chorando muito.

- Gina - disse Draco chegando por trás dela e encaixando suas mãos na cintura - Gina, fique calma, você precisa se acalmar - Draco não podia dizer "vai dar tudo certo" porque já dera tudo errado, não podia alimentar Gina de falsas esperanças.

- Draco, Draco, desculpa - disse Gina apalpando o rosto do namorado - Eles perderam o controle, mas me diga, você jura que não tem culpa?

Os olhos de Draco encheram de água, Gina estava desconfiando dele, o que fez o garoto ficar aborrecido.

- Você está pensando isso de mim? – perguntou ofendido – Acha que sou capaz?

- N-Não, Não! Olha, não é isso! Olha! Desculpa! Draco!

- Eu entendo, os seus irmãos fizeram a sua cabeça, faz parte, afinal, eu sou um Malfoy e você é uma Weasley! Eu sempre sou o malvado da história!

Ela negava com a cabeça, com as lágrimas deslizando pelo ar.

- Eu sabia - murmurou ele dando um soco no ar - E você está do lado deles, né?

- Não - murmurou ela alisando o rosto dele - Eu amo você, juro que amo você, mais do que minha própria vida. Eu não acho nada disso de você!

Draco se virou e encarou seus olhos azuis, estavam cansados, exaustos. Pior de tudo, negros!

- Te amo, Gi. Não importa o que aconteça a partir de hoje nas nossas vidas!

- Eu também te amo - e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Promete que nada vai separar a gente?

- Prometer?

- É, vamos, diga, eu prometo - pediu Draco.

- Eu ... - mas foram interrompidos, ou seja, Gina não chegara a falar a frase completa.

- Gina! - disse Rony com os lábios tremendo, logo atrás, Harry sem óculos, limpando a cara cheia de lágrimas com as vestes pretas.

- A nossa mãe! Esse maldito filho dos comensais! NOSSA MÃE MORREU, GINA! - berrou Rony vermelho, chorando, e abraçou Gina com tanta força que os dois quase desabaram no chão, Draco apenas encarou os irmãos se abraçando e Harry limpando as lágrimas.

- Você vai pagar por isso - disse Rony avançando em Draco como se ele tivesse culpa.

Draco e Rony rolaram pelo chão cheio de poças de água, os dois lutavam com socos, pontapés, lutavam como se fossem dois leões selvagens, enquanto isso Gina gritava e tentava separar os dois, Harry ajudou, segurava Rony com os braços enquanto Draco tirava sangue da cara.

- Me solta, Harry, deixa eu acabar com esse marginal, vamos, me solta! É a minha última chance!

- Não! - dizia Harry no seu ouvido – Você não pode fazer isso! E não vale a pena também, deixa esse serviço aos dementadores!

Draco tirou uma fita do bolso e entregou a Gina.

- Ouça, as últimas palavras da sua mãe - Rony ia avançar em Gina, quebrar a fita, mas Harry o segurou.

- Ok, vamos lá ouvir - disse Gina chorando aos berros, Rony se remexeu mas ela o encarou com raiva – Enquanto não se acalmar, você fica aqui e não vai! Segura ele pra mim, Harry!

Draco e Gina prosseguiram pelos corredores, pegaram um rádio e ouviram a fita, enquanto isso a garota chorava mais ainda, então abandonou o rádio e correu para ver se sua mãe tinha morrido mesmo, Draco saiu correndo atrás dela, deixando a fita dentro do rádio.

- Calma – pediu Draco sabendo que não ia adiantar muito – Calma! Você precisa ter calma agora!

Mas não adiantava, Gina berrava nos corredores e só conseguiu ficar calma quando aplicaram nela uma Poção Tranqüila.

Draco voltou na sala onde havia deixado o rádio das enfermeiras, mas o aparelho não estava mais lá.

- Ei! - berrou Draco para a balconista - Cadê o rádio que estava aqui?

Ela agachou e pegou o rádio.

- Eu guardei.

Draco se sentiu aliviado e abriu o rádio para pegar a fita, ela havia sumido.

- Cadê a fita?

- Que fita? Tinha alguma fita?

Seu coração ficou batendo mais rápido, Draco empalideceu, tudo foi ficando escuro, ele teve a ligeira sensação de que ia... Desmaiar.

Abriu os olhos novamente, sentiu um pano molhado estava grudado na sua testa, olhou para o lado e ergueu a cabeça, havia várias pessoas em volta de Draco, se sentou e então uma mulher veio correndo na sua direção, uma enfermaria

- Senhor, já está melhor?

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou assustado - Onde estão meus amigos?

A enfermaria olhou para o lado e disse.

- Me parece que você desmaiou.

Então ele se lembrou do rádio, da fita.

- Cadê o Rádio? E a Fita?

- Não tem nenhum rádio, nenhuma fita, o Senhor deve estar delirando, normal, acontece... São os efeitos da poção!

- Eu não desmaiei! E não estou ficando louco! - reclamou Draco cerrando os dentes, gritava com toda força que podia - Cadê os Weasleys?

- Ah, você conhece eles? Foram para o velório daquela mulher, fiquei super triste, uma mulher tão jovem, morrer tão cedo, deixar os filhos no mundo, sem criá-los, foi uma pena - murmurou a enfermaria com lágrimas nos olhos - Sete filhos? Não, é isso? Que coragem! Que garra!

Draco se levantou, e saiu correndo nos corredores a procura da mulher que ficava no balcão, correu até ela e perguntou sobre o rádio.

- O senhor já viu o rádio, procurou uma fita e não achou, até desmaiou no chão.

- Moça, você não está me entendendo, aquela fita é importante pra mim - disse ele aflito - Por favor, eu preciso achá-la.

- Calma, garoto, nós guardamos as fitas aqui nesta gaveta - disse ela abrindo a gaveta, então uma árvore de esperança surgiu no peito do garoto, mas não era nenhuma daquelas fitas, logo então sentiu um caminhão depositar toda sua carga de estrume, em cima do garoto.

Uma coruja entrou voando pelo Hospital, logo Draco avistou McClagan seguindo a coruja.

- O senhor ainda está aqui?

- Só estou esperando você se recuperar, ou esqueceu que ainda nos deve uma explicação?

Draco olho com nojo para McClagan então a coruja entregou a carta para Draco.

_Sr. Malfoy, _

Você não sabe quem eu sou, e nunca adivinhará. Mas não vou revelar quem sou, apenas sei que você está doido a procura de uma fita, mas a fita já está em minhas mãos, se quiser pegá-la, volte para Hogsmeade, sábado, e nos encontremos no Cabeça de Javali, no próximo final de semana. Venha, ou queimarei!

Segredo.

Draco absolutamente não fazia idéia de quem escrevera a carta, apenas mostrou para McClagan.

- Que fita é essa?

- Molly disse toda a verdade antes de morrer, inclusive que sou inocente e eu vou provar isso a vocês – ele apertou a carta com força contra as mãos.

- Conta outra, Malfoy, você, inocente?- debochou McClagan rindo falsamente - Agora, vamos - pegou com força no braço garoto – Dumbledore quer ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

Draco encarou McClagan e murmurou.

- Me solte, eu preciso provar que sou inocente.

McClagan arrastou Draco para o carro e jogou ele com violência no banco de trás.

- Entregaremos você para Minerva, ela saberá o que fazer - respondeu McClagan dando ré no carro e voando em direção a Hogwarts como um louco.

Definitivamente era o fim de sua vida, morreria sem provar sua inocência.

* * *

Os Weasleys e Harry passaram o dia no velório em Hogsmeade, Harry durante a noite voltou em Hogwarts para tentar dormir, e aproveitou para dizer a Hermione sobre as tristes ocorrências em Hogwarts, seria um choque e tanto para a garota quando voltasse.

- Harry! - disse Jack entrando e puxando uma cadeira - Madame Hooch veio conversar com a gente, iremos para Durmstrang.

O coração de Harry parou, Durmstrang? Onde Hermione estava estudando? Ele tinha ouvido direito?

- Durmstrang?- perguntou o garoto quase caindo da cadeira.

- Exatamente, jogar Quadribol, contra o pessoal de lá.

- Quando exatamente iremos?

- 15 de Novembro, me parece - respondeu Jack um pouco animado.

O estômago de Harry despencou, faltavam ainda uns 45 dias.

- Ah, ok, estou indo ao corujal, volto mais tarde - disse Harry se levantando com o envelope na mão.

Harry ia saindo mas então Jack impediu.

- Os boatos são verdadeiros?- perguntou curiosamente.

- Que boatos?- perguntou Harry astuto, boatos sempre corriam em Hogwarts.

- O tal Malfoy matou a mãe de Gina?

- Sim, são verdadeiros! - respondeu Harry abaixando a cabeça - Infelizmente é verdade, Draco Malfoy matou-a, mas a justiça será feita - disse Harry se virando e saindo – Nós acabaremos com ele!

Harry foi até o corujal, grudou o envelope da carta na parede, pegou uma pena, molhou no tinteiro e escreveu.

_Obs: Vamos nos encontrar dia 15 de Novembro._

E mandou a carta por uma coruja qualquer, ao descer as escadas, encontrou dois olhos azuis perdidos na escuridão.

- Luna?

- Amor - disse Luna dando um selinho no namorado - Que bom que nos encontramos, eu precisava falar com você.

- O que foi?

- Roubei uma poção da enfermaria, para descobrir se estou realmente grávida.

- Onde está a poção? Já tomou?- perguntou Harry surpreso.

Luna tirou um frasco verde do bolso, eram pequenas gotas vermelhas.

- Trouxe para tomar do seu lado.

- E então...? – sentiu o estômago rodopiar.

- Se minhas orelhas ficarem verdes, significa que eu estou grávida, se ficarem roxas, significa que tudo foi apenas uma brincadeira entre a gente.

Harry sentiu um gelo percorrer pelo corpo e embrulhar o estômago. Seu destino estava ali, em breve descobriria coisas que iam mudar definitivamente toda a sua vida.

- O que está esperando? Tome! - insistiu Harry empurrando o frasco para a namorada.

- Acalme-se - pediu Luna abrindo o potinho, cheirou o pote e derramou na boca, imediatamente suas orelhas ficaram...


	33. Dono da fita

Capítulo 33.  
Dono da Fita.

- Verdes! - murmurou Harry dando um soco na parede, chateado. Não queria aquilo pra ele. Ele não sabia o que pensar.

Luna puxou um espelho para conferir e ao olhar, caíram nas lágrimas de seus olhos, abraçou Harry com muita força.

- Você não vai me abandonar, não é?

- Não sou covarde para tanto! - disse Harry apertando ela com força - Vamos lutar juntos por isso! - disse ele pegando nos ombros dela - Você terá esse filho e eu vou te ajudar em todos os momentos! - Harry beijou a testa dela e limpou suas lágrimas.

- Eu sei que você não queria ter esse filho - lamentou ela - Eu também não queria estragar minha vida assim, mas eu não posso tirar, não posso! Não posso matar uma pessoa inocente, eu não suporto só de imaginar o que minha mãe diria sobre isso!

Harry colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas da garota e olhou profundamente em seus olhos vermelhos. Era uma coitada.

- O mundo pode separar a gente, mas nunca esqueça, eu farei de tudo para sustentar esse filho - deu um beijo na testa de Luna e saiu decidido a voltar no velório em Hogsmeade, já que não dormiria mesmo, mas então por um segundo pensou que não conseguiria olhar para Rony sem contar que Luna estava grávida, era uma situação extremamente delicada e horripilante, acabou resolvendo voltar para a Sala Comunal, então, encontrou Draco subindo as escadas, acompanhado por McClagan.

- Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estamos indo para a diretoria - murmurou McClagan secamente andando sem parar e arrastando o garoto consigo, Harry seguiu os dois, assim que eles entraram na Sala de Minerva, Harry colou o ouvido na porta.

* * *

- Então, salvamos o Sr Malfoy, e a Sra Weasley...

- Faleceu! - completou Minerva tristemente se levantando da sua cadeira giratória - Draco Malfoy, o que faremos com você, meu garoto?

Draco abaixou a cabeça e murmurou tristemente.

- Eu juro que não matei, Molly, eu tentei salvá-la. Eu juro!

- Mentira! - gritou McClagan se descontrolando - Salvamos sua pele, devíamos ter deixado você morrer! ISSO SIM!

- Sr Malfoy, o senhor tem alguma prova de que está falando a verdade?

Draco contou tudo. Detalhadamente. Exceto da parte da carta.

- E a fita sumiu? Do nada? - perguntou Minerva assustada e incrédula ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi isso mesmo, acredite em mim.

Imediatamente a porta se escancarou, Gina Weasley estava parada na porta, olhando furiosamente para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Após escutar toda a conversa, Harry ia voltando para o Salão Comunal, Gina passou a toda velocidade, indo em direção à diretoria.

- Gin...

Gina abriu a porta com violência e entrou.

- O Draco não tem culpa! – avisou ela aos berros - Não façam mal a ele, eu posso garantir, eu escutei a tal fita! Eu juro!

Draco quase estendeu os braços e beijou a garota na frente de todos, mas optou por sossegar.

- O que a fita dizia?

- Que Draco é inocente, era realmente a voz da minha mãe, eu sei. Eu a conheço!

- A senhorita tem certeza, Srta Weasley?

- Absoluta, Minerva, Draco é inocente.

- Ok, acho que não temos mais o que discutir - respondeu Minerva olhando McClagan com calma e virando as costas.

McClagan se descabelava de ódio, e lançou um olhar assassino à Gina também.

Draco e Gina saíram da diretoria, então eles chorando, se abraçaram.

- Gina, eu não queria preocupar você, mas preciso tirar esse peso da minha consciência, a fita sumiu, mas mesmo assim, você seria capaz de lutar para ficar comigo mesmo assim?

- Draco, falamos nisso outra hora, não estou disposta a responder agora.

- Ok, tenha o tempo que quiser - abraçou ela com mais força - Você acha que eu deveria comparecer ao velório de sua mãe?

- Não precisa, quero evitar problemas, agora se cuide, Draco, meus irmãos querem matá-lo. Fique aqui, e será melhor para todos!

- Tudo bem - disse Draco beijando a testa de Gina - Nunca esqueça, você tem a mim, pode contar comigo para tudo.

Gina tentou sorrir, mas era impossível, as lágrimas dominavam a garota, ela sentia uma dor de mágoa, infelicidade, misturada com ódio, raiva, perda...

- Nos vemos amanhã, então - disse Draco se despedindo de Gina com um selinho, ao chegarem no final da escadaria.

- Até - acenou Gina voltando a chorar.

* * *

Harry deitou no sofá do Salão Comunal que estava deserto, o fogo quase inexistente ainda crepitava na lareira, ele deitou com os pensamentos a mil: Se ao menos Hermione tivesse ali, tanta coisa teria mudado...

Por um segundo ele imaginou tudo voltando no passado com um Vira-Tempos, Hermione ali, do lado dele, assim Harry não teria beijado Luna e muito menos teria engravidado-a, compartilharia seus segredos com alguém, não se sentiria tão culpado pela morte de Molly, se ao menos ele não tivesse levado Draco para o Largo Grimmauld, Rony tinha todos os motivos do mundo para brigar com Harry, um mundo de pensamentos rolavam em sua cabeça, ele sentia que ia explodir se isso continuasse martelando sua cabeça na mesma velocidade.

O quadro rangeu e Simas entrou correndo, ofegante.

- Harry, você não sabe o que eu acabei de descobrir!

- O que? - perguntou Harry pulando do sofá com um sobressalto, curioso para saber de alguma novidade.

- O Malfoy e Gina se beijando! - revelou Simas.

Harry ficou sem reação, ficou encarando Simas ainda tentando absorver a informação, franziu o cenho e retomou à pergunta, julgou que não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Tem certeza, Draco e Gina? Se beijando?

- Absoluta, eu estava beijando a _minha_ namorada, tá, nós terminamos, mas isso não vem ao caso! - e seu rosto ficou todo avermelhado - E vi ela, o Malfoy deu um selinho nela. Eu vi!

Harry pulou a mesinha do centro da Sala Comunal, correu em direção ao quadro, empurrou ele com violência, Simas seguia Harry com a varinha acesa em punhos, Simas indicava o caminho com a varinha, dizendo que Gina e Draco estavam por ali.

- Os dois se agarrando, Rony vai ter um ataque quando souber.

Harry virou o pescoço na direção do amigo, reprimindo a fala.

- Acho melhor não contar nada a ele, Simas, Rony já tem problemas o suficiente - murmurou Harry chateado lembrando do assunto dele e de Luna também – E muitas outras notícias virão! - murmurou por último e deu os ombros para Simas, voltando para a Sala Comunal.

* * *

Harry acordou o dia seguinte com um choramingado de um garoto ruivo na Sala Comunal, arrumou o óculos torto sabendo quem estava chorando, penteou rapidamente o cabelo com as mãos, arrumou as vestes de qualquer jeito e desceu para consolar o amigo, abraçou Rony com muita força, em silêncio, e implorou calma para o amigo, logo Gina abraçou Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigado pela força, Harry, obrigado - agradeceu Rony secando as lágrimas com a palma das mãos e sugando o muco.

- Eu também fiquei muito aborrecido com o que aconteceu, a Sra Weasley era uma mãe para mim, acreditem - murmurou chateado.

- Ela vai ser enterrada, jájá, eu e a Gina não queríamos ver - disse Rony se distanciando de Harry – Eu não posso suportar!

Gina abaixou a cabeça deixando lágrimas cair no tapete, Harry levantou o queixo da garota com o dedo indicador e disse.

- Alguns se vão, mas a vida continua, portanto, vão tomar um banho, descansar, vocês estão exaustos - e de fato era realmente verdade, Rony parecia não ter dormido há dias, enquanto Gina estava parecendo uma mulher uma mendiga, com as roupas sujas, com o rosto desgastado, olhos pretos.

- Vamos _tentar_ dormir - disse Rony dando duas palmadas no ombro de Harry - Boa noite - de fato era dia, mas Rony ia dormir e estava acostumado a se despedir com um "Boa Noite".

- Até mais tarde, Harry - acenou Gina subindo as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Sem alternativa, Harry morrendo de pena, desceu para tomar um banho, logo em seguida foi tomar seu café da manhã, acompanhado por Luna.

- E o Rony? Como ele tá?

- Acabou de chegar, está péssimo, não vamos preocupá-lo com mais problemas, vamos esperar a poeira abaixar e depois a gente conta tudo.

- Quando papai souber vai me matar - murmurou a garota chateada comendo as unhas, aflita - Não consegui dormir essa noite, pensava no papai cada hora respondendo de uma forma, sabe, sou filha única, a mimadinha de sempre...

- Meus pais com toda certeza iriam ficar felizes - disse ele mastigando um biscoito e formulando uma nuvem com seus pensamentos.

Luna deitou a cabeça no ombro e disse.

- E se alguém contar para Rony?

- Ninguém seria tão malvado assim - disse Harry chateado, então seus olhos percorreram pelo Salão e pararam em Draco que olhava para o casal ali na mesa da Grifinória.

Luna ergueu a cabeça para Harry e contemplou seu rostinho angelical.

- Sim, alguém seria malvado assim - respondeu Harry se levantando, fazendo Luna cair de costas na cadeira e batendo a cabeça.

- Estúpido! - murmurou Luna chateada se sentando, passando a mão na cabeça – Os anjos ardentes do inferno vão te pegar!

Harry foi até Draco e disse que precisava falar com o garoto no jardim, foi até lá, sentou em um banco enquanto Draco vinha calmamente, não estava tão pomposo como costumava ser antigamente.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy, eu sei muito bem o que você aprontou, você disse ...

Draco assustado olhava para ele.

- Até você, Harry, suspeitando de mim? Eu te salvei aquele dia e voc...

- Cala a boca! - respondeu Harry com rispidez - Ou não respondo pelos meus atos! - gotículas de cuspe ficaram nas vestes de Draco.

Draco parecia estar mudo, Harry encarava ele furiosamente.

- Você matou a mãe do meu melhor amigo! - disse Harry segurando nas golas das vestes dele - Como foi capaz?

- Potter! - gaguejava ele - Eu juro, eu juro mesmo, não foi eu. E me solta porque senão as coisas vão piorar para o seu lado!

Harry soltou Draco imediatamente e virou as costas, cruzou os braços e perguntou.

- Quem foi, então?

- Não sei, mas juro que não foi eu, nem cheguei a conversar com o meu pai.

Harry voltou a encarar Draco, com o rosto contorcido de ódio.

- Você é muito falso, Ah! Tem outra coisa também, não vou permitir que você namore Gina Weasley! Se quer saber!

O estômago de Draco despencou, ficou pálido no mesmo instante, seus lábios tremiam.

- C-como é q-que é?

- Isso mesmo, eu já sei de tudo, sobre você, e Gina.

Draco estava preste a chorar, ajoelhou na frente de Harry e agarrou as vestes dele.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada, eu juro, não me faça ficar longe de Gina, por favor, não posso ser punido por uma coisa que não fiz - então lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto branquelo – Você pode me privar de tudo, menos isso!

Draco grudava nas vestes do garoto como Rabicho fizera no seu terceiro ano, parecia até mesmo que Draco queria puxar Harry para o chão.

- Você é um mentiroso! - explodiu Harry.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Rony ao lado de Gina.

* * *

- Não podemos voltar para Ordem - gritou Sarah dando um soco na mesa - Voldemort está lá. E vocês sabem DISSO!

O pessoal estava reunido na Toca, Casa dos Weasleys.

- Onde então vamos fazer as nossas reuniões?

- O único lugar seguro nesse mundo seria a Casa dos Dursleys, V-Voldemort não pode entrar lá.

- Com coisa que vai ser fácil convencer os Dursleys - murmurou McClagan – "Olá Sr Dursley, viemos fazer nossas reuniões aqui, francamente, aquela Petúnia era um desastre na escola".

Snape crispou os lábios e contemplou McClagan com um certo ar de nojo, então ele se virou para Snape e disse.

- Está com medo de reencontrar sua irmãzinha, é? - perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos de Snape.

- Cala a boca! - respondeu ele pulando da cadeira - Petúnia não é a minha irmã e você deveria saber disso!

- Perseus, não me mande calar a boca! - respondeu McClagan fuzilando ele com os olhos.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! - berrou Minerva entrando no meio da briga - Sentem-se os dois, estávamos falando da Ordem da Fênix e não de quem é irmão de quem.

McClagan e Snape obedeceram calados.

- Seria legal se a gente conversasse com os Dursleys, se a gente comprasse a casa deles - sugeriu Mundungo.

- Ótima idéia - apoiou Tonks - Comprar lá, poderíamos construir a Ordem lá.

- A casa é muito pequena - disse Minerva triste - Logo teremos dezenas de pessoas, não caberíamos todos nós naquela sala.

- Poderíamos construir, aquela casa não precisa daquele enorme jardim.

- É isso ai - concordavam todos, menos Arthur que parecia calado, além de triste, sequer prestava atenção na conversa.

- E se não der certo? - perguntou Tonks fazendo todos se calarem.

- Poderíamos nos reunir em Hogsmeade.

- Boa, boa - concordaram quase todos.

- Ou talvez em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts não é ideal para isso - reclamou Snape – E o que diriam os alunos com várias pessoas estranhas freqüentando o castelo?

- Ótima idéia, vamos ver a Casa dos Dursleys, se não der certo, vamos abrir em Hogwarts - declarou Minerva dando a palavra final - Assunto encerrado, vou mandar uma carta ao Dumbledore, avisando a nossa decisão.

- Nada - respondeu Harry cinicamente soltando as vestes de Draco fazendo o garoto cair de joelhos no chão - Simplesmente nada.

- É - disse Draco se levantando e deixando um sorriso escapar, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava suas vestes com um pouco de nojo – Coisas do Quadribol!

Rony olhou para Draco com uma expressão totalmente vazia, Gina segurou os braços de Rony, pois entendia o que se passava naquela cabeçinha oca, enquanto isso Harry entrou na frente, tentando impedir o começo de uma briga.

- Vamos, vamos tomar café - respondeu Rony dando as costas para Draco.

- É, vamos - respondeu Harry seguindo Rony, deixando Gina para trás.

- Nos vemos mais tarde - acenou Gina sem o irmão perceber.

Draco se limpou e se virou para tomar o rumo para Hogsmeade, iria ao Cabeça de Javali, encontrar com a pessoa que estava com as fitas em mãos.

Draco apressadamente percorreu os olhos por todas as vitrines de Hogsmeade, e não tardou para se aproximar de uma cabeça torta, grudada ao lado de fora da loja, uma Cabeça de um Javali, ao fazer uma pequena meia lua no chão, encontraria com a pessoa que estava com a fita na mão, a fita que provaria sua inocência, que deixaria Draco e Gina namorarem em paz.

Ao se virar, deparou com uma capa preta, alguém sentando no fundo do balcão, dois olhos cinzentos se destacam, Draco se aproximava, trêmulo, suas pernas estavam bambas, o homem puxou lentamente o capuz, e Draco distinguiu o rosto com apenas um pedaço dele aparecendo, era o seu próprio pai, Lúcio Malfoy.


	34. Varinha perdida

Capítulo 34.

Varinha perdida.

- Olá! - murmurou secamente fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que Draco se sentasse.

Draco puxou uma cadeira, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele e se sentou, sentia alguma espécie de nojo.

- Cadê a fita? – perguntou encarando os olhos do seu pai com severidade.

- Calma, você terá a fita, só mas claro, nada é de graça, você terá que fazer um pequeno serviço – disse com uma risadinha no canto dos lábios.

- Qual? – perguntou o filho quase esmagando a mesa de tanta força que apertava.

- Acalme-se, vamos, vou explicar tudo, invadimos a Ordem, matamos a Sra Weasley, ela gravou tudo aquilo na fita antes de morrer, certo?

- Ok - murmurou Draco - Que mais ... ?

- Então, significa mesmo que você e a Weasley andam se agarrando pelos corredores? – perguntou o seu pai com nojo, preparando uma espécie de cuspe na boca.

- Sim, nós estávamos juntos – deu ênfase no "ta".

- Você suja o meu nome a cada dia mais, moleque – disse ele esfregando as mãos – Embora poderá fazer o tal serviço e eu não vou me importar com quem você anda se envolvendo, mas enfim, a fita está comigo, você só terá ela em mãos se fizer um pequeno favorzinho para nós. Todos nós.

- Que favor? – devolveu seco.

- Traga Rony Weasley – disse separando sílaba por sílaba – Vivo!

- Como eu vou trazer o Weasley aqui? Pensa que é tudo tão fácil assim?

- Se quiser a fita, você vai dar um jeito, conheço você - disse dando duas palmadinhas nas costas de Draco.

- Sim, pai, eu vou trazer o Weasley.

- É assim que se fala filhote, então, amanhã, neste mesmo horário, aqui - respondeu piscando para o filho e saindo do bar.

Draco meteu um soco na mesa, apoiou a cabeça nos braços e chorou.

* * *

Mais tarde, Draco voltou e deparou com Harry, Rony e Gina em um círculo deformado, sentados, no meio do jardim.

- Oi para vocês - murmurou ele acenando, cabisbaixo.

Rony apenas encarou Draco por alguns segundos e bufou.

- Olá - respondeu Gina com o seu olhar de sempre, não acreditando na atitude do garoto - O que faz aqui, Malfoy?

- Nada, só estava de passagem - murmurou ele olhando para os lados, com as mãos no bolso - Nos vemos mais tarde, Weasley - acenou novamente e sumiu.

- Vou ao banheiro - murmurou Gina fingindo uma dor na bexiga, se levantou às pressas e foi até Draco, encontrou-o nas escadarias do primeiro andar.

- Amor - disse Draco dando um selinho nela.

- Aqui não - respondeu ela virando o rosto - Alguém pode ver a gente.

- Ok, preciso da sua ajuda, eu descobri quem está com a fita – disse ele abaixando a cabeça.

- E com quem está?

- Com meu pai, ele fez uma proposta, pediu para que eu levasse o seu irmão até ele, assim ele devolveria a fita.

Gina levou as mãos à boca, estupefata.

- Não acredito. Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo...

- Pois é, e agora? O que faremos?

- Precisamos armar um plano, Draco, um plano para capturar seu pai e pegar a fita.

- Eu sei, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de como o faremos - murmurou Draco passando as duas mãos nas orelhas de Gina - Só que precisamos falar com o Rony, vamos ter que abrir o jogo. Acho que agora é a hora.

- Ok, olha, volta para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, porque assim que Rony descobrir o nosso namoro, ele vai ficar furioso e provavelmente vai sair correndo pela escola para te atacar.

- Tudo bem, então, boa sorte, vida - respondeu Draco envolvendo Gina nos seus braços como se fosse o último beijo de sua vida.

- Obrigada, pois vou precisar mesmo, adeus - e voltou para o jardim.

Harry e Rony conversavam desanimadamente sobre Hermione.

- Ah, desculpa interromper, mas é que... Rony, eu preciso falar urgente com você. Urgente mesmo!

Harry ia se levantando do chão, mas então Gina impediu com a mão.

- Talvez seja bom você ficar também.

Rony arregalou os olhos para Harry que se sentiu diferente naquele ambiente.

- Rony, eu preciso falar sobre o meu namoro. Quer dizer, eu estou namorando e sério!

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. Os de Harry também.

- Espero que ao menos tenha escolhido um carinha legal - respondeu desviando os olhos e se levantando.

- Sim, ele é um carinha legal. Muito legal, mas você terá que ser compreensivo!

Harry ficou imediatamente pálido, ela iria revelar sobre o seu namoro com Draco?

- Quem é então? – perguntou grosseiro.

- Rony, eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas é que não deu para evitar... A gente foi se aproximando, aproximando, até que aconteceu e nós estamos apaixonados!

- Para com esses diálogos, diga logo - murmurou indiferente – Desembucha!

- Então, eu e o Draco, estamos namorando, Ronald!

As mãos de Rony se elevaram no alto, ele olhou profundamente nos olhos da irmã, aproximou dela, pálido, e furioso, com as orelhas vermelhas como um tomate.

- Você não fez isso... Está traindo a nossa família, está sujando o nome da nossa família - dizia Rony aos berros prestes a socá-la.

Harry se levantou separando uma briga entre Rony e Gina, mas então ela calmamente disse.

- Eu o amo, e ele é uma boa pessoa, eu posso te garantir, basta fazer um simples favor.

Rony empurrou Harry para o lado e agarrou as vestes de Gina, levantando a irmã no ar.

- Como se atreve? Como? - e jogou a irmã com força na parede de pedra - Como você teve coragem de manchar o nome da nossa família com um Malfoy? EU VOU TE MATAR!

Gina ficou um pouco atordoada, se levantou massageando a barriga e encarou Rony, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Estou desgostosa com você, Rony, você está descontrolado, acabou me ferindo - e mostrou o braço arranhado, cheio de sangue, pois ela havia raspado na parede quando o irmão arremessou-a.

- Gina, você não tem mentalidade o suficiente para pensar? O Draco está do outro lado.

- O Rony, por um lado, tem razão! - concordou Harry.

- Ninguém perguntou nada - respondeu Gina furiosa com Harry e empurrando seu peitoral com força - E o Draco mudou, será que nunca ninguém vai me dar uma chance para provar isso? Ah, quer saber? Vão vocês dois se foder, cansei - murmurou ela chorando e abandonando os dois.

Rony olhou para Harry misteriosamente, pedia ajuda.

- Gina não podia ter feito isso, pelo menos em respeito a morte da minha mãe - resmungou desabando no banco.

- Apesar de tudo, talvez Gina tenha razão também, o Malfoy pode ter mudado, apesar de tudo.

- Até você, cára? Até você?!?!

Rony se levantou, ficando frente a frente com Harry.

- Ele me salvou aquele dia na Floresta, ele não está mais briguento como antes, talvez Draco tenha realmente mudado - disse Harry dando um passo para trás, arrumou seus óculos e virou as costas.

- Incrível como o mundo só tem pessoas burras e cegas! - xingou Rony se deitando no gramado, totalmente furioso.

Harry caminhava os corredores, apressadamente a procura de Gina, precisava falar com a garota e se desculpar com ela.

- Gina, Gina! - berrava Harry puxando ela pelos ombros - Me desculpe, realmente você tem razão, Draco talvez pode ter mudado. Desculpa pela meu julgamento precipitado!

Gina jogou os braços nos ombros de Harry.

- Obrigada, obrigada por dar uma chance, não vai se arrepender, peço apenas que convença o Rony a participar do plano.

- Que plano?- perguntou Harry se afastando.

Gina explicou tudo ao Harry, sobre a fita, sobre a conversa do pai de Draco.

- Ah, certo! Podemos fazer o seguinte, o Rony e o Draco vão na Cabeça de Javali, entram, assim que a fita estiver nas mãos de Draco, entramos com algum professor e prendemos Lúcio.

- Mas obviamente ele não vai entregar a fita ao Draco no Cabeça de Javali, não é mesmo?

- Claro - disse Harry coçando o queixo - Vamos fazer o seguinte, Rony e Draco vão no Cabeça de Javali, conversam com Lúcio, levam ele para um lugar afastado, e lá nós aparecemos, capturamos Lúcio e ...

- Exatamente, perfeito, só falta Rony aceitar.

- Ah, e parabéns pelo seu namoro com Draco - disse Harry abraçando ela - Eu também estou namorando.

- Jura, com quem?

- Promete guardar segredo?

- Claro.

- Luna e eu estamos namorando há algum tempo - disse animadamente – Desde quando ficamos bêbados...

- Ih! Rony não vai gostar de saber disso.

- E nem deve saber - disse Harry assustado - Você não vai contar, por favor.

- Ok, tudo bem, não vou contar, mas então, há quanto tempo estão namorando?

- Há alguns dias, sabe, eu vou ser pai.

- Pai? Calma, perai, Parabéns! - berrou Gina pulando no pescoço de Harry novamente atraindo milhares de olhares curiosos, embora não acreditasse mesmo no que estava acontecendo.

- Obrigado - respondeu sorridente.

- Bom, então, vai falar com Rony, enquanto isso eu vou conversar com Luna, até mais tarde.

- Até mais - disse Harry virando as costas e indo atrás de Rony.

Levou algumas horas para Harry convencer Rony, que felizmente aceitou a proposta, mesmo brigado com Gina.

- Se for para provar a verdade e prender o Lúcio Malfoy, eu faço tudo. Mas se for mentira, eu vou quebrar a cara desse aí...

- Assim que se fala, cára, agora com licença que eu vou nam... Vou andar um pouco, até mais.

Harry deixou Rony conversando com Neville e foi a procura de Luna, ela estava no pé da escada, conversando com algumas amigas, mas dispensou-as assim que ele chegou.

- E então?

- Tenho altas novidades, Draco e Gina estão namorando.

- Que bafão - respondeu Luna escondendo um risinho - Eu sabia que esses dois se amavam.

- Eu também - respondeu ele sorridente e acabou contando sobre o plano para Luna que também aceitou em participar.

Harry beijou Luna e disse.

- Hoje à noite teremos a festa do dia das Bruxas.

Harry amarrou a cara.

- Não estou a fim de ir, mas se quiser, eu te libero - disse torcendo o nariz.

- Sem você não tem graça - respondeu antes de beijá-lo

- Boa noite, então.

- Feliz dia das Bruxinhas - alegrou ela.

* * *

Harry se levantou com um ronco de Neville, e Harry não foi o único, além do próprio Neville, Rony também havia se levantando, estava assustado.

- O que foi isso?

- Neville roncando - respondeu Harry aos risos - Bom, vou levantar, hoje o dia será longo.

Harry olhou para Rony que se levantou da cama e disse.

- Harry, sabe, eu deixei escapar sobre isso para Neville...

- E...?

- Ele quer ir também.

Antes que Harry falasse "Ah, não...", Neville saltou da cama com a varinha em mãos.

- Por favor, Harry, prometo não fazer nada de errado.

- Ok - concordou Harry chateado - Você vai - e deu as costas para os dois, então arrumou as camas, abriu o malão e olhou para os espelhos de Sirius, agora estavam da cor normal, Harry se assustou e pegou os dois ao mesmo tempo, olhou para eles, e sua imagem apareceu nos dois.

- Uai, não estava desse jeito.

- O que?- perguntou Rony curiosamente.

- Nada não, apenas estava viajando - e voltou a socar os espelhos no malão com as roupas emboladas.

Após um banho bem tomado, Harry, Rony e Neville desceram para a Sala Comunal, Gina lia um livro no sofá, ela trocou um "oi" e olhares com todos, menos Rony que não correspondeu.

- Estamos indo tomar café - disse Neville – Vamos? - chamou ele.

Gina fechou o livro rapidamente, empurrou para o lado, vestiu os sapatos e acompanhou o trio, assim que chegaram no Salão Principal, depararam com ele praticamente vazio, exceto pelos professores e alguns alunos.

- A festa estava maravilhosa - respondeu Gina sonolenta assim que se sentaram, ela ia comentar que Draco havia adorado, mas achou melhor ficar quieta.

Luna chegou animadamente e se juntou a eles, Gina trocava olhares apreensivos com Harry.

- Bom, vamos comer.

Assim que todos acabaram, Gina interrompeu o silêncio perguntando que horas eles iriam partir para Hogsmeade, então Harry disse que era por volta do horário de almoço, mas antes precisava conversar com algum professor.

- Minerva?

- Não, Neville, ela não acreditaria.

- McClagan?

- Não, Neville, ele saiu de Hogwarts.

- Snape?

- Que mané Snape - respondeu Gina.

- Tonks?- sugeriu Rony mordendo um biscoito.

- Isso, Tonks, ótima idéia, Rony e eu vamos falar com ela, agora - disse Harry se levantando junto com Rony que sentiu uma pontada de pena por ter que abandonar a comida.

Harry e Rony foram até a Sala de Tonks que já se encontrava acordada, conversaram com ela que no começo riu bastante, dizendo que a idéia era maluca, Rony dizia a toda hora que ela estava certa, mas Harry fazia ele calar a boca com apenas alguns olhares de censura.

- Vocês vão acreditar no Malfoy?

- Eu disse, eu disse - dizia Rony.

- Cala a boca - respondeu Harry - Bom, se você não quer aceitar, nós vamos falar com outro professor - e se levantou da cadeira.

- Ei, espera, é claro que eu vou, mas se acontecer alguma coisa não é responsabilidade minha – Tonks riu.

- Nada vai acontecer, o plano é perfeito para dar errado - respondeu Harry piscando.

Harry e Rony deixaram a Sala de Tonks e no final do corredor quase trombaram com Crabbe e Goyle, Rony deu uma ligeira corada.

- Acalme-se, aconteceu, Gina ama Draco, e ele parece ser legal.

- É o que veremos jájá - Rony estava trêmulo como Harry.

Harry encontrou com o restante da turma no Saguão de Entrada, estavam todos trêmulos e aflitos.

- Jájá nós vamos - dizia Neville a toda hora, andando em círculo, em volta deles.

- Você não precisa ir, Neville, nem você, Luna.

- Mas nós vamos, queremos ir - respondeu Luna quase no mesmo tempo que Neville.

- Ok, jájá Draco aparece - disse Gina segundos antes de Draco aparecer, parecia assustado.

Gina correu, pulou nos braços de Draco e deu um selinho no namorado que estava com os olhos em Rony.

- Aff! - disse Rony virando a cara com nojo - Ridículo.

- Olá! - cumprimentou Draco abraçando Gina por trás e dando um beijinho no rosto dela.

- Olá - responderam todos animadamente, menos Rony.

- Preparados?- perguntou Draco.

- Claro - respondeu Neville se levantando - Vamos?

- Espera, vamos chamar Tonks - disse Harry para Rony.

- É, vamos - disse Rony se levantando, não deixando de encarar Draco.

Harry e Rony correram para chamar Tonks.

- Vamos?

Tonks se virou para eles.

- Jájá, não estou achando a minha varinha, vão na frente, eu não posso ir sem varinha.

- Não demore, estamos esperando você em Hogsmeade. Não temos tempo para esperar!

Harry e Rony desceram correndo para o Saguão.

- Vamos sem Tonks, ela não achou a varinha.

- Ok, vamos - disse Neville valente, enquanto Rony tremia dos pés a cabeça.

Ao chegarem em Hogsmeade eles se separaram, Rony foi na frente, junto com Draco para não darem bandeira.

Harry, Luna, Gina e Neville se esconderam atrás de alguns latões de lixo, quase em frente o bar, enquanto Draco e Rony entraram no Cabeça de Javali.

- Sente-se - disse Draco trocando olhares com seu pai que estava do outro lado do bar, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para Rony se sentar - Já volto.

- Ok, enquanto isso vou pedir uma Cerveja Amanteigada - respondeu o garoto.

Draco foi para o banheiro, logo em seguida Lúcio entrou.

- E então, cadê a fita?

- Que fita?- perguntou Lúcio enforcando o filho na parede - Não lembro de fita alguma - respondeu mostrando seu sorriso amarelo a Draco e matando o filho de asfixia na parede – Eu sei que você e seus malditos amigos estão lá fora me esperando!

* * *

- Olá - respondeu uma mulher muito bonita e cheirosa se sentando na frente de Rony.

- Olá - respondeu Rony trêmulo, levando a cerveja amanteigada nos lábios.

- Como se chama?

- Ronald e você?

- Bianca! - respondeu ela sorridente jogando charme para ele, tinha cabelos longos até a cintura, uma maquiagem bem forte a ponto de esconder a sua verdadeira identidade, olhos negros e fundos, alta e magra.

Rony deixou sem querer o copo de cerveja escorregar pela sua mão e se espatifar no chão.

- Vamos dar uma volta?

- Uma volta? Não posso...

- Claro que pode - disse a mulher se levantando e puxando o punho de Rony para fora do bar- Vamos.

Quando Bianca havia arrastado Rony para fora, Harry atrás do latão cochichou.

- Isso não fazia parte do plano, Gina, você vem comigo - disse Harry puxando Gina para fora do latão - Luna e Neville, vocês vão atrás de Draco.

Harry e Gina começaram a seguir Bianca que puxava Rony para uma caverna ali no fim das ruas, os dois apenas a seguiam.

Bianca levou Rony até o fim da caverna, e jogou ele com violência na parede, puxou a peruca, revelando seus cabelos sebosos.

- Está me reconhecendo?

Rony assustado, confessou que estava.

- Belatriz?- perguntaram Harry e Gina assustados, chegando os dois juntos, com as varinhas em punhos, apontadas para Belatriz que sorria falsamente com as mãos na cintura.

* * *

Luna e Neville correram para dentro do bar, com as varinhas em mãos, procuraram um garçom e perguntaram.

- Vocês viram algum garoto loirinho entrar aqui?

- Sim, ele foi diretamente para o banheiro masculino.

- Obrigada - respondeu Luna pulando por cima de algumas cadeira e entrando no banheiro, na qual Draco estava roxo na parede, pedindo ajuda para ninguém.

- Vai morrer! - respondeu Lúcio debilmente.

- Solta ele! - mandou Luna soltando um Feitiço em Lúcio que se afastou.

- Obrigado - respondeu Draco massageando o pescoço, ofegante.

Lúcio prendeu Neville na parede com um feitiço, fazendo o garoto gemer de dor, Luna foi jogada contra a privada, machucando as costas, Draco grudou no seu pai e começou a enforcá-lo, mas seu pai soltou um feitiço estuporante e Draco caiu no sono, Luna estava machucada, sem a varinha, totalmente abobada, apoiava nas paredes para continuar em pé, olhava Lúcio que se aproximava.

- Será seu fim, Lovegood, o seu fim! Vai rever a sua mãezinha! - respondeu apontando a varinha para o seu estômago.


	35. Hermione, voltamos!

**Capítulo 35.  
Hermione, voltamos!**

Assim que Lúcio acertou um feitiço vermelho em Luna que se contorcia no chão, Tonks entrou correndo e agarrou Lúcio, no braço, era uma briga realmente feia, na qual eles não usavam varinhas e sim a força bruta, Luna apalpou o chão e apanhou a varinha em tempo, acertou um feitiço em Lúcio que guinchou de dor por alguns momentos, mas então, Lúcio agarrou a varinha das vestes de Tonks e apontou para Luna.

- Adeus, diga Adeus! – berrou loucamente.

- Nãoooo! - berrou Luna desesperada grudando na parede como fosse uma rã.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – algo inacreditável aconteceu, houve uma explosão como nunca acontecera antes, a poeira subiu até tampar a visão de todos, e quando tudo voltou ao normal, o feitiço verde escarlate atravessou o estômago da garota, fazendo ela abraçar o mesmo e cair de quatro no chão.

- Diga ao Harry que eu o amo! - murmurou antes de desabar no chão, contorcendo-se.

- Luna! - berrou Tonks desesperadamente – NÃOOO! SEU CRETINO! - Tonks agarrou Luna molemente, seus olhos se fecharam - Você vai pagar caro - Tonks grudou no pescoço de Lúcio e os dois começaram a se atacar, logo então puxaram as varinhas e começaram a duelar, fazendo todos fugirem do bar.

Tonks acertou um feitiço imperdoável em Lúcio que o fez desmaiar no mesmo instante, Tonks debulhou em lágrimas diante do corpo de Luna, mas foi consolada por Neville, enquanto enxergava horrivelmente a imagem de Luna, morta no chão frio do banheiro, enquanto isso, Harry vivo, sem saber de nada.

* * *

Harry e Gina foram atingidos pelas costas e se contorceram no chão úmido da caverna.

- Ora, ora, pegamos três de uma só vez - comemorava Rodrigo – Não fazia parte do plano, não agora!

- Exatamente - murmurou Vera se aproximando, tinha mais voz masculina do que feminina, era muito rouca - Minha filha, está ai?

- Sua filha? - perguntou Gina se contorcendo de dor no chão.

- Vocês conhecem Luna Lovegood?

Gina se ergueu imediatamente, com muito esforço, evidente.

- Harry, essa é a mãe da Luna, se é ela então, ah, eu sabia! SIRIUS! - berrou Gina assustada, dando um pulo para trás, pálida, Sirius apareceu por trás de Vera, com o rosto branco.

Harry se levantou com um pulo e olhou para Sirius.

- Sirius? O que você? Juro, não acredito, me belisquem - gritava Harry de felicidade, podia morrer nesse instante, mas sentiu um assombro de alívio dominar todo o seu corpo.

Harry correu para abraçar Sirius, mas ele parou de sorrir, Sirius apontava a varinha para Harry.

- Quem disse que eu te conheço?

- Sirius, sou eu, Harry. Harry Potter!

- Eu sei quem é você, mas entenda, não sou mais seu padrinho.

Definitivamente era uma facada para o coração de Harry, era como se seu pai tivesse dito que era seu pior inimigo.

- Sirius...

- Harry, cala a boca, você vai morrer, entende?

Harry sentiu uma dor intensa no fundo, isso cortou o coração do padrinho também, mas não podia fazer nada, simplesmente nada.

- Vamos, quem vai morrer primeiro?- perguntou ele secamente.

Harry olhou para Gina que parecia não entender nada.

- Sirius, você atravessou o véu, ou não?

- Atravessei, mas o Lord das Trevas me tirou de lá, satisfeito? E sou muito grato a ele...

Harry mordeu o lábio com força, imediatamente apontou a varinha para o seu padrinho e murmurou um sonoro "estupefaça", fazendo ele ir parar longe, logo em seguida, Gina atingiu Rodolfo, Vera começou a rir, Harry aproveitou e fez o mesmo com ela e assim que se viraram para trás, Belatriz enforcava Rony com uma corda da varinha.

- Não! - gritava Gina - Não faça isso!

- Vocês vão pagar caro.

Ela estava encurralada e não podia fazer mais nada, imediatamente Harry e Gina estuporaram Belatriz e puxaram Rony para fora, antes que aparecessem mais comensais, ao voltarem para as ruas de Hogsmeade, Tonks apareceu descabelada, ao lado de Neville que parecia estar preste a desmaiar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Harry, nós lamentamos, muito mesmo! Eu tentei impedir... - murmurava Neville debulhando em lágrimas, com os lábios tremendo e estavam roxos.

- Er, o que aconteceu? – perguntou impaciente.

- Harry, calma, calma...

- EU ESTOU CALMO, PORRA! MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- O que aconteceu? Cadê a Luna?- perguntou Gina entrando em pânico, olhando por cima dos ombros.

Harry que estava ajudando Rony a andar, soltou o amigo no meio da rua.

Harry correu para dentro do bar batendo as portas, correu para o banheiro e deparou com Luna jogada no chão do banheiro, ajoelhou-se imediatamente e começou a mexer a sua namorada.

- Luna? Luna? - Harry grudou nos ombros de Luna e gritava - ACORDA! Fala comigo! Luna! LUNA!

- Ela não vai acordar - disse Tonks na porta - Nunca mais!

Harry assustado voltou a olhar para Luna que mantinham os olhos fechados.

- Luna, Luna, por favor, acorde, eu sei que isso é brincadeira, mas você está me assustando, sabia? - dizia Harry gritando e chorando ao mesmo tempo, sentiu que estava tudo diferente - Luna, pára, essa brincadeira perdeu a graça! Luna, me entende? Acorda! Luna, não, Luna, você não pode ter ido, vamos acorde, pára de brincar comigo, isso definitivamente não tem graça.

Harry grudou o ouvido no peito da garota, tentando ouvir o coração, mas ele não batia, Harry começou a entrar em desespero, começou a berrar, chorar, acabou desmaiando.

* * *

Harry acordou meia hora depois, sentado no chão do bar, levantou desesperado, o bar estava vazio, exceto por Gina que soluçava no canto do bar com uma bebida na mão, Whisky de Fogo.

- Harry, vamos, estava esperando você acordar.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Sirius, Vera, Belatriz e Rodolfo foram presos, Lúcio foi para o St. Mungus e o corpo de Luna foi levado para o velório daqui de Hogsmeade e o pessoal voltou para Hogwarts.

Um frio percorreu pelo corpo de Harry, era como se ele fosse morrer também, sua mente estava bloqueada, não conseguia pensar em nada, exceto em Luna morta, Sirius para o lado do mal, por que essas coisas só aconteciam com ele? Por quê? Harry sentia que estava enlouquecendo, todo mundo que era seu amigo tinha que morrer, sofrer, junto com ele, Sirius havia morrido no começo do ano, mas que raiva, estava vivo, mas do lado das trevas e ele lá na Rua dos Alfeneiros, sofrendo igual um cordeirinho, levantou-se decidido a visitar Luna pela última vez, cambaleava segurando as paredes.

- Aonde é que você vai? - perguntou Gina segurando a cintura do garoto para não cair.

- Vou ver Luna, pela última vez. Eu preciso!

- Acho melhor você descansar...

- Não, eu quero ver Luna! - disse apoiando nas paredes tentando caminhar em direção ao velório, parecia bêbado.

- Ok, vamos lá então.

_- No Pares - RBD - _

Gina levou Harry até o velório que ficou chocado ao ver a garota atirada em um caixão de madeira, cheio de flores em volta, pessoas se esgoelando de tanto chorar em volta do caixão, o pai de Luna agarrado a ela, como se isso fosse adiantar, flores brancas por todos os lados, ambiente triste, pessoas vestidas de preto em todo lugar, chorando, abraçadas, olhando para a figura vazia de Luna deitada, estava incrivelmente ainda mais pálida, era difícil ver essa cena, ainda mais que sempre estivera em pé, saltitante, pulando, falando loucuras e bobagens por todos os cantos.

- Luna... Luna... - gritava Harry entrando no lugar, e tudo ficou em silêncio, as pessoas pararam, até mesmo o pai da garota parou de chorar, afastou um pouco, e Harry se aproximou ficando frente a frente com os olhos fechados da garota. Abraçou-a com força, jogando flores para os lados, e chorou.

Sua vida havia perdido o sentido, pra que viver? Sem Luna, mesmo não a amando, ele tinha um certo carinho por ela e pelo seu filho, mas agora por uma burrada sua, estavam lá, mortos.

_"Harry deixou Rony conversando com Neville e foi à procura de Luna, ela estava no pé da escada, conversando com algumas amigas, mas dispensou-as assim que ele chegou._

_  
- E então? _

_  
- Tenho altas novidades, Draco e Gina estão namorando. _

_  
- Que bafão - respondeu Luna escondendo um risinho - Eu sabia que esses dois se amavam. _

_  
- Eu também - respondeu ele sorridente e acabou contando sobre o plano para Luna que também aceitou em participar. _

_  
Harry beijou Luna e disse. _

_  
- Hoje à noite teremos a festa do dia das Bruxas. _

_  
Harry amarrou a cara._

_  
- Não estou afim de ir, mas se quiser, eu te libero - disse torcendo o nariz. _

_  
- Sem você não tem graça - respondeu antes de beijá-lo. _

_  
- Boa noite, então. _

_  
- Feliz dia das Bruxinhas - alegrou ela."  
_  
Harry estava molhando os olhos de Luna com suas lágrimas.

- Não vá, por favor, eu não permito isso, NÃO! Isso é CRUEL DEMAIS!

Um sentimento de desespero o invadia pela cabeça, seus braços estavam formigando, ele sentia uma dor, uma dor extremamente horrível, não era uma dor comum, não. Era uma dor no corpo, era um dor no coração, o desespero o predominava, ela não queria acordar.

_"O garoto de cabelos negros abriu os olhos na escuridão, apenas uma pequena luz invadia o local, ele percebeu que sua filmadora estava com problemas, estava embaçada, então deu um tapa em sua cabeça e logo percebeu que precisava dos óculos, uma dor de cabeça tremenda dominava seu corpo, sentia a boca amarga e o corpo ruim, tateou o chão a procura dos óculos e se assustou ao apertar o braço de alguém. _

_  
- Luna?- perguntou sem enxergar ela direito. _

_  
- Ham?- perguntou ela abrindo os olhos lentamente e se espreguiçando- Harry?- perguntou ela se levantando depressa- Harry? Você?- então percebeu que estava nua e soltou um gritinho desagradável e apanhou as roupas amarrotadas no chão e cobriu as partes íntimas. _

_  
- Luna, eu não sei... _

_  
- Harry, a gente... _

_  
Harry abaixou a cabeça. _

_  
- Não devíamos ter bebido tanto - disse ela chateada. _

_  
- Olha, não importa, agora aconteceu - disse Harry segurando os ombros dela - Mas não espalhe para ninguém, principalmente... _

_  
- Para a Hermione?- cortou Luna. _

_  
- É, também, eu ia dizer o Rony, mas ... Serve a Hermione, também. _

_  
Luna bufou de raiva. _

_  
- Harry, onde você estava com a cabeça? Me trazer aqui? _

_  
- Luna, você veio junto - disse Harry pegando a varinha e acendendo uma luz, pegou os óculos e percebeu que estava totalmente nu, suas nádegas estavam congelando de frio, então ele se vestiu depressa, como Luna. _

_  
- Será que alguém viu?- perguntou Luna espantada. _

_  
- Espero que não - respondeu Harry chateado - Agora, vamos sair daqui, você sai, daqui algum tempo eu saio. _

_  
- Ok, nos vemos jájá - disse ela saindo, mas antes de sair se virou para Harry- Harry, posso te fazer uma pergunta? _

_  
- Depois. _

_  
- Ok, então a gente se fala depois - disse ela dando um selinho nele e correndo dali"._

- Luna... Luna... - gritava Harry chamando a atenção de todos, estava desesperado, sentia que era sua culpa - Acorda agora, por favor.

Estava enlouquecendo, definitivamente isso não era bom.

_" - O que o casal deseja? _

_  
- Ah - disse Luna desconcertada - Eu estou sem fome - informou a garota colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. _

_  
- Como assim? Você me faz um convite mas não participa dele?- perguntou Harry estupefato. _

_  
- É - respondeu ela sem graça - Pode escolher, só queria mesmo vir para fazer companhia. _

_  
- Tudo bem, então eu vou querer um prato de Comida Divertida. _

_  
- Ok, alguma bebida? _

_  
- Aceita, Luna? - perguntou Harry. _

_  
- Ah! Uma bebida, claro, uma cerveja amanteigada, sabe, está um pouco frio- disse a garota gemendo de propósito na cadeira. _

_  
Harry sorriu e pediu o mesmo. _

_  
- Ok - disse o garçom saindo, então Harry olhou para Luna. _

_  
- Não acredito que você veio até aqui para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. _

_  
- Harry, amigos são para essas coisas. _

_  
Harry sorriu e o garçom serviu as cervejas amanteigadas e segundos depois a Comida Divertida. _

_  
- Obrigado - agradeceu Harry, logo depois ergueu a cerveja amanteigada no ar e disse- Saúde- Luna ergueu a cerveja dela e encostou na cerveja de Harry, levemente. _

_  
- Saúde - repetiu Luna sorridente."  
_  
- Luna, diga que não, volte, levante, pára de brincar comigo - gritava Harry enquanto Gina puxava ele para fora tentando evitar a vergonha para o garoto. Era um desespero louco. - Você sabe, precisamos almoçar mais vezes, jogar quadribol, você, NÃO PODE IR ASSIM! - ele tentou agarrar o objeto mais próximo, mas não teve tempo, Gina o puxava com muita força, ninguém merecia ver Harry sendo torturado daquela forma, Harry se torturando, se matando, implorando inutilmente.

_"- Harry, o mundo pode separar a gente, fique sabendo, eu sempre vou te amar, posso morrer amanhã, mas nunca se esqueça, eu sempre, sempre, vou te amar - dizia ela alegremente"._

Harry e Gina voltavam às lágrimas para Hogwarts, Harry tentava batia a cabeça levemente enquanto tomava banho, mas então Gina fez com que ele parasse e minutos mais tarde estavam os dois chorando em frente a lareira.

- Onde vai ser o enterro?

- Eles vão empurrar o caixão no véu - dizia Gina chateada - Ainda essa noite.

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse - disse incrédulo e pensativo olhando o fogo queimar a madeira na lareira.

- Ninguém queria - disse Gina depressa - A única coisa que eu mais desejo agora é não estar no lugar do Sr. Lovegood, já imaginou? Perder a mulher e a filha?

"_- Papai, papai - vinha Luna às pressas - Acho que mamãe não está bem._

_O sr. Lovegood que acendia a lareira do quarto de Luna, se virou repentinamente e encarou os olhos azuis claros da garota com uma certa expressão de desespero._

_- C-como assim? O que aconteceu? - perguntou largando a madeira no tapete em frente à lareira._

_- É papai - disse Luna inocentemente coçando o nariz enquanto observava os olhos preocupados de seu pai e juntamente o pânico começou a predominar a garotinha loura - Ela não quer acordar, eu tentei..._

_O sr. Lovegood pulou do chão ficando de pé, apanhou a varinha que estava em cima das pedras na lareira que fazia uma pirâmide em direção ao teto, pulou as madeiras e passou por Luna sem olhar no rosto da filha, correndo preocupado pela casa._

_- Filha... - disse ele parando com a mão na porta da sala._

_A sra. Lovegood estava sentada do outro lado da sala, a varinha ao lado, caída, uma mesa no centro da sala e um livro aberto em direção à Sra. Lovegood, era evidente que ela estava, minutos antes, tentando fazer um feitiço com o livro, e que não dera certo e com pressão ela acabara indo parar na parede, imóvel e pálida, resumindo; morta!" _

Rony apareceu muito aborrecido, deitou no tapete e olhou para o céu.

- E nós vamos ao Ministério?

- Eu vou, mas aconselho vocês não irem - disse Gina observando o rosto de sua melhor amiga na lareira – Vai ser algo bem familiar, estilo o funeral da mamãe!

- É, preciso descansar, as aulas vão recomeçar amanhã - disse Harry chateado - Até queria ir dar apoio ao Sr. Lovegood - Harry que estava sentado, virou-se para o ruivo deitado no tapete - Rony precisamos conversar antes de mais nada.

Gina se levantou.

- Até mais tarde, ah! Depois a gente conversa também - e antes que saísse Rony a parou fazendo uma zoação.

- Vai encontrar aquele seu namoradinho - resmungou alfinetando-a.

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida - respondeu Gina aborrecida jogando os cabelos para o lado - E Harry, pode deixar, eu vou dar apoio ao Sr. Lovegood... Ele me considera da família.

Rony se levantou e ficou de frente a ela.

- O meu maior sonho é quebrar a cara de vocês dois, sabia?

- Pois vai morrer sonhando, pois eu sei me defender - disse a garota deixando Rony falando sozinho.

- Que bosta! - xingou Rony chateado sentando um bicudo no ar.

- Olha, eu e a Luna estávamos namorando – falou depressa.

- Estavam o que? - perguntou assustado ficando de boca aberta no ar, como se alguém tivesse paralisado aquela cena com um controle remoto ou algo do tipo.

- Nós estávamos namorando... - disse Harry concordando com a cabeça – E você era o único que não sabia... Aliás, não podia saber...

Rony se levantou, estupefato, parecia prestes a pegar uma varinha e lançar um feitiço imperdoável em Harry.

- O que? Resolveu voltar a esconder as coisas de mim? Agora sem Luna e sem Hermione, aposto que vai voltar a contar as coisas pra mim, ah! Quer saber? Se vira! - disse Rony virando as costas, chateado saindo.

- Espera! Não terminei de contar tudo... - disse Harry puxando Rony pelo cotovelo - A Luna estava esperando um filho meu!

- O que?- foram algumas palavras de Rony antes de socar Harry que caiu de costas no tapete e foi deslizando até chegar à outra extremidade, a briga foi apartada por Simas e um quintanista.

- Rony, está vendo como não pode falar nada com você? Absolutamente nada! Você é estúpido, incompreensível! - gritou Harry antes de ir para a enfermaria curar o machucado - Você é uma criança que não compreende a vida.

* * *

Os dias de Hogwarts eram os piores possíveis, estavam todos em ritmo de luto, a única pessoa que realmente não ligava para nada do que estava acontecendo, era Snape, todos os outros olhavam Harry como se ele fosse culpado pela morte de Luna, a morte da garota havia saído vezes no Profeta do Diário, acompanhado pelas manchetes dos Comensais que haviam sido pegos e o fato de Lúcio estar inconsciente no hospital e nada falava sobre julgamento ou algum tipo de prisão ao homem.

Harry e Rony continuavam sem se falar, Gina ficara realmente chateada pela morte da sua melhor amiga, sempre se encontrava sozinha pelos corredores, encolhida, ou com seu namorado Draco, chorando, boatos e fofoquinhas ridículas surgiam em todas as rodinhas, dizendo uma coisa mais absurda do que a outra, inventado hipóteses impossíveis sobre a morte de Luna.

Harry agora era isolado por todas as pessoas, com exceção de Gina, todos pensavam que ele tinha culpa pela morte de Luna, e agora que Sirius havia sido capturado, todos pareciam não ligar a mínima, agora Sirius assumira duas culpas, Harry chegara a julgar que ele fosse a pessoa mais odiada do mundo, e com razão. O ar de tensão da morte de Luna foi ainda maior no Domingo, as pessoas pareciam terem ficado traumatizadas e em todos instantes se assustavam facilmente.

Os dias para visitar Hermione se aproximavam, faltava apenas uma semana e o garoto já preparava as malas, tristemente, Hermione havia chorado muito com as ocorrências, Harry sempre notava isso quando chegavam as cartas da garota e elas pareciam molhadas.

Harry estava se preparando menos para o Jogo contra Durmstrang, havia treinado menos, os jogadores reclamavam disso, menos Rony, pois Harry e ele não se falavam muito, Harry apenas se queixava de que o Quadribol estava se tornando o esporte mais chato do mundo (de fato, a morte de Luna o afetara bastante, não só a morte de Luna, como a de seu filho também e até agora a sua ficha ainda não caíra).

_- 15 de Novembro -_

Harry e seus amigos estavam polindo as vassouras no Saguão de Entrada, lá estavam ele, Gina, os batedores, Jack e Roger, os artilheiros Guilherme, Shirley, o novo goleiro Rony (que substituiu Luna) - Rony tinha ganhado o Campeonato de Transfiguração, mas preferiu competir somente no Quadribol -, e algumas outras pessoas que estavam fazendo parte das outras matérias do Campeonato.

- Vamos - disse Madame Hooch entrando no Salão Principal acompanhada por Minerva.

Todos seguiram em silêncio, foram até os barcos de Hogwarts, colocaram as malas lá e foram remando.

Assim que chegaram do outro lado, o Express Hogwarts esperava eles, Harry sentiu o estômago ferver, era como se estivesse voltando para a Casa dos Dursleys, mas não, desta vez, reencontraria Hermione, o amor da sua vida, isto é, ela sabia da morte de Luna; apenas não sabia de sua gravidez, dava graças a Merlin toda noite pela garota não ser tão amiga de Parvati e Lilá, que obviamente já teriam espalhado esses boatos para Durmstrang inteira.

Subiu vagarosamente com o apoio de Gina, os dois pegaram uma das últimas cabines, Rony estava em outra, obviamente não queria encontrar com Harry, Draco também estava participando dos Campeonatos, estava tentando ganhar o Campeonato de Poções, Harry e Draco não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer depois da morte de Luna.

- Olá, Harry - cumprimentou Draco acenando discretamente.

Harry apenas olhou para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorou voltou a contemplar Hogwarts.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou Draco fazendo isso de um teste para ver se Harry estava zangado com o garoto.

Harry fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse, Gina deu um selinho nele e ele sentou, depois cochichou uma coisa qualquer no ouvido de Draco.

- Eu sei como se sente, sabe, eu lamento muito...

- Não - murmurou Harry baixinho, com lágrimas nos olhos - Você não lamenta. Você não sente.

- Claro que lamentamos - respondeu Gina com rispidez se sentindo ofendida.

Harry não respondeu mais nada a viagem toda, exceto um "não" para a mulher do doces.

Assim que o trem estacionou em uma rodoviária (totalmente lotada), os alunos desembarcaram com os malões.

Draco e Gina seguiam Harry, enquanto Rony fuzilava Harry com os olhos, como se ele fosse Draco.

Não tardaram para encontrarem várias carruagens esperando os alunos de Hogwarts, Harry, Gina e Draco ocuparam uma só e foi o suficiente para ficar lotada.

As carruagens voaram vagarosamente em volta da escola, apresentando o "pequeno" castelo aos alunos, Harry realmente se assustara, pois o castelo era bem menor que Hogwarts, não tanto, mas era menor.

O coração de Harry pulava pela boca, seus olhos procuravam Hermione pela gigante multidão, mas era tão difícil, afinal, várias garotas estavam amontoadas ali.

O megafone instalado nas carruagens anunciou que estavam chegando, e que magicamente as carruagens iriam se transformar em quartos, com três camas, um banheiro e que o relógio de Durmstrang ia se igualar ao de Hogwarts para ninguém perdesse as matérias (afinal, o relógio de Durmstrang era diferente de Hogwarts, o tempo lá passava mais depressa).

_- My World - Avril Lavigne -_

- Então, Harry, ansioso para encontrar Hermione? - perguntou Gina, sorrindo pela primeira vez em 10 dias.

- Um pouco - disse ele meio atordoado.

As carruagens lentamente foram crescendo por dentro e aparecendo camas, um banheiro e um guarda roupa, no pescoço de cada um, apareceu uma chave com um número nela.

- Essas chaves vão ficar com vocês, somente elas irão abrir os dormitórios - informou o rádio.

Harry colocou o malão dentro do guarda-roupa, olhou pela janela e sentiu que os pés da carruagem haviam se encostado ao chão, o garoto comemorou mentalmente, e as portas se abriram, Harry pode ver mais de 500 alunos esperando ansiosamente por esse momento, Harry desceu seguido por Gina e Draco, foram recebidos com várias palmas.

Harry se sentindo um peixe fora d´água percorreu os olhos pela enorme fila, procurando Hermione, acabou desistindo, eram muitas pessoas "curiosas".

Harry, Gina e Draco se juntaram aos alunos de Hogwarts que estavam seguindo Minerva para dentro de Durmstrang, imediatamente Harry ouviu seu nome.

- Harry, Harry!- berrava uma voz inquieta e feminina.

Harry olhou para o lado, junto com Gina e Draco, sorriram e acenaram, era uma sensação inexplicável, Harry estava revendo Hermione, com o braço na fila, esticado, acenando para Harry, o amor de sua vida.

A sensação de formigamento no corpo de Harry era enorme, agora sentia mais vontade ainda de falar com Hermione.

Eles foram levados para o imenso Salão Principal, corados, se sentaram em uma mesa especial, no centro do Salão, em volta de quatro mesas (das três casas e dos professores).

Antes que começassem a comer, um diretor, um pouco mais novo que Dumbledore apareceu, após muito falatório e boas vindas, eles puderam finalmente ver a cor dos alimentos nas enormes tigelas.

- Harry... - berrou Hermione correndo em sua direção.

- Hermione... - berrou Harry se levantando, ao mesmo tempo que Gina, Draco e Rony.

Hermione abraçou Harry com muita força, e soltou após uns 20 segundos, segurou a sua cabeça e disse.

- Não consigo te esquecer, não consigo - deu outro super abraço, largou ele, e abraçou os outros, foi uma cena inédita ver Draco e Hermione se abraçando, chamando a atenção de muita gente.

Apesar de tudo, Harry não demonstrara estar muito infeliz para Hermione, já Rony, demonstrava isso perfeitamente bem.

- Sabe, Harry, será que a gente podia conversar mais tarde?

- Claro - disse Harry sorridente pegando na mão dela - Gostou da escola?

- Prefiro Hogwarts - disse ela sorridente - Mas aprendi bastante coisa aqui e vocês gostaram?

- Claro - precipitou Gina antes de Rony.

- Ah, vocês tem muito o que conversar mesmo, não é, Harry?- perguntou Rony.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e decorou o rosto de Harry.

- Como assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Rony olhou todos em sua volta, por último olhou para Hermione.

- Claro, sobre quem era o pai do filho da Luna!

Hermione encarou Rony como se tivesse sido chamada de Sangue Ruim pela primeira vez na vida, olhou para Harry esperando que ele mentisse, mas ele apenas sorriu falsamente, Hermione furiosa, saiu batendo os sapatos e arrastando o seu casaco no chão.

Harry olhou para trás, Rony estava devolvendo o olhar de gelo, eles definitivamente já não eram mais amigos.


	36. Rapto

**Capítulo 36 ****  
****Rapto. ****  
**

Eles estavam lá, em torno de uns seis Comensais da Morte e Lord Voldemort, em uma mesa retangular, em uma sala escura.

- Soube que Harry Potter está em Durmstrang, aquela amiguinha dele, aquela Sangue Ruim também está com ele, quero aquela amiguinha dele.

- Teremos que rapta-la? Não seria mais fácil trazer o garoto?

- O garoto é mais poderoso do que vocês pensam, eu quero raptar a garota, fazer ele sofrer, assim que a garota estiver conosco, podem ter certeza, ele virá atrás dela, junto com Dumbledore e McClagan, as duas pessoas quem eu mais desejo reencontrar.

- Como raptaremos a menina?

- Isso é problema de vocês, no estoque tem poções polissucos a vontade, poções dormentes a vontade, vamos, resolvam-se.

Todos começaram a arrastar as cadeiras.

Voldemort deu às costas para todos, mas antes de entrar em sua sala ele se virou rapidamente contemplando todos.

- Tive uma idéia melhor.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Que idéia, chefinho?- perguntou Pedro incerto.

- Vamos começar uma Revolta.

- Revolta?- perguntou uma comensal incrédula- Já estamos enfrentando uma enorme Guerra.

- Eu sei, mas desta vez é contra Sangues Ruins, tragam vários deles, o máximo possível deles.

- Como assim?

Voldemort deu os ombros e foi engolido pela escuridão de sua sala.

- Eu vou trazer essa menina nem que seja pelos cabelos- berrou Pedro socando a mesa de raiva.

* * *

- Francamente- murmurou Hermione às lágrimas no jardim fechado.

- Calma- consolava Gina.

Gina tentava acalmar Hermione mas era impossível, a garota realmente sentia machucada pela mancada de Harry.

- Harry deu muita mancada.

- Calma, Hermione, calma.

Uma garota de pele clara, de cabelos longos a ponto de tampar a cintura, seus cabelos eram louros, possuía olhos azuis que lembravam perfeitamente as águas de um oceano.

- Hermione?

- Ham?- perguntou Hermione olhando para ela, assustada.

- Lembra de mim? Gabriela Delacour? Você estava no Torneio Tribuxo, em Hogwarts.

- Gabriela- berrou Hermione se levantando e limpando as lágrimas, abraçou Gabriela com muita força, afinal, um abraço era praticamente um consolo.

- Que saudades.

Gina olhou pelo canto do olho, não gostava de Gabriela, até porque era irmã de Fleur (que havia dado um beijo no rosto de Harry, no Torneio Tribuxo, nessa época, Gina era gamada em Harry).

- Vamos lá para fora, vamos conversar.

- Vão vocês- respondeu Gina apanhando sua bolsa que estava no banco- Estou morta de fome, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Até mais- acenou Hermione disfarçando a tristeza.

Gabriela e Hermione foram se afastando lentamente do castelo, até chegarem em um lugar isolado, conversando sobre a vida, e o futuro dos amigos.

- Então, Harry, o Harry, ele está muito feliz, ia ser pai, sabe ...

- Ia? Nossa, que bafão- disse ele tampando a boca com a mão direita- Mas quem é Luna?

- Uma amiga nossa- disse sorridente.

Gabriela começou a remexer as vestes e puxou a varinha, apontou para o peito de Hermione.

- Granger, acabou, sou Pedro Pettigrew, você vem comigo.

Hermione grudou na parede, assustada, continuou tateando-a como se fosse ajudar em alguma coisa.

* * *

- Exatamente- disse Gina dando um soco na mesa após o almoço.

- Não ...- teimou Harry.

- Peça desculpas.

- Não- teimou novamente.

- Bom, tudo bem, se Hermione se matar não vai ser minha culpa.

Harry soltou um suspiro longo e seu corpo deslizou, ficando com metade dele embaixo da mesa.

- Espera ela se acalmar.

- Ok, faça o que você acha melhor, agora se não se importam, vou tirar um cochilo.

- Até mais tarde, Gininha- disse Draco puxando a gravata de Gina e dando um selinho na namorada.

Harry e Draco pela primeira vez na vida, ficaram a sós.

- Então, o que você acha que eu devo fazer, Draco?

- Sinceramente, cára, foi um vacilo seu, você devia pedir desculpas.

Harry bufou, contrariado.

- Mas ...

Draco apenas encarava o amigo como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Ok, eu vou, nos vemos mais tarde.

Harry ensaiou uma conversa em sua cabeça e caminhou lentamente pelo castelo a procura de Hermione, deparou com algumas garotinhas que pediram autógrafos, mas o garoto recusou a distribuir.

Viu dois pontinhos longe, conversando, seria Hermione e mais alguém? Claro, era ela e mais alguém.

Harry andou lentamente para não perder a postura de um garoto arrependido, quando se aproximou, viu que a outra garota grudou na garganta de Hermione e as duas sumiram, virando fumaça, apenas uma varinha sobrou.

- HERMIONE! - berrou Harry dando um soco na parede, agachou, apanhou a varinha, era de verdade, possuía um HG (Hermione Granger), será que ele tinha visto uma miragem? Definitivamente não!

* * *

Pedro voltou a ser ele mesmo após alguns minutos, ainda segurando o pescoço de Hermione, ele arrastou a garota até uma enorme jaula, protegida com um feitiço muito avançado, ela não era a única garota que estava ali, dentre ela, estava dezenas de garotas, Sangues Ruins, e garotos também, ela se assustou ao rever Colin e Denis, os irmãos Crevery. 

- O Lord das Trevas vai adorar rever você - disse apontando para Hermione.

* * *

Harry entrou gritando pelo Salão, dizendo que alguém tinha levado Hermione, o castelo entrou em pânico no mesmo momento, e outras pessoas acabaram descobrindo que seus amigos também tinham sido levados.

- Eu não vou me perdoar- gritava Harry socando a parede ao mesmo tempo que soluçava.

- Harry, vai dar tudo certo- consolava Tonks- Tenha paciência, calma.

- Como posso ter paciência, Tonks? Eu vou atrás dela.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, é uma idéia absurda, mas eu vou atrás dela.

Harry se virou para as carruagens (iria de vassoura mesmo), e deparou com Draco e Gina.

- Harry, nem pensar, não vamos deixar você ir.

- Se vocês não deixarem, vão acabar se ferindo.

Eles perceberam que Harry não estava brincando, se afastaram, abrindo caminho.

- Vamos com você.

- Claro, eu também vou, mas antes precisamos passar em casa- disse Malfoy.

- Por que?

- Lá em casa tem um Mapa que diz todos os locais da Sede de V-voldemort, está no escritório do meu pai.

Harry olhou estupefato para os dois, pigarreou e disse.

- Draco, vá para sua casa, Gina, você vem comigo, Draco nos encontramos na Sede de Voldemort.

- Ok- disse ele apertando a mão de Harry com força no ar- Boa sorte, Harry, vai precisar.

- Obrigado- disse abraçando Draco- Agora vamos, preciso correr.

Draco, Tonks, Gina e Harry correram até a carruagem, pegaram as vassouras.

- Ei, esperem, eu também vou- era Rony acompanhado por Vítor Krum segurando duas vassouras.

- Krum? Rony?- perguntaram Harry e Gina espantados e se entreolhando.

- Podemos?- perguntou Vítor.

- Claro.

Os dois montaram nas vassouras e dispararam junto com os outros, foi a viagem mais cansativa da vida de Harry (a mais diferente também), Tonks os guiava a todo momento.

- É bem ali- disse Tonks apontando com o dedo.

- Claro, com toda certeza a Sede deve estar cheia de feitiços, não vamos conseguir entrar.

- O que faremos?- perguntou Harry com um certo ar de dúvida.

- Eu tenho uma idéia- afirmou Vítor- Se bem que vai ser perigoso, muito perigoso.

- Até a idéia mais absurda é bem vinda.

- Mas essa é arriscada, pode até ser que ninguém sobreviva.

Rony engoliu em seco, encarou Gina como se fosse uns dos últimos momentos de sua vida.

- É o seguinte ... - começou Vítor Krum contando.

* * *

- Toc, Toc, Toc- as batidas ecoavam pelo corredor frio. 

- Entre- murmurou uma voz sem alegria.

Pedro girou a maçaneta suja, empurrou a porta e entrou, a cadeira girou ficando de frente para Pedro, os olhos cinzas de Voldemort brilharam na escuridão.

- O que você quer? Cadê a menina?

- Ela está lá embaixo, pronta para morrer- disse esfregando as mãos.

- Ok, leve ela até para minha Sala Secreta, estarei me preparando para matá-la- e girou a cadeira novamente ficando de frente à lareira apagada, se levantou.

- Ok, dentro de dez minutos ela vai estar lá, na Sala Secreta.

- Obrigado, Pedro, terá uma recompensa depois de tudo isso- disse Voldemort forçando um sorriso.

* * *

Harry, Rony, Gina, Vítor e Tonks fizeram alguns feitiços e as vassouras encolheram, guardaram nos bolsos e prepararam as varinhas. 

- Bom, Vítor, transforme-se.

Vítor guardou a varinha e imediatamente seu corpo foi diminuindo, tomando forma de um gato, e em menos de dez segundos, no lugar de Vítor Krum, estava um gato com pêlo branquinho e liso.

- Miau- miou Vítor, sim, ele era um animago.

Vítor foi saltando pelo gramado preto e destruído, aquele lugar causava naúseas a qualquer pessoa, era um lugar sujo, porco, imundo, abandonado, sem alegria e sem vida.

Vítor com muito esforço encolheu sua barriga e passou pelas grades do portão, sob a forma animaga, obviamente.

- Ei, gatinho, vem cá, vem- chamou o guarda que cuidava do portão.

- Miau- miou Vítor novamente tentando ser amigável.

- Que bonitinho, bilú, bilú- disse o guardinha pegando o gatinho e levando para a cabine.

Vítor saltou de seus braços e procurou o molho de chaves, estava em cima do balcão, saltou super bem, faltavam alguns centímetros para apanhar a chave, quando o guarda agarrou-o.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Miau- miava Vítor acariciando as mãos do guardinha.

Após muita insistência, Vítor conseguiu despistar o guardinha, e apanhou as chaves com a boca, saltou do balcão e correu em direção ao portão, passou pelas grades tentando não fazer barulho, saltava em direção ao quarteto, e logo virou Vítor Krum novamente.

- Obrigado, Vítor, você foi demais- disse Rony corado pegando a chave das mãos dele.

Harry deixou um olhar de dúvida escapar.

- Precisamos esperar Draco.

- Temos que entrar sem ele- disse Rony olhando para os lados.

- Não podemos- acrescentou Gina com rispidez- Ele que tem o mapa- sua voz demonstrava medo.

- Mas e dai?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente, dizendo.

- Garoto burro, será que não entenda nada?

Rony se aproximou e disse.

- Não me xingue- e apertou o queixo da garota com força e estava machucando-a.

Gina se afastou e ameaçou Rony.

- Você quer que eu conte seu segredinho para todos, é?

Harry encarou Rony com um outro olhar de dúvida, havia um segredo, perfeito, Rony escondera um segredo de Harry, como Harry sempre fazia de Rony.

- Que segredo?- perguntou Rony um tanto assustado.

- Pode falar?- perguntou Gina erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Rony querendo demonstrar que não tinha segredo algum, disse.

- Vamos, diga- insistiu ele- Não fico guardando segredinho por aí, como certas pessoas- disse se referindo a Harry que ignorou.

- Nem que você guarda um retrato do Vítor debaixo do seu travesseiro?- revelou Gina, mas todos levaram como uma brincadeira quando ela disse, mas Rony acabou entregando os pontos quando pulou em cima de Gina, Tonks e Harry separaram a briga, e Krum ficou sem graça do outro lado.

- Gina, sua ... sua...- dizia Rony tentando escolher o pior palavrão para ofender a irmã.

- Bom, agora todos já sabem, não adiantar disfarçar- brincou Gina fazendo Rony soltar faíscas de raiva.

Rony não encarou Krum por vários minutos seguidos, Gina acabara de revelar, o garoto era bissexual, talvez fosse por isso que Rony no Quarto Ano em Hogwarts ficava tão animadinho quando Vítor Krum chegou a Hogwarts, ao mesmo tempo que ele tinha ciúmes de Hermione, tinha de Vítor também, Harry sorriu, percebeu que finalmente vencera o preconceito, abraçou Rony com força e desejou felicidades, deixando ele e Vítor mais sem graça ainda.

Só faltava Draco aparecer, isto é, ele iria aparecer? Será que ele não havia dado para trás?

* * *

Pedro agarrou Hermione pelo braço e puxava a garota em direção à carruagem que esperavam eles. 

- Me solta- gritava ela dando socos e chutes no ar, tentando se livrar daquele mostro- Me solta.

- Não- sussurava ele lentamente- Você vai pagar por tudo, até pelos seus amigos.

- Não meta Harry na história, até porque ele não virá me salvar.

- Você que pensa- disse Pedro jogando Hermione no chão da carruagem, a garota caiu de cara no chão, fazendo pequenos cortes e se sujando.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para a Sala Secreta, onde você será morta.

Hermione engoliu em seco, queria tanto ter sua varinha agora, mas infelizmente Pedro tirara ela assim que a raptou.

Após uns cinco minutos na carruagem, eles pararam em uma Cabana (muito parecida com a de Hagrid), entraram e ele jogou Hermione no chão.

- Meu chefe já deve estar chegando.

Uma parede foi subindo lentamente, a respiração de Hermione já estava quase parando, Voldemort estava chegando, a cada centímetro que a parede subia, revelava uma parte do corpo de Lord Voldemort e fazia os músculos de Hermione tremerem.

- Ai- dizia ela se afastando, totalmente abobada, desta vez não tinha ninguém para salvar ela, nem Harry, nem Sirius, ninguém da Ordem, era um fim.

Assim que a parede subiu completamente, a garota não aguentou ficar parada, grudou no pescoço de Voldemort, e os dois rolaram lentamente para dentro da passagem secreta, na verdade era um cano que bifurcava, Hermione optou pela direita, e juntos foram rolando por um cano que deslizava para baixo e que parecia não ter fim, extremamente ao contrário da vida de Hermione, que brevemente chegaria ao fim.

**N/A: Desculpa a demora, o meu PC pifou... Reviews please. **


	37. Fim de vida

**Capítulo 37. ****  
****Fim de vida. ****  
**

Hermione e Voldemort rolaram vários minutos pelo tubo, embolado, nenhum atacou o outro nesse tempo, esse foi o maior erro de Hermione, o maior erro. Embora não conseguisse pensar muito já que sua cabeça estava batendo fortemente contra o metal, e isso ajudou também o outro lado, já que começou a sangrar nas costeletas.

O enorme tubo chegou ao fim, Hermione e Voldemort rolaram embolados pela enorme sala, Hermione acabou batendo a cabeça na parede fria e úmida, ficando inconsciente, já Voldemort, bateu as costas na parede, caiu de lado, ficando um pouco adormecido, em poucos segundos, se recuperou e levantou, apontou a varinha para as costas de Hermione, suspirou e disse.

- Chegou seu fim, tão esperado fim, Sangue Ruim imunda!

Ela gemeu em silêncio, de um modo estranho, sabia que alguma coisa muito ruim ia acontecer.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Draco Malfoy vinha voando em alta velocidade com a vassoura, prova é, quando ele viu o pessoal, tentou frear, mas só foi possível realmente parar após uns três quilômetros dali, considerando as duas cambalhotas que ele deu no ar, agarrado à vassoura.

- Draco, que bom que você apareceu! - dizia Gina preocupada, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, isso sempre era sinal de desespero. Ela estava com as mãos suando.

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e puxou um pergaminho velho, o Mapa da Sede de Lord Voldemort.

- Vítor Krum conseguiu a chave – falou Rony depressa.

- Isso facilita as coisas - suspirou Draco passando as mãos no cabelo para trás – Acho que está tudo pronto – suspirou - Vamos entrar?

Rony engoliu em seco, olhou para a turma e concordou, Harry também. 

- Preparem as varinhas! - pediu Tonks com gentileza – Mantenham sempre erguidas!

No último instante Tonks bateu a mão na testa.

- Estamos esquecendo de uma pessoa. A única pessoa que não devia ter faltado!

- Quem? - perguntaram todos curiosos, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- McClagan! - lembrou Tonks suando frio - Vou aparatar, vão vocês sem mim...

- Tudo bem, Tonks, nós estamos indo, até mais tarde – acenou Gina. 

- CRAQUE! - Tonks aparatou.

Harry voltou a olhar os outros, preocupados, estava metendo seus melhores amigos em outra roubada, eles se aproximaram do portão, Vítor testou todas as chaves, até que uma delas abriu o enorme portão, eles foram entrando lentamente, por último, entrou Rony.

- Para onde aquela carruagem está indo? - perguntou Harry apontando para uma carruagem que caminhavam em direção a uma cabana isolada.

- Não sei - disse Rony sacudindo os ombros – Mas não parece ser bom sinal, não é mesmo?

- Draco, vem comigo! - disse Harry puxando as mangas das vestes de Draco - Vocês vão entrar pelo Saguão e vão procurar Hermione. Revirem a casa... E... Boa sorte! 

Draco e Harry correram até a carruagem e se apoiaram levemente nela, pegando carona.

A carruagem parou em frente ao Saguão de Entrada, onde o outro grupo (Rony, Vítor, Gina) acabara de entrar, Draco e Harry deduziram que Pedro estava voltando da cabana, e obviamente era lá que Hermione estava.

Draco e Harry com as varinhas em punhos, correram até lá, bateram na porta, mas já era tarde, Hermione já havia descido pelo tubo, numa hora dessas estava morta.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Rony, Gina e Vítor empurraram a porta do Saguão e entraram, pisando na ponta dos pés, foram invadindo a Sede de Lord Voldemort, no Saguão dava acesso ao andar de cima, eles foram correndo, logo em seguida, tinham três opções a escolher, resolveram se separar.

Rony foi para a direita, Gina para a esquerda e Vítor foi para frente.

Rony corria desesperadamente a procura de Hermione, estava em um corredor que não parecia ter fim, teve vontade de bater de porta em porta para poder achar Hermione, mas podia ser revelado assim, apenas tentava seguir por barulhos.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina que seguiu à esquerda, era obrigada a ouvir vários quadros insultando-a, mas ela não ligava, salvar a vida de sua amiga, era mais importante.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Hermi-ô-nini? - perguntava Krum apalpando as paredes e arrombando portas velhas com a varinha em punhos como se fosse uma arma.

Krum estava desesperado, louco, sua mente bloqueada, apesar de que, Hermione não era mais o amor de sua vida, sim, ele tinha idéias para um futuro relacionamento, mas Hermione estava fora de seus planos, mas não era isso que ele pensava nesse instante, agora só queria salvar sua melhor amiga.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Draco e Harry arrombaram a porta da Cabana segundos depois, reviraram a Sala inteira a procura de uma passagem secreta, logo então, Draco procurou no mapa e chegou em uma conclusão, com a ajuda de alguns feitiços, finalmente a parede começou a subir novamente, então na porta se encontrava, Rabicho, apontando a varinha para Draco Malfoy.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina abriu uma das portas que havia no imenso corredor, imediatamente várias cadeiras caíram no chão e os Comensais pularam delas, apontando as varinhas para ela.

- Sirius? Belatriz? Malfoy?

- É bom rever você, Weasleyzinha - respondeu Lúcio – Finalmente nas circunstâncias fora de Azkaban.

Gina tentou apanhar a varinha, mas um feitiço de Belatriz foi mais rápido e atravessou seu peitoral, fazendo a garota sofrer uma imensa dor.

- Ai! - berrava ela, aflita e cansada com as mãos no peito, pedindo ajuda, parecia atordoada.

- Isso quer dizer que os amigos dela também estão aqui - murmurou Sirius no ouvido de Avery.

- Vão atrás dos outros, ataquem Potter primeiro, os outros não tem cérebro o suficiente para atacar ninguém, enquanto isso, eu cuido da Weasleyzinha, minha querida nora! - disse Lúcio dando uma gargalhada fria e sem graça que ecoou pelo corredor.

Belatriz, Avery, Sirius e os outros comensais se entreolharam, finalmente Harry Potter morreria juntamente de seus amiguinhos.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Não imagina o quanto seu pai está feliz com a sua virada de personalidade, Malfoy...

- Optei pela bondade, apenas isso - murmurou entre os dentes enquanto a passagem continuava se abrindo, Rabicho soltou um feitiço em Draco que ficou inconsciente no mesmo instante, Harry apontou a varinha para ele e berrou claramente um feitiço estuporante, mas ele desviou, fazendo Harry bufar de raiva e escorregar pelos túneis, escolhendo o mesmo caminho que Voldemort e Hermione, pelo rastro de sangue.

Rabicho estava atrás, seguindo Harry, fazendo alguns feitiços que Harry passava apuros para desviar, até mesmo ralava levemente seu corpo a cada virada.

Rabicho rolou para cima de Harry, os dois acabaram perdendo as varinhas, rolaram tanto, chegando atravessar a sala, derrubando Voldemort, juntamente com Hermione que se encontrava insconsciente no chão frio da Sala.

Voldemort se levantou com um sobressalto, com a varinha apontada para a cabeça de Harry, desarmando o garoto.

- Finalmente, finalmente, _Avada Kedavra! _- um raio verde ofuscante se formou na varinha de Voldemort, foi crescendo, crescendo, até virar do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, foi saindo lentamente da varinha de Voldemort, fazendo um elo na direção de Harry, o garoto lutava desesperadamente tentando desviar do feitiço, tentava se levantar, se movimentar, desviar ao menos do feitiço imperdoável, mas não dava, era impossível, realmente, era muito triste ver o famoso Harry Potter morrer com um feitiço, construiu anos de vida, lutou contra várias criaturas malignas, e sua vida acabaria assim, com um simples feitiços, era realmente ridículo.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Draco se encontrava desmaiado ao lado da lareira de Cabana, não tardou alguns segundos para encontrarem ele ali, por ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

- Malfoy? Malfoy? - perguntou tentando acordar o garoto, Sirius puxou a varinha e apontou para o corpo dele, sim, era uma covardia lutar dessa forma, mas era o único jeito de acabar com ele.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina estava deitada, molemente, em cima de um enorme tapete vermelho, que percorria por todo o corredor, Lúcio ao mesmo tempo que sorria, apontava a varinha para a garota, morreria sem dó e nem piedade como todos os outros.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Rony chegou ao fim do corredor, sem obter qualquer resultado, ouvia alguns barulhos, mas normalmente eram ratos, exceto por algumas armaduras falantes ou fantasmas, girou os calcanhares, voltaria para dizer aos amigos que não conseguira resultado, acabou deparando com Belatriz Lestrange, apontando a varinha para o ruivo, instantaneamente Rony puxou a varinha e apontou para Belatriz, um duelo que chegaria ao fim em breve.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Vítor Krum após arrombar a quinta porta, sentiu uma dor percorrer pelo ombro, mas simplesmente a ignorou.

Entrou na Sala escura, procurou por Hermione, nenhum sinal dela, assim que saiu, se deparou com um comensal da morte, Avery.

Todos alunos de Hogwarts corriam perigo, mas será que todos iam se dar bem na Grande Batalha? Seria essa a Batalha Final?

Será esse o fim dos nossos heróis?


	38. Sala de ativação

**Capítulo 38 ****  
****Sala de Ativação.**

Era um enorme prédio, ficava no meio de outros, um pouco mais escondido, possuía uns 30 andares, por fora aparentava ser um prédio de pessoas de classe média, pelo contrário do que era estar por dentro, o que era mais luxuoso ainda. As paredes eram muito brancas que qualquer sujeira dava o sinal de sujeira, e as janelas eram todas negras. Era incrivelmente, bonito.

- Boa tarde - cumprimentou uma mulher loura, com os cabelos até a cintura, atendendo o telefone, ao mesmo tempo que girava em sua cadeira de rodinhas.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com Carolina Chiyto – falou a mulher do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu mesma, com quem eu falo? – perguntou meigamente.

- Suzana. Suzana Jones! – exclamou com orgulho.

- O que a Srta. Jones deseja comigo? – perguntou ainda educada.

- Código 17! - por um instante Carolina achou que ela fosse uma mulher comum, mas não, fazia parte da Sede.

- Código 27? - perguntou Carolina fazendo-se de burra.

- Exatamente, Código 37! - respondeu Suzana sem a menor impaciência. Isso na verdade, era uma senha.

Se alguém ouvisse aquilo, obviamente não entenderia nada, mas era simples, elas estavam conversando em código entre as quais só a Sede entenderia, códigos são códigos, cada doido com a sua mania.

Carolina não era uma mulher normal, daquelas que você pode marcar qualquer horário para conversar com ela, não, pelo contrário, para se falar com ela precisava conhecer seus códigos e passar por uma série de seguranças.

- Nos vemos daqui meia hora, cafeteria da esquina do meu trabalho, pode ser? - disse Carolina sorridente desligando o telefone sem esperar resposta.

Carolina Chiyto arrumou levemente seu terno branco, penteou os cabelos loiros com as mãos sem utilizar o pente ou o espelho e abandonou a escrivaninha.

Empurrou a enorme porta sem ter dificuldades, os seguranças assentiram com as cabeças, abaixando os bonés que usavam.

- Somente Welton! - disse ela, sem olhar para trás, apenas estralando os dedos, enquanto os quatro seguranças disputavam para segui-la.

Welton, um dos seguranças de Carolina, perseguiu ela o tempo todo, já que ela havia feito o pedido antes de sair, apenas estralando os dedos.

- Por favor, Valéria - disse ela olhando para a secretária e debruçando na meia lua de vidro para conversar melhor com ela - Se alguém me ligar, anota o recado e diga que fui às compras, ou à farmácia, sei lá, inventa! Ao menos que seja extremamente importante, daí você pode passar o número do meu celular, mas você sabe, não gosto de usa-lo, não faz o meu estilo.

- Sim, senhora - respondeu a secretária sorridente – Tudo bem... Sem problemas!

Carolina arrumava o seu terno branco a cada segundo, suas roupas eram extremamente bonitas, usava sempre uma roupa branca e um pernilongo se destacava facilmente em suas roupas se sentasse em qualquer parte delas, usava uma saia tão branca como qualquer outra peça de suas roupas, era de couro grudada nas coxas, uma saia muito curta que ficava mais acima dos joelhos, sempre andava com um salto enorme, parecia estar indo para uma festa superchique, mas não estava, era normal vê-la vestida assim. Atravessou a rua, acompanhada por Welton que estava em silêncio.

- A Farmácia fica à esquerda - lembrou o segurança.

- Não perguntei nada a você - respondeu secamente – E não dirija a palavra a mim, isto é, se não quiser voltar para o prédio.

- Não, desculpa, minha senhora, tudo menos isso – ele parecia um elfo doméstico.

- Cala boca! – respondeu grosseira.

Welton continuou em silêncio pelo resto do caminho.

Carolina parou em frente à cafeteria, limpou os pés e entrou, enquanto isso Welton ficou na porta, conversando com outro guarda.

- Suzana Jones? - perguntou Carolina esticando as sobrancelhas para uma garota encostada no final do cômodo.

- Eu mesma - respondeu ela se levantando e esticando a mão - Sente-se, vamos tratar de negócios.

Carolina puxou uma cadeira, depositou a pasta em cima da mesa e repetiu.

- Isso mesmo, negócios.

Carolina esticou o braço e pediu um cafézinho junto com Suzana, começou a revirar as pastas como se ali fosse o seu escritório, ignorando os olhares zangados dos garçons.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Carolina depois de receber o café e continuou mostrando alguns papéis para Suzana.

- Exatamente - respondeu Suzana - Agora vou exata, não estou aqui para falar sobre isso.

Carolina liberou uma risada sem graça e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Suzana.

- De que assunto se trata então? - e começou a reunir os papéis.

- Harry Potter. E você sabe muito bem.

Como se ela tivesse tido um palavrão, Carolina olhou feio para ela e perguntou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Os amigos daquele pirralho invadiram a Sede do seu marido.

Ela levou um susto e tampou a boca com as mãos, pois uma não foi o suficiente, suas sobrancelhas se elevaram sumindo na sua franja.

- Preciso voltar ao meu escritório - Carolina tirou alguns dólares do bolso e depositou na mesa.

- Não tão cedo! - disse Suzana com um sorriso falso na voz segurando Carolina pelo braço, puxou uma arma e apontou para ela - Vamos nós duas.

Os garçons se esconderam lentamente e Suzana teve a nítida impressão de que eles não se importariam se ela fosse embora sem pagar nada.

- Vamos lá, Carolina, diga ao seu segurança que você vai ficar mais alguns minutos, depois nós voltaremos para o seu escritório, juntas.

- Ok, apenas me solte - respondeu furiosa com certo ar de nojo.

Suzana continuou com a arma apontada para Carolina enquanto ela inventava uma desculpa qualquer para Welton.

- Volte para o escritório, eu vou demorar um pouco.

- Mas eu espero...

- Se quiser manter o seu emprego, volte! - ordenou Carolina.

Welton abaixou o boné como um pedido de desculpa e sumiu pelo movimento dos carros, Carolina voltou para Suzana forçando um sorriso.

- Vamos voltar?

- Você quem decide.

Suzana guardou a arma nas vestes mas a todo momento lembrava Carolina que ela tinha a arma ali, com ela.

- Eu sei - dizia Carolina toda hora, furiosa.

Assim que chegaram lá, a secretária encheu Carolina de lembranças, dizendo que várias pessoas ligaram.

- Ok, depois eu ligo para elas, continue inventando essas desculpas para as pessoas que ligarem, estarei em minha sala, conversando com Suzana, sobre assunto importantes.

Suzana sorriu para a secretária que retribuiu e sumiu com Carolina no elevador.

Carolina caminhou até a sua sala, acompanhada de Suzana, assim que chegaram lá, ela ofereceu uma bebida para Suzana que recusou.

- O que você deseja falar comigo, Suzana?

- Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos invadiram a casa do seu marido e estão em vantagem.

- Como assim, em vantagem?- perguntou Carolina assustada socando a mesa.

Suzana piscou os olhos várias vezes esperando Carolina se acalmar, assim que isso foi possível ela retornou a dizer.

- Exatamente, eles estão em vantagem, acredito eu, que a Sala de Ativação terá de ser aberta.

- Mas, não vou matar ele! Seria loucura!

- Ou você mata o seu marido, colega, ou vamos todos nós para o saco.

Carolina encarou ela com um certo olhar de dúvida.

- Estou fugindo do país.

Carolina se levantou assustada e berrou.

- Vai abandonar a gente, numa hora como essas?

Suzana tirou o óculos de sol que acabara de colocar e disse.

- Quer que eu morra junto com você?

Carolina bufou dizendo "Covarde", enquanto Suzana acenava, ela pegou o telefone e berrou.

- Seguranças, prendam essa mulher que acabou de sair do escritório, não deixem ela sair.

Após alguns berros fora da Sala, finalmente Suzana fora capturada, alguns minutos mais tarde ela fora presa e finalmente Carolina pode respirar aliviada.

- Sinto muito marido - disse Carolina apalpando o retrato do seu marido que estava na escrivaninha, na foto estava Lord Voldemort, com uma capa preta - Realmente, sinto muito - ela girou a cadeira, jogou o porta-retrato pela janela e se levantou, desfilou até os seguranças e disse.

- Sigam-me, todos vocês.

Eles se agitaram com orgulho e a seguiram por várias quadras, até então ela empurrou com suas mãos delicadas a porta que dava acesso à Sala de Ativação.

Carolina arrumou sua mini-saia branca, que estava grudada com suas coxas e foi até o centro da Sala de Ativação, lá se encontrava uma enorme bola na qual Carolina puxou a parte de vidro, deixando um botão vermelho exposto ao ar.

- Srta, você não pode fazer isso - berraram os guardas tentando impedir uma catástrofe.

Ela sorriu maquiavelicamente para os guardas e disse.

- Não vou morrer no lugar dele.

- Como assim?

- Voldemort está em perigo, se ele morrer nas mãos do Potter, nós morremos também, mais tarde, pois eles vão acabar descobrindo a gente, então prefiro explodir a mansão dele.

- Mas isso não - protestavam os guardas.

- A única forma de explodir tudo aquilo é apertando aquele botão - murmurou Carolina apontando para o botão vermelho.

- A Sra. é cruel! - disse um deles tremendo.

Carolina passou suas unhas grandes e bem pintadas de rosa em volta do botão vermelho e disse.

- Adeus, maridinho - e enterrou suas unhas no botão vermelho, afundando-o, em menos de alguns segundos a Sede de Lord Voldemort explodiria, e todos que estavam nela, morreria, era por isso que ela tinha o apelido de Avon Mianigi.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Tonks e McClagan aparataram em frente a Sede de Lord Voldemort.

- Enfim, chegamos ao fim - respondeu McClagan contemplando a Mansão.

- E você vai ficar aí, parado?- perguntou Tonks assustada.

- Você tem razão, está na hora de agir, até mais - acenou McClagan.

Tonks se surpreendeu pela atitude, puxou o braço dele com violência, olhos nos seus olhos e disse.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado - agradeceu, aflito.

Tonks grudou em seu pescoço dele, como se fosse a última vez da vida deles e murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Salve os garotos.

- Eles sabem se cuidar.

Tonks se distanciou, grudou as mãos na gravata de McClagan e puxou ele para um longo beijo, sim, ele era 8 anos mais velho que ela, mas isso não era importante.

- Você me faz lembrar o Lupin...

- Como assim?

- Sei lá, a sua coragem, a sua bravura... Me lembram de quando ele era vivo...

- Lupin... – repetiu ele olhando para o nada – Saudades do nosso amigo... – e suspirou – Enfim, temos que ir para a Guerra, e Tonks, obrigado, depois disso, acho que a memória de Lupin não foi em vão... Eu vou me vingar de Voldemort, custe o que custar - e correu em direção à Sede para acabar de vez com essa guerra.

**N/A: **Oi? Hehe. Obrigado por acompanharem a fanfic.

Preview do próximo capítulo! (Quem sabe assim vocês deixam reviews, né? - Indireta!- )

_Capítulo 39 – Invasão: _

"- De qualquer forma você não poderá sobreviver, traiu a Sede de Lord Voldemort, isso aconteceu com outros comensais, com exceção de Snape que sobreviveu...

- Vai embora e me deixe morrer! - berrou Sirius perdendo muito sangue."

" _Me solta! - berrou Rony segurando as mãos grossas do Centauro, enquanto isso centenas de Centauros e Dementadores invadiam a Sede."_

Continua... _  
_


	39. A invasão

**Capítulo 39. ****  
****Invasão.**

Sirius tinha a sua varinha apontada diretamente para o peitoral de Draco e por um segundo pensou em matá-lo, suas mãos tremiam conforme essa idéia se tornava cada mais convincente. Mas parou para pensar, e baixou a varinha.

- Draco, Draco Malfoy... - disse ele estapeando o rosto do garoto para acordá-lo - Fuja o mais rápido possível!

A tatuagem no braço de Sirius começou arder, arder, ele caiu de joelhos no assoalho da cabana, e sentiu o sangue jorrar por dentro da calça.

- Vamos, fuja ... – berrou Sirius se contorcendo, e lentamente mais sangue começou escorrer pelo seu braço, ignorando que Sirius apertava com força o braço.

Draco se levantou, vagarosamente, demorou a atender o que estava acontecendo, saltou do chão e correu em direção à porta para sair correndo do homem.

- Sirius, obrigado por tudo, eu até ajudaria você... – lamentou Draco porém estava agradecido – Obrigado por tudo mesmo!

- Vai, vai! - berrava Sirius às lágrimas de dor, segurando o braço com uma das mãos.

- Mas você não poderá sobreviver, traiu a Sede, isso aconteceu com outros comensais, com exceção de Snape que sobreviveu, foi uma sorte ter Dumbledore por perto, e...

- Me deixe morrer! Corra! - berrou Sirius perdendo muito sangue, e foi ficando cada vez mais branco.

Draco agradeceu Sirius, passaria o dia inteiro agradecendo se fosse possível, mas precisava ir embora antes que a situação ficasse pior.

Draco se despediu com um último aceno e andou lentamente até o portão, onde fugiria, mas foi barrado pelo guarda.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Sou filho do Malfoy, tenho permissão.

- Ah, desculpe, meu senhor. Com licença – e saiu de sua frente.

O guarda sem desconfiar abriu o portão, Draco saiu dos arredores da mansão, caminhou até a praça da frente que estava destruída e se deitou no gramado, esperando que seus amigos saíssem vivos dali, ele chorava, queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia, estava fraco demais, não agüentava dar mais nem um passo.

Ouviu alguns passos se aproximando, colocou as mãos nas vestes imediatamente, quando percebeu que perdera a varinha na Sede, levantou-se com dificuldade para espiar e viu Centauros e Dementadores se aproximando do portão, escondeu-se rapidamente atrás da moite.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Lúcio ergueu Gina pelos cabelos e apoiou a na parede com uma mão e com a outra segurava a varinha, apontando diretamente para o peito da ruivinha, sem se importar que estava gemendo de dor. Não dando a mínima às lágrimas de dor que escorriam pelo seu rosto cheio de cortes com o sangue seco.

- Ah, Weasleyzinha... Você nem imagina o quanto sonhei com isso. Agora chega... Vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!

- _Expelliarmus! _– ouviu-se uma voz vindo do corredor.

Lúcio estava desarmado, imediatamente virou sua cabeça para o fim do corredor e lá estava, Tonks parada, com as mãos na cintura olhando para Lúcio. Tinha uma cara furiosa como se fosse cuspir fogo.

- Quanta covardia, francamente - dizia ela se aproximando - Por que não faz isso comigo, que estou armada? Seria ao menos uma pessoa sensata... - e apontou a varinha para Lúcio- _Estupefaça! _Queridinho! - Lúcio inconsciente foi para no fim do corredor, Tonks agachou e colocou Gina em suas costas.

- Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Olá amiguinho bebê - disse Belatriz se aproximando, com um sorriso prazeroso no rosto.

- _Estupefaça_! - berrou Rony mas ela desviou facilmente, tinha a mesma habilidade de uma ave.

- Não sabe fazer melhor? Eu te ensino, não tem problemas, já fui professor em Hogwarts, _Expelliarmus! _- Rony estava desarmado - Pensou que podia contra mim, não? – brincou ela soltando uma gargalhada maléfica - Agora vou te ensinar a fazer um Estupefaça perfeitamente bem. Você só precisa fechar os olhos e aceitar o impacto!

Rony se afastou o máximo que podia, olhando para os lados, apalpava as paredes como se elas fossem virar e salvar sua vida.

- _Estupefaça!_ - berrou McClagan apontando a varinha para as costas de Belatriz - Vamos, Ronald, não precisa agradecer.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Vítor Krum duelava bravamente contra Avery, era uma disputa entre feitiços na qual os dois estavam sendo prejudicados.

- _Netplitus _- berrou Avery.

Vítor desviou por pouco, mas mesmo assim o feitiço raspou em seu braço fazendo o sangue jorrar.

- Ai! - gemeu Krum colocando a mão direita no braço esquerda- _Explosion!_ - Avery encolheu a barriga e o feitiço atingiu dois metros dali, fazendo muita fumaça sair pelo chão do corredor.

- Maldito! - xingou Avery atingindo Krum com uma Maldição Cruciatus.

Assim que Vítor se levantou, lançou vários "Estupefaças" em Avery, um deles realmente o atingiu o deixando inconsciente.

- Acho que dessa vez você venceu, Krum! - comemorou um enorme gigante no começo do corredor.

Krum se virou com certo ar de dúvida, conhecia aquela voz, era Hagrid e Madame Maxime da escola da Academia de Beauxbatons.

- Olá ...

- Krum, onde estão os outros?

- Os outros? Por quê? Estão espalhados por aí...

- Tente encontrra-los, a Sede está cheia de Centaurros em volta.

Krum se assustou.

- Dementadorres também! - alertou ela.

- Precisamos avisá-los antes que seja tarde.

Hagrid, Madame Maxime e Vítor saíram em disparada pela Sede procurando achar os amigos.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Tonks segurava os joelhos de Gina, que estava sentada nas costas dela como se estivesse brincando de cavalinho, e lutava para chegar às escadas, quando menos esperava deparou com um Comensal da Morte, Crabbe, o pai.

- _Estupefaça!_ - berrou Crabbe.

- Ahhh! - berrou Tonks antes de ser arremessada na parede, atordoada, junto com Gina que caiu sobre Tonks.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Rony e McClagan corriam ofegantes em direção à porta do Saguão que dava acesso no jardim, do jardim até o portão eram alguns metros e estariam vivos.

- Ahhh! - berrou alguém no andar de cima.

- Já volto, Rony, saia daqui o mais depressa possível, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo - disse McClagan segurando os ombros dele e logo partiu com a varinha em mãos.

Com os pensamentos nas piores hipóteses, Rony seguiu o caminho em direção ao portão, não tardou para encontrar com um Centauro, o viu assim que abriu a porta do Saguão.

- Ah, você por aqui! - berrou um Centauro acertando uma flecha na coxa de Rony que debulhou em lágrimas no mesmo instante.

- Vagabundo! - xingou Rony com os olhos lacrimejando - Pensei que tivesse acabado com todos vocês aquele dia na Floresta Proibida.

- Nem todos Centauros moram lá, alguns que sobreviveram contaram tudo sobre a Guerra - disse um Centauro erguendo Rony pela gola das vestes, fazendo o garoto ficar sem ar – E viemos dar o troco!

- Me solta! - berrou Rony segurando as mãos grossas do Centauro, enquanto isso centenas de Centauros e Dementadores invadiam a Sede.

O Centauro atirou Rony na parede de pedra como se ele fosse um objeto, ele bateu a cabeça e sentiu ela rachar no mesmo instante, perdeu tufos de cabelos ruivos nessa queda, e foi escorregando da parede, arranhando os braços e pernas, rasgando suas roupas, até se sentar no chão.

Rony pedia piedade para o Centauro através do olhar, mas este não perdoou, acertou Rony com vários socos fazendo o sangue saltar de sua cara, era uma cena totalmente horripilante.

O Centauro atirou Rony uns três metros dali, fazendo o garoto dar várias cambalhotas no ar até cair de boca no chão (perdendo vários dentes), a essa altura já se encontrava atordoado, este aproveitou o momento e acertou algumas flechas em suas costas e ombros, enquanto o garoto guinchava de dor, preferia 100 vezes uma maldição Cruciatus do que repetir aquilo novamente.

- Acho que as formigas vão cuidar de você! - berrou o Centauro após dar um chute nas suas costelas, ouvindo um barulho de osso partir, e enfim caminhou para dentro sendo a última criatura a entrar na Sede.

De fato era o que realmente poderia acontecer, Rony estava lá, praticamente morto, sem ajuda de ninguém, predominado pelo sangue dos pés a cabeça, podia até continuar prejudicado mesmo depois de vários tratamentos.

Era um fim triste para um dos Weasleys, apesar de todas as intrigas, fofocas e tudo mais, Rony não merecia isso, ninguém merecia isso, exceto Voldemort e seus Comensais.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

O feitiço se aproximava, ele tentava berrar, mas não tinha voz, sua voz sumira, acabara, apenas conseguiu dizer.

- Hermione... – de um modo milagroso, ainda.

Rabicho se precipitou, sem motivos, saltou na frente de Harry, fazendo o feitiço atingir o seu peitoral, não foi questão de segundos para Rabicho cair em cima de Harry, fazendo o garoto sentir um enorme peso sobre o seu corpo.

- Maldito! - berrou Voldemort acendendo os olhos vermelhos na escuridão.

Rabicho estava com os olhos abertos, fixados no teto como se estivesse acordado brincando de estátua, Harry atravessou lentamente suas mãos na cintura de Hermione e agarrou a sua varinha, Voldemort percebeu o movimento e o desarmou.

Harry se concentrou, precisava voltar no passado, somente alguns meses, tentar refazer os feitiços involuntários, aqueles que você conseguia fazer sem utilizar a varinha, somente com os pensamentos.

- _Estupefaça, Estupefaça!_ - repetia Harry mentalmente tentando se concentrar.

Como um jato de água que sai das mangueiras dos bombeiros que tentam apagar o fogo de uma casa, o feitiço saiu de seus pensamentos do mesmo modo e atingiu Voldemort no mesmo instante, fazendo-o voar em direção a parede, abrindo um buraco nela.

Harry não teve tempo de agradecer a Merlin por ter conseguido esse feitiço e nem pela sua vida, apenas agarrou o punho de Hermione e as varinhas e começou arrastar a garota para cima, foi subindo com dificuldade, assim que estava chegando ao final dos tubos ele viu um sangue escorrer aos seus pés, largou Hermione no chão, de modo que ela não voltasse a escorregar e correu até a Cabana, Sirius estava atirado no chão, do mesmo jeito que Rabicho, morto.

Harry abraçou Sirius, agora ele estava realmente morto, chorou, após algum tempo voltou para pegar Hermione no colo, despediu de Sirius com um aceno e sussurrou antes de sair da Cabana.

- Rabicho pagou sua dívida comigo, bem que Dumbledore disse no terceiro ano, um dia você vai se orgulhar por salvar a vida de Rabicho! - Harry sorriu, sobrevivera novamente, pelo menos até agora.


	40. A proposta dos centauros

**Capítulo 40. ****  
****A proposta dos Centauros.**

Harry estava carregando Hermione com toda sua força, ela era realmente pesada, ao se aproximar, viu Rony jogado no gramado, sangrando, morto? Talvez ...

Abandonou Hermione na escadaria, apoiando sua cabeça nas pedras e correu em direção ao amigo, caiu de quatro ao seu lado, gritando desesperadamente.

- Rony, acorda!

Era inútil, Rony não iria acordar.

Harry se esquecera completamente de Hermione, pegou Rony, enfiou as pernas do amigo no seu suvaco e correu em direção ao portão, mas foi barrado pelo porteiro.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

Harry meteu a mão nas vestes sem pensar duas vezes, estuporou o porteiro no mesmo instante, agarrou o molho de chaves e correu para abrir o portão, Draco estava deitado no chão da praça, tremendo de frio e praticamente um pouco melhor do que Rony mas não muito pior do que isso. Estava tão branco como nunca.

- Malfoy, Malfoy! - berrou Harry tentando correr, mas era impossível com Rony em suas costas.

Assim que chegou lá, Harry depositou o corpo de Rony ao lado de Draco e disse.

- Hermione está lá, preciso salvá-la, por favor, cuide de Rony.

- Ele está vivo?- perguntou Draco se levantando com dificuldade.

- Provavelmente sim, não por muito tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu fico aqui com ele - respondeu Draco sentando ao lado de Rony - Pode ir salvar a sua namoradinha!

- Hermione não é a minha namorada! - respondeu Harry zangado encarando Draco.

- Ok, ok, vai salvar ela antes que seja tarde.

Harry agarrou a varinha e correu até Hermione que estava deitada na escadaria de pedra, agarrou a com muita força e disse.

- Agüenta firme! - sussurrava Harry em seu ouvido, os dois suavam, ofegantes, como se tivessem corrido centenas de horas seguidas.

- Ora, Ora, Potter, _Expelliarmus! _- berrou Goyle fazendo Hermione voar uns dois metros dali junto com a varinha de Harry.

- Filho de uma morcega! - xingou Harry dando um soco em Goyle com violência.

Por um segundo se admirou pela atitude, mas sua admiração por si mesmo acabou em dois segundos, pois Tonks, McClagan, Vítor, Hagrid, Madame Maxime e Gina desciam as escadarias.

- Harry, vamos...

Harry sorriu e agarrou Hermione novamente, aproveitando que Goyle gemia de dor, Goyle se levantou precipitadamente e agarrou Tonks, McClagan automaticamente apontou a varinha para o peitoral de Goyle que gemeu lentamente.

- Se você se atrever...

McClagan mordiscava a língua lentamente, enquanto isso, Gina estava jogada no chão, Vítor agarrou ela e começou a arrastá-la em direção ao portão.

A pedido de McClagan e Tonks, Vítor e Harry se viraram para irem embora, levando Gina e Hermione, mas eles pararam de caminhar assim que perceberam um reflexo logo atrás, se viraram e viram lentamente um Feitiço Verde Ofuscante desfilar na direção de McClagan.

- N-NÃOOO! - berrou Harry jogando Hermione no chão como se ela estivesse morta.

Harry correu na direção de McClagan, mas então Tonks apontou a varinha para Harry.

- Vá embora, nos levaremos o corpo de McClagan.

Lágrimas começavam a surgir nos olhos de Harry, ele voltou para pegar Hermione, mas nisso Voldemort voava em sua direção, Krum não sabia o que fazer, mas acabara sendo ferido e arremessado longe, levando Gina consigo, Voldemort passou voando pelo gramado e agarrou a cintura de Hermione.

- Hermione, volta aqui! - Harry agarrou a varinha mas não fez feitiço algum, poderia atingir sua amada.

Voldemort estava correndo com muita pressa, Hermione nos seus braços, ele iria fugir, iria mesmo...

- ARREEE! - rugiu um ser familiar, aquele rugido...

Imediatamente um pé surgiu do meio da Floresta, que havia em volta dos gramados, mas não era um pé comum, era 100 vezes maior do que um pé normal.

Logo em seguida surgiu o outro pé, os dedos do tamanho de Harry, os braços parecidos com dois dirigíveis de trouxas.

- Grope! - berrou Harry com lágrimas nos olhos sentido seu corpo arrepiar.

As estrelas iam surgindo no céu, Grope agarrou Voldemort e Hermione, separou os dois e jogou Voldemort na parede, fazendo ele quebrar vários ossos da coluna.

- Her-ma! - berrou Grope depositando a garota no gramado com carinho.

- Grope, obrigado.

Ele sorriu para Harry.

- Harggy! - berrou para Harry acenando.

Ele estava 10 vezes mais controlado do que o Grope de Hogwarts, finalmente Hagrid domesticara ele.

Harry pegou Hermione e acenou para Grope pela última vez, saiu da Sede, encontrando Krum com Gina nos braços.

- Potter, cadê os outros?

Harry olhou a sua volta.

- Eu tinha certeza de que deixei Rony aqui - ele procurava a sua volta, pistas, mas não achava.

- Será que os Comensais pegaram eles? - perguntou Krum esticando as sobrancelhas.

Sim, essa hipótese era possível.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Draco estava vigiando Rony enquanto Harry voltava para apanhar Hermione, sua amada.

- Psiu! - escutou Draco vindo de trás das árvores, achou melhor puxar a varinha e apontar para o local.

- Quem está ai?

- Não está me reconhecendo?- perguntou a voz em outro lugar.

Draco apontou a varinha para a sua esquerda.

- Que tal aqui?- perguntou atrás dele.

Será que a criatura se transportava?

Não, eram várias mesmo...

- O que fazem aqui?- perguntou Draco assustado vendo vários Centauros se aproximarem.

- Nos deixe levar o garoto - respondeu um deles apontando para Rony.

- Não! - respondeu Draco secamente entrando na frente de Rony.

- Não vamos machucá-lo, apenas dê o garoto - respondeu o outro.

- Não! - berrou Draco fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse pela Praça, apontou a varinha para a ali perto e disse- _Explosion! _- aconteceu uma pequena explosão, nenhum dos Centauros recuaram.

- Não temos medo, somos capazes de muito mais se não você não nos dar o garoto.

Draco segurou as vestes de Rony e levantou ele.

- Tudo bem, eu entrego o garoto, mas somente se sair vivo daqui?

- Ok, vamos deixar você fugir.

- Para bem longe?- perguntou Draco encarando os Centauros.

- Exatamente, poderá fugir para bem longe.

Draco sorriu e puxou Rony pelas vestes.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Esse botão está com defeito - resmungou Carolina jogando seus cabelos louros e lisos para trás.

- Graças a Merlin! - resmungou Welton, um dos seus seguranças.

- Cala a boca - pediu Carolina aos berros - Voldemort poderá nos revelar se virar um prisioneiro, sabiam?

Eles encararam Carolina, assustados.

- Realmente corremos risco.

- Então, o que estão esperando? Me ajudem a apertar esse botão.

Os guardas se juntaram e juntos afundaram o botão vermelho, em menos de segundos a Sede estaria nos ares.


	41. A morte de Hermione

**Capítulo 41- ****  
****A morte de Hermione.**

Harry contemplou a sua volta, tudo parecia escuro, sem vida, sem sinal de Draco nem de Rony... Onde será que estariam?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Draco tinha um plano em mente, apontou a varinha para as árvores e gritou.

- _Cerous! _- cordas saltaram de sua varinha e amarraram nos galhos das árvores- Bye! - acenou ele segurando Rony com firmeza pela cintura e subindo como um jato de água em direção ao topo da árvore, fazendo galhos mais galhos se mexerem e acabou sumindo entre eles.

- Oh! - berrou um deles atirando flechas para cima, mas já era tarde, em uma hora dessas eles já estariam fugindo para outras árvores.

Draco não trairia a amizade deles assim tão fácil, demorara para demonstrar que realmente virara uma boa pessoa, agora Rony teria de pedir desculpas em dobro, pois Draco acabara de arriscar sua própria vida pelo cunhado e desculpas pelas injustiças na qual Rony condenava Draco.

Os Centauros fugiram à procura dos dois.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Tonks e o restante vieram correndo, McClagan estava nos braços de Hagrid, ainda respirava...

- Ele ainda está vivo?- perguntou Harry estupefato.

- Harry, McClagan é o Príncipe Mestiço, esqueceu? Imortal, nunca morrerá.

Harry caiu na gargalhada.

- Caramba, como pude me esquecer disso?

Era realmente uma surpresa para quase todos.

- Então, Tonks, você poderia levar Hermione e Gina?

- Claro - respondeu ela sorridente pegando as duas – _Aparatar!_

CRACK.

Tonks levou Hermione e Gina, para onde? Harry não sabia...

Olhou para trás, uma enorme sensação de que tudo iria explodir passou por sua cabeça, a Mansão (Sede) foi ficando avermelhada, logo em seguida ganhava mais um tom alaranjado, quando de repente as vidraças começaram a se quebrar, uma por uma, não levou segundos para tudo começar a ficar quente, como se o sol estivesse surgindo dentro da Mansão.

- CORRAM! - berrou Hagrid agarrando Harry pelo cangote e correndo com o garoto para dentro da praça.

Harry se jogou atrás de uma moita e ouviu um barulho de explosão, espiou entre as folhas e viu no meio da escuridão, uma única chama, enorme, imensa, gigante, predominando a Sede inteira, todas criaturas vivas que estavam lá, obviamente, morreram.

Lágrimas surgiam nos olhos de Harry, então ele olhou para McClagan e contemplou ele adormecido, seus olhos abriram e ele sentiu um poder incrível predominar o seu corpo.

- Conseguimos... - comemorou McClagan - Finalmente... – e conseguiu sorrir – Alguém morreu? E a Tonks?

Harry sorriu e abraçou ele.

- Então, você virou um Deus do Tempo?- perguntou Harry coberto de sujeira.

- Acho que sim, podemos testar - McClagan olhou para o céu e disse - Chuva dourada...

Instantaneamente uma chuva dourada começou a cair das nuvens invisíveis.

A chuva começou a predominar o corpo de Harry que sorria levemente, mas o sorriso se desfez em um segundo.

- Ainda não achei o Rony e o Malfoy - berrou Harry pulando por cima do banco com a varinha em punhos.

- Eu vou com você, Potter - berrou Krum pulando o banco e seguindo Harry.

McClagan pediu para que Hagrid e Madame Maxime voltassem para a Ordem da Fênix e correu atrás dos garotos.

Correram por vários lugares mas nem sinal da dupla.

- Está procurando ele? - perguntou um Centauro apontando para Draco e Rony, ambos inconscientes, amarrados em uma árvore.

Harry cerrou os dentes e os punhos ao mesmo tempo.

- O que querem?

- Nada mais, simplesmente queríamos Rony seu melhor amigo, assim seria a única forma de conseguir você.

- O que querem comigo?- perguntou se aproximando, mas McClagan puxou os ombros de Harry e sussurrou.

- Não vá.

- Entregar você ao Lord das Trevas - respondeu um deles, assustado.

- Fiquem sabendo, todos vocês, que ele acabou de morrer.

Então os burburinhos começaram "Ele? Morrer? Como assim?".

- Fiquem sabendo, vocês serão os próximos - informou Harry sorridente.

Eles se entreolharam e alguns abandonaram o local, outros protestaram e disseram que era mentira.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, vamos levar esses dois conosco - disse um outro Centauro se intrometendo na conversa.

- Quando eu contar até três - respondeu McClagan no ouvido de Harry e Vítor ao mesmo tempo- 1... 2... 3...

- _Estupefaça! _- berraram os três juntos, fazendo vários Centauros voarem longe.

McClagan esticou os braços no ar e bateu palmas.

- CHUVA DE CANIVETES! – Imediatamente McClagan se jogou na direção dos garotos e soltou um feitiço de escudo, de modo que em menos de um segundo ouviram vários objetos baterem contra o escudo de McClagan, e os canivetes colidiram contra os centauros também, jorrando sangue nas vestes dos garotos.

Harry com ajuda de Vítor desamarrou Rony e Draco.

- Eu posso levar Rony? - pediu Krum meigamente.

Harry sorriu e entregou Rony nos braços de Krum.

- Cuide bem, pois esse é o meu melhor amigo.

Harry pegou Draco e disse.

- E agora McClagan?

Ele apontou a varinha para o céu, berrou um Aparatar e no instante seguinte, Harry sentiu os olhos se fecharem... Era muito bom ficar assim... Suas energias sendo sugadas levemente... E... Acabou adormecendo com Draco nos braços.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Ele ficará bom, eu espero - disse uma voz estranha invadindo os ouvidos de Harry.

Abriu os olhos, estava tudo embaçado, onde estaria? Tudo estava tão claro...

- Harry!- berrou alguém, por um segundo pensou que fosse a Sra. Weasley, mas esta descansava em paz.

- Tonks, o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Estamos no St. Mungus, você adormeceu enquanto McClagan transportava vocês, Krum também, fique tranqüilo.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Três dias! - respondeu sem nenhum espanto na voz.

- Três dias?- perguntou assustado - Nunca ninguém dormiu por três dias seguidos.

- Sempre há exceções, além de que, você está sem dormir direito há vários dias - respondeu sorridente abraçando ele.

- Boa tarde, Harry - cumprimentou McClagan sorridente.

- Boa tarde, Príncipe Mestiço! - brincou Harry.

Ele sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos de Harry que sorria também.

- Onde estão os outros?- então os sorrisos sumiram.

- Harry, está preparado para o pior?- respondeu Tonks com lágrimas nos olhos.

Harry ficou assustado, encarando Tonks.

- O que aconteceu?

- É sobre Hermione...- respondeu McClagan cabisbaixo.

A moral de Harry foi lá embaixo, seu cérebro ficou bloqueado.

- O que aconteceu com Hermione?

- Nós lamentamos muito, mais do que todo mundo - respondeu Tonks em lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Harry aos berros.

- Hermione não agüentou ao baque, Harry! - respondeu Tonks tristemente.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram cheios d´água.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Não... - seu corpo estava travado, não conseguia mover mais nada, sua vida acabara, junto com a de Hermione.

- Hermione morreu- respondeu Tonks - Calma...

Harry sentiu tudo rodar a sua volta, significa o fim de sua vida também, sua cabeça afundou no travesseiro, desmaiou novamente, querendo não acordar nunca mais.

**N/A: **um minuto de silêncio pela morte de Hermione.

Hauhau, como eu sou mala! Gente, eu quero reviewssssssss!


	42. Coração acelerado

**Capítulo 42. ****  
****Coração Acelerado.**

Ele sentiu seu corpo pesado, suas pálpebras não queriam abrir, com dificuldade ele finalmente pode abrir os olhos.

- Harry? - perguntou alguém ao seu lado, com lágrimas nos olhos o beijando na testa.

- Tonks? - perguntou ele se sentando.

"Fora transferido de quarto? Estava em um quarto diferente de minutos atrás".

- Harry, que bom que você acordou!- murmurava ela feliz.

- Quanto tempo fiquei desmaiado?- perguntou Harry.

- Você apenas adormeceu por umas horinhas - disse Tonks contente chamando McClagan.

Harry achou aquilo estranho, McClagan já sabia que Harry estava acordado, porque Tonks estava fazendo tanta festa?

- Tonks, onde está o corpo de Hermione?

Tonks largou o pescoço de Harry e soltou um gritinho agudo.

- Como assim?- perguntou Tonks assustada, encarando Harry como se ele tivesse dizendo uma super novidade impossível de acontecer.

- Hermione? Onde ela está?- perguntou Harry assustado olhando McClagan entrar, com o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

McClagan desfez o sorriso ao ver as caras indignadas de Harry e Tonks.

- Hermione bem, e está na sala ao lado.

- Mentira! - berrou Harry assustando Tonks.

Harry jogou as cobertas para longe dos seus pés e da maca, virou-se para o lado, mas Tonks impediu que ele se levantasse.

- Porque duvida de mim?

- Por que eu sei muito bem que Hermione está morta - berrou ele com lágrimas nos olhos - Não precisa esconder.

- Hermione morta? - perguntou McClagan assustado e dando as costas ao Harry, parecia preocupado – Mas eu estava no quarto dela há dois minutos, a não ser que...

- A não ser que Harry tenha sonhado! – riu Tonks

"Plim!" era como se uma lâmpada tivesse acabado de acender em seu cérebro, ele teve um pesadelo, era isso.

McClagan voltou, ofegante.

- Harry, fica tranqüilo, Hermione está perfeitamente bem, já até xavecou o médico. Brincadeirinha! Ai, não me olha assim! – falou Tonks.

Harry suspirou e afundou os ombros no travesseiro, seu coração palpitava pela boca, parecia que ia rasgar seu peito e sair pulando pelo quarto.

- Que alívio - berrou Harry limpando o suor com as mãos.

Tonks sorriu e disse.

- Viu, só? Era só um pesadelo, agora descanse, vamos deixar você sozinho - disse ela caminhando até a porta e fechando-a.

Harry suspirou aliviado e encarou o teto, se sentindo perfeitamente bem.

- Ai, ai... - suspirou apaixonado se virando para o lado e voltando a dormir.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

O dia permaneceu normal para Harry, continuou cochilando por várias horas e finalmente o garoto recebeu o atestado e evidentemente visitaria Hermione assim que possível.

- Calma garoto - dizia McClagan ajudando Harry a ajeitar o malão.

- Eu quero ver Hermione - respondeu Harry sorrindo, empolgado ao mesmo tempo.

McClagan olhou Tonks por cima do ombro de Harry e corou.

- Hormônios à flor da pele! - murmurou.

Harry não soube diferenciar se a sua fala era para ele ou para Tonks, mas agora isso não era importante, o importante era que ele reveria o amor da sua vida e estava empolgado para isso, mesmo que ela estivesse atirada em uma maca, inconsciente.

Harry saiu contente e estava agradecendo por ter sido poupado de carregar seu malão.

- É aqui, vai fundo - berrou McClagan dando duas palmadinhas nas costas de Harry.

Harry sorriu e ajeitou o pequeno ramalhete que segurava, seu estômago rodopiou mais uma vez, a porta se abriu, e lá estava, sua amada, Hermione Granger, sorrindo meigamente como sempre.

Seu coração explodia de ansiedade.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Sibila... - alguém havia invadido a sua sala e lá estava, a professora de Adivinhação em um canto do seu aposento - Me desculpe não bater.

- Ok, tudo bem, senhor diretor! Eu já previa isso!

- Preciso falar urgente com você - disse Dumbledore calmamente – Podemos ter uma conversa a sós?

- Do que se trata?- perguntou ela, grossamente.

- Da Profecia do Potter.

Ela se levantou com violência, fazendo a escrivaninha cair na sua frente, Dumbledore se levantou para não sair ferido.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela assustada.

- Ela foi destruída, finalmente Voldemort morreu!

- Potter o matou?- perguntou Sibila assustada.

- Não, mas foi por culpa do menino Potter que Voldemort morreu e graças também a outras coisas que não vou citar agora.

Sibila recuou para trás e disse.

- O Lord das Trevas se foi? Para sempre? - perguntou ela assustada.

- Receio que sim, Sibila - disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- Se foi para isso que o Senhor veio falar comigo... Pode se retirar.

- Não, não foi só por isso, tem outro assunto que preciso terminar antes de mais nada.

Dumbledore estalou os dedos e Sibila foi amarrada por cordas.

- O que você quer de mim?- perguntava Sibila aos berros.

- Soube que você é uma Comensal da Morte - sorriu Dumbledore seguro.

- Eu? - perguntou ela se fazendo de santa - N-Não, n-nunca, se eu realmente fosse, teria fugido.

- Receio, minha cara amiga, que você não sairá desse castelo, os Dementadores já não podem mais cuidar de você, mas eu posso.

- Não - berrou ela tentando se soltar inutilmente - O que você vai fazer comigo?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Eu prometo, meu caro Dumbledore, que nunca farei mal a ninguém, por favor, me solte.

- Não são esses os meus planos - respondeu Dumbledore calmamente.

Sibila soltava faíscas de raiva e bufava a todo segundo.

- Por favor, eu prometo...

- Confiei em você uma vez, não vou confiar em você novamente.

Dumbledore deu as costas e saiu decidido, em direção ao seu escritório no Ministério da Magia.

Sibila tentou rolar, procurando arrebentar as cordas com alguma coisa, mas não era tão fácil assim.

- Merda! - xingou Sibila aos berros.

- Acalme-se - sibilou uma voz aparecendo no escuro e desfilando até ela.

- Quem é você?- perguntou Sibila assustada.

- Prazer, meu nome é Carolina Chiyto.

- V-Você! - berrou Sibila tentando apontar o dedo indicar para ela - Você é esposa do Lord das Trevas.

- Era! Agora sou viúva - riu Carolina divertidamente, só podia ser louca - E soube que você é boa para fazer Profecias.

- Não interessa em que sou boa - respondeu Sibila furiosa.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer.

- Qual?

Carolina contemplou a Sala escura e deu uma volta completa em torno de Sibila.

- Faça uma Profecia para mim e vai continuar a viver.

- Que tipo de Profecia?- perguntou assustada.

- Potter e eu não podemos continuar vivendo sob o mesmo teto.

Sibila soltou um soluço misturado com lágrimas.

- Claro, igual a Profecia do Lord das Trevas?

- Exatamente - murmurou ela contente, sorrindo.

- Claro, farei o possível para tudo dar certo.

- Ok - Carolina puxou a varinha longa de suas vestes e lentamente apontou para as cordas - _Finite Incantatem_.

As cordas caíram no chão, deixando Sibila livre.

- Vamos para o meu escritório, vamos conversar melhor - respondeu Carolina sorridente arrastando Sibila.

Mais uma pedra na vida de Harry Potter, Carolina Chyito, apelidada de Avon Miagini, futuramente, uma Nova Inimiga.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Sabe - disse Tonks enquanto McClagan colocava o malão de Harry no sofá - Fico feliz pelo garoto.

- Eu também, Tonks, eu também - disse ele pegando na cinturinha de Tonks e a beijando, finalmente depois de todas as batalhas, guerras, brigas... Um novo romance surgiu.

**N/A: **_Basicamente é isso. O fim da primeira temporada está chegando. _

_Nossa, como assim, primeira temporada? __Simples! A fanfic é enorme, e para isso foi dividida em 3 partes, ou, temporadas, como preferir._

_A primeira temporada, você está lendo, e (in)felizmente está acabando. Depende do seu ponto de vista. E já deu para notar quem vai ser a nova inimiga mortal de Harry, né? Profecias sendo construídas... Unindo inimigos, e assim caminhamos para a segunda temporada! _

_E para a sua (in)felicidade, existe a segunda temporada. Que acontece no sétimo ano de Harry. E também tem um fim. _

_E para o fim de tudo, existe a terceira temporada. Pós-Hogwarts. Bom, é isso. _


	43. Por um segundo

**Capítulo 43 ****  
****Por um segundo.**

- H-Hermione!- gaguejou Harry ao vê-la. Seu corpo tremia.

O garoto estava tão ansioso para ver sua amada, que acabou depositando o ramalhete em cima da maca vizinha e correu para abraçar Hermione que estava cheia de curativos.

- Hermione! – gemeu Harry abraçando sua amada.

- Harry! - respondeu Hermione às lágrimas abraçando o amigo com muita força.

- Então, está melhor?- perguntou Harry depois de alguns minutos.

- Perfeitamente bem e você?

- Melhor agora - respondeu sorridente.

- Como estão os outros?- perguntou Hermione.

- A-ah, acho que estão bem - respondeu Harry fitando os sapatos sem jeito.

Hermione sorriu, esticou um pouco a cabeça, enxergando um ramalhete em cima do ombro de Harry, ela perguntou.

- Para quem são essas flores?- perguntou apontando as flores com a cabeça.

- Ah! - lembrou Harry pegando elas e entregando para Hermione - Comprei para você!

- Obrigada! - berrou a garota elevando seus braços em torno do seu pescoço, com os olhos marejando dágua.

Harry sem jeito se afastou por alguns segundos, contemplando o rosto de sua amiga, sentia tanta falta dela, mais falta ainda do que quando o garoto estivera em Hogwarts, o seu coração se contorcia dentro do seu peito, era uma sensação inexplicável, Hermione estava em sua frente, sendo que há alguns dias atrás ela estava em outro país.

- Hermione, eu estava morrendo de saudades - informou o garoto vermelho de vergonha.

A garota cheirava as flores e fingia sentir um delicioso cheiro, fechava os olhos, dizendo "Hmmm" e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, mas o sorriso se desfez no mesmo momento em que ele dissera aquilo.

- Ah! Eu também, eu também - disse ela forçando um sorriso, mesmo que ela não soubesse disfarçar, ela sentira muita saudade do garoto, isso não podia negar, mas também sentira muita raiva ao saber que o garoto seria pai do filho de uma de suas melhores amigas, Luna Lovegood, mas em algum momento se quer, a garota citou o nome de Luna ou sobre um futuro romance, entre ela (Hermione) e Harry, queria aproveitar o momento de paz entre eles, o momento de amizade.

Entre risos e trocas de figuras envergonhadas, Harry perguntou se Hermione voltaria novamente à Hogwarts, a garota se remexeu na maca e fixou os olhos na janela, onde a programação era vários floquinhos de neve, caindo, lentamente.

- Sabe, pelo que me falaram, McClagan vai ficar no meu lugar em Durmstrang - informou Hermione um pouco triste.

Harry que fitava os sapatos com as mãos atrás, disse.

- Você não está contente em voltar para Hogwarts?

Ela virou o rosto imediatamente para Harry.

- C-Claro que estou contente - apressou em dizer - Como não estaria? Vou voltar a estudar na mesma escola que meus dois melhores amigos - e mostrou um belo sorriso na qual Harry revidou - Mas por outro lado... - então o sorriso sumiu - Terei de deixar minhas amigas em Durmstrang, acredite, foi difícil me adaptar lá, as garotas eram muito nojentinhas.

Então uma risada surgiu, mas terminou por que McClagan adentrou no quarto, sorrindo.

- Adivinha Harry? Estamos voltando para Hogwarts.

- E... E Hermione? - perguntou apontando para a garota com o dedo indicador.

- Ela vai ficar aqui mais alguns dias, em observação.

A garota sorriu e acenou por cima do ombro de Harry, McClagan apenas sorriu.

- E os outros?

- Vítor Krum vai voltar para Hogwarts conosco, por questão de segurança.

- Só o Krum vai para Hogwarts?

- Tonks e eu também - informou ele forçando um sorriso.

- Ok, então ... Hermione, nos vemos daqui uns dias - e virou-se para a garota, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, por um segundo Harry viajou no perfume de Hermione, acreditou por um instante que a garota fosse sua, e relembrou dos seus beijos, por apenas um segundo.

- Nos vemos em Hogwarts - repetiu a garota encarando ele - E obrigada mais uma vez pelas flores.

- Por nada - respondeu Harry olhando a garota pela última vez.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, o silêncio percorreu pelos corredores, McClagan e Tonks andavam juntos, mas não trocaram uma palavra até o quarto de Vítor Krum, exceto "Eu acho que é por este corredor aqui".

- Toc, toc, toc - e o som ecoou pelo corredor.

Sem esperar resposta, McClagan empurrou a porta levemente e entrou na sala, seguido pro Tonks, Harry ficava na ponta dos pés, ao mesmo tempo que esticava o pescoço para enxergar alguma órgão de Krum, para ter certeza de que o garoto estava bem e iria à Hogwarts.

- Vítor! - cumprimentou Harry acenando por cima da cabeça de Tonks.

- Arry! - berrou Krum acenando também e com a outra mão apertava a de McClagan.

- Olá, Vítor, está melhor?- perguntou Tonks dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Ótimo - respondeu indo até Harry - Como está, Potter?

- Bem e você?

- Acho que estou bem - respondeu sorrindo.

- E então, pronto para voltar?- perguntou McClagan segurando o malão de Harry.

- Clarro - respondeu Krum sorridente - Alguém mais vai com a gente? - perguntou Krum esperançoso, estava usando um boné com o nº 24, talvez fosse algum time do Quadribol.

- Não, ninguém mais, por quê? - perguntou Harry curioso - Gostaria que alguém mais fosse com a gente?

- Ah... Talvez - respondeu com um ar de incerteza.

Mas Harry sabia identificar muito bem que atrás dessa resposta havia algo, será que Krum e Hermione estavam juntos novamente? Será que Harry iria agir uma criança como Rony no 4º ano?

- A-Ah, vamos então - interferiu Tonks empurrando as costas de Krum para cima de Harry.

- Claro, vamos - disse Harry desviando o olhar de Vítor e saindo da enfermaria.

Eles se dirigiram ao carro em silêncio, contemplando o hospital, com os pensamentos em outros lugares, principalmente Harry que ficara encucado ao saber que Vítor queria que mais alguém fosse para Hogwarts, mas quem era esse alguém? Hermione? É... Talvez fosse, talvez eles tivessem tido um pequeno "caso" no 4º ano, Harry acredita que entre os dois existiu apenas amizade, mas quem sabe algo mais aconteceu e...

Gina? É, talvez, Gina, será que o famoso Búlgaro estava afim da ruivinha, Gina Weasley? Que namorava Draco? Talvez fosse impossível.

Rony? Não, acho que não. Draco? Pode até ser, mas porque Draco Malfoy? Não teria lógica, não é?

Harry sentiu no peito, um sentimento estranho, uma imensa perda, Sirius estava vivo, só que o garoto perdera o padrinho novamente, essa sensação não era pior, ou talvez era? Antes Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que Sirius estava vivo (realmente ele estava), logo após ele retornou, do lado das trevas, mas retornou, então depois, Sirius realmente morreu, mas será que Harry não estava acostumado com a idéia do padrinho estar morto por causa do que ocorrera no ano anterior? Sentimentos sufocantes predominavam Harry.

Tonks durante a viagem foi separando para Harry diversos artigos que falavam sobre a morte de "Voldemort" e finalmente as manchetes do Profeta do Diário apoiavam o garoto e pela primeira vez em séculos, o nome de Voldemort fora pronunciado.

- De acordo com uma pesquisa feita em Londres, a palavra mais pronunciada atualmente é Voldemort - disse McClagan contemplando Harry atrás do retrovisor.

Harry soltou uma risadinha abafada ao imaginar várias pessoas murmurando para si mesmas "Voldemort".

- Olha essa, Harry - disse Tonks mostrando a ele - Dumbledore!

Harry agarrou o jornal esperançoso, quem sabe Dumbledore não teria se aposentado?

_"Ministro abandona o cargo" ___

_Nessa manhã, Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, Ministro (cargo máximo do Ministério da Magia) abandonou o cargo, sem dar explicações, ainda não sabemos o "porquê" disso, afinal, Alvo Dumbledore não afirmou nada desde o seu abandono do cargo, apensa disse. _

_  
__"Estou deixando o cargo para mostrar a todos que eu simplesmente não queria ele para mandar no Mundo Mágico, apenas desejava o cargo para controlar a triste situação na qual nosso mundo se encontrava, agora que tudo vai voltar ao normal, estou abandonando o cargo, somente isso"._

_Mas o Ministério nunca esteve tão bagunçado, já que a sua saída foi uma decisão repentina, que ninguém esperava, o Ministério está nas mãos dos funcionários, que resolveram fecha-lo até conseguirem um novo ministro, o que será urgentemente... _

Harry não terminou de ler, apenas sorriu e disse.

- Dumbledore calou a boca de muita gente.

- Será que ele vai voltar para Hogwarts?- perguntou McClagan à Tonks.

- Acho que não, Dumbledore não iria tirar Minerva do cargo - respondeu Tonks sem olhar para ele, ainda procurando mais um artigo sobre o Fim da Segunda Guerra.

As manchetes do Pasquim, Semanário das Bruxas, Profeta Diário, Perga-Jornais, Bruxo-Informações ... eram sempre as mesmas "Fim da Segunda Guerra", "Revolta dos Sangues Ruins durou apenas dois dias", entre outras matérias que destacavam o mesmo assunto.

- Harry!- exclamou Tonks assustada - Você não sabe o que eu achei, isso vai te fazer feliz - respondeu ela entregando um jornal ao garoto.

Harry enxergou por meio de um desvio a foto de Sirius, mas Sirius não sairia no jornal, então mesmo assim o garoto apanhou o jornal e viu a manchete.

"_Sirius Black era inocente_".

- Grande coisa - respondeu Harry jogando o jornal para o lado, não sabendo se estava feliz ou triste.

- Harry, a inocência de Sirius foi provada, não é um máximo?

- É - respondeu pelo canto da boca - Seria um máximo se ele estivesse vivo.

- Mas é claro que ele está vivo - respondeu Tonks animada - Voldemort tirou ele do véu, não se lembra?

Harry se espantou ao perceber que Tonks pronunciara "Voldemort" talvez ainda não estivesse acostumado.

- S-Sirius morreu na S-segunda G-Guerra - respondeu Harry abaixando a cabeça.

- Oh! Sirius? Tem certeza? Oh! - lamentou Tonks tampando a boca com as duas mãos - Eu lamento, Harry, lamento mesmo.

- De que adiantou provar a inocência dele?- perguntou Harry encarando Tonks, Vítor olhava Harry com muita dó.

- Harry, entenda, ao menos Sirius não vai perder tudo o que tem e você terá acesso a conta de Sirius em Gringotes.

- EU NÃO QUERO! - berrou Harry, essa história já tinha perturbado o garoto no começo do ano - Eu já disse isso ao Lupin, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, eu não quero um centavo.

- Está bem, acalme-se - respondeu Tonks aborrecida com o grito do garoto - Descanse, você deve estar cansado, quando abrir os olhos, estaremos em Hogwarts.

Harry não fechou os olhos, apenas bufou irritado, encostou a cabeça no vidro sentindo, uma vibração que o incomodava, mas ignorou, acabou dormindo assim mesmo.

**Nota: **_A fanfic está QUASE... QUASE... acabando! Obrigado pela reviews, ameiiiii. Beijos!!!!! _


	44. Flatulências de hipogrifo

Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44  
Flatulências de Hipogrifo.**

- Onde estamos?- perguntou o garoto após abrir os olhos e se deparar com várias luzes acesas.

- Chegamos, Harry - informou Tonks abrindo a porta do carro, segurando o malão do garoto.

- Ah, obrigado - respondeu Harry saindo do carro, com a cabeça dolorida.

McClagan havia estacionado atrás da Cabana de Hagrid, Harry contemplou e viu uma luz acesa, esfregou os olhos para ver se realmente estava vendo uma luz na Cabana.

- Hagrid voltou?

- Provavelmente...

Contornaram a cabana e entraram no Saguão de Entrada, essa cena era bem familiar, várias pessoas esperando por eles, grande número de fotógrafos, algumas penas-de-repetição, alguns lotando Harry de perguntas e várias pessoas por onde Harry passava cumprimentavam com algumas palmadinhas nas costas, dizendo.

- Parabéns, Harry, você conseguiu!

- Viva!

- É isso aí!

Harry com dificuldade, conseguiu atravessar a multidão e chegar até o Salão Comunal, acompanhado por Tonks e McClagan.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio, mas após a chegada de Harry, não demorou segundos para ficar lotado.

Finalmente conseguiu chegar até à cama, junto com Tonks, McClagan e Vítor.

- É, receio que terá de passar a noite aqui, Vítor.

- Ok, sem problemas - murmurou Harry forçando um sorriso, estava com muito sono.

Tonks e McClagan deixaram os malões em cima das camas e acenaram, saindo do quarto.

- Onde eu ficarrei, Potter?

Harry apontou com o dedo para a cama de Rony.

- Pode ficar ali, acho que Rony não vai se importar se o seu ex-ídolo dormir uma noite em sua cama.

- Como assim, "ex-ídolo"?- perguntou Krum fazendo as sobrancelhas virarem uma só.

- Exatamente, Rony era seu fã, depois que você saiu com Hermione, ele...

- Perraí - brecou Vítor - Eu non sai com Hermio-ni-ni, não no sentido em que ele pensa!

- Eu sei, mas o Rony achou que vocês estivessem tendo um caso.

- Mas non estávamos tendo um caso - apressou Krum quase aos berros.

- Eu sei, calma, não precisa se zangar comigo. A culpa não é minha!

- Desculpa, Potter - e fitou os sapatos sem graça, foi até a cama de Rony e depositou o malão na cabeceira.

- Então, a partir de então Rony deixou de gostar de você.

Krum passou a mão pela cama de Rony, colocou a mão debaixo do travesseiro e puxou um objeto, não se surpreendeu ao ver seu retrato.

- Ginny tinha razon, ele tem um retrato meu - mostrou Krum ao Harry.

Harry sorriu ao ver Krum contemplando sua foto, foi até o garoto e puxou o boné dele com o número 24.

- Sabe, eu não sabia que o meu melhor amigo era bissexual.

- Nem eu, Potter- disse Krum guardando a foto no seu malão - Nem eu...

Krum desabou na cama de Rony e disse.

- Esse cheirro é de Rony-ni.

- Você conhece o cheiro do Rony?- perguntou Harry se levantando com um sobressalto.

Krum corou loucamente e se levantou.

- Um pouco, sabe, Potter, não conta parra ninguém o que eu vou te dizerr?

- Claro, pode se abrir comigo.

- Eu estou ...

A porta do dormitório se escancarou, Neville e Simas entraram com várias cornetas e apitos da Grifinória, fazendo o maior escândalo, Harry sentiu vontade de mandar todos eles para aquele lugar.

- Parabéns, Harry.

- Estamos sabendo o que aconteceu.

- Saiu nos jornais.

- Saiu nas revistas.

- Boatos também.

- É verdade que você enfrentou Voldemort com uma espada de ouro?

Harry contemplou os amigos de cara fechada.

- Se vocês não se importam, eu preciso descansar – enfiou-se embaixo do dossel e com violência fechou as cortinas.

- Boa noite, Arry! - murmurou Krum se deitando.

Harry acordou com uma imensa vontade de se transformar em uma Fênix e sair voando pela janela, sem horário marcado para retornar à Hogwarts.

O café da manhã não foi um dos melhores, a maioria dos alunos queriam conversar com Harry, fazendo um grande tumulto, que com a ajuda de Minerva ele foi diminuindo.

Harry e Vítor passaram o dia juntos, assistiram as aulas juntos, mesmo sem saber o porquê Vítor não tinha sido chamado na diretoria, evidentemente que Hogwarts estava sofrendo uma reforma e com isso estava tendo uma pequena desorganização.

O mais legal daquele dia, foi que Harry poderia ter aproveitado da situação e ter feito Krum tirar sarro da cara de Snape, afinal, ele não tinha casa, não teria como descontar ponto, mas ele arranjaria um motivo qualquer para dizer que foi Harry que havia começado uma discussão, então optou por ficar de boca fechada.

Harry e Krum seriam grandes amigos se tivessem se conhecido muito antes e se tivessem mantendo amizade por cartas, apesar de que, Harry suspeitava que Vítor fosse afim de Hermione, será?

- Ah, Harry - chamou uma voz familiar.

Harry se virou e demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar dessa pessoa, Marco Evans.

- Olá, primo, como estão as coisas?

- Bem e com você?

Harry fitou os sapatos e respondeu após chutar uma pedrinha.

- Acho que estão bem, quer falar alguma coisa?

- Ah, sabe, Minerva mandou chamar você e o Vítor na sala dela.

- O que foi que fizemos, Potter?- perguntou Krum se virando para Harry.

- Não sei, talvez seja uma notícia boa.

- É, esperro mesmo.

Harry se virou para a escadaria de mármore, com certo ar de indisposição para subir ela inteira, parecia tão longa...

- Obrigado Marco, nos vemos por aí - acenou Harry subindo a escadaria com passos curtos.

- Você tem noçon do que pode ter acontecido, Potter?- perguntou Krum ainda se despedindo de Marco Evans com os olhos por cima do ombro.

- Não, Vítor, não tenho a mínima noção - resmungou virando para a direita.

Seguiram o restante do caminho em silêncio e ambos ficaram um pouco nervosos.

- Podem entrar - chamou Minerva antes de suas mãos soarem na porta.

Harry entrou logo atrás Vítor Krum, Minerva não parecia estressada, muito menos feliz.

- A senhora queria falar conosco?

- Sentem-se - e com um gesto mostrou a eles duas poltronas logo à frente da escrivaninha.

Vítor sentou com vergonha, Harry olhou para ele sentou logo em seguida.

- Hermione, Gina e Rony vão voltar em breve.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Krum, Harry pode reparar isso mesmo com a atenção em Minerva.

- Mais alguma coisa?- perguntou Harry esticando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, Dumbledore quer que você reabra a Armada de Dumbledore.

Harry deixou escapar um muxoxo e perguntou assustado.

- Como assim?

- Exatamente, ele acha que Voldemort se foi, mas nem por isso você não terá dificuldades futuramente, terá sim, ele até acha possível surgir um outro inimigo.

- Ok, se ele quer assim, só precisarei de uma sala.

- Isso não será mais problema, você poderá usar a Sala de Transfiguração.

Harry sorriu agradecido.

- Harry, você acha que conseguirá estudar para os N.I.E.M´s, treinar Quadribol e ensinar os colegas?

Harry se sentiu um pouco tenso, olhou ao redor da sala, como se os quadros fossem ajudar em alguma coisa, o cômodo parecia diminuindo a cada palavra que ele tentava dizer.

- Acho que sim - gaguejou em resposta depois de um certo longo tempo.

- Ótimo, podem se retirar.

Harry se levantou, seguido por Vítor, mas Minerva os parou com um gesto.

- Esqueci de uma coisa, Vítor, seus pais escreveram para você.

Minerva entregou uma carta ao Vítor Krum.

- Eles pediram para entregar pessoalmente.

- Obrrigado, senhorra - agradeceu Krum apalpando a carta e rasgando o adesivo que selava o envelope.

Um pergaminho velho saiu da carta e flutuou diante do nariz de Krum, o rapaz segurou a carta e acenou para a professora antes de sair da sala e deixar Harry e Minerva a sós.

- Professora?

- Que foi, Potter?

- E os Campeonatos?

- Os alunos acharam melhor abandonarem e voltarem para Hogwarts, eles foram legais da parte deles, compreenderam o que havia acontecido com você - disse ela como se estivesse lamentando.

- O Krum não vai ter uma casa?

Minerva pigarreou e respondeu por trás da mão fechada diante da boca.

- Não será necessário, acho que ele não vai ficar em Hogwarts por muito tempo.

- Professora, o que o Marco Evans é meu?

Ela sorriu e disse.

- Pelo visto você descobriu que ele tem o mesmo sobrenome que o de sua mãe.

- Sim - disse Harry sem necessidade, com os olhos fixos no pacote de biscoito que se encontrava no canto da escrivaninha, parecia estar cheio.

- Na hora certa você vai descobrir tudo.

Harry sentiu vontade de puxar a varinha e murmurar um Crucio, e fazer a professora revelar todos seus segredos, não tinha direito algum de esconder.

- Mas...

A sineta tocou, ela indicou para que ele se retirasse da sala imediatamente.

- Flatulências de hipogrifo! - xingou Harry batendo a porta da diretoria.


	45. De volta ao normal

Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45.  
De volta ao normal. **

Os minutos seguintes se arrastaram até o último segundo, Harry pode jurar que relógio da escola havia parado juntamente com o seu.

As mudanças em Hogwarts foram trágicas, as matérias agora eram extensas e em geral os professores corriam para não ficarem atrasadas, mas não só em questão das matérias, houve várias mudanças, como Argo Filch ainda resmungava dizendo que Umbridge tinha que voltar, Pirraça havia sido ameaçado de ser expulso de Hogwarts se não mudasse completamente o seu modo de ser, desde então passou a agradar os alunos, alguns se recusavam fazer piadinhas com medo do velho Pirraça voltar, ou então até mesmo Pirraça poderia estar fazendo uma brincadeira com eles.

Os alunos ainda mantinham grandes esperanças de Snape aproveitar a oportunidade da mudança, se redimir e acabar virando um professor legal, mas as esperanças foram diminuindo à medida que eles esbarravam com o professor carrancudo pelos corredores ou durante as refeições pelo Salão Principal, notando cada vez mais a antipatia do professor.

As aulas de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas só não tornaram-se ridículas porque Tonks ocupava o cargo (a matéria estava sem sentido), mas se fosse qualquer outro professor, com exceção de Lupin, a matéria teria virado uma aula vaga, pois na maior parte das aulas eles acabavam tendo nas de voltar ao passado para praticar defesa aulas.

- Eu cumpro ordens - disse Tonks sacudindo os ombros - Acredite, Minerva está fazendo o possível para renovar a matéria desse ano.

Dumbledore não era visto mais em jornal algum, algumas manchetes perguntando onde ele se encontrava.

Harry era citado toda semana no Profeta Diário e estava acostumando a receber várias cartas por dia de pessoas pedindo desculpas ou até pessoas parabenizando-o, recebia propostas também, é claro, de garotas, dizendo que ele era o homem mais corajoso do mundo e por isso elas tinham uma imensa vontade de conhecê-lo, mandavam várias fotos, alguma delas até juraram que iriam estudar em Hogwarts para ficar perto do garoto, um exemplo disso, era Mary Lanson.

Rony não teria motivos para sentir inveja de Harry, também estava recebendo baldes e baldes de cartas, Hermione por outro lado rasgaria todas suas cartas e escrevia diariamente para o garoto, contando todas as novidades e emoções de passarem dias trancados no hospital.

Harry ficou imaginando como seria se Luna estivesse viva, será que teria enfrentado Voldemort junto? Será que agora estava sentada com Harry? Ali, passando a mão na barriga?

Harry ainda tinha um grande peso na mente, a morte de Luna o afetara ainda mais do que a morte de Sirius.

Luna já fazia parte do seu dia-a-dia, mesmo com aquelas atitudes malucas e desgovernadas, Harry sabia muito bem que Luna era muito importante em sua vida, ainda mais porque ela seria mãe do seu filho.

Luna realmente fazia falta, muita falta...

- Harry! - berrou Neville esticando o dedo indicador em direção à porta do Salão Principal - Eles voltaram.

Antes de se virar, Harry deduziu que "eles" seriam, Rony, Hermione e Gina e não se enganou ao olhar.

Abandonou as cartas e os pensamentos tristes no mesmo instante, correu para abraçar os três amigos, com Vítor Krum ao seu lado.

- Rony! - gritou Vítor que finalmente aprendera a falar o nome correto de alguém, é óbvio que aquilo havia sido treinado no mínimo 20 vezes ao dia - Hermio-ni-ni, Ginny!

Harry se jogou nos braços de Hermione e juntos eles quase foram parar no chão, Krum e Rony trocavam um forte abraço e Gina abraçava Neville como se tivesse sentido muita falta dele.

Após muita comemoração, Rony, Hermione e Gina se juntaram à mesa da Grifinória, almoçaram confortavelmente e aproveitaram para ler algumas cartas, Hermione foi a única que empurrou as cartas para longe dos seus olhos.

- Bom, preciso recuperar o que perdi, com licença - Hermione correu os olhos pela mesa e deixou eles ali, plantados, havia voltado a ser a Hermione de antes, estudiosa, mandona.

Rony se recusava a perguntar o que estava acontecendo com Draco, mas possuía uma certa curiosidade sobre esse assunto, Harry tinha certeza, conhecia o garoto há 6 anos praticamente.

- Como está Draco?- perguntou Harry olhando Rony por cima do ombro de Gina que fingiu desviar os pensamentos daquele assunto.

- Está em coma - respondeu Gina brincando com o garfo sem encarar Harry.

- Em coma?- perguntou Harry assustado - Mas ele estava bem enquanto eu estive por lá.

- Eu sei, mas pelo que me parece ele é alérgico aos tipos de soros que tem lá e está na pior.

- Espero que morra - sussurrou Rony pelo canto da boca, revelando uma enorme ingratidão por Draco, mas se arrependera imediatamente, pois Gina se levantou com violência, empurrou a cara do irmão no prato e gritou aborrecida.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o amo? E que ele é uma boa pessoa? E ainda salvou a sua vida! - Gina não precisava ficar pelada e dançar uma música estilo tango em cima da mesa para chamar a atenção do Salão Principal, pois todos já olhavam para os dois com um certo ar de curiosidade.

Gina girou os calcanhares e começou a andar em direção ao Saguão, nesse exato momento Rita Skeeter saiu de trás das armaduras de ferro e começou fotografar tudo, os burburinhos começaram a percorrer por cada grupo do Salão Principal como se estivessem brincando de telefone sem fio, enquanto isso Rony se encontrava em seu assento, vermelho como um tomate, com a cara lambuzada de tripas e fígado de sapo.

- Que nojo! - respondeu o garoto se limpando ao mesmo tempo que Minerva se dirigia ao Centro do Salão Principal para expulsar Rita Skeeter.

- Ei, onde já se viu? Está pensando que isso aqui é público, é? Não gostamos da sua visita.

- Ora, ora, queridinha, fico feliz em revê-la, jamais pensei que fosse virar diretora.

- Eu não fico feliz em revê-la! Poft! - Minerva havia acertado a cara de Rita Skeeter em cheio, agora a mulher cambaleava com as mãos no rosto, enquanto todos alunos exclamavam de boca aberta um "Ohh!!".

- Bem feito - gritou Harry vitorioso.

- Vamos, tirem fotos disso! - berrou Minerva para os fotógrafos como se mandasse alguma coisa e nenhum deles atendeu ao pedido dela.

Ela deu as costas e foi até a mesa dos professores, ao invés de assentar em sua cadeira como habitualmente fazia, ela pediu ajuda para Sprout e subiu em cima da mesa, pediu mais outra ajuda, e subiu na mesa dos professores, fazendo o salão inteiro ficar em silêncio e contemplar àquelas cenas, estupefatos.

- Caros alunos e alunas, gostaria de pedir desculpa pela minha atitude, e antes que vocês digam que eu sou uma má influência para a escola, eu vou dizendo que essa mulher já nos causou muito transtorno e poderia infernizar a vida de todos nós, portanto é bom colocar um basta nisso, assim ela sumirá daqui, de uma vez por todas.

Os aplausos começaram por Harry, Rony e Vítor que trocavam risinhos ao mesmo tempo e as palmas foram se estendendo por todo o Salão, Minerva esticou os braços e desceu da mesa com ajuda de Snape e Sprout, eram aplausos de ensurdecer, nunca ninguém em Hogwarts havia sido tão aplaudido como Minerva Mcgonagall e nesse instante, a hipócrita Rita Skeeter se retirava do Salão, envergonhada, com o seu fotógrafo.

- Ah! Pessoal, nos vemos mais tarde, acho que já está na hora de reconquistar o que perdi - disse Harry coçando a nuca e deixando Krum e Rony a sós.

Rony que limpava a cara de boca aberta, olhou para Krum que desviou o olhar para o prato de cenoura.

- Rony - seus olhos se encontraram novamente - Será que poderíamos conversar?

- A-Ah, claro!- respondeu envergonhado, afinal, o seu ex-ídolo pedindo para conversar com ele, isso extremamente raro, Rony não poderia deixar essa chance escapar - Pode falar - disse Rony ainda corado.

- É uma coisa particularr, Rony - ao falar nisso, Rony notou que Krum estava meio inquieto.

- A-Ah, claro, tudo bem - Rony após limpar o seu rosto jogou o guardanapo no prato e se levantando antes mesmo de Vítor Krum.

Logo em seguida eles deixaram o Salão Principal que ainda discutiam sobre o tapa de Minerva.

- Ah, que tal aqui?- perguntou Rony minutos depois que eles andaram pelo jardim guiados pelo silêncio.

- Está bom - disse Krum ficando roxo de vergonha, olhando em volta- Sabe que é, Rony ... -então o máximo que Krum conseguiu fazer foi fixar seus olhos em Rony por três segundos, depois seu olhar se rendeu aos sapatos - Eu... Soube que você é bissexual.

Foi a vez de Rony ficar roxo.

- Sim, eu sinto algo por você, eu acho que eu gosto de você - disse Krum como se as palavras fossem saindo de sua boca sem ao menos pensar bem, antes de medi-las.

- É-é, eu sou mesmo... - também não conseguiu manter os olhos fixos em Vítor, incrédulo.

- Sabe que é, eu achei sua foto debaixo do travesseiro, e gostaria de saber se você sente algo por mim- Krum ainda fitava os sapatos.

- Sim, eu sinto algo por você, eu acho que eu gosto de você - o garoto se surpreendeu pela atitude.

O silêncio predominou por longos segundos, algum tempo depois algumas folhas secas de árvore rolaram no meio dos dois, Rony esticou a cabeça e disse.

Krum avançou dois passos e quando menos esperava ele puxou a cintura de Rony, o seu coração palpitava loucamente, parecia que ia explodir, era como se ele tivesse deixando de ser boca virgem novamente, se lembrou do primeiro beijo e das borboletas que voavam em seu estômago, do gato que insistia em ronronar no seu estômago, Krum grudou em Rony e finalmente o beijou carinhosamente, foi um beijo lento e calmo, Vítor pode matar a saudade que sentia do cheirinho do rapaz, aquele cheirinho de nenê misturado com menta, era tudo muito bom, o coração de ambos explodia em felicidade, beijar Rony era muito bom, beijar Krum também, ele era muito experiente, tinha vinte e poucos anos, sabia beijar como ninguém, sem contar que Rony adorou se sentir protegido em volta de dois enormes braços, grudado ao peitoral de Vítor bem definido, foi se entregando aos beijos de Krum lentamente, se sentindo muito feliz, se fosse preciso, Rony agora espantaria todos os Dementadores do mundo com um feitiço involuntário.

XXXXX

Harry subiu as escadarias de mármore aos pulos, precisava de tempo para reconquistar Hermione, o Natal seria dali uma semana e seria divertido se a garota convidasse Harry para passar em sua casa.

- Hermione - chamou Harry cansado mas bem baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Olá - disse Hermione em resposta, sorrindo.

Harry empurrou alguns livros para o lado e sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- Estudando como sempre, como você consegue? Nem saiu da enfermaria direito...

- Harry, eu perdi vários dias sem estudar, preciso recuperar isso, entende?

Harry concordou e olhou para ela, imediatamente Hermione se lembrou de um cachorro com cara de pidão que vagava lentamente por suas ruas.

- Ahh, o que você quer, Harry? Eu me lembro muito bem desse seu jeitinho.

- Sabe o que é, Hermione...

- Hmm?

- Eu estou sinto saudade de quando éramos namorados.

Hermione fechou o livro, aborrecida.

- Harry, por favor, não volte no passado.

- Por que? Sente vergonha de ser feliz?

- Feliz?- perguntou como se aquilo fosse um absurdo - Você se esqueceu de tudo o que passamos? Brigas e mais brigas...

- Mas Hermione...

Ela se levantou antes que Harry começasse com seu discurso de piedade.

- Me dá outra chance?

- Não gostaria de lembrar isso, mas não vou conseguir ficar calada por muito tempo, se você não quiser que eu o machuque pra valer, sugiro que pare de ficar me pedindo outra chance.

- Eu te amo, Hermione, me faça feliz!

Ela se virou agarrada a um livro, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Aposto que você se esqueceu da sua pequena aventura com Luna Lovegood.

Ela realmente sabia como machucá-lo.

Harry se levantou, furioso, sentiu uma louca vontade de enforcar a garota na parede, apenas por um segundo acreditou que ia fazer isso.


	46. Nó na garganta

Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46  
Nó na garganta.**

Harry ficou encarando Hermione por alguns segundos, sentiu nojo da garota no mesmo instante, ela adorava relembrar essas cenas, não é mesmo? Harry descontaria com a mesma moeda no dia em que ela perdesse alguém da família ou até mesmo um amigo.

- A gente se fala mais tarde - Harry esbarrou nela antes de dar as costas e sair da biblioteca.

- Idiota! - resmungou Hermione jogando o livro na mesa da biblioteca com força atraindo alguns olhares irritantes.

Pensou por um segundo, realmente estava errada, voltou a abraçar os livros e girou os calcanhares, iria procurar Harry.

XXXXX

Ele não entendia Hermione, os dois tinham sido separados por vários dias, agora que voltaram a se falar, brigaram.

"A culpa foi dela, dessa vez foi" pensava Harry a caminho da Sala Comunal, talvez arrumaria sua cama, conversaria com Vítor, Rony ou qualquer outra pessoa, queria apenas parar de pensar nessa pessoa, Hermione.

- Harry!- Hermione estava correndo na sua direção.

- O que você quer? Veio jogar na minha cara que eu mat...

- Harry, cala a boca! - disse Hermione olhando para ele com firmeza - Desculpa, eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo.

- Ah, tarde para se arrepender - e virou as costas.

- Harry! - Hermione puxou seu braço de volta - Me entenda, por favor.

Harry encarou a garota por alguns instantes.

- Hermione, o que você quer de mim?

- Apenas que me perdoe.

- Ok, perdoada, agora feliz? Pode ir embora.

Ela fitou os sapatos e voltou a olhar para Harry que se encontrava a sua frente, sem atitude.

- Eu te amo - disse ele quebrando o silêncio.

- Harry, eu só preciso que você entenda, a gente não tem mais futuro.

Harry olhou bem no fundo de Hermione e disse.

- Você que não quer dar outra chance a nós.

Hermione fitou demoradamente os sapatos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

- Acho que dei sim, você que não soube usar - disse ela se perdendo nas palavras, sabia que aquilo iria ferir Harry, mas ela precisava tirar o nó de sua garganta.

- Como assim? Está insinuando que você me deu uma chance e eu desperdicei?

- Exatamente - disse ela novamente sem medo algum - Você não deveria ter me traído, muito menos ter transado com Luna.

- Foi sem querer, além de que, eu estava bêbado!

- Não importa, me traiu da mesma forma.

- Não sabia que estávamos namorando naquela época, você deixou bem claro antes de ir embora "a gente acabou" - imitou Harry.

- Ótimo, acabou, acho que não tenho mais nada para dizer - contornou meio círculo e caminhava voltando para a biblioteca.

- Hermione, espere!- Harry foi até ela - Perdoe-me, eu preciso de você.

Ela encarou bem ele, com os olhos miúdos e perguntou.

- Ah! É? Precisa de mim, é?

- Olha, se não fosse por você no primeiro ano, eu estava morto, no segundo ano, Gina estava morta, no terceiro ano, Sirius teria sido preso, Bicuço estaria sem vida, no quinto ano, eu estaria morto nas tarefas do Torneio Tribuxo, você me ajudou e além do mais...

- AH! - explodiu Hermione abrindo os braços bem alto fazendo com que seus livros saltassem de suas mãos - Agora você percebeu que eu sou útil, não é mesmo?

- Você sempre foi útil - disse Harry em tom de desculpa.

- Ótimo, e você nunca agradeceu por nada do que fiz a você, salvei sua vida e de outras pessoas diversas vezes, certo? Até Sirius me agradeceu antes de ir embora, todos me agradecem, e a pessoa que eu mais ajudo nesse mundo, nunca se quer disse um "obrigado".

- Estou dizendo agora, Hermione, obrigado por tudo, eu realmente estou agradecido - disse com sinceridade.

- Está, é? É mesmo? Eu que merecia muito mais o seu amor do que Luna, Cho ou qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo, não o tive, apenas por poucos minutos, agora você vem pedindo perdão?

- Você nunca se importou com isso, Hermione! - berrou Harry – Ao menos foi o que eu percebi!

- Exatamente, porque fui burra o bastante para não perceber que Rony me merece muito mais do que você.

Harry segurou os ombros de Hermione e empurrou-a na parede com violência, sentiu uma gigante vontade de machucá-la.

- Apenas me diga, Hermione, que não me ama mais, prometo nunca mais te beijar se você apenas me dizer isso.

- Não é essa a questão - explodia Hermione empurrando Harry - Eu te amo, infelizmente, mas só acho que o Rony merece meu amor muito mais do que você, ao menos ele me agradeceu de todas as vezes que salvei a pele dele, pelo menos em uma tarefa ou um exercício que Snape passou, já você, deve ser orgulhoso demais para isso, e como gratidão me dá um par de chifres, Harry, eu cansei!- os olhos de Hermione possuíam enormes gotas de lágrimas - Desculpa, mas eu realmente cansei, você nunca soube me agradecer, nunca retribuiu, eu lamento, mas acabou para sempre.

Hermione recolheu os cadernos, soluçando, olhou para Harry e acenou, seria um adeus de despedida para sempre?

Harry jogou suas próprias costas na parede e foi deslizando até sentar no chão, tirou os óculos e começou a limpar as lágrimas, não se importando com nenhum dos alunos que passavam ali e o olhavam como se ele fosse um coitado.

Se levantou dali uns trinta minutos e foi para a Sala Comunal onde havia vários grupos de fofocas que ficavam inventando boatos sobre o porquê Harry chorava.

Ignorando a todos os boatos que pareciam ter sidos retirados do Profeta Diário, Harry subiu até o seu quarto e abraçou a cama, apesar de tudo Hermione tinha razão, isso era irritante, pois ela não podia ter razão.

XXXXX

Rony fazia os braços de escudo enquanto Krum o beijava, até parecia que estava sendo forçado, mas Rony estava gostando.

Rony após alguns minutos usou os braços para empurrar Vítor.

- Vítor, você não devia ter feito isso...

Ele olhou para Rony, como se tivesse sido xingado.

- Desculpa se você non gostou.

- Eu gostei, sim.

Um largo sorriso surgiu no rosto fino de Vítor.

- Eu também adorei, Rony.

Rony sorriu e disse após dar um selinho.

- Krum, me desculpe, mas eu também amo Hermione apesar de tudo.

- Vai me largarr para ficar com Hermio-ni-ni?

Ele olhou bem nos olhos de Krum, não agüentou e tornou a beijá-lo intensamente.

- Ro-ni-ni, você querr namorrar comigo?

Rony encarou Vítor, sentiu um pouco de pena, amava ele, mas também amava Hermione.

- Não posso te enganar, Vítor, mas eu ainda amo Hermione, me dê um tempo, eu preciso esquecê-la, ok?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, dou todo o tempo do mundo parra voxê, só que antes me dê mais um beijo seu, porrque ele é irresistível.

As mãos de Vítor Krum grudaram no rosto de Rony e finalmente eles deram mais alguns beijinhos.

XXXXX

- Droga! - xingou Gina bufando e andando para lá e pra cá no seu quarto - Por que Draco não manda uma carta? Por que Draco tem que ficar assim?

- Ei, Gina - era uma amiga sua de quarto, Lorena Wilson - Uma coruja posou na janela, uma carta para você.

Gina correu até a sua amiga, sem agradecer, grudou as mãos na carta e puxou com força, pensou que fosse de Draco.

Rasgou o envelope e o pergaminho apareceu.

_Olá amiga Gina,_

Espero que você não tenha se esquecido de mim, apesar de tudo, posso não estar em Hogwarts, mas não esqueci de você, sinto muito sua falta, ainda vamos nos encontrar... 

Era só o que a carta dizia.

Gina bufou e xingou, rasgou a carta em mil pedacinhos, como alguém podia fazer uma brincadeira de tão mau gosto em uma hora dessas? Era óbvio que era alguma invejosa, ou alguma fã desconhecida, porque sua única amiga era Luna Lovegood e a garota se encontrava enterrada agora, talvez não muito longe dali.

XXXXX

Rony estava voltando super feliz para o Salão Comunal, havia passado a noite mais feliz do mundo, sentia os lábios de Krum como se estivessem ainda ali.

- Deserto - resmungou Rony entrando no Salão Comunal e percorrendo os olhos rapidamente pela Sala.

Escutou alguns ruídos, pareciam soluços, era sinal de que mais alguém estava acordado.

- Hermione!- berrou Rony em silêncio e assustado - O que aconteceu?- Rony contornou a mesa e os livros de Hermione e foi até a garota, abraçou-a por trás e beijou seu rosto.

- Nada, Rony, nada.

- Você e o Harry? Acertei?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Disse coisas a ele que não devia.

- O que você disse?- perguntou Rony puxando a cadeira parecendo interessado.

- Coisas particulares.

- Apesar de tudo, não é legal uma amiga me esconder as coisas, mas tudo bem, compreendo que você esteja triste, agora vem cá me dar um abraço.

Hermione o abraçou e disse.

- Obrigada, Rony, obrigada.

Hermione deu um grande beijo no rosto do ruivo, o deixando vermelho de vergonha.

- Você sim me merece - arrumou os livros de qualquer jeito e saiu correndo para o dormitório, deixando Rony cheio de dúvidas para trás.


	47. Cruzadas de Snape

Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47  
Cruzadas de Snape.**

Harry se levantou lentamente no dia seguinte, com um sonho na cabeça, sonhara com uma coisa muito extremamente diferente, era uma tartaruga, uma tartaruga que nascia, mergulhava em um mar profundo, vivendo sufocado pelos tios, logo depois a tartaruguinha voltava à areia, feliz, encontrando os amigos, sua namorada e no final de tudo, depois dos filhotes, ela o abandonava (como fez Hermione), ficava com outro, e a tartaruga na qual Harry vivia, voltou para o mar, se afogando.

- Harry, temos treino hoje à noite - informou Rony sonolento na porta do banheiro.

- Ah, claro - disse Harry olhando Rony pelo espelho - Quando será nosso próximo jogo?

- Daqui 2 dias!

- No natal?- perguntou Harry se virando para Rony e deixando o fazedor de barba cair na pia sem perceber enquanto Rony estava apoiado na porta do banheiro.

- Exatamente, bom, vou descendo, nos vemos no Salão Principal - disse ele desgrudando da porta e virando para o dormitório.

- Ok - disse Harry voltando sua atenção para o espelho e voltando a fazer a barba.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Harry se sentiu envergonhado de descer no Salão Comunal e ter de encarar o rosto angelical de sua amiga, mas conseguiu reunir forças e um pouco trêmulo, Hermione não estava lá, tampouco Rony.

- Harry - acenou Marco Evans conversando com uma amiga alta, loura, de olhos claros, conversavam provavelmente sobre a temporada de Quadribol que seria dali dois dias, pois ouviu que ela estava dizendo que havia feito uma aposta com uma amiga.

- Marco - disse Harry se aproximando e acenando para sua amiga, era uma amiga de Cho também.  
- Esse é meu primo - apresentou Marco para a garota loura.

- Olá - acenou ela timidamente - Parabéns pela sua atitude, muito corajoso você.

- Obrigado - sorriu, vermelho - Vocês estão descendo?

- Não, já tomamos café já - respondeu Marco corado.

- Então vou indo, até mais tarde - acenou Harry pulando para fora da Sala Comunal.

Harry não queria encontrar ninguém, ninguém, Sirius e Luna seriam suas únicas opções, mas as duas opções não estavam disponíveis, se ao menos tivesse um vira-tempos...

Foi descendo pouco a pouco até o Salão Principal, Rony, Vítor e Hermione se encontravam em um canto da mesa, felizes, jogando conversa fora, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares curiosos e se fingiram não ver.

Harry se juntou a Neville e Simas.

- Bom dia, o herói finalmente acordou - brincou Simas.

- Teremos treino hoje - respondeu Harry pelo canto da boca evitando olhar para o fim da mesa, onde seus amigos se encontravam.

Antes que Harry enfiasse a torrada na boca, a sineta tocou anunciando o começo das aulas de Adivinhação, pela primeira vez não soltaram um "Ah" de decepção como faziam pelas outras vezes, talvez porque o Natal estava muito próximo e grande parte dos alunos estavam animados para retornarem às suas casas.

- Nos vemos mais tarde - acenou Harry para Simas.

Harry subiu aos pulos para a Sala de Adivinhação, a sala estava vazia e bem iluminada, Harry se assustou, será que finalmente Sibila havia evoluído mentalmente?

Harry se acomodou em uma mesa no fundo, assim que a Sala se encheu, Rony foi fazer companhia ao garoto.

- Eae, Harry, como anda?

- Adivinha - respondeu com sarcasmo como se não tivesse visto o amigo ainda pouco.

- Ah, animo, o dia está tão bonito - e olhou para a janela.

- Só se for para você.

Nesse momento o silêncio se quebrou, Dumbledore atravessou as cortinas.

- D-Dumbledore?- perguntou Harry espremendo os olhos.

- É, Harry, é ele mesmo.

Dumbledore contemplou a sala de sorriso a sorriso e com os braços abertos.

- Bem vindos novamente a nobre Sala de Adivinhação, Sibila não se encontra disponível para dar aula, mas gostaria de informá-los que eu sou um ótimo professor em Adivinhação e estou disposto a ajudá-los, portanto, página 124, capítulo 9, Constelação - o barulho de livros sendo jogados nas mesas iniciou.

Harry sorriu, Dumbledore retribuiu o sorriso com um ainda maior.

- Harry, será que poderíamos conversar?

- Claro - disse Harry deixando o livro aberto em cima da mesa.

Dumbledore e Harry saíram pelo alçapão, sob os olhares curiosos dos alunos, chegando no final da escadaria ele disse.

- Sibila, Harry, Sibila sumiu!

Harry contemplou os olhos azuis de Dumbledore como se isso fosse problema dele.

- Sibila era uma comensal da morte.

As sobrancelhas de Harry sumiram em sua franja, ele jogou os cabelos para o lado, tornando assim possível enxergar Dumbledore.

- Ela fugiu, ainda não sabemos como.

- E isso é ruim?- perguntou Harry.

- Muito, pois ela sabe fazer Profecias, e ela poderia muito bem fazer uma outra profecia.

Harry sentiu o coração palpitar.

- Voldemort poderá voltar? É isso?

- Não exatamente, mas você poderá ter um outro inimigo.

Harry bufou.

- Quando vou ser feliz? Nunca!- explodiu Harry.

- Calma, sugiro que vá esfriar a cabeça um pouco, vá passear nos jardins, você não tem necessidade de assistir a essa aula.

"É falta do que fazer"- queria responder. E de fato era verdade, o garoto não havia optado por essa matéria, muito menos Rony, mas como estavam passando por um momento de reforma na escola...

Harry se virou para subir até a Sala mas Dumbledore o parou.

- Não se preocupe, Rony levará sua mochila, qual é a próxima aula?

- Poções - respondeu secamente.

- Ótimo, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Harry virou as costas e desceu, pouco se importava se teria outro inimigo ou não, Rony parecia feliz, devia estar feliz por Rony estar feliz, mas não, essa felicidade o incomodava, será que a felicidade de Rony significa o retorno do namoro entre ele e Hermione? Na noite anterior ela deixara bem claro que Rony merecia ela, muito mais que Harry.

Rony tinha também um olhar apaixonado, não podia negar, Rony e Hermione? Não! Pela segunda vez achou que a visita de Vítor em Hogwarts faria bem, pois Harry imaginava que ele tivesse afim de Hermione, e com Harry e Vítor na cola da garota, seria impossível um relacionamento entre Rony e Hermione, mas Harry não tinha a mínima noção de que Vítor era afim de Rony e não Hermione, tudo bem que isso facilitava as coisas, dependendo da ajuda do apanhador.

Harry chutou uma pedra com muita força, fazendo-a voar alguns metros e cair no lago.

- Bosta de morcego! - gritou espantando algumas corujas que pousavam na árvore ao lado.

Uma fumaça saía pela chaminé da casa de Hagrid, talvez visitar o amigo fosse legal.

Harry caminhou até as paredes geladas da Cabana de Hagrid que lembrava um bolo pois a neve cobria a cabana inteira, mas antes que alguém abrisse, ele abriu, viu uma coisa inexplicável.

- O que é isso?- perguntou sem saber se ria ou se ficava sério ainda com a mão na fechadura redonda.

Hagrid estava embolado em um grande tecido vermelho com detalhes amarelo.

- Harry!- berrou zangado tentando esconder entre as vestes de couro - Não devia ter entrado sem bater.

- Pensei que você não fosse querer me receber - se desculpou o garoto abafando uma risadinha - Mas então Hagrid, o que é exatamente isso?

- Harry - ele olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém ouviria a conversa dos dois - Eu vou me casar daqui dois dias.

- É mesmo - berrou Harry batendo a mão na testa - Com Madame Maxime, não é mesmo?

- Isso - disse sorrindo - Na Terra dos Gigantes ainda por cima, por isso estou vestido nesse tecido.

- Você se parece mais com a noiva - disse Harry abafando outra risadinha.

- Também achei ridículo no começo, mas faz parte.

- Então, você não vai me convidar para o seu casamento?

Hagrid que rodeava em volta do espelho parou para contemplar Harry que via aquilo com os olhos arregalados.

- Claro que não.

O estômago de Harry caiu até seus pés.

- Como assim?

- Estaremos na Terra dos Gigantes, não terá como você assistir ao casamento, a não ser que use a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Hermione... - ia dizendo mas parou instantaneamente.

- Hermione, o que?

- Ela iria adorar assistir - disse Harry chateado raspando o tênis no chão da casa de Hagrid.

Hagrid não respondeu, se voltou novamente para o garoto e olhou bem nos seus olhos.

- Vocês dois brigaram, não é mesmo?

Harry concordou com a cabeça sem olhar para Hagrid, o seu amigo gigante tinha um dom incrível para adivinhar esse tipo de coisa.

- Rony e você também brigaram?

Harry negou ainda fitando os sapatos, Canino se remexeu em volta do garoto, passando por debaixo de suas pernas e latiu.

- Entenda, Hermione deve ter tido seus motivos.

- Ela pela primeira vez estava certa.

Hagrid se espantou com a confissão de Harry.

- Quer que eu faça um chá?

- Não, obrigado, já estava de saída.

- Não foi à aula?

- Dumbledore me liberou, ele acha que futuramente eu terei um novo inimigo.

Hagrid abandonou o tecido (mais parecido com um vestido) e puxou uma cadeira, ficando de frente a Harry, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu corro risco de vida - respondeu dramaticamente.

Lágrimas saltaram do rosto de Hagrid, ele abraçou Harry com firmeza e disse.

- Não se preocupe, fique tranqüilo, nada de ruim vai te acontecer, ainda mais com Dumbledore por perto.

- E se um dia ele chegar a faltar?

Hagrid se afastou do garoto, como se ele tivesse berrado "Voldemort" e ainda que Hagrid temesse esse nome.

- Ele não vai faltar, nunca, ele é um bom homem, em todo caso, se precisar de minha ajuda, eu estarei aqui, Harry.

- Acho melhor eu ir, sabe, Snape não vai ficar contente em me ver chegando atrasado.

- Até mais tarde e por favor não conte a ninguém sobre isso - piscou Hagrid (segurando o tecido na mão) para Harry antes de bater a porta com violência e fazer Canino latir feito louco.

A sineta soou levemente, Harry foi ao encontro de Rony pegar o seu material, Hermione e Simas se encontravam ao seu lado, sérios.

- Harry! Aqui está o seu material - disse Rony entregando a mochila ao garoto - Está pesada, não? O que você carrega aí?

Harry respondeu que ele devia ficar quieto através dos olhos, Hermione se adiantou na frente de Rony e disse.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Pelo visto ela tinha esquecido a briga da noite anterior, mas Harry não, tinha armazenado no peito uma grande mágoa da sua amiga.

- Sim, estou bem - respondeu secamente mostrando os ombros e jogando a mochila nas costas.

- Harry, espera!- berrou Rony chegando no começo da escadaria de mármore.

Harry aproveitou que estava bem distante dos amigos e pegou a oportunidade para fingir que não ouviu, ainda andando depressa.

- Ele não está bem - disse Rony balançando a cabeça e olhando para Hermione que parecia preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa...

Hermione continuava de boca fechada, olhando o garoto.

- Harry também estava assim depois da morte de Sirius, não se lembra?- perguntou Hermione olhando para Rony e Simas.

- Mas, Hermione, Sirius não havia morrido.

- É, mas o Harry não sabia, para Harry ele tinha morrido.

- É, realmente ele ficou irritante uns trinta dias - disse Rony corando porque também não era só por esse motivo que ele havia considerado o amigo irritante, foi também porque Harry havia beijado a pessoa que Rony mais amara na vida.

- É, depois passa - a garota agora tinha os pensamentos na briga dele na noite anterior, Rony não sabia disso - Esquece, deixa ele.

- Talvez ele esteja zangado por ter de carregar muita coisa na mochila.

Hermione olhou para Rony e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não disse isso - disse ela desabando no riso.

Voltaram a rumar para a Sala de Poções aos risos.

Harry se encontrava isolado da Sala, sentado bem no fundo, os alunos da Sonserina já haviam aproveitado as vagas da frente, Harry fingiu não ver que Rony, Hermione e Simas haviam entrado e em momento algum chamou algum deles para sentar ali.

- Vixi! Vamos dividir - disse Hermione agarrada aos pesados livros nos braços - Simas senta com o Harry, eu vou sentar com a blargh! Pansy, e Rony sobrou um lugar perto do Josh.

Simas sentou ao lado de Harry que continuou encarando a lousa negra, Hermione sentou ao lado de Pansy e as duas trocaram olhares de nojo, enquanto Rony sentou ao lado de Josh que escrevia um bilhete para uma amiga.

- Página 403 - disse Snape entrando pela Sala com os dedos cruzados uns nos outros.

Harry tirou o seu livro da mochila bagunçada e colocou na mesa, começou a revirar as páginas lentamente sem pensar no que estava fazendo e em que página deveria parar, seus pensamentos vagavam na voz de Hermione "Rony me merece muito mais do que você", "Você não sabe agradecer", "Você me deu um par de chifres".

Pelo visto Hermione não se importava com ele, apenas sorria da piadinha sem graça do Rony, isso enfurecia Harry ainda mais, estava perdendo Hermione para o seu melhor amigo, aquele garoto infantil que sempre fazia piadinhas idiotas, Rony era o oposto de Hermione, eles sempre brigavam, se xingavam, não combinavam!

- Os opostos não se atraem - murmurou dando um soco na carteira, mas por sorte Snape estava ocupado demais para prestar atenção no barulho.

- Harry, você está bem?- perguntou Simas.

Harry olhou para ele, chacoalhou a cabeça e disse.

- Ah, desculpe, estou ótimo, estava treinando, sabe, ensaio trouxa - disse mostrando um largo sorriso amarelo.

- Sem problemas - disse Simas voltando a atenção para a lousa mas nesse instante Snape o encarava bem perto.

- Vocês se acham no direito de ficar trocando piadinhas na minha sala? 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória de cada um - e virou as costas - Voltando, se misturarem a ponta do visgo-do-diabo com a água fervendo, vocês obterão obviamente uma planta morta, depois tirem-o do caldeirão, piquem bem após esfriar, logo em seguida misture com o pó de Glutex, adicionem novamente no caldeirão e misturem bem, podem começar.

Harry olhou para Simas, não havia prestado atenção.

- E então, o que faremos?

- O que ele disse.

- E o que ele disse?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Harry cutucou Neville que estava a sua frente e o garoto pelo canto da boca passava lentamente as instruções para Harry que começou a fazer a Poção para curar queimaduras.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Snape encarando Harry e Neville.

- Nada, senhor.

- Longbottom passando as instruções para o famoso Potter? Por favor, juntem seus materiais e saiam já da minha sala, não quero ver vocês novamente, vou escrever para ambas famílias.

Harry olhou para Neville, a classe inteira os encaravam, Harry de cabeça baixa atravessou a Sala e chegou nas masmoras.

- Neville, me desculpa, eu não...

- Ok, eu odeio o Snape mesmo, fique tranqüilo.

Harry olhou para o chão, ao lado da porta da Sala de Aula, havia um pergaminho bem dobrado, perdido, Harry agachou e pegou, desdobrou e olhou, no pergaminho havia inúmeros quadradinhos com letrinhas dentro, quadradinhos de modo horizontal e vertical, embaixo estavam algumas dicas, Snape fazia cruzadinhas.

- O que é isso, Harry?- perguntou Neville esticando o pescoço.

Não só havia cruzadinhas mas como havia também algumas palavras escritas em volta do pergaminho, palavras sem sentido, até mesmo um nome havia lá, um nome que se destacava no meio das outras palavras.

_Marco Evans. _

Harry assustou ao ler, os enigmas estavam em suas mãos, só faltava achar a resposta.


	48. Troca de amigos

Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48  
Troca de amigo.**

- Marco Evans - repetiu Harry segurando o pergaminho com força.

- Você o conhece?- perguntou Neville coçando a cabeça.

- Se conheço... - disse em resposta deixando Neville para trás e correndo em direção à biblioteca.

- Espera, Harry! Espera - gritava Neville mas Harry não parecia se importar, corria cegamente para chegar logo na biblioteca.

- Madame Pince - berrou Harry batendo as duas mãos com força na mesa da bibliotecária que deu um salto para trás com a cadeira, quase batendo as costas em uma prateleira.

- Sr. Potter - disse ela levando o indicador nos lábios - Silêncio, por favor, se não me engano o senhor deveria estar em aula.

- Não, calma, eu preciso explicar.

Ela cruzou os braços encarando o garoto nem se dando conta de que o vento mudava as páginas do livro que estava em sua frente.

- Snape me mandou para fora.

- Isso é péssimo - respondeu a bibliotecária balançando a cabeça - Terá de cumprir detenções, imagino?

- Não, só preciso que você me responda uma coisa, onde está o livro que diz a respeito de todas as famílias de Bruxos?

Ela abriu a gaveta do lado direito da escrivaninha e disse.

- Se não me engano esse livro foi emprestado.

Harry sentiu um gelo percorrer pela espinha, será que Snape tinha pego?

- Mas só tem aquele livro?

Nesse exato momento Neville interrompeu, ofegante.

- Harry, por que correu assim?

- Preciso resolver coisas mais interessantes.

A bibliotecária reviou as páginas do seu caderninho e disse com decepção.

- Hermione Granger pegou emprestado.

O que? Harry sentiu tudo a sua volta parar, era como se tudo a sua volta parasse.

- Quando ela vai devolver?- perguntou Harry contemplando a bibliotecária.

- Ela já devia ter devolvido há mais de dois meses.

- Ela esteve fora, se lembra?

- Exatamente e deve ter levado o livro com ela, por favor, sr. Potter se a encontrar avisa que estou precisando do livro

- Ok - resmungou Harry virando as costas sem agradecer e quase rindo ao ver a cara de Neville, estava nas nuvens como sempre.

- O que você quer?- perguntou Neville - Saber sobre Marco Evans? - brincou o garoto rindo da própria piada e não parou de rir ao ver a cara de Harry preocupada, com sua mente brilhante devia ter deduzido que Harry não entendera sua piada.

- É - disse tamborilando os dedos na mesa, pensativo.

- Harry, o que você acha que vai acontecer com a gente?

- Provavelmente aquele seboso irá escrever para nossos responsáveis.

Neville olhou Harry, chateado.

- Eu não tenho mais vovó, será que vão escrever pra quem?

Harry olhou para ele, sentiu uma pontada de pena, o garoto era tão sofrido.

- Deixe o Snape pra lá - respondeu Harry para animá-lo - Venha, vamos estudar.

Harry pegou alguns livros e começou a ajudar Neville e aos poucos um sentimento de vontade, saudade, cresceu em seu peito, se lembrou da Armada de Dumbledore.

- Neville! Minerva pediu para que continuássemos com a Armada, você topa voltar?

- Claro - disse animado - Vou chamar os outros, ok?

- Olha, primeiramente, me deixe colocar a cabeça no lugar, depois do Natal a gente combina melhor isso, certo?

Neville respondeu com um sorriso.

- Onde vai passar o Natal?

- Acho que em Hogwarts mesmo, até agora os Weasleys não me convidaram para ir lá.  
Neville contorceu a boca para o lado, um pouco chateado.

- Eu também vou passar aqui.

A sineta interrompeu o silêncio, Gina passou em frente a biblioteca toda feliz, Harry deixou Neville para trás e correu até a garota.

- Ei, espera!- berrou.

Gina se virou jogando os cabelos no outro ombro.

- Harry! - berrou ela feliz, da mesma forma que a garota desceu correndo, subiu correndo, ficando de frente ao garoto - Não sabe da maior.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou sorrindo.

- Draco, ele está vindo pra cá.

- Então está muito bem - respondeu sorridente.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, o sorriso sumiu.

- Ele vai ser transferido para a Ala Hospitalar, Minerva acha que ele já está fora de perigo e pode ser muito bem medicado aqui.

- Minerva disso isso?- perguntou Harry esticando uma sobrancelha, Minerva teria visitado Draco?

- Claro - respondeu sorridente - Até mais tarde, vou visitá-lo, isso é, se ele chegou.

Harry deixou escapar uma risadinha forçada.

- Minerva disse isso?- perguntou novamente para si mesmo.

Rony e Hermione caminhavam para o Salão Principal aos risos, Harry ia dar a boa notícia aos dois, mas por um glorioso segundo se lembrou de que não estava a fim de falar com eles.  
Se virou para subir a Sala Comunal mas bateu com Neville.

- Olá - repetiu o garoto.

Harry não respondeu, contornou Neville e o deixou plantado.

Como o próprio garoto previra, ficaria em Hogwarts no Natal, acompanhado pela chata amizade de seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, que se divertiam mesmo sabendo que o garoto continuava emburrado em seu quarto, fora o pior Natal de todos, até mesmo quando morava com os Dursleys.

O jogo de Quadribol seria dali alguns minutos, mas ele já se sentia firme e preparado e conferia seus presentes como fazia todo ano.

- Olá Harry - acenou Hermione entrando com um presente e entregando ao garoto - Achei melhor entregar pessoalmente - e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

Harry rasgou o plástico de bolinhas vermelhas e pode ver que uma garrafa colorida, só que ao contrário do que o garoto imaginava, a garrafa tinha duas bocas e ambas tampadas com uma rolha.

- Ah, para que serve exatamente isso?- perguntou investigando.

- Uma gota é o suficiente para manter você acordado por uma hora e se você beber um gole da outra ponta, serve para dormir por uma hora, pensei que isso fosse ajudá-lo, assim você não dormirá mais nas aulas.

- Muito engraçado - disse Harry com sarcasmo, e Rony sentava do outro lado dos pés de Harry.

- Harry, vamos descer para tomar café? Jájá temos o jogo.

- Não pense que esqueci- retrucou Harry secamente- Aliás Rony, é legal ser monitor ao mesmo tempo Líder da Turma de Quadribol?

Hermione olhou apressadamente para Harry soltando um olhar de censura que o garoto fingiu não ver.

- Ah, não sei, espero virar Monitor Chefe ano que vem.

- Seria provável - respondeu Harry se levantando - Da maneira que você ganha tudo as minhas custas.

- Ei - respondeu o garoto ofendido se levantando da cama, Hermione olhou Harry por cima do ombro de Rony e fazia cara feia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Hermione dando um passo à frente e ficando cara a cara com Harry.

- Que esse aí - apontou com o queixo para Rony - Ganha tudo, porque é meu amigo.

- Não estou entendendo - disse Hermione se fingindo de burra.

- Ah, posso enumerar diversas coisas que Rony ganhou sob minhas custas, o cargo de Monitor, o cargo de Quadribol, o cargo de Chefe do Quadribol, e a minha namorada.

Hermione soltou um grito histérico ofendido.

- Como assim?- perguntaram Rony e Hermione juntos - Sua namorada?

Harry continuou forçando um sorriso.

- De qualquer forma não me importo que você fique com as outras coisas, a única coisa que me não gostei, Rony, foi você ter tomado Hermione de mim.

- Harry, nós terminamos há muito tempo.

- Graças a quem?- perguntou Harry erguendo os braços no ar, lembrando claramente Dumbledore quando ia dar um discurso no começo do ano letivo.

- Como assim? Você me traiu - disse Hermione com raiva.

- Se Rony não tivesse contado a você, estaríamos juntos!

- Ainda bem que Rony contou - cortou Hermione - Se ele não tivesse contado estaria sendo chifrada ainda por alguém que não me merece, e não se esqueça, Harry, aprenda a ser menos orgulhoso.

Rony olhou para Harry e balançou a cabeça.

- Harry, você precisa urgente de ajuda.

Harry encarou Rony de modo desafiador.

- Arranjem alguém para jogar no meu lugar, não estou com a mínima vontade de jogar Quadribol - respondeu voltando para a cama e se cobrindo com o cobertor sem se importar que o presente de Hermione acaba de se espatifar no chão.

- Oh - gemeu ela chateada.

- Ótimo, já estava na hora de você sair, não prestar para jogar quadribol, tampouco para manter uma amizade - respondeu Rony antes de sair do quarto deixando Hermione e Harry a sós.

Harry olhou para a garota que soluçava tristemente.

- Harry, você está sendo tão infantil - respondeu a garota.

- Seria um adulto se ele não tivesse roubado a minha namorada - respondeu quase aos gritos.

- Eu não sou sua namorada, e eu e o Rony não estamos namorando - berrou saindo do quarto.

Novamente estava Harry, sozinho, continuaria assim se não mudasse suas atitudes e realmente perderia sua ex-namorada para seu ex-melhor amigo.

Por incrível que pareça, Harry se sentiu surpreso ao ver que Hermione jogaria no seu lugar, sentindo um pouco mais de raiva ainda da garota por ter pego seu emprego.

Rony estava do outro lado do gol defendendo uma goles, quando Hermione passou voando pela arquibancada em alta velocidade, e logo atrás Cho Chang desesperada.

- Derrubem-na a da vassoura - berrou Rony para os batedores Jack Scott e Colin Crevery.

- A-Ah, desculpe, da próxima vez eu acerto - berrou Colin voando até o outro lado do campo acompanhdo por Scott.

Um balaço vinha na direção de Colin.

- Deixa comigo - berrou Colin para Jack que estava preocupado - Eu sei o que fazer - ele parecia pálido, mas conseguiu rebater o balaço que acabou tirando Cho do jogo.

- Lá vai ela, novamente, vejam só, ela ... - gaguejava o narrador - ELA PEGOU O POMO, GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU - escutou Harry descendo das arquibancadas - Granger, não sabíamos do seu talento.

- Foi sorte - resmungou Harry para si mesmo - Se Cho não tivesse caído da vassoura, Hermione não estaria comemorando.

Harry deu os ombros e foi para a casa de Hagrid, estava vazia, até mesmo Canino estava viajando.

- Hermione, você foi demais! - disse Rony chegando e abraçando a garota no vestiário - Incrível, vôo excelente, escondia enormes talentos, sabia?

- Obrigada, mas acho que Harry ficaria melhor no meu lugar.

- Não - mentiu Rony para animá-la - Foi realmente engraçada a cara de Cho Chang! - disse rindo.

Hermione também riu e contemplou o vestiário que estava ficando vazio.

- Cadê sua irmã?- perguntou após a saída de Lilá do vestiário.

- Está com aquele traste - respondeu.

- Não diga assim dele, Rony, deixe a garota aproveitar o seu namorado, pelo pouco tempo de vida que lhe rest... - Hermione calou imediatamente sua boca, deixara escapar mais do que devia.

- Como assim? Pouco tempo de vida?

- Ah, Rony - disse Hermione chateada dando um tapa na porta do chuveiro - Não conte a ninguém, mas Draco foi transferido para cá, para ficar os últimos dias de sua vida com a Gina.

Rony encarou Hermione, apesar de tudo, era triste saber disso, Draco iria morrer, Rony odiava Draco, mas isso não podia acontecer.

- Ah, como assim?

- É, Draco vai morrer aqui em Hogwarts, seria melhor ele curtir seus últimos momentos com Gina.

Rony abraçou Hermione, sentia como se tivesse perdido sua mãe.

- Gina não sabe de nada?

- Nada, absolutamente nada - respondeu Hermione envergonhada se afastando do abraço.  
Rony lentamente segurou a cintura de Hermione, não era hora, sabia disso, mas precisava aproveitar essa chance a sós, com as mãos coladas na cintura de Hermione, o garoto roçou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo ela se sentir péssima, sentimentos se misturavam.


	49. Carta fantasma

Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49  
Carta fantasma.**

Harry, com ajuda de algumas pessoas conseguiu voltar a praticar a AD, Armada de Dumbledore, que passou a se chamar Potter Village, nem Harry sabia o porquê do "Village", apenas foi uma sugestão de Miguel Corner e o restante aprovou para concordar.

Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy entre outros começaram a praticarem aulas no PV, não só eles, como muitos outros sonserinos, dando para notar que a Sonserina não era mais vista como a casa dos bruxos malignos e passou a ser considerada uma casa de pessoas normais, não havia mais rivalidade entre elas.

Agora que o PV estava aberto para qualquer estudante e todos sabiam das aulas, o Grupo foi aumentando cada dia mais, evidentemente eles tiveram que ser transferido para a Sala de Feitiços que era muito maior, e em menos de um mês acabaram não tendo aula para os amigos que não chegavam meia hora antes da aula começar e com isso tiveram que espalhar duas aulas por semana, o que fazia Harry ter de encaixar mais um compromisso durante as semanas, preferiu escolher as Terças e Quintas, e os treinos de Quadribol ficaram para Segunda e Sexta, os deveres acabavam sendo feito durante as Quartas e aos Domingos das nove horas da manhã até as quatro horas da tarde, tendo uma pausa de meia hora só para almoçar e ir ao banheiro.

Um dos alunos avisara Harry que o Patrono de Dumbledore era uma Fênix, Harry já desconfiara disso e ia perguntar ao garoto como ele havia descoberto isso, se não fosse por Rony que interferiu pedindo ajuda em um feitiço.

Os dias se passaram de modo que Harry não conseguiu imaginar que já estivesse em Fevereiro, Rony e Hermione conversavam normalmente com o garoto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, o final de Fevereiro se aproximava e com ele, o começo de Março, Harry caminhava com seus amigos para a Estufa de Herbologia quando uma voz os pararam.

- Harry! Harry! - era Cho Chang vindo às pressas.

- Harry, nos vemos na Estufa - acenou Hermione.

- Espere - disse Cho- O que eu tenho para dizer é rápido.

Hermione parou ao lado de Rony que olhava Harry.

- Sabe, o final do ano está chegando e nós, do 7º ano, teremos o Baile de Formatura.

Harry sorriu, mas não sabia aonde a garota chegaria.

- E sabe, conseguiu 2 convites - disse ela mostrando para Harry.

- Ah, legal, você vai com quem?

- Essa é a questão, eu posso entrar sem convite com o meu par.

Harry sorriu e olhou para os amigos.

- Você vai com quem?

- Gostaria de saber se você topa ir comigo.

- A-Ah, claro - respondeu Harry sorrindo de orelha a orelha - Lógico que aceito - parecia envergonhado - E os dois convites?- perguntou Harry apontando para a mão esquerda de Cho.

- Ah, já que você aceitou - disse a garota estendendo o braço para Rony e Hermione - Gostaria que vocês fossem também.

- Nós iremos sim, né Mione?- perguntou Rony aceitando os convites.

- Lógico, não vou perder essa formatura por nada nesse mundo, até porque ano que vem é a nossa formatura - disse a garota contente.

- Gina e Draco não vão poder ir - disse Rony triste e já acostumado com a idéia do namoro dos dois.

Draco por um milagre de Merlim conseguira escapar da Ala Hospitalar, tinha um pouco de dificuldade em andar, mas parecia bem, Gina e Draco estavam namorando ainda.

- Ok, quando vai ser o baile?

- Um dia antes da gente ir embora - acenou Cho - Espero por vocês - e deu um beijo no rosto de Harry.

Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram a caminhar para a Estufa.

- Parece legal - disse Rony investigando os convites.

- Realmente - disse Hermione sorrindo para Rony.

- Então, Mione, você vai comigo, não é mesmo?

Ela corou e respondeu que com a cabeça, deixando Harry mordido de ciúmes.

- Ah! Rony, acho melhor dizer ao Harry - disse Hermione entrando na dos dois.

- O que vocês têm a me dizer?- perguntou Harry não querendo saber a resposta.

- Eu e o Rony estamos namorando - respondeu a garota sorridente pegando na mão de Rony e dando um selinho no namorado.

Os livros de Harry desabaram no chão, ele ignorou.

- Como assim?

- É, estamos namorado há dias.

- Ah, legal - disse sem graça, "Isso não é legal" pensou.

Harry ligou uma coisa com a outra e finalmente entendeu a tristeza de Vítor Krum, o garoto apaixonado por Rony estava assim, porque Rony estava com Hermione.

- Legal? Isso é demais - disse Hermione sorridente.

- É, vamos para a aula - respondeu dando as costas.

A semana de Harry não seguiu nada bem, após o comunicado inesperado, o garoto passou a ficar mais atrapalhado, tendo uma grande concorrência com Neville para o Troféu Tapado.  
Março passou rapidamente, Harry se sentiu mais isolado do que os seus últimos 10 anos de vida, Gina normalmente vazia companhia para o garoto.

Abril chegou trazendo a Taça de Quadribol aos garotos, Harry topara voltar ao time, e a preocupação da granda maioria do pessoal do 7º ano com os N.I.E.M´s aumentou, prova é que no último jogo Jack Scott do último ano, saiu correndo aos berros dizendo que a Poção Polissuco era composta por várias penas de galinha.

Cho era vista nos corredores pelo menos 5 vezes ao dia, arrumando uma coisa ou outra pelo castelo, pregando um martelo ali, outro aqui, deixando com uma decoração que nunca ninguém nada igual.

- Estão realmente enfeitando Hogwarts - disse Rony com a mão na cintura de Hermione.

- Hogwarts está precisando mesmo de uma reforma - O Baile está aproximando, mamãe vai está arrumando meu vestido para a formatura.

- Harry e eu iremos esse final de semana comprar as nossas roupas - disse Rony apoiando Hermione na parede e a beijando ardentemente.

Os dias foram se passando de modo que Harry nem reparou que faltavam apenas alguns dias para as aulas acabaram, tudo passou em um piscar de olhos, não era bem o que o garoto esperava agora que Rony e Hermione estavam namorando.

- Nossa, essa é a nossa última aula com Tonks, pelo menos este ano - disse Hermione sorridente.

- Realmente...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?

- Não, não é nada - disse o garoto fitando os sapatos.

Continuaram caminhando e logo encontraram Draco e Goyle conversando.

- Olha, o Draco - disse Hermione indicando com a cabeça.

Harry olhou para Rony que segurava para não sorrir, ele e Draco tinham colocado as diferenças de lado e estavam super amigos.

- Oi - acenou Draco para os três que entravam na Sala, mas Hermione parou puxando o braço de Rony.

- Eae Draco, você vai com alguém na formatura?

- A Vanessa da Sonserina me convidou - disse orgulhoso - Mas só rola amizade entre a gente - apressou em dizer.

- Ok, tudo bem - disse Hermione - Confiamos em você, não é mesmo, Ronald?

- Claro! Claro!- disse vermelho.

- Vamos entrar - interferiu Harry.

- Fica aqui com a gente - convidou Draco - Ou vai ficar segurando vela?

Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry esperando um "sim".

- Ah, claro - disse o garoto acenando para os amigos- Nos vemos jájá.

Rony e Hermione entraram deixando Harry, Draco e Goyle à vontade na frente da Sala de Aula.

Harry não ficou feliz em fazer parte do trio de Draco, não que ele fosse má companhia, pelo contrário, mas ele só queria ter ficado ao lado dos melhores amigos para garantir que eles não se beijassem.

A sineta tocou e então eles finalmente entraram, Rony e Hermione estavam conversando aos sussurros no final da Sala, como vingança o garoto sentou ao lado de Draco e Goyle.

- Ah - disse Tonks entrando na Sala - Finalmente nossa última aula, vamos fazer com que ela fique bem gostosa e vamos nos despedir de uma maneira saudável.

A aula foi simplesmente a mais rápida de todas, em quase cinco horas de aula, Harry poderia jurar que só tinha passado uma hora e meia, Tonks fizera diversas brincadeiras com os alunos e nos 30 minutos finais da aula eles fizeram um amigo-secreto na qual cada um conjurava um presente para o amigo.

- A aula foi muito divertida, não foi?- perguntou Rony para Harry que não respondeu - Não foi?

- Ah, claro! Foi ótima - respondeu levando a colher à boca.

- Harry, você tem certeza que está bem?- disse Hermione saindo dos braços de Rony e vendo se o garoto estava doente, colocando as costas da mão na testa dele.

- Eu já disse que estou bem - resmungou aborrecido ao mesmo tempo que tirava a mão da garota.

- Harry!- protestou a garota magoada.

- Eu vou me deitar, estou com sono - mentiu o garoto.

Os dias se passarem lentamente após isso, Harry evitava falar com o casal de namorados e passava a maior parte do tempo na companhia de outro casal, Draco e Gina.

- Draquinho... - sussurrou Gina levando uma colher de doce na boca do namorado.

- Hmm - disse ele após receber o doce - Está muito bom.

Harry fez uma cara de desaprovação.

- Quer também, Potter?- brincou Draco erguendo a colher no ar.

- Há, Há, Há - disse sem graça.

- O Baile é amanhã - lembrou Draco para Gina.

- É, pena que eu não vou - disse Gina cruzando os braços.

O dia foi o mais lento possível, Harry cabulara a última aula, juntamente com Rony para poderem se trocar.

- Vai ser demais - dizia Rony sorridente em frente ao espelho - Quem sabe você e o Cho não se acertam.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto - respondeu secamente e apertando a gravatinha de borboleta em frente ao espelho - Bom, vou descendo, porque eu tenho que pegar a Cho em frente ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

- Boa sorte, cára, nos vemos jájá.

Harry desceu, um pouco irritado apesar de tudo, com uma dor de cabeça tremenda, deparou com alguns grupinhos no Salão Comunal, outros reclamando por não conseguirem arranjar convite, ao descer encontrou algumas pessoas querendo vender ingresso, mas Harry ergueu a mão no ar negando todos convites

- Harry!- chamou alguém.

Harry se virou e viu Gina estava pálida, parecia assustada.

- Gina! O que aconteceu?- perguntou o garoto se voltando para ela.

- Olha - parecia assustada -, recebi uma carta - disse ela mostrando ao garoto.

_Oi Gi,_

Pelo visto você não está mais ligando para mim, não é mesmo? Fico feliz em saber que você vai passar de ano, gostaria de estar aí, para te ajudar fazer as lições, como sempre fizemos, se lembra daquela vez? Estávamos eu, você, saindo da enfermaria, então você estava abobada porque Draco havia te beijado, realmente foi muito hilária sua cara, veja só, vocês dois agoram estão juntos.

Beijos,  
da Lu. 

- Legal - disse Harry sorridente entregando a carta à Gina.

- Não é isso, a única pessoa que estava presente nessa hora, era Luna, Luna Lovegood.  
Harry riu com sarcasmo.

- Impossível, Luna morreu, Gina, alguém devia estar presente na hora e está fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto com você, não liga, rasga o bilhete e joga fora, agora preciso ir - disse dando um beijo na testa da garota - Até mais tarde.

- Até mais - disse Gina relendo novamente a carta.


	50. Revelação na formatura

Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50.  
Revelação na Formatura.**

- Você está atrasado - lembrou Cho tentando não ficar brava, enrolando o cabelo com a ponta do dedo.

Harry não deixou de reparar que Cho estava linda, usava o vestido lilás e os cabelos estavam encaracolado, como os de Hermione, estava usando uma maquiagem bem pesada, o vestido véu que rodava em volta do pescoço e deslizava pelos seus braços.

- Ok, desculpe, tive problemas - disse com os pensamentos em Gina - Mas já estou aqui, podemos ir agora, ok?

- Claro - disse ela sorrindo – Vamos - e deu os braços ao garoto.

Harry e Cho foram com os braços laçados uns nos outros até o Saguão de Entrada, encontraram com vários casais de Hogwarts, formando uma única fila para entrar.

- Vai ser superdivertido, papai e mamãe já pegaram uma mesa; eu espero - disse Cho sussurrando no ouvido dele enquanto passavam por uma sextanista e um quintanista que obviamente entrariam na Formatura com os convites vendidos ou dados por algum amigo.

- Você não podem entrar - informou uma mulher entrando na frente do casal, segurando uma prancheta.

- Como assim? - perguntou Cho assustada - Estou no sétimo ano.

- Ah, me desculpe, nome?- perguntou.

- Cho Pitsburg Chang.

- Pode entrar sim senhora - informou a mulher estendendo o braço, após fazer uma anotação na prancheta que segurava.

- Vamos Harry - avançou Cho.

Harry olhou a sua volta, o Salão Principal estava mesmo diferente, nem mesmo no Baile de Inverno ele ficara tão maravilhoso.

A cada um metro havia um véu branco caindo do teto do Salão Principal, caía rodopiando em círculos, juntamente com os outros e sumiam ao encostarem no centro das centenas de mesas redondas espalhadas pelo Salão Principal, todas com capas brancas, toalhas brancas, brilhos coloridos também caíam e sumiam, fazendo alguns reflexos para deixar o ambiente mais enfeitado.

Os cristais estavam brilhando, por um instante Harry pensou no trabalho que os Elfos Domésticos tiveram para fazer aquilo, associou os Elfos com Hermione, sentiu uma pequena pontada de raiva.

Os talheres eram todos de ouro, combinando com as curvas das cadeiras, também de ouro.

O chão parecia ter várias televisões encaixadas nele e cada uma era de uma cor, ficava piscando toda hora, o que fazia o chão parecer um teto de uma discoteca trouxa.

No lugar da mesa dos professores havia um enorme palco, com uma passarela no meio, e duas escadas em volta do palco, uma em cada canto.

- Uau! - admirou ela ao lado de Harry.

- Onde estão seus pais? - perguntou Harry.

- Tem razão - disse ela revirando os olhos pelo Salão - Ainda não estão aqui pelo visto, imaginei que estivessem, mas só podem entrar alunos do sétimo ano com seus pares, antes de qualquer outros convidados!

- Ahh - disse como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Alunos - berrava a professora Tonks adoiada - Fiquem quietos aqui.

Tonks estava com o cabelo rosa chiclete, estava com um vestido vermelho e o cabelo cortado acima dos ombros.

Cho e Harry se aproximaram da aglomeração de alunos.

- Então, é o seguinte - informava Tonks - Todos vão estar escondidos atrás do palco e à medida que os nomes forem chamados, vocês vão com seus pares até o diretor da escola, pegar o diploma, vão desfilar pela passarela, acenar para a escola inteira, receber aplausos e tirar fotos, depois vão voltar para o meio do palco e os meninos sairão pela escada esquerda e as meninas sairão pela escada direita, todos entenderam?

Todos concordaram, Harry viu Draco entre algumas cabeças e outras, estava bem elegante.

Os alunos começaram a atravessar o palco e logo em seguida todos estavam escondidos lá atrás, onde não enxergavam nada do que estava acontecendo do outro lado.

- Vão chamando pouco a pouco - informou Tonks no meio dos outros.

Eles não conseguiram ouvir o que Minerva disse no começo, mas a partir do momento em que ela iniciou a entrega do diploma, eles ouviram bem.

- Álvaro Almeida - chamou Minerva.

Um loirinho de braços dados com uma quintanista passou pela multidão e foi até o palco.

Harry e Cho ouviram facilmente as palmas, ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Imagina quantas pessoas estão lá fora, espero que papai e mamãe já estão me esperando.

- Sylvia Boulsdon.

Uma garota com cabelos encaracolados saiu de mãos dadas com um garoto que parecia não ser de Hogwarts, pelo menos Harry nunca vira ele.

- Charlotte Breathe.

Uma menina de olhos claros, com um vestido branco subiu até o palco, estava acompanhada por um garoto que estava superbem arrumado, mas parecia desanimado, todos perceberam isso, após Rony ter começado a andar de mãos dadas com Hermione, é óbvio que ninguém ligou os fatos, mas Harry sabia muito bem que Vítor estava a fim de Rony e que sentia o coração despedaçado, do mesmo modo que Harry sentia o seu.

- Cho Chang! - chamou Minerva com um tom de voz diferente.

Harry de braços dados com Cho, atravessou os alunos e subiram até o palco, quase no quinto degrau ele pode enxergar o grande número de pessoas que o assistiam, Harry não deixou de notar que uma mulher loura, olhos claros o fitava de uma maneira diferente, usava uma roupa branca, estava ao lado de uma mulher familiar, na qual usava chapinha no cabelo.

Cho pegou o diploma sorridente, era um papel enrolado em um enorme laço vermelho, eles desfilaram e saíram pelas escadas, Cho e Harry se juntaram no final da escada, onde o próximo nome já fora chamado.

- Papai! Mamãe! - exclamou Cho orgulhosa segurando o diploma.

- Filha! - gritaram eles abraçando-a.

- Esse é o Harry - apresentou ela - Harry, esses são meus pais.

Mais uma vez Harry reparou que a mulher loura o fitava, juntamente com sua colega ao lado, um pouco mais atrás, estavam Rony e Hermione sentados sozinhos em uma mesa, de mãos dadas, Hermione estava perfeitamente linda, os cabelos estavam enrolados em um longo coque que dele saía vários palitinhos coloridos, pontiagudos, Harry de longo jurava que eram alguns canudinhos e duas mechas de cabelos caíam pelo seu rosto, uma de cada lado.

- Venha se sentar conosco – chamaram os pais de Cho.

- Ah, vamos Harry?

- Claro - disse corado.

Harry, Cho, e os seus pais sentaram bem no meio do Salão Principal, o garoto se sentia incomodado, pois uma mulher não o parava de fitá-lo.

- Cho, olhe para trás e veja se uma mulher continua me olhando.

Cho deu uma olhadinha rápida e confirmou.

- Droga, não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja.

- Talvez alguma desconhecida?- sugeriu Cho.

Draco estava saindo com Vanessa, fora a última a ser chamada, Minerva deu um discurso rápido e disse que em poucos segundos o chão do Salão Principal iria se erguer, mas não era para ninguém ficar desesperado, pois a festa continuaria normal, só que iam acrescentar o andar debaixo, Harry imaginou que o Salão Principal fosse virar dois andares e foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

O Salão Principal subiu de modo que ninguém percebeu a diferença, uma escada giratória surgiu bem no centro do Salão, Minerva informou que quem estivesse a fim de dançar, poderia descer pela escada giratória e assim iniciou o banquete.

Harry ficou neutro e Cho acabou optando por dançar ao invés de comer, com isso Harry a seguiu, logo atrás Rony e Hermione.

- Cho, parabéns!

Cho abraçou Hermione, logo então elas foram dançar no andar debaixo, onde havia centenas de velas coloridas piscando, os garçons eram fantasmas, as quatro paredes da discoteca eram forradas por poltronas, exceto em um pequeno canto onde ficava o barzinho, onde os alunos pegavam as bebidas.

- Eu adoro essa música do Jesse McCartney, The Best Day Of My Life - sussurrou Cho puxando Harry para dançar.

Rony e Hermione começaram a dançar, o garoto não tirava os olhos dos dois.

- Ai! - resmungou Cho - Já é a terceira vez que você pisa no meu pé.

- Desculpa, eu estava com cabeça nas nuvens.

- Já sei o que te preocupa tanto, é ver seus dois melhores amigos juntos, não é mesmo?

Harry fechou a cara, não precisava nem responder, Cho assentiu.

- Realmente, eu fiquei assim quando via você e Hermione andando pra lá e pra cá no quinto ano, chega uma hora que a amizade colorida acaba, não é mesmo?- perguntou sem esperar a resposta de Harry - A gente acaba amadurecendo e descobrindo que a nossa melhor amiga é a melhor opção para namoro, é inevitável, acontece isso com todos.

- Os dois juntos? - perguntou ele com nojo - Veja só, Rony é o oposto de Hermione.

- Realmente os opostos não se atraem - sussurrou Cho - Mas sempre há uma exceção, acredite, namoros assim a maioria das vezes não dão certo, todos odeiam ser contrariados, e eles vão brigar frequentemente até terminarem!

- Ainda mais Rony que contraria Hermione em tudo - emendou Harry.

- Então - disse ela olhando para os dois que valsavam animadamente - Você acha que Hermione está mais feliz ao lado dele?

- Não, Hermione sabe disfarçar muito bem, acredito que isso seja mais um joguinho para me deixar com ciúmes, Hermione apesar de tudo me ama.

- Não por muito tempo, Harry, ela vai te ama até um certo ponto, o tempo se dá ao luxo de varrer você dos pensamentos dela, pior ainda quando você se afasta dela, é nessa hora que ela mais precisa de você, nessa hora que ela te quer mais ainda, no sentido de amizade, é claro!

Os dois continuaram valsando por mais algum tempo e esbarrando em alguns casais, logo em seguida, Rony e Hermione convidaram Harry e Cho para subirem, Cho aceitou mais por causa de Harry.

- Vamos sentar conosco - convidou Rony.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Cho assentaram em volta de uma mesa e se deliciaram, horas mais tarde, Harry olhou para a mesa e disse.

- Sinto-me que não carrego mais um caldeirão em minhas costas, finalmente Voldemort está morto.

- É, você foi muito corajoso, Harry - disse Hermione - Obrigada por me salvar.

Harry corou e olhou para ela.

- Obrigado por tudo também, Hermione, por todas as vezes que você me ajudou, se fosse você acho que não chegaria no tempo exato para salvar Gina, não teria como salvar Sirius.

Hermione sorriu, finalmente o garoto estava agradecendo.

- Ótimo, todos os mistérios foram resolvidos - completou Cho para não ficar boiando na conversa.

- Quase todos - disse Hermione sorridente - Por falar nisso, Harry, eu preciso falar urgente com você, tem uma coisa que você ainda não sabe.

Rony olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse dado um chute no garoto embaixo da mesa.

- O que vocês vão fazer?

- Rony, assuntos particulares, não amorosos, são apenas assuntos que se referem ao Harry, se ele quiser contar a vocês depois, o problema é dele.

- Pensei que fosse seu namorado - resmungou Rony aborrecido.

- Esse assunto não é coisa minha - respondeu Hermione se levantando - Vamos para o jardim Harry.

- Claro.

Harry e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal e caminharam até o jardim bem iluminado, com alguns casais que preferiram ganhar privacidade.

- Harry, acho que você devia saber, mas Marco Evans é seu primo.

- É, eu já sabia disso. Quer dizer... Desconfiava – acrescentou ao ver o olhar curioso de Hermione.

- Severus Snape em anagramaa é Perseus Evans que é seu tio - completou ela.

- Infelizmente sim.

- Minerva me pediu para ir à biblioteca pegar um livro, na qual ele falava uma ligação entre Marco Evans e Perseus Evans.

Harry arregalou os olhos, ambos tinham o mesmo sobrenome, é claro, eram parentes.

- Perseus é pai do Marco! - revelou Hermione.

Harry quase caiu para trás, havia uma semelhança entre eles, mas nunca isso se passou pela cabeça do garoto.

- Isso explica o nome de Marco Evans nas Cruzadinhas de Snape.

- É- disse Hermione sorridente.

- Mas quem é a mulher de Snape?- perguntou Harry coçando o queixo.

- Talvez não a conhecemos, Harry.

- Então, se Perseus é meu tio, e minha mãe beijou ele, significa que no sétimo ano em Hogwarts, eles não sabiam que eram irmãos e acabaram namorando.

- Exatamente! - confirmou Hermione - É chocante, mas é a verdade.

Harry estava incrédulo, fitava o lago curioso.

- Vamos voltar, está ficando frio - disse Hermione encolhendo os braços.

- Não quer meu casaco? - disse Harry tirando as vestes para entregar a ela.

- Não, obrigada, Rony está esperando a gente.

- Ah, certo então, vamos voltar - repetiu.

Harry e Hermione voltavam, mas pararam em frente ao Saguão, Harry precisava desabafar.

- Hermione, apesar de tudo, eu te amo.

- Ah, não vim falar disso aqui, certo?

- Não, eu preciso dizer que ainda te amo e preciso de você.

- Harry, vamos entrar...

- Hermione, me dá outra chance?

- Harry, eles devem estar preocupados...

- Apenas me diga, você ainda me ama, ou não?

Harry fitava os olhos de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que a garota fitava os sapatos dele.


	51. O adeus de Chang

Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51  
O Adeus de Chang. **

Harry sentiu que tudo a sua volta havia parado, sentiu o coração acelerado e ouviu o de Hermione bater como um tambor.

- Harry, só entenda que eu...

- Não mude de assunto!- repetiu – Chega disso! Quero uma resposta concreta!

Ela engoliu em seco, e continuou.

- Eu... Eu gosto de você. Eu... Eu amo você, era isso o que queria saber?

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar até os pés.

- Por que ainda namora Rony?

- Vamos voltar - respondeu a garota dando às costas a ele, sabendo que ia começar uma briga ali mesmo – A noite ainda pode ser proveitosa...

Para Harry a noite havia chegado ao fim, mas para muitos a noite era uma criança e nenhum deles parecia sofrer de depressão amorosa, com a exceção de Vítor Krum.

Harry e Hermione voltaram para a mesa, estaria vazia se não fosse pelo ruivo sentado.

- Oi - disse Hermione se sentando, tentando esconder o rubor na face.

Rony não respondeu, resmungou alguma coisa e voltou sua atenção para as batatas-fritas.

- Então? - perguntou ele um tempo depois - Conversaram bastante?

Harry não respondeu, havia entendido o sarcasmo mas ignorou, procurava Cho, mas só conseguia se concentrar em um olhar de uma mulher loura que fixava os olhares em Harry.

- Ei, Hermione, aquela mulher não pára de me olhar!

- Realmente - sussurrou a garota após engolir um pedaço de perna frita de sapo - Eu também percebi isso desde o começo da festa!

- Não foram os únicos - interferiu Rony querendo participar do diálogo.

- Onde foi Cho?

- Ah, ela foi dançar com Zacarias Smith!

Cho voltou sorridente, sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Desculpa pela demora.

- Não foi nada - disse ele se virando para Hermione logo em seguida - Você conhece aquele homem que está sentado na mesa da Minerva?

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro e disse.

- Claro, Albeforth Dumbledore, balconista do Cabeça de Javali?- perguntou ela.

- Então, o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?- perguntou Harry.

- Talvez veio rever o irmão dele.

- E quem é o irmão dele?- perguntou Rony.

- Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry e Rony deixaram escapar algumas exclamações.

- Acho que estou indo me deitar - disse Harry.

- Acha... Já? A festa ainda nem começou!- disse Cho enquanto Harry fingia não ver o olhar de felicidade de Rony.

- Pra mim já deu o que tinha que dar - disse ele se levantando - Estou indo ver como está Dobby antes de dormir!

- Então até amanhã - acenou Cho antes de virar as costas para curtir a formatura.

- Boa noite - respondeu antes de abandonar a mesa.

Harry foi até a cozinha rever seus amigos elfos, e por mera coincidência o primeiro deles que Harry se deparou foi Winky, continuava bebendo em frente à lareira.

- Olá Winky.

- Sr. Harry Potter - chamou Dobby - O que deseja?

- Nada, apenas passei aqui para me despedir - disse Harry se ajoelhando - Dobby, obrigado por tudo, tudo mesmo, ok?

- Não foi nada, senhor Harry Potter - disse o elfo debulhando em lágrimas, jogando o guardanapo longe - Posso abraçar Harry Potter?

- Claro - disse Harry sorrindo.

Dobby abraçou Harry com muita força e desejou boa sorte.

- Obrigado, nos vemos o ano que vem.

- Boas férias, senhor - disse Dobby sorridente – E se precisar de Dobby, é só chamar!

Harry se virou para ir embora, mas Dobby o barrou.

- Espere! Leve isso com você!

Harry se virou e viu que Dobby tinha nas mãos uma correntinha nas mãos.

- Dobby fez com muito carinho, Sr. Potter!

- Ah, obrigado mesmo, Dobby - disse Harry colocando no pescoço - Nunca me esquecerei de vocês, adeus.

- Adeus, Senhor Potter! Adeus!- acenou Dobby chorando.

Harry chegou no Salão Principal e seus ouvidos se voltaram para festa, mas ele não agüentava mais ver Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas e subiu para o Salão Comunal, uma coisa intrigante o parou no segundo andar.

- O-Oh, adorei o seu beijo - era uma voz meiga e de criança.

Harry colocou o ouvido na porta, escutava gemidos e risos.

- P-Pirraça, eu te amo - era Murta Que Geme.

Harry sorriu e parece que finalmente, Pirraça e Murta estavam namorando.

Harry foi para o dormitório, e lá estava, o malão aberto e os dois espelhos no meio de toda a bagunça de roupas, Harry os apanhou e ficou encarando sua imagem no espelho, uma carta surgiu atrás do espelho, pegou a carta e foi até a luz do luar, tentar decifrar o que nela estava escrito.

_Harry,_

Aqui quem escreve é Sirius, estou de volta para dizer o objetivo desse espelho, ele simplesmente faria com que você abrisse o portal do véu e me libertaria, se você unisse os dois, era exatamente o que eu tentava lhe informar com Magia Negra, talvez por isso você possa ter visto meus olhos diversas vezes aqui e ter se assustado, mas não se preocupe, ok?  
Agora estou fora do véu, não queria passar para o lado de Voldemort, mas fui obrigado, não se esqueça, ainda gosto muito de você, como se fosse o meu filho.

Sirius Black.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos e caiu no espelho, numa hora dessas Sirius, Tiago e Remus deviam estar se divertindo no céu, olhou pela janela e ficou encarando a Cabana do Gigante Hagrid, que estava passando a lua-de-mel (de longos seis meses) na Rússia.

Ele apenas olhou o quarto como se fosse a última vez, e sem pensar em mais nada algumas palavras vieram em sua cabeça.  
_  
- O Chapéu Seletor diz que nós temos que nos unir, fazer fortes laços para vencer o mal - informou Hermione. _

_  
- Besteira - disse Rony.  
_

Hermione estava certa, tanto como o próprio Chapéu que dissera aquelas palavras, só foi possível a derrota do famoso Lord das Trevas, depois que Harry ficara amigo de Draco.

Harry adormeceu por algumas horas, quando acordou deduziu que fossem umas 4:00 horas, imaginou que a Festa de Formatura estivesse chegando ao fim, o garoto já identificava os roncos de Rony.

Olhou para a lua, já perdendo o sono, esfregou os olhos e percebeu que o sono realmente havia ido dar uma voltinha.

Desceu para o Salão Comunal que não estava vazio, Hermione estava em frente à lareira, gemendo. Ainda estava com o vestido do baile no corpo.

- Hermione? - perguntou Harry próximo a ela.

Ela deu um salto da poltrona enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Harry? O que faz aqui?

- Acordei e decidir descer para ver se tinha alguém aqui, novamente o destino nos colocou a sós, por que está chorando?

- Não é da sua conta - disse ela virando as costas.

- Desculpe, não ouvi direito - implorou o garoto.

- EueoRonybrigamos.

- Quê...?

- Eu e o Rony, brigamos!

- Terminaram?- perguntou o garoto com esperança.

- Não - respondeu fazendo a árvore de esperança murchar - Apenas brigamos pelo que aconteceu quando fomos andar pelo jardim.

- Ha! Ele ficou com ciúmes, certo?

- Acertou em cheio, eu não contei tudo a ele, então ele ficou furioso e acabou me xingando de coisas horríveis.

- Você ainda insiste nesse namoro, Hermione? Isso não é saudável!

- Estou me decidindo... - gaguejava ela se aproximando de Harry.

Harry a envolveu em seus braços seguros e quentes.

- Hermione, se precisar de mim, eu estarei sempre aqui.

- Obrigada - sussurrou ela enquanto o garoto passava os dedos no seu rosto, decorando cada linha de sua face – Desculpa ter dito que te amava... Eu sei que isso deve ter mexido com você.

- Não... Não mexeu! – disse Harry tentando manter as pernas firmes ao invés de moles. Ele tentava mostrar que era imune aos encantos de Hermione, e talvez isso fosse o suficiente para atingi-la em cheio.

- Não... Não foi intencional! – resmungou.

Harry sabia que ela não estava dizendo aquilo por dizer, ela queria uma atitude, porque teria se afastado ao invés de ficar tão próxima. O garoto passou as duas mãos contornando o modelo do corpo de Hermione, e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

Harry acordou com alguns raios de sol invadindo o seu espaço, abriu os olhos e deparou com uma Sala Comunal totalmente clara, olhou ao seu redor e viu Hermione dormindo com a cabeça em seu braço, segundos depois entendeu o que estava se passando.

- Hermione! Acorda!- sacudia Harry - Vamos!

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e perguntou.

- Que horas são?

- Hermione, a gente acabou dormindo aqui - disse Harry sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros - Vamos, levante-se, volte para o seu dormitório. Eu também preciso voltar!

- Harry!- berrou ela assustada em um tom histérico - O que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada, apenas dormimos juntos, fique tranqüila, nós não transamos.

Ela olhou espantada ao seu redor, se levantou com um pulo e disse.

- Harry e se alguém viu a gente?

- Não, aposto que ninguém viu a gente, todos devem estar aproveitando a cama, vamos voltar a dormir e fingir que nada disso aconteceu, que não nos beijamos a noite passada, ok?

- Ok - respondeu ela assustada indo para o dormitório, parou na sacadinha em frente ao dormitório para acenar a Harry.

- Eu amo você!

Nenhum dos dois dormiu após isso, Rony fingiu acordar Harry com um berro e logo em seguida eles estavam de pé, lavando o rosto.

- Vamos, desça com o malão, jájá estaremos indo embora.

- Ok - disse Harry indo até a sua cama.

- Harry, Rony, aqui! - gritava Hermione tentando chamar a atenção dos garotos.

Harry e Rony foram até Hermione, a garota havia reservado uma cabine a eles.

- Obrigada, amor - disse Rony dando um selinho nela fingindo não estar brigado, mas a garota trocou alguns olhares com Harry que não ficou surpreso.

- Vamos sentar, o trem já vai partir - disse ele sorridente olhando pela janela e o trem já começava andar.

Rony e Hermione se sentaram, juntos.

- Não acredito que vou terminar o ano letivo sem ninguém - resmungou olhando pela janela, enquanto Hogwarts sumia pelas montanhas.

- Cho estava disponível ontem - informou Rony, óbvio.

- Isso foi antes da gente ir dormir - emendou Hermione depressa.

Harry esticou as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim?

- Cho e Vítor Krum estavam se beijando!- disseram Harry e Rony em uníssono.

Harry levou as mãos a boca, fitou Rony por um instante que parecia mais aborrecido ainda.

Gina entrou, em seguida Draco seu namorado que a abraçou por trás.

- Finalmente um final feliz - disse Gina sorridente para o seu namorado Draco.

- Dois! - completou Harry se referindo ao casal sentado em sua frente.

- Três - complementou Rony - Vítor e Cho.

- Draco me contou - disse Gina sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Quem disse que a vida acabou?- perguntou Draco tentando levantar o astral de todos ali.

- Temos ainda mais um ano - lembrou Hermione olhando para Harry desconfiada.

- Epa! Não me ignorem - resmungou Gina - Eu tenho dois.

- Ah! Cuidado, Hermione, temos gente de menor nesta cabine - brincou Harry - Ai, não precisava me dar um tapa tão forte, Gina.

A garota fingiu aborrecida, mas Harry sabia que era brincadeira.

A partir dessa brincadeira, a cabine não continuou naquele baixo astral, pelo contrário, Draco levantara o astral de Harry ao dizer que havia mais um ano pela frente, o que ele poderia muito bem conquistar Hermione.

- Novamente, estamos chegando - disse Hermione deitada no ombro de Rony, olhando o Sr. Weasley acenar pela janela, tristemente.

- Férias sem a mamãe - disse Gina deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto.

Eles saíram do trem e depararam com uma multidão, Gina correu nos braços de seu pai e o abraçou com muita força.

- Papai! - gritou Fred e Jorge se aproximando - Desculpe a demora, como estão?

- Bem, obrigado - informou Harry - Como está a Loja?

- Iria melhor se não fosse pela Segunda Guerra, mas acreditamos que vai melhor ainda mais agora que as pessoas estão com mais liberdades para andarem nas ruas.

- Passamos o ano inteiro pensando em uma coisa nova.

- E que tipo de coisa inventaram?- perguntou Harry após cumprimentar o Senhor Weasley.

- Diversas coisas...

- ...uma delas...

- ...é a Espada Fantasma - disseram em uníssono.

- Espada Fantasma?- perguntou Hermione.

Fred tirou do bolso uma Espada que parecia real, atravessou no corpo de Harry fazendo o garoto saltar para trás e Hermione soltar um gritinho de medo, mas parou de ficar desesperado ao ver que Harry não reclamava da dor.

- Boa - disse o garoto sorridente.

- As crianças poderão brincar sem se machucar - informou Gina.

- Inventamos também - cochichou Jorge no ouvido de Harry - Balões Percy!

- O que é isso? - perguntou Hermione em voz alta demais podendo revelar o segredo dos gêmeos ao Sr. Weasley que não ficaria nada satisfeito em saber disso.

- Shhhh! – Fred pediu silêncio.

- Balões Percy foram criados para uma pessoa atirar na outra, sem causar muito dano, sabe, fica uma mancha por alguns minutos mas elas saem com o tempo.

Harry e Hermione deram algumas gargalhadas.

- Só vocês - murmuram juntos.

- E como anda o Percy? - perguntou um tempo depois de atravessaram a barreira de modo que o Sr. Weasley não escutasse.

- Após a morte de Fudge na Sede de Lord Voldemort não demorou nadinha para Percy se reunir a família, está em casa, enlouqueceu de vez.

- Está parecendo o Monstro.

- Achamos que os dois poderiam casar.

- E adotarem o Sr. Crouch como filho.

Harry ia forçar uma risada da piada, mas foi interrompido por Cho que segurava alguma coisa nas mãos.

- Harry!- gritou ela de mãos dadas com Krum e na outra mão segurava um relógio.

- Oi - acenou para os dois.

- Fique com isto - disse ela entregando o relógio a ele.

- Obrigado - ele tirou a correntinha que Dobby dera a noite passada - Fique com isto.

- Promete não se esquecer de mim?- perguntou Cho com lágrimas nos olhos.

De repente uma imagem deles se beijando no ano passado passou pela sua cabeça.

- Claro, como poderei me esquecer de você?- perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Vítor e Rony trocavam olhares constrangidos e Hermione ignorava, até tentou deixar os dois a sós, mas Rony a chamou de volta.

- Nunca se esqueça de mim também - pediu Harry abraçando Cho com muita força.

- Olha, fique sabendo que sempre poderá contar comigo, sempre!

- Comigo também, você vai continuar morando no meu coração, Cho.

Os dois choraram silenciosamente, atrás Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e acenava para Cho e Vítor.

- Boa sorte, Cho, espero que você se dêem bem, você e o Vítor.

- Claro, vamos nos dar muito bem, Adeus - disse acenando para Gina também que a fuzilava com os olhos.

- Adeus - acenou Harry ainda chorando em silêncio.

Gina murmurou um palavrão qualquer e Draco disse.

- Pensei que você tivesse esquecido Miguel Córner - resmungou.

- Esqueci, mas você pensa que foi fácil ver "essazinha" aí com meu ex?

Draco beijou Gina na frente dos Weasleys que separaram as cabeças deles e disseram.

- Aqui, não!

Harry riu e logo adiante viu, Petúnia sorridente, esperando Harry, logo atrás, Valter.

- Meus tios chegaram - disse Harry abraçando Hermione - Tenho que partir.

- Nos vemos antes do verão terminar - disse Hermione - Precisamos conversa ainda.

- Claro, Adeus, Rony, Gina, boa-sorte pra vocês.

- Harry, por que você vai voltar para casa deles? A profecia terminou! Voldemort morreu!

- Rony, não é só por isso, no verão passado descobri que eles são mais do que tios para mim, sabe...

Rony sorriu.

- Tudo bem, cara, nos vemos por aí.

Harry acenou e deus às costas aos Weasleys, apesar de tudo se sentia infeliz por enfrentar um verão sem Hermione.

FIM DA PARTE I.

**Nota do Autor:** _A Primeira Parte da Revolta dos Sangues Ruins acabou... Obrigado a todos que comentaram e acompanharam. A Segunda Parte será postada no mesmo login, e o título será "Harry Potter e a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins: Parte II". Beijos e abraços. Obrigado pelas reviews e por todos que acompanharam._


End file.
